Abyssus Abyssum Invocat?
by Ashura77
Summary: Extended Version of the 3rd Chapter of "The Consequence series", will lead to a HHH/Jeff Hardy after Armageddon, this retraces the path there, Jeff's struggles and the Undertaker's help
1. Disclaimer

_I have to admit it took me long to figure out a title, but then I ventured into the latin and came across so many expressions that would have made sense, but since this fic is somehow, even if it is not really recognizible in the Prequels, about Jeff gaining back HHH trust, the title offered itself, it can be roughly explained by "one mistake fataly leads to the next one" or at least to me it means that lol, and I really wanted to start posting, so bare with me and the title lol :D, thanx_

_I checked, there's already fics with that title but not in this section, so basically who cares lol_

**Disclaimer****: **_**Nothing is mine, the guys belong to themselves, I don't make money with my insanity, oh yes, and I didn't find any of them under my christmas tree *pouts* so I can't claim any ownership… The WWE belongs to McMahon and the spelling and grammar mistakes to me :-)**_

_**I do use their interviews with mostly the exact same words, so I guess those aren't mine either hehehe, not that I'd know what to do with them, you'll understand what parts are meant, they are clearly recognizable as interviews or such, there will be an additionnal note at the beginning of each chapter anyways**_

_**One last one for the road, this is FICTION created out of real events, nothing happened the way it is described here, or if it has we just politely are not giving a ssss, as far as I'm concerned none of them are gay and it ain't my business anyways **__*I may repeat myself, why would I care, I didn't get any under my christmas tree anyways, so nyan*__**, this just springs out of my sick imagination, I'm bored and it's cold outside, so I've got nothing better to do than to spend my time with writing fictional stories ;-)**_

_**Some random thoughts**__: _

_This is actually the 4__th__ installment of __**"The Consequence Series" posted as 3**__**rd**__** since I don't get Randy/Jeff done rapidly lol**__, unfortunately it so quickly grew out of proportion for just a chapter and a consequence of one match that I decided to make it longer and post it as a fic standing on it's own, it will also give me the opportunity of continuing it as the events unfold ;-), and honestly, it would have been a shame not posting something that managed to grow to 50 pages in a matter of less than a week__**, I thank all my Reviewers**__, and especially those who asked for this to be posted and waited quite a long time for me to finish the Prequels (I revised the chapter and it grew and grew and grew lol), I hope you'll love it as much as I do :-), and even if not, I'm not a complicated *coughs* person, I'm tough enough to cope with Criticism, so please feel free to let your opinion come my way :-) *begs for Reviews lol*_

_**Main players**__**:**__ HHH and Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker, Randy Orton, Batista, Kane, Matt Hardy, etc etc etc…_

_Twosomes, threesomes and foursomes ;-)_

_There will be a sweet Undertaker/Jeff Hardy at the beginning, so you are warned_

_**Note**__**:**__ Just to remind you, in this fic wrestling is real *ouch*, everything is live, Hunter and Stephanie are divorced (sorry), and so on, you're all big kids and know the drill, the matches aren't scripted, everyone fights his butt off to win, etc etc etc _

_**Chapters, by shows/events, as they will be posted:**_

_Since I always tend to forget such things lol, I thought I post it here too, for those who just like me aren't remembering where the wrestlers were six months ago, it will also be in the chapter's headers, to make sure we all get it :-) _

Prequel 01 (split cause it became too big, approx beginning of suspension until well, April or so)

Prequel 02 (the rest until september)

Smackdown (September 5th)

Unforgiven (September 7th)

Smackdown (September 12th)

Smackdown (September 19th)

Smackdown (September 26th)

No Mercy (October 5th)

Smackdown (October 10th)

Smackdown (October 17th)

Smackdown (October 24th)

Cyber Sunday (October 26th)

Smackdown (October 31st)

Smackdown (November 7th)

Smackdown (November 14th)

Smackdown (November 21st)

Survivor Series (November 23rd)

Smackdown (November 28th)

Smackdown (December 5th)

Smackdown (December 12th)

Armageddon (December 14th)

Smackdown (December 19th)

Christmas and Smackdown (December 26th)

… and ongoing of course lol :-)

A/N: I'm still working on the Consequence leading to a Jeff Hardy/Randy Orton (still only slowly getting there, but it comes along, I'm at 5 pages) and a Miz/Morrison (still no plan how to get that one done without doing something that has already been done *pouts and stomps off*


	2. Prequel 01

**This is the extended version of the 3****rd**** Chapter of the Consequence Series, I thank all my Reviewers who wanted me to post this and the Readers who didn't/don't review (we all have our flaws, I'm Miss-too-lazy-to-review often too, I have however put that on my New-Years-Resolution List hehehehe)**

**DISCLAIMER**: _And no, I know it comes as a shocking surprise, but I don't own anything, besides euuh, yeah, myself I guess, the rest is Vince's or the differents protagonist's ;-)_

_Had to split the prequel since I again overdid it hehehe, sorry, I'm actually writing on 4 stories (Glimpse, a Randy/Jeff for the Consequence Series, this one and a revised version of Kane/CM Punk (Just for my own peace of mind) at once, I'm going completely crazy sometimes, good I'm back at work hehehe, I still have a life, yes :-)_

**Warnings****:**

"_Crude language, drug abuse, male on male sex, etc etc (Why only commit one sin :-))_

"_Wrestling is REAL in this story, no scripts, no keeping back, no anything, IT'S ALL SOOOO REAAAAL TO ME DAMMIT *smirks*_

"_I have no idea what Jeff took, and I just go guessing here, that's the fictional part, I usually let my story dictate the plots, so don't come yelling he didn't do this or that, I don't know, it's just FICTION, and oh yes, there's no Beth, sorry *apologizes, but she just didn't fit in here and it would have taken the fiction level a little away lol*_

**A/N:**_** I kept the Prequel a little more vague on what happened inbetween the days I wrote about, there will be Flashbacks in the next chapters :-)**_

_**Also, the relationship between the Undertaker and Jeff will be completely different than the one in "Glimpse of an Eyebeat", so I don't go turning them into two similar things, they are not, don't even think of the other fic while reading this one (for the ones who are indeed reading both ;-))**_

_Now, I hope you'll enjoy the beginning, the real action comes later hehehe_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

CHAPTER 00 – Prequel Part 1

_**A tough Road to Recovery**_

_One more screw-up _

When Jeff was told Vince wanted to see him he had a bad feeling, but knowing he didn't like to wait he made his way over to the office, inhaling deeply before knocking and entering, the glare he got only making him feel even worse **"Jeff, we need to talk", "Sure", "Sit down please"**, he tried to look into his eyes but failed miserably as his boss continued **"I have a real problem at hand Jeff"**, a document flew over and landed in front of Jeff, who read over it and shrugged his shoulders **"I went partying Vince, sorry for that… And the painkillers were for my back", "Yeah, and I'm the Easterbunny Jeff, so here's how this will go now, you are suspended"**, Jeff's jaw dropped and he fixed Vince, a sad shimmer in his eyes making his boss continue a lot softer as he'd actually prepared himself** "I'm really sorry Jeff, please believe me, but I've been covering this up for long enough Jeff and I'm worried, you'll check into rehab, we'll pay for any expenses, and you get help, ok?", "No"**, Vince wasn't sure he had heard right, the tone Jeff had spat his "no" in had been more than his already strained patience could take** "No?", "No", "Well, you're not coming back until you're clean Jeff, so I advise you strongly to rethink the matter, you've got two months time for that, if you love this job as much as you claim, you'll change your mind", "Vince, I don't have a problem", "Oh yes you do, and one more last thing… You'll have to lose your match tonight, you're not leaving with the title", "Whatever", "Find Jericho and work something out, he knows already", "Great"**, Jeff had to restrain not to slam the door and rushed to the locker room, ignoring the looks he got from some people as he was looking for Chris, he'd rather just have handed the belt over and left immediately, this was pure evil punishment, especially when he felt a hand grab him strongly by the shoulder and pull him along to push him inside an empty lockerroom…

Paul had heard it firsthand, his lovely ex-wife having given him the news, and the rage that was fueling him as he saw Jeff coming down the hallway just had made his selfcontrol evaporate, he slammed the door, his voice full of venom **"You little ass, how could you", "Hunter"**, Jeff felt pushed into the wall and a hand made contact with his cheek, slapping him with all his strength, Paul was beyond comprehensive **"After all I've done for you, you screw-up like this"**, the next punch landed on his stomach and the jolt of pain made Jeff react, he pushed, or at least tried to push the bigger man away **"Leave me alone", "Oh I will"**, Paul pushed him again, keeping back to not just take him apart right there and then **"Don't touch me you fucker"**, Paul stared at him, and his fist made it to connect brutally with Jeff's face **"Fucker? You called me fucker?"**, Jeff threw himself on him, Paul moving and throwing him into the door, door Mark was just passing by on the other side and curious, opened to come nose-to-nose with exactly the situation he had wanted to avoid after Vince had informed him **"Paul…", "Stay out of this", "You'll regret it if you do this Paul"**, kicking Jeff who was half laying half sitting on the floor he walked out **"I don't want to see you again Jeff"**, Mark didn't know what to say for a little moment, Jeff had tears in his eyes and started sobbing on the floor, but Paul was a problem too he wanted to take care of, so he kneeled and patted Jeff's head **"You're injured?"**, Jeff just shook his head, yeah he was hurt but he wasn't ready to admit it, **"Ok, see you later kid"**, Mark left him alone in the empty room and followed Paul…

He found the Game in his lockerroom, pacing and an undescriptible frown on his face **"Paul"**, the calmness in Mark's voice was all the contrary of Hunter's who was raging** "He backstabbed us all, smiling in our faces and doing his shit behind our backs", "Paul, calm down", "No, after all, after all we've been doing for him, all the times we stuck our necks and reputations out for him, that's his way of thanking us?", "No, Paul, you should calm down a little, he screwed-up, yes, but now we should think about how we can help him"**, the look the Deadman got was priceless **"Excuse-me?", "He needs help Paul", "Not from me, he can overdose in some dark corner, I don't give a damn"**, there were moments where Mark knew it didn't do any good to talk to Paul, and right now was one of those and Mark understood him, it had been mainly Paul who had been pushing Stephanie and her dad to get Jeff the right matches, but even if Mark felt betrayed he still cared too much and had seen it coming, so he was ready to give it the ultimate try** "But I do Paul, I do"**, both men went into a little staredown, Hunter shaking his head **"I'm sorry, you'll be alone on this one", "I know that Paul, I'll figure something out", "Just let him go Mark, do yourself that favour, seriously, it's a hopeless case", "No, he's got too much talent, too much drive Paul, I can't", "And he's completely fucked up, his talent ain't saving him this time Mark"**

Jeff had stayed on the same spot they had left him, crying, he felt so bad, he'd just had lost the respect from the two men he was worshipping most in the company, everybody looked at him as if he was a paria, and he'd have to lose his belt and title to someone he'd always considered a friend, if he had been able of just disappearing he'd done that, but unfortunately it still was pretty early and he had to find Chris, he wiped his tears away and inhaled deeply, trying to get his heartbeat to a regular speed and then hushed down the hallways, rushing into Jericho's lockerroom…

Chris had been in the process of changing, and looked up, giving Jeff a little smile **"Hey Rainbow", "Don't, I'm not in the mood", "Yeah, I heard"**, there was a little silence **"I'm sorry Jeff, really,Vince called me and said I'd have to win, I told him I didn't want it like this but he was strict on it"**, Jeff was feeling very uneasy under Chris' stare, full of pity and understanding** "Sure, not a problem, I just want to get it over with and get out of here Chris", "Ok, so how you wanna play it?", "We get to the ring and you pin me, done"**, Chris fixed him and chuckled **"Don't wanna leave with a blast?", "Oh believe me, I'm already leaving with a blast"**, they talked it over and Jericho managed to talk Jeff into a real match that would at least give the fans something they wanted, even if they were both in some kind of weird state, 'cause Chris wasn't happy about getting a title like that either…

After the match, which Jeff didn't even remember, his mind blank on just doing the moved until Chris had pinned him, Jeff didn't even bother to change, just threw on his hoodie and took his stuff, he couldn't stand being around them anymore, all the whispering and the looks, he needed fresh air, and made it to the hotel and immediately started packing to catch the next flight home, not bothering to stay around and hear more comments, he had had it on the subject…

_One though decision…_

A car stopped in front of their house, Mark had first checked where to find Jeff, his mind made up, he should have done that a long time ago, but had managed to postpone it, hoping Jeff would come around by himself, but apparently it wasn't the case, he had screwed up, and now Mark would take matters into his own hands, he was in the process of getting out of the car as his phone rang **"What?", "Hey Mark, it's Paul", "I thought you wanted to stay out of it?", "Well, let's say I thought it over, I won't get involved but I'll give you all my support", "Now all of a sudden?"** Mark remembered their discussion after the show, when Vince had announced them that Jeff would be gone for 60 days, where Hunter had plain and simple, disappointment over Jeff's yet again failure all over his face, stated that the kid was dead to him now, they had all invested so much time and effort in helping him, this was just a huge slap in their faces, but Mark still had hope in him, and after Wrestlemania was over had decided to take care of Jeff, the same way they had helped Shawn years back, he shook the memory away as Paul was talking again **"I just finished talking to Matt by the way", "To warn them?", "No, to tell him what would happen, he wasn't too happy but trusts you Mark, so you won't have any resistence with him"**, Mark avoided telling Paul that he'd indeed gotten involved by talking to Matt and muttered** "Still leaves Jeff", "Well, that's something that you knew Deadman", "Yes", "And you're gonna go through with it?", "The kid has too much potential and talent to let him go down like that", "Well, nice ride back down to Texas Mark", "Wipe that amused smile of your face", "Hey, you could knock him out, would be easier perhaps", "Bye Paul"**, the Undertaker hung up, sighing deeply, he knew this would turn out to be a fight, but he had to do it, and with his divorce and everything, he had enough time on his hands, and what better than to help a lost young man finding his way back, a very cute one with that, and so he got out of the car and ready to face this little challenge…

When Matt had hung up with Paul he hadn't been sure if he should feel relieved or anxious, he hadn't been able to control Jeff anymore lately, and the thought of someone, especially like Mark wanting to help his baby brother was heart warming and proof Jeff still had some credit and people who cared after the stunt he had pulled this time, when the doorbell rang he jumped a little, he hadn't been ready to see Mark arrive that fast, but perhaps it was just for the best, he opened the door, both men staring at each other for a moment, before Matt motioned him to come in **"Guess I have to thank you Mark, even if I'm a little nervous and scared", "It's only for his best Matt, seriously, your brother is out of control"** he knew the brothers were close and could understand Matt's apprehension, so he squeezed his shoulder, his voice soft and sincere **"He'll stay with me at my ranch… We'll work out, talk and I'm going to try to find out what's wrong with him"**, Matt was overwhelmed, Mark had always been protective of his brother, but this was just taking it into other spheres **"I don't know how to thank you Mark, if it could work, it would just be perfect", "Well, then let's start it, where is he", "Upstairs, brooding and indulging in self-pity", "Great"**

Jeff was brooding, high as a kyte in the room his brother had given him, his last screw-up having cost him so much he just wanted to disappear forever, the gazes his co-workers had given him, the comments, the lack of understanding he had been getting, it was just all too much for him, and the commotion he could hear in the staircase just didn't make him react at all, he snorted another line just as the door opened and not his brother stood there, but the Deadman himself, an impassive look on his face, as he entered the room and counting all the drugs that where around the younger man **"I'm here to take you to rehab Jeff"**, Jeff was way too wasted to realize he had Mark, the Mark standing there, that Mark had actually come to help him and show him he wasn't being left alone and out and whatever, that he was actually given a huge honor, no, to him it was a disturbance to his brooding peace** "Fuck you, you can leave the same way you came, and byebye"**, yup, Mark had known he wouldn't just be joining him without a fight** "Get up, pack some things and get ready, I'm waiting…"**, Jeff glared at him and screamed** "Matt, get him out of here"**, Matt pushed Mark a little and entered, a sad look on his face as he shook his head **"Sorry bro, not this time"**, utter disbelief and fear made it to the younger brother's face as he asked, his voice shaky** "Matt?", "No, I can't watch you kill yourself like that bro", "Thanx a lot for your help here"**, Jeff got up and took his hoodie, ready to head out and get away from their madness **"See you later guys"**, but Mark wasn't ready to give up and grabbed him, throwing him back on the bed, none too gently, glaring and his voice dead serious **"You will get ready and you'll move in with me Jeff… Now that's the nice invitation I'm extending… If you wanna play it stubborn and immature, I'll just drive you to the next clinic, your choice", "You can't do that, I'm an adult, I can take my own decisions you ass", "Jeff, this is your last chance, don't ruin it, please"**, Jeff's eyes met Matt's, he so badly wanted help, but not like this, he just wasn't ready **"I… I can't…", "Why", "I don't need rehab, I'm ok dammit", "Sure you are… So there won't be any problem for you to stay a couple of weeks in Texas", "I have my life here", "And what a life"**, Mark had made it around the bed and was shaking a little bag **"That's mine", "No Jeff, that's what's going to kill you, and leave you broken on the road… That's what cost you your title… What cost you Wrestlemania… What cost you the World Title kid, just think about that… You could have made it but you just let it slip out of stupidity"**

Mark send Matt out, and sat down next to Jeff **"I'm not forced to do this kid, it was my choice to drive here and come and get you…"**, Jeff snarled, rolling his eyes in defiance, Mark continuing a little pissed at his reaction** "Seriously, who do you think you are…"**, Jeff was playing with the covers and staring down, shrugging his shoulders** "I'm extending my hand here, my friendship, my help and support, and you act like an idiot, an ungrateful childish bastard"**, it hurt, it so badly hurt to hear him say that, especially since he didn't have any problems** "I'm ok Mark, it was one slip", "Uhu, you know Vince ignored the first results kiddo, he was ready to let it slip, but how many times ha? So stop acting like a moron and pack some stuff, I'll wait downstairs"**, he patted his arm before leaving the room, hoping Jeff would make the right decision…

Jeff was pacing his room, his mind racing just as badly as his heart, he was aware this was a one-time opportunity, but he wasn't having problems, so why should he agree on having some when it was clearly not the case, as he was pondering his decision, Mark sat downstairs with a very nervous and edgy Matt **"He'll make the right choice Matt", "I hope so, I so badly hope it"**, and that choice was one difficult one for Jeff, who picked up his cellphone and called the only person he hoped could help him with it…

Shawn was sitting with Hunter on his patio with a cold beer, taking in the sun and the couple of free days they had when his phone rang, and checking he mumbled **"It's Jeff"**, Paul let out a deep sigh, shaking his head **"Don't answer it Shawn", "Paul…"**, he slapped his head with his hands, muttering** "He's with Mark, and probably just wants you to tell Mark he doesn't have problems"**, Jeff grew nervous as the ringings continued, hoping so badly Shawn would accept to talk to him, Shawn who was very undecided for a moment but then got up, picking up, Paul shaking his head **"Hey there Jeff", "Hi", "You ok?", "No"** there was a little silence, before Jeff's breaking voice could be heard again** "I need your… your advice on something", "Shoot kid", "Mark's here", "So I heard, Paul is with me", "Oh, ok"** for a second Shawn thought Jeff would just hang up, but his voice could be heard again** "I don't know what to do Shawn… I just don't know", "It's one tough one, but I'm sure you'll make the right choice", "Shawn… Do you… do you think I have a problem?", "Jeff, I… It's not my place to tell", "Please", "I think you have some issues and that some time away from them would do you some good, plus Mark's ranch really is just one big playground, you'll have lots of fun"**, Paul grinned, Shawn was really playing in favour for Mark there, as Jeff's shaking voice could be heard again** "You… You think I'm a screw-up?"**, Paul mouthed **"Oh yes"**, Shawn shaking his head and slapping him on the head and motioning that he should zip it **"Jeff, I don't think you're a screw-up, but I have to tell you you sure as hell fucked up big time kiddo", "I'm sorry", "Hey, don't be sorry, work on it", "Yeah… Thanx Shawn", "Anytime… And Jeff, should you accept Mark's offer, I'll come and visit you, I promise you", "Thanx Shawn", "Take care, and make the right decision Jeff"** Shawn hung up, Paul shaking his head in a very disapproving manner **"He's a screw-up, you guys are working your asses off, again may I say, and in the end he'll fuck it up anyways", "You can't know that Paul", "But I can suspect and predict, Shawn it was the same a couple of years back, he just doesn't get it", "He'll get it, he's young Paul"**

Jeff spent some more time pacing around, but then amazed himself as he started gathering some stuff and putting it on the bed, wondering if he could take his guitar too, well, a pout blossomed on his face as he put it on the bed too, no guitar no Jeff, so if Mark was gonna make a scene, he would just refuse leaving with him, he packed his favourite clothes, some books, his mp3player, some painkillers he stashed in his pockets, to make sure Mark wouldn't just take it away, his back was hurting him like hell lately, no way he'd function without, it took him a good forty minutes before he started making it downstairs, anxious and a lot more afraid than he'd have wanted to admit, he just hoped he had packed enough to make it through this ordeal, two pair of eyes staring at him as he arrived next to them **"Good, I see you made the right decision"**, Jeff's eyes crossed his and he spat, obviously pouting** "Did I even have a choice?"**, Mark decided not to engage in nasty bickering and just stated** "Guess not, so I think we can start rolling, we have a long way ahead"**, Jeff stared at him, eyes wide open, calculating the distance and the time it would take in his mind** "We're driving?", "Yes", "Great"**, Matt got up and went over to his brother, passing a hand through his hair and hugging him** "Jeff, I'm sorry", "No you're not", "Jeff", "Hey, I'm not blaming you or anything you know, just don't say you're sorry 'cause I fucking know you're not", "I know you'll be ok Jeff, Mark is a good guy and you've got no idea how lucky you are", "Sure, since I'm already ok, and you seem to need some time without my ass in your place"**, Mark decided to stop the bickering before it could start, Jeff's tone was loaded with anger and hurt and he didn't want him to say something he'd regret later** "I see you're bringing your guitar", "Yeah, got any problem with that?", "No Jeff, as long as you're not having drugs and pills with you I'm cool", "I don't", "Sure you don't"**

_Slaps Back To Reality _

Mark drove off the highway in Charlotte after what had been an awkward drive, making Jeff raise an eyebrow **"Where are we driving man, that's sure as hell not the fastest way to Texas Mark", "Wiseass", "Seriously", "Someone needs a word with you before we're heading down south", "Uhu, and who"**, Mark turned his head and looked at Jeff, sending shivers down his spine as it dawned who was living in Charlotte **"Oh no, please, Mark no, I can't", "Why?", "I can't look him in the eyes Mark, seriously, I just can't", "Well then you'll have to keep your eyes to the floor kid"**, Mark knew Jeff felt bad about not having gotten the permission to attend at least the backstage area at Wrestlemania and couldn't show his respect to Ric Flair, and Jeff was aware of him residing in Charlotte, so he could understand the panicked gaze the younger man was having all of a sudden, Mark preferred not adding anything, letting him brood and stopped the car in front of Ric's place, Jeff pale all of a sudden **"Mark, seriously…", "Get out… Now"**, Jeff got out, trying one last time to reason with him, he really wasn't sure if he could cope with coming nose to nose with Ric right now **"Mark, seriously, I'm all fucked up, I don't want him to see me like that", "Then you should have thought about what to take earlier", "Well I didn't know we'd…"** he was grabbed and pulled along to the door, Mark ringing the bell and Jeff suddenly quiet and even paler…

When Ric opened the door he had to smirk, Paul had announced Mark and Jeff, but seeing the younger Hardy completely lost, eyes on the floor was something new **"Get in guys… Mark, I see you did it", "Yeah, was fed up with Jeff and his stunts", "Yeah, if you hadn't done it I would have jumped in", "Well, now it's my personal challenge Ric", "I'll help you though"**, Jeff was still looking the floor, aware that they were talking as if he wasn't even there, and he followed them outside like a puppy, getting down and playing with his fingers, gaze down, until Ric deemed adressing him **"Jeff, so how are you feeling", "Don't know", "Look at me"** now that was the moment Jeff had dreaded, and it had arrived, Ric had gotten up and was standing next to him **"Look at me Jeff"**, he slowly lifted his eyes and met Ric's, very ashamed and very sorry, **"What have you taken kid?"**, Jeff's eyes wandered back down **"Look at me I said… What have you taken Jeff"**, his voice was a mere whisper **"Stuff"**, Ric was pushing back that feeling that told him to beat on him until he understood he was making the biggest mistake of his life** "That I see in your eyes Jeff, but what stuff", "Painkillers and Coke"**, Mark snarled, he had seen a couple of bottles in his room too, but before he could voice it a loud slap that made contact with Jeff's cheek, which stung and drove some tears into Jeff's eyes, hurting even more because it was Ric and this particular situation, Jeff didn't even say something, just put his gaze back down** "Jeff, seriously, you're suspended and you're still going at it, I can't believe it, you make it seem as if you didn't give a shit about yourself nor your career", "I do"**

Ric motioned Mark to go and get them something to drink and kneeled down, arms resting on Jeff's legs as he was trying to make some eye contact with the younger man** "No you don't, or you would have gone to rehab like Vince told you, feeling the need for or not, you can't live like a rockstar Jeff, not with the tests, why don't you get it", "I know", "Then start acting like you did, damn it Jeff, you had it there", "Sorry", "No you aren't"**, the despair in his eyes made Ric lean up and wipe away some of Jeff's tears that were tracing a trail down his cheeks **"It's up to you you know, you have one huge opportunity to get better, if you're not taking it I don't know what to do", "I am, but I'm still not having a problem Ric"**, Ric was glad Mark was one stubborn guy and would tickle everything out of him if he wanted it or not **"Ok, if you're saying so"**, Jeff finally made eye contact, his voice a mere whisper** "Ric…", "Yeah?", "I'm sorry I couldn't be there", "Me too kid, me too"**, Mark chose that moment to get back and put freshly squeezed orange juice on the table, he had to smile at seeing Ric that close to Jeff, between scowling and comforting him at once…

They left an hour later, Jeff lost in his thoughts as he lifted his knees up and got comfortable in his seat, Mark sighing slowly but not saying anything about the shoes on it, if he wanted to sit like that, well then by all means he should, Mark kept silent for a good two hundred miles and it didn't bother him, he was a man who could live with the silence around him, hell he even indulged in it most of the times, Jeff had gone from brooding to crying to brooding, but hadn't said a word either, eyes following the landscape idly, his mind far off, so far off he didn't even notice that the car had stopped and Mark was talking to him, well that was before Mark started shaking him **"Humm?", "I said do you want something to drink or a snack Jeff?", "No, thanx, can I get out and have a smoke", "Just try not to bomb the station away", "I'll go over there", "I think that's acceptable"**, Jeff got out, feeling as if somebody had taken control of his body as he walked over and sat on a bench, lighting his cigarette and feeling desperate about his situation, already thinking about who he could call to come and pick him up to save him in case Mark just proved to be an ass, but he couldn't finish that thought as a face came up before his, a little boy **"Are you Jeff Hardy?"**, Jeff sighed mentally, great, just great, not that his eyes were pretty red from the crying, his mind was pretty blank, his emotions were raw, he was sitting there like despair in person, oh yes, to top with a cigarette in his hand, now he had to get surrounded by kids, who knew him, he wondered briefly if it actually could get worse, when he felt a hand tuck at a colorful hairstrand **"You should have them brighter… They look brighter on tv"**

He looked up at the person having the audacity to pull his hair like that only to come nose to nose with a little girl, around six as he estimated and with a sweet grin on her face _"Perfect… Just perfect, now I'm cornered… Stoned, Wasted, Lost, at the Undertaker's mercy and cornered by half a dozen children, can't get worse, oh yes, it could, I could have been pulled into another reality and this is actually Children of the Corn, great"_, he tossed his cigarette far, faking a smile as she jumped on his lap _**"**_**What are you doing here? Have you been crying? Your eyes are kinda red"**, nothing sharper than a kid's deduction, he shook his head **"Well, euh, guess I'll take it one at the time… I'm travelling with a friend… No, didn't cry, I just forgot my sunglasses"**, he was handed a pink pair **"You can have mine", "Thanx sweety, but I think you should keep them, or else you'll end like me"**, she giggled and one of the boys handed him a paper and a pen and he started signing, piece after piece, talking to them and for just a short moment forgetting about the crap his life was, he smiled, a real genuine smile coming from the heart, Mark was standing next to his car, he'd been standing there for quite some time, amazed that Jeff was not smoking in front of them, was actually really decent and nice, what he hadn't been with him for the entire drive and was smiling, a genuine smile, Mark sighed a smirk on his face, well at least the kid still had some passion for the job, he lit his own cigarette and took a little walk, letting Jeff have his little peaceful moment, before, a couple of minutes later walking up, startling all the kids, the little girl clinging to Jeff a terrified look on her face, screeching **"The Undertaker"**, well that was going well, Mark stayed in persona, even if all he wanted to do was laughing, as Jeff was trying to calm her, and explaining he wasn't coming to get her, but him, and that everything was ok, he too was handed paper after paper to sign and it took a good twenty minutes before they headed back off, Mark chuckling **"That was one sweet thing to do", "What?", "Being decent to them", "Why wouldn't I be?", "Because you haven't been with me all day", "That's cause you're an ass Mark"**

Mark looked at him, the only thing keeping him from punching his head through the window was the fact he was driving, so he growled, resolved to let his anger out **"The only ass in here is you… Those kids adore you, they worship you, and what are you doing mister Charismatic Enigma… You're fucking up your career, your life… Because those kids are the people who probably will miss you most during your suspension, but do you care? You really want to deny them seeing you perform anymore? Because that's what you're doing with your behaviour your little ungrateful, impetious fucker"**, if Mark's words did anything it was bring the biggest pout on Jeff's face, who was inhaling deeply before lashing back **"You kn…"**, Mark was angry, he had prepared himself for defiance and fights, but that Jeff didn't want to understand the hard facts pissed him off beyond everything** "Shut up, keep your comments to yourself Jeff, I don't need them, all you do is keep quiet and think, just don't start getting me to the point where I stop the car to kick your ass", "As if…"**, Mark wasn't one about empty threats and he seriously had enough, he drove to the side, they were in the middle of nowhere, only fields around them, he turned out the car, and got out, walked around the car and grabbed Jeff out too, tossing him brutally on the floor **"You wanna fight? That's it? So let's get it out of your system, because I've had it with your attitude Jeff"**, Mark was knowing very well what he was doing, even if it did way too much good to see him stare at him with both fear and defiance in his emerald eyes **"What? Not getting up? Afraid kid?"**, Jeff didn't need to get the invitation twice and launched on him, only to have Mark grab his arm and twist it, turning Jeff around and making him glide to the floor, his knee pressing with strength on a spot on Jeff's lower back Mark knew would bring him down, and he was right, Jeff yelped and tensed, wincing and dropping to the floor, showing no resistence as Mark pulled him up and sat him gently in the car, grabbing his chin and locking their eyes **"From now on Jeff, whenever you'll feel pissed enough to launch at me I want you to think of this moment… Of the pain you felt… A pain I can either help you ease or make worse, an awful lot worse…"**, seeing Jeff was nodding, well he wasn't really paying attention, the pain was too bad to even really listen to Mark, he felt his body being turned as Mark was slowly pushing him down, chest down and lifting his shirt…

"**I really hadn't planned for you to block your back like that Jeff, I just wanted you to feel pain"**, there was nothing but silence interrupted by some gasps and winces, for a moment Mark had the vision of some weird rural cop driving by, stopping and asking how much he was paying this guy to sodomize him out in the fields, and Jeff's ass, now displayed like that didn't help the vision and he softly laughed, shaking his head as he was grabbing his special oils and heated them between his hands, Jeff hissing as he looked up **"What's so funny", "Just a vision I had…"** he looked at Jeff who was still pale and panting, pain obvious in his eyes, and he felt a little bad so he shared his image with him **"A cop pulling up and thinking I bought your services and we're doing it here"**, Jeff had a flicker of a smile on his face **"If I weren't hurting that bad I'd laugh Mark", "I know… Jeff… I'm not gonna say it again kid, you piss me off I'll punish you, it's easy math kid", "Humm"**, Mark started rubbing the oils on Jeff's back, trying to check as much as he could how bad it was but every more applied touch only resulted in Jeff wincing so he quit that idea pretty fast, it took twenty minutes for him to finish, and to notice Jeff was asleep, and smirking, he got back in the driverseat after having rinsed his hands under some water he'd actually gotten to drink…

After a good three hours he heard stirring from the backseat, Jeff was slowly awakening, the pain in his back still there, even if not as bad as before, he swallowed two pills, thinking he was discrete but Mark had noticed, but to avoid another drama on the route he just dismissed it for later, and tried not to comment the fact that twenty minutes later Jeff was moving over the seat to the front as if he'd never had any problems with his back in his life **"Hey", "Hey, slept well", "Think so… Is it still far?", "Yes"** , it wasn't a pleasant ride for Jeff, after a couple of hours his back was hurting really badly again, and even if Mark noticed the shifts both in mood and in movement, he didn't say anything, he wanted Jeff to voice what was troubling him, because that was just one huge problem the kid had, not telling anyone when he was hurting or depressed, always trying to act cool and all, but it was over with that now, Mark's mind was set on showing him that talking and communicating was helpful, but he wouldn't do the work for him, he'd have to realize that all by himself…

_Bitter Beginnings_

They arrived in the morning, Mark pretty exhausted by the long drive, Jeff wasn't feeling any better, even if he had slept a little he still felt like shit, and carrying everything in didn't really help, even if Mark took some of the stuff out of his hands to help him **"Welcome to my ranch Jeff, and don't pull a frown like that"**, Jeff had been more in awe than anything else, but still, he wasn't really happy about the reason of his being there** "It wasn't because of the place and you know it", "You're still not getting this is for you ha", "I don't have a problem, but thanx for the little holiday in freaky nowhere man", "I like it quiet", "You won't mind if I don't speak to you then", "Fine, cranky bitchy Rainbow", "Oh thank you Mister Undertaker, you're such a charming person"**, Mark was already on the verge of kicking his ass around and the kid hadn't even settled in yet, he sighed **"Get in, I'll show you your room", "I'm allowed in? Wow, what an honor", "Jeff…"**, rather than get the next best stupid taunt Mark just walked off, Jeff following him, taking in his new sourroundings while he rushed behind Mark, entering after him a really nice and rather spacious room **"I'll let you settle in and go prepare something to eat, you can join me down when you're done… And Jeff, no drugs, got me", "Yeah yeah yeah"**, Mark left him alone, inhaling deeply and retaining from checking his stuff, he knew he had something with him, but it had all been very stressing already, so for now he'd just hope he'd gotten the message, Jeff got down on the bed and stretched, silent tears making their way over his cheeks again as he curled up on the bed…

Mark had given him a fair amount of time and was a little mad as he made his way upstairs to go and check what was taking Jeff so long, he stopped in the door and looked at the curled up and asleep man on the bed and smiled, at least it seemed he had a good excuse for not making it down, and one for not having even started unpacking, Mark slapped himself mentally for not having kept in his mind that Jeff had been on coke when they had left, he sure as hell wasn't feeling any of that now anymore and must be competely exhausted, he entered and decided on calling it a day for now and making sure he'd sleep a little **"Jeff, hey, let's get you under the covers kid"**, he saw his cheeks were still wet and sighed a little, it wasn't as if he'd put him chained up in the basement or treated like shit, he couldn't understand what had made the younger man cry, Jeff seemed to be out cold, so he lifted the covers a little and undressed him before managing to get him under them and tucking him in, he placed a little kiss on his forehead, whispering **"Rest, you'll need all of your energy kiddo"**

Jeff woke up in the afternoon, feeling like shit, worse like shit, wondering how he came to end in bed, undressed, pretty sure he couldn't remember having done it on his own, stretching he hissed, his back hurting, and with a little sense of panic his eyes roamed the room looking for his pants, he sigh escaping his lips as he saw them, he slowly got up and popped some pills, having some trouble swallowing them without any fluid but he didn't want to risk to be seen by Mark, he got dressed and started walking through the house, starting to feel a little better, he didn't find Mark anywhere but the door was open so he went outside, inhaling deeply and starting to walk around…

He found him outside, busy with what to Jeff seemed pure torture and he hurried over, grabbing the chicken out of Mark's grip **"No way man"**, Mark put down the axe he had been holding in his other hand and looked at Jeff, laughing** "Well, I see you're back amongst the living, now give it back", "No", "Jeff, please, you're not a ten year old girl, so don't act like that"**, Jeff still kept the chicken tightly in his arms, not close to let it go** "Not this one", "Ok"**, amused Mark went over and got himself another chicken **"And not that one either"**, he smirked **"Are you a vegetarian?", "No", "Good, in that case let me get our dinner ready", "You can't seriously mean that", "Man, where have you grown up, in a city?", "No", "Well, then this shouldn't be this distressing to you", "Those poor things", "Jeff, come on, if you can't cope with it, move away"**, pouting slightly Jeff and his saved chicken took off, Mark following him with his eyes, shaking his head before making sure they'd have something to eat, he found Jeff as he walking with the rest of his prey to the house, he was sitting on the doorsteps, chicken on his lap and talking to it, on some very sick level it was adorable, but Mark wasn't going to tell him **"I see you've found yourself a friend", "Pff, and you a corpse", "One that will be tasting delicious kid"**, Jeff let go of his chicken and got up **"How you gonna prepare it", "My way", "Hey come on, I just asked"**, walking past him to the kitchen, Jeff following him **"So how did you sleep", "Ok I guess, did you"** he blushed a little **"did you tuck me in", "Yeah", "Thanx I guess", "You're welcome"**, as Mark got busy again, Jeff sat down on the counter, head put on his arms and thinking, eyes on Mark…

"**Why don't you make yourself useful Jeff…"**, his head snapped up **"I won't get you another animal to slaughter", "Wuss… No, get some potatoes kid", "And where? Out in the fields?"**, Mark shook his head** "Just in there"**, he pointed towards the door leading to a storage room rolling his eyes as Jeff got up **"Well I guess that I can do", "Oh my thank you so much…"**, they prepared everything, then Jeff went to his room to unpack and take a shower, yawning and happy he heard Mark rumaging downstairs, at least he could take care of his fatigue…

The second Jeff came rushing down, jumping the last steps, Mark frowned, but didn't voice it, he felt like slapping Jeff all over his land, but that would just make him withdrawn and pouting, so despite the anger deep inside he smiled **"Well, you seem in good mood", "Na, just hungry"**, Jeff's eyes were way to sparkling for their own good, but Mark was for the moment in the situation where he wanted to see how bad Jeff's abuse was, so he had to push all of his comments deep down for a later moment **"Will still take a little time… Wanna go for a little walk, so I can show you around?", "Sure, if you promise not to harm any animal", "Jeff, I have so many chickens that it would be quite stupid to go and get them at the supermarket kid", "Yeah, I'm sure that chicken was very understanding when you grabbed it and beheaded it like that", "Oh my, come on"**, they took a little walk, Mark amused at the fact that Jeff stopped at the entrance of the stables **"You're not coming?", "Uh, yeah, well, they're big", "Yeah, so… They are a little nervous because they've been in here all day"**, hesitantly Jeff came to stand next to him, trying very hard to stay as far away from the horses as he could, Mark laughing **"You're afraid of horses?", "No", "Ok, so wanna go for a ride after dinner", "No", "So you're afraid", "No I'm not, I've just never been on one", "Well, you'll do many things here you've never done before kid"**, Jeff snarled **"Yeah, whatever man"**, Mark fed them, Jeff staying behind him and keeping his eyes on the horses, not really reassured when Mark told him they wouldn't attack him with a chuckle on his face **"I'm waiting outside"**, Mark grinned, he was so amused at Jeff and his fear** "Sure"**

When Mark came out, Jeff was sitting there patting a dog **"Not afraid of dogs ha", "Fuck you, I'm not afraid of horses, I've just never been around them", "You'll see, when I'm done with you you'll mount them like Zorro", "I don't think so, my back is fucked up enough as it is, I don't need to break it", "Chicken"**, Jeff jumped up, laughing and keeping his head with both his hands **"No, you won't have my head", "Just want your body anyways, tastes better"**, Mark blushed when he realized what he just had said and how it could be interpreted even if it had been clearly in regard to the chicken incident and not the fact that Jeff's ass was a real magnet to his eyes, but Jeff rubbed it in his face **"Uhu, I see, you just wanted a cheap-ass toyboy, that's why you abducted me, I can finally see where you're coming from", "I'm glad you can"**, it did Jeff some good to laugh, even if he was still trying to stay pissed at Mark for having brought him here, what annoyed the younger man was that he liked it here, if it continued like that he could have some fun and keep doing his stuff, and most importantly get his respect back without having to sacrifice the only thing that kept him functioning both mentally and physically…

They ate outside, and Jeff really had to admit Mark had built himself a real dream here, not to mention his cooking skills were topnotch too **"For how long have you been playing farmer?"**, Mark looked up and smiled **"I'm not playing farmer kid, I just have the land so I keep the animals", "But they are yours", "Yeah", "You have people helping you out?", "Yeah, you", "Ha ha", "Yes, I have, you'll meet them tomorrow", "Where are they now", "What do I know", "You told them not to come because I was arriving?", "Yes", "Uh, thanx", "Hey, it was for you Jeff, I know how shy you can be, I just didn't want you and all of your pissed-off defiancy to bark at them", "Charming", "But the truth"**, they finished eating and chilled for half an hour, before they made it over to the stables again to let the horses out, Jeff helping from afar with comments **"You need a hand?", "Yes", "I'm not sure I wanna do it though", "Then why did you ask", "I would have felt like an ass if I hadn't", "And you're not feeling like one for not helping me?"**, Jeff jumped off the hay he had been sitting on, Mark pointing to a gray one **"That one is a very calm one, will just follow you, try it at least"**, gulping, Jeff reluctantly opened the gate and grabbed the halter the horse was wearing and followed Mark, taking off the halter just as the Deadman was doing once they were on the meadow **"See, not that difficult", "No"**

They finished and went back inside to watch a little tv before going to bed, Jeff tossing and turning for quite some time before he could fall asleep, Mark not one needing much sleep anyways so he had called Paul first to inform him they had safely made it to the ranch, and after hanging up he grabbed his laptop and went on the net for some time…

Jeff woke around ten the next morning and stretched, feeling more than bizarre about the whole situation he had gotten himself in, but the fresh breeze that blew through his hair and made the different strands fly a little and tickle him made him smile and bend over a little to get his powders out of their hiding, he snorted two lines and sighed contently, he felt good like that, knowing Mark wasn't far, in fact he could hear his voice but not quite make out what he said, so he rolled over and leaned over the window above his bed, his arms on the border and eyes scrutining until he could see him, working with two guys on a horse, he stayed there for nearly an hour like that, comfortably with pillows around, eyes glued on Mark and daydreaming before he stretched and got up, dressed and ventured downstairs…

He came across someone who definitely wasn't Mark but was serving himself some breakfast, so he just imitated the other guy, a little **"Hello"** even making it out as their eyes crossed **"Hi, you must be Jeff, right", "Yup, guess I can't go unknown around here", "No, you can't, your arrival has been announced a week back, I'm Diego by the way", "A week ago?", "Yes", "Oh, well I only know since my abduction yesterday", "Yeah, he told us", "So what don't you know Diego?", "Everything really personal about you", "Uhu, great, so my… my issues are known", "Yes, sorry", "Na, it's only Mark thinking I have a problem, I don't, I just like to party a lot", "Well, in that case your stay will be pleasant", "I hope so… Well, see you later, I wanna go and annoy the Deadman", "Good luck", "Na, I'm used to it, don't need luck"** and with that and his cocky attitude he wandered off the find Mark…

_Nightly perceptions__ (a few days later)_

It had become some kind of overly cute night ritual, Mark checking on Jeff inbetween all of his activities, but as he entered the room he saw the bed was empty and sighed, he would have preferred Jeff had come to him, but now he could start a search mission for a brooding Hardy, all peachy, luckily Mark didn't have to search for long, he found him sitting outside on the steps, eyes in the sky and cigarette in his hands, a beer standing next to him, he looked quite angelic like that, the moonshine reflecting on his purple hair and smoke rings swirling over his head, Mark chuckled as he tried not to indulge too much in the fact that the kid was very cute and very bi, no, he was here to heal not to get laid, plus Mark already felt like abusing him by the sole thought of that, so he went over and sat down next to him, Jeff immediately snapping with a defensive tone **"Yeah I know, not healthy, but I swear, I needed it"**, Mark stretched his legs, sighing at Jeff's snappy tone ** "Have you heard me say something kid?", "No", "So stop assuming you're all-knowing, I was actually thinking how cute you looked sitting here like this"**, Jeff smiled before kicking him** "Very funny", "But true", "And you don't mind that I have a beer?", "No, I don't, there's nothing bad in a beer Jeff, what's bad is drinking to drown your sorrow", "Sometimes it's the only thing that helps", "You just haven't tried out better ways Jeff", "Like?", "Like talking to me… What kept you awake, why are you having that sad shimmer in your eyes…"**, Jeff threw the cigarette bud away, and sighed, hugging his knees **"Everything you know", "Ok, care to elaborate everything?", "I don't know, I just feel restless, hurt, anxious, like something wasn't right"**

Mark inhaled deeply, thankful for the refreshing breeze that was toying with his hair as he tried to find which of the problems he should adress first, one came pretty naturally so he decided to just go and see where it would lead **"Hurt? As in physical pain?"** he only got a nod as response, he tried to fish for the next answer **"Your back?"**, again just a nod, this time a little sigh and Jeff turned his head to look at him **"And that's why I take those pills, why don't you guys get it", "Because it's not the right answer to the problem… If it hurts, something is wrong, dulling it won't help you", "So what will?", "Working out", "Great", "You want that title, you need to get bigger, seriously, and I'm ready to help you…", "Ok", "Now, to the next one, restless? How come?", "I don't know", "Restless how?", "I just can't relax"**, Mark had to grin, this sure was leading somewhere fast, so he went fishing again for the next answer **"So what are you thinking about so bad that it doesn't let you come to rest?"**, there was a lengthy silence **"Much", "Oh Jeff please, you need to help me out a little here", "It's confusing, it's so much and nothing at the same time"**, Jeff didn't find the words, well he hadn't been able to find them for himself either until now, he just sighed and after a couple of minutes got up **"I'm tired… Good night Mark", "Night kid"**, Mark didn't want to push him too much, the fact he had opened a tiny bit was enough of a victory for now, little did he know that it wouldn't stay his last discussion that night…

_Healing?_

Jeff was torn after their discussion and sat in his room, dwelling on if he should dispose of some of the stuff he had brought or not, and it took him an hour of thinking and letting his mind flow to finally jump to his feet and take the little bags to put them in his pockets, put his hoddie on and make his way silently outside, taking a little walk towards the pond where the wood started, Mark was on his laptop not noticing his guest's disappearence into the night as he was answering some e-mails, Jeff letting the cool breeze play with his hair as he walked slowly, his mind racing and hands shaking, finally arriving and sitting down, watching the moon reflect on the steady water surface, his mind on what he was about to do, before pulling everything out of his pockets and after reflection burying it next to some bushes, to sit down again, a little relieved but still not happy, he wanted Mark to know, but he didn't want to go and get him and have to admit that he'd brought something and used…

Mark had finished and went to check on Jeff, but found something on the floor that made the blood in his veins boil to the uttermost, and picking up the little bag he growled, starting to look for Jeff, who was sitting, legs crossed in front of the pond and was trying to find a way to tell Mark, but it seemed Mark found him first as he heard him bark **"There you are"**, Jeff bolted up, turning and staring at Mark **"Mark", "Yeah, not happy to see me?", "I was… I was thinking something over", "Oh, how you could get some more?", "Hin?"**, Mark threw the little bag in front of Jeff, who sighed and tears in his eyes started **"Mark, I can explain", "Oh I'm sure you can, right", "I…", "Hey, but before you start, don't go imagining in that twisted mind of yours that I didn't know, your mood swings weren't bad enough and you're not good at hiding your high state kid"**, Jeff shook his head **"It's not what you think Mark…I came here to throw it all in there, but then I felt like it had no meaning with you not witnessing it… I was… I was thinking about how to come and explain it to you", "Jeff seriously", "I am serious man, ok I brought it here, and I used, but hell, I'm throwing it away dammit, so please at least hear me out"**, what followed was an intense staredown, Mark approaching Jeff and sitting down **"Well, then get everything over here"**, Jeff got everything he buried and dumped it before Mark, who crooked an eyebrow **"Hey man"**, feeling caught, Jeff's mouth opened before his reason could shut him **"I kept some of the painkillers, but honestly, they're for my back Mark, don't take them away, please"**, Mark's eyebrow had crooked at the amount that was put at his feet, not even thinking there could be some more, hidden somewhere, but Jeff's honesty struck him **"Ok, so your back's a bitch and we need to take care of it, why did you think I wouldn't understand it if you put the pills in front of me and explained it like an adult"**

It took Jeff aback that Mark just had reacted like that, and he stared at him not clearly getting his point **"I mean, hello, I've been in the business long enough to understand your body takes a toll, especially with what you pull, so how…"**, he revised, pain meds would come later, he wanted to focus on the zillion of small bags first, and pointing to them **"You need coke to fonction?", "No", "Ok, well that's an awful lot for just occasional fun kid", "I… Well I…"**, Jeff got up and got one and emptied on the silent pond surface, throwing in a stone after for good measure, it was easier than to deal with the fact that Mark was more than right, it was an awful lot, but he had just packed everything he had left, he jumped a little when he felt a soft kick **"That what you wanted to do with all of that?"**, Jeff nodded and Mark smiled **"Well our next trout will make us merry I guess"**, Jeff gave him a timid smile as he did just the same with the others, keeping an eye on the pills, just as Mark who was wondering what kinda pot-pourri he had in front of him **"So, what are all those for", "My pain", "You're kidding right?", "Nope… Those I got from Shawn…"**, Jeff started filtering some small pink ones out, putting them on a pile, before starting with some white ones that were slightly bigger **"Those from Dave…"**, Mark stared at Jeff while he was doing his selection and wondered in how much pain the kid really was, and that he'd have to have a serious discussion with some of the guys and their sharing activities, 'cause as it unfolded itself it wasn't only Jeff who was guilty on this one, seeing Jeff gaze at him, intrigued at Mark's daydreaming, he took a green one **"Those?", "The doc", "Ok, I'll keep those with me", "As you wish"** and shyly added **"I'll give you the others when we get back… And sorry Mark, but you have to believe me, I wanted to get rid of them, that's why I came here", "Oh I believe you Jeff, that's why you're still sitting there unharmed"**, Jeff fidgeted a little **"Mark, can you help me to move without pain?", "I'll try my best"**, they stayed another couple of minutes before Mark gently tucked at Jeff's arm **"Let's head back, I wanna check your back kid", "Ok"**

Jeff was splayed on his chest on the bed, inhaling deeply and trying to stay calm as Mark's hands were roaming his back, knotting here and pushing there until he noticed Jeff was asleep, he couldn't believe it, the second time it had happened, but what the heck, he was tired too so he called it a night and got ready before getting Jeff under the covers too, joining him and pulling him in his arms, he just didn't want him to wake up alone in the morning after all the events…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_First Part of the Sequel, I'll finish the last details with the second part and post it within the next day ;-), but feel free to tell me if you liked it or not, Review please, thank you :-)_


	3. Prequel 02

_**I'm sorry for the long delay, but I had some crap happening in my life and I wasn't in any creative mood the past month, everything I added in the different chapters ended up being complete BS so I preferred waiting…**_

**Disclaimer****: **_Same as before :-), Nothing changed_

**NOTES****:**

_A smutty sex-scene right at the beginning, it will be explicit so you're warned (Undertaker/Jeff Hardy)_

_The Show later on in the chapter took place in the UK, but for the sakes of my plot it took place somewhere around Texas _

_I'm aware that he detoxes pretty quickly, but that's only because I jumped days, so bare with me, thank you_

_Hope you'll enjoy this part of the Prequel, I loooooove reviews, so tell me after you read it :-)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

CHAPTER 00 – Prequel Part 2

_**Through Purgatory?**_

_Dawning_

Jeff woke in the morning when the sunrays started filtering in, wondering why he had slept this good and feeling a hand caress his back tenderly he looked up **"Mark?", "Well I hope it's me, 'cause I told the guys not to try to get in your pants", "Ha ha ha"** Jeff yawned and cuddled closer **"You stayed with me?", "Yes, I thought after the stressing and intense events you'd like to have some company when you wake", "Thanx", "So I guess I did right", "Yes, Mark?", "Humm?"**, he could feel Jeff tensing against him, his voice a mere whisper** "I'm sorry, really… I didn't want to lie to you or do things behind your back you know, I just… I… I just needed it to adjust to this place"**, that was exactly what Mark had wanted, one little admission on needing the stuff** "Ok, but you know that needing coke to adjust is just one major proof that something is wrong, but really wrong", "Nothing is…"** there was a sigh **"Something may be wrong, but I don't know what it is"**, and all he wanted was help Jeff come to terms with everything, he kept a close contact, his hand still roaming his back tenderly as he answered, his voice soft** "Well, I'm here to help you, so why don't we start with the obvious… In need of love?", "Hein?", "Are you depressed because you don't have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?", "No, not really, I like my freedom in that matter"**, well that was one thing he could scratch from the list, so he went on with next that came up his mind** "Ok, your brother?", "What's with Matt?"**, Mark elaborated** "Things going on between you two that make you unhappy?"**, Jeff didn't manage to hold back a chuckle as he faked a sobbing voice** "Besides him agreeing on you taking me here?"**, he added with a normal voice, still grinning** "No, we get along just perfect Mark"**, the next obvious topic didn't need a lot of reflection** "Ok, wrestling? You still like it? At all?", "Of course, you think I'd Swanton off everything like that if I didn't?", "I don't know, that's why I'm asking", "No, I absolutely love wrestling", "Even with the WWE and your tight schedule?", "Yes, I love performing Mark, so I'm ok with not having a minute a day to chill", "Ok, so your band? Anything going bad there?", "No, we just finished some great new songs"**

So much for finding out quickly **"Ok, so what the hell makes you so damn miserable that you snort like a fucking, irresponsible asshole", "I don't know", "Jeff", "No seriously", "Jeff", "I tell you, there's nothing, I just don't know why I feel this empty, don't you think I've thought it over already?", "Maybe I can push you towards it", "I don't know what it is", "You'll know when I'll press the right buttons Jeff"**, now Jeff was feeling different parts of his body waking up, especially this close to Mark and in a bed** "Uhu, the right buttons, how about you helping me out with my libido before pushing my buttons?", "Jeff, seriously, I don't think making out will help you", "No, but won't make me more miserable you know", "You're a real moron kid", "But I'm right"** and with that Jeff's hand started to wander down, stroking Mark's chest as it steadily moved lower and started to mass Mark's already pumped up cock through his boxers **"Uhu, I see you wanted to keep that from me"**, Mark shook his head, a little moan joining his words** "No, I just don't think it's wise to start doing this, that's all"**

And then, instead of stopping what he was doing, Jeff slid his hand beneath the fabric and started stroking the now completely hard member, slowly up and down as far as he could in this position, innocently asking **"Why?"**, it really was hard for Mark to not just give in, he bucked a little but still tried to reason him out of it, even if he was already sure he'd so slap himself later** "You're troubled Jeff, you're depressed and this makes me feel like I use you"**, but he seemed to be the only one thinking it was a bad idea, since Jeff rapidly went on** "Hell no, I'm the one starting it Taker"**, Mark chuckled a little, moaning before his voice could be heard** "Yeah, I can feel that, but still, it's not right"**, Jeff was pouting a little, but his hand's movement didn't stop** "Hey, you didn't mind a couple of years back"**, Mark was still trying to reason, but it became harder and harder, and that was not only the state of his cock, his mind started bringing back images from then, very vivid ones** "Yeah, but you weren't this screwed up back then", "Uhu, I may have to destroy your world, but I was just as screwed up back then"**, he let out one last "objection", his body already very past objecting, since he was bucking every time the hand moved down** "It was a different situation Jeff"**, Jeff halted his movement and squeezed softly, releasing the pressure before squeezing again** "Ok, so you're telling me you wouldn't enjoy a little ride?"**, Mark was panting more than speaking** "No, that would be a lie", "So, why don't you relax and let me take care of you, ok?", "Your logics scaringly convince me Jeff", "I'm glad they do"**

Jeff slid lower and pulled Mark's underwear down and quickly replaced his hand with his mouth, and with that Mark's last barriers fell, damn, he could remember Jeff having given him his best blowjob ever that day, and this time it felt just as delicious **"You're a bastard, you know I won't last long with your administrations kid"**, Jeff answered, not letting go of his cock and talking with it in his mouth, giggling a little** "Oh, I'm sure you'll have enough energy left to continue", "Didn't you learn not to speak with a full mouth?"**, Jeff added his tongue to the party and that just did it for Mark, who came howling and bucking, growing hard again from sensing Jeff swallow it to the last drip, and then sliding back up to kiss him before cuddling against him again **"See, it did you some good, it did me some good, and I'm sure that nice cock of yours will be ready to pound me through the matress in a matter of seconds"**

Mark looked at him, raw lust in his eyes, he moved and covered Jeff, spreading his legs **"You shouldn't have said that"**, Jeff smiled angelically and played with his lip piercing, nibbling on it** "Why", "Because you'll get your pounding served now", "Sweet"**, but before he'd penetrate him he wanted to prepare him a little, this was about pleasure and he sure as hell didn't want to add soreness to Jeff's list of pains, so he started sucking on his nipples before gliding lower and, evitating to touch his cock he started to prepare Jeff with his tongue, knowing very well he'd make him go absolutely wild, and he was right, Jeff started moaning loudly, his body arching up as Mark continued poking him with his tongue, managing to push it in and make him somewhat scream with pleasure, he needed all his strength to keep Jeff from bucking, his hands were put firmly on his lower chest, one gliding up to stroke him before pinching his nipples one after the other **"Maaaark", "Ssssh"**, he moved back up and kissed him, putting his legs on his shoulders and gently penetrating him completely in one trust…

Jeff clinged to him, pushing his hips against him, wanting him to move but Mark stayed firmly put, kissing him gently before starting to move slowly, very slowly in and out of Jeff, savouring the thightness that engulfed his cock, it felt so good and the little moans he could hear escaping Jeff's mouth made it even sweeter and it wasn't before long that his pace started quickening, and intensifying gradually until he was pounding him like no-one before, Jeff's whole body was reacting, his back arching as he tried to move in a counter-rhythm to Mark, he could see Jeff's orgasm built up and god it was sweet, first his pupils dilatated and his body tensed, before shuddering and bucking like a madman, a loud moan echoing through the room as he trew his head back, Mark followed him on the spot, Jeff having squeezed his cock inhumanly as he came and it took the Deadman a couple of minutes before any coherent thought would make it through his mind…

Mark's bad conscience came back to haunt him a little when he was laying there, resting with Jeff thightly snuggled close, he knew he shouldn't have given in, but had enjoyed every second, he sighed making Jeff stir and open his eyes **"What?", "Nothing, I just feel a little evil for having done that to you", "Well, you're the Deadman, you're evil, but rest assured I loved it just as much as you did", "I know, I got a pretty good impression of that, and my back too"**, Jeff chuckled, putting a kiss on Mark's chest **"Sorry… I lost it a little", "No problem kid, but listen Jeff… This was a one time thing, I didn't get you here to have someone in my bed but to help you, got that", "Humm, but we could, I mean no mushy relationship you know, but some occasionnal fun, no? I mean while I'm here", "No Jeff, I don't think that's wise", "Arf, so that means I'll have to live in celebacy here or what? And wank myself when I'm horny"**, Mark burst out into laughter **"Kid… Seriously…"**, well it had been nice but he wasn't about to have Jeff Hardy as a lover, especially not with his mission **"Well, yeah, you'll have too, sorry kid", "You're a real evil person", "Yeah, I've been told before"**, Jeff giggled **"I'll have to rape you in that case", "Now do you", "Yes", "Well, I challenge you to try", "Well it worked perfectly this time right"**, it was never easy with Jeff, his biggest caracteristic was that he always tried to have the last word, the upper hand, and his sense of defiancy only fueled that even more **"You didn't just say that", "But it's true Deadman, it's true"**

Mark stretched and slapped him playfully on his ass **"You're one cocky lucky guy", "One with a nice ass", "Yes, damn, we should have never told you, it makes you vain too"**, Jeff laughed** "No, not vain"** and leaned up to kiss him **"You know you want me… So why not? I'm not saying every day three times, but this really did some good, I didn't get some for quite some time", "Jeff… You're not here to get some kid, you're here to come to terms with what is tormenting you, geez"**, his voice was a little pouty as he mumbled** "Whatever", "Hey don't pout now, you don't want to switch coke abuse with a sex addiction", "Why not, with all the pieces of ass I could get in the lockerroom…"**, Mark chuckled, Jeff really was trying to have the last word** "You're not there, you're suspended Jeff… And I can certify you that Vince won't make your comeback easy, so all those pieces, well they are far for now", "Damn, you and the fact that you always end up being right"**

After another half hour of cuddling Mark got up, pulling Jeff out of the bed **"Shower and Lunch", "Can we shower together?", "No", "Oh Mark please", "No"**, Jeff pressed hid body against Mark's, his hands roaming his chest **"Hardy stop it", "Whatever"**, Mark pushed him towards the bathroom and left him alone, making his way to his own room and his own bathroom, grinning as his mind replayed what had happened…

They spent the afternoon in the gym, Mark showing Jeff some things for his back and went to bed early, Jeff yawning the second he had finished dinner, and Mark not being an asshole had wished him a good night and done the dishes alone before moving over to his office and calling Hunter **"Hey man"**, Hunter put down his glass and stretched, laughing** "Well well, the Therapist from Hell… How are you doing? And foremost, how is our national screw-up doing"**, Mark's voice showed he was fed up with Hunter and his comments** "Hunter… Please, you're a grown man, I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive him", "Never", "Well, he's been clean for a while", "Wow, want me to send flowers?", "Quit being an ass, I have a favour to ask", "Oho", "Listen, I have to appear in four days, so do Shawn and Matt, and I don't want to leave him alone, you think you could talk to Steph or her father?"**, there was silence before Hunter burst out laughing **"Absolutely not Mark, sorry… But if you can't trust him enough to stay alone a couple of hours you're proving me right… Do yourself a favour and drop him off at some rehab center… And get your life back, seriously", "Paul… He's ok, he's slowly healing, and by the end of the week he'll probably be experiencing the worst days of his life, and I'm not fond of the idea of having him detox alone"**

There was another silence, Hunter more touched than he was admitting, hell he felt like proposing to jump in and watch Jeff, but then his memory send him flashes of the day he had been told of Jeff's results and the rage came back **"It's only a couple of hours Mark, if he can't survive them, he's weaker than I thought… Let him smoke your hay, you know he wants to"**, the fact that Hunter seemed to have a heart of stone when it came to Jeff hurt him deeply** "Dreadful… I didn't know this side of you Paul"**, Hunter sat down on his couch at his place and snarled, leaning back** "Mark, he played us all, so please, if you're ready to let him fool you again, go ahead, I'm not that stupid", "I just want him backstage", "They won't allow it", "Unless you ask nicely Paul", "Have you forgotten I'm not with her anymore", "I'll remember this day Hunter, rest assured", "Hey, whatever favour I gladly oblige, just not when concerning that loser", "I got that now"**, there was a silence, Hunter thinking about how to help without helping and Mark wondering how to make him change his mind, but before he could come up with something Hunter asked him** "What about Ric? We could call and ask him to fly down and babysitt"**, Mark had to smile at Hunter's disguised "help" and laughed softly **"That is quite acceptable", "Good, I'll call him right away and tell him to get in touch with you", "You do that… And Paul?", "Yes?", "Thanx man", "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever… Bye"**

_Painful realizations_

It started sometime in the afternoon, Jeff had helped him work outside but was silent and seemed far off after an hour, sweating a little too much too, Mark had a little idea what it could be but knowing Jeff he wouldn't accept it anyways, so he took him back to the ranch **"Time to chill a little", "I don't want to chill Mark", "So what you want to do", "Don't know", "Not feeling so good?", "No, I think I caught a cold or something", "Uhu, a cold…"**, Mark went inside and got them something to drink **"Can I ask you a question?", "Yeah, whatever", "Uh, snappy", "No, sorry, I'm just… just… I don't know", "Well, I have a pretty good idea kid what's going on", "Uh, and? What do you think it is", "Withdrawal"**, Jeff rolled his eyes and spat** "Can't be Mark, I didn't use that much", "Ok, if you say so", "Hey", "You should at least consider it a possibility you know", "No, I don't", "Ok"**

Mark knew the best help would come from someone who had actually been in the situation Jeff was in now, so he took the phone and sat down in his office, waiting patiently for Shawn to answer **"Hey Shawn, it's Mark", "Hey, everything ok?", "Well, I don't know, that's why I wanted you to come over tomorrow… If you've got time that is of course", "What happened?", "Nothing really, besides Jeff throwing away trizillion bags of coke two days ago and now starting to be extremely restless and on edge", "Ouch, withdrawal at it's finest", "Yeah, but he calls it a cold", "I did too, remember", "Exactly, that's why I thought it'd be great if you could talk to him", "Ok, we said we'd get him through this, we'll get him through it", "Thanx Shawn", "No problem, see you tomorrow", "Yeah, bye", "Bye"**

Shawn arrived around ten, yawning after a two hour drive after a long evening and started looking for Mark, not finding him immediately but Jeff who was laying outside in the shadows, his guitar next to himself and sighing and fidgeting **"Hey… A rainbow under a tree"**, Jeff's head snapped up, glaring before recognizing Shawn **"Shawn? What are you doing here", "Told you I'd come and visit you", "I've only been here two weeks", "I know, so what? I've had some time on my hands and the weather is really magnificent", "Cool", "How are you feeling", "Brooding on a cold", "Uhu, you don't look that good", "I don't feel any good either Shawn"**, Shawn inhaled deeply but didn't say anything about what he thought it really was, he knew Jeff would only become defensive if he started it like this, so he worked on a different plan **"So Jeff, feel like going for a little ride", "No, I don't think I should get on a horse Shawn"**, all he got was mocking and laughter, Shawn dropping on his knees and laughing his ass off **"You serious?", "Hey man, stop it", "Ok ok, we can walk a little… Mark showed you the river?", "Yes", "So, wanna go and swim a little?", "I'm already ill Shawn, I don't think that would be wise", "You're not ill Jeff and now move it"** , Shawn just pulled a pouting Jeff along, very decided on having a heart to heart discussion with the younger man…

By the time the sun was setting Jeff was seriously sick, and if he had already qualified the sweating as annoying, the shaking that started to chill him to the bone just added to his pains, he sat there, eyeing the food with a disgusted frown, hugging his knees and trying not to vomit at the sole thought of having to eat something, luckily for him not Mark nor Shawn were that stupid and so they didn't lose a word about the younger Hardy's state and enjoyed their dinner as much as was possible **"Humm, delicious Mark", "Thanx Michaels", "You've always been the best cook around", "I know"**, Shawn's eyes moved over to Jeff **"You're ok kid?", "No", "I can see that, you should go and lay down Jeff", "Yes, you should, I'll make you a nice tea", "I don't want tea dammit"** and with that, Jeff got up and stomped off to the outdoor couch and curled up, wining miserably to himself and sobbing, Shawn and Mark both a little worried, finished dinner, Shawn starting to clean the table as Mark went over to check on Jeff…

The Undertaker got down next to him, pulling him into a sweet embrace **"Hey Jeff"**, his hand stroking his hair gently **"It will take a couple of days, but once you're through them, you'll be feeling better", "I need a doc Mark, I've got a mean cold", "No, all the drugs are now out of your system and that's why you're feeling this crappy", "That's bull Mark", "Oh no Jeff, it ain't, you're detoxing kid", "I never felt this bad Mark", "Well, maybe you've always used something and this is the first time you're really sober", "Bull", "I'm trying to help kid, at least try to admit I may be right"**, Shawn joined them after having done the dishes and moved everything away, putting down a cup of tea on the table for Jeff before sitting down on Jeff's other side and pulling his legs over his **"Oh Jeff, if I had known you were that far gone I'd intervened a long time ago", "I'm not that far gone dammit"**, the tremors that shook his body told a different tale, and Mark gave Shawn a headshake, the moment wasn't right for Jeff to see how bad he was screwed up actually…

Shawn moved his things inside, but even if he took the room next to Jeff's he was decided on sleeping with him, he knew his state would only worsen and wanted to be there for him all the way, Mark nodded and gave him a little smile before going down to check with Ric if he could make it over…

The Heartbreak kid moved over to the bed where Jeff was already curled up and lay down, pulling the younger man into his arms **"Shhh, I'm here Jeff, you'll be ok"**, Jeff started coughing and jumped up, running to the bathroom, Shawn shaking his head saddened, he knew how crap he was feeling, the shakings, the pain, the throwing up, the impression that you've got absolutely no energy left, the depression and the racing heart, pushing his memories back he got up and followed Jeff, getting down behind him and keeping his hair back, leaning against his back, whispering soothing words as his free hand was roaming his back…

As Shawn was guiding Jeff back to the bed, Mark was on the phone with Ric, who had already his bags packed and a flight booked and was looking forward to watch Jeff a little **"Thanx Ric, he really can't stay alone", "I know that and I've got time, even if I didn't I'd come Mark, he needs all the help he can get", "What time are you landing?", "Around noon", "I'll come and pick you up", "You do that… See you tomorrow Mark", "Yes, bye"**

Jeff's night proved to be a real ordeal, between throwing-up on a completely empty stomach and the shaking that intensified the only thing keeping him sane was Shawn's presence, the embrace that seemed to not let him go, Mark came to replace him shortly for breakfast, before letting the two men alone and driving off to the airport to pick up Ric…

When they got back, Shawn had managed to get Jeff to get up and come downstairs, even though his position was still curled up next to him and the paleness of his face showed he was far from ok, it hurt Ric to see him like that, and he shook his head **"Oh Jeff, no, I'm…"**, he was speechless and sat down in front of Jeff taking his hand in his **"Kid… And there you said you were ok", "Ric?", "Yes, kid, it's me", "What are you doing here", "Came to see you… Those two baboons have matches, so you'll have to live with me around you for a day", "Oh"**, Jeff tried to sit up but Shawn prevented it **"Stay down Jeff, it's ok"**, Ric nodded and gave him a little smile** "You stay like that, I'll go and get settled in"**

Shawn and Mark left early in the evening leaving Ric alone with Jeff sitting outside, Ric was reading silently, one hand stroking Jeff's neck, Jeff who was laying next to him and moving a lot, not finding any comfortable spot **"Jeff… You'll feel bad whatever position you'll have, so stop moving like that, you'll end up hurting your back", "My back is already hurt Ric", "You feel pain?", "I feel so many things I'm not sure anymore", "How could you let it degrade like that?", "What?", "Your life", "I didn't let anything degrade", "Oh yes, for being this sick you'd have to have a real big issue kid"**

The second Matt saw Mark he made his way over and sat down **"How is he?", "Hello Matt, don't forget your manners please, it is custom to greet people before asking them things", "How is he Mark", "He's… bad, really bad Matt, he has heavy withdrawal", "And you left him alone?", "No, Ric is with him", "Flair?", "Yes, Flair"**, Matt sighed and nodded, still looking miserable but less panicked **"When can I see him?", "Well, whenever you want, I just wouldn't do it now Matt, he's really in a bad shape and I'm not sure you want to see your baby-brother in that kinda state kid"**, as they were talking about him, Ric was making Jeff move a little, a little walk around the ranch, with a pouting and vascillating Jeff who felt like his muscles had been torn out **"Ric I can't… Please", "Just around and then you can lay down again", "I'm getting sick again"**, not a second later he dropped on his knees and started throwing up again, a rather painful experience considering his stomach was more than empty, it took Ric a good twenty minutes to get him back **"I think we should call it a day and get you in your bed"**, Jeff was too weak to protest and let him carry him upstairs, help him undress and put him under the covers, his voice a mere whisper **"Ric… Please… Could you…", "Could I what kid?", "Stay with me", "Beg your pardon?", "I don't want to stay alone… Please"**, Ric pondered the request for a moment, then turned and walked to his room to change and get his notebook and a book, Jeff's eyes watering as he believed Ric to just have let him alone, after a minute the Nature Boy got back in, opened the window a little and got comfortable next to Jeff and pulling him closer **"Try to rest a little, I'm not tired yet, I'll watch you ok", "Thank you Ric", "Don't mention it"**

After the show Shawn searched for Matt, who was lost in thoughts in his lockerroom **"Hey, how are you keeping up"**, Matt finished packing not even looking up** "Better than Jeff", "Yeah, he ain't passing a good time"**, their eyes crossed and Shawn could read all the anguish and the fear in them** "How bad is he Shawn, honestly please"**, he sat down, sighing but staying honest and admitting, his voice low** "Well, shaking, throwing-up, depressed and not sleeping at all"**, Matt had tears in his eyes** "I… Damn"**, Shawn slid closer and squeezed his shoulders before hugging him friendly** "Hey, he'll be ok Matt, it will be unpleasant days, but afterwards he'll feel perfectly fine again", "How did… How did you feel when you went through it", "I begged for a quick death Matt", "You think I should call him?", "Hey, that's a great idea"**, Shawn fished his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled Ric's number, Ric who was checking his mail with Jeff stretching a little next to him **"Hello?", "Hey, it's Shawn", "Michaels? Something happened?", "No, someone here wants to talk to Jeff, is he ok?", "Sure"**, he handed Jeff the phone, shrugging his shoulders when he asked who it was **"Hello?", "Hey Jeff"**, Jeff sat up and leaned on the pillows** "Matt… Hi, how are you?"**, Matt was glad that Jeff didn't seem to hate him for having send him along with Mark** "Well, I'm ok, what about you", "I'm ok too", "You're sure bro?", "Yeah, why? Why are you asking?", "Hey, relax, I just worry Jeff that's all", "Well don't, I'm ok", "I just wanted to check you know, I'm happy to hear you're ok", "Yeah, me too"**, there was an awkward silence, before Matt cleared his throat **"Well, I'll call you again soon ok", "Yes, take care Matt", "You too bro", "Bye"**, Jeff hung up and tried to avoid Ric's eyes **"Hey Jeff, you're ok?", "Yeah", "Uhu, you don't seem ok kid", "Well I am", "Ok, if you say so"**

They got back way past midnight and found both Jeff and Ric asleep, Ric still wearing his glasses and in a sitting position, leaning back on an armada of pillows and Jeff's head buried in his lap and protectively held there by Ric's arm around his back, a book discarded on the floor, the whole view made Mark smile, especially the fact that Jeff was asleep, he hadn't been in days and it would do him some good, he entered and pulled the covers over the two men, then got downstairs where Shawn was sitting and sipping on a beer **"How are they?"**, Mark gave him a small smile** "Asleep"**, Shawn stared at him in disbelief** "Jeff is sleeping?", "Yes", "That's really good", "Yes it is", "He'll start feeling better", "Let's hope so", "I know it Mark, when I started sleeping a couple of hours in a row again, I started getting better quickly", "I know that too Shawn"**, they soon called it a night and Mark checked on Jeff again, who was still laying in the same position against Ric…

The next morning Ric had to smirk upon realizing their position, and the fact Jeff was still very much out just made his smile widen, he moved slowly as to not wake Jeff and stretched before heading off for a shower and breakfast, he met Mark half an hour later downstairs **"Good morning, how's Jeff?", "Still out cold", "Good", "Yeah, I'm glad he finally can rest a little, his body really needs it", "Don't forget his mind", "Well, mentally it works better than physically", "Still", "I'll go and check on him, help yourself to whatever you want Ric", "Will do… Shawn still here too?", "Yes, probably still asleep"**, Ric followed Mark with his eyes laughing before filling a cup with coffee and going outside, Mark went upstairs and sat down next to Jeff, who was in the process of waking up **"Hey kid"**, Jeff yawned and stretched a little** "Hey Mark", "How are you feeling", "Don't know… Weird", "Ok, better or worse?", "Better I guess", "Good… I think you should come downstairs and try to eat something", "Euuh, no, no food please", "Jeff, you need to start eating again or you won't be able of getting up in a couple of days", "Not now ok?", "Ok, not now, but tonight ok?", "I'll try", "Ok" **

It took Jeff a lot of strength to make it downstairs, Shawn immediately next to him to help him outside **"You're feeling better", "I think so, I don't know, I feel weird you know", "I can imagine… Come, sit down"**, Jeff yawned and got down, curling up immediately and closing his eyes **"Still tired", "Like hell", "Ok, well, rest some more", "Hummmm", "Mark is driving Ric to the airport", "Hummm", "Ok, I'll let you rest, wanna eat or drink something?", "Nooooo", "Ok"**, Shawn went back inside to get a glass of juice before sitting down next to Jeff **"You're lucky you know", "Why?"**, Shawn shook his head and kept it vague** "It took longer with me", "What took longer?"**, their eyes locked** "The feeling worse than shit, the throwing-up, the shakings", "It's a cold, guess I got lucky", "A cold? No Jeff, and the longer you'll believe that, the bigger the chance gets that you'll do the same bull again"**, he wasn't ready to hear that, or to aknowledge the fact that he had problems and pouted** "Shawn, please"**, still playing with Jeff's locks Shawn shook his head again** "No, nothing Shawn please dammit, you have problems Jeff, real bad-ass problems, and all we ask is to help you… Ok you detoxed and the crap is out of your system, but you'll need to make changes in your life or you'll be at the same point in a couple of months", "No I won't", "Ok, but still, you can't get any title without shaping your body kid, seriously, they're all way bigger than you", "Sooo"**, Shawn was losing his patience slowly but surely** "So, you need to work-out", "Pfff", "Yeah, see, pfff, you need to want to change something"**

There was a lengthy silence before Jeff whispered **"I know Shawn, I'm aware of what I've managed to do this time… Hunter is… he's… he hates me… Vince won't let me back anytime soon… Mark and you… and Ric… You guys have to plan your lifes according to my state… Matt… He's worrying like crazy… And I'm feeling so, so empty"**, Shawn stared at him before hugging him, moving him up in his arms **"Well, I'll help you feel better Jeff… As for Hunter"** he knew they were both hurting, even if in completely different ways, and that the loss of the friendship that Jeff had been so happy about, after years of proving Paul he wasn't a screw-up, was working him **"You need to gain his trust back you know, he needs to see that you've changed and that you won't fail any tests anymore… And he's just as stubborn as you are you know, so it will take time…"**, he wiped Jeff's tears away, his voice soft **"And you still have Mark, Ric, me and the others, you won't have to go through anything alone Jeff, never"**

When Mark got back they were still talking, Jeff comfortably laying his head in Shawn's lap, eyes locked with his and voice calm and whispering, Mark let them alone and went to go and take care of some things before coming back outside and sitting down next to them, eating an apple **"So, had a nice morning guys?", "Perfect Mark, Jeff and I talked", "Good…"** he didn't want to ask rightaway about what so he leaned back, only looking at them, until Jeff asked **"What is going on Mark?", "Nothing, nothing at all, I'm thinking that's all", "About?", "Everything and nothing kid"**

_Enlightment__ (3 Days later)_

Mark was more than astonished to find Jeff already up and dressed, especially since Shawn had left early in the morning an dhe had heard them discuss until late, very late even, so seeing that Jeff was waiting for him made him smile **"Hey, you're up already", "Uhu, yeah, I really felt like moving my ass you know", "Good, let's go for a run", "Ok"**, Mark followed Jeff and soon they were having a race to the river, Mark needing to slow Jeff a little **"Hey, don't go racing off like that, this is supposed to enhance your physical condition kid", "Yeah yeah yeah, I still won", "It ain't about arriving first but arriving without being out of breath Jeff"**, Mark had to laugh at the cute pout he received, Jeff undressing and jumping in the river **"Ha, this is so refreshing", "Yeah, I can imagine", "You're coming?"**, Mark cocked his head and gave him a victorious grin** "No, I'm not that sweaty already kid, I actually take my cardio training seriously"**, he sat down on a rock and enjoyed the morning sun, Jeff coming out of the water after ten minutes and laying down naked to dry **"You could help me dry Mark", "I could also not touch you Jeff", "Pfff, seriously, you're boring", "No, I control my libido that's all"**, after another ten minutes Jeff started getting dressed again and they could continue their little jogging, Jeff staying next to Mark this time **"Mark?", "Humm", "Can you help me work my back when we get back?", "Sure", "Thanx", "No problem kid"**

They continued their workout in Mark's gym, Jeff for once not feeling bored and listening to Mark's advices, making the Deadman wonder what could have changed the young man's attitude **"Listen Jeff, don't take it the wrong way, I'm really happy to see you're back on the track and everything, but what made you change your mind like that?"**, continuing to lift his weights he looked at Mark and mumbled** "Shawn", "Oh", "We talked… And I realized some things", "Oh", "Yeah, I'm not that stubborn and immature Mark"**, Mark sighed and shook his head** "I never thought you were Jeff, defiant and screwing up to annoy people yes, but not blind to the facts… I'm glad Shawn found the right words to get to you", "Somehow me too", "But still, I think we should stop now, too much won't do you any good either", "Just another half hour Mark… Please", "Well, you do, I'll go and prepare lunch", "Ok"**

Jeff arrived in the kitchen an hour later, Mark shaking his head **"You should listen to me and keep it slow kid, you're doing too much too fast", "I have to Mark", "And why is that?"** he sat down and stared at Jeff, who was fidgeting a little on the chair under the gaze **"Well… I want… want to make a real comeback you know, I want to be already in a perfect shape and show them all that I can do it", "Ok, but this afternoon you'll chill kid, got me", "Whatever", "Yeah whatever…"**

The next two weeks were passing in a heartbeat, Jeff religiously working out every day and Mark glad he could see his muscles built up and his condition improve, so one afternoon he took his phone and sat down, calling Vince **"McMahon… I have something to talk to you about", "Let me guess… Hardy", "It's been two months, he's clean and working out every day, he's ready to come back", "Mark I'm not even sure I want him back, in good shape or not you know, he's a real reliability, he could fall back in his old ways and screw-up again", "I'll vouch for him", "You're sure you want to do that", "More than sure, and I know that I won't be the only one, add Michaels, Glen, Ric and Matt to the list too", "Mark, if I take him back, and I say if, what would you do if he fucked up again", "He won't Vince, he learned his lesson and he's ready to prove it to everybody", "Well, I have to think about it, I'll get back to you", "Fair enough"**

His next phone call was with Hunter **"Paul, how are you?"**, Hunter chuckled, his voice somewhat ironic** "Fine… But not sure it will stay that way"**, Mark's voice was serious** "Listen, I need you on this", "On what exactly?", "Getting Jeff back", "Ho ho ho, no, I told you I'm not getting involved", "You just have to tell Vince that he should take him back, that's all", "But I don't want him back Mark", "Stop acting childish Paul", "No, I'm acting in the best interest of the company, something you used to do too", "I'm doing just that, he's ready Paul, plus I'll keep an eye on him, so what do you say", "Damn, I'll think about it", "Great, just think it over fast and right", "Will do"**, when Hunter hung up he buried his head in his hands, he hadn't thought for a second that two months could pass that quickly, he wasn't ready to act civilised around Jeff already, he didn't want to have to see him, or even worse wrestle him, but denying him his chance, now that Mark had spent all those weeks working with him wasn't an option either, sighing he dialled a number he knew all too well…

Vince's call came late at night, Mark sighing and pushing Jeff off his lap before answering it **"This better be good", "Mark? It's Vince", "Oh, hello McMahon", "Listen, I thought it over and spoke to some people, even if I'm still not convinced it is a great idea, I trust you and your judgement", "Meaning?", "Meaning he can come back, but there's a couple of strings attached", "What?", "He's tested every week and if there is the slightest problem he's gone again", "That all?", "As far as I'm concerned yes… He'll be with Raw for now…", "I'll tell him", "Good, and you better warn him to keep a low profile Mark, I'm not kidding", "Yeah yeah yeah"**, and the line went dead, Mark not interested in some more treatening and advising, his eyes met Jeff's who had been listening, woken up by Mark's voice **"What was that about?", "Well, you're officially back in the game kid, your contract will be ready at the next Raw show", "You're serious?", "Ever seen me not serious Jeff?"**

Jeff let out his emotions and hugged Mark, tears flowing freely **"Thank you so much, I… I couldn't have done it without you, you know"**, Mark shook his head, wiping away some of the tears** "You did it Jeff, by yourself, you've grown a lot, but you need to continue to work on yourself"**, he got a nod as answer, and Jeff's voice was merely a whisper as he looked down embarrassed** "Listen… I know this may be weird, especially since I at first didn't want to come, but… could I stay a little longer… Just to make sure I'm really really ok"**, Mark ruffled through his hair, hugging him close **"Of course, and I want you to know that I'm really proud of you Jeff… And I know you'll be ok from now on", "I hope so", "Hey, why so pessimistic all of a sudden", "I'm a little anxious when I think about going back", "You'd prefer waiting a little longer"**, he got a headshake as an answer, but continued, he didn't want Jeff back if he wasn't feeling ready **"It wouldn't be a problem kid, just be honest", "I'm overwhelmed Mark, that's all", "Ok, that I can understand you know, it's quite normal, but it will be ok", "Yeah… Wow… I'm so happy" **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notes**: _I shortened some things, shamlessly ignored others and twisted stuff hehehe, sorry :-), I do also apologize to have put his comeback in a 3__rd__ part lol, sorry, but it started growing too big again_


	4. Prequel 03

**Yet again I thank all those who reviewed, love you guys, hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much…**

**Disclaimer****:**

_-- The same as with the two previous parts and guess what, it won't change with the next chapters either, I don't own anything, not the WWE, not the wrestlers, no nothing, so yaddayaddayadda I'm free :-)_

_-- In this fic wrestling is real, in case some of you haven't read the disclaimer or don't remember, or just started with this chapter, everything is real, so the Draft too is a matter of "luck" not "script"_

_-- And some Wrestlers are more like their Ring Persona than their Real One, so who cares hehe, this is FICTION, Umaga is Umaga and not Eddie, Kane is being referred to as both Kane and Glen, etc…_

_--Not every show that took place during the timespan is in here, I left some out to keep the size somewhat down, also, not every subchapter has a title, for some I just kept the event title, sorry :-(_

**NOTE****:**___There's a little gift towards the end, a little Undertaker/Jeff hehehe, in the next chapter there will be another pairing with the Deadman but pssschttt, I won't tell who it will be ;-)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

CHAPTER 00 – Prequel Part 3

_**Come-Back**_

The days after Vince gave his ok for Jeff's comeback Mark did his best to keep him focused and calm, he tried to make him realize that maybe some of the wrestlers would tease him or give him a hard time, especially since Jeff was on edge to see Hunter again and Mark knew for a fact that Hunter didn't want to see him, he prepared him for the worst, passing hours discussing with the younger man and trying to get him tough enough for what would follow…

_Big hurdles__ (May 12__th__)_

He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he felt confident that no matter what someone would say he'd stay calm, if it wasn't for his own discipline, the big dark hoovering shadow that was never very far would make sure of it, it wasn't as if everybody was welcoming him back with a warm heart, but it was as smooth as it could get, he tried to ignore the looks as he made it through the hallways, ready to go and have his comeback, knocking on Vince's door so soft that McMahon wasn't sure there had really been a knock **"Yes?"**, Jeff entered, his heart racing and his mind replaying what he actually wanted to tell him, but Vince interrupted him before he could start **"Ah Jeff, good, come and sit down please"**, he sat down, fidgeting under Vince's intense scrutiny **"You're looking good kid"**, Jeff gave him a timid smile** "Thank you Sir"**, now that was one huge surprise for him, Jeff actually calling him "Sir" for once and not pouting like last time they had met **"So how are you feeling?", "Good", "That's all?", "I'm clean Vince, you can have me checked whenever you want", "Oh but I will do that Jeff, rest assured, but for now we have other things to take care of"**, Jeff nodded and waited for Vince to continue **"Here's your contract, read through it and sign it kid, and I hope you've learned your lesson this time", "I have", "Good, glad to hear you're back to your senses"**, Jeff managed to crackle a smile, before handing him the contract back, Vince nodding and extending his hand **"No more stupid, childish stunts Hardy, or you're gone"**, Jeff had to keep back some wiseass comments, as if he didn't know already, no, everybody had repeat it over and over again** "I know that", "Just to have it said kid… So, tonight you just make an appearance to explain everything", "Fine with me"** and Jeff got up, leaving a grinning Vince alone in his office…

Mark had been waiting outside and gave Jeff a little smile when he got back **"And?", "I'm officially back", "Congrats kid"**, he hugged him tenderly laughing as Jeff added **"But no match today, just an appearance", "Better than nothing", "Yup, as much as I had hoped to wrestle tonight, I'm just as happy to start it slowly", "Good attitude"**, a third person joined the cuddling, Matt hugging Jeff, putting his head on his younger brother's shoulder** "No, it's Mattitude actually"**, Jeff jumped a little and let go of Mark turning and grinning **"Hey there", "Hi bro, you look good", "I always look good", "You know what I mean"**, Mark ruffled through Jeff's hair **"See you later kid, I'll let you two talk", "Thanx Mark"**, Jeff couldn't keep back and hugged him tightly before watching him leave in Deadman style, Matt putting an arm around his brother and taking him to his lockerroom where he had some clothes he had brought for Jeff who hadn't been home since his trip to Texas **"Wouah, you brought my stuff Matt"**, Matt nodded, amused to see his brother go through his stuff and beaming** "Yes, thought you wanted some more of your stuff, now that you want to stay with Mark", "It's not forever you know", "I know, and I also know that it's a huge step for you to have asked for staying there", "What kinda step Matt?"**

Matt realized he may have chosen the wrong moment and the wrong words when he saw the frown his brother was giving him** "You know… with your problems and all"**, it just made some fuse inside of Jeff snap as he went back into denial, pouting and nearly yelling at him** "I never had problems Matt, you believed I had some… I stay with Mark because I like him a lot and I have some fun with him"**, that just hit Matt like a slap **"Oh, so you're not coming home because of me, that's nice, really", "No, I'm just saying I'm fed up with people trying to explain to me what's wrong with me, especially you"**, Matt was glaring at his brother and his voice was getting louder with every word** "Especially me? All I did was worry myself sick bro, wondering when you'd finally come back to your senses, but apparently you're still not getting it, do you", "Oh I get it perfectly you know, you still think I have a problem, but I don't, never had and never will, so just shut up"**, Matt raised his hands in defeat and sat down, a sad shimmer in his eyes as Jeff took what he had brought him and left the lockerroom, slamming the door…

William Regal, also Darren for his "buddies" was in the backstage area, walking past Mark who was wincing, Jeff had been so nervous to get out there and now the Brit was positively ruining it as he stepped out, Jeff upon hearing his entrance song figured out why his mic had suddenly stopped working, now what he didn't know was Darren liked him and had been one of the first to agree on taking him back and giving him a chance when Vince had made his calls, but he was playing the asshole and wanted to see if the younger Hardy was ready to compete again, and take whatever shit was served his way **"Is there something wrong with your mic Jeff?"**, Jeff couldn't believe he was doing this to him now, just this once he would have loved being able to finish what he actually had so long thought about saying, he stared at him with a very bad feeling mounting, now would come the trashtalk and the blaming, Darren was glad he had his attention, as he stated what was laying on his stomach, and it wasn't British food, since the younger man had re-signed and everybody was on him with suggestions and "good" advice **"There's obviously something wrong with you, nobody wants to hear your Mea Culpa"**, Darren knew he was one who had had his issues in the past too, so he wasn't after lashing out or reminding him, he was only about to make his show a little more exciting and playing with what he was handed, and right now that was the return of Jeff after his suspension and his little speech, his unmistakable accent announcing **"In fact, I think you should be punished for your sins… Therefore, you're about to compete against this man"**, Jeff was staying put and waited to see who would make it out, Umaga not really being his first choice, he knew he was ready even if this hadn't been planned but his anxiety was building up, his first match after all that time, he was more afraid to disappoint Mark than actually getting hurt by someone a lot bigger…

Putting him up against Umaga was a thing that even Mark had to digest, and Regal walking past him was just the right venting person **"That wasn't fair", "He's three times quicker Mark, he'll beat him", "You shouldn't have done that nonetheless", "But I did, so live with it Deadman, he's back, he wrestles, period… Weren't you the one claiming he was ready?"**, sometimes Mark forget he actually liked Darren, but today was one of those days where all he wanted to do was send him back to the UK via a nice kick up his ass, he turned to the screen to see how his protégé was doing only to find that the fight apparently had started outside, Umaga rolling Jeff back inside the ring and playing a little with him…

Mark intently hoping that Jeff would retaliate before getting hurt, there was another man watching the match with great attention, one who wanted to see by himself if Jeff was back better than ever, not believing for a second he could win against his opponent, thrown into the cold water like that, he was very curious to see what would happen, another man sitting next to him, mumbling as Jeff finally reversed the situation **"Yes, go kiddo", "Pfff"**, Jeff went for the pin, his mind in overdrive, he had done it, he'd just beaten Umaga, he was finally back, **"See", "He got lucky", "Oh Hunter, come on, just give him the benefit of the doubt", "I don't think so, been there, done that, I'm not as stupid as you guys", "Or not as understanding", "Call it whatever you like Shawn, I'm not ready to forget his stunt"**, as they were discussing the subject, Jeff hurried back not wanting Umaga to beat him to a pulp and was receptioned by Mark **"Great match Jeff"**, seeing he was holding his lower back he frowned **"You're ok?"**, Jeff nodded** "Yeah, just gonna have a bruise tomorrow, nothing bad"**, he had a large smile on his face **"That did some good"**, in the back Darren stood, a small smile flickering over his face for a brief moment before he turned and walked away to make a phone-call…

Mark shoved Jeff off to get checked and barged into Vince's office, growling **"Was that your idea?", "I wasn't against it when Darren suggested it, if that's what you're asking", "Ok, I want him on the Judgement Day card", "Mark, come on", "Vince"**, after an electrifying couple of minutes in which Vince went through all the states of Mark's glares, he finally nodded, not wanting the Deadman to get physical to prove his point **"Ok, ok, guess I could do you a favour Mark and come up with something"**, Mark's attitude became less menacing, but his voice was dripping with sarcasm** "I appreciate it Vince, but isn't it more like one less favour you owe me", "Don't you exaggerate it now, I hope he'll be ready", "Did you see his match?", "No", "Well, then have youself a blast and watch it, the kid is back", "Ok ok, I'm glad to know he'll help get the ratings up"**, Mark let out an annoyed sigh, shaking his head in amused disbelief** "You and your ratings McMahon", "It's all about them", "Yeah, and there I was thinking you cared about us", "I do, but I also care for my company, so if he's ready, I'm a happy man, but don't forget, he's at two strikes, he better play by the rules from now on"**, Mark sighed dramatically** "Yeah McMahon, he knows that", "Good, so I see who I can come up with as opponent, I suppose he's back one hundred percent?", "Of course", "Good, just to make sure I'm not giving him something too big", "You're an asshole Vince", "Yeah, and you are wasting my time, so if you have nothing more, I'd like to finish what I was doing"**, Mark snarled, his voice a little snappy **"And that was what? Wanking?"** as he got out, ignoring the answer his boss was giving him…

_Big announcements__ (May 13__th__)_

The next day, Jeff felt like crap, he had gone out partying with the guys after they had arrived back at the hotel, and the fact he was alone just didn't help his mood, Mark and his brother both already in Grand Rapids, even if Chris had accepted to room with him, it was more out of Matt's plea to do so and keep an eye on his brother, he was feeling lonely, missing Mark and his incessant teasings and threatenings, after yesterday he seriously wanted to have a day where he could sleep and chill, his cellphone ripped him out of his brooding **"Hey kid"**, a smile made it to his face** "Mark", "How are you doing?", "Peachy", "Liar", "I'm ok Mark", "Ok, have a nice day and behave", "Yeah whatever Mark, you too"**, Matt was like on eggs, waiting for Mark to give Jeff the good news, and was trying to hear what his brother would say by scouting closer to the Deadman** "Oh and Jeff, looking forward to see you in Omaha kid"**, Jeff wasn't sure he had heard right, actually he had planned to travel home for a couple of days, and Mark knew that, so he was pretty irritated** "What are you talking about? I really wanted to chill a little", "Oh, so you want me to go and tell Vince that you won't be available to wrestle?"**

There was a little silence before he could hear Jeff stutter **"I can… I can wrestle at Judgement Day?", "Well, I think that's what I just said"**, Matt grabbed the phone **"Stop dreaming bro, yeah you're part of the card, so you better be ready", "Matt… Yeah, I will, man that's so cool, that's like the coolest thing ever", "Yeah, I figured you'd enjoy the news", "Thanx guys, really", "Don't thank me, thank Mark"**, Chris came back to the room and looked at Jeff who was shaking, a large grin on his face **"You're ok?", "Thanx Mark… And yeah Chris, seems I'll be travelling with you to Omaha"**, changing, Chris smiled, happy for his friend** "Sweet", "Yeah…"**, Mark had gotten the phone back **"Well, guess I'll let you go about your day kid", "Yeah, and Mark… I really, really appreciate what you have done for me", "Didn't do anything kid", "Oh no, I know you did", "Ok, why don't you show me how grateful you are by winning", "I promise", "Ok, bye kid", "Bye, and watch my bro a little", "I will"**, the second he hung up he jumped Chris **"It's soooooo cool you know"**, Jericho was trying not to lose his balance, laughing **"Yeah, but no reason to kill me", "Sorry", "Listen, we're heading off to the gym, wanna join us", "Sure, just let me get ready"**

_Judgement Day__ (May 18__th__ 2008, Omaha)_

When Hunter read the added match he raged, he couldn't believe Mark had managed to get Vince to accept, even consider it, and his first way was made to ask Mark what he had been thinking, ok he was back, but being immediately allowed to perform in a PPV was just too much for Hunter to understand **"Have you lost your mind?"**, the Deadman looked up and glared at HHH** "Excuse-me?", "You know what I mean Mark, how could you?"**, Mark shook his head and continued getting dressed, his voice pure amusement** "What?", "Jeff"**, Mark was feigning obliviousness all the way, knowing very well what his friend was talking about but teasing him until the end** "What did we do?"**, sitting down on the bench, Hunter was on the verge of pouting and acting like the biggest drama queen** "He's wrestling tonight"**, Mark chuckled** "Yes, so?"**, there were so many things wrong with the situation according to Hunter's common sense, and he couldn't believe Mark was teasing him like that** "So? He just came back from suspension Deadman"**

Mark was fighting an outburst, a laughter outburst, something that didn't happen often** "And?"**, Hunter decided it was time to adress some of the biggest issues he had with Jeff performing** "You know what is funny? Not one single guy, not one, not ever got that a big push from you"**, at least every longing to laugh disappeared as Mark's eyes locked with Hunter's and he became dead serious** "That's not true and you know it Paul", "He screwed-up and now, not even a week after his return he's allowed to perform at a PPV-event", "He redeemed himself, now let it go", "No, I won't, he lied to me, straight into my face Mark, sorry if I'm not forgiving", "At least keep your opinion to yourself in that case, you're becoming tiring Hunter", "I really hope I won't have to see him, seriously, keep him off my back Mark"**

Mark finished adjusting his hair, grinning and making Hunter frown a little more** "Will do, but it will be difficult"**, Hunter snarled **"Well, he annoys me, he'll only do it once, it will be a painful experience, so you better convince him Mark"**, Hunter turned to leave, the door opening and the one person he didn't want to see standing in front of him, glancing shyly at him **"Out of my way Hardy", "Hi Hunter"**, Paul pushed Jeff out of his way since he didn't move and rushed away, leaving Jeff look miserably at Mark who was feeling sad for him **"Jeff, relax, he just hasn't found it in him to forgive you yet"**, Jeff finished getting dressed, shaking his head** "And he never will", "Yes, he will, he just needs time kid", "Did you see his glare, if looks could kill I would be six feet under by now", "He's hurt Jeff, he feels betrayed, he'll come around, just try not to provoke him too much for the moment"**

Mark managed to get Jeff to accompany him to the large screen backstage to watch the other matches, Jeff not saying a word and only walking next to him mind in the clouds, nearly bumping into a raging Kane who was helping CM Punk to the medics, Mark just pulled Jeff aside, Kane nodding to his brother before moving on, Jeff sighing **"See, even Glen seems pissed at me", "Jeff please, he's the last person to be pissed at you, and that's something I can swear you, he kinda likes you even", "Yeah, right"**, Mark pushed Jeff to the couches and sat down next to him, Shawn looking at him wondering what was going on, but Mark dismissing it **"It's cool Shawn, you go and destroy Chris", "I will anyways, you take care of him", "I will"**, Jeff let out another sigh** "He is ok guys, just leave me alone please, both of you"**

Mark had won and Jeff was beaming, jumping up and making his little dance, but Vickie's voice made him halt **"Oh no, don't she dare"**, Orton snarling, voice vile and spitting** "Uhu, oh she will, stupid bitch"** and Shawn joining in** "Yeah, I soooo feel like rolling her fat ass out of here"**, Jeff grinned at him** "Need help?"**, and Shawn just nodded, face amused and feigning seriousness** "Yes, she's too heavy for just one of us to push her"**, they all booed straight into her face as she passed them, Jeff joining Mark the second he got back, ignoring MVP as he passed to get out to the ring to claim his match **"Man, I'm so sorry"**, even if Mark was in a fueling rage, he managed a smile for Jeff, patting his shoulder **"Wasn't you kid, I still won… And now you go out there and do the same, heard me? MVP needs an opponent and you need exercise"**, Jeff grinned** "Yes, I'll put him into pieces"**, Matt slapped Jeff playfully on the head **"May I introduce my baby-brother to that moron?"**, Jeff stuck out his tongue **"Yes, please"**, Mark shook his head amused **"Boys boys boys, you go and have fun…"**, Jeff was grinning** "Thanx Mark, I'll join you when I'm done", "You do that, but first focus on what is at hand now kid", "Yes, promised"**, Jeff got ready to head out, Mark making his way to his lockerroom, the frown on his face making everybody move out of his way on their own…

Jeff was battered, bruised and hurt, but at least he had pinned MVP, and that pleased someone else very much, he even let a small, mysterious and wondering smile slip on his face on his special watching spot, Darren was trying to picture what the Deadman had done to Jeff to make him better, stronger and more resilient, Jeff made his way backstage, his wrist and arm hurting enough to make him head to the EMT's after a little stare-down with Randy, who was about to go and wrestle HHH…

With cooling gel on his arm he went to Mark's lockerroom, finding a still very agitated Undertaker talking to Glen **"Should I leave you two?", "No kid, it's ok"**, Glen just stared at him and shook his head slowly, moving from his spot next to Mark and motioning Jeff to sit down **"What happened to you Hardy?"**, Jeff let himself drop down on the couch, leaning back and holding his arm** "MVP"**, Mark chuckled **"Well, now both Hardy Boys have proven to be better than him, poor Montel", "You're not saying, man I just hate the guy, and it did some good to pin the fucker", "I can imagine"**, Hunter's entrance song started, Jeff's eyes immediately focusing on the tv Mark had in his lockerroom…

Throughout the match, Mark cast discrete glances over to the younger Hardy, and he had to smirk, Jeff was following every move that happened in the ring, taking in each and every move that HHH was performing, memorizing them and imagining counter-moves he'd use, at least that was what Mark was reading into the little unconscient movements he could discern **"Jeff?"**, the only proof he had been heard was a faint** "Humm?"**, the smirk on Mark's face grew **"The match is over"**, Jeff's head moved and he stared at him, blushing **"Sorry, I was thinking", "That I saw kid"**, all the way to the hotel Jeff was lost in thought, excusing himself and going to bed immediately, exhausted by the whole day…

_One Night Stand__ (June 1__st__ 2008)_

As Jeff got out of his lockerroom, the one he had to share since Mark had told him he had to start to make friends again and that constantly staying with him would only make the guys suspicious and _"jealous"_, so he now was sharing, even if he had had luck, and was indulging in the company of Matt, Shawn, Rey, Phil and Dave, so coming out and standing nose to nose with Umaga wasn't something that made him very merry **"What do you want"**, he got an intense scrutiny and got ready to defend himself, but Umaga's presence wasn't for hostile purposes **"Wild fight", "Oh that you'll get, don't you worry"**, if Umaga's overwhelming aura hadn't impressed him much the smile he now got chilled him, and the patting on his shoulder too, he watched the bigger man leave and checked if his shoulder was still in place, and it was, he shook his head and headed of to the ring…

He watched his brother's match together with some of the other guys, happy for him and his win over Shelton, but he didn't have time to celebrate since his match was up immediately after Matt's, Umaga startling him when he stopped behind him and pushed him a little, still grinning like a madman **"Hey, no hostilities before the bell rings big guy", "No problem Rainbow… Now go…"**, Jeff shook his head, between amused and intrigued, and gave his brother a hug before making his way to the ring…

Jeff knew how the odds were standing for an injury, but still, he had to prove that he could survive against guys way bigger than him, and standing on top of the truck it didn't take much thinking for him to swanton down, straight onto Umaga…

He didn't realize what he had done at first, but the slap he got himself from his brother catapulted him back into reality, and Mark's equally dark frown joined to his sibling's ramblings about breaking necks and bones made him bow his head and mumble a small _"sorry"_, unfortunately he started giggling and it destroyed any chance of both men taking him seriously anymore, and the so-called ramblings continued afterwards at the hotel, at the bar, Mark whispering his disagreement on such moves vividly over a drink, Matt just staring blankly into his bottle, wondering what he had done to deserve such a brother, he had to admire the skill of pulling such a move, but it was reckless and dangerous, and the fact that Jeff didn't realize that just drove him beyond crazy **"I don't get it that you think it is normal to do such moves", "It is Matt, damn, the truck was standing there, why not use it"**, Matt was shaking his head in disbelief** "Well, one to survive perhaps, two in respect of your opponent who risks his life too when you pull those jumps", "Pff, please", "Matt, I wouldn't say he shouldn't do it because of his opponents, but for himself", "It was a normal move, plus…"** Jeff took a sip of his beer **"He asked for it"**

"**He asked for it?"**, Jeff nodded, grinning** "Yes, he wanted a wild match, well he got it"**, Matt was still not getting his brother, and continued with his fears and objections** "You could have broken every bone in your body Jeff, you were lucky you landed on Umaga and not the concrete"**, Jeff winced, touching his lower back and butt** "Oh believe me, I hit the concrete and it didn't do any good bro, but I survived and the crowd went nuts"**, Mark patted him friendly **"It was a brilliant move, but a reckless one nonetheless kid", "I'm reckless", "That I know", "And you love it", "Oh Jeff, I'm heading off to bed, night boys"**, Jeff gave him a sweet smile** "Can I join you?", "No kid, I need sleep and so do you… See you tomorrow morning", "Ok, sleep thight Taker"**, Jeff was now the only target for Matt, who stared at his brother, frowning a little **"You… and him?"**, it was the type of discussion Jeff hated, and he really hoped Matt wouldn't insist too much, knowing he wasn't exactly ok with Jeff sleeping with other men **"What do you mean?", "You sleep with Mark?"**, Jeff turned red, shaking his head and rapidly finding a good excuse **"Well not like you're insinuating Matt, I just sleep great when I'm sharing a bed with him, that's all", "Uhu Jeff, I know you, that's so gross you know", "Then why don't you just shut up and leave me the fuck alone Matt", "Hey, no reason to get evil bro, I'm just saying I rather not know about you and other men that's all"**, Jeff sighed exasperated** "Then stop talking about it…"** before finishing his beer and getting up **"I'm off to bed too, night", "Hey wait, I'm not gonna stay alone here"**, Matt finished his beer and followed him, Jeff ignoring him all the way to their room…

When Jeff got out of the bathroom Matt stared at his brother, paling a little **"Jeff", "What now?", "You're… Fuck"** he turned around him, wincing at each bruise and cut that he could see on his body **"Damn, you should watch it a little"**, moving in time with his brother, he stared at him** "Watch what?", "Your health", "It's just bruises bro, it's ok, I'm not in pain", "Oh right, you're not in pain…", "No, a little stingy feeling on my back but for the rest I'm feeling fine"**, Matt shook his head** "What's wrong with you?", "What? Hey, you've got some bruises too on your body, so why don't you get busy with telling yourself to watch it, I'm old enough to take care of myself Matt", "Uhu, that I can see"**, pouting, Jeff got down under the covers of his bed and buried his head in the pillow, ignoring Matt, 'cause he felt like slapping him and screaming he was ok, and knowing how that would escalate afterwards he preferred ignoring him, Matt getting down too, on his own bed and staring at his brother **"Jeff?"**, he didn't get any answer, so he tried a little louder **"Jeff, please… I'm just worrying sick"**, Jeff started mumbling into his pillow** "And that's the problem Matt, stop worrying, I'm ok", "I can't stop worrying Jeff, you're my baby-brother and I want you to be safe"**, Jeff lifted his head a little** "I'm safe, dammit, you've done moves too already that froze the blood in my veins but have I ever told you to stop? No, so respect me enough to understand that I know what I do", "I'll try", "Thanx and night", "You're still pouting", "No, I'm tired bro", "Uhu, sure, well night", "Love you", "Love you too bro, even if you're gonna be my death one day", "Well, same here Matt"**

_The Draft__ (June 23__rd__)_

Jeff arrived earlier and was staying with Shawn, fact that Hunter had welcomed with a cold stare and nothing more than an icy nod without eye contact, he wasn't gonna start playing buddies with him only because Shawn was feeling all altruistic and he was a little hurt that his friend would just let Jeff around when he was actually there, especially since he had voiced many times he was over and done with the younger Hardy, and now he had to sit there and have the irresponsible, lying and cheating brat at arm's length, that realization made him smirk evily, he could punch him and leave, but then he'd have both Shawn and Mark on his ass, no, he had to play it smart **"See you later Shawn, I have some stuff to take care of", "Ok, see ya Hunt"**, Jeff didn't say a word, he wasn't a fool, he knew why Hunter was leaving the room, and the second the door closed behind him he let out a sigh, looking at Shawn who gave him a little smile **"He's not ready Jeff, don't push him", "I know, I'm just sorry he left you know, I shouldn't have come here", "Don't be silly, he tries to find out if he's gonna be drafted or not tonight, he didn't leave because of you"**

They sat backstage, Jeff's dearest wish to be moved to Smackdown with his brother and Mark when he'd return, but already on his pessimistic trip in which he saw them both drafted to Raw, he sat on a couch with Rey, Cena and his brother and waited for the outcome of Hunter's match, well no, they actually waited for it to be over and the draft to start, everybody silently hoping for this or that and fixing the screen, Rey sighing discretly and getting up to make it to the ring to meet Hunter, who was pretty happy with luck on this pick, he joined him backstage to tell him exactly that, interrupted by Cena who had something to tell the Game too, Rey came back to the screen and got back down, watching the next match, Jeff jumping up completely happy for a second, he was moving over to Smackdown with his brother, that was unless he would be going to Raw, he made it out too but not to the ring, and came back to sit down again, his brother frowning **"From happy to pouty?"**, Jeff shook his head, giving him a little, yet sad smile** "No, I just want you to stay with Smackdown too bro", "Yeah would be great, both of us together again"**, they watched the next match, Rey and Phil high-fiving each-other with Phil's draft to Raw, he was completely happy as he made his little appearance with his briefcase, that briefcase that made Jeff cringe, at least he wouldn't have to see it anymore now, Matt grinned at him mischieviously as he was told he was up for a match too **"Seems I need a tagteam partner bro, how are you feeling?"**, Jeff got up, having found his smile back **"Let's go and annihilate those two fuckers"**

They made it to the ring, the crowd going crazy, the match was a real blast until John got a pin on Matt, the next draft was just what Jeff had feared, his brother moving to ECW, well at least they could travel together most of the time from now on, but still, Matt hugged his brother, well he wasn't too happy but not pissed, not pissed at all at the idea of joining ECW, but seeing his brother not so happy he kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again, before they made their way back, to take a quick shower and watch the following drafts, Dave moving to Raw was something nobody even had considered, and Dave was pretty raging at Adam who he couldn't stand the least bit, Jeff was sitting there, head on his brother's shoulder and wondering how that would be, now that they could travel together, he'd have his babysitter back, that realization made him chuckle, MVP glaring at him thinking it was about him, Jeff mouthed at him but since he had to go out it didn't take long and he put his head back down to watch the match, the next draft making him voice his objection **"Oh no, he's always getting me bruises and it will continue now, no no no"**, Matt chuckled **"At least you've beaten him often enough", "But still"**, if Umaga's draft hadn't been what Jeff had wanted, the next one didn't make Jeff merrier, Kane was a guy he could talk to and who had helped him and see him move to Raw was one more downer, not to Dave who let out a sigh **"At least he'll be around me now", "And many others, Raw ain't that bad Batista"**

And the 15-man battle royal wasn't going to make his night, he'd have to face his brother, and even worse, fight together with MVP and Adam, but what the hell, and how had the Big Show phrased it before they'd gone out, they were there to win the next two drafts, and with what they had on their side it didn't even look that bad, way into the battle, Jeff and Hunter crossed their eyes and it somehow compelled the Game to start pounding on him, nearly managing to throw him out, but the Big Show came for his help, Jeff needed a sec after that treatment to remember why, they were on the same team, his next problem was that the only opponent on the floor before him was his brother, and he wasn't about to perform a Swanton on Matt, not for any draft on earth, so he waited and was served Hunter by Adam, and that one did an awful lot of good, what did less were Glen's punches and MVP's backstabbing action he managed to evade, Matt throwing MVP out, now even if he was on Jeff's team he was glad he was out, Matt and him got into a staredown, both aware that they could fight if they wanted, and they both enjoyed kicking each other's asses way too much to let a situation like this slip, no hard feelings, and Jeff started the dance kicking Matt in the stomach and a little brawl erupted, Jeff throwing his brother and the ECW out, he felt sorry, but just shortly as he was catching his breathe before starting one with Hunter, who managed to eliminate him, now that was one bitter loss for him, the fact that Adam made the won for them couldn't cheer him really up, Mr Kennedy's draft neither, but HHH, now that was one good news, at least he could have his little vengeance on the guy…

Hunter wasn't as amused, standing next to the ring, to him this was wrong on so many levels, fate had nicely gotten him on this one, what the hell would he be doing on Smackdown, and the fact that exactly at that moment he thought of Jeff pissed him off even more, now he'd have that little brat around all the time, sometimes life just sucked…

_Admissions__ (25__th__ July 2008, Philadelphia)_

Jeff arrived at the arena together with Shannon and since they had overslept a little, their last evening at a club having lasted until far too late, they made it to the catering area to get something to eat, Jeff getting informed he had to take part in a Battle Royal for a shot at HHH's gold **"That's great Jeff, you finally have a shot at it"**, Jeff finished chewing and nodded** "Yeah, but I'd love to know whoelse will be in the match", "Well, you'll know soon enough"**, they finished and Jeff started roaming the hallways looking for his opponents, the first one to grin at him was Umaga, making Jeff grin too **"Guess you're in it too", "Yes", "Well, you know whoelse is in?", "Who cares", "Well I do", "You think too much"**, Jeff playfully slapped him and continued his way, but not finding anyone made it back to his lockerroom to get changed…

He couldn't stand MVP, the guy annoyed him to the highest, but there was no way he could weasel himself out of an appearance on his _"show"_, anyways what was on his mind was the Battle Royal that had been announced for later that evening, he knew it was one huge chance to go and get a title-shot and a match against HHH and no-one would take that away from him, and certainly not Montel, and he was prepared to have his ass handed verbally to him in that ring, or the VIP-lounge, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let him win this, absolutely not…

And Montel knew how to enrage Jeff and rubbed all his past mistakes in his face, Mark backstage praying for Jeff to keep his cool, and it seemed to work, but in his defence MVP had pushed him very far, and pushing was just what Jeff did too, and rather strongly making Montel trip back and make his way quickly out of the ring, he knew why he ran like a little girl, the look in Jeff's eyes made him slightly nervous and he didn't want to bust his chances in his match later, Jeff following him with his eyes and the fact that he may have overdone it dawning, at least for once MVP looked as if he was at a loss and that was one hell of a good thing, they got into a staredown, both knowing that the match would become the place where to settle this little problem that had started weeks back…

Jeff made his way back and to his lockerroom to get ready and calm his nerves a little before his match, Shannon sitting in there, giving him a victorious smile **"I have the identity of two of your opponents", "I have Umaga", "Damn, well leaves me with one more, the Big Show"**, Jeff pulled a face **"Damn, bruise-time with those two"**, the door opened and Ken entered, rolling his eyes at Jeff **"What an idea to put opponents together in one lockerroom", "You're in the Battle Royal too?", "Yes", "You know who else besides Paul and Umaga?", "Paul? Which Paul?", "Big Show", "Shoops, those two always mean pain", "Yes", "Well, I know MVP and you will be in it", "Well, guess we'll have to wait and see", "Yes"**

The second the bell rung Jeff tried to get his hands on MVP, who rolled himself out of harms way and out of the ring, so Jeff helped Kennedy with the Great Khali, Kennedy even getting down so Jeff could pull his move, they tried getting him over the rope and out of the match but ended both on their asses in the middle of the ring along with MVP, Jeff rolled out of the ring to catch his breathe, before starting a brawl with Montel and knocking him out of the ring, eliminating him, before Umaga and MR Kennedy went out too, Jeff knew with the two men left he was having one tough mission as he was laying on the ringfloor and inhaling deeply and with Umaga's "illegal" intervention he jumped the Big Show eliminating him too, in his mind it all was buzzling, hearing the crowd scream he climbed on the turnbuckle and performed a Swanton Bomb on the Great Khali, hurting his back a little in the process but that didn't tamper with his driven state, it only fueled it even more, unfortunately he ended up destroyed outside…

In Connecticut one man was frowning at the outcome of the match as his friend next to him was shaking his head **"Damn, poor kid", "Humm, I have to say, as much as I love to see him getting punished, he really fought well and deserved to win", "Not to mention that now you'll have yourself one painful match"**, Hunter turned his head and threw a cussion at Shawn who was getting up to get them some more beer…

_Smackdown__ (August 1__st__ 2008)_

After his match, as Jeff was being patched up, he needed stitches on his shoulder and was feeling far from well, another man at the arena received a phone-call, the Big Show, **"Hello?", "Paul, it's Mark", "Hey Deadman, how are ya doing?", "Better than Hardy", "Yeah, saw his match too, man he was out cold, but was a great match", "Yes, listen, I need to ask you a favour", "Shoot man", "I need you to make sure Jeff makes it to the hotel after the show, and to his room"**, the Big Show was laughing **"No problem man, I'll watch the kid", "Thanx, I knew you would", "So, where are you?", "On my way there", "You're kidding me?", "No, I had some things to take care of, but I don't want the kid to be alone now", "Mark, seriously, stay wherever you are, I'll watch him and have him travel with me to the next city", "You would do that?", "Yes, I would", "Ok, thanx man, I'll call you tomorrow", "You do that"**

Still laughing he got up and went on his quest to find Jeff, his first intuition the right one as he found him still being taken care of **"Here you are"**, Jeff vaguely registred that there was someone talking to him and turned his head a little hissing in the process **"Hey", "How are you feeling?", "Ask me again tomorrow", "Will do since you and I will hang a little", "What?", "Mark called and asked me to make sure you'd get to your hotel", "Really?", "Yes"**, he helped Jeff back to his lockerroom and the hotel, **"You're sure you want to stay here, we could room together", "I'm not a baby, I can sleep on my own", "Ok kid, good night, I'll see you for lunch", "Yes, night" **

Jeff immediately went to bed, his cellphone in his hands and checking his missed calls, noticing his brother had called several times so he propped himself comfortably on the pillows and called him back **"Hey Matt", "Jeff, finally, how are you", "Well, feeling as if Khali had played with me… Oh wait, no, that actually happened"**, Matt growled, irritation clearly in his voice** "Jeff, stay serious for once", "Seven stitches on my shoulder, bruises and cuts by the dozen, a huge headache forming and a bitter frustration deep in me… Other than that I'm ok", "Where are you?", "In bed", "At the hotel?", "Yes Matt, at the hotel, actually Paul helped me over here", "Paul? As in HHH?", "No, as in Big Show, apparently Mark asked him to watch me a little", "Good", "Good? Hey, I'm over thirty, I can stay alone for a couple of days guys", "I know, but in your battered state…"**, Jeff interrupted him** "Yeah, I have to admit it was nice to have someone help me back… And now I'll sleep, I'm dead", "Got something against the pain?", "Yeah, everything nice and official, so don't you worry", "Night bro", "Night", "Rest a little", "I will, night Matt"**

Jeff hung up and called Mark, yawning into the phone just as Mark was answering, he earned himself a chuckle **"Well Hardy, you sound tired", "I am, just wanted to call and tell you I was pretty much ok, Big Show helped me back to my room", "Yes, I asked him to keep an eye on you", "I'm ok Mark", "How many stitches?"**, Mark could sense Jeff's pout through the phone as he mumbled **"Seven", "Ouch, that many?", "Yes, that many", "Well, you should try and sleep a little", "I will, night Mark… And Taker?", "Yes kid", "Thanx", "You're welcome Jeff, sweet dreams", "Yup, bye"**, Jeff put his phone aside and switched the light out, stretching before yawning again and drifting off to sleep…

Big Show kept his promise and kept a close eye on Jeff for the next couple of days and Jeff, even if he reduced his workout still continued working his muscles and calling both Mark and his brother regularly…

_Gigantic Steps__ (22__nd__ August 2008)_

Jeff had started not being able of sleeping longer than sunrise and when Mark opened his eyes he found his roommate and protegé sitting on his bed, earplugs in and braiding his hair, he rolled to rest on his side and his elbow, contemplating him for a good ten minutes before Jeff's head turned, he had started feeling all fuzzy and observed and his eyes locked onto Mark's, who gave him a warm smile **"Morning freak", "Humm, morning Taker"** Jeff finished the hairstrand he was working on, took his plugs out and moved over to Mark, sliding under his covers and snuggling close, Mark chuckled **"Jeff… Come on, don't do that"**, he was referring to the hand that was stroking his chest, playing with his nipples and that mouth that was gently biting his earlobe **"Jeff, seriously", "Humm"**

Jeff kissed him and felt pulled up on top of Mark, hands roaming his back before settling on his buttcheeks and pulling his boxers down, Mark mumbling **"You don't understand a no, do you", "And you say no when you're actually meaning yes", "Well at least you're not troubled anymore", "No, only horny, so could we stop talking", "Why? Don't you like talking while doing it?"**, Jeff couldn't hide his blushing, Mark gently inserting a finger and then a second while talking to him and grinning amused** "Mark, please…", "Please what kid?"**, he added a third finger and started to move them, Jeff panting straight into his ear **"Humm yes Taker… Deeper…"** and nibbling on his neck, making Mark arch against him, moment Jeff used to pull down his underwear and positionning himself over Mark's hard cock, Mark retrieving his fingers and putting his hands on Jeff's hips, slowly helping him down **"Slow Jeff, you'll hurt yourself like that"**, he had some trouble keeping Jeff's downward pace slow, and at one point he stopped caring, hearing Jeff's moans and feeling his hips rotate further down he arched up, gripping Jeff's hips hardly and joined his moaning to his, hips moving in time with Jeff's movements…

None of them needed long before their orgasms shook them, Jeff falling on top of Mark, panting loudly, one arm on each side of the Deadman's head, face nuzzled in his neck, Mark was pulling out of him and hugged him, his arms on Jeff's back **"Oh kid, that's one nice activity when waking up"**, Jeff lifted his head, grinning **"Yeah it is, but you're not accepting often enough", "Well, that's to make you want it more"**, Jeff rolled off of him and stretched on his back, laughing **"So you're denying nine out of ten times just to make you more desirable", "No, not desirable, but wanted"**, Mark got up to go to the bathroom for a shower, but seeing Jeff's pleading look he had to smile and motioned him to join him, knowing how badly Jeff needed cuddling and loved taking showers with him, Mark even soaped the younger man's back, giving him a free massage while he was at it, Jeff leaning on his arms against the showerwall, head bend and sweet moans exiting his throat **"Oh no kid, this is shower-time, not the next round", "I know, but it just feels so good when you do that", "That's what I intend"**, Mark finished the massage, got rid of the soap, slapped Jeff on his ass and left him standing under the spray of water **"Ouch", "Oh yes Jeff, ouch, I get you"**

Jeff got out of the bathroom when Mark was already dressed and checking his mails, he dressed too and sat down next to Mark's legs **"Breakfast?", "Yes, I'm just finishing this mail"**, while waiting, Jeff finished the bag he'd take to the arena later, and by the tme he was done, Mark was putting his laptop away…

Jeff was playing with Mark's hat, making it turn in his hand and looking at him getting ready for his return **"Scare the shit out of her", "I will kid", "Ha, I'm probably more excited than you are", "Now are you?"** Mark grabbed the hat back and put it on, checking himself in the mirror, Jeff commenting **"Perfect", "Jeff, could you give me some space please"**, he got a last hug and Jeff grinned **"Sure, go get them"** and left the lockerroom, knowing just like he did need some time before matches Mark did too, and it gave him some time to grab a bite before getting to the backstage screen and sitting down, pushing Shawn out of the way and off the couch at the same time, fact that caused a general hilarity amongst all the witnesses of the act **"Hey, have you lost it?"**, Jeff stuck out his tongue, playfully teasing him some more** "Nope, I need to be comfortable that's all", "Do you?", "Yes, to watch the Deadman", "Well me too you asshole, so move a little"**, laughing, Shawn let himself drop half on Jeff who moved a little and put his arm around him **"Ah see, you can be nice when you want it", "No, only when I have to"**, they watched Vickie and the ring and then suddenly the lights went out and a very recognizable gong could be heard…

The moment he was told he had to wrestle the Great Khali his face had drained of all colour and he had started to silently pray all the Gods available and who would find it in themselves to help him that the guy would miraclously disappear before the match, but it didn't help and so he was faced with someone he knew he'd have some major problems to pin, Hunter stared at him without any emotion, man there were days Hunter was feeling blessed that he could show no emotion when needed, as he passed him million things went through his mind, one major one a warning to watch his back in the ring, but nothing escaped his lips, Jeff followed his entrance on the screen, Mark standing behind him to keep his ass safe from Khali, he didn't want them to start it backstage, and the glare Jeff received made him have to hold him back, the younger Hardy already wanting to tear apart the Punjabi Monster **"Relax Jeff, you'll have him in the ring", "Yeah, but why not knock him down here? Would make it easier in the ring you know", "It's true that this won't be an easy match kid, but I know that you'll find one good strategy in there"** Mark tipped his finger against Jeff's forehead and hugged him, whispering **"And please, focus on Khali, not Hunter, ok…", "I'll try Mark", "Good"**, Mark watched him make his way to the ring, a worrying frown on his face…

Hunter checked out Khali when he made his way to the ring, commenting the whole scene with Ross, getting even into a little stare-down with the Giant, only interrupted by Jeff making his way to the ring too, entering and doing what Mark had said, keeping his entire attention on his opponent and not the one sitting outside, and he didn't flinch when they started a little staredown, he only felt pissed when he was pushed back and didn't refrain from slapping him, immediately doing the wisest thing, sliding out of the ring and getting out of harm's way, but once back in he got one major clothesline that knocked the air right out of him and the following headbutt didn't help, he knew he was in trouble, he had hoped he could stay out of his grip but right there he was just a puppet for his opponent, and he could swear his shoulder was falling apart when Khali was applying his hold, and being thrown through the ring on his back wasn't really what he had planned, it was pure pain right now, and he was trying to figure out how to reverse the situation, and quickly…

Jeff didn't see the way Hunter was observing the match but he managed to finally get one done and jumped on the turnbuckles, unfortunately he decided to cheer with the fans and not perform his move immediately and Khali used the moment to throw him outside the ring…

Hunter punched him straight in the face before he could do more and just distract Jeff and grabbed a chair, ready to use it against Khali, he knew he wouldn't let his manager and translater get hurt and would let go of Jeff to come and save him, so he just waited and slammed the chair straight to Khali head the second he grabbed him, hoping Jeff would make good use of it, he didn't know what possessed him all of a sudden, but seeing the kid fight in that ring made him want to have a victory and a title-shot, maybe Mark was right afterall and he had changed, really changed this time, and Jeff didn't lose a second, getting Khali down and pinned, and immediately rolling his ass out of the ring, and at speed of light, he didn't want to give Hunter a shot with his chair to prove a point now that the match was over, Hunter was not hiding the fact that his eyes were lingering on the younger man, his thoughts well hidden…

He had won but his rips were telling him that they had taken a toll on it, he had some trouble breathing correctly and was immediately pulled along by the Deadman to get checked **"Hey wait, I need to talk to Hunter"**, Mark didn' let go and continued to pull him along** "No you don't Jeff, you don't want to do that", "Seriously Mark, he helped me out there"**, Jeff was trying to get him to let go but was unsuccesful with any of his attempts so he stopped and started to cooperate, leaning on Mark…

It wasn't Jeff but Shawn who welcomed Hunter, a large grin on his face **"Well well well", "No, shut up, I just did it 'cause the kid is smaller than Khali, an easier kill so to speak", "Of course Paul, of course, how could I think otherwise"**, Hunter sighed and left him standing there, making his way to his lockerroom to get his things and leave, but Shawn was following him, continuing his little teasings…

Mark made a mental memo to inform Jeff that Hunter probably had done it for other reasons than to help him even if he had some doubt, just a little doubt, he had seen Paul's face and was starting to wonder, but what Jeff had to know was that Hunter wasn't the guy to be around right now** "Uhu, you can call it help or whatever, but I strongly urge you not to talk to him"**, his diverse pains made Jeff hiss and lean a little more on the Deadman, Mark worrying a little **"You ok?", "Yeah, just my rips", "Just your rips, nice", "Hey, I'm gonna wrestle Hunter, who cares about some rips that sting", "Yes you will, and well, you should kid, it will be difficult if you're not at three hundred percent"**, Mark pushed him down and positioned himself at Jeff's head, keeping him gently down by his shoulders **"Stay still kid"**, and even if he wasn't one hundred percent ok with the fact Jeff got some pills, he didn't say anything, knowing that it would help Jeff support the pain and manage to get some sleep that night…

When Jeff was patched up he helped him to the lockerroom and helped him change before dragging him to the car where Glen was already waiting **"Ah, we're taking Hardy with us", "Yes"**, he opened the door and Jeff got in the backseat, laying down, yawning and closing his eyes **"You rest kid"**, Kane was laughing getting in with his brother **"Khali killed him"**, Mark looked at the sleeping man through the rear-mirror and smiled** "He'll be ok", "He seems ok to me already Mark", "It was a way of speech bro"** , they made it to the hotel, Jeff waking when the engine humming stopped, opening his eyes and needing a moment to understand where he was, Kane playfully pulling him out by his legs **"Hey…", "Get up Hardy", "If you let go"**, he was hanging upside down in Kane's grip, giggling **"Come on, let me go man"**, Glen grinned and let him down, slowly, Jeff getting up wincing a little **"You're ok Hardy?", "Yeah, just my rips, but not your fault Glen"**, Glen insisted on carrying Jeff's bag, Jeff yawning and tired got helped to the room and put in the bed, soundly asleep before Mark and Glen were on their way downstairs…

_One more Kill__ (29__th__ August 2008)_

Yet another match against MVP, Jeff had gotten ready and was sitting in the catering area with Mark and Shawn, his legs comfortably stretched over Mark's and eating an apple, apple he tossed to Shawn when he was informed he was up in five, getting his obligatory hug from Mark before making his way to the ring, jumping around and ready to show Montel he could beat him and that their last match was only one slip…

Jeff had said he'd end up flat on his back with his ego and his attitude and that's exactly what happened, Montel had provoked him so many times that it did really good to hand him his ass like that, Jeff was so ecstatic that he didn't sense Shelton arriving from behind, knocking him down and helping MVP up…

Mark was shaking his head as Jeff was entering their lockerroom **"What?"**, Mark smiled, shaking his head** "Nice win, but how many times will I have to tell you to watch your back"**, Jeff sighed, sitting down** "Yeah, I know, it pisses me off too Mark, I was just too happy for having pinned that fucker", "Yeah, and Shelton just used that to his advantage", "Can we change the subject Deadman", "Sure, you're ok?"**, he nodded slowly** "Yes, bruised as always, but nothing too painful"**, Mark patted him gently** "Good, let's get ready to head back to the hotel", "Yes"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Soooo, I sincerely hope you liked it, the next one is just being finished and will be up by Saturday, Jeff's birthday party having been moved from this chapter to the next one :-), just 'cause I'm mean hehehehe_

**NOTE****: **_The next chapter of "Glimpse of an Eyebeat" will be posted the moment I'll stop screwing up my own plots, up until now all I came up with was supreme BS, it's not as if nothing was written, I'm at 9 word pages, but I still need to put the different parts together and I somehow seem to flow around the "bright" ideas without grasping them, so to my readers of that fic, I'm sorry for the delay, I'll try to squeeze it out hehehe and post soon _


	5. Chapter 01

**Well, first thanx goes to the readers who Reviewed (I could kiss you guys hehehehe), a second to those who read and didn't review (yeah, I know, I don't always review either, thinking that the fact that I loved what I read would be sensed by the author, well, euh, not sure it does hehehehe, but still), as long as you liked it I'm all happy :-)**

**I know, one day earlier as advertised, but I had it done, so why not post it and get on with the next one, which will cover "Unforgiven"**

**Disclaimer****: **_And again, not changing, still don't own them or the WWE, nor am I making money with this, I did however use the same words in the interviews that they did, the credit goes to the s***heads that do the scripts, should I ever catch one of those there will be Armageddon hehehe, damn, they sometimes come up with sicker crap than I do *pouts*_

**Notes****:**

_- A little Undertaker/? Hehehe, it was asked for, I serve it :-)_

- _This chapter, and probably the following too will all be shorter than the Prequels_

_- I know that Kane wasn't there, but it's a FICTION, I just make it fit hehehe, so Raw and Smackdown were in the same area_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 01

_**New won courage**_

_**Smackdown**_

_**(September 5**__**th**__** 2008, St. Louis)**_

Jeff arrived in St Louis with Mark, Glen, Dave, Matt and Shawn, Mark having surprised him with a birthday party at the ranch and many of his friends invited, even Shannon and some buddies from Cameron, and it had taken two days to recuperate, Mark even having accepted that Jeff had been wasted like he hadn't been in a long time, fact Phil had commented dryly by explaining it was only helping him slip into his old ways, it had been a moment where Mark had wanted to drown the straight-edge guy in his pond, more for being the voice of reason that anything, but since Jeff immediately after feeling like a human again had started going back to run in the morning and consequently work-out, Mark had let it slip and gone back to business as usual, so arriving in St. Louis, Mark took a double-room, Jeff scotched to him **"Can I…", "Yes, you can", "Thanx Mark", "You're welcome"**, they spent the evening relaxing at the bar of the hotel and called it a night pretty early, Mark insisting on driving to the arena before noon the next day…

Hunter had made it to the arena in a pretty decent mood, little did he know his good mood wouldn't last long with all the belligerent guys that were hoping to get his title, he got comfortable in his private lockerroom before heading over to the catering area, where Jeff sat, earplugs on as usual and lost in thought still enjoying his lunch, unfortunately for him Paul still wasn't ready to forgive him his last _"faux-pas"_ even if it had been months back and was sure to make him feel awkward and unwanted at the first occasion he found, and this one wasn't different, he pulled Jeff's plugs out, not only startling him, he added **"I see you've earned enough trust to eat your food alone, congrats kid"**, Jeff rolled his eyes, for over four months, ever since he had come back, Paul had been giving him a very hard time, pushing him over the edge, making him rethink his mistakes at least three times a day, as if those hadn't been _"hammered"_ already into him and caused him enough sleepless nights, no, he had to keep going, Jeff sighed **"Why can't you just say nothing Paul, if you can't bring up a decent word, just stay out of my face and go back to ignoring me", "'Cause you might forget you're a lying cheating screw-up", "Don't you worry about that"**, Jeff put the plugs back in and took his lunch, leaving that area, fed up with Hunter and his constant teasings, Hunter's eyes following him with an inscrutable expression on his face…

Mark saw at the frown his protégé was pulling that something must have happened **"You and Randy gotten at it again?", "No, don't even think that sucker is here"**, oh yes, it was a real love story those two, so if it hadn't been Orton, the next best guess fell on the Game, and Jeff's growl made it evident **"Jeff… I know he's tough on you, but just let it slip"**, Jeff was positively raging, pacing through the lockerroom and glaring at the air** "Uhu, everytime I see him he starts over Mark, this time it was if I had earned enough trust to eat alone, man, first I'll take his title, then his tongue, seriously"**, Mark chuckled, Paul was not making it easy for Jeff, but he had never had the intention to say something about it, both men respected each other too much to judge the others attitude, they had been through enough together to know the other one was wise enough to make the right call, now for this particular case their opinions and actions were differing like day and night, but both aiming at the same goal, and so far it had perfectly worked, Jeff staying out of trouble and working on his issues, it wasn't as if he had turned into a second CM Punk, but the _"illegal"_ and _"unprescribed"_ stuff had pretty much disappeared completely, so the tongue thing wouldn't be the best of choices, since pretty much no line of defense could be build up in his defense, Mark just nodded amused, smirking **"Well good for you, you go and do that Jeff", "Thanx a lot", "Listen, he's not your enemy Jeff, the sooner you understand that, the sooner you two will co-exist better", "I know, but sometimes he acts like I'm not even there", "Sometimes he doesn't see people are there"**

Hunter had made it to the ring and was holding his little speech, proud about some of his jokes and mind set on making sure they all knew they were out of luck when it came to him, what was bothering him most was that Joey idiot who had to start with his statistics and he was sure to make him understand he didn't enjoy reading it, and as he was nicely on his way, explaining what chance it really was he was having, but he got interrupted, fact he managed to ignore for a couple of seconds but Shelton made sure the King of Kings would pay him some attention, and Hunter did, anger flashing up as he was shown a little reminder of last weeks little clash, but sure as hell Hunter wasn't one to just nod and let it pass, no, he was fed up with all of those losers trying to get his title, one they all were far from deserving for that matter **"That's really cool Shelton, it's especially cool how you left out the part where right before that I had beaten you… I hand it to you Shelton, that makes you an excellent cheapshot artist, you're very good at it, but I tell you what, since you're so good at dropping people, why don't you drop that microphone and walk to this ring and see how you'll do with me face to face"**

He had really hoped Shelton would come and get some, he was so fed up, but really fed up and now he'd teach at least one of those an early lesson, unfortunately it really wasn't his day, since MVP too took the liberty to come and adress his supremacy, Hunter had to admit it was entertaining the way those two startet to bark at each other, kindergarden really, he observed the scene for a moment, listening to their bickerings, before deciding it was time to cut their air-time for their own good, they were making fools of themselves **"Guys guys guys guys guys stop stop stop"**, my, Hunter felt like a teacher, and sure as hell as the champion, those two had no chance, so he went on with explaining the meaning of "promo" to them, pretty provocatively for that matter **"Now it's a very simple formula, you guys… nothing… none of this is ringing a bell to you? Nothing?"**, he turned towards the crowd, amused **"I swear to you I'm gonna be champion like for the next century"**, **"What don't you guys get, I'll tell you what, here's the thing, you guys just go ahead…"**, and with that he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye and turned just in time to avoid an attack from Brian Kendrick who had sneaked on him from behind…

Jeff was glad he was staying with the Undertaker, it was one quiet place since Vickie's soul was on the line, he had just finished changing when Mark looked at him and made a head motion towards the screen he had in his locker, Jeff hadn't been really paying attention, his mind far off but seeing what was happening in the ring he growled **"He wouldn't do it for me though, and you know it"**, and with that, without a second thought he took off, rushing through the hallways and straight out towards the ring where HHH was struggling against four opponents, three he would face in a couple of days and one huge coward who just intervened when it seemed safe, that was Hunter's immediate opinion of Ezekiel as he felt Kendrick's dirty vicious move from behind and went down, a little knocked out, at least he was man enough to admit that to himself, his position was not the safest and he needed to get the upperhand quickly, and it proved to be most unfavourable for the Game that MVP and Shelton made it to the ring before Jeff, sides pretty clearly chosen for all of them, it would end two versus three, euh no, four, down in a corner Hunter was taking kicks and punches from all three of his future opponents, Ezekiel keeping back for the moment, seriously wondering how this would end, but the sudden frenzy of the audience made him hope an ally was making it to his rescue, Jeff was rushing down the to the ring, having quickly registred what was going on and ready to dodge Brian's launch at him, he made sure he would stay out of his way and catapulted him outside the ring before going for both MVP and Shelton, what he hadn't been anticipating was that Ezekiel was still there and active too, unfortunately that fact was brought painfully back to his mind as he pulled Jeff's leg away before he could perform his Swanton, making him go down on the turnbuckle then drop to the ringfloor, winding in pain…

Backstage the Undertaker hissed too, that wasn't going as he had planned, but he couldn't do anything else but watch as Ezekiel went after Jeff, the next events made him chuckle, yeah, finally it was going the way it should, Hunter was back up and was armed with a chair and didn't hesitate to smack it onto his back and clearing the ring he made sure they wouldn't have the guts to try it again, Jeff had managed to get back up, wondering how he could have been that stupid, even if the pain was slowly subsiding, he felt like a moron not to have watched his own back, great rescue mission he had pulled, but still, even with the ropes he stood, keeping an eye on the cowards who took off, Hunter turning and looking at Jeff, switching the chair from one hand to another, ready to help him should he need it **"You're ok?"**, Jeff nodded, yet again it was more his soul that was screaming than his body, especially when face to face with this man, they made it back silently, Jeff gazing over at the belt from time to time and Hunter catching his gaze **"Don't get any funny thoughts… It's not because you came and helped me that I'll make it easy for you to get this"**, and with those words he left him standing there…

Jeff went back to his, well to Mark's lockerroom and was greeted by a chuckle **"Guess you won't have sex tonight kid"**, Jeff gave him a fake smile** "Very funny, thank you for your compassion", "My compassion comes in form of ice I stocked in the fridge, so please, suit yourself", "Thanx man"**, Mark had to, he usually wasn't a teaser, but he just had on this one** "And Jeff, he didn't pull the chair over your head", "I'm relieved"**, he sat down with the ice in a towel and tried somehow to get comfortable, as the Deadman continued **"You should start glancing back before jumping on the turnbuckle kid, seriously, would be less lethal"**, Jeff leaned his head back **"Yeah, and the thought of him being at ringside later makes me creep, seriously, he's so going to intervene, I know that", "Why don't you ask Hunter to accompany you to the ring?"**, Jeff's head snapped up and he stared at Mark as if he had lost his mind** "Have you lost it"**, the Rainbow-haired Warrior was probably one of the few who could talk to him like that, and with that tone that suggested they really believed he had lost it, without going down hard…

Mark only locked his eyes with his annoyed and glared, showing he didn't like the attitude he was getting** "I don't think so Jeff, give me one good reason not to", "I don't wanna go through the humiliation of him saying no and laughing in my face Mark"**, he tried one last time, just so he had said everything he wanted on the matter** "You don't know that", "Maybe not, but I'm not ready to try and find out"**, Jeff turned his attention to the screen where MVP was wrestling Finlay, and MVP's earlier words came back to taunt him, he mouthed **"Charismatic Enigma, whatever that means… Stupid fucker"**, before spitting like a five year old **"I so hope he loses", "Very mature Jeff", "You seriously tell me you never wished for someone you didn't particularly like to lose a match?", "Of course I have", "So, does that mean you're not acting mature then too?", "Of course it does, and it doesn't mean I'm proud of hoping such things kid, but it's human", "He so insulted me last week", "I know, but it's what I told you, you'll have to endure that, you fucked up, it will come to bite you any time you'll have a feud with someone kiddo, that's the way it works", "Sucks… I'll prove them all wrong"**

His match against Brian wasn't exactly something he wanted to remember, he knew Ezekiel would intervene, and when he was laying on the floor winding he thought that maybe he just should have listened to Mark and asked Hunter to come to the ring with him, it either would have ended like it had now, or it would have ended in a fair match and him winning, and back in the lockerroom he saw Mark's dark frown and he immediately mumbled **"Yeah I know, watch your back, I didn't, I lost, I've learned my lesson Mark", "How many times does it have to happen kid? You have to watch your back dammit", "Yes, I know"**, Mark shook his head** "No you don't"** and took two steps, stopping right in front of him, hugging him **"You're a walking catastrophe Jeff", "Pfff, I'm hurt, that's what I am"**, his grin showed he was only faking it, and Mark sat him down, locking their eyes **"When you're playing with the top dogs, you need to constantly keep in mind that an attack can come from everywhere kid", "I know, I just forgot for a moment, I got it now, it won't happen again", "We'll see"**

Jeff had been following HHH to rattle his cage a little, to make sure he wouldn't forget him, and seeing Hunter do his little _"promo"_, he waited for the right opportunity to strike. Hunter started with the interview, wondering what that was for a question and if she had been talking about concerns in general, like a consequent hard-on every morning or a win in a match, or perhaps something more precise, so he opted for what he could imagine some blond at a pageant throwing out and started with ironic humor, even if they concerned him, but hell, that wasn't an intelligent question anyways **"My greatest concern at this point Eve would need to be probably global warming or it could be the economy in general…"**, Jeff was supressing a chuckle, leaning casually against the wall and facing Hunter to taunt him, but for now he fainted complete "unconcern" regarding the person he had sensed entering and he continued **"But that aside, you know it's just another day at the office… When you're the WWE champion, when you're on top, the list is a mile long of guys waiting in line to take a shot at you, to knock you of the top, what you gotta to do is , you gotta take a step back, you don't look at how long the list is, you look at the guy standing right in front of you and you overcome that obstacle"**

He saw Jeff approach in the corner of his eye and matter-of-factly added, just proving his point with the exact exemple Jeff was giving** "Until the next obstacle comes along that's staring you right in the face"**, he moved forward ending up nose to nose with Jeff, well perfect, that guy was sure to make his day** "Eve, let me ask you a question… Do you think it's at all possible for anybody to complete a full thought on this show without someone interrupting them?"**, at least he managed to apologize, but besides regaining the other man's estime, trust, friendship he was his opponent and was after his title and had to make sure Paul would recognize him as the threat he was posing, he had improved, and was sure to be at the level to beat him** "Look man I'm sorry to interrupt your little **_**"promo"**_**, but I hear what you're saying, I hear what everybody else has said, but most importantly I want you to know you have a huge problem come this Sunday and that is me"**, there were things that Hunter just couldn't forget and he didn't retain them as he served Jeff some thoughts of his own, Jeff's little imitation of his earlier "promo"-gag not really amusing him neither** "It's interesting Jeff, you know a lot about problems don't you ha, and as a matter of fact going into this Sunday, you're a guy that's already got two strikes against you, well what's that saying, three strikes Jeff and you're out of the game"**, their eyes locked and Jeff felt as if he had already committed the third strike, or at least that was the impression that Hunter was giving him, and it hadn't just been today…

Jeff's mood as he made his way to the ring was more than perturbated, Hunter's words still burning on his soul, but he knew he had to watch his back tonight, and prove him that he had really changed and deserved his respect, and he was the only one on Hunter's side around that ring as the Great Khali made his entrance, Jeff's eyes not leaving the giant and staying out of his way, he remembered the stitches, the pain, the humiliation so he got down and waited for HHH to arrive, their eyes crossing a second and sending shivers down Jeff's spine as Hunter continued his entrance…

He knew he had to do something that would knock all four men down and take them away from Hunter, going at them one by one wouldn't do him any good, so he decided to do what he did best, fly, and with a leap threw his body at them, Brian immediately getting up and going at Hunter who managed to retaliate and go back to what he was there to do, beat Khali…

When Hunter finally went for the Pedigree, his whole body aching and only one thought dominating, please let this be the end, which it was, Jeff got back into the ring, making sure the others wouldn't come up with the same idea, and to his amazement, as he was showing the older man his respects, Hunter stopped and fixed him for a moment before walking up to him and patting him on the shoulder, somehow thanking him, but Jeff snapped, and what he did made Mark jump up in the lockerroom and whistle, yeah the boy had become a man, ready to stand up for himself, Jeff grabbed Hunter by the arm who thought the kid had something more to say, but it was more some action that knocked Paul down to the mat, Jeff hoovering over him, heart racing and mind on overdrive, not believing what he had just done, but hell, he had to make sure Hunter knew who he would be facing on Sunday, and that Jeff would do everything to get that title…

Jeff made it backstage, and hurried to the lockerroom to get ready to leave, he knew Paul wouldn't let that last attack sit on him, he'd come for him, Mark laughed as he got in and locked the door **"Afraid of what your actions may have stirred up?", "Shut up, I don't even know why I did it, but I swear, it did some good man", "Relax Jeff, you're going for his title, he'll understand…", "Sure, but with his fist in my face right?", "Relax"**, it wasn't long and there was a loud banging on the door and an angry voice was heard **"I swear Mark if you don't open this door I'll break it down"**, Mark made a sign to Jeff to head off to the showers and opened, blocking the way effectively with his body, grinning at Hunter **"Paul, you seem pissed", "Where is he?", "Taking a shower", "Let me pass", "No", "No?", "No, I won't let you go in there and kick his ass for something you would have done too in his position"**

Hunter had to agree Mark was right, what Jeff had done had only been what any of them would have done too, show the champion there was serious competition, but that realization made him cringe, Hardy couldn't be competition, no way, but all that came over his lips was a pouty** "I so hate you sometimes", "Likewise… So how are you doing", "Like shit, that brat has humiliated me", "Yes, you could call it that way", "And you find that amusing", "Oh yes Paul", "Thank you very much for your friendship on this", "Oh don't get me wrong, you're my friend and I feel a little bad for you, but I feel amazing having seen him pull that off, because I'm just as amazed at it as you are", "Thanks again Deadman", "My pleasure", "Tell him I'm not done", "Oh I will, but I think he knows that", "You better prepare him well, 'cause I won't go soft on him", "Noted"**, their eyes locked deeply, and there was something in Hunter's tone, something secret** "See you later at the bar?"**, Mark grinned** "Absolutely"** and closed the door, shaking his head amused…

He had waited, ears glued to the door and listening to the discussion and sighing with relief as he heard Hunter leave, he got startled by Mark opening the door to the small bathroom and laughing at Jeff's attitude **"Relax kid, he's pissed, but in an amused way, so your well-being still is guaranteed", "Funny…", "Hey, you did the move, nobody forced you", "It was a snap reaction Mark", "Yes, one showing that you start getting on the path of a champion", "I've been a champ before", "But not the heavyweight one kid, that one asks for some very specific attributes"**, Jeff started undressing and stepped under the spray of water** "Uhu?", "Yes"** green eyes roamed Jeff's body, Mark wondering what had possessed Mother Nature to give the boy an ass like that, even if with Jeff it wasn't just the ass, it was the whole package, many other younger wrestlers he could find sexy parts on them, but it wasn't as with Jeff, Mark chuckled, it had to be the pouty, defiant state he was in constantly, even if right there it was more an amused one as Jeff had turned and was looking at him, grinning like a cheshire cat **"See something you like?", "I was thinking", "With your eyes on my ass?", "Yes", "Pervert", "I know, but it's your ass's fault kid, not mine", "Well what about joining me?", "No, not now", "Uhu, I see, one of the nine times right"**, Mark shook his head amused and gave him a smile before leaving the bathroom to get comfortable on the couch…

Jeff only showered rapidly and was back out after five minutes, hair still dripping as he jumped on Mark, not noticing Glen sitting opposite of the Deadman and staring impassible at the scene unfolding before his eyes, Jeff sitting naked on his brother's lap and playing with his hair **"Hey… You watched me with lust and left me alone, bad bad Deadman", "Jeff…", "No no, no Jeff Mark, how did you dare do that", "Jeff…", "What?"**, Mark's head made a motion towards Glen and Jeff turned his head, staring at Kane, a little **"Oops"** making it over his lips, Glen chuckling **"Yeah, he has a nice ass bro alright, I believe you now that I see it"**, Jeff blushed heavily and got up, starting to get dressed and not daring to look at them, Mark grinning amused **"Jeff, relax, nothing bad happened", "Uhu, ultimate humiliation"**

Glen decided to intervene **"No, you didn't humiliate yourself kid, you couldn't know I was here, and if it can help you, you're really cute naked, those pants you wear unfortunately don't give many insights on your shape"**, if it was possible, Jeff blushed even more, glad he was dressed now, mumbling **"I'm hungry, see you later"** and rushed out, Glen bursting out into laughter the second the door closed **"Bro"**, Glen was still shaking with laughter** "Sorry, but seriously… He would have raped you right there, so cute", "Pff, wouldn't have been rape, I would have gladly accepted", "Sorry, want me to go and get him for you?", "Glen", "What?", "Leave that subject out please", "You and the Hardy kid?", "Yes", "Uh, something more going on?", "No, I just care a lot for him", "That I know Mark and not only since yesterday", "So?", "You think it's wise fucking him too?", "I'm not fucking him", "Oh, ok, so you're making love to him but he kinda rapes you, ok, I get you", "That's not for you to discuss bro", "Yeah, sorry, so, shall I take his things, don't think he'll get back in here", "You do that"**

The brothers of destruction found him sitting in the catering area with Shawn, still having red cheeks and blushing fully as he saw them arrive, Shawn chuckling and hugging him tenderly, whispering **"Relax, they won't talk about it", "Uhu, I can't look at Glen right now", "Well, he seems to look at you though, and carry your stuff"**, Jeff's head moved up from it's hiding place on Shawn's neck and he glanced at him, Glen grinning **"I brought your things… Sexy-ass"**, Jeff sighed, burying his head against Shawn again who started laughing **"Glen don't, we know he has the best ass around here, but you don't have to tell him like that"**, Jeff jumped up, pouting **"Oh ok, stop it, all of you, my ass is none of your concern guys"** he took his things out of Glens hands and they made their way to the hotel…

Jeff was walking in behind Mark and Glen, they were all staying at the hotel and would travel together to Cleveland the next day and Jeff knew that Hunter would be there too, and even if Mark had promised him that Paul wouldn't do anything, he wasn't feeling safe, so he decided to keep a low profile and sat as far away from the man as possible, Paul whispering to Mark **"He's afraid… It's really cute…"**, Mark locked his eyes with his and whispered equally low** "Hunter, don't, please, he's embarrassed enough as it is"**, there was a chuckle announcing the Game wasn't done yet** "What? He looks like a scared puppy, first he comes pissing on my turf, and then he acts all cute and shy, when we both know what he's like"**, Shawn joined their discussion ** "Hunter stop it, he just made a move in relations with your upcoming match, nothing more", "I know… But I hope he seriously doesn't think he'll win, 'cause man he's in for a rude awakening"**, Mark chuckled, punching Hunter friendly **"Or you are", "You're kidding me right"**

Mark left with Hunter, Jeff frowning a little since that meant he'd be rooming alone, but Shawn joined him **"Listen, I'll take over Mark's space tonight", "He's gonna room with Hunter?", "Yes"**, Jeff's funny face made Shawn laugh **"They have things to talk about", "Uhu, talk, I see", "Jealous?", "No, why would I be jealous"**, Shawn followed Jeff inside the room and took over Mark's bed, stretching on it and looking at Jeff **"Well, I've seen the look you give him", "What look? I want his title", "Of course Jeff, of course… His title… And his respect… His care… His…"**, Jeff interrupted him **"Geez, fuck you Shawn, I'm not jealous, I just want it to go back to what it was…"**

As they were talking, Hunter was turning around Mark who followed him with his gaze **"What?", "I missed this", "What?", "You rooming with me", "Ooh, well you should have asked politely, I'm sure I would have accepted"**

Shawn moved over to his bed, sitting down next to him and crossing his legs **"To what exactly you wanna go back?", "To being friends, to have him patt me, to have him talk decent to me you know, to see him smile when he sees me and not frown and pull faces", "You shouldn't have fucked up, you knew what you'd lose", "No, I didn't, seriously, I thought I was doing the right thing to work on my fears, but it didn't work, I know now, but hey, he forgave you, why not me", "It was different Jeff", "Yeah, you are you and I'm just me"**, Shawn shook his head **"Don't be silly… It was a different time, Hunter was different back then… The situation was altogether different Jeff"**, Jeff curled up, putting his head on Shawn's lap, it was one position he just loved, knowing his friend would start strocking his neck and hair, and he did, stretching and getting comfortable **"You'll get back to that Jeff, you just need to be patient", "It's been months", "I know kid, I know, still, Paul needs time"**

Hunter violently pushed him on the bed, Mark having anticipated that move and landing gracefully on his back, propped on his elbows, hairstrands having fallen over his face and one leg bend up a little **"Hunter Hunter Hunter… Watch it… You've never won at this game", "Maybe I like losing", "What about you losing some of your clothing Paul, that would be a good start"**, Hunter started by taking of his shirt, flexing his muscles and making Mark chuckle **"Vain bastard", "No, only conscious about my body", "Also known as vain Paul, get undressed and show me that body of yours that you're so conscious about"**, it took less than thirty seconds for the Game to be fully undressed and standing in front of Mark, not hiding anything **"You're too covered Deadman", "Then uncover me"**, Hunter leaned over him, first capturing his lips before sliding his hands down and starting to do just that…

Jeff had started yawning **"Tired kid?", "A little", "Well, I will let you sleep then", "Mind sharing this bed with me", "No, not really", "Thanx Shawn", "Don't thank me, I do it freely"**, Jeff got up and glided under the covers, Shawn joining him and hugging him close, mumbling as he put a kiss on his head **"Sweet dreams sexy ass", "Oh stop it will you", "Sorry", "Sweet dreams Heartbreaker", "Uh, that hurt"**, giggling and teasing one another they fell asleep, Jeff's head on Shawn's shoulder and an arm keeping him safely cuddled close…

Cuddle-time wasn't what was up in Hunter's room as he was sliding his tongue over Mark's body who was moaning, his hands tangled in blond hair, one leg resting on Hunter's back **"Humm yes", "I love the way you taste"**, Mark chuckled, for a moment ready to tease Paul and tell him he was really skilled, but that Jeff was one notch above him, but he decided against it, knowing it would probably ruin the moment **"Hmm, Hunt…"** and he reversed their positions using his legs, and ending up on top of Hunter **"Yes… Now… Let's talk serious business"**, Hunter moaned** "Yes… Take me Taker"** and Mark obliged, he slowly slid into Hunter's ready body and started an enticingly slow pace making Hunter long for more **"Please… Mark…"**, kissing the Game's neck, Mark bit down **"What please?", "Harder", "Only harder?"** as his trusts became hard and powerful and made his lover groan in the most exciting ways **"Deeper… Please…", "Humm, deeper?"**, Mark stopped his pounding, and concentrated, and hell it was difficult, he was on the verge of spilling all he had into the tightness that was engulfing him, but he managed to stop being hard and concentrate on the "deeper", Hunter pouting, well his poutings went down under his moans **"Both… please", "Harder and deeper?"**, it was a game to them both, they were good friends, had been for decades, and since their first sexual encouter had always stayed lovers, rooming from time to time and playing with that other body that made them go crazy, they both loved women but hell, they also loved fucking each other senseless, and this was one of those encounters where they would tease themselves into oblivion…

And oblivion was where they were headed to, Mark had lifted Paul's legs and put them on his shoulders, his trusts hard and as deep as he could go, arms roaming his arms who were positioned right and left of Hunter, gripping him and scratching, Hunter trying to lean up and kiss him, Mark obliging and kissing him roughly, and then it came, both of their bodies shuddered, Hunter blocking his legs and pushing his hips up as his head was flying back into the pillow, Mark's whole body arching up and staying put, as his orgasm washed over him, making him scream his pleasure, joining his voice to Paul's…

They both needed time to come back to their senses, Mark laying next to Hunter and panting in rhythm with him **"Wow", "Humm, yes"**, a hand started stroking his back, Hunter moving a little to get more comfortable and yawning, making Mark chuckle again **"Already tired?", "Don't tell me you want to go at it again", "Humm, I was thinking about that", "You've been with Hardy for to long, you start overdoing things too"**, Mark moved a little, smashing his pillow in his face and laughing **"Oh shut up, jealous bastard", "No, wasted and ready to sleep", "Then sleep"**, grinning, Mark watched Paul fall asleep within minutes and got comfortable against him, following him into sleep quickly himself, an amused smile on his face…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yups, one more done hehehehe, hope you liked it, just drop me a line ;-) so I know, next chapter will be up by Tuesday :-)_


	6. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer****:** _And no, it ain't changing hehehe_

**Notes****: **

_Continuation of HHH/Undertaker at the beginning_

_A Flashback I added and I little plot which doesn't really change anything_

_Still open are the "Requests" for couples, so if there's two guys (or guy/diva (yikes hehehe)) just tell me and I'll try coming up with something_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 02

_**Unforgiven**_

_**(September 7**__**th**__** 2008, Cleveland)**_

Jeff woke when he felt Shawn move next to him in bed and stretched, hitting him with his elbow and making him pout **"Ouch, Hardy watch it a little"**, Jeff moved his arm and opened his eyes and looked at Shawn who was rubbing his face smiling **"Sorry, guess you were in my way", "How nice"**, Shawn rolled himself on top of Jeff and started to tickle him and within seconds a playful brawl was started, which ended with both men on the floor and laughing like crazy, each man trying to make it to the bathroom first by any means, but Jeff winning when he managed to push Shawn away with his legs and crawled inside, screaming **"Ha, I'm the winner…"** and sitting on his legs on the tiles imitated Miz and Morrison **"In this room, there's a winner"** he pointed to himself laughing before pointing to Shawn **"And there's a loser"**, Shawn stayed laying on the floor, laughing and shaking his head **"If you didn't exist we'd have to create you Hardy", "I know, I'm unique, cute, intelligent, pretty, funny…"**, Shawn looked at him and tuckled him, ending on top of the younger man **"Hey, take your shower Mister Perfect ok, or I'll be the first one to take mine"**, Jeff pulled a pout** "Hey, I'm prettier than Curt was ok", "You're discussing his looks now", "No, that would be distasteful, I loved the guy when I was a kid, but still, I'm not blonde", "Yeah, you're multi-colored, a lot better than blonde"**, Jeff was trying to get rid of Shawn, who slapped him playfully before getting up and heading under the shower, Jeff pouting even more now **"Heeeyyyyyy, no no no, I won, I was first", "Bummer kid"**

A couple of rooms further down the hallway Hunter woke Mark in a very sensual way, his hands both roaming the Deadman's body, just a light touch until one hand took possession of his member and started stroking gently, it didn't take long for Mark to moan in his sleep and start to slowly wake, his body a lot more awake than he was when he opened his eyes and glanced at Paul **"Morning", "Morning"**, their eyes locked as Mark's hand slid over and took a firm grip of his friend's cock which earned him a chuckle and a moan, Hunter leaning his head back and enjoying the intense sensations that were running through his body, neither of both men ready to last long with the sensual strokes they gave each other, their bodies knowing each other for so long that they managed to explode at the same time, Hunter leaning his head against Mark's shoulder, panting **"Hummm, this day can only be good", "You're not saying"**

Shawn undressed and started soaping himself when he felt a presence next to him **"What are you doing?", "Taking my shower wiseass", "With me?", "Are you shy?", "Well, now that I already feel your best parts against my thigh, no no, how could I, I hate privacy actually kid"**, Jeff gave him a large grin and pushed him a little so he could have some of the water too **"Good, me too, so this is not a problem"**, their shower time took a lot longer than normally, their bickerings and teasings not stopping…

The Game and the Deadman were in the shower together too, but it was a lot hotter, Hunter having entered behind Mark and not keeping his hands to himself was stroking his back, gliding one hand down to split his cheeks, Mark chuckling **"What are you doing?", "Continuing our game", "That I got, but what are you doing?", "Taking you Taker"**, Mark turned his head, amused** "And I have something to say about that?", "Not really", "Uhu I see"** Mark pushed his hips back to grind them against Hunter, giving him a touchy permission to go ahead and Hunter didn't need more, he passed his hands over his friends soapy body and used some as lube, penetrating him in one trust and immediately establishing a very rapid rhythm, pounding Mark who put his arms against the shower-wall and pushed back, one hand of Hunter coming to the front to stroke him in rhythm, but sensing his orgasm mounting, Mark pushed Hunter off of him and reversed their positions, sliding into Hunter in one forceful motion, his hand roaming down to start stroking Paul, who chuckled moaning **"You always have to have the last word", "No, the last trust"** and Mark was literally at his last trust, the feeling of his cock in that thight hole just made him go over and cum, pushing Hunter against the wall and moaning in his ear, taking Hunter with him over the edge…

They were all to meet for breakfast before heading off to Cleveland, so Shawn and Jeff made it downstairs around ten, Matt immediately signaling Jeff and Shawn to get over to his and Glen's table, Glen who grinned at Jeff who blushed **"Please Glen, I don't wanna be reminded of it"**, Glen sipped his coffee then raised his hands in defeat** "I didn't say anything kid"**, hugging his brother who was wondering what they were talking about he mumbled** "Your eyes tell tales"**, mis-matched eyes locked with emerald ones as Glen chuckled** "I know that, they've always done that"**, Jeff shook his head and embarassed took off to the buffet followed by a laughing Shawn **"Relax Jeff, he won't tell anything"**, Jeff glanced back at the table and frowned upon seeing Matt leaning on the table and questioning Glen who was just shaking his head** "I hope he won't tell my brother, I don't wanna be on the receiving end of his wrath", "That bad?", "Yeah, it freaks him that I sometimes sleep with…"** Jeff whispered into Shawns ear **"…you know…", "Your own gender", "Yes", "Well he should try before judging", "Shawn, don't, let's just keep that subject out around him ok"**

They made it back and started eating, Matt looking at Jeff in a weird way **"What's going on?", "Nothing", "Uhu I see, just don't tell you brother right", "Hey, nothing is going on", "Then what don't you wanna be reminded of", "Something"**, Matt shook his head, glaring at his younger brother, feeling an awful lot left out** "Uhu, whatever"**, they finished breakfast and checked out, left with the question who would drive with whom, choice made easy when Jeff and Matt got into a rather heated argument and had to be seperated by the others, Mark insisting on having both in his car which made Hunter shake his head **"I know who I won't have driving with me, but I can always take Matt Mark, seriously, they'll be going at it all day", "No, they'll discuss it and the problem will be over", "You and your wishful thinking Deadman", "And you and your underestimation of some people"**

The ride to Cleveland was calm and silent, Mark had immediately established that the siblings had to talk and get their newest problem out of the system, Matt pouting since Jeff had decided there was nothing he had to tell him and Glen's little teasings proving that there was something just had made his mood drop, Jeff was laying there and resting, music in his ears, for peace's sake Shawn had joined them, Mark was driving, Glen had taken Shawn's place in Hunter's car who was driving behind them, and Glen being Glen just asked Hunter **"So when are you gonna stop acting like the biggest ass around the kid?"**, Hunter's jaw dropped and he turned his head to stare at him **"Not that it is any of your business, but never", "Uhu, ok", "Glen please, I know what you're trying to do", "No, I'm just curious and Mark doesn't tell me anything when I ask, so I'm trying to keep informed with what you have to say", "Nothing Glen, there's nothing, he betrayed me, he's out of my life, that's all", "He feels bad you know, have you seen the way he looks at you", "No, since I don't give a rat's ass about it, so let's change the subject big guy", "Ok"**

They spent the rest of the day in the gym getting ready for the show the next day, Jeff sparing with Matt in the ring against Mark and Glen on a weird idea Shawn had, he wanted to see what brothers would come out victorious and was playing referee, and helper when he tried to get Glen to let go of Jeff who he had dangling in the air, Glen's hand firmly gripping his throat **"You're the referee Shawn, you're not supposed to intervene"** and Shawn too was dangling in the air, Matt and Mark laughing and trying to get each other on the floor before helping Jeff and Shawn by taking them down, Mark slamming Jeff to the mat and covering him, Matt and Shawn turning around Glen who laughed at them **"One fly is already down, if you two want to join him, just try something"**, Jeff was laughing underneath Mark, who rolled his eyes back and stuck his tongue out, Jeff leaning up and nibbling on it, action that made Mark let go of him and get up **"No unfair moves kid", "That wasn't an unfair move, you've offered your tongue to me"**

They all had dinner together and went to bed after a drink at the bar, Matt passing his arm around Jeff as he was opening their door **"Matt", "Humm?", "I'm sorry for not having told you what Glen and I were talking about this morning, but it's nothing, really", "Then why not tell me", "It's embarrassing enough ok, just forget about it", "You don't trust me", "It's got nothing to do with trust bro", "Uhu", "Really"**, Jeff splashed his face and stared at his own reflection, suddenly feeling stupid for keeping something as stupid as that from his brother and coming out he jumped on Matt's bed who was sitting there changing **"Hey, do that to your bed", "Matt", "Humm", "It was about Mark and what I did after the show"**, Matt turned, crossing his legs over his brothers **"What did you do?", "I… I jokingly jumped him naked"**, Matt glared at Jeff, shaking his head not understanding **"You jumped him naked?", "Yeah, him and I… We…"**, it dawned what his brother actually was trying to tell him **"You what? You sleep with him? That's why you asked to spend the night with him?"**, blushing and only looking down Jeff nodded, adding **"Sometimes, we don't date or anything you know", "He forced himself on you when you stayed at his place?"**, Jeff's head snapped up **"No, geez, if anything I nearly raped him, he refused at the beginning", "He refused and then fucked you", "Yeah, hey, I know you don't like hearing about it, but I didn't want this thing to stand between us"**

Matt let out the sigh of the millenium before hugging his brother, not sure what Kane had to do in the story and not wanting to imagine the brothers of destruction both **"I love you bro, no matter what, but what does Glen have to do with the whole thing?"**, Jeff blushed even more **"He was there and I hadn't seen him, so just imagine"**, Matt stared at his brother for a moment then burst out into a huge laughter **"Don't tell me, you jumped Mark, naked and Glen was sitting there, watching", "Yes, and stop, it was embarrassing enough", "Oh I can imagine that bro"**, Jeff pouted a little, watching his brother head off to the bathroom still laughing **"Alright, it's ok, you laughed enough bro", "You jumped the Undertaker naked in front of Kane Jeff, you'll hear that until the day you'll die bro", "Ha ha ha"**, coming out of the bathroom Matt threw himself on Jeff's bed who started pouting **"Hey, my bed", "You're destroying mine", "I sit here not moving asshole, you're jumping on mine"** the next thing Matt jumped on was his brother, affectionly hugging him **"I love you even if you're into fag games sometimes", "You didn't just say that", "What bro, seriously, I can't imagine it feeling good you know"**, Jeff had blushed again **"Well it does", "So you're down, your bottom right, 'cause I can't seriously imagine Mark taking it from you", "Hey, what are you saying", "That I don't see Mark on all fours in front of you", "You're disgusting Matt, I'm not going to discuss this with you", "Ok, but I still love you ok, just remember that", "Yeah, I know"**, Jeff stayed in Matt's bed, curling up next to him and happily snuggling close when he felt him pass an arm around him **"Night bro", "Night Matt"**

One chance to finally prove himself, Jeff had been driving everybody quite crazy with his energy and that from the first second he was up, bouncing first through the hotel and then the arena hallways and not managing to stay still for a moment which had already caused three near-brawls with Randy who wanted everything quiet and peaceful around him and it wasn't even noon, Jeff's mind was on what he could and would achieve tonight, making his dream come true, he had been working so hard on showing he was ready that the sole thought of failing shattered his heart into millions of pieces and he preferred not thinking of that outcome, his reflections being taken anyways by Vince who passed on his way in **"Don't you forget that you have an appointment for a testing Hardy", "I wouldn't dream of it, but Vince…"**, the look Jeff gave him didn't please him but he still motioned the younger man into his office and closed the door, a huge frown on his face **"Don't you dare tell me you…"** Jeff shook his head interrupting him **"No, no, geez, just a joint I smoked on my birthday a week ago", "Beg your pardon Jeff?", "I smoked one fucking lousy joint, Mark knows, so please, it was just for my birthday ok, I don't wanna get into trouble because of one joint"**, marihuana was one thing Vince wasn't as harsh about, but he still wanted Jeff to understand that it wasn't to happen before a year in his particular case** "You could have thought about that before doing it, don't you think"**, Jeff's mind wandered back…

_Flashback__ (covering August 30__th__ and 31__st__)_

_When Jeff got out of the car and took his belongings, he waved to Diego who was working with a horse and put his things down __**"Just a sec Mark, I have to tell him something"**__, Mark was glad Jeff got along with everybody and didn't interprete anything into it as he carried his own bags inside, Jeff grinning as he whispered to Diego __**"Hey man, I need your help", "What?", "It's my birthday tomorrow", "Ok, want me not to forget it", "No, could I have just for one", "One what?", "Joint", "Jeff", "Hey, one, for my b-day, not to drown sorrow or forget things, just for the taste", "He'll kill me if he finds out man", "He won't, I'll tell him I got it from someone else", "He'll know, he always knows things like that Jeff", "It's not as if I'll start doing ot every day just because I smoked one", "I'll try ok, but can't promise you", "Ok, fair enough, thanx man"**__, Jeff took his things inside too and went straight to the room he had started considering his, Mark already getting ready on the porch, sitting down comfortably when Diego came up to him, sitting down and keeping his voice down __**"You didn't tell him you had a party planned?", "Nope, why, he said something?", "No, just came to say hi", "Don't tell him, it's supposed to be a surprise", "You've got him that gift we talked about", "Yes, Glen brings it, didn't want to risk him finding it", "Cool"**__, Mark watched Diego go back to work, wondering if he hadn't missed anything, Jeff arrived and sat down next to him, giving him a smile before putting his head down against his shoulder…_

_Early the next day Jeff felt movement next to his bed and opening his eyes he saw Diego standing there __**"Hey birthday child", "Hey, what time is it?", "Nine", "You wake me this early?", "Well, you used to be up at this time", "Yeah, but I'm battered and bruised and in need of rest", "Oh, so you don't want to hear what I have to say", "Sure"**__, he sat down next to Jeff and whispered __**"Meet me later at the pond ok", "Ok, thanx man", "You're welcome… And Jeff?", "Humm", "Mark can't ever find out", "I know that"**_

_Around five, Jeff walked towards the pond and found Diego sitting there already, grinning, he sat down next to him and was handed a blunt __**"Here birthday child", "Stop calling me that, and thank you", "You're welcome Jeff, but if you fall back into your old ways I'll tell Mark"**__, inhaling, Jeff shook his head, smiling__** "I won't, I've learned my lesson you know"**__, they finished and took of direction ranch, as Mark was just riding past the pond, the sweet smell immediately alarming him and making him frown…_

_Unfortunately for Mark, when he arrived at the ranch Jeff was in Shannon's arms, beaming at him __**"You asked them to come?", "Yes kid I did, but listen, I have to talk to you"**__, Jeff followed him inside to the Deadman's room, where a beautiful guitar was resting on the bed, but Mark pulled Jeff back __**"What did you smoke kid"**__, Jeff paled and looked at his feet, Mark slapping him in the neck __**"Stupid kid", "Mark, it was just one for my birthday", "Just one for your birthday", "Yes", "Who?", "Nobody", "Well, Jericho and Moore weren't there, so I have to suppose it's Diego I have to thank", "Please Mark, whatever but don't punish him, he just did it because I insisted ok", "I know him and I know how much he likes you Jeff, and how much you like him and I'm not blind to the fact he helped you a lot, but smoking behind my back, that's a low one", "Please Mark, please…"**__, Mark hugged him, sighing __**"You're a real idiot kid", "But you still love me right?", "Yes, and I wish you the best for the next year kid"**__, Jeff grinned, looking over his shoulder__** "And you got me something", "I'm not sure I want you to have it anymore"**__, Jeff pulled a sad face __**"Oh", "Yes oh kid"**__ but he still pushed him direction bed __**"A little gift from the brothers of destruction"**__, Jeff sat down and took the guitar, eyes beaming __**"I love you guys", "I hope so, and now play something" **_

_End of Flashback_

Jeff had paled as he was standing there lost in thoughts, fact which pleased Vince, who shook his head amused **"You know very well that it means just a fine kid, but I don't want to have you use before your next birthday, got me", "Christmas?", "Jeff"**, Jeff moved towards him and hesitantly gave him a hug **"Thank you, I was feeling an awful lot guilty you know", "Yeah, well that serves you right, now shush, I've got work to do kid"**, Mark was walking towards his lockerroom took the next left, but seeing Jeff come out of Vince's office with a relieved face he frowned **"Hardy…", "Hey Mark", "You've been called to the father of all rules?", "No, I wanted to come clear with the blunt I smoked on my birthday", "Jeff…", "Hey, I'm off to getting tested Mark, he would have known anyways, so I decided to be…"** Jeff gave Mark a smile **"…be more mature about things and stand-up for what I do", "I'm proud, but you know I'm still pissed at you and Diego", "Yeah yeah yeah, as if you weren't the one having smoked one with Shawn", "I'm not recovering from detox kid"**, Jeff gave him a hug, whispering in his ear **"I know that Mark, and only thanx to you I'm better, so have a little faith in yourself, you did a great job on me"**, having blushed and wondering if he should have admitted that to Mark like that Jeff took off, not seeing the proud twinkle that crossed Mark's green eyes…

Matt's match was up first and Jeff got down, sitting next to a still pissed off John Morrison and Shawn, he was fueled up and was moving from right to left, suffering through the match with Matt until the end, tears in his eyes as he jumped up to go and congratulate him…

Matt let go off Jeff whispering **"Now it's your turn bro"** and watched Jeff make it to the ring first, ready to give his best and come out the champion at the end of the twenty minutes, his eyes lingering for a longer moment on the belt, his imagination putting it around his waist, just another twenty minutes and his dream may come true, they started the second Shelton would have made his way to the ring…

They were still going at it with no winner after five minutes when Brian Kendrick made it to the ring, Jeff having Shelton on the floor and looking at the newest opponent, who took his time making his little show, Jeff opted for keeping his main focus on Shelton, and wait to consider his newest problem when it would become pressing…

It was a freaking matter of seconds, Jeff stayed down, holding his head in disappointment, his soul screaming and suffering, as Hunter was raising his hand in victory, all he was breathing for had been taken away from him, he rolled over and legs hanging in the last rope, eyes on the ceiling he tried to catch his breath, he suffered through the ordeal of having to hear HHH being proclamed winner and still champion, Hunter's eyes stayed on Jeff for a second, thoughts spinning in his mind as he got up and celebrated his win, eyes taking in all the men on the floor before stopping on the younger Hardy again, his emotions and honor took the lead and he slowly moved over to his side, Jeff getting up, disenchantment clearly written over his face, his usually sparkling emerald orbs misted over by distress and frustration and slightly watery, one second, one fucking second and he would have made it, he felt so empty…

Hunter knew he only had gotten lucky on his last pin, one second later and he would have been too late and Jeff wouldn't be so devastated, he was on the verge of cursing the course of time, but only nearly, Hunter loved his title and was far from wanting to see someone else hold it, but Jeff had showed him many things tonight, and all he should be feeling was proud of his achievement, he slowly approached him, his voice soft as he called him out since Jeff persistated in not crossing his eyes **"Jeff…"**, **"Hey Jeff" **he finally caught his attention and both men ended up standing in front of each other in the middle of the ring, Jeff eyeing the belt a moment and pointing to it, yeah, it was always Hunter who ended with the gold, but it had been close, and Paul was a guy who believed in honoring the merits of his opponents when they deserved it, and this one had been a close call, and he aknowledged that fact, hoping it would bring Jeff some solace that it hadn't been a huge failure, but just a matter of luck…

Jeff showed him his respect, he knew he had come close, but still, a defeat was a defeat, no matter how close, and this was a huge setback for him, after all he had been through, after all the hard work, failing so closely was just one tough pill to swallow, Hunter extended his hand, his eyes full of compassion for a flash second, all they were saying was _"one day Jeff, just not tonight"_, as he turned and left the ring, leaving Jeff to come to his own closure of the match…

When the Game made it to his lockerroom Shawn was sitting there, a smirk on his face **"Now that was close my friend", "Really? Gush, now that you're mentioning it", "Why didn't you let him have it Paul?", "Uh, are you insinuating what I think you are insinuating here?", "Giving Jeff a push in his quest for the gold, oh yes, I am", "Oh my"** he sat down, drapping the belt over his thighs and took a sip of water, before emptying the rest of the bottle on his friend **"You need to refresh your thoughts Shawn, I've never done that, and I never will", "Thanx for the shower Hunt", "He wants the title, he comes and gets it, final line, I'm not Santa dammit", "Anytime?", "Anytime…", "As many times as he wants?", "As many times as he wants…"**, Hunter reconsidered his words, waving his index in Shawn's face adding** "But let's not exaggerate it Shawn, I won't be battling around with that brat until the end of the year, I'm not denying him another shot or two, but then it's over"**, Shawn chuckled, teasing his friend** "And he may be champion", "Wishful thinking"**, he got up and undressed, moving under the shower, his mind dwelling on the match…

Jeff had made it back too, a cold chill running through him as he walked through the hallways, he was still fighting back his tears, shuddering as he had the impression to walk through a winter night, naked out in the cold, he was glad he didn't cross path with too many people, Matt was waiting for him in his lockerroom, knowing his brother would be very down and in need of some positive thinking, he gave him a little smile as he entered **"Nice match Jeff, even if that bastard got lucky"**, Jeff closed the door, nodding silently, he didn't want to have to talk to Matt now, all he'd try would be to cheer him up, but he didn't feel like being happy, he was so pissed by his achievement he just wanted to hide in a corner and brood for three days, he started undressing, Matt getting up and hugging him **"Hey, talk to me"**, Jeff shook his head, too busy with keeping his tears back, if now he had to start about his emotional state he'd break, and he couldn't afford to add that one to the list of his failures today, Matt planted a brotherly kiss on his neck **"I'll get you something to drink bro"**, he knew he'd need time to digest the outcome of his match and made his way over to the catering area, while Jeff moved to the shower, his tears starting to run down his cheeks the second the water was running too, at least under the constant spray of water they would go unseen…

When Matt came back he found his brother in Mark's arms, crying his soul out so badly that it made his own eyes watery too, he handed Mark a towel and sat down on a bench, knowing there was nothing he could say to Jeff to make him feel better he let Mark try, but even after fifteen minutes of hugging and soothing words Jeff was still sobbing miserably, at least now he was dry and dressed, but his head was buried in his lap, arms crossed over it and tears flowing freely, dropping to the floor **"Bro, please, calm down"**, it was just heartwrenching seeing him like that and knowing no words on earth could relieve the pain his younger brother was feeling, so he just hugged him, putting his face against the back of his neck and whispering **"You'll get that title bro, but today fate decided it wasn't the right time yet", "And that's supposed to make me feel better? One second Matt, one damn second, one… But no, seems only one of us could get lucky today right, and fate decided it should be you"**

Jeff got up and ready to punch the wall, Mark glad he stood close enough to catch him before he could do it **"Don't Jeff, I know you're hurting, but punching and crying won't change what happened", "I lost…"** Jeff pointed to his brother, a little jealousy joining his sorrow as he spat** "And he won"**, Mark caressed his cheek tenderly, trying to calm the youngerHardy a little **"And next time you may win, so just take it as a challenge", "I will never be able to beat Hunter", "Don't be silly kid, tonight was a game of luck", "Luck… Then why did Matt end up with a belt and I didn't"**, Mark shook his head, as much as he could understand Jeff's disappointment he didn't particularly like where this discussion was headed **"You're not happy for your brother Jeff?", "Of course I am", "Then stop it immediately, we all understand why you are reacting like this, but you better relax and calm yourself now before you say something you'll regret later"**, Jeff took his bag **"I need some time alone guys, meet you at the cars"** and he left not seeing Matt break down crying too, Mark getting down next to the older Hardy **"He's hurt, he doesn't realize he acts like an ass", "He's right… He would have deserved becoming Champion more than me", "Don't you start being silly now Matt, you deserve it too, you've busted your ass off just as much as he did"**, Matt got up and took his stuff, sadness still in his eyes **"He changed so much and now it must seem to him it doesn't make a difference"**, Mark followed him** "He wouldn't have gotten this close with his old ways you know, and I'll make him see that"**, Matt stared at him, shaking his head** "Mark…", "No, your brother acts like an ass right now, someone needs to set him straight", "Yes, but let me talk to him first ok"**

By the time they made it back to the hotel Jeff was gazing silently into the night sky and was gently pulled out by Shawn who had arrived ten seconds earlier with some of the other guys **"Hey kid, you're ok?"**, the miserable look he got made him hug him **"Hey, next time you'll win, I'm sure of it", "Whatever", "You know what, let's head to the bar and party a little"**, Hunter tried not to look too obviously but he was eaves-dropping and trying to find out what was up with his former opponent, Mark pushing past him to go and intervene, Jeff's mood annoying him a little as he heard him snap at Shawn** "No, sorry Shawn, I'm not in the mood"**, Mark squeezed his shoulder** "Hey, you're brother is the ECW Champ now, I'm sure he'd like to celebrate a little and have you around for that Jeff"**, Jeff sighed **"I'm not in the right mood"** but seeing Matt's sad shimmer in his eyes and Mark's frown he shook his head slowly **"Ok ok, I'm coming"**

They first brought their bags in their rooms, Matt staring at Jeff who was still lost in thought and walking up to him and pulling him into a warm, brotherly embrace **"Jeff… Tell me what I can do to help you bro"**, Jeff inhaled, his face hidden in Matt's neck and hair** "Nothing… Turn back time and make me win?", "Oh Jeff, I'll spare with you if you want to, I'll do anything I can do to see a belt around your waist too and you know that", "And I'm sorry I acted like that, it's not that I'm not proud of you, I am, I'm so proud of you, but at the same time I'm so disappointed in myself"**, Matt locked his eyes with Jeff's and put one hairstrand back behind his ear, shaking his head** "Jeff, you have nothing to be disappointed about…", "I lost", "In my eyes you won Jeff… You've beat your ways, you've been preparing like a madman, next time you'll win and you'll savour your victory even more", "Next time… As if", "Listen, I'm sure you impressed Paul too, even if he's not admitting it you know"**, the siblings hugged for another couple of minutes, then moved downstairs, Mark smiling as he saw them coming down and Jeff wearing Matt's belt, arms around his brother…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you liked it :-), it's a little shorter, but still, I looooove Reviews hehehe_

_Next chapter will cover the Smackdown Show on the 12th_


	7. Chapter 03

_**Sorry for the little delay, switched tattoo appointment with my guitarist and somehow that f*** up my whole plans hehehe**_

**And a very very big Thank you to the Reviewers, I love you guys *sends roses*;-)**

**Disclaimer****:**_ They are all mine… NOOOOO, of course not, geez, nothing's mine beside what is, and the wrestlers and the WWE most certainly are not, sooooo, no sueing, I went to law school, everything is ok and I won't have to pay my lawyer, so Vince, if you're up for a fight, put up a ring hehehehhe, I'll Swanton you while breaking my back doing it or so… _

**Notes****:**

_-- No sex in this one, sorry hehehe_

_-- I had to rewrite the whole Matt being there part since I didn't check for who was where before, but now that I'm working on the last details it figured he'd be there, so he is lol, Shawn wasn't and is too, just because I wanted it that way_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 03

_**Smackdown**_

_**(September 12**__**th**__** 2008, Milwaukee)**_

Jeff arrived at the arena with his brother, still a little down from last Sunday, he had spend a few days in Milwaukee since his brother was there with the ECW too, recovering both mentally and physically but that hadn't been enough as it seemed, the first person making it over to him was Paul **"Hi there Jeff, listen…"**, seeing the way Hunter looked at him, Matt left his brother alone, mumbling that he'd wait inside, Jeff faking a smile towards Hunter **"Hey Paul, yeah what?"**, he seriously wasn't ready for another discussion round on their last encounter, but little did he know HHH had another game in mind, something that had bugged up to the point where he had requested a match in order to determine who would face him at the next PPV, he was ready to give Jeff another shot, but the kid would have to do something to obtain it **"I've been doing a little thinking, last week was really a match decided by luck, so I'm giving each one of you a chance at facing me at No Mercy"**, the words were processing very slowly with Jeff, until his eyes sparkled a little and Hunter knew he had gotten through to him **"It's up to you now, you want another shot, you go for the win tonight"** he turned before adding **"See you later Jeff"** and left him standing there alone with his thoughts…

It took Jeff a couple of minutes to process really what Hunter just had said, but when realization dawned he beamed and rushed inside too nearly tripping over Matt who had seen Hunter enter and was wondering where his brother was and had been opening the door the moment Jeff entered **"Watch it bro", "Sorry"**, seeing his younger sibling grin he cocked his head **"What did the man say that made your day like that?", "Fatal-four for another shot", "See, I told you, he was impressed", "Yeah, but it will be all four of us again you know, so maybe it was someone else that impressed him", "Bull bro, it was you, and now you know what you have to do"**, Jeff put his things in the lockerroom he had to share and was off again, looking for Mark to tell him, he found him sitting in the catering area with Hunter which didn't please him, but still, he got down next to Mark, and trying his best to ignore Hunter put his head on Mark's shoulder whispering **"He's giving me another shot"**, Mark stroke his hair, glaring at Hunter to stay quiet for just once and whispered back **"I know, and now you know what you have to do", "Kill them all"**, Jeff got back up, not feeling at ease with Hunter's eyes on him and after a tender hug to Mark headed off again…

Jeff spend the day preparing, mostly by staying in dark and quiet corners, on that he could face Kane and tie, his mind on tonight and on his last chance on the gold, the prestige, finally showing everybody that he was ready, he didn't run into Hunter to his own big surprise, until he saw him as the show had started, walking to the ring, all proud and cocky, fueling up Jeff's anger again as he started parading in the ring starting his little speech, he marked a little pause, after a while letting the people react and thinking on how to phrase his next sentences **"You see, they said I had a 80% chance that I would lose the WWE championship in that match, maybe for those other guys but not for me, I'm the Game, and if you see my name on the card bet on it because it is a sure thing… That championship scramble match was one of the most difficult matches that I have ever been in in my entire life, but yet as always I found a way… with… with just one tiny little second, just one little second I was able to pre…"**, and then Jeff had had enough, he had been standing fidgeting backstage thinking his next actions over, but enough was enough so had his entrance song started and made his way to the ring, mind made up on stopping HHH and his runt about his perfection, knowing Hunter hated nothing more than interruptions…

Hunter followed Jeff pretty annoyed as he made his way to the ring, carrying a microphone too and making his little entrance, Hunter's mind racing, he hadn't thought about one of his possible opponents to get this cocky and make it to the ring for a little one-on-one, and knowing Jeff this was going to get ugly pretty soon, his defiance had gone increasing and reached a new level, and this was sure to be just his next provocation, but he had to give him one thing, he had balls, and so Hunter patiently waited for Jeff to finish arriving, a little smirk on his face as he saw him get on the turnbuckle, Hunter nodded as Jeff turned to face him, his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he started adressing mainly the audience **"Congratulations HHH… Is he not the man?"**, Jeff let them go crazy, Hunter just shrugging his shoulders, a smirk on his face, but Jeff wasn't there to play nice, he wanted Hunter to know he was after him and that was something the other man knew **"I mean you beat me fair and square in that scramble match, I did everything I could to win and yet you still won, you're still the champ"**, Hunter looked at him, hiding his emotions, yeah he could perfectly understand the younger man's frustration, if the roles were reversed he'd be resentful too, and he seriously was admirative of his performance lately, so he just stared at Jeff, letting him continue, hoping he wasn't mistaken in Jeff's abilities and new won maturity, ** "You truly are the King of Kings, I mean you're awesome, everybody here, everybody in that lockerroom they look up to you and they respect you, and you know what, Game, so do I…"**, and to push it further Jeff started applauding him before continuing to spit his disguised venom** "And in this WWE universe, man you're like a legend, you're like a God, you've got strength, you've got talent, you've got power, man you've got it all"**

Hunter had seen exactly this coming his way, Jeff was mocking him and thinking he could get away with it, well he was ready to give him a rude awakening, even if he had to concede Jeff a lot of courage to come and pull this stunt on someone like himself, well maybe Jeff was ready to play with the big guys after all, and entering his little game ready to tease Jeff to the point where he'd come to the ring tonight and devour his opponents and finally reveal his greatness, he knew he had to strike him where it'd hurt most, but for now he was still too amused to pull it off, so his face expressing his own mockery perfectly he used Jeff's momentarly silence to cut him off and finally hear his own voice a little** "Ok hot shot, ok, alright Jeff, well I appreciate you… you coming out here and giving me all of your heartfelt praise, I really do appreciate that, let me reciprocate Jeff, and let me tell you, how much I respect you", "I do, I respect you, I admire you… I… I admire your passion for this business, I admire your desire, I respect the fact that each and every night you go to the ring and you put your body on the line like no other superstar in the history of this business has done"**, they both continued their little games, Hunter adding** "I respect the fact that you're an individual, that you dance to the beat of your own drum and you don't care what anybody thinks about it…"**

Jeff nodded as Hunter was making a little pause before he picked up where he had left off, his voice teasing, even if he had to admit that right now he wasn't lying, he seriously respected Jeff for some of his achievements, but that couldn't transpire now could it** "…And more importantly than anything else, I respect the fact that night after night, no matter what, you come down here and you reach…"**, Hunter had gotten closer and was pointing up, Jeff for the sakes of the taunt that would come next rose his eyes to the pointed at direction, keeping back a chuckle as Hunter continued** "…You reach up for that brass ring Jeff, you reach right there to try to grab that brass ring… But you're just always one second away"**, Jeff's head dropped, he had been ready for that one, but didn't think Hunter would make it that funny, well from HHH's point of view it had certainly to be extremely funny, it was Jeff who had his problems with what had happened, he looked at Hunter not able to show how pissed he was since his amusement had taken over…

Backstage, Mark was burying his face in his hands, shaking his head and hoping the whole little drama would unfold without casualties, he had only seen Jeff getting agitated and asking for a mic and his music and had not given any thought to it before now, but knowing Hunter he knew how this would end…

Now as much as Jeff was pissed that Hunter was responding by the same defiant and ironic undertone, his last words still made him chuckle, Paul just couldn't let that one slip now could he, he had to use everything he could in order to dephase him as he added amused **"It's kinda the story of your life, isn't it Jeff"**, a pure provocation meant to hurt and it did, but Jeff was good at covering up his feelings lately, and thinking about the right retaliation as he turned for a brief moment away from Hunter, he decided to play the same game and to go were it would hurt** "You know what HHH…"**, he looked down, pondering his next words carefully** "…Maybe you're right, maybe I'm always one step away, or maybe I just never had the right people to push me along… Maybe, maybe I never had the Kliq… Maybe I never had DX…"**, Hunter was smiling more than amused, the next one and Jeff moving straight up to him was sure to wipe it off his face** "Or maybe I just didn't have the family…"**, Jeff had gotten closer to Hunter, seriously pissed now and getting more in his face, he added just as dryly and full of rage **"Because if I did, I might just have what you have"**, Jeff had emphasized his point by poking Hunter, and Hunter came to the realization that this was well underway to escalate anytime soon, even if he could see why Jeff was reacting this way, pure jealousy mixed with frustration and anger, it was excusable but not tolerable and he wouldn't be the one to shut his mouth, no, he'd have the last word on this, he was the Game, and the little puppy should start quickly learning his place** "Maybe that's true, maybe you would have that…"**

And Hunter knew very clearly how to get to him, if Jeff was this upset and perturbated he would have an easy game getting him ready for his later match, but he'd suffer, Hunter would make sure of that, pissed or not, gutsy or not he had crossed a line, hell, since making it to the ring tonight he had crossed at least a dozen** "Although"**, Hunter paused again, turning it right in his mind and glad Jeff was stepping closer to him** "…have you forgotten"**, Jeff cocked his head, wondering what would come now** "…about your, your brother Matt"**, Jeff was on the verge of just punching him down before he could start attacking his brother, but still curiousity won over and he let him continue** "…you know, you remember your brother Matt right, you were in a tagteam with him, matter of fact it's, it's when you had the most success you ever had in your career, hell, your entire life…"**, Jeff just was hoping Hunter would come to make his point fast but Hunter just got started** "As a matter of fact, a lot of people thought you were the better one of that team"**, Jeff smirked, what the hell was Hunter trying to tell him here, but he would soon find out as Hunter pushed the knife deeper** "…but yet Matt, Matt today is a champion"**, Jeff sighed annoyed, leaning a little forward as Hunter was continuing his little monologue** "You know, the thing is, it wasn't that you were better then, you weren't a better wrestler, you weren't more talented then"**

Matt was staring at the screen, glad he had Shawn sitting next to him who squeezed his shoulder and whispered calming words **"Why is he doing that to him?", "It's Game-time Matt", "Yeah ok, they can tease each other, but that…", "Yeah, they really go at it"** and Shawn was really hoping it would't end the way he already sensed it would…

He moved in for the second _"low"_ blow **"The fact is, you had your brother Matt"**, Jeff's eyes flickered, he didn't take stuff about his brother easily and sure as hell wouldn't let Hunter start now, but Hunter's nudge was directed at him **"…you had your brother Matt to keep you on the straight narrow, you had your brother Matt to keep you focused, because the fact is since you've been away from him, you haven't been able to focus on business long enough to keep your extra-curricular activities from preventing you from getting what you want most in life…"**, that had been like a slap to Jeff's face, his eyes crossed Hunter's and he could read the reason why the Game was throwing these things at him, he still was pissed for his last suspension, and ever since Jeff had come back he had made him feel just that, the Taker on the other hand becoming his mentor, anyways, Paul had never said he wasn't an impulsive and sensitive person and it really had been like a stab to the heart when the younger Hardy had performed his second screw-up, even if Hunter was starting to regain some trust in him and had to admire his comeback and his resilience…

He continued since he wasn't there to patt his back, on the contrary, and moving back he was searching for the right way to express himself **"Now… Now…"**, well going with the truth might help was his last resolve** "That might sound harsh, maybe it is, maybe it isn't I don't know"**, hell, he really didn't know, all he wanted Jeff to do if he thought about it was to excell, to finally raise above himself and his issues, and he suddenly didn't want to leave him on his attacks** "…But here's the thing Jeff, I don't want to get into some bitter argument with you, some bitter war of words, it doesn't do you any good and it doesn't do me any good, the fact is, whether you believe it or not, the honest to god truth is, I do respect you, I respect everything you've done in this business…"**, and that was true, not everything but many things anyways, and Hunter concluded on one last taunt, seeing that he had the kid dead serious and pondering** "And tonight Jeff, tonight you have a Fatal-Four-Way-Match, the winner becomes number one contender and goes to No Mercy to challenge for the Wwe championship… One more shot at the brass ring, I hope you win Jeff"**, Jeff snapped, moving closer** "I will win", "I hope that you do, I hope, I hope that tonight you prove me wrong"**, Hunter had said all he wanted, but stepping around Jeff he stopped and thought about giving Jeff some more musing to do, he had been betrayed by his childish rockstar attitude after all the pushes and all the help he had given him, and if Jeff wanted to prove him wrong, he'd have to surpass himself, and HHH secretly hoped he'd do just that as he leaned towards him** "Because no matter what happens tonight, I can pretty much guarantee when you get to No Mercy, you'll prove me right"**, it was a lie, but after all the years he'd been in this business Hunter managed to even lie to himself sometimes, so it hadn't been that difficult…

Hunter made his way backstage, his first thing as he was out of the ring was exhaling deeply, man this had been rough and deep and evil, and feeling very awkward, he hadn't wanted to lash out at him like that, reminding him of his mistakes and all, bringing Matt into the picture, but Jeff had asked for it in his eyes, he wasn't going to let someone diss him publicly and not retaliate, if the kid wanted to throw lines at him he'd better get ready for him to respond, it took Jeff some time and some inhaling before he was able to look at the leaving man, wondering if he really had screwed up so big that he would forever go rubbing it in his face, Hunter's words had cut him deeply, but he wasn't about to show it, he didn't missed Hunter stopping and turning to take one last gaze at him and quickly turned his head, not sure he could stand to look him in the eye after this, but his pride took over, losing stare-downs wouldn't get him where he wanted to be, and his eyes locked with Paul's who hoped Jeff had gotten the message right…

When Jeff got back to his lockerroom he saw his brothers frown, he knew he'd be upset, and also that the questioning wouldn't magically stop, there was only one thing to do, he sat down, tormented and lost and answered, not even looking at him **"Yeah I'm alright… Nothing happened", "Yeah right, I'm not deaf Jeff, I heard your little chitchat and I saw the look on your face, so please talk to me"**, Jeff sighed knowing his brother wouldn't let it go anyways, so he started with the demanded information** "I feel pissed ok, I feel frustrated, hurt and I'm going to have myself a carnage tonight"**, seeing the hate in his brother's eyes he chuckled amused** "Don't underestimate the others, they're all ready to do just the same", "Thank you for your wise information, but I knew that bro, I'll be alright"**, Matt snickered** "You better be, I'm not coming to drag your ass out of the ring if they kick you down"**, Jeff playfully kicked his brother and smashed him with a shirt** "You're an ass and I need to get ready", "It's still the ladies Jeff", "I want to take a little walk, and whining like a wuss to my older brother, the one with the title you know, the champion, will only confirm Hunter's perception of me"**

Hunter's perception right at that moment was pretty fuzzy, he was sitting in his lockerroom and Shawn's glare and silence just added to his somewhat bad conscience, he knew he had really lashed out, but he couldn't get himself to say it out loud because Jeff had pushed him that far, in his eyes the kid just had snapped and thought he could play it like the big guys and got more than he could handle, on the other hand he was sure he had unleashed something that would only benefit the younger Hardy, he got interrupted by Shawn coughing **"You gonna say something or daydream for the rest of the night"**, there was no reason not to discuss his issue with his friend, who patiently waited for Hunter to start** "I was thinking about what just happened Shawn"**, Shawn was never one to keep his opinion to himself, and clearly not when it came to Hunter, and especially on the matter of Jeff who he really liked** "I guessed that much you know, and let me say, even if Jeff came out there to provoke you, sorry to say but you forgot yourself"**, Hunter inhaled deeply and sighed** "He started with Steph Shawn, how more personal could he get?", "He's hurt about his defeat last week, Hunter, you took what he so dearly wants away, right when he had it", "And that's a reason to bring her up?", "No, it ain't, but at least it explains it"**

The fact Jeff always managed to overreact amused Matt, and the fact Jeff didn't realize what Hunter was doing** "You're aware he still cares for you Jeff and that he wanted to get you to give your best later"**, Jeff sighed** "I was kinda hoping that, but I'm not so sure anymore, he just hates me I think", "No he doesn't Jeff, he's still in the process of digesting your suspension… And quite frankly, he's not the only one, he's just reacting differently", "Oh great, you're one of those too", "NO, dammit Jeff, I know you've changed, but that's not the case of everybody, so give him time", "No, I'll give him hell and I'll take his title", "Well, I rather see you ready to strike then whine, good attitude bro"**

As Jeff was making his way to the catering area and got down, earplugs on and the volume at the maximum, Hunter had just found Shelton, he couldn't let the opportunity pass and play the asshole and troublemaker, it was just too enticing, he just wasn't sure at the end of their little discussion if he had gotten Shelton right, he had tried to act all dangerous and cocky, well Hunter certainly hoped he would be up for a rude awakening tonight as he was looking for his next prey, hoping his little game would work out the way he had planned it…

Hunter's attention fell on Brian Kendrick, and man was it a blast to fool that guy and to provoke him into going to the ring completely in rage and not getting any shit done right, the Game loved himself and his games, now if Shelton hadn't reacted the way he had hoped, Brian had just taken the bait and he was secretly pissed he couldn't snatch a picture of the guys face before he left…

MVP was his last victim, he found him in the hallway on his way to the ring, and with him too Hunter had a way too easy game, now everything was ready and he could go and enjoy the match, a smiled flickered over his lips as MVP was gone and he took a sip of his coffee, making it to his locker to watch the match…

The match was pure carnage, each of the four men ready to give everything to win, Jeff saw Brian go for the pin and a crazy idea came to his mind, but before he would do it he had something else to do, he threw his whole body at Ezekiel, this time the guy wouldn't get a chance at attacking him from behind, Mark whistled and high-fived Matt who sighed deeply **"Yeah, you managed a lot with Jeff, he actually listens to you as it seems", "Well, I'm glad he thought about watching his back"**, Shawn interfered **"That was more clearing his back than watching though, Ezekiel's down"**, Matt paled a little **"He's not going to do what I think he's going to do, right guys, don't tell me he really will…"**, the older brother couldn't finish his sentence, Jeff was on the turnbuckle and did just what Matt had feared, he performed his Swanton onto Brian and Shelton, landing perfectly well on top of them and immediately went for the pin on the man who was closest to him, counting along in his head and feeling a huge burden taken from his shoulders, he had done it, he could try again to get the title, but for now he was only hurting, the match having been a real carnage and his body hurting on more than one spot but proud that he had won, and he wanted to celebrate a little, unfortunately an entrance song started and watching Kozlov come to the ring he knew he was in deep shit…

They could only watch, perhaps Hunter could have intervened but even if Shawn was looking around he couldn't see him for the moment, Mark was keeping Matt down **"He has to go through that alone", "He's killing him"**, it pissed Mark off but it was what happened when one was trying to get a title, there were ennemies waiting everywhere and this one was one huge one, Hunter laughed as he arrived ready for his match and stopped behind them **"He won?", "Yes, and then Kozlov went in for the kill", "Ha, I knew it"**, Matt turned his head** "What?", "Well, that your brother doesn't stand a chance against the really big guys, 'cause that's the way he'll end against me too Matt, battered, bruised and defeated"**

It hurt, it just hurt, and quite frankly even if he wanted to get up and kill the bastard he just couldn't, his body was in stand-by modus trying to recuperate from that blow and subsequent smash to the mat and his brain was trying to figure out what really had happened, he had won and then that stupid idiot had shown up and nuked him literally down, some officials came to help him up and back, Jeff forcing himself to push them away and do it on his own which made Mark who had a match together with Hunter frown as he saw him stagger backstage **"Kid… Get checked", "I'm ok, just got my ego bruised", "Jeff…"**, Hunter snarled, pulling Mark closer **"We have a match Mark, please, you can take care of your favourite problem later", "Relax Paul…"**, Mark turned to Jeff, then made a sign to Shawn to come and take care of the so-called _"problem"_ for him as he heard his entrance song play, Jeff mumbling **"Destroy them guys"** as Shawn put an arm around him and helped him to his lockerroom **"You're sure you don't want to get checked Jeff", "Positive, I wanna find that Russian asshole and punch him 'till he bleeds Vodka"**, Shawn burst out laughing, ruffling through Jeff's hair **"Oh my, yeah, that would be a blast, his weight in shots… Seriously, that would be a great night out", "I win and that fucker comes and destroys it, I could kill him", "Yeah, he's a real idiot, don't like him either, but he's vicious and big", "And an asshole", "And that too"**, Jeff was undressing to hopp under the shower, limping a little but hurrying to watch the rest of the match, he came out after less than five minutes, Shawn sprawled on the bench waiting for him…

After the match, Hunter was waiting for Shawn and sighed when he saw Jeff clinging to his friend, Mark and Matt behind them and Jeff beaming at him **"I won", "Don't get cocky, you saw what Kozlov did to you, you're not Champ-material kid, sorry"**, Matt jumped and put his arms around Jeff's waist keeping him back since his brother was screaming nice things at Hunter, raging and trying to punch him, Shawn sighed and slapped his head **"Hunt please", "What, he's a Hobbit compared to us"**, Mark laughed amused **"A Hobbit, now I've heard everything…"**, Hunter continued seemingly unfuzzed by Jeff's anger **"Well, put him next to me, you'll see what I mean"**, Jeff screamed **"Yeah, next to you, I'll show you you stupid fucker", "Hey, don't get rude Jeff", "I won, I fucking won, and you have the audacity to tell me I'm not worth being a champion"**, Hunter glared back amused, grinning **"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you Frodo, so enjoy your healthy state, because after I passed over you, you'll be out boy, out"**, Mark pushed Jeff and Matt back and pulled Paul aside **"What is up with you?", "What? Typical before championship match teasings, nothing more", "You saw he was already agitated, why push him", "'Cause it's fun Mark, he's really adorable when he tries to glare and bark like one of us", "You're one sick bastard for calling him a Hobbit"**, Hunter eyes had an amused twinkle in them** "Funny ha?", "Yeah, but please try to leave him alone for the rest of the evening ok", "I'll try Deadman, I'll try"**

They made it to the hotel, Jeff still raging and explaining vividly to Mark and Matt what he'd do with Hunter the moment they'd arrive, and as he got out of the car he saw Hunter smirk and wave teasingly and that made it, he forgot his aching leg and ran towards him, Shawn stepping in between the two men **"Stop it both… NOW"**, Jeff was slapping Hunter as much as he could with Shawn blocking him **"I so hate you", "Very mature kid", "Fuck you", "And rude too", "I will take your title and shove it up your ass you asshole", "Very rude, Shawn, can you make him stop please, before I'll drag his ass to bed and tuck him in like the baby he is"**, Mark stood there and watched the scene annoyed, well annoyed and amused, but it wasn't him who intervened, Shawn pushed Jeff back and slapped them both **"You're both babies"** and he took his back and left, hoping they wouldn't kill each other, and they didn't, they both stared at the Heartbreak Kid and started raging against him, which Shawn quoted with a middle finger and a teasingly blowed kiss **"Move it guys, we can continue at the bar"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you'll like it, even without the smut hehehe, I know I could have continued a little, but the night at the bar will be as a flashback in the next chapter ;-)_

_There was a intruiging __**Kane/Jeff**__ proposition that made me think, hmmmmm, so yeah, it will come, the second those two will be at a venue together (and both of the next weeks shows (in september) are in Tennessee hehehe, well well well, interesting), I already see those two together, oh my, I'm a real pervert hehehe (but I'm not the only one since I didn't come up with the idea hehehehe), Big Red Machine and Rainbow, humm, does that make a Rainbow Machine or does the Red cover the Rainbow and change it's colors… Hummmmmm_

_Not too mention __**Undertaker/Shannon Moore**__, humm, well, gave me an idea too hehe, especially since I read a fic where Shannon somehow broke Mark's heart :-)_


	8. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer****:** _Vince called me and offered me the WWE and all the wrestlers, yeah right, and I woke up this morning in Lala-land, no, nothing's mine besides mistakes and sick thoughts, Vince still owns the WWE and the guys still own themselves…_

**Notes****:**

_-- Remember, Wrestling is real hehe, poor Rey, he may suffer a little in the future chapters lol _

_-- I know very well that piercings don't heal that quick, and probably especially not where I had Jeff pierced, but this is FICTION, so I made his piercing heal instantly, ha, I'm allowed to do that hehehe_

_-- Well, let's say the __**Kane/Jeff Hardy**__ pairing made it, I wasn't sure that's why this chapter took a little longer, but I decided to let happen, it fitted somehow perfectly, it's hot and pretty intense so you're warned, I'm somewhat incapable of having Kane be a soft guy in bed hehehe,_

_**you're warned, heavy smut in this chapter, if that doesn't rock your boat, don't read…**_

_-- Also, this chapter is a little different, it focuses more on the guys than the matches and the Jeff/Hunter relationship, not sure if I like it but hey, you're the judges my dear readers :-)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 04

_**One more Experience**_

_**Smackdown**_

_**(September 19**__**th**__** 2008, Nashville)**_

After the show in Milwaukee Jeff had travelled home to get some things done, when Shannon had come to the ranch for his birthday they had worked on some patterns for his tattoos and after all the shit that had happened with Hunter and Kozlov Jeff only wanted to spend a few days forgetting and getting inked and bringing out his soul on his skin was all he needed, Matt had joined Shawn and Mark and had stayed in Milwaukee before flying with them to Nashville two days later…

When Jeff arrived at the hotel, his brother, Shawn and Mark were just finishing dinner at the restaurant but he saw Glen sitting at the bar alone and decided to wait to check-in and first go and greet the Big Red Machine, he hopped next to him on a free stool, smiling and stealing his bottle **"Hey there big guy"**, slapping his hand away and grabbing back his bottle, Glen glared at the younger man** "What do you want Hardy"**, Jeff's face fell and he was about to turn and leave when Mark, who arrived with the others pushed him back down, ruffling through his hair **"Hey Rainbow, glad you're finally here"** and whispered to Glen **"You scared him, geez, what happened to you?"**

Glen had arrived an hour earlier from his Raw show in Memphis and hadn't checked in yet either and barked** "Didn't you watch the show?"**, Mark knew they usually checked each others matches, but he had gone out that night not giving it a second thought, he shook his head, locking his eyes with his brother** "No, sorry, what happened", "That Rey prick happened", "Bad?", "Yes, that fuck got Evan to come and help him", "So you won by Disqualification, where's the problem", "He won by Disqualification"**, Mark squeezed his brothers shoulder **"Let's go and sit down on a table and you can tell me in detail what happened"**

Jeff, who had been pulled off the stool, was forcefully half undressed by his brother who wanted to see what Shannon and him had created as Mark and Glen went over to a booth and sat down, Shawn aiding Matt **"I wanna see it too", "Stop it guys, don't touch it dammit…"**, seeing he stood no chance against the two, Jeff sighed and took off his sweater and showed them **"Happy?", "Wow"**, Shawn grinned **"That's hot on you", "Everything is, now you go get me a drink, both of you"** he took his bags and he let them standing there and got down next to the brothers of destruction, Matt staring at his brother while mumbling to Shawn **"Did he just really say that", "He grew himself a nice pair of balls Matt, your baby-brother has become a man"**, Shawn ordered beer and took the bottles to the table, planting one in front of Jeff **"Here, since it was so nicely asked"**, Jeff grinned at Shawn before risking to glance at Glen, who was in a devilish mood, and even more since he had to tell Mark, it had made all the anger burn up again, but seeing the emerald eyes shyly glancing over he shook his head and gave Jeff a little smile **"It wasn't your fault kid, I'm just in a foul mood that's all, sorry to have barked at you"**

It amused Mark to hear his brother apologize, something he had never witnessed him do, Jeff smiled back, relieved he was still on the good page with Kane **"No problem, I understand"**, Mark squeezed Glen's shoulder **"You'll get back at Rey, don't you worry bro", "Oh yes, and he will end up six feet under Mark, six fucking feet under"**, Jeff drank a sip as a second bottle was placed before him, Matt smiling **"How are you doing?", "Peachy… Seriously, had a lot of fun", "Not too much pain?", "You're kidding me?"** Mark had burst out laughing **"Get one and you'll know Matt"**, Jeff grinned **"He's a chicken, he'll never get inked", "Hey, I don't want any, not because I'm scared or whatever"**, Glen joined forced with Matt **"Let them talk"**, Shawn leaned towards Jeff and whispered **"You had it done?"**, Jeff grinned, Shawn had been the only one knowing he wanted another piercing, a rather extreme one, well besides Matt who had been trying to get Jeff to forget what he called was a very stupid idea, Jeff nodded** "Yup", "Oh", "What?"**, the others looked at them, Mark the first to ask **"What's up kids? You two together are always bad news"**, Shawn offered them his most innocent smile** "Hey, nothing, I just asked Jeff something", "That we got, but it's rude to whisper like that", "Jeff had his…"** Jeff's hand moved over to block Shawn's mouth **"Oh no, you won't tell them"**, Matt only paled, grabbing his brothers hand **"No Jeff"**, Jeff grinned, seeing his brother's panicked gaze** "What?", "Come with me, I need to check something", "WHAT?", "You know what I'm talking about bro", "No I don't", "Want me to say it loud?", "No, and I didn't get that done Matt", "I don't believe you, you have that twinkle in your eyes"**, he looked at the others precising **"He always gets that little twinkle when he has done something he shouldn't have"**

Mark and Glen stared at them, not understanding, Shawn laughed and Jeff was more than embarrassed **"So what? I'm old enough to do what I please with my body", "You're sick, I can't believe it, it's sick to have your dick pierced bro, seriously, sick"**, Mark stared at Jeff, smiling after his initial little shock **"Wow, not bad, I thought about it myself a couple of times but never got around to have it done"**, Mark noticed his brother's eyes lingering on the younger Hardy and he chuckled **"Well, you've got my bro impressed Jeff"**, Glen grinned, not hiding his delight** "Shut it, I'm trying to picture it man"**, Matt was on the verge of having a heart attack** "You're sick too, that's my baby-brother you're thinking of in that perverted way guys, you should all be ashamed"**, Jeff had turned from red to pale back to red, especially when noticing the attention he was getting from Kane** "Hey, can we switch the subject"**, Mark shook his head **"No… How does it feel", "Well get one you'll know", "Hurt?", "A little", "And everything working fine?"**, Jeff locked his eyes with his mentor's **"Yes, I tried and I still come like before, even if it is even…"**, Matt slammed his fist on the table **"Stop it Jeff, seriously, stop it bro, enough"**, Jeff pouted slightly and continued **"It became more intense you know", "I can imagine, nice, you're really one insane nutcase Hardy"**, Jeff grinned, stucking his tongue at Mark…

Around midnight Jeff and Glen went to the desk to check in, Glen nudging Jeff **"What about rooming with me, since the others all have their beds already chosen"**, he turned to grin at his brother he was looking at him impassibly, he knew Glen had taken more than a liking in Jeff and the fact he had seen him naked probably gave his brother more than one idea, not to mention the piercing, he shook his head, hoping the two younger siblings would both behave and think before acting, but seeing Jeff lock his eyes with Glen's and nodding he knew they probably wouldn't, it was more Matt standing next to him who pulled a frown **"I wanted to room with you Jeff"**, Jeff turned **"If I room with Glen there won't be any trouble with changing rooms Matt, so I think I'll stay with the Big Red Machine", "Spoilsport", "We roomed so many times bro", "Pff, he wants to picture you some more… Oh no wait, now he can watch right… And you can parade your body before him"**, Jeff ignored Matt and checked in with Glen, then moved towards the elevators **"Hey bro, you're ignoring me now or what?", "Yes, you suck Matt"**, Mark laughed, deciding to have some fun with teasing for once even if it wasn't what he was known for **"Good to know he sucks"**, everyone besides Matt laughed as they entered the elevator, Matt now positively pissed off **"You're all so sick, and I can promise you if you get to close to me I'll kill you Deadman"**, Shawn hugged him **"Mark was kidding Matt", "I don't care, I don't find it funny to talk about such things"**

Jeff entered their room, his brother glaring at Glen **"You do something to him and I'll kill you"**, Glen playfully pushed Matt back, poking him **"Really… To me it seems you'll die trying, but I won't hold you back"**, Matt's face was dead serious** "I mean it Glen", "Me too"**, Jeff who had chosen his bed, was sitting on it and staring amused at them **"Glen, you push my bro again like that and I'll have to kill you"**, Matt raising his fist in victory **"Ha see…"**, for the sakes of the joke Mark cocked his head towards Jeff **"Well guess then I'll have to punish you Jeff"** leaving only Shawn who laughed **"I'll just film the whole fun and stay alive to tell the tale of your deaths guys"**, after wishing each other a restful night Glen closed the door and turning noticed Jeff was undressing, his mismatched eyes stayed on his ass and he licked his lips, he wanted to know how it was to have the craziest of the pack in his bed, Jeff's amused whisper ripped him out of his dreaming **"Not you too, please, what is it with all of you an my ass, seriously", "You really have one nice one, and all I can think about is to ravish it"**

Jeff stared at him **"What?", "You heard me allright kid", "Glen, I…", "It's ok, I won't jump you if you don't want to Jeff, I like my lovers participating in my sick games"** and he left Jeff standing there, heading of to the bathroom with a huge grin on his face, Jeff slapping his ass as he passed him, knowing pretty well what he was getting into, well at least hoping he knew, all he had as information was what he had been talking about with Shawn and Mark **"Do you now?"**, Glen turned his head** "Was that an offer?"**, Jeff had a cocky grin on his face** "Who knows"**, Glen decided to test how far he could go and grabbed the younger Hardy by the throat, lifting him and pushing him against the wall, blocking him effectively with his body, one leg in between Jeff's to help him stay up, knee rubbing against Jeff's crotch and making him issue a moan which made Glen grin **"I see… You like that"**, Jeff was rapidly heating up which made any coherent thought quite difficult, he managed to pant more than to speak** "I don't know what you're talking about", "Uh"** and he pushed more against the younger man's body, his second hand grabbing him by the ass as he pushed again, biting him in the neck and getting a louder moan this time **"And I think you know very well what I am talking about kid" **

A couple of rooms down the floor Matt was pacing like an animal making Mark chuckle **"Relax Matt, Glen won't hurt your brother, I wouldn't let them room together if I feared for Jeff's well-being, you should know me that well kid"**, Matt was staring at him, the words not making it out as he wished** "He'll… He'll…"**, Mark had started undressing, he stopped and sat down, rubbing his forehead** "Only if Jeff wants it Matt, he wouldn't force himself on him, so relax, you can't change it anyways", "It's sick", "What is?", "What you guys are doing?", "What? Sleeping with one another? Oh Matt, we need it to relieve our needs that's all"**, Matt stared at him **"Everybody's gay as it seems"**, Mark started losing his patience and his voice showed it** "No, bi Hardy, bi… There's a difference", "Oh, I don't see any difference, sorry Mark", "You're not the only one you know, at least be open enough to respect our choices ok", "Do I have a choice?", "Not if you don't want to lose my respect kid", "Nice, really nice, my brother is being turned into Kane's bitch and I'm supposed to just watch it and keep quiet"**, Mark got up, on some level he could understand Matt, but he wanted to make him understand that what Jeff was doing wasn't something bad, that it was something the younger Hardy wanted, he didn't tell Matt about him and Jeff he couldn't, he knew Matt would completely lose it, so he tried with reasoning** "He won't be his bitch, I admit Glen has some weird preferences, but he won't disrespect your brother, he will treat him better than any ringrat could and would, so stop it please Matt"**, Matt wasn't sure if he only was disgusted by the idea of what his brother was being done too or if it was his big sense of protection when it came to his younger brother** "Jeff doesn't know what he wants… The crazier the better, you know him, he'll feel bad by tomorrow morning"**, Mark sat down next to Matt, squeezing his shoulder** "Matt, listen to me, Jeff asked me more than once how he could get closer to Glen, so believe me when I tell you he really wants it… As for my brother, he only has affection for Jeff, he won't do anything Jeff doesn't want him to do"**

Glen had transported Jeff over to the bed and thrown him down, Jeff giggling as he tried to pull his pants down **"Now show me that piercing", "Only the piercing?", "For now…"**, Jeff helped him undress him and stayed put, letting the mismatched eyes roam his member, his hard member for that fact **"Nice, it's still fresh, can you…", "Yes I can, it's healed Glen"**, Glen leaned down and let his tongue roam the shiny metal and the head, making Jeff moan loudly and arch his hips up, he smiled **"Hyper sensitive", "Yes… Became even worse now that I have it", "Nothing bad, I'd say it's perfect… Hope you're ready to live a night of passion", "Hope you're ready Kane"**, the way Jeff susurred Kane made the bigger man shiver **"Oh I am kid, I am"** and he lowered his head again, taking Jeff in his mouth, sucking gently and letting his teeth roam the piercing, pulling a little on it and making Jeff come as hard as he ever came, yelping and gripping the older man's arms, trying to keep in touch with reality, his head spinning **"Gleeeeeeeeeen"**, Glen moved higher, his tongue trailing Jeff's skin to his lips, kissing him before biting his neck again, one hand gripping Jeff's hair and pulling his head so he had better access, Jeff had his eyes closed and was living a dream, his whole body reacting to what Glen was doing to him…

Glen wasn't one for tender lovemaking and Jeff experienced that first hand, he didn't prepare him much, trusting into the willing body wriggling beneath him in one powerful move, Jeff arching his back and screaming, scream muffled by Glen's lips crushing his **"You're loud kid"**, he searched Jeff's eyes for any sign of fear or pain, but all he could see were emerald orbs clouded by lust and need and he knew he could have his way with Jeff and have the younger Hardy enjoy himself as much as he would, his rhythm became absolutely devastating, Jeff gripping his arms so hard he was leaving bruises on Glen's arms but neither of them cared at that point, Glen was hitting Jeff's prostate over and over again with each trust and knew he wouldn't last long, Jeff was moving in rhythm with him, his thightness squeezing Glen everytime he plunged inside, his moans became louder again, forcing Glen to somehow silence him before the whole floor knew what they were doing, he kissed the younger Hardy before biting his lower lip, sucking on it as he felt the younger man shake beneath him **"That's it brat, come for me"**, Jeff's eyes flew open as he came, his body arching up and bringing Glen over with him as he was howling his pleasure…

Luckily for Matt their room was still far enough for him not to have heard his brother's moan, he was laying in bed trying to find sleep but all he could do was feeling worried, something was bugging him to the highest and he was trying to pinpoint what it was, Mark was already soundly asleep, as were Shawn and Hunter in the room next door…

Jeff's body was shaking, the aftermath of his orgasm still gripping him, Glen was coming back to senses a lot quicker and he grinned, contemplating the man laying under him and wondering how far he could go, he was pretty sure Jeff was insane enough to survive his games, he reached to get his bag and checked through it, taking a cockring out, Jeff had felt movement and looked at him, his eyes sparkling as he saw what Glen was up to **"Let's play a little brat"**, Jeff nodded, not capable of speaking since he was still panting like a madman, he arched his body again as he felt the cold metal slide down, Glen playing with his balls, rolling them in his hand and rendering any intelligble thought impossible, Jeff managed to lean up and move, placing his hand on Glen's member and leaning down took him in his mouth, sucking gently…

Glen's hands moving to his head, playing with the colorful strands as he inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet feeling Jeff's tongue was giving him and knowing he wouldn't last long if the kid kept that pace up like that, he pushed Jeff delicatly away before covering him with his body and lifting his legs to place them on his shoulders, Jeff was shuddering, he knew he couldn't come as long as the ring was in place and was already feeling like bursting, a little begging made it out **"Please…", "Oh no kid, not yet"**, Glen plunged into him, Jeff hissing and moaning, his body immediately joining Glen's rhythm and moving in time, one hand moving to his cock to remove the ring but Glen saw it and grabbed his wrist **"I said no", "Please", "No Jeff"**, Jeff had a sweet pout on his lips, panting and bucking **"I can't… I can't take…"** the next trust hit his prostate and he howled again, Glen leaning and whispering in his ear **"Yes you can Jeff…"**, Glen continued pounding into his body, one hand keeping Jeff's wrists over his head, the other one roaming his chest, Jeff's body was like on fire and all he wanted to do was making him come harder than he ever had and his plan was perfectly working, Jeff was on the verge of losing his sanity, all he could feel was his body screaming for release, the intense sensations becoming nearly too much to bare…

Glen felt his own orgasm built up and he reached between them, removing the ring and putting one hand around Jeff's throat, squeezing, it was delicious to see the green eyes lock with his in understanding, the second Jeff felt a pressure on his throat he knew what Glen was up to and he didn't mind, he'd wanted to try that out for quite some time, he tried to collect his senses but failed completely, all his body wanted was explode, the lack of air only adding to his pleasure, Glen hammered against his prostate while choking him with one hand, his second moving up and down on Jeff's cock, first Glen came, flooding Jeff's ass and intensifying his hold on his throat, that was all Jeff needed to buck and come too, his orgasm so intense his eyes fluttered and closed, leaving Glen with an amused smile on his face, Jeff was in dreamland having fainted and oblivious to the tender kiss he was given, before Glen hugged him close and fell asleep too…

Jeff woke with the first sunrays entering their window, feeling a heat source wrapped around him, he couldn't move an inch since Glen had spooned up behind him and had one arm across Jeff's chest, keeping him effectively blocked against his chest, his face buried in Jeff's hair, he tried to free himself but only managed to get Glen to tighten his grip, mumbling sleepily **"Go back to sleep kid", "I can't, I'm wide awake", "Kid"**, Jeff pushed his ass against Glen's crotch making his member harden in a heartbeat **"You can always occupy me a little you know"**, Jeff felt the arm around his chest move and a hand grip his own member, stroking it **"Humm yes", "Insatiable brat", "Yes"**, in one swift move Glen penetrated him, keeping his body in place by squeezing his member as he moved his hand up and down, neither man needed long to experience yet another orgasm, Jeff cuddling against him and yawning **"I think I will room more often with you", "Be my guest"**

Jeff stretched in bed, grinning and happy with himself and the world, thinking he really wanted to have both brothers in bed and wondering how he could ask them, Glen was taking a shower, an equally large grin on his face, he had enjoyed his little adventure with Jeff and was already checking mentally when they'd be in a city together again, the next mental note was that he needed to pick some things up at home for their next encounter because there were still many things he wanted to do to the younger man, he finished quickly, and laughed when he saw Jeff grinning like a cheshire cat and lost in thought **"Jeff…", "Humm", "You're ok?", "Oh yes, I was thinking", "Yeah, saw the fume coming out of your ears", "Funny big guy, very funny"**, Jeff got up and moved past Glen, rubbing against him playfully before disappearing into the bathroom to take a shower too…

Matt knocked on their door, Mark already on his way downstairs with Shawn and Hunter, Glen opened smirking at the older sibling **"Good morning, can I help you", "Where's my brother"**, Jeff chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, all naked and looking at his brother** "Here"**, Matt entered, measuring his brother with his eyes from top to bottom **"You're ok?", "No, I'm actually dead, this is only my spirit you can see", "Stop it immediately bro", "I'm ok, damn, what did you think he'll do to me", "Well, I rather not think about it"**, Glen chuckled **"HE only did good things to your brother, relax Matt"**, but Matt's eyes were on the new piercing his brother had, shaking his head **"Sick"**, Jeff took his member in his hand and passed a hand over the piercing, tucking at it and grinning **"Whatever bro"**, he started dressing, ignoring his brother for a moment, they managed to switch subjects much to his relief and made it down too…

They drove to the arena after lunch, a very agitated lunch, Hunter had sat down with Mark, Glen, Shawn and both of the Hardy's who weren't on the best terms either, but it was nice, even with Jeff and Paul glaring at each other from time to time, well until Montel arrived and made some stupid comments, making both Jeff and Hunter get up and get ready to throw him into the buffet, they were discussing who was allowed to get to him first when Brian Kendrick and his bodyguard arrived and joined Montel's side, the people sitting at the restaurant had a first class yelling and screaming and insulting contest unfolding before their eyes, Mark was staring blankly in front of him, trying to decide what action to take to stop the humiliating verbal brawl and was imagining what Vince would say if this caught his ears, when Brian started getting too personal he got up, slowly, Shawn inhaling and knowing what would happen would be intense but Mark only went over and stepped between them, his bark low as he wanted to keep a low profile **"You shitheads have some nerv… Get the fuck out of here… Vince will give you guys matches… And you…"** he turned to Jeff and Hunter who seemed to have forgotten their own dispute over this fight and were standing shoulder by shoulder ready to tagteam the others out of the restaurant **"Get out and get some fresh air… Now…"**, Hunter sighed and grabbed Jeff pulling him along, Montel made a step towards the Deadman who locked his eyes with his **"Yes? Something you want to add?"**, MVP pondered the question, then shook his head seeing Glen was getting up too **"No…", "That's no Sir for you"**

Jeff and Hunter sat outside, Jeff immediately lighting a cigarette which made Hunter frown **"Uh, I see, unhealthy still a part of your life", "Hey, I know it isn't healthy but I'm not fucking myself up at least", "No, only your lungs"**, Jeff sighed deeply** "Paul… I know I crossed many lines… And I'm not asking you for a complete forgiveness… But please… Stop constantly pushing me like that", "Already told you I can't kid", "Why?"**, Hunter locked his blue eyes with the piercing emerald ones that hadn't left his face ever since they had sat down **"I need to get my things, see you later"** and he got up, leaving Jeff alone on the bench with his unanswered questions and not yet expressed apologies…

Once they were at the arena, Mark headed to Vinces office and entered without knocking, making Vince jump **"Hey… At least knock"**, Mark just approached and continued** "I need matches for tonight…", "What are you talking about?", "Hunter and Jeff facing MVP and Brian, make it a tagteam or singles, I don't care, but those guys need to let off some steam"**, Vince frowned, the worst case scenarios already in his mind** "What happened"**, Mark sat down **"Well, a little altercation at lunch"**, Vince's face showed his anger** "Damn", "You're not saying, so, Mister Big Boss, what's it gonna be?", "Well, singles… I don't want Jeff and Hunter teaming for now", "Whatever", "Any preference as to who fights who", "Not really", "Well, Hunter can have MVP and Jeff Brian, how does that sound", "Nice", "Ok, consider it done… and Mark?", "Yes?", "Continue watching the kid ok", "Never stopped", "Good"**

Jeff had been on his way to the catering area to meet with the others when he suddenly had a mountain standing in front of him, one that made him go wild **"Move it or I'll hurt you", "You puny person… I will damage you", "Oh, is that so, why don't you try again big guy… Oh wait…I haven't wrestled yet, you prefer your opponents tired and battered, right"**, Kozlov made another move, his body now against Jeff's, but he rapidly moved back as he saw who had come to a halt behind the Rainbow-Haired-Warrior, Kane, who wasn't even with Smackdown but had joined his brother and his friends, glaring at Kozlov, a menacing and sick grin on his face, his mismatched eyes beaming dangerously **"Can I help you Vlad?"**, Kozlov mumbled something and turned and rushed off, Jeff yelling after him **"Yeah, I knew it, you're a chicken"** and made some chicken sounds, Glen hugging him from behind **"Watch it… That guy is dangerous… And stronger than you… You'll have to play it wisely to get him down but I know you can"**, Jeff turned and looked at him **"Thanx Glen", "Don't mention it kid", "I was speaking about your words, I can take the fucker down all by myself", "I don't doubt that, but you'll have to watch it, once he gets you in his grip you'll suffer", "I know, I still feel his last attack", "You weren't last night", "I was busy then"**, they both grinned and made their way to the catering area together…

Mark was sitting with Hunter and Shawn as Jeff and Glen arrived, he immediately informed Jeff **"You'll wrestle tonight kid"**, Jeff sat down and grinned, hope shining in his eyes** "Yeah, please let it be Kozlov"**, Hunter snarled, interrupted by Shawn who kicked him under the table, Mark looked at Jeff with an intrigued expression **"Kozlov? No, Brian for you and MVP for our favourite Game here", "Ah cool, but I want Vlad too Mark", "Not today…"** Mark added **"What about Kozlov? Something happened?"**, it was Glen who answered first **"He tried to impress our national Rainbow and failed miserably", "What did you do bro?", "Nothing, just looked at him and he took off at the speed of light, seems he prefers his opponents smaller than him", "Bummer", "Yeah, I would love to have a Smackdown versus Raw against the guy, to show him what happens when he faces someone meaner than himself"**

Jeff made his way to the ring, playing with the microphone in his hand, he had planned something, especially since his discussion with Hunter after lunch, he entered the ring and started, letting his heart and soul dictate his words, and he felt great until Brian came and interrupted him, getting to him and making Jeff lose his temper, Jeff jumped him and let all of his hatred and anger out, punching him violently, clearly out to hurt the blonde…

After what seemed an eternity, Jeff reversed Brian's attack, making sure Ezekiel couldn't kick him off the turnbuckle by just jumping off and staring at the bodyguard and pinned Brian, leaning his whole weight on the other man's body to keep him down and hearing the bell ring he rolled himself out of the ring as fast as he could as Ezekiel was getting in the ring to help Brian, Jeff nearly collapsed but willed all of his strength to stay up and cheer with his fans, not leaving Ezekiel out of his eyes as he made his way backstage, but as he turned to leave the arena a foot connected with his chest and he fall backwards, as he tried to collect his senses and opened his eyes his saw Kozlov hoovering above him and was glad he couldn't understand a word the other man said, he was hurt and his mind the only thing he wanted to screech was for the Russian to attack him when he hadn't just finished a match…

As Jeff still was trying to catch his breath, Vlad made it backstage and was greeted by a certain Raw-star, who stopped him and headbutted him without a warning before punching him twice for good measure, Mark standing behind them and grinning evily, he had wanted to do what his brother just had done, Kane hoovered above a knocked-out Kozlov and spat **"You do that again and I won't be this clement"**, Mark adding **"No, I won't Kozlov, since he doesn't have the right to fucking bury your ass"**, Glen turned **"Why don't I get this type of opponent ha, I get the puny Rey-prick, you guys have him, that's not fair"**

Jeff choose that moment to tumble backstage, one hand clutching his chest and his breathe way too erratic to be sane, Mark decided to let Glen take care of Kozlov and grabbed Jeff, lifting him in his arms and carrying him to the medics, his voice soothing **"Try to inhale deeply and tell me when it starts hurting", "Hurts all the time", "Ok kid, relax, breathe shallow for the moment, he may have broken some of your rips"**, Jeff managed to shake his head against the Undertaker's shoulder **"No, broken hurts differently", "Damn Jeff, you watched your ass in the ring, why not before exciting the ramp?", "Hey, I couldn't know the fucker would be waiting for me", "Yeah, you could… He's after you and everyone who wants Hunter's title, and you seem to be his biggest nightmare for now", "Glad I am, I'll kill him and send his pieces to the next Goulag", "Ok, but not like this", "Ha Mark, really, ha ha ha"**, Jeff hissed as Mark lowered him to get him laying on the examination table, Jeff immediately pouting **"How are any of my opponents going to take me seriously if you persist in carrying me around and having me checked", "Next time I'll let you walk Jeff", "Screw you"**, the slap he got on his head hurt almost as much as his chest **"Dammit Mark", "Don't get rude with me" **

Hunter had finished his match and crossed them in the hallway as Jeff was helped back to his lockerroom by Mark, he shook his head at Jeff **"Got the lesson this time?", "What lesson Hunter", "That we're too big for you", "Fuck you", "I see you haven't… Mark, why don't you explain it to him"**, before Mark could open his mouth Jeff pouted** "Remember Shawn? He beat you more than once and he ain't much bigger than I am", "But he ain't you kid"**, Mark intervened, not wanting to have the same discussion every day **"Well, let's say we'll see at No Mercy, right guys"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you enjoyed it, the Shannon Moore/Undertaker pairing is in work and will be in one of the next chapters, I haven't quite found were it would suit best, but I thought along the lines of a piercing for the Deadman hehehe, I'm evil, I'm sooooo evil :-)_


	9. Chapter 05

**The next chapter of "In the Glimpse of an Eyebeat" will come, don't fear, I haven't forgotten about that fic, I'm just trying to get that chapter going since it's pretty intense and I seem unable to find a way to finish it, I apologize to all the readers of that fic and the fact that they have to wait, I'm sorry, but I rather take a little longer and come up with something good than post it and have you all disappointed :-(**

**Disclaimer****:**_ As usually, and nope, I don't own Shannon Moore either, sorry, if I did I would rent him to whomever would ask, but unfortunately I only own my cat, my car and my insanity, which I don't rent either :D, so nyan, sorry mouahahahahahhaha_

**Notes****:**

_--- A piercing that heals instantly and a Shannon who even has two, now I don't know if that is even possible, but I decided that for a FICTION it was completely acceptable ;-)_

_--- More smut and this time I added some s/m things *grins* between Jeff Hardy and Kane, yeah I know, I'm a pervert ;-) but I know that you'll all enjoy reading it, it's still fluffy, for those who don't like chains jump the first part and go straight to the Smackdown Show ;-) all others, have fun ;-) with two couples going crazy, yeah, there's __**ShannonMoore/Undertaker**__ in this :-)_

_--- And yes, I know, I left out the aeroport thing, well being a little drunk didn't chnge anything in my fic, so Jeff was allowed to fly home _

_--- Had trouble to find the show to watch and keep a little accurate, not one hundred percent hehehe_

_--- Also, the "brother vs brother"-storyline starts slowly to built up, in this fic it will be REAL, sorry, I know they still love each other and it's just script (luckily), but I'll ignore that fact, everything is REAL lol (You're not ok with that, just tell me)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 05

_**A Change in Attitude – Teaming for forgivness**_

_**Smackdown**_

_**(September 26**__**th**__** 2008, Columbus)**_

Before leaving Tennessee Jeff had made sure to invite everyone for his brother's birthday, keeping it a secret and making sure Matt didn't see him tak to everyone, once at home he started preparing everything behind his back and managed to keep the secret until late afternoon, when the first guests started arriving…

Later that evening Mark walked outside, grabbing Jeff by the arm **"You had it done by Shannon right", "What?"**, a large grin appeared on Jeff's face as it dawned, he whispered** "The piercing? Yes", "Ok, thanx kid", "You gonna have one done too?", "Yeah, wanted it for quite some time like I told you, so now that I can why not do it", "Cool, just go and ask him, I'm sure it will look more than sexy on you", "Blabla Jeff"**, Jeff went to the fireside and sat down next to his brother, hugging him **"You like your party?", "Yes, great idea you had, and not one single person said something, I can't believe you played me like that", "Ha, I'm the best you know"**, as the brothers were teasing each other, Mark found Shannon in the kitchen and sat down next to him, the blonde fixing him and nearly choking on his beer, not understanding what the Undertaker was doing sitting next to him **"Hey Shannon"**, he blushed, answering shyly **"Hey… Deadman… I mean Undertaker…", "You can call me Mark kid, listen, I have something I'd like to ask you", "Ok… Yes?", "You do piercings and tattoos right", "Yes", "Well, I've always thought about getting one done, and now that I'd have the time, I think I'm ready"**, Shannon's eyes moved up and down Mark's arms **"Uh, you're talking about a piercing right, 'cause you're tattooed already", "Yes, clever kid, a piercing", "Ok, where"**

Mark locked his eyes with his and leaned closer, amused when he felt Shannon quiver slightly **"Genitals", "I… Oh… I… Sure…", "Like the one Jeff got", "Yeah, sure"**, Shannon was not only overwhelmed but completely at a loss for intelligent words, he continued staring at Mark, who smiled **"Relax, even if it hurts, I won't tombstone you ok, I promise", "Yeah no, I have cooling spray, you won't feel a bit, you want it now? I mean tomorrow?", "I'd say tomorrow, I don't want to take you away from partying"**, Shannon shook his head, not believing his luck** "No problem, I could do it though, just try not to drink too much tonight ok"**, he paled, realizing he just told the Deadman what to do and added **"Not that I'm trying to tell you what to do you know, just so it will heal faster and won't bleed"**, Mark gave him a friendly patt on the shoulder **"You're sober now?", "Yeah", "Good, then let's do it now, so we both can drink and sleep long tomorrow"**, Shannon nodded, still not understanding why he suddenly was in the good graces of all the gods **"I'll just tell them that I'm taking you down to the shop ok"**, Mark watched Shannon rush outside and laughed, getting up himself to go and tell Jeff…

Jeff had been informed by a very excited and anxious Shannon and intercepted Mark as he came out **"Mark, can I have a word with you"**, Mark smiled** "Sure"**, he pulled him along **"Listen, I know it's not my place to tell you, but Shannon really likes you, I mean as in REALLY you know"**, Mark smirked, he had noticed that fact a long time ago** "I know that Jeff", "Ok, so please, don't hurt him", "He'll be the one with the needle"**, Jeff grinned** "I was talking about his feelings, don't lead him on and then leave him unconcluded ok", "So don't make him horny and ignore him", "Yeah, please, he's a good friend"**, Mark grinned and decided to be open about what he wanted and needed** "I lust after him Jeff, we'll have a perfect night, so relax, you start sounding like that brother of yours when you head off with Glen"**, Jeff blushed **"Hey", "Yeah, so relax, and you have a nice night with that brother of mine", "I will, he brought some things you know", "Yeah, I know, he told me"**

Jeff turned completely tomato **"Hey", "I'm not judging you, you're young, you need to unleash the passion and lust kid, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise ok, it is not forbidden to explore"**, a little sigh made it over his lips, his eyes momentarly clouded by a sad shimmer** "Yeah, but Hunter…"**, Mark hugged him tenderly** "Hunter is Hunter and you will deal with him later ok, for now, live your life the way you are, you're finally on the right track, don't fall back into your old habits by thinking too much", "I'll never fall back into those Mark", "Good", "Want me to come with you guys"**, Mark crooked an eyebrow **"First of all you need to stay with the birthday child, second of all I don't need you to hold my hand kid, I think Shannon will find a way to relax me should I get scared"**, Jeff laughed and whispered something into Mark's ear who grinned **"Well perfect, he can help me with that", "I'm sure he will"**

They took Shannon's car to move to the shop, Shannon not cool with the idea of Mark riding his bike after getting the piercing, it was a five minute drive, Shannon so nervous he was constantly biting his lip, up to a point where Mark patted his shoulder **"Relax Shannon", "Yeah, I'm relaxed", "Ok if you say so, but just so you know I'm not gonna bite you"**, Mark didn't add that he'd do it if Shannon wanted him to, knowing that would make the younger man freak completely…

They arrived, Shannon getting out of the car and inhaling deeply, it wasn't the fact that he had a piercing to do that made him feel like fainting on the spot, he had done so many it was something he could do easily asleep, it was more the person who requested it and even worse the spot where Mark wanted it, he knew Jeff had gotten into his pants and had felt only jealousy when he had told him, but he knew that he wasn't Jeff, and never in his dreams would he think that the mighty Undertaker would want to bed him, the puny blonde, no, Shannon tried to get a grip on his emotions just as Mark stopped behind him and placed his hands on his hips, pushing his body against the smaller man **"Can't find the right key kid", "No, I… I was…"**, Mark leaned his head lower, whispering straight into Shannon's ear **"Sshhh, relax Shannon, I'm all yours for the night"**, he could feel Shannon tense and turn, staring at him, he gave him a smile and brought his hand up and caressed his cheek, before whispering again **"You're so cute when you stare at me like that Shannon"**, Shannon was at a loss of words and firmly believing that he must have had an accident and had died, or at least was unconscious and dreaming, he quickly opened the door and entered, nearly rushing away, but Mark wasn't done with him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him easily into his arms and lifting him to place him on the counter, he locked his eyes with his and saw Shannon blink in disbelief, he decided he'd have to show him what he wanted from him and just kissed him…

Shannon wasn't moving, and wasn't breathing for that matter, he just kept still, not sure what to think of all of this, Mark amused broke their kiss and cocked his head **"Don't tell me you're not interested kid because I know you are, now tell me what made you turn into a statue", "I… I just can't believe… You… With me…"**, Mark had always found Shannon cute, the shy glances the young man often gave him back when he was with the WWE too, he hugged him gently** "Oh, ok, well let me say that you're more than adorable kid, and yes, I wouldn't mind fucking you senseless"**, Shannon couldn't believe he was fuck-material for Mark, it wasn't that he thought he was ugly or not desirable, but Mark could nail whoever he wanted, he couldn't understand he wanted him, adorable or not** "And Jeff?"**

Mark glanced at him, not understanding what Jeff had to do with anything** "What with Jeff?", "You're… You don't want to spend the night with him"**, Mark laughed **"My brother is taking care of the Rainbow Shannon, I feel like having myself a Reject tonight"**, Shannon gulped and nodded, he had wanted that for such a long time but now he was nothing but nervous, believing he'd never equal Jeff in bed and wasting the Deadman's time, but then again, Mark just had told him that he wanted him, he glanced shyly at him **"I… wow", "You're a great guy Shannon, don't let anyone tell you otherwise ok… But I 'd say first things first, where do I have to sit or lay down?"**, Shannon inhaled, calming down a little and gave him a smile **"Come with me"**

Mark was comfortably installed, Shannon bringing some of the piercing sticks **"You want one like this? Or like this? I have colored ones too", "No, just metal would be perfect", "Ok"**, he blushed again, not sure he'd manage to have the guts to tell Mark what he had to tell him **"You'll have to… I mean… You know…"**, Mark grinned, remembering Jeff's earlier words **"I have to have a hard-on, right", "Yes"**, Mark undressed and laid back down, his hand lazily stroking his member, eyes on Shannon who blushed and tried very much not to stare **"Well, isn't that part of the service kid?", "I…", "I can do it myself"**, Shannon shook his head and taking up all of his courage sat down on a stool next to him, lowering his head and gently nibbling at the head, before starting to suck him, a hand coming to rest in his hair **"Hummm, yes, perfect kid"**, Mark was bucking into that perfect mouth, his head leaning back and enjoying the feeling, but suddenly pushed him away and panted **"Wait… If you continue I will come and then I won't have the needed hard-on anymore"**, Shannon nodded, his cheeks red as Mark pulled him up and kissed him **"We'll continue after you're done cutie"**

Shannon smiled at his words and applied some local aneastetic, gently rubbing it in, his hand stroking the head of Mark's hard cock, Mark moaning as he did so, Shannon warned him, since Jeff had given him a near heart attack by screaming like a dying person, of course just playing him when had he pierced him, but Shannon preferred having the warning issued **"It may sting a little, but you won't feel that much actually", "How do you know? Professional or personal experience?"**, Shannon blushed again** "Both"**, Mark shook his head, laughing **"So you've got one too", "No, actually I have got two"**, now that sounded way too interesting to the Deadman, and his lust peaked even higher now** "Ok, listen, I can play around with you after I have it done, right"**, Shannon grinned** "Sure"** and even added, his pulse a lot calmer now and his insecurites as good as wiped away seeing the gaze he was being given **"I'm looking forward to feel it in me"**, Mark's eyes flew back open and he stared at Shannon, grinning too **"Perfect, we seem to have the same urges, hurry kid"**

Meanwhile back at the house, Glen had abducted Jeff to his place down the road after the younger Hardy's teasings had started becoming to much, Matt pouting but luckily kept busy by the other wrestlers and his friends, Jeff was clinging to Glen like a monkey would, arms and legs around the bigger man's body and biting his neck **"Humm, so what do you have planned for me?", "You'll scream…"** Jeff chuckled and Glen added** "Not that you've been quiet before, but I'll make you really scream so loud that your brother will clearly hear you"**, Jeff's heart started beating faster, his eyes beaming and his hands roaming the massive neck **"I challenge you to do that", "Oh but I will"**, Glen immediately carried him to the bedroom where he had already put his belongings and threw Jeff none to gentle on the bed before covering him with his body and pressing him down, brutally assaulting those lips that had made him crazy the whole evening, Jeff had invited Glen to stay at his place should he come for Matt's birthday, and the whole evening he had been teasing the Big Red Machine and was now the target of a sweet revenge…

Glen undressed him and opened his bag, immediately placing a large cockring on the younger man and shushing his objections, next were big chains that he attached at the bottom of the bed and cuffs he put on each wrist and ankle that were attached to the chains, he then sat there and contemplated the defenseless beauty at his mercy **"You're gorgeous like this Jeff…"**, Jeff had hoped he could touch Glen a little too, but his actual position didn't allow it so he pouted a little** "Fuck you", "No, I'll fuck you… Later… Until then, I'll check how much you can take kid"**, Jeff pulled on the chains** "Fuck you Glen, please…"**, Kane decided it could be fun to actually listen to Jeff and undressed sensually sitting back down**"You want me to fuck myself?"** and started to penetrate himself with two of his fingers, moaning straight in Jeff's ear **"Han… Yes…", "Damn you, I wasn't talking about you fucking yourself", "Really Jeff?"**

Glen slapped his cock twice, sweetly licking it after that administration, getting the most exquisit moan as a response **"You should shut up and enjoy it kid you know, you're so hot like this, you've got no idea what I want to do to you"**, he squeezed his balls firmly, twisting his hand and grinning when he heard Jeff moan** "Glennnnnn", "You like that ha", "Don't you dare do it again"**, Jeff was on the verge of losing his mind, the blood pumping relentlessly into his cock but no release possible, and that hand that was still squeezing his balls was only emphasizing his sensations **"Please Glen"**, it was so cute to hear him beg like that **"I want to hear you scream Jeff, not beg", "Then take the ring of", "Nope", "Please", "No Jeff", "I'm.. I'm going insane here Glen", "No, you were insane before the ring already kid", "Funny Glen"**, Glen leaned down and without a warning started sucking him hardly, finally getting the scream he had been asking for **"HAAAAAAAN", "Yes kid, that's it, scream for me"**, he started biting around on the head of the cock, Jeff trying to pull the chains but not moving an inch, his hips started bucking up, his eyes starting to water a little…

Mark had been quietly observing every step of his new body jewellery, smiling at Shannon from time to time, showing him he wasn't feeling that much, it took ten minutes and the piercing was done, Mark pulling Shannon up and thanking him in his own manner, kissing him brutally and getting up, smiling **"And now finish what you started"**, Shannon smiled and slid down on his knees, looking up at Mark and starting by licking the whole length before putting his tongue to use around the piercing, Mark was quietly moaning, his hands resting one on Shannon's head and one on his shoulder, his hips trusting slowly towards that magnificent mouth, he could feel Shannon pull back a little and pull on the piercing with his teeth and that was it, he came howling, the intensity of the orgasm as it was building was too much even for him, he vaguely felt Shannon swallow and went down on his knees, Shannon catching him grinning **"Yes, perfect"**, Mark panted **"Indeed kid, when Jeff said it was intensifying his orgasms I didn't think it would be that exquisit", "You haven't slept with him after he got it?"**, Mark caressed his cheek, inhaling as he sat back **"We're not dating Shannon, in fact, Glen got lucky with Jeff after his piercing, we're not exclusive, we tend to unleash our passion when we find worthy partners you know"**, Shannon blushed** "Oh", "Yeah, I think you've had the wrong idea there kid", "Apparently, I… I never knew you were swinging both ways and when I caught the word, I didn't think you would… I mean with me", "Are you insane, you're so damn cute Shannon", "That's what Jeff always says too", "Well, we both know Jeff is sometimes right"**, Shannon giggled then blushed, Mark grinning **"What about heading home?", "Ok"**

Mark decided to stay at Shannon's place and only go and retrieve his things at Jeff's in the morning, knowing Glen he imagined the scenery that had to be taking place there right now and he didn't want to have his night with Shannon interrupted by their screams, he immediately pushed Shannon on his couch as they entered, undressing him quickly and licking his lips at the double piercing he could contemplate now that Shannon was laying naked before him…

As Mark was starting things off slowly with Shannon, Glen had moved to torture Jeff a little more, Jeff was on the verge of fainting when he started pushing two of his fingers into his willing body, he had long stopped to beg for the ring to be unlocked, he knew Glen wouldn't oblige anyways and he had to agree that the sensations that he was experiencing were more than good, he just wasn't sure how long he could take it, especially when Glen grinned sadistically and penetrated him, pushing his huge cock in all the way and hitting his prostate more than once **"Glen…", "Yes Jeff", "I'll do anything you want, but take it of", "Nope", "Glen, I'm dying here", "No you're not", "Yes I am"**, Glen pushed in and stopped any movement, the tip of his member now pressed against the prostate and Jeff gasping and panting loudly…

Jeff's state aroused Glen even more, seeing him so helpless, so horny, his cheeks so flushed and his eyes on fire **"Humm, you're really really hot, I wish you could see yourself right now"**, between loud pants Jeff mumbled **"I wish I could… I could come"**, Glen decided to call this round off and moved his hand down, stroking the hard and throbbing member and and taking off the ring, replacing it with his hand **"Well, then come my sweet lover"**, Jeff bucked, his eyes shut tight and his body shaking as he felt the hand release his cock and Glen resume his trusts, it took him less than a minute to scream so loud he thought he lost his voice over it and spill his cum all over Glen and himself, the shudders and tremors that ran through his body pushed Glen over the edge too, one last reflexe making Glen fall next to Jeff and not straight on top…

Mark and Shannon were exploring each other's bodies, Shannon having lost his shyness had started licking Mark's body, feeling the older man's hands roam his body, he licked his member and lifted himself a little, Mark immediately understanding what he was doing and helping him by placing his hands on his hips and keeping him up so he could steady himself, then he helped him lower himself, Shannon slowly impaling himself on his cock, savouring the sensations that ran through his body and Mark moving one hand to the blonde's cock, stroking him as he went lower and lower…

While Shannon was in heaven, Jeff managed to will enough strength to lean up a little and beg again **"Glen… Please Glen… Could you detach me?", "I guess I could, but do I want to", "Hey come on, please"**, Glen chuckled and sat up, looking at the pleading expression Jeff's green eyes were giving him, he decided to comply and detached his wrists and ankles, the younger Hardy immediately reversing their positions and sitting on the bigger man, straddling his chest **"Thank you Kane"**, he knew how to play Glen when he called him Kane, and he felt hands come to rest on his hips and gently squeeze them, Jeff leaned down and started to nibble on his neck, sucking after biting the skin, and feeling one hand roaming up his back he arched against the larger body he sucked a trail down his chest straight to his member and started giving him yet again one of the best bow-jobs he ever had…

Glen moaned loudly and started feeling an awful lot vulnerable as he felt Jeff's tongue trail further down, he didn't mind to bottom but wasn't ready to give Jeff that pleasure yet, only a few had been allowed until now and he clearly could see him as a future top, but not tonight, he reversed their position again and put the chains on the cuffs on Hardy's wrists, leaning down and gently biting his ear before whispering **"I want to try something, but I need you to be completely ok with it kid"**, Jeff looked at him intrigued and nodded as Glen got up and retrieved something from his bag, Jeff trying to figure out what it was but needing some time, he saw the grin Glen had and realized what it was **"Oh…", "You don't want to?", "I…"**, for the first time tonight Jeff really blushed, Glen smiling as he was gently caressing his chest **"If you don't want to, I put them away", "No, I… I want to test it"**, it was more embarassment that made Jeff act all shy, the sheer thought of having those electric pins on his cock piercing was giving him a really hard hard-on, his breathing started going faster as Glen attached the two poles to the piercing, tugging it a little **"I won't put the ring on you kid, but try to resist the urge to come", "I'll try"**, Jeff put his legs around Glen's hips as his lover sat between his, and started playing with a device attached to the poles and made a very low electric currant run through them, Jeff's eyes shut tight and he arched, his moans becoming wimpers as the currant went up and soon his cum spilled all over his chest and Glen's, Glen smirking **"I said try to resist kid"**

As Jeff was glaring at Glen for that comment Shannon was going faster and faster and both him and Mark were on the verge to come, Mark held him down inhaling deeply **"Slower Shannon, I want to savour the moment, we can start anytime you like kid, but please, slow"**, Shannon was too lost to even understand more than _"slow"_, he nodded and started to move his hips while Mark kept him down, but that type of friction was just as good as the up and down one, first came Mark and feeling his warm cum spilling inside of him Shannon followed, his body crashing down on top of Mark's…

Glen retrieved the poles, still amused as Jeff was pulling the chains **"Hey, don't mock me, it's not my fault it felt more than awesome", "I know kid, relax, I'm not mocking you"**, he released Jeff's wrists and pinned them above his head, slowly sliding into him again **"I'm glad you enjoyed it", "Han Glen…"**, Jeff was enjoying the next pleasure-pain sensation that was flooding him, no matter how many times Glen would make him his, he was still feeling like being stretched to the maximum and put his arms around his neck and lifted his legs so high Glen put them on his shoulders, he pounded into Jeff not keeping back and the moans he received as a reward just made him go even more brutal and hard, and there came the screams again, he was sure the whole neighbourhood could hear him scream his pleasure, not noticing his own groans had gone up, luckily Matt was so wasted that he didn't realize he could hear his baby-brother scream, Shawn making sure to take him inside as he clearly distinguished another high-pitched groaned scream…

Mark was playing with Shannons hair as the younger man finally had enough strength to lift his head **"Wanna take this to the bed, 'cause I think after the next round I'll be done", "Sure kid, but wait, we'll do it my style"**, he pounded back into Shannon's body, moaning as he could feel the tight heat around his cock and lifted them both, carrying Shannon upstairs, his cock buried deep inside his body, and Shannon moving against him and moaning, he put him on the bed and covered him with his body, his lips seeking Shannon's as he started pulling out and pushing back in…

Jeff's next orgasm drained him of any energy and he wasn't the only one, Glen laid next to him panting, he could feel the smaller man cuddle against him and plant a multitude of kisses on his chest, he massaged his neck pulling him closer and resting with Jeff in his arms, soon falling asleep just as Jeff did…

Mark and Shannon soon joined them, Mark panting and on his back next to Shannon, Shannon still trying to make sense of tonight when he felt Mark pull him close and kiss him on his forehead **"I think I'll let you ink me the next time we meet", "You're sure?", "Positive kid"**, Shannon had blushed and was happy Mark couldn't see it in the dark, he snuggled closer and closed his eyes, soon drifting of into a colorful dream, Mark staying awake a couple of minutes before following him…

The next morning they were to have lunch at Matt's place, and every single person besides Phil was looking like they had a very tough night, luckily Phil was a nice person and had organised the food and the drinks, Mark gently patting him **"Thanx Punk", "Yeah, even you look like a corpse"**, that comment earned CM Punk a slap **"Don't get rude kid, I wasn't wasted I", "Uhu, but you got pierced Deadman"**, the grin Phil had made Mark slap him again before pulling Shannon to his chest **"We should have had lunch at your place"**, Shannon grinned and moved his hands along Mark's back, their morning sex still vivid in his mind, Jeff arrived soon after with Glen, both looking not so fresh either and Jeff sneaking up and hugging both Mark and Shannon **"Hello Boys, how are you today"**, his grin rewarded him with a slap from Mark too, Glen pushing his brother a little **"Hey, leave him alone, I'm not slapping your pet either"**, Mark let go of Shannon who got abducted by Jeff the way teenage girls would do it, leaving the brothers of destructions laughing **"You think they want us to get them their lunch?", "Na, they aren't girls, they can find their own food"**, they both laughed as they made it outside to fish something of the barbecue…

Shannon was beaming and hugging Jeff **"Thanx", "What for", "I don't know, but thanx", "I haven't done anything Shan, he wanted you all by himself", "Well, guess I finally got lucky", "Hey, I thought you got lucky with me", "Yeah, but Mark…", "Yeah, I know what you mean, you should try Glen too, I tell you…", "Hmm, not sure he would want me"**, looking at the brothers of destruction who seemed to have a similar discussion and were both looking their way, Jeff smiled** "The way he's staring over here, I think he's made his mind up"**, unfortunately Matt joined them and they had to switch their subject to something the elder Hardy could take, especially with the headache he had…

Jeff arrived in Columbus with his brother and several other wrestlers, checking-in and being glared at by Matt to the extend where he decided to give in and room with him, Mark most amused since Jeff had announced he really wanted to test his new toy, he sat down next to the brothers at the bar **"You're ok", "Oh yes, all peachy, my brother is pissed at me because he wants to do dirty and disgusting things with you"**, Mark was slowly losing patience with Matt's attitude** "Matt, enough, I thought we'd discussed the subject", "Oh yes, you discussed it, but I'm still not ok with what you people do to him"**, Jeff hadn't said anything, but slammed his fist on the table **"Dammit Matt, I'm rooming with you, what more do you want"**, to Matt it still was unhealthy and quite sick what his brother was doing with other men, especially since he was sober again and thought he could remember having heard very naughty screams coming from Jeff's house ** "I want you to rethink what you're doing to yourself and your body", "You sound like I started doing drugs again", "This sex drive of yours can't be healthy bro"**, Jeff smirked** "Well you better watch your ass tonight then, my drive could make me come and fuck that nice ass of yours"**, Jeff's joke wasn't understood by Matt who paled and shook his head **"Jeff, I… I can't believe you'd do that to me"** but Jeff just continued teasing his brother** "What, you're kinda sexy bro", "Yes, and I'm your brother and straight, so don't you dare"**, seeing Jeff's eyes beaming teasingly, Mark barked before Jeff could add anything** "Boys, stop it, both, dammit, Matt, Jeff won't touch you, Jeff, just let your brother be uptight, he's entitled to his own opinions, even if you can't agree with him"**

They called it a night pretty early and Mark dearly hoped the Hardy siblings would get along, the glances they were giving each other could only mean they were ready to start it the second Mark was gone, he squeezed both their necks easily **"I'm rooming next door, one sound, and I'm coming over and you'll both have the worst night of your lives, got me"**, Matt smirked** "Yes"**, and Jeff only grinned** "Of course Mark, sweet dreams Deadman"**, he entered and went straight for the bathroom, locking the door which Matt commented **"Oh yes, sweet, my baby-bro is pouting", "Fuck you, I can't hear you", "Then why are you getting rude"**, after a couple of minutes the door opened again **"Because I heard your ugly voice, you sorry excuse for a human being", "Uh, you're so stupid Jeff"**, what followed was bickering and teasing Hardy-style, they were wrestling each other, laughing as they were punching each other playfully, it lasted until there was a knock on the wall, and they both jumped up, laughing even more but at least a little calmed, Matt went to the bathroom and when he came out Jeff was already asleep, hugging his pillow, Matt pulled the cover over his brother and planted a soft kiss on his cheek **"Sleep thight you little pervert"** and went over to lay in his own bed, soon following his brother…

The next morning Jeff was at the gym when Matt woke up, he send a message to Jeff's cell and got the confirmation on his wherabouts, he dressed and joined him **"Morning bro", "Morning, how's your ass feeling", "Ha ha ha Jeff, very funny"**, he slapped his brother on the head and was rewarded with a tackle, they were both rolling on the floor when a foot came stopping them both **"Boys", "Hey Deadman", "Behave a little", "We were, we were just trying out new moves", "There's a ring to do that, not the floor", "Sorry", "Let's go and have lunch before heading to the arena, you're both making me dizzy"**, Jeff jumped up first, teasing his brother by hugging Mark and kissing him on the mouth, Mark just grabbed him by the throat and send him flying into the door **"Enough Jeff", "Hey"**, Matt was laughing and was grabbed by his neck and pulled along **"One Hardy is tough enough, both of you together is pure hell", "You're ruling over hell Deadman, you should be used to it"**, Jeff quickly ran off and hoped Mark wouldn't enter his room, he didn't he just glared at Jeff who blinked innocently **"Sorry Mark", "Oh Jeff"**

The lunch was peaceful, both Shawn and Hunter joining them, Glen having travelled home, they shared a car, Shawn and both Hardy's on the back seats playing around all the way to the arena leaving Mark and Hunter feeling like parents…

Jeff got ready pretty soon after their arrival and made it to Vickie's office, Kozlov's stunt on him from last week still burning him vividly and his mind made up, he wanted the Russian in a ring, one on one **"Vickie, I don't care if it's sooner or later, but I need a match with Vladimir Kozlov"**, he listened to her and nearly exploded, what the heck, Hunter really always managed to do things before him, and the way that bitch was talking to him annoyed him just as much as HHH, he glared at her and turned to get out coming face to chest with the Big Show, yet another very annoying guy lately, he looked at him and moved around him to go and pester a little against them, the fact that he had to team with Hunter made him all tingly, the first thing Jeff did was splash his face and inhale deeply, Shawn grinning **"What's that about"**, Jeff turned and looked at him **"I have to team with him", "Who? Kozlov"**, Jeff stared at Shawn as if he had lost his mind **"No, you're insane? Hunter", "Ah, Hunter is the best tag-team partner you can ask for Jeff", "Uhu, for you perhaps", "For you too kid", "I'm after his title Shawn, he'll betray me, I know that", "No, he won't"**

Hunter stared at Jeff before giving him a smile **"Don't try anything funny out there Jeff", "If you don't I won't", "Good"**, as he made his entrance, Jeff was waiting, glad Shawn was there to reassure him **"Relax Jeff, you'll have the blast of your life, Hunter is a great tagteam partner", "Like I said Shawn, to you yes, but not so sure he'll be mine too"**, Shawn hugged him friendly **"You'll see kid"** and then it was Jeff's song starting…

All the way to the ring Jeff's thoughts were on Hunter and on how this match would end, Hunter watched him make his way, thinking just how much Jeff had changed and that this match would give him some more insights on just how good he had become, he nodded briefly as Jeff passed him and let him do his little entrance on the turnbuckles, keeping a discrete eye on him, they waited one next to the other for their opponents to make it to the ring, MVP of course not entering immediately, but teasing Hunter who had no problem playing a little too…

Jeff focused and not blinking as it went on with MVP suggesting Hunter should get out of the ring and Hunter suggesting MVP should enter, Brian arrived, of course with Ezekiel on his side, and even though he was first in the ring when the bell rung he changed with MVP who wanted to have a piece of Jeff, both Hardy's having made a fool of him he was glad he had one in the ring tonight and was ready to make him pay, Hunter had mumbled to Jeff **"Now show me what you're able to do kid"** and had only fueled his rage with his words, like always, Jeff only needed a whisper from HHH to blow a fuse, he reversed Montel's attack and went right for the tag, Hunter immitating him a minute later, Montel was getting it from both of them, that was until he decided to brutally kick Jeff away and tag in Brian, who started with a kick too, Hunter frowned as he had to witness Jeff going down but Jeff quickly reversed the situation, punching Brian violently and not giving him any chance to retaliate, Kendrick managed to get out of the ring and taunted Jeff to follow him, which the younger Hardy granted him, coming nose to nose with Ezekiel who stood protectivly before Brian…

Unfortunately for Jeff, Brian made it to the ring first and attacked him but their over-confidence got cut short when Jeff managed to escape the corner and get MVP down, he didn't wait and tagged Hunter in, first MVP went flying outside and in a team-move they evicted Brian also, Jeff starting to sense what Shawn had been telling him all along, it was great to team with Hunter, and feeling Hunter patt his arm in recognizion made Jeff all happy, for the first time he started believing that maybe they could be friends again, he witnessed Hunter getting pretty much demolished and winced, but on the other hand if Hunter was battered and bruised he would be able to perhaps beat him in two weeks, so he was pretty torn and feeling a bit guilty for even thinking such thoughts so he started encouraging the Game, knowing the crowd would join, he was glad Hunter managed to dodge Brian's next attack and held his arm out as far as he could so that Hunter could tag him in, it was a team effort and he wanted to bring himself in too, and he took them both out, making sure he wouldn't get a sneak attack from behind…

What followed was a thing that made the Deadman hiss and scare some of the guys around him, unbelievable how quickly Jeff seemed to have forgotten the "check before getting on the turnbuckle"-thing, and of course Ezekiel didn't let the opportunity slip to make him drop, Hunter arrived too late to intervene, Jeff already winding on the mat, hurt and humiliated, fortunately Brian was down too, but not as long as Jeff would have wished, he felt an arm then a body cover him, he willed himself and bucked out…

Brian wasn't stupid and tagged Montel in who immediately started assaulting Jeff who could feel each kick to his abdomen and winced, but the torture was far from over, Montel unleashed on him all those weeks of frustration but still Jeff managed to kick out, Hunter amazed at his resilience and hoping he could tag in soon, he didn't want to lose this match nor Jeff's health, between MVP and Brian poor Jeff had to suffer several brutal moves and was still not in a position to tag Hunter in, Montel who was back in the ring went on with the next submission move and Jeff was glad he had trained those with Mark and was able of taking any bending to his members, no matter how hard Montel tried to push his shoulder back, Jeff knew it wasn't doing him any harm, it wasn't nice but far from painful, but he didn't show that to his opponent and let him believe he was still having the upper-hand, and no trash-talk in the world could change that, Montel was insulting Jeff in his whispers, but glancing over to Hunter who was pushing the crowd to cheer him made him ignore all those nasty words and push himself up, trying to move over to where the Game was eagerly waiting to tag in…

Jeff managed to nearly reach Hunter but MVP kicked him down again, and launched himself onto Hunter who made a flight down too but only to come back up and enter the ring, ready to tear that fucker apart, the referee keeping him from joining them and Montel dragging Jeff back into his corner, tagging in Brian who launched a couple of kicks on Hardy but still didn't manage to get the pin done, but Jeff was fed up and retaliated, and as Brian made him fly to the corner decided he would risk it and went for a whisper in the wind, nailing Kendrick down, Hunter went completely wild and between his admiration of the brilliant move and the fact he now knew his opponent for No Mercy would show him none, he screamed for Jeff to get up and move over so he could tag him in, Mark and Shawn backstage crossing their fingers, Shawn grinning **"I think Jeff won some of his trust back on that one", "I told him Jeff was ready", "He is, now Hunter just has to forget his bruised ego", "He will Shawn, he will, and then Jeff will finally be able of completely healing"**

They put their attention back to the screen, seeing Hunter heat up the crowd again as both Jeff and Brian managed to move for a tag, Hunter immediately jumping Montel and not giving him any chance to act, unfortunately as he went for a Pedigree Brian intervened, Jeff immediately joining the action and throwing Brian outside, joining him on the floor, luckily Ezekiel was helping Brian and not attacking him…

Hunter finished it with a Pedigree, glad the match was over, and catching his breathe staying on his knees, taking in the crowds explosion at their victory before the referee raised their arms, Jeff had gotten the belt and was holding it in his hands, marvelling at his dream, Hunter's head turning and catching that scene, wondering what was happening now as Jeff was continuing to look at it, walking up to him and keeping their eyes locked before handing it over to the rightful owner, lifting his arm in recognition, Paul very amazed at so much maturity shook his hand, his eyes on Jeff as his mind was racing, and deciding on trusting him not to come at him from behind since Jeff was not showing any signs of such a fear either he climbed the opposing turnbuckle and celebrated their victory too…

They arrived backstage, Hunter watching his back, not trusting Jeff not to try something to prove again that he was worthy to become champion, but it wasn't in Jeff's intentions to do that, he just wanted to gain his trust back and show him he had gotten over his _"problems"_, Hunter stopped him and locked their eyes, he wasn't sure as of what to say, but knew he had to, Jeff stared at him not sure what to think of his silence when Hunter sighed **"Great match Jeff, seems I have underestimated you kid, you've grown in more ways than only your wrestling skills, I'm honored to just have had that match with you at my side"**, Jeff's eyes watered at his words and he inhaled deeply, willing his tears away **"Thank you Paul, but you've pulled me along in the match, I wouldn't have had that achievement without you tonight"**, Hunter pulled him into a hug, squeezing him for a long moment before letting him go, nodding again and walking off, not sure he wanted to have the feeling he was just experiencing, Jeff stood there still fighting his tears when an arm came around his waist **"See, I told you… Great match Jeff", "Thanx Shawn… I can't believe he just… He just…", "I know and yet he did, so indulge in it"**, Shawn ruffled his hair **"You should have a doc check you, you've received some nasty kicks", "I'm ok", "Uhu", "Shawn, I'm ok, all I need is a shower", "Ok ok, your call"**

Jeff grinned, happier than ever and took off in the direction of his lockerroom, before deciding he needed some water first, he went to the catering area and saw Mark and Hunter stand there talking next to the water he craved, he didn't want to interrupt them so he sneaked up, took a bottle and wanted to leave again, unfortunately Mark had smirked and Hunter had turned, and looking at the younger Hardy had first downed another bottle of water before taking what was his forth and drinking a sip, he put the bottle upside down over Jeff's head who was just staring at him stupidly and was now completely drenched, not sure if that had been an attack or a tease, but the grin the Game was giving him and the patt he received on his shoulder made him relax **"I know I need a shower but I'd actually had planned to have it in my lockerroom", "Well, you've got it here kid"**, and Hunter patted him again before leaving, Jeff staring after him and only turned when he heard Mark burst out into laughter…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, drop me a line, REVIEW please hehe, in one of the next chapters Brian Kendrick will get the pleasure to being the "pet" hehe, still working on his unforgettable night ;-)_


	10. Chapter 06

**Disclaimer****:**_ And no, nothing and no-one's mine, sorry for the disappointment, I thought so too, but no "sighs" _

**Notes****:**

_--- Not really much happening in this chapter, sorry, more like an Interlude-Chapter before NO MERCY_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 06

_**Smackdown**_

_**(October 3**__**rd**__** 2008, Green Bay)**_

After last week's great match alongside Hunter Jeff arrived not only fueled up but confident, there was a flicker of shyness in his eyes when he crossed the Game but seeing him nod friendly he smiled back and exhaled, yeah, he was on the right track when it came to Hunter, he was eager to know what match he would be in since he hadn't been notified yet and was pretty intrigued when he entered Vince's office and found Rey and David there **"Hi Boss… Guys…"**, his gaze clearly telling Vince he was at a loss **"Hello Hardy, well, your last team member will arrive late so I'll start briefing you guys, you'll team against MVP, Brian Kendrick, John Bradshaw and Kane"**, the three wrestlers stared at each other, not sure they were getting where Vince was heading so he added **"8-man tag-team-match guys, all-stars, every brand together the way I see fit"**, Batista was the first to speak up **"And who will be our fourth man?", "Finlay", "Uhu"**

Dave seemed to ponder his next question as Jeff raised his voice **"Well I'm ok with it"**, Rey grinning **"So am I, but guys, make sure to send Kane my way"**, Jeff gulped and was for the first time facing a dilemma, he didn't want to face a friend, especially when teaming with the only person that-said friend hated to the bone, but he couldn't voice that objection knowing Vince would smack him down, Dave spoke next **"Well Jeff's had Brian and Montel more than once, Rey knows how to get Kane, I don't see why we wouldn't stand a chance", "Good, because it's non-negotiable guys, now shush, I've got work to do"**, they got up and left, stopping in the hallway and looking at each other, Jeff hadn't been around any of them, Rey and Dave knew each other a little, but all three were ready to give it a try and come out victorious, they decided to get ready and wait for their last team-member together…

On his way to his lockerroom Jeff stopped and knocked softly on a lockerroom-door, waiting patiently for Glen to open it, he glanced at him and saw him smirk **"Hello future opponent and corpse"**, Jeff entered, smiling** "Hey man, I didn't choose to be in that match"**, Glen ruffled his hair and hugged him** "I know kid, neither did I, and rest assured you're not my prime target, but should we meet in the ring…"**, Jeff grinned and interrupted him **"Yeah, same here Kane, I don't want to go against you, but I'll do everything possible to pin you and bring in the win for my team", "We're on the same page kid", "Yeah, even though I dislike it", "That's the way it goes Jeff, we'll be many, not sure we'll end up against one another", "Yup, still, no hard feelings right", "No hard feelings kid", "Ok, I better get ready"**, Jeff was rewarded with a Kane-glare **"There's no such thing as getting ready against me"**, he stuck his tongue out and grabbed Glen's groin, massaging it **"Yeah there is"**, Glen looked at his hand making Jeff retrieve it very fast and move backwards as Glen grinned and pushed him out of the room** "Out you brat"**, Jeff laughed and took off, Glen closing the door amused before going back to his own meditation…

Jeff entered the lockerroom he had to share with his brother and some other guys not there yet, Matt frowning and not looking very happy **"You're ok Matt", "Not really", What happened?", "Triple-Threat-Match against Chris and Hunter"**, Jeff sat down sighing **"I have to face Kane"**, Matt looked at him puzzled and Jeff added **"8-Man Tag-team Match"**, Matt was starting to fear for his younger sibling's health and asked** "Who are your team-members"** and somewhat beaming with anticipation Jeff answered** "Batista, Mysterio and Finlay"**, now Matt couldn't understand anymore why Jeff was upset** "Pfff, I have a match against two guys Jeff"**, Jeff was witnessing his brother's frown that went from bad to worse and mumbled** "I know, I'm not saying it will be easier for you Matt, all I'm saying I'm just as fucked as you"**, Matt smirked** "How?"**, deciding to play it honest Jeff blushed and told him why he was so upset** "Well, I really like Glen, and I know I will lose against him, hey, I can take a lot, but Kane? Matt, if I'm in the ring against him I'm screwed"**

The truth only made Matt angrier** "You're too soft"**, Jeff stared at him** "Excuse-me?"**, Matt glared at him, really upset by now** "Yeah, you can't beat the guy you fuck, it's kinda pathetic bro"**, Jeff chuckled darkly before trying to explain himself again** "No, I can't beat a guy twice my size, that's my problem"**, Matt snickered, thinking back on all the matches were Rey had done just that lately but decided not to taunt his brother** "Tag Batista in", "No, I'll give him Rey", "Uh, great team spirit Jeff", "That's what I mean, I'm torn"**, Matt got up, shaking his head **"You think over your problem, I need some fresh air", "Matt, hey…"**, Jeff was left to pout at the closing door, not sure how he should interpret his brother's reaction, sure it was a different kind of match but still, it would be hard for both of them…

They met backstage, Dave pushing his body against Jeff's, whispering and making the smaller man all fuzzy inside **"You're up first Jeff, meet you in the ring", "Yup, see you guys" **and hearing his entrance song start Jeff made his way to the ring, followed by Rey, Finlay with Hornswoggle and last Dave, they took in the ring waiting for their opponents, MVP first who didn't have the balls to enter the ring without his team-members and waited for them outside, JBL and Brian next and Kane last, Jeff shivering as the lights went out and Rey whispered **"Yeah, he's scary"**, Jeff grinned at him and whispered back **"Not when I'm around him, but like this, yeah"**, Dave added **"I can give you goosebumps too Jeff"**, Jeff looked at him discretly, wondering what was up with Batista, but not really knowing the man decided not to try out his luck and only answered **"Uhu, but not in this ring tonight ok", "Maybe later tonight"**, Jeff smirked and put his attention back on their opponents, Kane coming straight for the ring and not caring that his members were still outside, Brian was the first to join him but Kane had only eyes for Rey who wasn't backing out of their staring contest…

Jeff was watching MVP who preferred staying outside but didn't attack them from behind, so he left the ring, Dave coming besides him and Rey standing next to Dave as Finlay started the match against Brian, and Jeff was glad he wasn't Kendrick because what Finlay did to him had to hurt badly, he dragged him to their corner and tagged in Dave who didn't go soft on him either before tagging Finlay back in, they all had settled on an opponent and for now it seemed to go all peachy, and Finlay after a while of torture looked at them and waited for the biggest reaction to enter, Rey was his choice and he went out, settling next to Jeff **"Sorry, you'll get your chance too", "No problem man"**, Rey had Brian winding on the floor and started his little game with Kane, who was pissed he couldn't enter the ring and punch him to a pulp, actually he was pacing outside the cords and was what Jeff somehow mentally quoted as pouting, Rey concentrated back on Brian and tagged Jeff in, who gladly took over his place, getting up on the turnbuckles and jumping on Brian, he had his fun retaliating for the treatment he got last week, unfortunately Brian punched him in the face and Jeff decided to let Finlay terminate him, they wanted more than one opponent and the way Jeff was raging he knew he'd end up hurting Brian and pinning him…

After getting quite a painful treatment Finlay tagged Batista back in, who took his pleasure with MVP before tagging his friend in, Rey getting on his shoulders and standing up there while Dave went closer to their target and then dropping onto MVP before taking care of Brian who was still winding in the corner, before he could make his move on Brian Montel intervened, only with the result that for once Rey had two opponents placed for his move…

Kane had gotten out and pulled Mysterio out of the ring, he was fed up with not being able to join the fun, Jeff moved on the ring-border, the others down and all were headed towards their team-member, Jeff keeping an eye on their other opponents not really wanting to hurt Glen and knowing the others were there to step between, and that's what they did, Kane moving back an angry glare on his face before resuming the match against Rey in the ring and making him suffer before tagging in Brian who after a short time tagged in John who taunted Dave by hurting Rey, as he went for the pin the Animal unleashed and intervened, glad there was no disqualification but the referee took it easy on them all, so many men, sure there would be trespasses, if he stopped the match at any it wouldn't have lasted long, Dave moved back outside and the match could continue _"legally"_…

Jeff went after MVP and after his Whisper in the Wind got up to find JBL kicking him in the face, he tumbled backwards as Batista went in and after that all went nuts, one after the other attack the next one available, most ending outside the ring, Rey performing his 619 on Montel but rather than pin him he jumped Kane outside, their hatred going both ways so Jeff performed his Swanton and pinned Montel, winning the match, his team-members joined him when they heard the bell ring

Backstage Matt sighed making Mark and Hunter look at him quizzically, Shawn had already made it to wait for Jeff behind the entrance to the ramp **"He was shitting his pants before the match now it's him bringing home the match, pfff, that's just typical my brother"**, Hunter grinned amused, inside quite in uproar but not showing it the least** "Yup, your brother is starting to become a force to be reckoned with"**, Mark slapped him on the thigh and smirked** "Uhu, better watch yourself Paul", "I'm no MVP Mark", "Yeah, but you're standing between Jeff and the title, just like he stood between him and the win", "Pff, I'll hurt him, that's all that will happen"**, as much as Matt was pissed at Jeff he still barked at Hunter **"He'll hurt you, and should you hurt him and I'll be waiting for you", "Uh, now I'm scared Hardy, why don't you show me that in the ring later"**, they were interrupted by first the losing team making it back, Kane glaring so evily it nearly hurt Mark, he got up and followed his brother to talk to him and calm him a little…

Jeff looked around and saw Hunter applaude and nodd, he stopped and locked eyes with him and smiled, making a praying sign and mumbling _"two days"_, Shawn burst out laughing at Hunter's smirk **"Yes, that's the attitude Jeff"**, Matt mumbled **"Mattitude, when will you people finally understand that it's Mattitude"**, Jeff walked over and jumped on the knees of his brother, hugging him **"Hey, I know your Mattitude will make you win your match too bro", "Uh, thank you Jeff, now that you're all happy you're capable of thinking of me again, thank you bro", "Hey, no, I was thinking of you before too, but my match was in my mind too, sorry, weren't you one of those telling me to focus"**, Matt sighed, his hands on his brother's hips and locking their eyes **"Yes, but still I sometimes have the feeling you're only thinking of yourself", "Matt, that's not true"**, seeing the sad shimmer in Jeff's emerald eyes he stroke his cheek** "Ok, sorry", "You'll win, I know"**, Jeff got back up **"I'll go and have myself a shower and I'll be back ok bro", "Sure, I'll watch the show here anways until my match starts"**, Hunter grinned **"Come back to witness your brother's loss"**

Jeff stared at Hunter and shook his head **"He'll win, first he'll beat you then I will", "Show me boys"**, Jeff had Shawn hanging on his neck as he made it to his lockerroom, whispering **"Dave is staring at you", "Yeah, he's been making comments that make me…"**, Jeff looked around making sure noone could hear him **"…blush and feeling all strange", "Uh, the Animal wants a piece of you", "Stop it Shawn, it's not funny", "Why, he's kinda sexy, those huge muscles humm, all hard", "Shawn…", "You prefer Kane right"**, Jeff stared at him, not believing he'd just had to hear that **"What are you talking about"**, they entered the lockerroom, glad no-one was in there **"Oh, well we heard you scream Jeff", "What? When?", "Uh, your brother's birthday", "No", "Yes, don't look like that, relax, I don't think many people realized what it was they were hearing", "Damn"**, Shawn smirked sitting down as his friend undressed and headed of to the showers, cheeks blushed and lost in thoughts** "Well, at least you had a fulfilled night, right kid", "You're so not funny Shawn, what if Matt heard us", "He didn't, I made sure to get him inside when you started your little moaning concert"**

Jeff showered very fast and came out, a towel around his hips and still only one subject in mind **"Who heard us?", "Relax Jeff, just me, Rey and some of your friends, no-one important kid", "Uhu, Rey, who probably told Dave and that's why I have all of his attention now", "Well, let's say Batista is known for his little escapades Jeff", "Oh, I never heard anything"**, Shawn grinned like only he could, pinching the top of his nose and closing his eyes before admitting** "Well, me and him once…"**, busy with getting dressed Jeff turned** "What?", "Yes, he's… Uh, well-hung and knows what he's doing, so if he's coming at you, and you're available, don't say no, you'd miss a great night of action"**, blushing again, he pouted slightly** "Hey, what do you think I am", "A young man, single and with a great body, plus I'm sure your libido is up and running at maximum"**, Jeff continued dressing, mumbling** "Yeah, and I can live without being the backstage slut", "Oh believe me you're still very far from being that Jeff, very far, I mean the only one I know about is Glen, well I can guess Mark and you had some fun already too, Matt certainly not since he's straight as they come, I know you're interested in Hunter, maybe me"**, Jeff blushed **"Stop it immediately Michaels", "Sorry, I'm just saying you know", "Who have you already been with?", "Oh no, not here, I'll tell you one day, but not today"**

They made it back to the screen, Jeff sitting down next to his brother and taking his hand in his **"You're ok?", "Yes, saw a doc?", "No, I'm feeling ok Matt", "Jeff…", "Concentrate on your match Matt and not my bruises"**, they hugged and Matt got up, making his way to the ring followed by Hunter and last Chris, Shawn and Jeff made themselves comfortable on the couch, a third person getting next next to Jeff and making him blush a little again **"Hey Hardy, cheering for your brother", "Of course Dave, who else", "Well, let's hope Matt tires Hunter so you have an easier game in two days", "I don't need Hunter tired to beat him Dave", "Is that so kid", "Yes"**, Jeff kept his eyes on the screen but heard the snicker the larger man gave him, he did his best to ignore it, also the little laughter that escaped Shawn's throat…

Jeff was fidgeting on the couch, sad for his brother and pissed Hunter had won, but when he saw Chris continue his torture on his brother no-one could stop him and he ran to the ring to save him, as he was helping him Hunter realized what was going on and turned Jeff around, a little harsher than he actually had intended and Jeff freaked thinking he wanted to attack him and performed a Twist of Faith on him before setting up the ladder and climbing on top, sitting down and cheering with the crowd, Matt laying outside and catching his breathe, but before Jeff could do anything Kozlov came to the ring and reversed his attack leaving Jeff winding on the floor before he went after Hunter…

Jeff was glad his brother helped him back, Hunter behind them and mumbling things about killing Kozlov very soon, Jeff turned **"Yeah, he's getting annoying Hunter, seriously, always coming from behind", "Like you", "Sorry?", "What were you doing in the ring suddenly", "Helping my brother, Jericho was going berzerk with the ladder", "Oh, didn't notice", "Yeah, you were kinda out Hunt", "And why did I get the Twist you asshole"**, Jeff blushed even more** "I thought you were about to attack me, sorry Hunter but I couldn't let my brother alone against Chris", "Uhu, and that's what entitled you to attack me, interesting"**, Hunter poked Jeff who tumbled back, Matt stepping between them **"Don't touch him Hunter", "Boys… One went down tonight, the other will get it in two days, don't get too cocky"**

Shawn got up and joined them **"Hey relax, nothing happened ok", "Nothing happened?"**, as he walked off to his lockerroom Hunter glared at Jeff **"Your punishment will come in 48 hours kid"**, Jeff watched him leave and hid his face against his brothers chest, sighing **"Damn, he's pissed", "No, he was joking Jeff, he wasn't pissed, I think he's acting differently when really pissed"**, Matt pushed Jeff up a little **"Thanx bro, I owe you one", "Stupid Chris, what the fuck is going on with him", "I don't know, but I'll ask him the second I see his stupid face"**

Mark had spent some time with Glen and had talked him out of destroying Rey, he had kept an eye on the screen in his lockerroom and seeing his brother was ok, he let him alone and went to check on Jeff, who was sitting on the bench while his brother was taking a shower **"Hey kid, you're ok", "I think Hunter hates me again", "No, he'll be a little upset but that will pass", "He promised punishment in 48 hours", "Yeah, very normal Jeff, what-else should he have said", "Humm"**, Mark shook his head **"Hunter likes you Jeff, he respects you, he won't act childish or backstabbing, all you'll have against you is his resistance and his resilience kid, he won't give his title up easily, you'll have to fight for it"**, Jeff sighed nodding** "I know, I shouldn't have attacked him tonight that's all", "Hey, you talked to him already?", "Yeah", "Well, you're still conscious and alive, so I guess he wasn't that pissed", "No", "See, so relax"**, he squeezed Jeff's shoulder adding **"How's your brother", "Ok, only very pissed at Chris", "Figures, ok, see you when you guys are done", "Ok"**

They all met twenty minutes later, after a brawl between Chris and Matt that Mark had to interrupt since both Hunter and Jeff had only watched it happen, cheering and not intervening **"You're idiots, both", "Hey, Chris wanted to hurt my brother only fair Matt's allowed to do the same"**, Mark glared at Jeff who decided not to try his luck and moved and went sitting in the car, knowing he didn't want Mark on his back all the way to Portland, Mark pushed Chris away **"You're not coming with us", "I wasn't", "Good… Matt, in the car with your brother, now"**, Matt started to understand why his brother so religiously had stopped doing drugs and was working out every day, he sat next to him **"Wow, when Mark starts", "Yeah"**, Hunter sitting up front, turned amused **"Well, it's good to see both of you are brawlers"**, Jeff felt the verbal attack swing his way and barked** "I wasn't brawling you, it was an accident", "Yeah, watch the accident in two days kid", "Fuck you"**, Hunter unbuckled, making Matt smirk **"What person buckles up before the car starts? Are you like a security freak?"**

Shawn burst out laughing, glad he was sitting behind Hunters seat and was potentially in a safer position, Hunter started slapping Jeff who hid his head between his legs, arms on top **"Hey, ouch, stop it", "Yeah, I couldn't ask for you to stop, the Twist just rained down on me"**, Matt started gripping Hunter's arms to make him stop slap Jeff** "Leave my brother alone"**, Hunter looked at him** "And you Matt"** he started going after Matt too, Shawn having tears in the eyes from his laughter and trying to pull Jeff over into safety…

Mark was looking at them as if they'd lost their mind when he got in the driverseat ignored by all but not for long **"HEY"**, Hunter looked at him and sat down as if nothing had happened smirking, Jeff was keeping Matt back who wanted to slap Hunter **"Not now bro"** Shawn added **"Yeah, not now"**, Mark looked at them all **"Can we drive now?", "If you can drive, we can", "Wiseass"**, they met with Kane, Batista, Rey who was in an argument with the Big Red Machine when they arrived, Mark lifting Rey and sat him with Hunter and Shawn and taking his place adressed his brother **"I don't want to have screams, insults and bickering in the plane bro, that counts for you too"**, mis-matched eyes locked with his **"Oh, is that so?", "Yes, so do me and yourself a favour and calm down, you guys have a match in which you can kill each other, until then I want you to act civilised"**, to Mark's own amazement calmness seemed to be restored and they could board without any more incidents…

They arrived in Portland late at night and went straight to the hotel and to their rooms, Matt not letting Jeff room with anyone else and Jeff too tired to discuss the subject, at least he had Mark and Glen rooming next door **"See you at the gym tomorrow morning"**, Mark hugged him, messing a little with his hair before letting him go again** "I'd say breakfast first", "Whatever", "Nine", "Nine's perfect", "Night kid… Matt", "Night Mark, Night Glen"**, Jeff threw himself on his bed and yawned **"I'm sooooo tired"**, Matt shook his head, undressing** "Then don't jump like that"**, Jeff undressed too, staying on the bed and yawning** "Was the last activity I made for today", "It's four bro"**, Jeff's clothes ended next to the bed and he slid under the covers** "Ok, until I get up then"**, Matt looked at the mess his baby-brother had created **"Jeff, can't you put your clothes on a chair or something", "No, too tired… Night"**, shaking his head Matt got ready for bed** "Night" **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Next comes No Mercy :-), I'll watch the show again, finish the details and post it, there wasn't any smut in it but I'm thinking Jeff Hardy/Randy Orton hehe, you'll see it will make sense once you'll read it :-)_


	11. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer****: **_I'm running out of funny comments but no, I don't own them, never did and never will, this is all so not real, well No Mercy and the match results are, but the rest nope, never happened or at least that I know of, sorry ;-)_

**Notes****:**

_--- For the sakes of my fic I switched the last two matches, Jeff and HHH were up last and not Shawn and Jericho, hope no-one minds lol, I also included people who weren't competing that day but in this fic were present in Portland _

_--- __**HBK/Jericho**__ pairing starting, why? Euh, it was nicely asked and I had some room for them ;-), but it will be evolving over the next few chapters as "random" plot, it didn't feel right to just make it happen without at least a little substance to it, and this chapter was big enough as it is hehe, so poor Chris will get nicely punished for not having played fair_

_--- In this one there's a harmless __**Jeff Hardy/Randy Orton**__, why? Because I wanted to do it for a long time and that I had that planned out a little in this chapter, nyan ;-), it's more like friendship with benefits, or slow beginnings of a friendship, not sure where I'm heading with it but I know my brain will unfold that to me later_

_--- Which doesn't mean __**Brian K/Jeff Hardy**__ won't come, just not in this chapter, I want them to be "cute" together lol, and just wasn't possible, at least to my muse_

_Now, on we go, hope you'll like it_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 07

_**Show No Mercy**_

_**No Mercy**_

_**(October 5**__**th**__** 2008, Portland)**_

Jeff left for the arena with his brother, an awful lot too hyper for Matt, who had to chase behind him and who was already sitting behind the wheel of their rental car when Matt finally arrived on the parking lot, yelling as he put his stuff in the trunk **"Don't kill us on our way there"**, the cockiness in his younger brother's voice made him smile** "No chance, not before tonight anyways"**, he got in the car, faking a prayer into the sky** "I'm really blessed, I don't have to worry anymore, great"** before he grabbed the keys out of his hand **"You drive like a normal human being, got that"**, trying to fish the keys back, Jeff slightly pouted** "Yeah, man, what's up with you, something crawled up your ass?"**, he handed them back, grinning** "Yeah, around 380 pounds with…"**, Jeff interrupted him** "I'm not that heav… Oh, ok, Humpty Dumpty…"**, and there was that stupid name again, ever since he had started feuding with the guy, his brother had been calling him that, laughing his ass off, and Matt just didn't want to have that picture in his mind all day** "Stop calling him that, he's dangerous, and I don't want to start laughing when I see him come to the ring tonight", "But he ressembles him way too much… You guys should have a wall match, like who pushes who down first"**, his brother was definetly back, and better than ever** "My brother wants my death, I can't believe it"**, the tires surely left a mark when they finally drove off, Matt buckling up very fast as his brother attacked the first corner not bothering to slow down since no-one came along, grinning at him** "No, I want to see a fun match"**, trying to will himself calm, he suggested** "Then have yourself one and watch the tape", "Yeah, but Hunt doesn't make me think of any funny caracter Matt"**

The ride had proven very distressing, well for Matt, Jeff was completely ok, he had had his adrenaline rush and was slowly coming down, at least he wouldn't jump around the arena, but seeing him jump out of the car Matt knew it would also become a very long day, he sighed and got out, stretching before getting everything he needed out of the trunk, hoping his brother would stop singing some stupid Humpty Dumpty lyrics **"Quit the crap, you're not ten anymore, you don't have to provoke me until I snap", "Oh my, you left your good mood at home, poor us all", "No, I'm concentrating on my match, I'm not in mood for your silly jokes", "It's eleven, you still have hours to concentrate"**, another car came rushing and went straight for them before making a bend and stop next to them, Randy grinning stupidly **"You guys are an easy kill"**, Matt snarled **"No, I'm on a suicide mission since Jeff has too much energy today"**

Randy laughed and got out, looking at Jeff **"And what's your excuse", "Gee Orton I don't know, I've always wanted to be rolled over by you, so I thought it was now or never"**, Matt sensed the tension between the two men rise, Jeff and Randy just didn't like each other, it was a tiring and very difficult job keeping them of each other's throats most of the time, and on a PPV they were both even more fueled and of course lashing out at each other had become a regularity, and today wouldn't prove to be different, it even started earlier than normally **"Jeff, get your stuff and ignore Randy", "Randy, ignore Jeff, it's too early to start already guys"**, to Matt's amazement Randy seemed to agree **"I think so too, so what about not going at each other today Jeff", "If you stay out of my way", "No problem"**, Matt looked up at the sky and mumbed a thank you, pushing Jeff inside the arena, Randy behind them…

Everything was running smoothly, Matt still very amazed that the truce was working, but checking who was in what lockerroom would prove to be yet again fuel to the fire, when they got there, several guys were already vividly discussing something, and the second they checked for their names it became obvious what was so annoying, Jeff screaming **"Someone had clown for breakfast, I don't believe it"** joined by a chuckle from Randy** "It's a ruse, we kill each other, they'll have an easy game with us", "Fuckers", "For once I'm agreeing with you Hardy, but see the upside, we have couches, privacy, a fridge and a tv, they are all going to be herded like cattle"**, now that was a very enticing thought and Jeff nodded **"Well, seems our truce will have to last until after our matches", "Seems that way"**, Matt slapped them both on their shoulders **"I'm very proud of your behaviour guys, really"**, the sole thought of having a day and night with no fights to stop was like a three month paid vacation to him, he left them standing there, very inclined on not seeing his brother for a while…

Hunter was watching Jeff and Randy make it to their lockerroom, both taunting the others, who for the most of them didn't understand why those who always made a fuzz were now the privileged one's, and he wondered why he had actually been right again, he had been the one to suggest putting the two belligerent warlords, destructors of the most cozy PPV backstage atmospheres this year together in one lockerroom, it would be a win win situation anyways, either they'd destroy each other and his match against the younger Hardy would be very easy, or they'd start getting along and everybody could just concentrate on their own business for once…

And their lockerroom being next to the Undertakers, fact they both just chuckled about, would keep them calm anyways, yes Hunter was proud, until he turned and stood in front of just that guy **"Why", "So they stay calm", "I'll kill them the second they start and then I'll come after you, I'd rather have Jeff with me you know"**, now that was what wouldn't bother Hunter too much, not having a hard time beating Jeff** "Uhu, kill them, fine with me", "Good"**, Mark entered without knocking startling both men, smiling at Jeff and glaring at Randy **"You both act civilised and show that you're ready for this type of lockerroom situation boys, or you both"**, poking Jeff he continued **"and I mean both won't compete boys, and I'm dead serious"**, he gave them the Undertaker stare and left, Randy mumbling **"Yeah, Deadman serious"** and laughed, Jeff not amused pushed him against the wall **"You disrespect Mark again and you will need another three months to recover"**, Randy pushed him back **"Screw you Hardy"**

They went into an intense stare-down Randy interrupted, at least vocally **"Truce?"**, Jeff glared, the only thing he wanted from that mouth of Randy's was to be around his dick and he wasn't about to not tell him and his smirk went along with his words** "You should suck me for having insulted Mark", "You should suck me", "What for?", "Don't know, I'll find something Hardy, how about 69 being a nice position for one"**, Jeff sighed and turned but didn't go far, Randy grabbing his arm **"Not interested?", "You're serious Orton?", "Yeah, and hey you owe me"**, ripping his arm free Jeff sat down** "Now I owe you? Great, and what for", "Jumping me in January", "Oh come on", "What? That hurt", "Hurt me too, but I swear did some good crashing onto you like that"**, Randy got down in front of Jeff and straddled his thighs** "Yeah I can imagine, so…", "So? Oh come on Randy"**

Shawn got informed by Hunter who he was rooming with about Jeff's new roomie and frowned **"Hey, you know they hate each other", "Yeah, teaches them self control Shawn, Mark's next to them", "Pff, that's a low blow", "No, it's a logic try, maybe they'll behave and who knows start to get along", "Orton is an asshole", "Yeah, but he has to get along with assholes too"**, Shawn teasingly grinned **"Like me?", "That me or you you're calling asshole", "I'll let you guess"**

Jeff couldn't finish his thought as he felt one hand slid higher and stroke his crotch, he blushed as he saw Randy lick his lips **"You're already hard, so you can't tell me you don't want it", "This is not about want but I'm not sure I trust you enough", "Hey, I promise I won't chew it off, but you'll go down on me too", "Horny Randy?", "Yes, with you parading that ass of yours around me like that"**, Jeff started hating his ass and the attention it got him, but then again, was somehow flattering too** "Listen, I don't wanna hear about my ass Randy"**, he unbuckled his belt and lifted his hips, wondering how good Dave had taught Randy but didn't voice the question **"Make better use of that mouth"**, Randy wasn't sure he liked the smirk Jeff had but lowered his head and licked the head, his hands resting at the base and his eyes glued on the piercing **"You're really some sick guy", "Says the one begging to suck me, way to go Randy", "I was talking about your piercing Jeff", "And I thought I told you to suck me instead of talking"**

Randy gave him a weird look and grinned, before doing what he had been asked, Jeff in charge like that aroused him some more and he hoped Jeff would keep his word, he swirled his tongue around his dick and hearing a moan he knew Jeff enjoyed what he was doing, Jeff didn't want to just lay there so he leaned up a little, his hands roaming Randy's arms and trying to unbuckle his belt, Randy happy to see he wasn't "the bitch" in this helped him and sat next to him so that Jeff could continue what he had planned and soon Jeff's skilled fingers were playing with his hard cock making him moan around his dick **"Like that Randy", "As much as you like what I do to you", "Move a little", "Ha?", "69, thought that was the a nice position"**, Jeff laid down and Randy moved next to him and soon all that could be heard from their lockerroom were slurps and moans…

Mark next door crooked an eyebrow before chuckling and making a mental note to tell Hunter he had had a great idea this time, he sat there for a moment listening to them and imagining the two young men going at it he remembered Jeff's mouth on him and sighed, he had to lay the younger Hardy soon again, but for now he was hungry and moved to the catering area hoping that the two were going to continue to play it nice…

And nice they were playing, Randy was sucking and nibbling around Jeff's piercing making him moan loudly and intensify his own movements and suck harder, deep throating the Legend-Killer who squeezed the balls he had been fondling with making Jeff groan some more and arch his hips towards the other man's face, their orgasms were building up powerfully, Jeff sensing Randy's body tense, his mouth lock around his cock firmly as he came and sucked hardly, that was all Jeff needed and he howled, swallowing and spilling his own seed into Orton's perfect mouth…

Both men laid there panting, Randy the first to move and grabbing his cigarettes **"I need a smoke"**, Jeff laughed **"Yeah, good idea", "Think we can smoke in here?", "Well I don't mind, you don't mind, so yeah", "Vince will kill us if someone tells him we smoked in here", "Oh for now it smells in here too", "Yeah, lust and vice", "And you call me sick Orton", "No, I called that piercing you've got sick", "You liked it though, sick or not sick"**, Randy stared at Jeff's cock, shaking his head **"That must have hurt"**, Jeff fidgeted under his gaze and pulled his pants back up** "Not that much, interested?"**, lighting his cigarette Randy smirked** "Only in yours", "Randy Randy"**, Jeff fished a cigarette out of Orton's pack and lit it, inhaling and leaning back on the couch **"Who would have thought", "Thought what", "That instead of killing each other we pleasure each other", "Yeah, still hate you though Hardy", "Same here"**

Jeff was with his brother before his match, whispering as Mark Henry passed to make his way to the ring **"Kill him bro ok"**, Matt smiled **"I'll do my best", "You will… Hey that's yours"**, Jeff slapped the belt and watched his brother make his way to the ring too…

Jeff was shivering backstage, his fingers crossed so hard they hurt and when he saw him go for the pin he jumped up, Shawn chuckling **"Relax Jeff", "I'll relax when he'll have pinned the bastard"**, it wasn't the pin yet, Mark bucking out, but Matt managed to perform a Twist of Faith on him and finally pinned him and nothing kept Jeff still anymore, he jumped up again and screeched startling a few people around **"Yes, he did it", "Yeah he did, he's attached to his title ha", "Glad he is, my bro is just too cool"**, Mark grinned **"Well glad for your brother that he is, at least it makes you smile kid"**, Jeff pouted because he couldn't wait for his brother, Eve coming to get him for a little one-on-one with Hunter who he hadn't seen all afternoon…

Hunter wanted to push Jeff a little and had stayed pretty much away from him, and having Eve bringing him to him was just the next little joke, he knew Jeff and Matt were always checking on each other after matches and now poor Jeff had to spend his time with him, he smirked at the frown the younger man was wearing as he stopped in front of him **"Great Hunter, just great, Matt just came back", "Focus Jeff, you're losing your focus"**, he saw Eve wanted to start and straightened himself, playing with his phone and ignoring Jeff who approaching only felt like slapping him through the room, and the fact he didn't let him answer but without looking just grabbed the mic as if he was the one in charge, who Hunter knew he actually was, at least of what was going on right there…

Just taunt him a little, now Hunter knew very well what buttons to push with Jeff to get him going, so he started it off **"You see, the only thing that Jeff might be winning tonight is possibly, he could win this mobile text messaging for who your favourite is for tonight, see I just voted myself and I want you to know Jeff, in our match I'm rooting for you"**, Jeff sometimes hated Hunter's ironic tone** "You know what that's killer man, but I wouldn't worry about texting I would worry about the challenge that is standing right in front of your face"**, Hunter found it funny how he always managed to get Jeff to explode like that** "Don't get yourself all worked up Jeff, listen, I don't mean any disrespect, you know I'm a big fan of yours and I'm being serious here, you've got all the talent in the world, you've got every god-given gift there is to have, and I just want to see you put it all together, I want to see you bring it all together on one night and be everything that you can be, and I'm not doing that Jeff because I'm some good Samaritan, I'm doing that because when I've beaten you, I wanna know I didn't just beat Jeff Hardy, I beat the absolut best that you have", "You know what, I appreciate that I really do, and you can take credit for my performance tonight but you know what, I'll take pride in taking your title"**, Jeff gave him one last glare and turned, leaving with a slight pout on his face and a bitter feeling in his guts…

Jeff made it back just as Kane was too, coming from his hide-out, aka his lockerroom and grabbing the smaller man by the waist and lifting him so he could carry him **"You can be happy you're not Mysterio Jeff"**, Jeff relaxed into his embrace **"Oh I am… Wish you luck Kane, kill him", "Oh I will, he's played me long enough"**, they made it together to the screen next to the entrance to the ramp where Rey was waiting already too giving Jeff a little smirk as he saw him in the grip of the Big Red Machine, he didn't understand how Hardy could let Kane touch him like that and not be scared but that wasn't what was intriguing him most, it was that Kane seemed almost calm around the younger Hardy, his music started and making a sign to Glen to follow him he made his way to the ring, Glen barking **"Let the fun start", "Nice match big guy"**, Glen had already his evil grin on his lips and threw Jeff on the couch and concentrated before making his way to the ring too…

Jeff had landed half on Dave and half on Cena, he winced a little as Dave helped him push back up **"You shouldn't let him hurt you like that"**, Jeff spread himself between the two men** "He wasn't hurting me, that was actually just a friendly transportation mode, we need to check the landing though"**, Jeff could have sworn he saw a flicker of worry in Dave's eyes when he patted his arm and locked eyes with him** "I mean it Jeff", "He's a friend, that was playful not hostile", "That guy does things playfully?", "Yes, you just don't know him", "No, what I know is he hates Rey and hurts him every chance he gets"**, and hurting Rey he was…

Glen was making his way back after the chairshot to, well Rey's body, his anger a little diminuished but still flaring high, Batista was ready to tear him apart but Jeff was pulling him back by his arm **"You touch Kane you'll have me in your face Dave, I'm serious"**, Dave stared at Jeff as if he believed he had completely gone insane now **"You saw what he did", "So?", "Wow, well Rey thought you were a nice guy, guess he was mistaken"**, Jeff let go of his arm, sighing** "Hey, no, I like Rey too, but Glen's my friend, so it's kinda difficult for me to chose sides", "Well seems you have chosen Hardy"**, Dave left to go and check on Rey, Glen arriving behind Jeff who stood there looking at the leaving Animal **"You're ok brat?", "Yeah, nevermind… How are you doing? Unleashed ha", "Yeah, did some good but I need him again, and again, and again"**

Jeff was pouting at the screen, he really wanted to go and shut MVP up but knew he had a match tonight he didn't want to screw-up and battling Montel before Hunter wasn't what he wanted but he heard Orton sigh and get up, motioning for the sound tech to get his entrance song ready **"Where are you going Randy"**, Randy stopped and looked at Jeff** "Not that it's your business Jeff, but somebody needs to shut that guy up"**, Jeff grinned** "Yeah, so?", "So I don't see any of you head out there", "I have a match tonight I don't wanna fuck up"**, Shawn just raised his hands not ready to get up and get dirty, Randy smirked** "Suit yourself, I'm bored"**, Jeff laughed as Randy made his way to the ring and MVP stared as if a ghost had appeared in his face, Shawn quoted the scene **"Well, Randy is making himself yet another best friend, business as usual", "Oh come on, that's asshole on asshole, that's actually funny"**

"**I don't think we actually met… Randy Orton… And what you're claiming to be I am"**, Jeff was laughing his ass off at Randy's comments and MVP retaliations, his brother back and sitting next to him with Shawn and CM Punk, who got up and mumbled he'd be back soon, **"What was that?", "Well, Phil's still pissed at four people out there"**, Jeff smirked **"Yeah, so what's he going to do, ask Kane to help him out?"**, John Cena just arrived from catering and smiled** "Nope, as it seems Kofi"**, they watched them pass and laughed even more **"Wow, it just gets better and better and better"**

Jeff smirked defiantly at Randy as he came back **"You really shut him up, congrats Orton", "Shut up", "What, great intervention man, now watch the next one"**, Randy let out an annoyed sigh when he saw Phil, with Kofi on his side, talk to Montel **"What now?"**, Shawn chuckled** "Oh, well, I think we'll witness a non-scheduled match"**, and what happened next made them all laugh, seeing Montel getting set up and the other dorks beaten up was just one blast for most of them…

Jeff moved up to stop Dave who arrived ready for his match and put his hand on the huge shoulder **"Dave"**, Batista followed the tattooed arm and locked eyes with Jeff** "What", "Sorry for before you know, I understand why you want a piece of Kane, he really went hard after Rey, but Rey can defend himself"**, thinking on how bad his friend had been when he had left him at the EMT's he shook his head, eyes sad for a moment** "Not so much, that bastard hurt him Jeff, and you, should you ever get in my way again will end up hurt too"**, Jeff cringed and crooked his head** "Hey, when did this escalade to us fighting"**, Dave smirked, poking him** "When you stopped me", "Hey, come on, you know it would have been wrong, challenge him but don't attack him after a match, that's Kozlov-attitude"**, Dave fixed him nodding **"Anything else Hardy?", "Good luck for you match man", "Thank you"**, his music started and he turned, locking eyes again with Jeff for a short moment **"And Jeff, I'm not done with you"** and off he was, leaving Jeff gasping at him in disbelief, before sitting back down to watch the big man destroy John Bradshaw, but with Mark's match up his attention was somewhere else…

Jeff had given the Deadman a hug which his brother had quoted with a frown, a frown that grew when he saw Big Show push Jeff out of his way pretty roughly as he made his way to the ring, Mark shook his head and concentrated alone behind the curtain and waited for his music to start, Jeff sat with his knees up and hugged on the couch between his brother and Shawn and watched him make his entrance, goosebumps on his arms **"You're kidding me bro", "No, always has that effect on me", "Still?", "Yeah, still, so?", "No, nothing, how cute"**, Shawn chuckled and got a slap on his leg by Jeff **"Stop it guys, I want to watch the match"**

And watching the match he did, completely devastated about the Undertaker's loss, he couldn't believe it and wasn't sure if he should go and talk to him, but his affection for him was too big and Jeff jumped up, walked up to him and helped him to his lockerroom with Glen **"I'm ok Jeff, don't look like that", "I'm not looking, I'm worrying", "That's what I meant, I'm too used to it to be incapacitated for long kid"**, Jeff sat there with Glen while Mark took a shower, Glen giving him a small smile **"You'll be ok Jeff, you're ready to face Hunter"**, Jeff stared at him **"I didn't say anything", "That is my point, you were quiet for too long, I know you're thinking of your match, but there's nothing you can change right now, it's when the match starts that you need to focus", "I know", "You'll get him Jeff, Hunter needs to lose that title, he's getting too used to it"**, Mark came out and dressed, his brother inquiring **"You don't want to go and get checked?", "After Shawn's match", "Hey, that's during mine", "After both of the matches, ok"**, Jeff grinned** "Ok, that's better"**

Jeff and Matt were Shawn's troups and were both glaring Chris down as he came before their match, Matt still not over his supposed friend's actions two days ago and Jeff even more upset because he had had to safe his brother and had attacked Hunter which he knew would come back and bite him in his ass, Chris ignored them snarling as he passed them, Matt quoting that **"Man watch it Shawn, he looks constipated"**, Chris stopped and glared at him and Matt raised his hands in defeat smirking **"Go catch yourself a ladder in the head asshole"**, Shawn was trying hard not to laugh and concentrate before making his way to the ring too, Jeff and Matt sat down with Hunter and a pissed Undertaker who was still wondering how Big Show had managed to get him temporarly knocked out but wanted to see the others matches and therefore had taken a whole couch for himself, that was before first Hunter then the Hardy siblings had just ignored his glare, Jeff sitting half on his lap even **"Kid, I had a tough match, my body hurts a little"**, Jeff cringed and lifted himself to the floor before him, sitting between his legs on the floor and put his arms on his legs, massaging gently, Mark grinned at Hunter's headshake and Matt's frown…

They watched Shawn's match, hissing more than once and both Hardy's pissed at Chris were more than raging when he won, Hunter sighing and damning the fact he had to go and wrestle now, he wanted to check on Shawn but only could hug him quickly when Jeff finally let him go, Shawn grabbing Jeff's arm as he was in Hunter's arms **"I want you two to show us the best match of the night, you heard me?"**, Hunter let go of Shawn** "Sure Shawn I will, as usual, and I'll see you after the match"**, Shawn managed a weak smile** "Yeah, good luck, both of you"**, Mark walked with Shawn to his lockerroom to take care of him a little as Hunter was pulling Jeff back **"Jeff… I wasn't kidding, I want the very best of you out there tonight", "Oh you will", "See you in the ring kid"**, Jeff gave his brother one last glance and made his way to the ring all worked-up and trying to focus…

Jeff made it to the ring first, heart pounding as he watched HHH come to the ring, wearing what he was so dearly after around his waist, that body that made him shiver whenever he was thinking of him, he let him finish his entrance, eyes on him and clapping his hands in recognition for the man, the champion not leaving him out of his sight, he approached Jeff and extended his hand, Jeff taking a chance and shaking it, a little perplexe at Hunter not pulling any trick, he turned his back and went crushing down as Hunter threw his weight at him as a retaliation for the move two days prior before trying to pin him, he smiled at Jeff who tried to calm his heart which was difficult with the smirk he was getting from his opponent…

Hunter really loved the frown the younger man gave him, really cute in his eyes, they went at it for a while with moves Hunter was sure Mark had taught the kid and he came into the joy of finding out just how good Jeff had become, Jeff being kept in his firm lock and managing a backflip thanks to the ropes that made him let go of the hold, before having yet again a staredown, Hunter on one knee and wondering how much Jeff had trained lately, he started not enjoying the feeling of being on the mat around him anymore and realized he had pushed him to show him his best, well, that was only what Hunter had requested and when he had him in a headlock he whispered **"Not bad Jeff, let's see whatelse you can counter" **and he threw himself at him full force bringing Jeff down, who tried to reverse the situation but ended on the floor again, kicking him down and getting a hold on the Game for a change, Hunter whispered again **"You're kidding me right"** and rolled Jeff for the pin, Jeff balancing back **"Nope"**, he managed to get back up but this time it was Jeff who used his weight to knock him down, Hunter had enough and crushed his elbow into Jeff's face getting him down and giving Hunter time to catch his breathe, but Jeff wasn't reayd to give up and when the Game was trying to pull him away from the turnbuckle he managed to reverse the attack and made Hunter crash outside the ring…

Jeff jumped a clothesline into Hunter and landed hard too, but he was burning, he wasn't ready to lose and his body came crashing onto Hunter again before he took him into another neckhold, and even when Hunter tried to get him outside the ring he managed to bring him down, unfortunately, and also for the Undertaker who had just gotten back to the screen Jeff tried to throw his body at Hunter over the top rope and Hunter moved, it took him long to recover, so long that Hunter came and got him, he still managed to buck out of the pin, but Hunter was done playing, and knowing Jeff's main problems were in his lower back he started ruthlessly going for his back, Jeff pushed the pain away and punched Hunter away…

Hunter continued going for pin after pin, not holding back and not caring that he heard the younger man wince and hiss, what he learned was that stretching and bending Jeff was something that only worked with the help of the ropes but the referee saw him, Hunter smirked as he pulled Jeff up by the hair and in one last resolve put the sleeper hold on him, but that didn't bring the desired effect, all on the contrary, and Jeff gained the upper hand again, pinning him several times in a row, until Hunter willed enough strength up and tried reversing the situation, but Jeff was ready to do the same, he managed to get him over the top turnbuckle and outside the ring, Jeff jumping over the top rope and throwing his whole body straight onto Hunter, and he added one more, but still couldn't get the pin, HHH bringing him down with a powerful clothesline before he could get him down again, he couldn't believe Hunter got out of the pin, it became painful to try something that seemed not to work, and as a spinebuster got him down and he felt the Pedigree follow, he just pushed himself over the limit and delivered a Whisper in the Wind on Hunter, but yet again, the pin didn't succeed, so now he was going for the Swanton, unfortunately Hunter saw it come and rolled away, trying his Pedigree again, only to be countered by Jeff and a Twist of Faith, followed by another Swanton that hit Hunter hard, but as he was going for the pin Hunter willed his last forces and pushed Jeff over and blocked him down, winning the match…

They were both laying down, hurting, bruised, Jeff feeling empty, as HHH's music was filling his ears, anger washing up in him, he couldn't believe the pain he felt in all his being and slapping the mat didn't help, Hunter felt his ribs sting and looked over at one who was the reason for that pain, Jeff who was standing there, a sadness in his eyes, not even noticing Hunter was contemplating him, feeling suddenly a little sad too, well for Jeff, he had really given everything to get that title and never succeeded, after a few seconds he dropped the belt and held out his hand, Jeff looking over at him, then shaking it, still not over his loss as he was staring at the leaving champion, who turned and looked at him once more before leaving for the back…

Jeff ignored everybody, even his brother who was kept back by Mark **"Let him calm down first Matt"**, they watched as Jeff rushed to his lockerroom which was locked, he knocked, his fist crashing down more than once **"Open it dammit", "Yeah, relax"**, Randy opened and had to move aside quickly, Jeff pushing in and slamming the door, locking it again **"I don't wanna see anyone and I don't wanna talk about it", "Okay, relax ok, just inhale and relax Jeff"**, he had seen Jeff in many emotional states, most had been directed at him, but seeing him this broken and sad made him feel less hostile and taunting, he sat down next to him and looked at him **"Listen, I know whatever I'll say you won't feel better, so, sorry ok, you'll get that damn title one day Jeff", "Easy for you to say, you had it already", "So? I'm not having it now, so what does it change that I had it"**

Jeff sighed and got up **"See, if you can't understand what it changes, just forget it ok"** he started to undress and moved to their private bathroom, Randy wondering if he should follow but deciding against it, they weren't exactly friends and Jeff was right, he didn't understand, ok it was a loss, and losing was never fun but there were worse things that could have happened, he was disturbed in his thoughts by a knock and the Deadman's voice so he opened the door letting him in **"Where is he?", "Taking a shower", "How upset is he?", "Well, not happy, sad but still somehow ok", "Get out of here Orton", "Hey, this is my lockerroom too Mark"**, Mark glared at him and Randy took off pretty fast, mumbling his disagreement as he heard to door locking again…

When Jeff got out of the shower, he found the Deadman sitting on the couch **"Mark? Where's Randy", "Had to go and check something"**, Mark locked his eyes with Jeff's and saw them water **"I lost… Again", "Jeff, Rome wasn't built in one day", "Uhu, I'll only get the title of most pathetic loser Mark"**, Mark smirked, trying to get Jeff to laugh again** "No, that one goes to MVP"**, Mark got up and pulled Jeff in his arms **"I lost too kid, stupid Show knocked me down pretty nasty, and I'm upset too but I know that the next match I'll make him pay", "Hunter won't give me another shot… I proved him right Mark, I just proved him right", "Stop that, you proved him wrong and he'll give you another shot kid, I know Hunter, he was impressed, but he won't just let you win because he's impressed, you have to go and get the pin Jeff", "So you're saying I wasn't good enough", "No, I'm saying he was an ounce better"**, Jeff seemed to ponder the question, tears starting to flow slowly **"He'll always be better Mark, no matter what I'll do", "Don't say that Jeff"**, there was another knock on the door and the voice could only belong to one person **"Jeff? Can I talk to you?"**, Jeff looked pleadingly at Mark but the Deadman opened the door to let Hunter in, motioning that he was waiting outside, he wanted to let them talk in privacy…

Hunter just had to cast one glance on Jeff to understand that he had managed to break the young man some more, he looked at him for what seemed an eternity then walked up to him and tentatively stroked his hair before just hugging him and pulling him into an embrace **"Great match kiddo"**, Jeff pushed him back, that small gesture too much for him to bear **"Get out, I don't want to see you", "Jeff come on, I came here to tell…"**, Jeff interrupted him **"To taunt, now take that belt and your ass out of here, seriously Hunter"**, Paul sighed and locked the door before pushing Jeff violently to the couch **"Listen to me, you might not believe me, but if I wanted to taunt you I'd be parading outside with a camera team behind me you asshole, I came to check on you"**

He sat down next to him and thought over his next words** "You gave me quite a struggle out there, you're getting stronger Jeff"**, Jeff's voice dripped sarcasm** "Uh, thank you so much Hunt", "Hey, I didn't win on my first attempts either", "Well, now I've fucked it up", "What are you talking about?", "My attempts", "You'll get another shot at the gold kid"**, squeezing his knee gently he leaned a little over and tried to lock his eyes with Jeff's **"Maybe you just aren't ready, I mean even if you'd manage to beat me, you'd have even bigger guys coming after you", "I'm ready", "No you're not 'cause you didn't beat me Jeff"**, he put his hand on his neck and squeezed before pulling Jeff over, that did it for the younger man and he started sobbing, his face hidden against the broad chest, his colored locks mingling with long blonde ones and Hunter gently massaging his neck, forgetting his anger at Jeff for a moment…

The moment took long enough for Mark to go and get his belongings and come back to see a bored Randy sit across the hallway waiting for the door to open again, he had to chuckle seeing Orton stare at him **"Jeff locked me out?", "Hunter is in there with him", "Uh, Hunter, well then it's ok that I have to wait here like a dog", "Watch the attitude boy, tell them I'm waiting at catering", "Sure, messenger and dog, nice"**, Shawn arrived looking for Hunter and Jeff walked up to them** "Will do amendment for your sucker attitude"** and adressing Mark **"Hunter still with him?", "Yes, seems quiet in there", "Poor Jeff, he's bleeding his heart out in that damn ring and Hunter just always manages to reverse the situation", "The Game is the Game Shawn, we both know he won't give that title away freely", "Nope, but it will also mean a lot more to Jeff when he finally gets it", "Let's hope he sees it like that too, let's go have a drink, they can't be long"**, Randy pouted slightly being left there alone but didn't want to piss them off, the day had been nice until now, no need to stir things up…

Jeff had calmed, resting against Hunter who had his eyes closed and hadn't stopped stroking his neck, he opened them and nuzzled Jeff's hair before planting a kiss on his head **"We should get ready, they must be waiting for us by now"**, Jeff lifted his head and wiped the last tears away staring at the belt that was laying on the table, Hunter chuckled **"Pretty ha… And all mine, I think they should start calling it the Hunter-Title, nobody will take it away from me anyways"**, Hunter didn't want to play nanny or babysitter or even big soother, he didn't want to disrespect Jeff like that, he liked to tease and he knew Jeff would get over having lost and come back to pester him for another shot anyways, so the best was to start that game tonight, and seeing Jeff glare at him while he got dressed he knew he had pushed the right button again **"I'll shove it up your ass, you'll be able of keeping it forever", "Funny Jeff, glad to see you're back to being that impestious yourself"**, Jeff stared at him and burst out laughing, all the tension finally releasing **"What's so funny", "I lost and I'm laughing around with you", "So, that's the way it should be Jeff, at the end of the day I like you, and I respect you whether you believe me or not", "You could have let me win you ass", "You want to win like that?"**

Jeff finished packing and locked his eyes with his, shaking his head **"Never", "See, that's why I will never ever let you win, not you, not anybody, wouldn't be fair, to no-one"**, not sure if Randy would come back to the lockerroom Jeff took his things which wasn't much too and followed Hunter outside, Randy jumping up and making Hunter chuckle **"Orton… Can we help you", "Yeah, but first Mark and Shawn are waiting at the catering area, I was waiting to enter to get my things"**, Jeff handed them to him **"Was bringing them anyways", "Thanx, wasn't sure you'd do that", "Well, I did"**, Hunter squeezed both of their necks **"I'm proud of you two, you know that this was the first PPV you guys behaved and didn't cause havoc and war"**, even Jeff managed to grin **"Does that mean we can start now?", "Oh no Hardy, you better don't… Now move it boys, they are waiting"**

Jeff wasn't the only one who was heart-broken, Shawn wasn't in a better shape but his experience and years in the business had taught him to switch the hurt to anger, and he had already planned to make him pay even if Mark had suggested not to do it he still felt like Jericho needed a lesson and smirked as he passed their table and Shawn snarled **"He can grin as much as he want, tonight he'll pay", "You do that Shawn, but off the record, you know it", "Hey, I introduced the off the record", "No, I did, you and Hunter just are allowed to make use of it… Talking of which, there they are finally"**, Hunter had hung the belt over Jeff's free shoulder smirking **"Looks good on you Jeff"** and Jeff had taken it pretty good, smiling even **"Yeah, that's why I should have won it", "Well, you're allowed to parade it, it's a beginning"**, Randy chuckled darkly **"Let's see if he hands it over that easy when you finally take it away from him for good Jeff"**

They walked over to where Mark and the others sat, Matt not laughing at the scenery thinking Hunter was mocking his brother but Shawn keeping him back **"Jeff is smiling Matt, they're ok", "Still, he shouldn't taunt him like that", "Relax Matt"**, Mark got up interrupting their discussion **"Let's head off, I'm hungry", "How many cars do we have", "Four", "Ok, that's enough"**, they headed towards the parking lot, Matt hugging his brother and not letting him go all the way to the car **"Hey, how are you holding up bro", "Ok"** Jeff let out a deep sigh **"Sucks big time but I can't change it now can I", "I'm so sorry for you", "Me too, but that doesn't help either", "Jeff…", "No, it's ok Matt, I'll survive"**, Shawn sat next to Jeff, pushing him between himself and Matt, Mark just glaring at them but Shawn had more important things to do than bicker **"Jeff, I have a question"**, Jeff turned to him **"Shoot"**, Shawn lowered his voice **"Chris, does he sometimes play with guys?", "Jericho? Never, he's worse than Matt", "Perfect", "Why?", "Oh, just like that", "Shawn?", "Nevermind, just wanted to know if he enjoyed it with a man", "No, hates to think of it"**, Shawn decided to switch subjects** "Great, so, feeling just as pissed off as I am?"**

It was a short ride to the hotel, they first moved their stuff to their rooms and met back down ten minutes later to go to the restaurant in the hotel, with being plenty they had to move some tables together, Matt making sure he'd sit next to his brother annoying him a little **"Matt seriously, I won't get lost", "I know, I just want to catch up with you", "We haven't seen for like what, not even thirty minutes", "An hour, I was worried Jeff and you just rush off", "Can we stop talking about my loss bro, please"**, looking at Randy who sat opposite of Matt Jeff paled and tensed for a second, Randy was making a rather naughty movement with his tongue against his cheek and grinned, Matt of course followed his younger siblings gaze and threw some bread at Randy **"What is it Orton? Need a Punt to the head", "Relax Hardy, I was just doing tongue exercise"**, Jeff blushed which alerted Shawn sitting opposite of Jeff and smirking mouthed _"No, you and him?"_, Matt noticed that also and intrigued asked** "Shawn? What's going on?", "I would like to know too you know Matt, but I think it's just Orton being silly and Jeff still being shaken by his match"**, Mark had heard the _"sounds"_ Jeff and Randy had made and knew very well what Randy was implying and sitting next to Jeff he had seen Randy on the other side too…

Hunter was sitting next to Matt and was just wondering dumbly if something had happened that he should know about when he noticed the weird atmosphere to his right but dismissed it and continued his discussion with Dave, John and Miz, Rey and Phil, Glen was casting evil glances at Rey who mouthed at him, Kofi was discussing things with Brian but was listening to what was happening with the Hardy's, he vaguely heard Brian pout **"Hey, are you listening to me", "Yeah, but also to them, so sshhh", "Oh, I can't believe it"**, Brian started listening to for a moment then turned to Montel and Ezekiel as Matt was giving Jeff the look **"Nothing bro, we were quiet and calm in the locker room, nothing happened, don't look like that"**, Hunter leaned over Matt grinning **"That's not quite right Jeff, something happened, I won"**

Mark leaned on Jeff and pushed Matt back **"Hunter, you're very funny, but we won't talk about wins and losses tonight", "Yeah, you're not so happy either Deadman ha, Paul got ya pretty hard there"**, Hunter and Mark locked eyes, Jeff had stopped breathing and Matt had had the reflex to move his chair back a little so he felt quite safe, but with Hunter and Mark teasings were common and it scared all those around them more than themselves, they both smirked at the same moment and snarling sat back, Jeff looking from one to the other in awe and Matt moving back to the table and having forgotten the prior subject…

At least with their meals arriving most mouths stayed closed and no drama could erupt, they moved to the bar afterwards, Shawn keeping an eye on Chris for his future revenge and Hunter noticing it **"Don't tell me…", "Oh yes, he deserves it, not only for today", "Ok, but you're sure you want to do it today?", "Yeah", "Have some fun", "That's what Mark too said", "Well, you know we never stand in the way of a decent punishment when deserved", "Yup, and Jericho will learn that tonight"**, Shawn followed Chris with his eyes **"Where's he heading to?"**, Phil got down next to him **"Needs something from his room", "Well me too now that I think of it"**

Shawn got up ignoring Hunter's snicker and Phil's gaze and followed Chris, waiting outside of the room for Jericho to come back out, which he hadn't to wait long for, the second Chris saw him he spat **"What do you…"** he couldn't finish his sentence as Shawn's fist collided with his face and made him tumble backwards into the room, Shawn entering and closing the door **"We need to talk… Champ"**, Chris got up and moved back asking defiantly** "Bitter loser?", "Oh no, but feeling betrayed and screwed over", "You know a lot about screwing over, right Shawn"**, the Sweet Chin Music kicked Jericho back, making him land hard on the bed, it gave Shawn the time to approach the bed and to observe him, he sat on top of him and pinned his arms above his head **"I don't know what has gotten into you lately Chris, but I've had it", "And what are you going to do about it", "OH, right now give you a sample of what is to come"**, he grinded his body against his and was delighted to see Chris flinch **"I'll make you my bitch Jericho, you'll start shaking the second you'll think I am behind you fromnow on, because if you think you're good at playing games, watch me"**, he pressed his knee against Jeicho's croch **"My bitch, don't forget it, so watch your back…"**, he slapped him hard on the cheek and jumped up, leaving the room a large grin on his face…

Shawn came back to the bar still that large grin plastered on his face and sat back down, both Hunter and Mark shaking their heads amused when he whispered **"He got a warning for an Attitude Readjustment that will happen soon, ha, I'm excited"**, Jeff was well on his way to get drunk, he wasn't the only one for that matter, shots and beers were flowing in masses and by three most had problems standing straight, Matt, just as wasted as Jeff tried to help his brother up but failed, Shawn giggling and very glad Hunter was giving him a hand and was slightly more sober, Mark was busy helping Rey to keep Glen away, or Glen to keep Rey away, both were ready to go at it again and weren't keeping back slaps and insults, Dave stood next to Mark helping him which made Jeff intervene, tumbling against them **"Dave, you know I'll kick your ass if you touch Kane"**, not only Dave stared at him, it had gotten him the attention of all of the still present guys, Mark trying to understand what was going on and Glen smirking victoriously, especially seeing Rey pout **"You touch Dave and you'll get acquainted with my 619"** which only made Jeff chuckle, Matt not quick enough to silence him **"Well, good luck to get me positioned, I'll just use a chair on your ass, just like Kane did"**, Mark sighed **"Ok, you're all drunk and you're all getting on my nerves, Dave get Rey up, Glen you'll help me with the Hardy's, Shawn Phil…"**, he saw the other remaining men weren't belligerent so he just mumbled **"Well you guys find a way to get up, and no fighting"**

But the fighting was well under way, Dave hadn't grabbed Rey but Jeff and was pulling him along which made Matt rage and follow them **"I told you I wasn't done with you", "Uh, going all animalistic on me, I'm scared", "You should, you need a lesson"**, Jeff bite him in the shoulder and he let him go, rubbing his shoulder **"Have you lost it Hardy", "No, you have, dammit I wasn't doing anything", "You were mocking Rey", "No, absolutely not, I was just teasing him, hey, he wanted to perform a 619 on me"** Jeff pouted, having some trouble standing straight but gesticulated while he spoke **"And hello… A 619 without ropes to keep my body in the right position… He lost it"**, Matt grabbed Jeff by the waist fixing Dave **"Leave my brother alone", "Geez, I just wanted to talk to him", "Uhu, you abducted him, you bastard", "Hey, Dave was about to explain to me how Rey would have done the 619 in there on me, I want to know"**, Dave shook his head **"You're drunk", "Uh, good deduction Animal, took you long to notice"**, Randy, not any soberer than the brothers had stopped too, and on their side which made Dave smirk **"Three against one, nice Orton, really nice", "No, me against you, right here, right now"**

Mark had listened to their _"discussion"_ and now fed up made his decision **"Ok, so Jeff you're coming with me, Dave you take Rey, Randy you go with Matt and Glen and everybody stops their wargames, now, we have to leave early tomorrow and I'm not about to take any shit from anybody"** and he wasn't about to wait any longer, he just grabbed Jeff and pulled the objecting younger man with him and pushed him into the elevator **"Sssh Jeff, silence", "Hey, you can't make me shut up", "Oh I can and I will kid, you should be glad I'm not commenting on your state as it is"**, that somehow made Jeff shut it, but since now he was thinking hard he just whispered** "I lost"** and Mark knew he should have just let him rage and sleep it over and talk to him tomorrow, he hugged him making some space for the others to enter **"Jeff, I lost, Shawn lost, you're not the only one who had a rough night"**, Shawn winced, holding his balance by gripping Hunter **"Yeah, that bastard cheated me for the title"** but his grin got feral **"But he doesn't know what's coming his way now"**

A couple of guys look at him quizically but Ezekiel just had too much to do with keeping Brian standing that he didn't think of asking what Michaels had meant by his words, Phil knew something was brewing but always kept out of other people's business and with Kofi clinging to him was pretty busy too, Hunter just grinned, looking forward to hearing details of what would befall Chris, they all made it to their floors, and somehow to their beds, Mark sitting Jeff on his bed before looking at Matt **"I know you're not sober either but watch your brother ok, don't let him get all brooding", "Hey, I know how to care for him", "I know, I just wanted it said Matt"**

Mark left after having hugged Jeff and entered his room to find his next brooding problem **"No Glen, not tonight, I'll listen to all you'll have to say about Rey in the morning, but I need sleep, seriously, damn Show knocked me out and I for once need rest too", "Didn't say anything bro", "Oh no, your face told me"**, when Mark came out of the bathroom he saw Glen grin **"What now", "Just one thing and then I'll be quiet, that Hardy-boy stood up for me to Batista", "Yeah, he's suicidal, but that's nothing new", "I'm not talking about that, I just find that kinda cool you know"**, Mark was so tired he had trouble keeping his eyes up** "I'm happy for you Glen, really, but I'm way to sleepy to start discussing Jeff and his protective side towards you now"**, Mark could have sworn he heard his brother pout before the light went off…

When Matt came out of the bathroom he found Jeff sitting on the other bed and holding his belt lost in thought, he sighed softly and sat down next to him, not saying anything but putting his arm around his younger brother and waiting for him to start **"I wanted it… I so badly wanted it…", "I know Jeff"**, after a couple of minutes of silence he squeezed him gently **"Listen… You should go to bed… It's late, you're drunk and you'll have to get up early… You need some rest bro"**, Jeff handed him the belt, got up and walked over to his bed, sliding under the covers** "I just failed again", "Jeff, next time you'll win"**, curling up Jeff added, a yawn coming along** "That's what you said last time too, and next time you'll say it again", "Jeff, seriously, Hunter will give you another shot, you nearly had him, he just got lucky", "Luck is for losers", "That's not true, listen, Hunter is one hell of a wrestler, I'm not sure any other man besides perhaps Mark would have been able of reversing that pin, you've got a huge chance to learn from him Jeff, every match you're up against him you improve"**, Jeff was already half asleep** "Perhaps, but I still lost"**, Matt looked at his brother and tried one last ruse to get him to calm down** "Yeah, and you may still lose again against him, but check your record bro, you still win most of your matches, so stop it, you'll get that damn title, destiny just didn't want for it to happen tonight"** but there wasn't any answer coming his way, Jeff soundly asleep **"Perfect… Sleep tight bro"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Sorry, couldn't sleep so I wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote hehehe, the whole diner wasn't planned that way lol, but what the heck :-), hope you liked it, drop me a word or two :-)_


	12. Chapter 08

**Disclaimer****:** _Business as usual, they aren't mine, they own themselves and McMahon owns the WWE, there's interviews were I just took what they said, so guess those sentences belong to the writers and McMahon too…_

**Notes****:**

_--- Not only the Smackdown Show on Friday, but the whole week prior too, plus Raw Show on the 6__th__, it starts actually with them driving to Seattle for the Raw Show, then the next day to Spokane for first the ECW and then the Smackdown Show…_

_--- __**Jeff Hardy/Undertaker**__ pairing, why? Well, I just missed them, that's why lol, no, I think I'm infected by all the marvellous fics out there and so it comes all naturally, thank you all for inspiring me _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 08

_**Smackdown**_

_**(October 10**__**th**__** 2008, Spokane)**_

Jeff had some trouble focusing when the alarm went off, Matt was in a little better shape and pulled him along, Jeff had just finished getting dressed and was packing his stuff when there was a knock on the door, Matt being in the bathroom he went and opened the door, seeing Mark stand there he smiled weakly, his loss still vivid in his mind **"Hey", "How are you feeling kid", "Dead", "Jeff", "No, seriously, empty besides all the diverse pains, pains I have plenty", "You've taken something already"**, a proud twinkle made it to his eyes **"Nope, hence the pain Mark"**, Mark studied the younger man and entered, opening his own bag and taking out two pills he put in Jeff's hand **"Here, will help you ease them", "I'm allowed to take them?", "Yes, you are, I gave them to you", "And if Vince has me tested", "He won't say anything", "Ok"**, Glen patted Mark's shoulder when Jeff was in the bathroom taking them **"You can be proud of him", "Yeah, but I prefer staying humble for now, once he has the gold I'll brag"**

They had a quick breakfast and parted into the cars they had rented, Mark driving in one car with Glen, Shawn, Jeff and Matt, Hunter had Rey, Phil, Kofi and Dave with him, the others somehow managed to split up too and they could finally leave…

After a couple of minutes on the road Jeff looked at Shawn **"You remember that discussion where you said it wasn't the right time to tell me"**, after a short moment Shawn nodded** "Yeah", "Wanna talk about it now?", "Here? With them around"**, Jeff motioned to his brother who had his eyes closed and was listen to music, both Glen and Mark were in a discussion, Shawn grinned **"Ok, but I won't give you all the names at once… Let's see… There was Marty, Bret, Mark too, Glen here in front of me, Hunter…"**, Jeff had blushed which made him chuckle **"Yeah, after two guys, oh excuse-me three guys you think you're the backstage slut, you've seen nothing yet Jeff, as long as it is discrete and not the whole locker room knows afterwards it's completely ok"**, Mark had casted glances back and had started listening, he smirked amused **"Yeah Jeff, discrete… Not like you and Randy yesterday"**

Jeff blushed fully and gasped **"You… You heard us?", "Loud and clear Jeff", "Shit", "Nobody else did though, you should just watch it"**, Jeff looked at his brother and sighed in relief, he hadn't moved and didn't look as if he had heard anything, he whispered **"We just gave each other blow-jobs, didn't fuck or anything", "You and that prick, who would have thought", "Well Shawn, he gives great head", "And you manage to say that without blushing more, congrats, you're becoming as depraved as we are Hardy", **the ride didn't take long and since they had decided to stay in Seattle for a day before moving on to Spokane they first moved to their hotel, the same who rooming with whom game starting the second they stood in the hall of the hotel…

Mark sighed, tired and bruised, his mood not the best, Hunter laughed his ass off mainly at Jeff and Matt, after days of rooming with his brother Jeff wanted either Glen or Mark, or even Shawn just not his brother, Brian smirked **"At least I know who I'll room with, you guys and your constant drama"**, both Hardy's were at his throat, glaring at Ezekiel standing in front of them, Brian hiding behind him **"I'll give you drama, why don't you send your boyfriend away for a minute so that I can show you drama"**, Jeff never saw it come but winced, Mark had slapped him on the head and was now pulling him along **"You're rooming with me brat"**, Jeff gave the Deadman a large grin** "Yes, I won", "Oh no, you lost, I'll give you a good spanking", "Can't wait Mark"**, Matt a little impressed by Glen's glare and size popping up in front of him didn't move **"How about we exchange brothers", "Glen I don't know", "Hey, I won't harm you, besides, whoelse you want to room with Hardy", "Ok, but don't annoy me", "I can't be worse than Jeff", "I hope so"**, Shawn was glad he saw Jericho check in with Lance and whispered to Hunter **"At one point or another I'll need for you to keep Lance busy", "That point now?", "No", "Good"**, Shawn grinned **"But soon"**

Those wrestlers not being with Raw joined the others at the arena, Hunter wanting to keep an eye on Shawn and Jericho, Jeff not having anything else to do, as was Mark, they acted as if they were the kings and took a couch to the screen and got comfortable, ignoring the glares from the Raw wrestlers who were taken their space…

Jericho paraded his belt and his arrogance to the ring, and deep down he was glad he hadn't seen Shawn after his last night visit and started his speech, making a couple of people backstage brawl for being the one to go out and shut him up, Shawn leaning back after a while **"I'll get him differently"**, next Hunter pulled Jeff back **"You have bigger fish to fry kid, focus"**, as Jeff was glaring at Hunter, Matt and Dave stared at each other until Matt handed Dave the mic **"Go and scare him, bomb him, hurt him", "Oh I will, but not because you ask for it, but because I'm the number one contender Matt"**, they all sat down comfortably and watched Dave, both Shawn and Jeff looking at each other and admiring the body grinning, make his way to the ring and Chris frown not amused nor feeling safe, it was making their day, or better night that Jericho had the Animal in his face, but after a while he started getting pretty cocky and hearing his words Hunter looked at Shawn **"Seems the fucker hasn't understood what you've been telling him", "No, seems he needs the readjustement pretty quick"**

Mark added **"Well I think Dave will give him his first very soon"**, and Dave was, he was pondering if he should say something, what to say but he just could laugh at Chris' ignorance and in his eyes stupidity, stepping closer he pushed the laughter back **"Let me explain a couple of things to you, one, whether you like it or not you're gonna defend that world heavyweight title against me and two"** and then Chris went down without Dave even letting go of the mic, but Chris being Chris and unfortunately in charge he put him yet again in a match against John Bradshaw, Dave nearly back on the way to the ring if it hadn't been for Hunter who had gotten up to call Mike Adamle and tell him to move his ass over since Jericho was apparently using his position for his own twisted needs and in his favour, and who had had the reflexe to grab Batista by the waist **"Don't, he'll just enjoy pissing you off even more, don't, he won't get through with it", "I have no problem pinning John again", "Yeah I know that, but with Chris as referee I'm not so sure anymore", "I will", "Ok, glad because you deserve it, not John"**

Dave took of to get dressed and ready and Hunter to make his phone-call, Jeff who had no match and actually no need to be there stayed with Mark on the couch, yawning from time to time **"Tired Jeff?", "Yes, which is actually a stupid question since I yawn, but also seeing Santino", "Oh is that so", "Yes, it is, he makes me drowsy"**, Mark started to massage Jeff's back absent-mindedly, fact that DiBiase quoted mumbling and made Jeff stretch and kick him **"Say that again you asshole", "What? Looking for trouble?"**, Mark just didn't say a word but just observed, he didn't have to say anything anyways since Kofi and Punk arrived **"Trouble? Where? Oh, right in front of us"**, Jeff jumped up** "Guys, need a third man out there?", "Against them? Think they could pull a stunt? Don't think so", "Ok, good luck man"**, Mark squeezed Jeff's neck and pulled him back down **"First Batista now DiBiase, at least you're going down in size", "Dave is a cool guy", "Yeah, so what's that with you and him? Anything going on?", "No, why", "Because I overheard you and Shawn talk yesterday", "No, nothing going on", "Ok"**

After Hunter's phonecall Adamle had rushed to the arena, more than annoyed and taken a mic, his words made Hunter smirked **"Ouch, poor Chris, his life just took a downward turn"**, Shawn just shrugged his shoulders grinning** "Yes, and it ain't finished yet, oh no, far from finished"**

They all called it a night early, not having had much sleep last night plus the PPV was just too much, Jeff was yawning when Mark came out of the bathroom but with a mischievious smirk asked **"Can I see it?", "See what?", "Oh come on, you know what"**, Mark smirked and in one motion pulled his boxers down, throwing them on a nearby chair and walked up to Jeff who was sitting on the edge of the bed **"You look, you suck", "I can live with that"**, Jeff put one hand on his hip and the other on his dick and checked the piercing out, Mark shivering under the gaze he saw Jeff give it and before he could make a comment he felt his tongue leap out and lick around it and play with it, looking at Mark and how he was licking his lips, head leaned a little back and eyes locked on Jeff made him hard in a heartbeat, Jeff pulled him down and sat next to him, his tongue still swirling around the piercing before he took him further in and sucked…

Mark leaned on his shoulders, his hands playing with Jeff's hair **"Humm yes kid"**, Jeff moved higher, licking and sucking every inch of skin his tongue could reach until he found willing lips and he kissed the Deadman, whispering as he was biting softly on his earlobe **"I wanna feel it in me Mark, now… Need it…"**, hearing Jeff talk like that made Mark push him powerfully back and push his legs apart and in one trust he penetrated him, moaning at the thightness that was engulfing him, Jeff was in heaven and moving his hips so Mark would slide even deeper **"Please Mark…"**, Mark had to admit that not moving wasn't doing him any good either and started pounding into him, Jeff's arms gripping his arms and his head flying from left to right on the pillow, one hand moved down and he started stroking himself, his moans loud and his body moving in time with Mark's…

Not for long, when he felt Mark spill himself inside and how he came hard too, his head collapsing back as Mark pulled out and laid down next to him **"Too good", "Yeah, you really know what to do with that cock of yours Mark", "Don't talk naughty now, or you'll make me want you again"**, Jeff giggled, snuggling closer **"I wouldn't mind, you can want me as often as you like you know", "You know what?", "Nope", "We should invite Glen to this sometime", "Hummm, don't tempt me like that", "Oh, it's no tempting act kid"**, Jeff yawned his head resting on Mark's chest **"Can't wait, hope he'll accept", "Oh I think he will"**, they fell asleep after a couple of minutes of talking about how it would be…

They took off for Spokane in the late morning, most of them had to be there for Friday but since Phil, Kofi, Mike and some others had to be there tonight they had decided to all share a ride again and move again after just one day in Seattle, Jeff snuggling between Shawn and Matt and dozing they weren't even out of Seattle, Matt and Shawn had to live in restraint space but Hunter who was riding with them handed them a ballpen **"He'll never do it again", "Knowing my bro he'll find it cool and do it again"**, Jeff opened his eyes **"I'm not asleep yet, start plotting when I am you losers"**, he sat up and pouted **"I didn't get much sleep"**, Mark chuckled **"And who's fault is that kid", "Yours"**

Matt pulled a frown, Jeff saving the mood by rapidly coming up with something **"We talked about moves that could work against Kozlov"**, Shawn giggled **"Oh I'm sure those moves will bring the big guy down"**, they stopped for lunch on the road then continued, Jeff moving in with Mark, Shawn with Hunter, Glen with Matt again, Kofi and Phil were anyways attached at the hip as were Dave and Rey, Shawn was yet again happy to see Jericho and Lance check-in together, they moved their belongings to their rooms, making space for the other wrestlers to check-in…

Jeff laid down and he wasn't the only one, completely drained of every energy, and since they wanted to go clubbing in the evening he skipped a tour around town, as did Mark who needed some rest too and Hunter, Shawn stayed too, they passed a good part of the afternoon discussing Jericho, Mark woke Jeff around seven being greeted by a hand that pushed his face away, he unceremonly pulled him off the bed **"You shouldn't do that Jeff… I was nice enough to wake you so you can get ready in time", "You suck, you just hurt me", "Poor baby, now seriously Hardy, we'll meet with the others in an hour, you can of course continue sleeping, it's up to you", "Yeah, but you could have said it nicer", "And could have objected nicer"**

The week passed quickly, between bickering and working out they had a good time, Jeff hanging often with Dave at the gym to "upgrade" his muscles as he called it…

Jeff left the others at the catering, looking for Hunter and finding him sitting in the lockerroom, playing around with his phone, he sat down next to him and leaned a little over to check what he was busy with, Hunter wondering what Jeff was doing there but first showing him what his dilemma was **"Ah man that's a tough decision"**, Jeff cut straight to the chase, he had had so many teasings and mockeries by Hunter that he had decided to do just the same **"But hey man, I watched our match back from last Sunday, I thought it was amazing, I brought it, but you brought it better, now I think it's totally unfair that you have to defend your championship tonight, against somebody like the Big Show … I mean five days after No Mercy, that's insane.. But hey man, I wanna wish you luck"**

Jeff got up, not keeping slapping Hunter's thigh back, was way too enticing to touch the man, Hunter following with his gaze **"Thank you man, I appreciate it"**, Jeff suddenly coming back and getting back down, Hunter frowning a little as he started **"And also I wanna let you know whoever wins your match tonight, which I honestly doubt it will be you, I'm gonna make a challenge to the winner… Go get 'em…"**, Jeff just enjoyed the look on his face and slapped his thigh again, leaving a large grin on his face, Hunter looked after him, leaning back and smirking, stupid kid and his cockiness, he had to do that, he just had, and he left Hunter no other choice as to soon do something against him if he continued like that…

Jeff had gone back to the screen and was waiting for his match to start, again against Montel, it started to become a routine, Hunter or Montel, sometimes Brian, he was excited but not really nervous, he could feel some bruises MVP gave him but in the end Jeff finished Montel off with what he did best, a Swanton and pinned him, grinning that he had beaten him yet again, poor Montel was on a losing streak against him like he was with Hunter, he was catching his breathe and enjoying the moment when a music erupted that just pissed him off to the core, how many times would Kozlov do that, arrive when he had just finished a match to add some more pain, he panted and tried to recuperate for what he knew now would come and watched him make his way to the ring, motioning for him to attack and ending knocked down on the mat…

He winced when he was forcefully pulled to see a doc by Mark who made a mental note to have a little discussion with Vladimir later, those attacks after matches on everybody had to cease, and all because of Vickie, he sighed startling Jeff **"What? I won my match, don't sigh", "I was thinking about Kozlov and why he does that", "He wants to show he's the champ that's all", "You've becoming all mature, congrats Jeff", "Hey, I never did something to him, hell I haven't talked with the guy outside the ring, and then he comes and just knocks me down with all his strength, everytime, I don't know, either I pissed him off without knowing or he's after the same thing I am"**, Jeff gasped when a cooling spray was applied to his chest but that didn't stop him from continuing **"And Mark, I won't let him have it, forget about that, I'll fight for what is mine, mine"**, Mark smirked **"I'm glad you see it that way and now hold still and let them finish"**, it took another ten minutes for the poor man to get Hardy all set and another ten for him to arrive to the screen, he got changed first, and sat down next to Mark who slapped him on the shoulder **"You've got your match against Kozlov kid", "You're serious?", "Yes", "Finally, I'll give him a lesson", "Yes, don't get too hyper Jeff, think before celebrating", "Yeah, I'll need a strategy, I know that"**

Hunter stopped next to them, thinking a second if he should or not talk openly, but then sat down on the edge of the couch and sighed dramatically **"I so don't wanna wrestle tonight"**, Jeff gave him a thumbs up, smiling and knowing he had won Hunter's friendship back at least a little **"Oh come on, you can do that, just go out there and do what you always do", "Funny brat, very funny… But don't forget, you challenged me again, so you better go and start preparing, now that I've seen your best, I want to see you surpass that level"**, before Jeff could answer there was a bark **"Well move your ass to the ring Game and I'll show you best, surpassing and level, all in one"**, the Big Show was hoovering behind Hunter all menacing which made Hunter smirk, he gave Jeff a little smile **"And you better listen to him, you issued a challenge, I'm accepting, Butterfly"**, Hunter laughed and mouthing _"butterfly, that's a good one"_ walked away to make his entrance, Jeff a little shocked **"What did you call me"**, Big Show patted him and snickered** "Bug Hardy, bug"**, Mark had to restrain Jeff from jumping up and going at him **"Not one more this week kid, we have Batista, Jericho, Kozlov, oh yes and Brian, not him there too, please, he's annoying enough as it is"**, Big Show snarled and made his way to the ring…

Mark smiling enigmatically **"Relax Jeff, he's getting his punishment served tonight", "What are you talking about", "You'll see kid"**, they watched the match, Jeff wincing when Hunter tried a Pedigree on Show and ended crushed under the over 400 pound man **"Ouch, that not cool"**, what followed wasn't either but Jeff got disturbed by Shawn giving him a wicked grin as Mark got up **"What?", "Oh, you'll see"**, no one knew how Mark did it, well, besides Mark, and Glen, and some other people, but no one really cared either, Jeff just stared when Mark disappeared and he looked at Shawn **"Ok, that's not funny", "You look pale Jeff", "Yes, did he just do that?", "Yup", "How?", "Only he knows", "Damn, that's one sick move", "Yes, scary ha", "Yeah"**, Jeff was having his obligatory goosebumps hearing the unmistakable gong sound which made his brother laugh as he got down behind Jeff, making jump even more **"You're a jackass", "And you're shivering", "Yeah so, I always do, and if you had seen what I just saw", "What? The Undertaker doing his disappearing act?", "You saw it?", "Was just coming down the hallway", "That's just one thing I want to learn", "Why, wanna disappear and land your Swanton unseen?"**

To Mark it was just way too much fun and hearing the crowd go wild he did it a second time, knowing he probably had Show freaking by now, Hunter was trying to catch his breathe, and being suddenly surrounded by darkness and hearing the gong he knew they had company and he didn't mind a bit, Mark had issues with the other Paul, but he had to grin when it happened again knowing how much Show hated those little games, for the sheer fun Mark just repeated it thinking it would be the right lesson for the bigger man, he had acted like a real asshole lately and this would set him at least a little straight…

In the ring Hunter was getting slowly up and backstage Jeff was enjoying the shivers that ran down his spine when he saw someone pass he'd rather not have seen again tonight, he straightened **"Don't tell me that that ass now goes out and attacks Hunter?"**, Kozlov had made it to the ring but for now Hunter managed to dodge and punch back, but trying that Pedigree seemed like a bad idea, unfortunately that only came to him when Kozlov reversed it and butted Hunter down the same way he had done earlier with Jeff, and Jeff had had enough and had ripped out of the grip his brother was holding him in and was running to the ring, enough was enough, his heart was beating fast and he knew it would again be painful, but it was rage that was driving him and he pushed any fear away…

His arrival caused a pretty commotion, the crowd going wild and Kozlov turning to see him come at him, Jeff didn't see it come, before he actually could do something he felt his shoulder connect hard with him and he flew to the mat, but rage fueled him and not only him, he jumped Kozlov from behind, Hunter joining him and they kicked him out of the ring, Kozlov stared at them, mainly at Hunter who was leaning in the cords and was taunting him to come back…

It was something in Kozlov's look that made him snap, the _"It's-between-the-Game-and-me-you-baby"_-look, Jeff performed a nice Twist of Faith on Hunter and took his position in the cords, asking Kozlov to come back, and he really hoped he would, backstage Matt winced and Mark and Shawn laughed their asses off, Hunter had vaguely registred that Jeff was yelling at Kozlov, but hearing his music being played just made him wince even more, he was seriously becoming a plague, an evil that was constantly crawling up and not letting him have his way, well Hunter had to admit he had to thank him for interrupting Kozlov and the torture, but the Twist of Faith had been just too much, and arriving backstage he glared like a madman and went straight at Jeff who managed to jump backwards over the couch but wasn't fast enough and ended in Hunter's grip and pushed into a wall **"Ok, I've had it Jeff, this has to stop, that fucking Twist hurts, it's not fun to be on the receiving end for nothing kid"**, and before Jeff could agree he felt grabbed and Hunter copied the move, lifting a hissing Jeff up afterwards **"See, it hurts you asshole"**

Mark was shaking his head and helping Shawn to keep Matt back who wanted to help his brother **"You're insane", "Me? He just did it again, it's not as if I had warned him", "Don't scream… Ouch, you seriously hurt me there", "Well, here's the news, you did too", "Sorry", "Oh no, no sorry kid"**, Hunter pulled Jeff to the couch and sat down, Jeff bend over his knees **"Hey no way Hunter, fuck this"**, Jeff tried to wiggle his way out of the spanking but Hunter's hand managed to slap down four times before he pushed off, everybody laughing their asses off **"You so suck", "Yeah, so next time before attacking me like that again, think"**, Jeff grinned **"No, next time I'll add a Swanton to it"**

Hunter got up, needing a shower and a change of clothes** "Yeah, well next week you better be ready to take out Kozlov kid", "I will"**, walking away he gave him an intense stare-down before disappearing around the corner** "Of course, I just need you to show me"**, when Hunter was gone Jeff patted his ass **"Ouch, he sucks damn, it stings", "Well, it was really uncalled for this time Jeff", "No, it was to intimidate Kozlov", "I think you won't be able of intimidating that guy in this lifetime kid", "Thank you Mark", **they waited for Hunter to arrive and made it to the hotel for a late dinner…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you liked it, drop me a line or two please, thanx :-)_


	13. Chapter 09

**Disclaimer****: **_Still not mine and still not making any penny with this, never happened the way it happens here (wow, what an intelligent sentence) and probably never will, especially since time travel isn't an option yet ;-)_

_--- _Next chapter in the "Consequence Series" now out, couldn't shed the idea of Kendrick and Jeff, unfortunately I didn't get it to fit in here, so I decided to make it a one-shot that will be turned into it's own fic soon :-)

and if you like Kendrick, hopp to _**ForTheLoveOfWrestling**__'s "__**The Deadman and the Rocketman"**_, geez, Brian is way too cute hehe :-) and that fic sure is delicious, re-read it for inspiration and it worked hehe, at least that's what I think :-)

**Notes****:**

_--- I will keep some chapters shorter as to advance quicker, and also not take it day by day anymore, I tried and it sucked up all my energy and started battling my muse lol, so the Jericho/Michaels conflict will happen, but I won't start writing about the Raw shows in every chapter, sorry :-( but it takes up too much time and work and only makes me lose the focus on where I really wanted to go with this fic_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 09

_**Smackdown**_

_**(October 17**__**th**__** 2008, Las Vegas)**_

When Jeff arrived on Thursday he was greeted by Shawn at the hotel reception desk and since they hadn't been rooming lately they decided to do just that, then had themselves a lunch and sitting at the restaurant where jumped by Hunter, Mark and Glen, Mark sitting down next to Jeff **"I hope your tests tomorrow won't make Vince nor me cringe kid"**, Jeff fixed him and pouted** "Hey, I'm absolutely clean, besides perhaps the beer here, but other than that, didn't touch anything"**, Mark patted his shoulder and whispered** "How's Shannon?"**, Jeff gave him an amused grin** "Good, said to say hi and ask if the piercing healed correctly", "Yes it did, think you had a little taste of that last week kid", "That's what I told him too", "Advanced much?", "Some"**, Jeff moved his sleeve up and Mark nodded **"Nice work", "Yeah, love it too"**

They spend the afternoon at the gym, playing around and working out, then had dinner and went to the bar for some last drinks before they called it a night…

Jeff woke when Shawn answered the phone and started talking to Hunter, he got up, pulling a frown and yawning as he stretched, Shawn grinning and licking his lips **"You're a perv Shawn", "Hey, you're the one stretching in front of me", "Yeah, but you don't have to drool like that", "You're droolable", "That's not even a real word"**, Hunter listened and chuckled into the phone **"Stop annoying Jeff and get ready guys, we're leaving for the arena in an hour", "Yeah yeah, I'll tell him… We have one hour Jeff", "Great"**, Jeff moved to the bathroom and undressed, hopping under the shower and enjoying the water splashing on his body…

They drove to the arena and trained a little in the afternoon, the time passing rather quickly…

Jeff was pestering against Big Show who had made it to the ring with a little mocking gesture towards the younger Hardy, a _"butterfly"_ mouthed with his arms flipping like wings, Hunter passing them laughed at it, Mark was a lot less amused, not by Show teasing Jeff but his words, he was dreaming of making him swallow that mic in the middle of the ring **"What the fuck is he up to", "Had some kids brought in to demonstrate the different matches", "Yeah, well I will nuke him down anyways, so why does he bother"**, Jeff teasingly whispered** "To taunt you Mark, to taunt you", "I'm hardly those boys, what a moron", "Well, I'm gonna vote for an I Quit match, at least he'll be gone afterwards"**, Mark chuckled **"How about you concentrate on beating Kozlov tonight", "I will not only beat him, I'll kill him"**

Jeff made it to the catering area, Hunter sitting with Shawn and grinning teasingly at him **"Hey butterfly, better watch the Russian tonight", "You didn't look so fresh against him last week either Hunter, so wipe that grin off your face man"**, Shawn whistled knowing that Hunter wouldn't let that one slip, but it did everyone good to see Jeff just being himself, well besides Hunter who grumbled for the form **"No need to get cocky Jeff, I still remember what you did last week too kid", "Yeah, me too, especially the assault backstage", "You assaulted me in the ring you punk", "So? It was in a ring, not backstage", "Watch it kid, or you'll get the next spanking, right here, will be backstage again"**, Jeff blushed and took off with some snacks and drinks…

Shawn ran behind him, laughing **"Jeff, wait up a second", "What?", "Hey, you blushed", "What's your point Shawn?", "Hey, Hunter was just teasing you", "No, he was mocking me", "But in a friendly way Jeff, hey, you will be his opponent on the next PPV, he can't just ignore you, you know", "I'm not sure to be his opponent Shawn", "Are you nuts, the crowd loves you, they'll vote for you", "And if not", "They will, relax Jeff, ok"**, Shawn pushed him inside his lockerroom and grinned **"You're lucky rooming with Mark on the Shows", "You room with Hunter, how's that worse?", "HA, you've got me"**, Shawn sat down comfortably and looked at the screen where the Show was playing too…

Jeff cringed when heard MVP's comments **"He'll never stop, stupid Montel"** and he rushed off before Shawn could keep him back, he waited for Montel in the hallway and blocked his path, having Montel immediately in his face **"Everybody's favourite… What do you want", "Beat you again… And again… And again…"** Jeff poked him **"Oh no, that I've done already, hummm, so what else could I do?"**, if it hadn't been for MVP having a match they would have gotten at it right there, Jeff went to his and the Undertaker's lockerroom to get ready and to relax a little, he was glad Mark let him stay there to have some quiet even if Shawn's presence took away some of the quiet, especially when Brian made it to the ring and started with his great excuse and Shawn chuckled **"A tickle, alright yeah, more like Zeke's cock"**, Jeff burst out into laughter **"Yeah, like one huge tickle that"**

They watched the match, giggling like schoolgirls when at the end Brian seemed well enough to dance through the ring, Shawn whispering **"One day that guy will have to answer to me", "Hey, he's even smaller than we are, let him live, I actually feel strong and big next to him", "Yeah, and just imagine how strong and big you'd feel on top of him Jeff", "Na, he ain't my type of guy Shawn", "Yeah, you like them big, so, Dave and you last week?", "Nothing, only working out and sparing together", "Oh Jeff", "What?"** and quickly changing the subject whispered, his emerald eyes twinkling** "You know what Mark actually proposed? A threesome with Glen"**, Shawn grinned, a moment lost in thought as he pushed the longing for Jeff away, he couldn't believe he'd never gotten into Jeff's bed, yeah they were rooming but only in a friendly kind of way, no sex, no smut, no nothing, he sighed and recomposed himself **"That's nice, you should watch it though, you may not be able of walking afterwards", "Yeah, thought perhaps after Cyber Sunday", "When you're the champ", "Hope so… So with Chris? Have a plan?", "Yes, and pssscht, you'll get informed when the moment is right", "Cool, he really needs an attitude readjustment", "Oh yes, and a spanking"**

Jeff watched on the tv screen that was on the wall as Mark made his entrance to the ring, goosebumps all over his body, he had to grin and texted his brother _**"Yes, I do have them again"**_, and watched the match as he was warming up a little; Shawn grinning, especially when the door opened and his roommate entered, a frown on his face **"You won't believe me guys, you know what Vickie came up with…"**…

Mark wasn't in the best of moods but had to hand it to Khali, that guy was playing fair and he valued that, he entered and Jeff jumped up, looking at him **"You're ok?"**,Mark smirked **"Yeah, I got to hurt Paul… Talking of which…"**, Mark's green eyes locked on the Game who was sitting next to Jeff** "Paul, what are you doing here?"**, Hunter smirked at the mention of his name **"Came to tell you we have a match you and I"**, taking a sip of water then sitting down Mark frowned **"What?"**, Hunter wasn't more amused about it but had had ten minutes to digest it and gladly added** "Next week, you versus me, or me versus you, as you wanna put it"**

Mark's frown didn't diminuish** "Why in hell would they put us up against each other"**, Hunter chuckled **"Simple… You piss off Vickie every week and she tries to come up with something to get back at you", "I'll never leave that witch alone", "Me neither, but unfortunately she can make us bleed and so, better get ready Deadman, I won't go easy on you", "Geez, and that two days before a PPV, she truly is a bitch", "Na na na Bad-Ass, if she hears you you'll have a match against Big Show right now and I probably will have to go against Kozlov"**

Jeff was really nervous when he made his way through the hallways, his mind on how to get Kozlov down, he had trained a little with Batista and had spared with the Animal and he had had trouble getting the bigger guy down, so he wasn't sure he'd manage to do it with Kozlov, Shawn put an arm around him as he caught up with him **"Relax Jeff, ok he's big, and unbeaten, but you're good kid", "Yeah, but remember last week? I didn't get Dave down in the gym"**, Shawn's eyes got dreamy for a moment** "Yeah, but Dave is not Kozlov", "Yeah, Vlad is even bigger", "No he's not, David is definetly bigger kid", "I wanted this so much and now I just want it to end", "Hey Jeff, come on"** Shawn was laughing **"Don't you chicken out of it now", "No, I'm not, I'm just sure I'll lose", "And I'm sure you won't", "I lose against Hunter every time", "Yeah, and you beat Montel every time, so stop being this negative Jeff"**

Hunter passed and made a sign to have his entrance song started, Jeff stopping him **"Hey, what do you think you're doing?", "Getting myself a first-class spot next to the ring to better see the match Hardy"**, and with that he left for the ring, Jeff now more nervous than before, Hunter sat down with the commentators Ross and Taz, eager to comment on the match and see what Jeff would manage against Kozlov, and he made clear the match between him and the Undertaker wasn't something he had asked for, in his mind a nice revenge for Vickie already plotting in his mind, but Jeff's entrance caught his attention…

Hunter saw Kozlov demolish Jeff and his eyes didn't miss any move, he needed to get ready to beat the guy too, but at the same time he felt a little sorry for Jeff and the pain he had to endure, he told Ross **"290 pounds, he moves like a cruiserweight, he's gonna be a tough guy to beat, Jeff Hardy like I said before he's gotta concentrate tonight or he won't even make it to Cyber Sunday"** and somehow Hunter hoped he would and Jeff could hear him and try another approach, Jeff kicked out when Kozlov pinned him and Hunter added **"One thing I learned about the wrestler Jeff Hardy over the past few years, is never count Jeff out, you think you've got him down he still got something left"**, Hunter continued to voice his thoughts as the match continued, Kozlov using all his strength to bring Jeff down, locking eyes with Hunter who felt compelled to jump into the ring and do something but stayed put, letting the taunt pass and hoping Jeff would understand that there were guys he just couldn't beat…

Hunter was helping him backstage, grinning amused, he couldn't let the soft feelings he had for Jeff show **"I could Pedigree you into the floor", "Then do it, one bruise more or less you know", "Oh Hardy"** he shoved Jeff towards Shawn who ruffled through his hair **"You're ok?", "No, but at least I've learned my lesson now"**, Hunter sighed dramatically **"You finally understand you're not big enough to go against any of us?", "No, I know how to get you all down", "Uh, Twist from behind?", "Hunter…"**, Shawn helped Jeff to his lockerroom, where Jeff's frown startled him **"What's up Rainbow?", "I lost again", "Jeff… Vlad is strong, the next time you'll know how to get him", "Yeah, like with Hunter right", "Yes, now stop pouting"** Shawn pushed him towards the shower **"Go and get clean, I'll wait here for you", "Listen, you can do whatever you have to do, I'll see you later", "Sure?", "Yeah, thanx Shawn" **

When Jeff came out of the shower Mark was sitting there and waiting for him, Shawn had told him that the younger Hardy was kinda down and Jeff being down was something that made Mark's senses cringe, he didn't want him to start his stupid ways again so he had rushed off to check on him, and one gaze at Jeff showed him that the kid was indeed not in the best of moods **"Jeff, come on, you delivered a great match", "Oh really, to me it's more the opposite", "Jeff", "What? I'm ok, I'm just a little down that's all", "I know, but I don't want you to do anything stupid", "I'm over that Mark, I'm not feeling as if coke would save me now, so relax", "Ok, I'm glad to hear that kid"**, Jeff finished dressing and looked sadly at Mark **"I'll never be really good you know… Hunter, you, Kozlov, Dave, hell Glen, I'll never be able to beat any of you", "Stop it Jeff, you may not be as big but you have other qualities, look what Shawn has achieved kid, and he's as big as you, so stop those negative thoughts, a loss is never funny", "Yes, but…", "No buts Jeff"**

Mark hugged him and made a mental note to tell Hunter to stop teasing Jeff with that subject, at least for a couple of days and added what had been on his mind all through Jeff's match **"You did one big mistake during the match kid", "I went to the ring?", "Oh come on Jeff, you know very well that that wasn't a mistake, no, I was talking about you charging at Vlad more than once trying to push him with your bodyweight, knowing very well he was heavier than you, what possessed you to try and do that?", "I don't know, I hoped I would manage to get him down", "Yeah well, no, it didn't work Jeff", "When I jump at him he receptions me and throws me away like garbage Mark, what else could I have tried", "Punching, Kicking, but not throwing your body at him Jeff", "It's over now anyways", "Oh, and what if you're both gonna be voted in against Hunter?", "I'll let Hunter deal with Kozlov and take the pin whenever I can", "You can't be serious"**, Jeff didn't, he hadn't really thought about it anyways and really didn't want to talk about it** "No, of course not, I don't know Mark, I'm working out and working out and have gained weight and muscle and still it ain't working"**, Mark wasn't sure he liked what he heard** "I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking"**

Jeff shook his head, a little offended Mark would even consider such a thing** "No, hell Vince would go ballistic on me", "No, I would before Vince even knows kid, and no one wants you to end with a body like Dave you know", "I know", "You should talk to Shawn, or perhaps Rey, he's half as big as you yet I don't hear him complain"**, Jeff pouted and rolled his eyes** "Wow, thank you so much Mark", "What, I'm right and you know it, when you know you can't get someone down with brutal force you have to think about alternatives, and you have all the potential to find a dozen other ways Jeff", "Will you help me?", "If it's asked that nicely Jeff yes, we'll find some time this week to spare, and why not ask Glen to join us, I mean he's even bigger than me"**, Jeff had found his smile back and hugged his mentor **"Thank you", "You're welcome, come on, let's go, they others must be waiting by now"**

They ended in the restaurant at their hotel, trying to figure out who would stay with Kane, Phil, Kofi and some others in Corpus Christi, Mark, Jeff, Matt and some had their next Shows in Laredo, but since it was pretty close they decided to travel to Corpus Christi, Shawn glad he could freak Chris some more…

Their flight for Corpus Christi left in the afternoon, they checked in at the same hotel once they arrived, had dinner, during which Shawn casted Chris diabolically teasing glances that made Jeff chuckle **"Remind me, should I ever be on your bad side to stay far away from you Shawn", "Na, don't think you could manage that Jeff", "Who knows", "You're not as idiotic as he is"**, they finished their evening at the bar and made it to their rooms sometime after midnight, Jeff rooming with Mark since the Deadman wanted to keep an eye on him and this time he had told so to Matt who had accepted without any drama, Mark had gone upstairs with Hunter in order to discuss some things and wasn't the least bit astonished that Glen was helping Jeff who had fallen into several bottles of hard liquor and was plastered, Hunter got up and left them, grinning and ruffling through Jeff's hair on his way out…

Glen gave Mark a sweet and angelic smile, hugging Jeff **"No Glen"**, biting Jeff's neck and making the younger man moan** "What, he sure as hell is willing", "And drunk", "No am not", "Yes Jeff you are, you can't even stand straight", "Won't have to stand right, we can lay", "Jeff…", "Mark please", "No"**, Mark glared at his brother who just shrugged and helped Jeff to bed, gently tucking him in and Glen was never that happy to be that strong because Jeff's grip was like iron **"Stay… Please"**, Mark sat down on the bed and free'ed his brother **"Get out Glen please", "Mark, you're not fair", "And you're drunk"**, Jeff sighed and leaned back, his eyes closing and falling asleep on the spot, both brothers started laughing **"Told you so Glen", "What? He was pretty horny all the way up so I thought that…", "Yeah, but he was upset Glen, he drank, he ended up wasted and I'm not sure he really realised what he was doing"**, Glen's smile fell and he frowned** "You're saying he just touched me because he was drunk?", "No, I'm saying he dulled his pain and sleeping with him won't make him feel better"**

When Jeff woke he hissed, his head was pounding and he was feeling a little sick, Mark smirked, coming out of the bathroom **"You're finally awake kid", "Don't shout", "I'm not shouting Jeff", "Man, what happened yesterday? I feel like a zombie"**, Mark grinned **"You drank until you dropped, tried to rape Glen, and then you fell asleep", "What?", "Yes, you wanted to take us up on the proposition", "Thank you for not accepting, I would have hated not remembering", "Well, I want you actively participating when we'll do it kid"**, Mark sat down next to him **"Not feeling too sick for lunch?"**, Jeff pulled a face and hid it in the pillow** "I think I'll stay in bed today Mark, seriously, one day rest is ok, right", "Yes, I don't think we'll do much today anyways"**

Mark went downstairs to have lunch with the others, Jeff not being the only one absent, both Hunter and Shawn stayed in bed too, Glen grinning when he saw Mark arrive alone **"Jeff not so fresh?", "No, was asleep again when I left", "He shouldn't have drunk that much", "Well, we all do sometimes overdo it, as long as he won't start ending drunk every evening I won't object"**, Matt added** "He really calmed down a lot thanx to you Mark, so I don't think he will slip back", "Don't think so either, so where are Shawn and Hunter", "Haven't seen them", "They weren't exactly sober either yesterday you know", "Yeah, well today will be a day of rest I think"**

And a day of rest it was, Jeff woke again around seven when Mark came back to the room **"Nice dreams?"**, stretching and yawning, Jeff mumbled** "Hummm, don't remember", "Up for dinner?", "Yeah, I'm hungry", "Well, then move it a little kid, we're too meet with the others in half an hour"**, Jeff got up and took a shower and after twenty minutes was feeling like a born again **"Remind me not to drink that much anymore", "Don't drink that much anymore", "Not now, next time I'm doing it"**, they went downstairs and met with the others, Matt glad his brother was feeling better **"Ah, you're back amongst the living"**, walking next to his brother to the restaurant Jeff whispered** "Yeah, listen, I didn't do anything stupid yesterday, did I? I mean before leaving?", "No, Glen made sure to carry you upstairs before you could start brawling with Montel", "Ouch, he should have waited a little, I would have loved kicking that ass", "He was sober Jeff, I think he would have kicked yours"**, their dinner was quick and their stay at the bar too, by midnight they all were back in their rooms…

The next day they had lunch and then joined the Raw roster at the arena, Shawn following Chris through the hallways with Jeff, both men laughing and acting as if it was completely normal, Jericho stopped and blocked their way **"Listen assholes, I don't know what you think you're doing but stop following me"**, Shawn put an arm around Jeff's neck and whispered **"He wouldn't be this cocky without Cade"**, Jeff grinned at Shawn before looking at Chris** "Don't be so arrogant, we weren't following you", "Oh, right", "No, we were on our way to see Dave and Glen"**, Jericho stared at Shawn **"Leave me alone"** and pulling Lance along entered their lockerroom under the laughter of the two other men **"He won't be this arrogant once I'm done with him", "Please do it quickly Shawn, he's really getting annoying", "Don't you worry Jeff"**

They stayed to watch the show, and afterwards took cars to drive to Laredo, both Glen and Dave getting into a fight in the parking lot, Glen pushing Dave against one of the cars **"You think you're funny hein Batista"**, pushing Glen too Dave was ready for the fight** "What do you want? I beat you fair and square big guy", "You lounged at me when I was pinning that asshole, what was fair in that", "You could have gotten out of the pin, your fault Glen, not mine, you're not this affected when you beat the life out of Rey now do you", "Oh, so that's the reason, your little buddy"**, Jeff and Matt arrived at the moment and immediately tried to get them apart, Glen only staring at Jeff as he was getting rid of his grip **"Stay out of this kid"**, Matt tried reasoning after Dave had pushed him away **"Guys come on, don't fight, that's really not cool now", "Stay out of it, both of you"**, fortunately Hunter, Shawn and Mark arrived too, looking at the four men who were tense and ready to strike **"What's going on here", "Nothing, I have something to settle with Dave, that's all"**

Mark sighed, pulling his brother to another car** "Not here Glen"**, Dave shook his head, mumbling and getting into his car, Mark pushed Glen into theirs **"Why was that bro?", "That idiot started it", "Because he pinned you?", "That was an unfair move Mark, I nearly had Jericho done", "Ok, yes, but Dave doesn't like losing either you know", "Pfff, I'll demolish him Mark, I'm serious"**, knowing there was generally no discussing things like this with his more than stubborn brother he just pleadingly asked, Mark didn't want any drama** "Just not tonight please, ok?", "Tomorrow?", "Whatever Glen, whatever"**, Jeff put his bag in the trunk and got in next to Glen in the backseat **"You're ok", "Never intervene again Jeff, I'm serious", "Sorry, but I didn't really want to see you guys fight outside", "Never stop me Jeff, got that", "Yes, geez", "They only helped you two not make fools out of yourselves Glen, thank him instead bro", "What? Hey, nobody would have seen", "We did, you know Vince flips when he hears about fights", "Whatever"**

They arrived a little over an hour later and after Glen had dangerously whispered he wanted to room with Dave on the road, Mark decided to room with him, Matt rooming with Jeff, Hunter and Shawn both now staring at Cade and Jericho **"Soon", "Yeah, he won't know what hit him", "Just like the good old times", You say it"** Shawn looked at the two pairs of brothers **"Bar?", "Yeah, just give us time to take everything upstairs first", "Sure, ten minutes?", "Ten minutes it is"**

The next day Matt left with Evan, Mike and John for the arena after lunch, and Jeff went to the gym with Mark, Glen and Shawn to work out and spare a little, Mark started with Jeff, trying to show him what he had meant by finding alternative ways to get someone bigger down, it didn't take a minute and Jeff was winding on the floor **"If you continue charging him like that you'll end up in hospital Jeff"**, Jeff stuck his tongue out at Shawn and got up **"You're not forced to break me Mark", "No, but that's the best way to get you to understand what I mean, there's no way you will manage to just push me down kid, so try and find another way"**, after an hour and dozens of bruises Jeff finally managed to get Mark to the mat, he sat on top of him and grinned **"Ok, I start understanding what you mean", "Yeah, I could see that, now get off", "No, I'm way to comfy like this", "Jeff, come on"**, Glen grabbed the younger Hardy by the waist and pulled him off Mark, smiling like a maniac **"So, wanna try with me", "Oh yes, if you let go of me first that is"**, Mark got up and shook his head **"We should call it a day guys, it's already half past seven, you guys can go at it tomorrow"**

They got to their rooms and refreshed before heading for dinner, Shawn asking Jeff **"You wanna go to the ECW Show? I mean your brother is wrestling tonight", "Na, he will survive without me", "Ok, your decision"**, the dinner was calm and uneventful, they waited for those who had been wrestling at the bar, Matt slapping his brother in the neck **"Thank you for your presence ass", "Hey, you could have said you wanted me there and I would have come", "Pff, you're a real friend", "Sorry", "Yeah yeah"**, they stayed at the bar until around two then went to bed, Jeff hugging Matt **"Sorry again, I didn't think you would take it bad", "It's ok bro, but next time I want to have your support", "Promised"**, they went to bed, both tired and falling asleep on the spot…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_The rest of the week will be in the next chapter :-), hope you liked this chapter, please Review :-), please please please hehehe_


	14. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: **_WWE? Not mine… The Wrestlers? Not mine… The speech in the Ring? Not mine, even if I shortened a little… This is FICTION, never happened the way it is portrayed and not bringing me any cent, so don't sue… _

_Also, this is SLASH and there will be SEX in this chapter, sex those guys never had in reality, just sprung out of my sick sick mind_

**Notes****:**

_--- Threesome __**Undertaker/Jeff Hardy/Kane**__, I made you wait long enough hehehe ;-) and it is smutty, dirty and totally perverted, so you're warned, don't complain if you end up shocked hehehehe, yes, it's somehow "incest", even if we all know that they aren't brothers ;-)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 10

_**Smackdown**_

_**(October 24**__**th**__** 2008, Laredo)**_

When Jeff woke the day after the ECW show his brother was still asleep, he tried not to make too much noise as he dressed and went downstairs, glad too see he wasn't the only one already up, even though Dave frowned when Jeff got down in the seat opposite of his **"Hardy", "Hey Dave, you're ok?"**, Dave had put his glass with juice back down and was resting his elbows on the table and hands joined, chin on top** "Yes, what do you think you're doing", "Euh, having breakfast", "And this was the only fucking seat available or how do I come to the honor", "Listen, I know you and Glen don't get along, but what the hell does that have to do with me", "You're on his side"**, Jeff rolled his eyes, he didn't understand what the hell was Dave's problem, he wasn't the reason Glen acted like that, Rey had provoked the Big Red Machine into having him moved at the top of his list** "Oh come on, I'm on no-one's side, I'm just closer to him, like you with Rey you know, it's not as if I hated you or him, I'd love you guys to get along too", "Will never happen", "Why? I mean ok Glen and Rey hate each other, but that started because of their matches, I'm sure if they talked calmly they could start liking each other"**

Dave leaned closer and shook his head, his voice cold** "No Jeff, and I don't want you to even think about that", "Geez Dave, Glen is really a nice guy", "He's a monster, you know what Rey looked like after their last match", "Hey, he's not a monster Dave", "What are you? Blind?", "No, but I think you're just judging him by Kane's actions, why don't you try to get to know Glen", "Never, because there isn't another side to him", "Can we at least be friends?"**, Dave's eyes locked with Jeff's and he sighed, if he really thought it over he liked Jeff and his crazy and adorable ways **"As long as you don't talk about Glen around me I'm cool", "Ok, thanx man, 'cause I like you"**, Dave smirked** "Really?", "Yes" **

Since Dave had also planned to pass his day at the gym they made it there together, Jeff working out next to him and Dave sometimes commenting and showing him, shortly before one they stopped and quickly refreshed before making their way to have lunch, they met Rey, Shawn and Hunter in the hall **"Ah, some people were up earlier", "Yeah, you're all so lazy", "No, using this week to rest a little before Cyber Sunday", "Well, seems we prepare for Cyber Sunday guys, that's probably why you're looking at the two new champs"**, Jeff grinned at Dave and high-fived him **"Well spoken Animal", "Oh my"**, it all was good until they entered the restaurant and saw Glen and Mark sit there, Jeff tried to pull Dave along but he detached his arm **"What did I tell you", "Ok, but hey, you can sit at the same table though, right", "No, I will break his neck if I get too close", "Dave, please", "No, you go over there, I won't"**

Shawn had followed their discussion and saw Jeff's annoyed gaze as Rey and Dave went to sit with Phil and Kofi **"What was that about?"**, Jeff sighed** "Dave and Glen's little problems, Dave was ready to start hating me too, I don't get it, I mean with Rey and Glen it's like with Randy and me, and if we managed to start getting along, I can't understand why they can't", "It's a little more than that Jeff, Glen really hurt Rey more than once and I understand that Dave tries to keep him safe, since he thinks he has to be Rey's bodyguard against Kane", "Yeah, that's what I mean, Kane ain't Glen"**, Shawn puffed with laughter **"I don't know how you can believe that Jeff, Kane is Glen, seriously, I mean you saw how he even reacted against you when you tried to keep him away from Dave", "He wouldn't hurt me though", "Not so sure about that, even though, you really have him on your side", "And he has me on his"**,

Hunter really wanted to go and sit but his curiosity had kept him around the two men, he pushed them towards the table** "In that case with Dave and him you're sitting between the chairs kid, and now sit down on a chair and calm down", "I am calm"**, Jeff sat next to Glen and whispered **"Why can't you and Dave not get along"**, Glen chuckled** "Why, want a threesome with us?", "Nooooo, I want to be able to sit with you both around, I'm feeling like a traitor when I talk to one of you, serious", "Well kid, Glen and Dave don't like each other and that's their problem, so stay out of it ok"**, Jeff looked at Mark and pulled a frown **"Whatever"** , Mark gave his brother a headshake, he really didn't want to hear it again, he was more than fed up with Glen and Rey and Dave, and wanted to pass a nice week **"Just please, as long as they stay far from each other we'll all be at peace", "Yeah, but I wanted to work out with both this afternoon, now I can't, thanx a lot", "Jeff, stop pouting"**, Matt arrived and sat down too and managed to dodge a piece of bread that came flying his way **"Very mature bro, you know I've been looking for you the past twenty minutes", "I was at the gym and came here, with Dave, to lunch", "You're aware that Dave is sitting over there bro", "Yeah, hence my problem Matt"**

The atmosphere inside the gym was explosif, Jeff was sparing with Glen in the ring after having worked out next to Dave a little, Shawn was with them in the ring and was helping Jeff to try and get Glen pinned, Glen who was more than amused and pushed Jeff back more than once **"Have you forgotten all Mark has taught you?", "No, but you're not him, so I thought maybe it could work", "It didn't and it won't Jeff", "So what do you suggest", "Well, for you to try and stay alive I'd say"**, Glen grabbed Jeff by the throat and lifted him before throwing him down **"For every failed try I'll do a move on you Jeff", "Ouch", "Get up or you're going to get the next one right now"**, Jeff rolled away and pouted, rubbing his back **"At least give me the chance to get used to you as opponent", "Oh, I'm sure they will too on Sunday Jeff", "We're training, nothing else", "Try again, now"**, and Jeff did and the first hand he could dodge but Glen just grabbed him again and lifted him, Jeff objecting all the way down before hissing **"Ouch"**, Shawn grinned **"It won't work like this Jeff", "Well, why don't you show me Shawn", "Me? Oh nonononono, no no no, I'm not suicidal", "Then don't comment please"**

After a painful afternoon they all got ready and had dinner before heading as usual to the bar, Mark was the first to get up to go to his room, Glen and Jeff having shared a couple of gazes that told each that today could be the day, or rather the night, they both got up too, Jeff's cheeks a little blushing as he mumbled **"Night guys, I'm exhausted, gonna head off to bed"**, Shawn smirked** "Night Jeff, Night Glen"**, Matt gave him a smile **"Night bro, see you later", "Hmm, uhu"**

Mark had a smirk on his face when he saw them both enter the room **"Ah", "I'm not drunk Mark", "I know"**, Glen was already pressed against Jeff's back, his hands roaming the younger man's chest and pulling his shirt over his head, Mark sitting on his bed contemplating the two…

Glen pushed Jeff towards his brother who leaned back and put his hands on Jeff's hips pulling him over himself and locking his lips with his, as Glen was starting to get Jeff completely naked the younger Hardy pulled Mark's boxers down and licked his lips before bending a little and starting to lick his cock, Mark arched on the bed, that mouth had the capacity of rendering him nuts, especially the moment when Jeff started sucking violently and moaned against his cock, Glen grinned as he pushed all the way into him **"That ass was calling for it", "Glen, slowly prepare him at least", "He's ok… Right Jeff?"**, Glen leaned on him and his hips pushing forward even more and sinking deeper into his body while he bit him in the neck, Jeff would have loved answering but he was between pleasure and more pleasure and was far beyond bringing something intelligent over his lips, he only hummed against Mark's cock **"Oh Jeff yes"** and Mark came, bucking against him…

Mark pulled Jeff over so that he was resting on all fours over him and kissed him brutally, his hands immobilizing his hips so that Glen's poundings couldn't be disturbed by Jeff moving, Glen hit Jeff's prostate at each trust and Mark leaned higher biting him in the throat and pulling the skin with his teeth **"Humm Jeff, so good… So tight…"**, Jeff's eyes were tight shut and he was panting and groaning, Mark moving to his cheek and kissing him gently **"Open your eyes kid"**, Jeff needed a little moment before he managed and locked eyes with the Deadman **"Good… You're magnificent like this Jeff"** he took both of their cocks in his hand and squeezed them together, Jeff didn't need more and howled as an intense orgasm was building up, his body tensing and nearly blocking Glen's cock inside, that did it for the Big Red Machine who gave one last insanly powerful trust and they both came, Glen collapsing against Jeff and Jeff against Mark who ended crushed under both of their bodies…

When Matt entered his room a little under an hour after Jeff had left with Glen, he royally pouted loud, Hunter and Shawn stopping and entering too **"What happened?", "Jeff's not here", "Oh, well I could have told you when he left with Mark and Glen you know", "What?", "Matt, I'm sorry to have to destroy that innocent view of the world you have, but your brother is staying with them tonight", "Why?"**, seeing their smirks Matt sighed, shaking his head **"I don't wanna know, right?", "Exactly, so don't worry, he's in good hands", "Matt seriously"** Shawn put his hand on his shoulder **"You're brother is ok" "He's doing things", "So, you could do some too", "You're hitting on me Michaels?", "I have to say you're very very good looking Matt, but no, I'm not, I was more thinking Divas for you since I have one attribute on my body you wouldn't want next to you", "No thank you very much", "Well, then suit yourself, you've got two hands right"** at least Shawn managed to get the older Hardy to laugh again, Matt pushed him out **"Yes, and I don't want you to watch me", "I'm offended", "Come on Shawn… Good night Matt"**

Hunter pulled Shawn out and shook his head **"Will you ever grow up?", "Nope"**, Shawn stopped in front of Mark's and Glen's room and listened, smirking **"Humm, awfully quiet", "They probably just finished round one", "Or two", "Yes, and now let's stop listening like pervs and go to bed", "Yes"**, they made it to their room and got ready for bed…

A couple of rooms further down the hall Mark moved a little and manoeuvred Jeff so he could penetrate him, the reaction he got was more than adorable and arousing, Jeff's eyes flew open, full of lust and desire, and he put his arms around Mark's neck, hiding his face against his chest **"Oh my god Mark", "Humm yes… You feel so good Jeff"**, Glen slapped Jeff's butt cheek before he started biting the same spot, he leaned over Jeff and locked eyes with his brother, playfully whispering **"You want company in there?"**, Jeff's eyes locked with Mark's when he looked at him and he shook his head frantically **"No guys, please, don't… You gonna kill me"**, Glen licked his neck **"Ok, no problem Jeff", "Thank you"**, Mark lifted his hips and every lift made him pound deeply into Jeff, it didn't take long for the younger man to be hard as a rock again and to start to loudly moan, Glen chuckling **"Oh yes bro, you're doing him good there, make him scream louder", "Glen", "What?"**, Glen was laying next to them, his head resting on one arm, the other one roaming both of their bodies…

"**Stop your dirty talking please"**, sometimes Mark wondered what had made him so perverted but if he honestly thought about it he really didn't want to know, Glen started kissing Jeff's neck and ear, his voice both heavy with arousal and amusement** "You're so hot Jeff, so hot… Seeing my brother pound in and out of you like that"**, his words washed over the two men who started moaning in sync, Jeff had the impression that Mark was trying to pound through his body so hard and deep were Mark's trusts, all the contrary to Glen's sweet caresses and lickings, he thought he was losing his mind, it was too enticing, too amazing, having Glen lick his neck and nibble on his ear, moaning voluntarly dirty things into his ear, his eyes locked with Mark's who was on the verge of having the most intense orgasm in years **"Glen, I swear, if you continue…", "What Mark? Gonna cream that sexy ass so that I can slide in easier after you"**, Mark was damnating his brother, Jeff was shuddering and came, spilling his seed all over Mark's chest and squeezed his cock firmly with his ass, it was an unconscious move as his orgasm was gripping him and that did it for the Deadman who came too, pressing Jeff down by the hips and keeping the smaller man on top of him **"Oh god Jeff, yes"**

Glen chuckled and pulled Jeff off of his brother and on top of himself before sliding back into him, Jeff screeched like a banshee and bucked, it was starting to be just too much and he knew he would be sore as hell tomorrow, but the pleasure was bigger than the pain and he relaxed back against Glen's chest, Mark after having brought his heartrate down to a more normal level started roaming Jeff's body with one hand, he had the same position his brother had a couple of minutes earlier and observed them, his hand pinching Jeff's nipples one after the other **"Humm, you enjoy this kid"**, a very low groan made it out of Jeff's talented mouth** "Yes"**, Jeff's moans made Mark hard again, his libido was the one of a young stud and he had never complained about that and locking his eyes with Glen's they both got an understanding smirk on their faces, Mark repositioned himself and Jeff paled a little, he really hoped they wouldn't go over his objection for a double penetration, but two days before Cyber Sunday he really didn't want to be teared apart, and he knew they would, with both their sizes it was already a lot to take if one was penetrating him, he really didn't need two over ten incher in him…

But the Brothers of Destruction had something else in mind, Glen trust in deep and hard and then pulled out only to have Mark replace him deep inside Jeff with a powerful trust, Jeff was arching his back off of Glen who tried to keep him in place as Mark pulled out and he trusted back in **"Haaaann… Guys…"**, it was a bliss, they both were sliding in and out of Jeff in alternation and he gave him self up to the sensations that ran through him **"Oh my god"**, Jeff wasn't able to say anything else, hell he wasn't sure if he remembered his own name, his whole being was only concentrating on the carnal pleasure that he was feeling and the fact that Mark looked like a god over him, Glen had long stopped thinking too all he could do was slowing down enough to wait for Mark to be out of Jeff's tight body before trusting in, Jeff had said no and there was no way on earth any of them would go over his decision but it was hard, especially with Jeff scratching and clutching where he could touch, his eyes on Mark who was giving him one last inhumane trust and spilling himself all over Jeff and Glen came with an equally inhumane growl, feeling the warm liquid on his body and hearing Mark Jeff shivered and came too, followed by Glen who trust against his prostate prolonging Jeff's pleasure…

Mark had dropped himself next to them and Glen was pushing a completely exhausted and grinning Jeff between their bodies, Jeff put his head on Mark's chest, one leg drapped over his and managed a weak **"Wow"**, Glen cuddled against Jeff, his chest pressed against the younger man's back and one arm as pillow and the other one around his body **"You say it Jeff"**, cuddling one against the other they drifted off into a peaceful and colorful sleep…

The next day Mark was up first, both Glen and Jeff still asleep, he took a shower and dressed before going to have lunch, he served himself at the buffet and went to sit down with Shawn, Hunter and Matt, Matt who looked at him with a frown **"You know where my brother is?", "Fast asleep in my room Matt", "He's ok?", "Yes, I promise you he is more than ok", "Good"**, they spent the day chilling, Matt really happy to see his brother come to their room around six **"Ah, you're finally awake"**, grinning he hugged his brother **"Yes, how was your day", "Uneventful, and yours? No don't, I don't wanna know", "Hey, I slept, took a shower over there with Glen and that was it", "A shower with Glen?", "Very innocent, we didn't do anything if that's what you are asking", "I'm not asking Jeff, I just wanna know if you're ok", "I'm perfectly fine Matt"**, Jeff changed and they went to meet with the others to have dinner, but all called it a night early…

The next morning Matt woke Jeff who was still soundly asleep to get ready to head for the arena after lunch, Glen, Mark and him casting each other glances and smirks, which made Shawn comment **"Yeah, we get it that you three now have a privileged relationship, but you could also talk to us instead of just grinning and looking at each other", "What do you want me to say?", "Don't know", "See"**

The first face that came in Hunter's view as he entered the arena was Vickie's, and geez it did make his day, especially when he sat ten minutes later in the Deadman's locker talking about their match tonight, it was just to piss both men off and they knew it, but neither one was one to enjoy losing so they agreed on just doing what they should, beat each other to the ground…

It was Hunter's wicked sense of humour that made him walk down the aisle to the ring, microphone in his hand and ready to go and make himself and the crowd happy, she had just pulled one stunt too many with that match and he would make her pay, he took in the burning atmosphere before starting his little payback's a bitch speech **"Is it just me or is everybody here as sick of Vickie Guerrero as I am"**, backstage Jeff and Shawn were on the floor laughing watching Hunter's little payback, and it just had started** "'Cause I'm pretty sick of her, and it's not just the grading voice, it's not the stupid wheelchair she rolls around in, it's not even the fact that she's an annoying hag"**, Hunter smirked, he could imagine Vickie's face and added** "Well, actually a lot of it has to do with fact that she's an annoying hag", "But it also has to do with the fact that she thinks that she can come out here and tell everyone what to do", "And quite honestly it doesn't bother me that much when she tells everybody else what to do, it bothers me when she tells me what to do"**, and just for the pleasure of the provocation he smirked and just shot one more in her direction** "Did I also mention the fact that she's an annoying hag"**, since the crowd seemed to be completely on the same page he smirked** "Okay"**

Hunter wasn't done, he wasn't done by a long shot, he had decided to make sure she'd be pissed and raging by the time he was done** "And I know what you're thinking, you're thinking right now I should probably stop talking, because any second now Vickie is gonna roll her way down that ramp and I'm gonna get into big trouble but that's not gonna happen"**, he amused continued** "I saw a big Twinkie truck pull up to the back of the arena… And Vickie will be out there greasing for hours, so we don't have anything to worry about"**, backstage everybody was laughing and cheering and applauding his guts to do what everyone had secretly thought about already, Mark trying to keep a little composion but it was really difficult, Hunter finally went to the topic that had made this whole speech so vivid** "I got plenty of time to come out here to talk about the fact that 48 hours before I defend the WWE championship at Cyber Sunday I've got to step into the ring, I've got to step into the ring with the one and the only, with the Phenom", "I've gotta step into the ring 48 hours before Cyber Sunday with the Undertaker", "Why? Because it benefits Vickie Guerrero", "And I know it, and she knows it, she knows I know it, and I know she knows that I know… 'Cause she knows, you know"**

Oh this was amusing Hunter and he continued just for the fun of it** "She knows I'm gonna get in this ring tonight with the Undertaker and I've got to try to destroy him, I've got to try to take the Deadman out, because if I don't the Undertaker might very well make sure that I don't even make it to Cyber Sunday" "And if I don't make it to Cyber Sunday than all of your votes whether for Jeff Hardy, whether for Kozlov or whether for the triple-threat-match, all of those votes would have been for nothing and I just can't let that happen"**

Jeff thought he had let Hunter talk long enough and had his music start and made his way to the ring, Hunter was boiling inside wondering what Jeff now wanted to prove again, he watched the younger man make his way to the ring and enter it, smirking at Hunter's frown, no, this was not gonna end well, Hunter knew already what Jeff would tell him, that he'd beat him and geez this was starting to annoy him, interruptions every time he wanted to have his little fun with the audience, Hunter watched Jeff climb the turnbuckle and checked out his ass, yes, very nice, he bit his lip as Jeff was coming to a halt in front of him and waited for the taunts and bickers to start…

Jeff had been listening to Hunter backstage laughing his ass off, but at one point had decided, since the Game had brought Cyber Sunday up to go and show he was ready to beat him this time, and there was one more thing he knew would make Hunter flip, the fact that the crowd went into a bigger frenzy when he entered, **"I think that I know our audience a little better than you HHH"**, Hunter didn't move, his face not showing anything but a frown **"And if this is like a popularity contest, which it kinda is, I think there is a great chance that I will be voted in by the WWE Universe"**, Hunter nodded, yeah, that was a very fair assumption the kid had, he licked his lip noticing Jeff's eyes lingering on his lips a little moment but pushed that away, Jeff continuing** "I also think there is a phenomenal chance that I might walk out of Cyber Sunday as the new WWE Champion"**

Hunter smirked and amused nodded, mumbling an ironic _"I know"_ but before Jeff could add anything else their little party was interrupted, Kozlov's entrance music sounding through the arena and both men in the ring turning and staring at the Russian, who had something to say too, but that didn't impress Hunter who amused taunted him **"Vladimir I've got no idea what you just said…", "But I'm just gonna take a guess and it's the fact that you wanna be WWE Champ, well this Sunday you might get your shot, Jeff might get his shot, to me it doesn't make a difference, cause this Sunday, either way, this is gonna happen"**, Hunter threw his belt and the mic away and grabbed Jeff by the arm, Jeff just had the time to gaze at him quizzically and then the Pedigree hit him, knocking him down, he could vaguely feel Hunter step over him and felt like an idiot to not have kept his guard up…

Hunter made it backstage but suddenly the lights started flickering and he only wondered for a short instant what was up, he knew it was Mark and when he turned he came nose to nose with the Deadman and his impenetrable gaze, he looked up and locked eyes with him, not afraid, hell if it wasn't before Cyber Sunday he'd even enjoy the fact that he had to fight his friend, none of them blinked and after an intense moment Hunter just stepped past Mark mumbling **"See you in the ring Deadman"** and made it to his lockerroom, Mark smirked and went to collect a pissed off Jeff who was raging **"That asshole, it was so uncalled for dammit"**, Mark had Jef by the neck and squeezed a little, his voice amused** "Jeff, you know I like you, I really do, but now you're losing it, how many Twist's did he get from you? Remember the one to show Kozlov you were tough enough to take on him two weeks ago?", "Yeah", "Well consider this payback kid", "Oh, I thought the payback had happened backstage", "Nope, this was to show everybody two could play that game so I don't want to hear any complaint, you're both teasing and taunting each other", "Yeah ok, you may be right, but hell it hurt", "I can imagine, at least he tired himself a little, will make it easier for me", "Thank you Deadman", "You're welcome Enigma"**

Jeff watched the show with his brother, Shawn and Glen, both Mark and Hunter in their respectif lockerrooms and getting ready to beat each other, when Brian who's match was up before theirs past them, Jeff and Shawn chuckled and Shawn even yelled **"Yo Kendrick, no tickle today"** making Jeff scream with laughter, especially the offended face Kendrick gave them, Ezekiel made a step towards them, all menacing which only made them both laugh even harder, luckily the two had to make their way to the ring and Shawn and Jeff stayed unharmed…

Mark arrived first Jeff whistling, goosebumps seeing him all dressed up like that and Matt slapping him on the head **"Jeff, you're not normal, you're so used to seeing him like that and still act like it's the first time", "Shut up Matt, let me have my fan moment in peace", "Fan moment ha", "Whatever bro, stop telling me the same thing every show, it gets boring", "Nope, you're reacting the same way everytime", "Please?", "Ok"**, Hunter arrived two minutes later and they both grinned at each other, wishing each other luck which made the others smirk, their two friends against each other was something that made them bicker and make bets on who was gonna win, Jeff giving Mark a thumbs up **"The Deadman will win"** he gave Hunter a sweet smile **"Sorry", "Don't be sorry for your opinion Jeff"**, Shawn grinning **"He will be sorry when he will end up being wrong", "Won't be wrong", "Oh yes, because the Game will win"**, Glen added his own opinion too **"No, my brother will Shawn, so psscht"**, they looked at Matt who shrugged his shoulders **"The best man tonight will win, they are both excellent, so I just say I don't know", "Pff", "What pff Jeff", "Nothing"**

Mark and Hunter were both more than amused at their friend's reactions and shook each others hands, for years they had been wrestling each other and there was a one attitude they both shared towards their matches, they entered the ring as friends and they left it as friends, and between those two moments they respected each other but nothing more, Hunter was up first and inhaled before stepping out, Mark closing his eyes and concentrating, Jeff seeing him like that whispering softly **"He's amazing, I mean look at him, that's just wow"**, Glen chuckled **"You've got it bad for him ha", "No, I just love seeing him all dressed up and all Undertaker", "Hmm, you can have the Undertaker and Kane in bed if you ask nicely kid"**, Matt coughed and frowning **"Hey, it's bad enough I know you guys double teamed him in bed, I don't have to worry about your ring personas hurting him", "They didn't double team me Matt", "Uh, then why did you sleep in their room bro", "I fell asleep and they let me stay", "Nice lie bro, I'm cool with it ok, just don't start lying", "Ok, we had sex, so what"**, Matt stared at him and shook his head **"So nothing, just don't share details", "Promised", "Thank you" **

Hunter waited for Mark in the ring, concentrated and frowning, it would be a tough match and that before a PPV, none of the two men had another emotion than determination on their face, and Jeff was shivering, his legs pulled up and head resting on his knees, he ignores his brother's laughter at it, when Hunter ended pushed down on the mat Glen looked at Jeff **"See, getting Mark down is nearly impossible, even for Hunter, he made the same mistake that you always do", "Yeah, I saw it now", "It doesn't work, for you guys against any of us"**, Shawn smirked **"Uh, the big ones, the strong ones ha, we can get any of you down, I don't want to remind you how many times Rey did that", "Shawn, looking for trouble?", "No, just saying", "Yeah, well you better stay quiet now"**, Glen was positively pissed, he had managed to forget him for a moment and now Shawn just reminded him of his losses against the guy, **"Sorry"**

Mark reversed and it was Hunter who went crushing into the steel stairs with full force, it gave the Deadman a little time to catch his breath, they were killing each other, and every move made their friends backstage hiss **"They are destroying each other", "Yeah, well, the best will win, I told you"**, Hunter continued being overpowered but managed to kick out of the pin and the Last Ride Mark tried to perform, he brought him down and tried to pin him but Mark wasn't about to let him win and kicked out too, they continued killing each other, they both knew each other so good that they managed to counter each others moves, until Mark finally gave him the Last Ride…

They were both on the mat and catching their breath when the Big Show got to the ring and started attacking Mark, Hunter rolled out of the ring and got a chair, moving in from behind and slamming it on his back, he didn't accept intervention and he didn't accept attacking his friend, the Game was raging and went at him a second time but this time Big Show anticipated and chokeslammed him to the mat before slapping Mark with the chair, backstage Shawn and Jeff were both up and wondering what to do, both Hunter and Mark were down and Big Show was coming back, **"Ok, I really feel like kicking his ass when he gets back here"**, Jeff added** "Me too"**, Glen got up and joined them **"Let me handle it boys, wouldn't want you guys to get hurt", "Hey, that's offending", "But the reality, Jeff get back here", "Fuck you Matt, that moron screwed them both over in the ring, I can promise you I won't let him pass without a fight"**, Big Show had arrived and stood there, more than amused **"Oh really, you wanna fight me?"**, Glen pushed Jeff towards Matt and glared at Shawn before stepping up to him **"I think it will be a lot more painful if I fight you", "Oh, the brother"**

Glen just went into psycho mode, nobody touched Mark like that for nothing, nobody intervened when friends were wrestling and his headbutt was delivered with full strength, he grabbed him and after a couple of punches threw him on the floor, everything was in a frenzy, there were cheers and screams and whistles, Jeff trying to detach from his brother to join in and Shawn grabbing Mark when he was brought back **"You're ok man", "Somehow, what's going on here", "Kane", "Oh", "Yes, ah and Jeff also now"**, Matt had finally capitulated and let him go, his younger brother immediately throwing himself on Big Show and punching him, unfortunately he only grabbed him brutally by the arms and threw him away, Glen waited patiently and the second the Big Show was up he grabbed him by the throat, he couldn't chokeslam him because a loud **"ENOUGH" **got all of their attention **"Have you people lost it… I want you in my office, Paul, Glen, Jeff, now"**

Matt helped his brother up with a face that said _"I told you so"_ but he only shrugged and went over to Mark **"You're ok?", "Yes, kid, what trouble did you guys get into now?", "Hey, he asked for it", "Yes he did, to get punished by me, not you"**, Jeff looked around **"Where is Hunter?"**, they looked at the screen and what they saw was freezing the blood in their venes, Kozlov had managed to slip by them and was on his way to the ring, Jeff wanted to run off too but Vince bellowed **"Hardy… My office, now", "Just a minute ok", "No, now"**, Matt pushed him towards Glen **"Take him, Jeff, relax, we'll take care of it ok", "Then go there and help him"**, Glen pulled Jeff along whispering **"Don't piss off Vince kid"**

For Hunter everything was passing on a quite surreal level, first Big Show and when he finally had managed to catch his breath enough to get up the Mawler, he tried but he was way too exhausted to will up enough strength, he vaguely noticed the crowd scream Jeff's name and he had to agree, an intervention by him would be nice, and he started to wonder where he was that he didn't use the moment to come and get back at Kozlov, since he didn't arrive he pondered if the Pedigree earlier had pissed him off, little did he know that Jeff was sitting between Glen and Big Show with a very upset Vince in front of them **"Paul, what possessed you to go to the ring and start a carnage?", "Pre PPV heating of the crowds", "Heating of the crowds my ass", "Glen, I asked him, not you", "He's been pissing my brother off for weeks Vince, he has a problem with him because he told him things the greaseball didn't like", "Psycho-Freak", "Hey, your fat ass had no business in that ring asshole, you call him freak again and I'll shut you up", "You shut up pup, or I'll crush you with one hand", "Try, I dare you to try"**

Glen smirked dangerously** "Oh yes me too, give me a reason to hurt you"**, Vince was listening to them, not quite sure what to say, he had enough to worry about with Cyber Sunday to not have to keep them all on a leash **"I want you guys to ignore each other until Sunday, you think you'll manage to do that", "Never, I won't ignore Glen", "Jeff, what did I say", "To ignore each other, but Glen and I have no problems", "Oh yes, you do, and should any start a fight he won't be performing in two days, got me"**, Glen got up and Jeff followed him **"No fights", "Good, that's all"**

They were looking for Shawn and Matt, since they were not next to screens anymore and not at the catering they walked over to the infirmary and found them there with Hunter and Mark both being taken care of, **"You guys ok?", "Hardy, where the hell were you?", "Vince, I swear I was on my way to the ring but he didn't let me", "Shit, for once that I could have needed your ass in that ring"**, by then Jeff looked completely devastated **"I'm so sorry Hunter"**, Glen hugged Jeff back against his chest **"He couldn't come Hunt, Vince didn't quite like the fact that we kicked Show's ass", "Yeah, I already heard about that, thanx guys, you gonna go and do that with Kozlov too?", "Yeah, hey, that would be it", "Jeff no"**, Mark got up, stretching his body a little** "Hunter, don't give them ideas", "I was joking, but Jeff", "Yeah", "I think you really are going to get voted in, they called for you", "Really?", "Oh yes", "Well I hope so"**

They all took the same flight to Phoenix two hours after the show, Mark and Hunter both asleep the second they were seated, Shawn and Glen putting covers over them **"They really gave it their best", "Yeah, if it hadn't been for two dickheads that would have been the match of the year", "Yes, stupid asses, I swear they will pay, both"**, they took cars to drive to the hotel, Jeff grabbing a key and his brother objecting **"No Jeff, you will all make us sick and we won't be off the airport ground"**, playing with the keys in front of his brother's face he smirked **"Screw you bro, Mark should rest and I will drive, should have been quicker to get them yourself"**, Mark intervened **"Jeff, you drive normally, got me", "Yes, of course", "Ha, my bro and driving normally, what are you on Mark", "Matt, please, give him the benefit of the doubt, if he drives as if it was a race it will be last time he will be the driver"**

They arrived at the hotel in one piece, Jeff having driven calmly even if faster than he should have but since no-one was commenting it matt didn't say anything either, they checked-in and after a last drink went to bed, knowing that they needed rest for Sunday…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you liked it, drop a line or two please, please REVIEW :-), I take them in other languages than English too ;-), so go ahead and REVIEW, there is no reason not to REVIEW lol ;-)_


	15. Chapter 11

_**HAPPY EASTER DEAR READERS**_

**Disclaimer****:**_ Would love them to be mine, but they're not, nor is the WWE or Cyber Sunday… Only a work of fiction, not earning a cent with this…_

**Notes****:**

_--- Had to download Cyber Sunday again to watch the matches, and then Austin just begged to be used lol, so in comes the Rattlesnake for a little intervention ;-)_

--- _Smut in the next chapter lol, sorry, nothing sexual happening in this chapter_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 11

_**Cyber Sunday**_

_**(October 26**__**th**__** 2008, Phoenix)**_

Jeff had spent Saturday between resting and working out, they all met at the bar after dinner to chill a little, Hunter teasing him relentlessly **"So Jeff, tell me, how will you get me or Kozlov down", "Quick and painless", "Uh, quick and painless ha, well I'm looking for forward to see you do that kid", "And what if Kozlov gets voted in alone", "He won't Jeff, your fans won't let you down, what happened to your confidence", "Don't know, guess I'm more nervous and anxious than I first believed"**, Mark squeezed his shoulder **"They will vote you in and you will shut him up"**, Hunter laughed **"Wouldn't bet on that Deadman", "We'll see"**

They drove to the arena before lunch since Vince wanted everybody there on time, Mark taking Jeff up in his lockerroom, he had been so nervous and quiet all morning that he wanted him around to keep him in good mood, stating the obvious he squeezed his shoulder **"Jeff, you don't seem well", "I am, I'm just…"**, letting himself fall to the couch he sighed **"I don't know, I'm so scared to lose again Mark, it's just insane you know, it's as if I knew that I'd lose so why hope", "Jeff, you're prepared, I'm sure your chances are higher than what you think", "If I lose I won't be able to try again", "Don't think like that Jeff, it will only block you", "Too late", "Kid come on, that's not what I taught you", "What? Not feeling confident? I'm sorry ok, but I lost so many times against him", "And today you'll win", "If I get voted in", "I thought we'd discussed that subject", "Yeah, you guys all think they will vote for me, but what if…"**, Mark interrupted him **"Then you'll watch the match, Jeff, don't go there, you'll end up screwing up if you let this get to you too much"**

Hunter had gotten on his ex-wife's nervs to know how the votes looked when he arrived and made his way over to the Deadman's lockerroom, knocking and entering immediately, Jeff was listening to music, curled up on the couch and oblivious to the world around him, he had to smirk, if he wanted to play it evil he could launch an attack already, but that wasn't his intention, he wanted Jeff to be at his best and give it all, he kicked him softly on his leg and smirked even more amused when Jeff jumped up and glared at him **"Oops, didn't want to startle you", "What do you want?", "To tell you that for the moment you're leading kid, so you better prepare for the match", "How do you know?", "Asked Steph nicely", "Don't like surprises Game?", "Not really"**, Jeff gave him a weak smile** "Thanx for informing me"**, Hunter wasn't sure he liked Jeff's attitude, and this time it was the lack of defiance that troubled him** "What's up kid?", "Nothing", "Not believing you", "I'm ok, nothing's going on"**, Hunter stared at him for a little moment, before deciding it wasn't his business and if Jeff had something that was bugging him he could always open his mouth and talk, he wasn't going to go fishing for answers** "If you say so, well, see you later then"**

Jeff got dressed then took his bag and went through it, searching for something, oblivious to the door that opened and to the person that entered, Mark stopped and contemplated him before coughing and grinning at his jumpy reaction **"What did I catch you with this time", "My hair-dye, but thanx for the heart attack"**, Mark sat down on the bench and took the different little bottles, then handed him one **"Take this one… Listen, you want lunch? Well late lunch, we all meet at the catering area in ten minutes", "Would love to but I wanted to do my hair", "Do it afterwards, you'll have enough time", "Mark, I…", "No, you've been brooding in here long enough kid", "Ok, but not for too long, I need to get ready", "We all do, now come"**, sighing a little annoyed Jeff moved past Mark and into the hallway **"There's nothing I can say that would make you leave me here right", "No Jeff, no solitary brooding for you", "But Glen can", "Glen is Glen Jeff, you're… It's different with you, that's all", "Uhu, I can't really chokeslam you, that's the thing", "Yeah, probably"**, Jeff spent his lunch not feeling too well, his mind was miles away, or better said, hours away, what he noticed though was the discreet yet intense gazes Steve and Mark exchanged, he excused himself after an hour to go and rest a little, wondering why Austin had looked at him the way he did…

Jeff watched the first matches in his lockerroom, opening the door only to check on Glen as he passed after his loss against Rey, Glen stopping to smirk **"I swear I'll kill him one day, he will smash him, he's getting on my nerves, how does he do that"**, Jeff shook his head **"I don't know, maybe luck", "No no no, but I don't care, I'll get him… And you get Hunter", "I'll try", "Do it, don't try", "Ok"**

When Matt had come back backstage after his match Jeff had been waiting there for him, hugging him **"Congrats bro", "Thanx", "That belt really suits you", "Yes", "I'm proud of you", "And I am proud of you", "I haven't won yet", "But I know you will"**, Jeff went with his brother to his lockerroom, staying there until Mark's match started, they both made it to the screen and sat down, Matt only shaking his head at Jeff's shiverings, Shawn putting an arm around Jeff **"It's nice to see that some things never change", "Oh please stop it"**, Jeff relaxed a little, Shawn constantly teasing him throughout the match helping a lot, he left with Mark to have some quiet time before his match…

Hunter made his way to the ring, he was pretty sure the votes hadn't changed and so he stood in the ring and waited, mainly for Jeff, both Jeff and Kozlov were backstage and waited for the results of the votes, Jeff's heart was racing, even if Hunter had informed him earlier his confidence wasn't that high, in fact he was feeling quite miserable inside, he let the announcers' voice wash over him, relief showing the second he heard his name, now all he had to do was go and fulfill his dream and hope that Kozlov wouldn't attack him, Matt who had been waiting a couple of meters from his brother grinned, happy for him and accompanied him to the courtain, smirking **"Told you so", "Yeah man, I was stupid thinking they wouldn't vote for me I guess", "Yeah, very much even… Good luck bro", "I need more than luck", "Don't disappoint your fans", "Will do my best"**

Hunter was a lot less surprised, he had a nose for things like that and if Jeff was one thing it was the crowd's favourite, he first nodded, taking his belt of and holding it wondered how ready Jeff was and if he would walk out of the ring still Champion, he knew Jeff had prepared and was ready to show him what a real match was made of, he waited patiently, letting Jeff get to the ring, his eyes on the younger man all the time…

Hunter pushed Jeff into the corner, it was a game of strength that the Game won, Jeff waiting for punches to rain down on him the second he felt the ropes and the turnbuckle, Hunter whispering **"I knew it… Now give me your best kid"**, Hunter moved a step backwards and Jeff glanced at him, wondering why he wasn't hurting yet, but apparently Hunter wanted the match to last a little and taunted him **"This close… You always get this close… One second away"**, Jeff straightened and nodded, moving out of the corner and somehow glad Hunter hadn't decided to launch a full attack on him…

His mind was spinning around their match, but even more around the man he was yet again facing and yet again not sure how to get down, when Hunter had pushed him into the turnbuckle he had felt like losing his last hope, but then again Hunter's eyes told him a different tale, they were circling each other, Jeff making sure to get the upper hand the second they touched, making sure he got the Game to the mat, keeping his arm in a tight grip, and leaning on the larger man he whispered straight into his ear **"I'll give you my best… Just make sure you do too"**, Hunter had to hand it to the younger Hardy, whenever he thought he knew how he was ticking he made sure to prove him wrong, trying to get him to lose his grip he whispered back **"You want my best? You're getting it, don't you worry"**, and Hunter reversed the situation, chuckling into Jeff's ear **"That all you can bring boy", "No"** Jeff managed to roll over and get up, forcing Hunter do move along with him and pushing him into the cords. Hunter knew what would come now and smirk mentally, using the ropes to gain further speed he waited for Jeff to try and stop him and threw him down, the fact that he didn't seem to understand that he didn't match him in strength amazed Hunter but didn't stop him to try his next move, only to find that Jeff had anticipated it and grabbed him to throw the Game down…

Laying on his already aching back Jeff retaliated immediately, rolling back and jumping up before grabbing Hunter and applying the same move on him, whispering **"Two can play that game, Game"**, nevertheless he managed to get out and pushed Jeff unoto the turnbuckle and threw himself after him, unfortunately all he could feel from Jeff was his lite body flying over him, how the kid had managed to jump so high he could glide his body over his was a mystery to Hunter, what wasn't was Jeff trying to perform the Twist of Faith and he quickly pushed him away, tumbling a little before trying his Pedigree…

Hunter could feel Jeff wiggle and mumble **"Oh no, fuck you"** and push himself away, the Game was outplayed on that move and mentally cringed, they locked eyes, Jeff moving away from him and communicating silently, they both were panting and sweaty and had realized that this match wouldn't be an easy one, Jeff hanging against the turnbuckle and Hunter stretching in the ring, eyes locked and their friends backstage, in awe and wondering who would win, Matt was sitting next to Shawn and Mark and was praying that his brother would finally win, and be happy again, well genuinly happy, Shawn was wondering how it would end, he knew both men wanted to win, and even if Hunter had the title for quite a while he wouldn't give it away, he breathed and lived for it, Mark was hoping for Jeff to finally ignite the little flame and get the pin, but he knew how hard it would be and even if he wanted him to win wasn't too convinced he would, Glen was standing behind them and hoped Jeff would get Hunter pinned, not because he didn't like him but because he knew firsthand how hard the younger Hardy had worked out and pushed his body…

In the ring Hunter was still looking at Jeff and was torn between wanting the younger man to raise above himself and him to fail, the Game wasn't ready to give his title away and he would do whatever it took to win, but he also knew Jeff was ready to do that, he inhaled at the same second Jeff straightened and pushed himself out of the cords, both men circling each other, Hunter the first to react but Jeff pushing out of his hold, Hunter immediately went for the same type of attack and smirked, Mark's teachings clearly showing in Jeff's newly improved skills as he first bended his body to get a submission hold of his own before jumping up and grabbing Hunter and applying the same hold on him, whispering **"Two can play that game, told you so"**

Hunter pushed him into the corner whispering equally discretly **"Yeah, two can play that game, but only the Game owns the game"** and he threw his whole body at the smaller man before pulling him and pushing him into the opposite corner, what Hunter didn't see coming was Jeff's elbow that hit him in the face, he cringed but seeing Jeff get on the turnbuckle he smirked, Hunter felt bad but went on instinct and pushed Jeff off the turnbuckle, his hands nicely grabbing Jeff's ass before he pushed him down, not really caring where he would actually land, how many times had Mark told the kid not to get up there when he didn't have his opponent down, really down that was, so now his reckless behaviour would make him suffer through his mistake, and suffering Jeff was, pretty much knocked out by his majestic connection with the barrier, he was laying on the floor and trying to will the pain away while Hunter was catching his breathe in the ring…

Hunter waited patiently for Jeff to roll back in the ring, backstage Mark was shaking his head and Shawn was laughing **"When will he remember not to do that", "Never, he will never learn it"**, Jeff was going through kicks from the Game now before he felt Hunter grab him and literally throwing him against the ringpost, Jeff felt a stingy pain in his shoulder and winced, especially when Hunter did it again before going for a pin that Jeff managed to get out from, Hunter kept him on the floor and his arm bended, he even leaned on him to intensify the straining, whispering **"Painful ha… You need to look behind you from time to time"**, it wasn't as much painful as it was annoying for Jeff, that kind of submission holds weren't a problem for him, Hunter's taunts on the other hand were **"You'll never win against me like this kid"**, he whispered back **"Screw you"**, Hunter smirked and lifted him up, keeping his arm in a tight grip, the mistake dawned when Jeff punched him in order to detach from him and Hunter retaliated punching him back…

Hunter got Jeff down and went for another pin, Jeff for a second enjoying the closeness of his firm body but pushing away any lust he had for the older man, he got out of the pin only to feel Hunter grab his arm again and this time the Game made sure to hurt him, he pushed his knee against Jeff's elbow, bending his arm as far as he could without breaking bones **"You give up?", "Never"**, Jeff got up and after trading kicks and punches all Hunter could feel was the flying clothesline that Jeff delivered, they both were on the mat, panting and catching their breath, Jeff got up faster and immediately went back to attack Hunter, going for a pin now too, but Hunter wasn't weakened enough and pushed out, after a couple of more moves Hunter managed to grab Jeff and get a hold of his arm again, Jeff starting to get pissed at Hunter's ability to stop and reverse his moves…

Hunter kept him in a submission hold, only letting go to pull Jeff away from the ropes and immediately going back on keeping him down, Shawn was grinning backstage at their position **"I'm sure he enjoys that", "Who?", "Both, I mean Jeff's arm is very close to Hunter's crotch", "Oh come on, he has his arm blocked between his thighs you moron, what's there to enjoy"**, seeing Shawn's grin widen Matt shook his head and went back to watching his brother's match, Mark shaking his head also **"Oh Shawn, sometimes I wonder if killing you wouldn't be the right choice", "Hey"**, as they were friendly bickering, Jeff was trying to push his body up with only one arm and was plotting a move of his own, he managed to push up and reverse the situation, blocking Hunter with his shoulders on the mat and going for the pin…

Hunter cringed mentally, now that he hadn't seen coming but he managed to get out, Jeff throwing himself in the cords, no way he would let the bigger man pull him back to the middle of the ring to go back to his submission moves, but Hunter wasn't planning on that, he was angry and started kicking Jeff who rolled himself out of the ring, hoping to catch his breath a little, Hunter followed him outside, Jeff reversing his attack and throwing him into the staircase before throwing his whole body at him, Jeff was up first and rolled back into the ring, Hunter following shortly not wanting to be counted out and immediately brought down by Jeff's Whisper in the Wind, Jeff using the moment and performing a second one immediately after his first one, he had him down and wasn't ready to give up and went for the pin, unfortunately for Jeff Hunter got out of it again, whispering **"Oh no, no no", "Damn"**, they both were down and catching their breaths again before Jeff launched on him again, but still Hunter got out, it started to frustrate the younger Hardy that whatever he tried Hunter managed to buck out…

Backstage they were all fueled up by the match they were witnessing, Austin having arrived with Orton and Dave for their match that was next **"They still at it?"**, Shawn turned towards him and nodded, a grin on his face that was bordering pride, not that he wished for his good friend Hunter to loose, no, he just hoped Jeff would win **"Yup, Jeff's not ready to lose nor is Hunter", "Well guess we'll have to wait then"**, Mark and Steve looked at each other as he sat down next to him **"Seems you trained him well", "Yes, well I'm not sure he's ready to beat Paul though"**, they both followed the screen, and saw Jeff's try to perform a Twist of Faith but Hunter managing to push him violently away, before grabbing him for a Pedigree, Steve shook his head** "No, he clearly isn't, but he's giving him a hell of a fight", "Yes, and he will be devastated after the match and I will be worrying about what he will do", "Hey, my brother stopped doing stuff"**, Orton joining in now too **"Yeah, but for how long Matt, you know him, he will go back to doing drugs, it's just a matter of time", "You better shut it and get out of my face"**, Shawn punching Randy playfully** "Yes Randy, leave Matt in peace, you're a referee tonight, you should behave"**, Austin burst out laughing **"He's a silly piece of shit that's what he is, a referee, my ass, what are you on"**, blowing him a teasing kiss Shawn grinned** "Your beauty Rattlesnake", "I'll give you beauty and rattlesnake Michaels"**, Dave smirked** "Don't, it would only make him too happy"**, it was the moment Chris chose to arrive too, snarling at the round of men **"Oh I see, you guys are all playing buddies, perfect, my win will only be sweeter", "Your loss you mean asshole"**

Inside the ring Jeff had pushed Hunter away and rolled himself over him to go for a pin, his heart was racing as the referee counted, but Hunter got out of it again, both men got up but Hunter wanted to bring an end to it and applied a sleeper hold on Jeff only to find himself thrown into the corner, and this time the Twist of Faith worked, unfortunately for Jeff the pin didn't, he performed a Swanton, but instead of hoing for the pin he got up on the turnbuckle again, fact Mark quoted backstage **"You've got to be kidding me", "Oho, I think we all know what will happen now"**, and it did happen, Hunter saw Jeff fly towards him and only lifted his knees, he didn't have to do more than that and Jeff ended winding on the floor, but they both had energy left, Jeff pushing Hunter away as he tried the Pedigree again and Hunter ending out of the ring…

Jeff went flying over the top rope and crashing down on Hunter who had just gotten up again, all Jeff could think about was how to get him pinned, he so desperately needed this victory, to finally get what he had been working so hard to achieve, he pushed Hunter back in the ring and climbed the turnbuckle, but Hunter willed himself up and slapped Jeff hard, making him tumble a little and then grabbed him for a Pedigree from the turnbuckle and pulled him inside the ring, he was done playing and this time it worked, he went for the pin, Jeff not capable of bucking out, he heard the referee's voice count 'till three and somewhere inside of him something broke, Hunter rolled away and panted, he was glad it was over, another move from Jeff and it would have been over for him, he needed a while before he got up, Jeff still down too, they were both exhausted beyond everything, somehow Hunter had to give it to Jeff, he had fought like a maniac but it just hadn't been enough…

Hunter felt battered, his ribs hurting but content, as he was celebrating with the belt in his hands Jeff was still down and fighting the tears back, he didn't feel anything besides a big disappointment and all he wanted to do was to die right on the spot, rolling himself over to get up but not finding the necessary strength nor will to do so, Hunter looked at Jeff and suddenly his victory didn't seem so cool anymore, he had again broken Jeff's dream and he could only guess how the younger man must be feeling, but he couldn't change the events and with a mental frown got out of the ring, he didn't want to make this any harder for Jeff who was still on the mat, but facing him now and their eyes locked for a moment, Hunter nodding softly, Jeff was getting there, and the different aches and pains that the Game was feeling were a proof for that, only tonight faith and experience had yet again been on his side, he made his way back, turning a couple of times to check if Jeff was up already and to make sure it had in fact been the younger Hardy he had been facing, he had so much improved that Hunter knew it was only a matter of time before he'd have to hand the belt to him, Jeff was on his knees in the ring and dropped his head to the mat, before deciding he needed some quiet to come to terms with his failure and following Hunter…

Hunter had stopped and nodded to Mark who gave him a little sad smile **"He nearly had me there", "I know, but he wasn't ready", "No, but he will be soon", "Yes, if he doesn't lose his focus", "Oh I don't think he will, don't be sad guys I know you'll miss me but I need a shower", "You won't watch my match?", "I will in my lockerroom Dave, don't cry, but I know you will destoy Jericho anyways"**, Hunter looked at Shawn and an amused smirk made it to his face **"Sexy outfit Shawn", "Was thinking the same, even Austin likes it"**, Steve just shook his head annoyed and rolled his eyes, Hunter grinned **"Have some fun guys"** and walked down the hallway to get to his lockerroom…

It was Dave who receptionned Jeff and hugged him, knowing and understanding how the younger man was feeling, he still had a minute or two so he ruffled through his hair **"Hey, great match"**, it was the gesture too much and Jeff's tears finally spilled **"He beat me again", "He's good, but you're getting there Jeff, you're getting there"**, it was Austin who grabbed Jeff and pushed him away **"Stop whining and let him get ready kid"**, Dave smirked** "I am ready Steve, are you?"**, Jeff stared at Austin who gave him a wtf-glare and Matt hugging his brother only made the Rattlesnake roll his eyes again, commenting it with a little **"Oh my, how cute"**, Matt glared at him but he didn't want to waste time on a stupid argument now that his brother miserably sighed, Jeff didn't even want to watch the match and he was really glad his brother put his arm around his waist and pulled him along to his lockerroom, Shawn nudging Steve **"Leave Jeff alone, the kid just lost his dream", "We all did at one time or another Michaels, what happened to being tough around here"**, Dave shook his head **"Shawn is right, leave Jeff alone Austin, he won't be in the mood to take your teasing", "Wasn't teasing, what happened to all of you, this became a nursing station or what"**

Orton burst out laughing making Shawn chuckle **"Don't go there Orton, you enjoyed his cock so loud that you disturbed the Deadman"**, Steve was starting to wish he was deaf and his facial expression showed it **"You banged the Hardy baby?"**, now it was Dave who was warming up before them who burst out laughing **"I think I remember Jeff being older than Randy, so the baby would be Orton"**, by then Randy had fully blushed** "Hey, could we change the subject please"**, Shawn just gave Chris, who was frowning with disgust clearly written all over his face, a deadly glare before smirking **"And Randy begged for Jeff to let him suck him, so technically Jeff banged Randy"**, Steve shook his head **"Too much information Shawn", "Why? Weren't you the one saying Jeff was cute", "Yeah so what", "You'd bang him too"**, Steve locked eyes with Randy before smirking amused**"Wouldn't beg to suck him off though"**, Jericho snarled, it was all just too much for him but since his entrance music started he could make his way to the ring, hoping but not believing that Randy would be voted to "play" referee, Shawn was the worst possible choice even though Austin wasn't pleasing him either, Dave gave him a glare and dangerously whispered as he passed him **"Savour the moment, you won't be Champ when I'm done with you"**, Chris didn't even turn he just let them stand there and strutted to the ring…

Mark had followed Jeff and Matt and wiped the tears from Jeff's cheeks as he sat down in front of him **"Jeff come on, don't let it get to you too much, you had a great match", "I failed", "Wouldn't call it failure, you came close", "Yeah, but still, I lost", "I know, but you won't always, so calm yourself kid", "I'll try my best", "Hurry and come back to the screen ok", "Do I have to?", "Yes, you do", "Whatever"**, Matt took over Mark's place and leaned on Jeff's knees **"How are you feeling? Painwise I mean", "My back's killing me but I'll manage", "I'm sorry you lost bro", "I'm getting used to it you know", "You came close to winning though", "Yeah, and then I handed him my ass on a silver platter Matt", "Yeah you did, but once again you learned something, you're getting there Jeff", "Hope so"**, Jeff got up and winced as he undressed, his body feeling more than battered as he made his way to the showers, glad Matt didn't follow him, he really needed to be alone…

Dave made his way to the ring after Jericho, waiting for what referee the audience had chosen, he wasn't worrying, he could live with any of the three men and couldn't wait for the match to start and hurt Chris, but before they could start Austin was announced winner of the vote, Jericho not happy and Dave smirking as Steve arrived, and Chris just mouthed back when Steve got the belt, something Dave had to grin about, Jericho had become a complete asshole and so impetious that it was funny, but slapping him on the cheek made him explode, Dave grabbed and lifted Chris and violently pushed him into the corner, Chris quickly rolling out of the ring and out of harms way, both Dave and Steve followed him with their eyes as he started backing away from the ring and towards the backstage, Shawn chuckled **"Oh my, he's chickening out of it, I don't believe it", "What an asshole", "Yeah, big mouth but nothing to back it up"**, but Austin was already fed up with the shit Chris was pulling, and Shawn having explained things to his long time friend didn't help raise the sympathy he had for Jericho, Steve asked for a mic, enough was enough, **"Hey Chris… I know that you think that if you get disqualifyed or counted out you** **retain the title but ahah, that ain't gonna happen, if Stone Cold Steve Austin counts you out or disqualifies your little ass that title is changing hands tonight, and that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so", **and he threw the mic away before starting to count, and Chris reluctantly making his way back to the ring where Dave was waiting for him…

And the second Chris was back in the ring he could feel Dave's annoyance too, a massive elbow hitting him in the face before the Animal backed him into the corner and continued punching him, really playing around with him, a smirk on his face, there was one thing David had learned while working out with Jeff, and that one was how to get a lighter body down with maximum pain, and Christopher's body was just that, lighter, and Dave's soul was too, Jericho's earlier stupid comments and all getting punished, Dave slapped him in the face, even if deep inside he wanted to just take him apart…

Unfortunately he ended outside the ring, Chris having thrown him there, Dave knew it was his own fault for having let him, and when he got back in the ring after Chris had kicked him he retaliated, Chris continiously targetting his knee, and even getting cocky enough to hoover over the Animal and slap him a couple of times, Dave lost it and slapped him straight in the face, Shawn chuckling backstage **"Ouch, now that hurt", "Getting that paw in the face like that is majestic"**, in the ring Batista had gotten up and was back to punching the life out of the smaller man…

Backstage, Glen was a just as upset as Jeff and entered his lockerroom making Matt jump back, raising his hands and mumbling **"Uh, I didn't do anything Glen", "I know, it's not after you I am… Where's your brother", "He didn't do anything either"** Matt smirked and added grinning **"Well at least I hope so", "Matt, I just want to talk to him", "In the shower"** Glen just marched past Matt and entered the shower room, Jeff was the only one in there so he didn't have any problems finding him, he stopped behind him **"You're ok kid?", "No", "Me neither"**, Jeff turned, his eyes red and tears running down his cheeks **"Why can't we beat them?", "Don't know, but there will be the day when we will be victorious Jeff, never forget that", "I don't think so", "But I do"**, when Mark had told him Jeff was pretty down Glen had immediately made his way to go and check on the younger man, he had lost too and was more than disappointed, even if he had to admit he'd rather have lost against Hunter than Rey, he handed Jeff a towel **"Let's just get wasted tonight and forget about it", "I'll never forget that I failed again", "You're getting there Jeff, you've become a dangerous adversary for Hunter", "I still lost", "If I hear you say that again I'll hurt you kid", "What? Oh come on", "I mean it Jeff"**, Matt asked curious** "What do you mean?", "I will inflict pain if your brother talks about his stupid so-called-failure again"**

As Jeff was getting dressed, pouting slightly but at least not as depressed as he would have guessed, Chris managed to reverse the situation in the ring and get Dave in a hold, Steve making sure everything was going smooth, but when Dave grabbed the ropes and Chris didn't let go he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away from Batista, Chris getting immediately in his face, Hunter, who had showered and changed and had gotten down next to Shawn smirked backstage **"If I were Jericho I wouldn't piss off Steve", "Steve already was pissed off at him before the match, I don't think there's anything that moron can do to make it worse"**, in the ring the match was continuing, Dave throwing Chris off the turnbuckle before performing a flying shoulder block on him, it was a move he had started doing with Jeff when they had been sparing, Jeff having taunted him to do something involving flying and Chris had gotten his whole weight flying in on him but he didn't have time to think about what just had happened, Dave continued going after him, that was until Chris moved out of the way and he hit Steve who flew out of the ring…

Dave was looking at Steve and when he turned Chris jumped him, knocking him out a little, unfortunately for Jericho there was no referee, backstage Shawn had jumped up and rushed towards the ring just as Jeff arrived with Matt and Glen **"Wow, what happened?", "Steve is out, Shawn's going to replace him", "And Dave?", "Knocked down by Chris from behind"**, giving Hunter a shy and sad smile Jeff sat down next to him where Shawn had been sitting, mumbling **"Damn"** and putting his attention on the screen, not sure he could look in Hunter's eyes after his defeat…

Shawn had arrived in the ring and was counting, well not really counting, he pretended to want to count but just pulled one of his best faces and locked eyes with Chris, who was raging, of course Dave managed to catch his breathe and buck, Shawn had given him enough time to do so, Chris was upset and started discussing with Shawn who just shrugged amused, he wasn't done with Jericho, not by a long shot and tonight was just one more level in his plans that he played, Chris pushed Shawn back in his rage and that did it for the Heartbreak Kid, a nice Sweet Chin Music came and nearly hit Jericho full force, luckily for him Shawn stopped his foot in time, Chris turning and Dave already waiting for him with a Spear, Dave went for the cover but out of nowhere John Bradshaw arrived and pulled Shawn out of the ring, attacking him…

Dave let go of Chris and wondered why the hell this match couldn't just go normally, it was apparently too much too ask tonight, Dave turned towards John and unleashed a couple of threats and insults on him, it was the moment Chris used to attack him from behind, nodding a _"thank you"_ towards John who was making his way backstage, Steve had rolled back into the ring but was still down, Shawn was down at ringside, backstage Jeff looked at Randy **"Uh, shouldn't you go out now? I mean, there's no referee left"**, Hunter nodding and adding** "Yes Orton, move your lazy ass out there"**, Randy had a slight frown on his face, he had been the big loser in the vote and that was something that bugged his ego** "You should all shut up"**, but he knew they were right and so he got up and made his way to the ring, ready to just be himself and that included throwing himself at Steve and punching him the second he entered the ring, Chris and Randy looked at each other, Randy not really impressed and more focused on Dave, he didn't say anything when Jericho hit Dave with the belt and went for the pin, but Dave kicked out, and he wasn't the only one _"kicking out"_, Steve was up and ready and waiting behind Orton, royally pissed…

Randy wasn't sure his mind had registred everything since it happened extremely quickly, a Stunner hitting him and knocking him out cold, Jericho bumped into him and Steve didn't wait, trying a Stunner on him too but Chris pushed him away, it was all Dave needed to perform a Spinebuster on Chris followed by his trademark Batista Bomb and that was it, all Steve had to do was count to three, he got the belt and handed it to Dave raising his hand, Dave was grinning and even Steve had to smile, Jericho had gotten his lesson and that was all he'd wanted, he got some beer and handed one to Dave who was celebrating…

They had decided to have dinner at the hotel, Mark pulled Jeff along to where his bike was standing **"You ride with me", "And what gives me the honor?"**, Mark cocked his head and locked eyes with him** "Your emotional state, now get on"**, Jeff gave him a sad smile and got behind him, sighing **"You should stop knowing me that well", "I think I'll go with being glad that I do kid"**, they arrived before the others and Mark took Jeff to the bar for a drink, he wanted Jeff to know he hadn't failed but didn't really know how to get him to realise that **"Jeff, you had a great match, there's things you can improve but overall, it was good", "Then why do I feel this empty", "You're disappointed that's all", "I failed, I didn't disappoint only myself, but you, Shawn, Matt, Hunter, hell even Dave", "Jeff come on, you didn't disappoint me, you had a great match, you can never disappoint me with that"**, Jeff glanced gratefully up, finally meeting his eyes and managing a little smile** "Thank you, but I still feel like a fool", "You shouldn't", "But I can't change it"**, a pair of hands came resting on Jeff's shoulders, squeezing gently **"That's where you wrong kid, you can… By continuing to work out and train and improve… And at the next PPV you can whoop his ass, 'cause that's what he deserves and you too"**, Mark turned his head and laughed **"Wiseass", "Maybe, but you know I'm always right", "Of course Steve…"**

Stone Cold sat down next to Jeff and ordered a beer, motioning to get some for Mark and Jeff too **"I need a moment of peaceful quiet, Vince is getting all bossy by telling people where to sit… He made me dizzy with his bull"**, Mark smirked **"Oh my, it will be a long night", "You're not saying… Poor all of you who have to behave"**, it took two minutes for McMahon to come and get them **"What are you guys still doing here? Hardy, what is it with you, lately you're always the one I catch misbehaving"**, Jeff paled but seeing Steve's facial expression he defiantly spat, pouting a little** "What? Hey, we came here to wait for you guys and then Steve joined us Vince, I haven't done anything", "He's with me Vince, we drove back together and where here to wait, with only good intentions", "How many cops stopped you", "I didn't race Vince"**, Steve clapped his hands **"Wow Mark, you actually can say that without blushing, my respect", "Dinner… Now"**, and Vince took off, Jeff sighing **"What can I do to prove him I'm not doing stupid things again?", "Nothing, he's a son-of-a-bitch and will piss you off just to lighten up his day"**, Mark finished his beer and got up **"Exactly, but in Jeff's case I'd say not get back to doing stupid things will improve the situation immensly"**

Matt gave Jeff a disapproving headshake when he sat down **"You're really looking for trouble, right bro", "No, we were here like half an hour ago, so we went to the bar to wait, that's all", "If you say so", "Hey, it's the truth"**

After dinner Jeff sneaked out on them with a little lie **"I forgot something in my room, I'll come to the bar", "Ok"**, he followed Brian and jumped him from behind, startling him **"Hey Kendrick"**, trying to detach Jeff from his back, Brian wasn't sure he liked the situation** "What do you want?"**, Jeff just put his arm around his neck** "Knowing you, you're on your way to smoke some right", "Yeah", "Can I join you please, I really need to be stoned tonight, like stoned out of my mind", "You're sure it's not a ruse to beat the crap out of me?", "Promised", "Ok"**

Half an hour later Jeff was on his way back down, completely wasted and in a better mood, also smelling as if he had bathed in pot, the second he sat down he was grabbed and pulled outside, Shawn not so happy **"Have you lost it, if Mark smells you he'll have a fit"**, Jeff giggled, patting Shawn's hair and playing with it** "Relax"**, Shawn pushed him down on a bench outside **"Jeff seriously, first Mark will flip then Vince", "No, they won't know", "Uhu, you smell like Bob Marley", "No", "Oh yes, damn it Jeff, I thought you were done trying to lose everything", "What? Seriously, fuck you, it's just weed", "Yeah, but you know very well how bad you were, and…"** Jeff interrupted him annoyed** "Hey, the last time I smoked was for my birthday, so relax ok, no need to go all Mister Morals on me", "Why Jeff? Just tell me why", "Because I was feeling really crappy", "And if tomorrow you feel crappy, you'll go and smoke again?", "No, I'll try and find some H to shoot"**

Shawn slapped him on the neck and kept his hand there, pulling their foreheads together **"Jeff, watch it ok, I don't want you to end detoxing again", "I won't, geez, was just tonight"**, Jeff gave him a sad gaze **"I lost… I failed… Hunter will beat me again and again and again… I'll never be Champ", "Jeff, I'm sure he'll let you try again… And you will be Champ"**, there was a deep snarl **"Oh no, don't tell me, baby crying again"**, Jeff blew a fuse and pushed Shawn away and stepped up to where Stone Cold stood **"What is your problem man", "Your whiny attitude boy, that what Mark taught you?", "I've had it"**, Jeff threw his cigarette on the floor and tried to enter only to find Steve blocking his path **"Whining and running away now, I think you need to sit down and listen"**, Jeff sighed and realized he wouldn't be able to get Steve to move and let go, so he moved backwards and sat down, arms resting on his legs and sulking…

Steve felt like slapping him through Portland **"What is your problem Jeff", "Nothing", "Uhu, never pictured you to be a baby", "I'm not a baby, man, stop it", "Then stop complaining kid… Stop acting like the biggest idiot, you're not making Mark proud by acting like this", "Like what? Feeling bad for having failed?", "We all have at one point or another", "As if…", "You should stop discussing with me, you start getting on my nerves", "You came and incrusted yourself here, I wasn't looking for you, I even tried to leave, so if I get on your nerves just get the fuck away from me", "Impetious little fuck", "But I'm right, so why don't you stop getting on my nerves"**, seeing them both already getting at each other's throats Shawn intervened** "You're both getting on mine guys, Jeff is stoned Steve, you won't get anywhere with him", "Back into drugs kid?", "No, just tonight, after that stupid loss I felt like it", "You're destroying Mark's work kid"** Steve shook his head** "So what's a loss, you had enough titles, why rush things, you'll win when you're ready", "I am", "Tonight proved you're not Jeff"**, Shawn pouted a little** "Steve, come on, I was trying to get him to smile again"**, Steve laughed sarcastically** "Oh yes, true, cuddle group, seriously Shawn, come on, I saw the match, he lost because he wanted to do too much and…"**

Jeff sighed loudly and looked at him while interrupting him** "I know that Steve, but I don't want to discuss it, and I don't want to hear you explain it now", "Yeah, rather get stoned right", "No, getting back to working out tomorrow asshole, but today I need to chill a little", "Glad to hear that"**, Shawn was the first to get up **"Good… Well talking of chilling, I need a drink"**, Steve nodded** "Me too… Are you coming Jeff?", "Later, I feel like staying here for a moment", "Whatever rocks your boat", "You could bring me a drink out though", "And you could suck my dick kid"**, that did it for Shawn who burst out into a laughing fit **"Yeah, well now you sound like Orton my friend", "Screw you Michaels"**

Steve sat down next to Mark inside and chuckled **"Your little protégé is a real defiant bitch, nearly got his ass whooped", "That I know, what happened?", "A little discussion, he pouts because of his defeat", "He's disappointed, I'm worrying about his improvements, he sometimes acts before thinking", "Na, I think he's ok Mark, a momentary laps of control, but he's ok"**, Hunter had just come back from the counter and had overheard most of their discussion, he sighed and took two beers, walking out, he didn't need long to find Jeff who had his head back and was staring at the sky, he stopped right in front of him and kicked him in the leg, handing him a beer **"You're ok?", "Yeah, I was thinking", "Hum, mind if I join you?", "Why?", "To congratulate you on fucking up my ribs and on a great match", "Hunter, I lost, I fucking lost… Again"**, Hunter chuckled** ""I know I was there"**, Jeff sighed as Hunter added **"Face it, I'm the best", "Or I'm not good enough", "Pff Jeff, I prefer when you're all defiant and cocky, so let's go with me being the best" **

Jeff sighed and took a sip of beer **"You are better and that's why you are the still the Champ", "And now you better continue working to improve, got me, and perhaps I'll give you another shot", "Thanx Hunter"**, Hunter was passing a hand over his ribs **"I hope your elbow hurts as much as my ribs"**, Jeff shook his head, grinning a moment before wincing as he stretched a little** "Nope, but I can guarantee you my back is fucked up, I hope your knees hurt too", "No, not at all, just the ribs", "Was nice to actually use the ropes to perform the Pedigree kid", "I'm sure it was, especially for me on the receiving end"**, Hunter reflected silently for a moment then cleared his voice, sounding soft all of a sudden** "Listen Jeff, it was an amazing match ok, so don't feel like a loser 'cause you're not", "It's hard to believe that when I lost"**, Hunter didn't really understand how a loss could affect Jeff that much on the emotional level, he was more of the angry type and got angry and pissed, mainly at himself, when he lost, depression, brooding and misery weren't really what he was used to feel** "Put things in the right perspective Jeff, you're young, and with your skills and talent you're sure to be Champ one day… Don't let the fact that it wasn't today depress you too much, you delivered a great match and made it really hard for me to win", "Why are you so nice all of a sudden"**

Taking a sip of beer Hunter smirked arrogantly** "No Jeff, you're mistaken, I'm not nice, I'm being honest…"**, Hunter locked his eyes with Jeff's, glad he had his full attention** "From match to match you become a bigger problem, I'm glad you decided on playing it cocky tonight, it was what ultimately cost you your victory kid", "I really believed I could knock you out with that second Swanton", "I'm no Montel or Brian Jeff, I thought you'd realized that by now… You need more to knock me out"**, Hunter got up and pulled Jeff up by the arm **"Let's go back inside, my beer is empty…"**, Jeff nodded and silently walked next to him, Hunter stopping him **"Oh and Jeff, should I catch you stoned again you'll be in a lot of trouble"**, paling Jeff stared at him** "You knew?"**, when Hunter had seen Jeff leave after Brian he had known, somehow he had known, Jeff's sad expression all through dinner had only fueled his intuition, and one look into his emerald eyes betrayed his stoned state anyways** "I know everything kid, I'll let it pass because of your disappointment about your loss, and because Mark so dearly and unconditionally believes you're not a screw-up, I'd hate to see him proven wrong though", "It was just tonight Hunter, won't happen again anytime soon, but from time to time, I don't see where the problem is", "From time to time is ok, don't let it become a habit", "I never intended to let it, I promise", "I only ask to believe you kid, your improvement only shows that you're indeed clean and working out, so don't lose focus on what you want to achieve", "I won't… And Hunter… Thanx for not telling Mark…"**, Jeff locked eyes with the Game and shyly added** "You won't tell him, right?"**, Hunter gave him a little smirk and whispered **"Don't give me a reason too and I won't", "Thanx, I won't disappoint you", "Good"**

Jeff sat down next to Shawn, Matt and Glen after having ordered a bottle of Tequila and a couple of glasses, when an hour later one by one they called it a night Matt had to help him up, he had literally drowned his sorrow in hard stuff, he wasn't the only one, Shawn was beyond plastered too, Glen was giving his own brother a hard time, both Mark and Steve were still capable of thinking and walking straight, Hunter was somewhere inbetween and having a vivid discussion about the _"assclown"_ with Dave who had been informed by Shawn about what was soon going to happen to Jericho, he had asked Stephanie to grant a special match at the Raw show next day and needed Dave to agree have everything the way it should for Shawn's plan to succeed, they were all to travel to Tucson before heading to San Diego for the ECW and Smackdown Shows around noon, and Mark already knew it would be a very long day with all the guys who had definetely abused the booze **"Matt, you think you'll get Jeff woken up tomorrow"**, the elder Hardy smirked, pushing his brother towards his bed** "I hope so", "Are you going to wake?", "Yes", "Good…"**, turning to Hunter and Shawn he sighed** "Hunter? You got Shawn covered?", "Relax Mark, yeah I do", "See you all at noon sharp", "Night Deadman", "Mark, can't we take Jeff with us to play a little"**, Matt had just been about to close the door, hearing Glen he stepped out and snarled** "NO GLEN, dammit, stop talking about my brother like that"**, Mark pulled Glen along before he would go all berserk on Matt **"I was about to say something like **_**No Glen**_** too bro"**, Glen let him manoeuvre him to the bed, and was asleep in a matter of minutes, a pouty smirk on his face...

Matt had given Jeff a glare, since his younger brother was sitting on the bed, giggling, **"It's not funny Jeff", "Yes it is", "No it isn't", "Yes it…"** Matt realized that talking back wouldn't help with Jeff in his current state, he shook his head and helped Jeff undress **"Sleep Jeff, you need it"**, Jeff didn't object and got as comfortable as he could with his painful back, he mumbled** "Night bro", "Night Jeff"**, Matt got ready for bed too, by the time he came out of the bathroom Jeff was already asleep…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you liked it, I still love Reviews so be a nice reader and drop me a line or two ;-)_


	16. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****:** _Since the Easter-Bunny didn't hopp by and offerered me the WWE or one of the Wrestlers I still have to sadly announce that they are not mine, never were and probably never will be, I only own the mistakes and the insane plots, Vince does the rest, oh and no, this is not making me rich hehe, I don't make any money with this…_

**Notes****:**

_--- Trying to keep the Raw part short, but I somewhat needed this one for the Michaels/Jericho plot_

--- _I had actually planned a Foursome Undertaker/Kane/Stone Cold/Jeff Hardy but my muse came up with something else *sniff*, so there is a very hot __**Kane/Jeff Hardy**__ (yes, again hehe) at the end lol, and it turned out more intense and dirty than I wanted it hehe, so brace yourselves_

**Additionnal Note****: **

_Please tell me where to go with Rey and Kane, or if I should at all go somewhere with them, if no-one is interested I won't go into it, so please tell me ;-) Thank you_

_Sorry for the size of this chapter lol, hope you'll enjoy reading it, I always take Reviews hehe, they are not forbidden ;-)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 12

_**Smackdown**_

_**October 31**__**st**__** 2008 **_

_**San Diego via Tucson**_

The waking up was rough for some of them, Matt had to threaten Jeff out of the bed, handing him painkillers Mark had brought over a couple of minutes earlier when he, Steve and Hunter had gone down to have breakfast, Matt wondered how they managed to be that fit after an evening and a night like they've had had, but his attention was taken away from his thoughts by Shawn knocking on the door, already ready also, **"Give us ten minutes, ok", "Ok, I'll wait here"**, he entered and smirked when he saw Jeff exited the bathroom, a painful pout on his face **"Not feeling well either ha", "No, I'm positively dead Shawn", "Yeah, me too"**

They drove to Tucson right after having had a late breakfast or early lunch for most of them, Jeff being seated in Hunter's car since Mark wouldn't allow him on his bike, he didn't want Jeff to drop off because he fell asleep, and asleep the younger Hardy was the second he sat down and got comfortable next to Shawn who somehow cuddled up with Jeff, not leaving any space on the backseat for anyone else, Glen decided to drive with Steve, Dave had rented a bike and since Matt didn't find a free spot he was on the back of the Animal's bike, they headed off with Mark, Rey taking the free seat in Hunter's car, smirking at the two high-flyers cuddled up and asleep **"They look cute", "At least they are quiet", "That a wink that I should shut up?"**, Hunter laughed, shaking his head** "No, not at all"**, after a while of comfortable silence he smirked and asked **"So what is the deal with you and Glen"**

After another moment of silence in which Rey had looked at him puzzled beyond belief, wondering where that question came from he mumbled** "What do you mean?"**, Hunter gave him a knowing smirk** "The intensity and electricity that happens to start buzzling the second you two are within range of each other"**, Rey blushed and shook his head, embarrassed** "Don't know what you are talking about man, we just don't like each other, that's all", "Right Oscar, don't give me that Bull, you know I have a seventh sense for this type of thing", "What type of thing Paul?", "You two hate each other too much for it to be just due to your feud in the ring", "He hurt me often enough to give me reasons to hate him", "There has to be something that started it", "I can't quite remember"**

In the truck Steve and Glen were casually chatting, Glen was telling Steve about Mark's new piercing, and the fact that Jeff was the best lay he had had in years **"Mark did what?", "He pierced his cock, Jeff has one too, and apparently Shannon, you know Shannon Moore, the cute Reject, that blonde crazy kid, well he's even having two", "That's more than interesting, you think I could test Jeff?", "I don't know, you'll have to ask him", "What about a little orgy, just like in old times", "You depraved perverted asshole, now you've gotten me all horny"**, Steve smirked** "I'm really sorry Glen", "Yeah, I bet you are"**, Glen grabbed a beer and took a huge sip **"I'll drink all of your beer now", "You couldn't do that even if you really wanted"**

It wasn't a long ride, and since they had to move to San Diego the next day they decided to drive there immediately after the Raw show, it would give them time to sleep a little longer the next day even if it meant more stress today, they bugged Vince into getting lockerrooms at the arena for them to rest while those who were with the Raw Roster prepared for their matches and appearances, Jeff curled up on a couch all afternoon, he woke when he felt movement and had to chuckle, seeing Glen, Dave, Mark and Hunter move the couch with him on it **"What are you guys doing?", "The Show is about to start and we want to be comfortable too kid", "Why don't you go and annoy Shawn"**, Shawn's voice pouted from the couch that was already standing in front of the screen** "'Cause they already moved me, and I wasn't allowed to stay on it"**

They watched the show nicely and comfortably sitting on couches backstage before a huge screen, and Jericho's complaints only made most of them laugh, it really wasn't Mike's day, first Chris complaining and as he made his way back Randy crossed his path, Orton on his way to the ring, Shawn and Dave both grinning, they had to tagteam against Jericho and Layfield and were confident that they would make them suffer, and Chris was given the merited attention as he passed them, everyone screaming and yelling at him, to the point where Mark had to yell too **"Are you done acting like the biggest idiots guys?", "What? He deserves it", "He deserves to get his ass kicked, not to be assaulted by childish behaviour"**, Phil and Kofi's title win made them happy too, especially Jeff since he and Ted didn't like each other a bit and it seemed he had taken up Randy's place in Jeffs _"Most Hated"_-list, they actually passed a nice moment until the end of Rey's match…

Dave couldn't believe what he saw on the screen in the lockerroom as he and Shawn were getting ready for their match, he quickly finished, Shawn nodding **"Go and help Rey, I'll see you before the match", "Thanx man"**, Kane had made his way to the ring, pissed at Rey and not having had enough self control to stay backstage and ignore the rage that had started getting a hold of him, he went after Rey but Evan helped his former opponent, Jeff was sitting up straight and staring at the screen, Matt wincing at each blow the men were exchanging, Jeff turned his head towards his brother in time to see Mark Henry pass, he mumbled **"What is Humpty Dumpty up to?"**, making every present man's head turn and wonder, not for long, seemed like he had gone out to the ring to help Glen, it left them all bedazzelt and intrigued, Hunter managing to stop Dave as he arrived **"No, Evan is helping Rey", "Uhu, those two bastards just destroyed them", "Ok, they did, but still, no more backstage fights"**, he did his best to control Dave and pulled him to the catering area, explaining calmly why Dave shouldn't act on impulse, Glen actually did just that and grabbed Mark Henry by the throat the second they were backstage **"I'll tell you this once, never ever do that again, never interfere with my matches, got me, or I'll focus on your ass for a while"**, Mark interrupted them **"Glen, let go, he got the message"**, Glen choked him for good measure then pushed him away and walked away to get changed and calm himself, the Deadman following him…

Shawn finished getting ready just in time before his match and made his way through the hallways, not really paying attention when John Bradshaw jumped him, attacking him viciously, Shawn tried his best to retaliate but ended knocked down, John quickly making his way to the ring after Chris, and giving him a victorious smile waited for Dave to make his entrance, Dave who had been searching Shawn with his eyes eversince Hunter had let go of him and he was back at the courtain, but he couldn't wait once his music was started, Hunter smiling with confidence **"He'll be here in a sec David", "Hope so"** and Dave left for the ring not knowing that he'd have to spent half the match alone against them…

It took Shawn a momento to catch his senses, Hunter and Jeff had started looking for him, Hunter the one finding him when he got back to the screen, he blocked Shawn's path and worried asked **"What happened to you Shawn", "Not now, I've got business to take care of, I've been too clement 'till now it seems"**, Hunter nodded, knowing Shawn knew what he was doing but it pained him to see his friend limp and obviously be in pain, Jeff came back moments later **"You found him", "Yes, think he was attacked, he's on his way to ring", "Attacked? By whom?", "Don't know, but I guess one of those two idiots in the ring", "Shit", "Shawn's tough, he can take it Jeff"**

And showing that he was tough Shawn did, he just walked up to the ring, ignoring the diverse pains his body was in and started cheering for Dave to get up and tag him in, Chris was completely devastated, he knew the situation was escalating quickly, he entered but was kept back by the referee and Dave tagged Shawn in who unleashed, unfortunately the referee hadn't seen the tag and started discussing with him, when he saw that Chris had taken Dave's belt and tried to knock him down with he performed a Swin Chin Music, and that was all Chris wanted to take, wincing he rolled out of the ring and ran away, Shawn taking his spot in the corner since Dave seemed to be more than in control of the situation, he waited for him to pin and John, but seeing that Dave wasn't getting up he immediately rolled into the ring again and checked him **"You're ok Dave", "Yeah, just give me a sec, where have you been", "That motherfucker knocked me out cold before the match, sorry, I got here as quick as I could when I came back to my senses"**, rolling onto his hands and knees Dave looked at him** "Damn, are you ok?", "Yeah, pissed but ok"**, Shawn helped Dave backstage, Chris having run off and having left the arena with Lance right after his match, as much as he wanted to gloat about what had happened to Shawn he knew he was dangerous and already after him, he didn't want to have to endure it tonight…

Mark and Glen arrived just as Dave and Shawn made it back too **"You guys ok? What happened Michaels, overslept?", "Funny Deadman, I'd rather say assaulted by JBL", "Shit, you're ok?", "Yeah, nothing too bad, I'll survive", "You Dave?", "A shower and I'll be ok", "We'll wait for you guys", "Ok"**, it took Shawn and Dave half an hour before they arrived at the catering area, and after a quick refreshing drink they immediately drove to San Diego, Jeff on Mark's bike this time and Rey on Dave's, Jeff really enjoying the ride, feeling a lot better and ready to go and fight his way to the title, they took a room each, Jeff one with Matt and Mark planning on rooming with Glen, Dave and Rey rooming together as usual, and went to the bar to wait for the others after having taken their belongings to their rooms…

They spent their evening chilling quietly at the bar after a late dinner, and called it a night pretty early…

The next day they had lunch together and then moved to the gym, Steve's intense gaze resting on Jeff and making the younger man shiver more than once, Jeff was startled when Steve stopped behind him **"Wanna spare a little with me? Will change you from all of them"**, Jeff willed his heartbeat to a normal rate and nodded** "Sure, why not"**, he spared with Steve, glad he could learn some new tricks and got to his room to get ready to join his brother at the ECW Show…

Jeff went to the arena with Matt, since Matt had complained the prior week and was glad Shawn joined him, they did what they usually did and moved a couch to the screen, getting down and comfortable, Jeff just as upset as his brother at his loss, Matt frowning when he came back from the ring with Evan **"Damn bro, I'm so sorry", "Don't mention it please"**, Evan pouted just as much** "Sucks big time, tell your buddy Kane his new buddy is a real bitch", "Hey, Glen and Henry aren't buddies", "Uhu", "They are not"**, Shawn giggled **"Relax Jeff"**, Matt shook his head **"I'll take a shower and come back here", "Want some company", "Na, I'll survive alone", "Ok, your call Matt"**, while they were waiting they watched the rest of the show, the roles switching, the second Miz and Morrison started Shawn wanted to go to the ring to kick their asses, Jeff pulling him back **"Don't, that's what they want", "So what, they'll get it", "Shawn, you and Hunter should kick their asses together", "You're not that wrong kid", "See", "Hummm, next ones on the list after Jericho are those two now"**, Jeff smirked **"Perfect"**

They headed back to the hotel, Matt driving with Jeff commenting, and joined the others for dinner, Mark had stated they would wait and everybody had obliged, as always they switched from the restaurant to the bar after dinner…

Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly, between resting and working out…

When they arrived at the arena on Friday, Rey, Matt and Jeff were asked to go and see Vince, Jeff really happy to hear from their boss that he'd be in a tagteam-match with his brother, and even the fact that Rey was to be on their team didn't dephaze him that much, but Kane as an opponent did, he sighed, Matt slapping him the second they were out of McMahon's office **"Ouch… Don't start bro, I can handle Kane, I don't want to hear a single word"**, Rey shook his head and excused himself amused as the brothers continued** "Ok, then stop sulking", "I'm not sulking, I'm pissed", "Why? You trained with him this week, so where's the problem", "That he's on a team with Montel and Shelton Matt", "Yeah, ok, that ain't cool, but what the hell, he'll go after Rey anyways"**, that brought a bigger pout on Jeff's face **"Great, I'll have Dave on my back again", "What's it with Batista and you anyways Jeff", "Nothing", "Uhu, you don't do things with him too right?", "NO, I don't, damn you Matt, don't ask me things like that", "Sorry, was too tempting"**

Jeff got ready and headed towards the screen, getting down next to Mark and Shawn as the show was starting **"I'm in a match against Kane guys", "Oh, poor baby Hardy", "That's not funny Shawn", "Hey, you can team with your bro and Rey", "Yes, and against Kane"**, Mark shook his head and slapped Jeff in the back, Jeff immediately pouting **"Hey what was that for", "Complaining, Steve's not here to do it so I will", "I just said, I didn't…"** Jeff shut his mouth seeing Mark crook an eyebrow and mumbled _"Ok, Ok"_ before putting his attention to the screen, Mark now the one to complain hearing what the Big Show had to say, Jeff playfully slapping him on the leg and chuckling **"No complaining Mark"**, Shawn burst out into laughter while Mark stared at Jeff with his typical Undertaker-stare, sending shivers down Jeff's spine who grinned **"What? I mean you started that whole no-complaining thing Mark", "Oh Jeff, you can be happy that you're you, seriously"** Mark grabbed Jeff into a headlock and ruffled through his hair, making him giggle before he settled comfortably more against than next to the Deadman, Shawn leaning on Jeff, their position made Steve smirk when he got there **"Oh, cuddle-time, I'm glad I didn't miss it"**, Shawn flipped him the bird** "Screw you Stone Cold"**

They watched the matches, Jeff giving Brian a smile back when Kendrick came back after his match, Shawn chuckling **"Uhu, Glen and Henry and you and Kendrick… What is it with you all", "Hey, you know very well why I have to be nice to him", "Yes, so you can go and smoke with him"**, Mark frowned **"Excuse-me?"**, Shawn saved the day and giggled** "Just kidding Deadman"**, Steve adding, his eyes locking with Jeff's **"Yes, the kid knows not to take drugs anymore, right Jeff"**, Jeff had blushed and nodded shyly** "Yes"**

Jeff, Rey and Matt were standing together, wincing at the kiss-cam as they were getting ready, Glen was keeping away and was standing with Mark, talking to him, Henry and Montel looked at him suspiciously and that fact made Glen smirk his maniac smile, Mark grinning **"That's your team members you're scaring the hell out of bro", "That's just meaningless bugs who better work a good match or they'll get punished"**, he was first up, Jeff giving him a little smile and Glen patting his head grinning **"Better stay out of my way if you want to stay unharmed kid"**, Jeff stuck his tongue out amused on the outside, but tingling with nervousness on the inside, Rey mumbling **"Yeah, send him my way"**, Matt grinning **"I want Humpty Dumpty", "Oh no bro, I wanted him", "NO, I'm the older one, I can choose first", "Damn Matt"**, Rey looked at them puzzled **"Do I want to know who Humpty Dumpty is?", "Mark Henry, Jeff came up with that nickname"**, Rey burst out laughing, watching Henry make his entry to the ring **"Now that you're saying it", "See Matt, I told you", "And I told you not to underestimate him"**, Montel was last, teasing them as he passed them **"See you in the ring losers"**, Jeff spitting back** "Get out of my face asshole"**

Jeff and Matt made their entrance together, Rey grinning and following them as soon as they arrived in the ring, Glen's cold stare gave Jeff goosebumps, since Henry decided to start to match Matt stayed in the ring and started with punching Henry, Rey dangling in the ropes next to Jeff and grinning as he whispered **"Your brother owns him man", "Yeah, I love his style"**, Matt managed to reverse Henry's reverse and tagged in his brother who gladly joined the carnage, tagging Matt back in quickly, knowing his brother still had some things to clarify with Henry, unfortunately Henry pushed Jeff away and blocked Matt's move, Jeff flying in and pushing them both down, Matt on top of Henry and going for a pin, Rey grinning and whispering **"Nice move"**, Jeff grinning back **"Thanx"**, Henry had gotten out of the pin and reversed the situation, tagging Montel in who launched his attacks on Matt the second he entered the ring…

Matt had endure a couple of kicks before he could push him away and tag in Rey, who gladly took his place and went after him full force before tagging Matt back in who after immobilizing Montel tagged Jeff in, who grinning tagged Rey in right after himself, Jeff and Matt lifted Montel high up and Rey got on the turnbuckle and threw his body at the helpless man, Jeff and Matt both cheering in the ring, Rey launching onto Kane who was standing on his side of the ring and Matt onto Henry, Jeff and Matt left the ring, Rey going for a pin on Montel, unfortunately Montel bucked out, Kane outside fuming of unbundled and pitless rage…

As Rey launched for his 619 Kane blew a fuse and jumped down, waiting for the smaller man to come closer and grabbed him, pulling him violently out of the ring and throwing him literally down, backstage Dave growled **"That bastard", "Please Dave, that's my brother you're talking about", "That was an unfair move", "Well, Kane doesn't play by the rules Dave", "I noticed"**, inside the ring Kane was going at Rey who had made it back inside too, Jeff wincing at the moves Mysterio had to endure, he noticed that Kane always kept back when sparing with him and somehow found that sweet, Matt's voice a disapproving whisper **"At least act as if you were pissed that our team member gets annihilated"**, watching Kane lift Rey far above his head and throwing him down like garbage Jeff winced, answering his brother amused** "I was just thinking of something"**, Rey got out of the pin Kane had him in, Matt whispering to Jeff** "We're having a match Jeff, keep your dirty little images for later"**, while Rey was being thrown in the opposite corner and attacked by all three men Jeff added** "No, have you noticed he's always gentler when sparing with me"**, Matt frowned** "Well, switch places with Rey now and check if he's gentle bro"**

Glen tagged in Henry who went after Rey just as ruthlessly, after a moment he tagged in Montel, both Jeff and Matt on edge and cheering Rey, calling for him to get up and tag one of them in, but Montel tagged Kane back in and the torture continued until Rey managed to counter Glen's attacked and to tag in Jeff, Kane did the same with Montel and somehow Jeff was glad he didn't have to unleash on his friend, Montel on the other hand went down immediately, Jeff not wasting a second and after a Whisper in the Wind went for the pin, pin he couldn't finish since Kane came flying in and smashed his elbow in Jeff's back, a little sorry that he had to hurt him like that but they were in a match and he wasn't going to let them win, liking Jeff or not, Matt tried to intervene but he grabbed the older Hardy brother by the throat, Rey coming to stop him and Matt pushing Glen out of the ring and Rey immediately following the Big Red Machine, Matt took care of Henry in the ring, throwing himself on all fours and giving his brother a smirk, Jeff understood and came in flying, using his brother to propell into Henry's body and landing neatly…

Montel managed to block Jeff's Twist of Faith, but seeing that Matt had entered and was redeeming him by performing a Twist of Faith of his own on Montel and was controling him Jeff jumped on the turnbuckle, waiting for his brother to place Montel and he performed a Swanton on him, going for the pin and not being interrupted this time, Kane rolling into the ring a little too late and rolled back out, as Matt, Jeff and Rey were celebrating their victory in the ring he locked eyes with Jeff and smirked, Jeff grinning and hoping Glen wasn't too pissed off, but remembering the punch he had received on his neck by Kane he knew that whatever happened in the ring wouldn't influence their friendship…

Hunter was standing backstage for his own little intervention and nodded as Jeff, Matt and Rey got back **"Nice match guys", "Thanx Hunter… What are you up too", "I've got something to say to that asshole in the ring"**, Kozlov had passed them and if it hadn't been for Matt and Rey pulling Jeff along, the younger Hardy would have jumped him, he smirked **"Please hurt him Hunter", "Oh I will Jeff, don't you worry"**

Jeff didn't shower immediately, he chilled with his brother for a good moment before noticing there was nothing there to drink, he made his way to the catering area, being stopped by the noise of a fight, he turned around and searched for the source, finding Glen and Rey going at each other in a deserted hallway, he ran over and grabbed Glen's arm but was yanked in front of the Big Red Machine, he put a hand on his chest, locking eyes with him **"Not here Glen, seriously man, not here", "Get out of my way Jeff", "No Glen, please, you'll get into trouble with Vince, ask for another match against him, but not here", "I said, get out of my way"**, Jeff could feel Glen's heart race under his hand and he lifted it from his chest to his neck, gently stroking with his thumb as his eyes melted with Glen's, four men had the impression that time was standing still, Rey was clutching his ribs and inhaling with some problems, his eyes on the odd picture in front of him, Dave who had been alarmed by the noise too stood at a distance, himself frozen too, not sure what would happen and if Jeff was doing the right thing, even if he had to admire the fact that the younger Hardy was for once doing the right thing, even if it could be called reckless and foolish, but those adjectives seemed to be his middle name anyways…

Glen and Jeff were absorbed in each other's eyes, Jeff hoping he hadn't crossed a line and Glen lifting a hand to grab Jeff's throat and choking him a little, but only for a split second before letting go and turning, leaving without a single word, Jeff exhaled, torn between following Glen and helping Rey, Dave made a decision too and decided to leave them unaware of his presence, knowing now that Rey would be ok and that there was someone to help, he couldn't quite believe that Kane had actually let go of Jeff, he had been ready to sprint over and intervene, but the big man's reaction had been too strange…

Mark was in the showers when Jeff entered, stopping right behind him and drooling a little before finally saying why he was disturbing Mark during his preferred moment of the night, one he loved to spend alone, **"Mark, you know what Vickie did? Well rather said…", "No but you will tell me and then leave", "You'll have to face Kozlov next week, if he beats you he can go against Hunter at Survivor Series"**, Mark's good mood was washed away **"That bitch"**, inhaling he continued** "… well, let's say Hunter is save"**, noticing Jeff's blushed cheeks and his intense gaze he chuckled **"Stop drooling kid and let me have my moment of peace please", "I won't say a thing", "You're eyes are burning me, now out", "Damn, you're not funny", "Never tried to be", "Listen, I think Glen may be a little pissed at me"**, the frown that appeared on Jeff's face made Mark not enjoy his shower anymore and he stepped out, grabbing a towel and wondering what in the world could have happened as he started to dry **"What happened kid", "He was beating on Rey and I kinda stopped him", "Oh Jeff, come on"**

Mark was torn between admiring his guts and slapping him for his stupidity **"What did he do", "Well, he started to choke me but then let go and left without a word", "Where is he know?", "I don't know, I helped Rey to the medics and then headed off to take a shower, I haven't seen him since", "Jeff, don't do that, don't step between my brother and his preys, that's not an intelligent move", "What would you have done", "Stopped him, but then again, I am me kid", "Well, he didn't hurt me"**, Mark finished getting dressed, smirking** "No, and it's quite a miracle Jeff", "He likes me", "You may be right Jeff, but don't think that that will spare you from getting your lesson on day, because believe me, he'll be fed up with keeping back with you one day and you may end up hurt, don't let it go that far", "I don't intend to do that anyways Mark, I like him too much", "Good, well next time let him go at Rey and come and get me, ok", "Ok" **

It was Steve who found Glen first, smirking at seeing the cold and evil expression on his face **"What crawled up your ass big guy"**, it was the one drop too many and Glen grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the next best wall and keeping a firm grasp, Steve frowning **"You may not want to do this Kane… I really don't think you want to do this"**, letting slowly go Glen whispered dangerously** "Leave me the hell alone Austin, or I will want to do it", "Can't do that, you're a friend and I don't want to see you in that kinda mood Glen", "Stay out of it", "Already told you that I won't do it, so you just as well can start spilling it", "Get out of my way", "Absolutely not"**, Steve knew Glen very well, and he knew that this kinda mood was the foreplay of carnage, and he wanted to avoid carnage, or at least know why and who was going to get annihilated **"Who put you in this mood?", "No-one"**, taking a not-so-wild guess Steve chuckled amused** "Uh, I see, Mysterio by beating you again"**, there was a dangerous flicker in Glen's mismatched eyes and Steve nodded **"Understandable, what about asking for another match instead of pouting like a monster", "I was taking care of the problem and I got interrupted", "Oh, and who was that fool", "I don't want to talk about it", "Oh come on, you know I'll insist and you'll end telling me anyways", "No", "Whatever, be stubborn, I'll find out anyways Glen", "Good, but not from me"**

Mark sighed seeing his brother's evil glare when they got out into the parking lot, Jeff fidgeted a little and kept close to Mark, but seeing Glen's expression he detached and went over to him **"Glen, listen…"**, Glen snapped, his hand grabbing Jeff's throat and slamming him against the next best car, Austin's truck for that matter, Steve who whistled **"Jeff stopped Glen? Wow, he's really a piece of work that kid"**, he motioned Dave to put his bike on the back of his truck, Dave obliging after hearing why he should do it, Mark had walked up to Jeff and Glen, Shawn keeping a raging Matt back, **"Bro, you're sure you don't want to let go"**, keeping Jeff in his hold he turned and looked at Mark** "Positive, at least he won't talk like this"**, Jeff had put his legs around Glen's waist and was somehow getting comfortable in the more than embarrassing position, worst part being he still enjoyed it and was kind of amused** "If you choke a little harder I will never talk again"**, that was the moment where the passenger door opened and Steve in his usual polite manner asked **"Move your asses in here you two, now", "I don't think so", "Now I said, I need to talk to you two"**, Glen grinned and pushed Jeff inside, not letting go and closing the door behind him with his free hand, Matt pale and raging some more **"You can't let him do that", "It's ok Matt", "No it ain't"**, Mark turned **"Yes it is Matt, Glen won't hurt him, as strange as that is, he won't"**

Steve, being the mean bitch he was drove them out to the wild, smirking **"You two need to let your agressions out", "I don't have agressions", "Yes kid you do"**, he stopped in the middle of fields and meadows and sheer nothing but nature, grinning evily as he got out and started taking the bike down from his truck, both Jeff and Glen having gotten out and following what he was doing **"What are you doing Steve", "You two need to get your… Your differences out of the world, and knowing both of you a little playing around will help you"**, he tossed them out a couple of beer cans and the bike-keys **"See you later guys"**

Glen had been too busy stalking Jeff and keeping a firm grip on him but letting go as Steve drove off **"That son-of-a-bitch"**, the mismatched eyes burned with anger, actually his whole body seemed to burn and radiate anger and Jeff couldn't keep back a low groan, a pleasurable one, seeing Glen turn all Kane made his body react in less than a second, Glen turned and his eyes locked with Jeff's, he was amazed to see pure desire and lust, not one ounce of fear, he chuckled darkly as he walked up to Jeff **"This getting you aroused kid?", "No, you are"**, Glen had to hand him that he was the first ever to show him a genuine interest without fearing him, he grabbed him by the throat, not keeping back this time and lowered his head, whispering in his ear **"You've got no idea what you're up for this time", "I think I do", "Really? Well we shall see, won't we"** and Glen threw Jeff down onto a patch of green, immediately lowering his body over his…

Steve arrived back, a huge smirk on his face and joined Mark who had been waiting for him at the bar, smiling **"Everything happened the way you wanted", "Yes, they will talk", "Talk ha", "Well, talk and whatever they want, you know Glen"**, quickly ordering a beer before dinner he added **"I've never seen your brother like that though"**, Mark nodded, a smirk on his face** "Amazing how that kid manages to push his soft spots", "Yeah, well good for both of them, I think Jeff needs to let go of all of his frustration too", "Oh yes, and he's frustrated enough for two"**, they both grinned, they had always been very close and open towards each other, both finding liking in each other's complicated and dangerous personalities, Mark finished his beer **"Let's join the others, oh and Steve… Try not to tease the older Hardy too much, he's not into any kinky backstage games", "That's kinda sad", "Really?", "Well Jeff is busy tonight", "Steve Steve Steve, you haven't changed", "And never will, hey, I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm entitled to have a little fun too, don't you think"**

Glen had started by ravashing Jeff's neck, biting violently up to a point where he was sure he could taste Jeff's blood, but the moans and the scratching Jeff did on his back fueled him on, as long as Jeff enjoyed it he wanted to see just how far he could go with him, and far he had already gone, it was time to take it one notch up on the scale, he still managed to throw Jeff's shirt on the bike instead the field and started biting his way down, Jeff pulling his shirt away **"Too dressed", "Oh believe me kid, you won't be thinking about too dressed in a second"**, he tossed his own shirt where he had Jeff's and went back to biting and sucking Jeff's chest, his teeth digging into his skin as Jeff's nails dug into his back, he continued his path downwards and grinning evily bit down on Jeff's crotch, making sure to grip Jeff's cock with his teeth and moving his head around, it was almost too much for Jeff to bear, he bucked and let out a loud moan, both pleasure and pain showing clearly…

Matt stared evily at Stone Cold when he saw him enter the restaurant **"Where's my brother?"**, Orton who was sitting with Cody and Ted at one end of their table smirked but Mark's glare made him concentrate on the menu, Steve grinning as he got down opposite of Matt** "Getting rid of all of his frustrations, he's ok, don't you worry Hardy"**, Mark nodded and sat down between Steve and Dave, his voice calm **"He's ok, he's in good hands with Glen"**, Matt smirked **"If you say so"**, Shawn, who was sitting next to Matt squeezed his shoulder **"Your brother enjoys Glen's company, don't worry, enjoy your evening he'll be back before you miss him Matt"** , Matt pouted a little **"It's not that I miss him, I just want him to be safe", "And he is… So what's for dinner", "Whatever you order, Steve"**

Glen's dinner was pretty obvious, he had opened Jeff's zipper and pulled his pants and underwear down and was busy sucking violently, scraping his teeth up and down the hard member, Jeff was having problems breathing, thinking and moving, his body was on autopilot and he was slowly losing his mind with all the pleasure and pain variations and alternations he went through, especially when Glen started scratching his chest while chewing on the head of his cock, he arched, his moans loud and accompagnated by a thunderstorm that was coming closer, the wind having started blowing and the far growling of the thunder joining his begging pants **"Gleeeeeeeeen… Please…"**, he could feel him shift and then he howled, Glen having slapped his balls before grabbing them and squeezing them thightly in his fist **"Yes Jeff?", "Oh my God", "You can call me what you want kid, but I can swear to you I will have you speechless by the time I'm done with you"**, he locked his eyes with Jeff's and was relieved to see the emerald orbs shone with nothing but lust, desire and pleasure, even if he was frustrated and knew this was calming him, he didn't want to hurt Jeff and was ready to stop should he see that the younger Hardy was uncomfortable with what he was doing to him, Jeff was losing himself in Glen's eyes, his hands scratching at the fabric that was still emprisoning what he so dearly wanted to feel deep inside of him, and feeling Jeff's touch Glen first growled then pulled down his pants and trust into Jeff, feeling like on fire inside the tightness, he saw a flicker of pain cloud Jeff's eyes and heard him wince, but that didn't stop him from pulling out and trusting brutally in again, and feeling Jeff grab his arms thightly and throw his head back, he whispered into the wind **"You feel so good Jeff… I will tear you apart kid…"**

While Glen established a rapid and forcefull pace and Jeff scratched his arms feeling Glen bend and bite him wherever he could, the others had ordered and were indulging in wine, beer or other beverages, Steve looking around and analysing each man on the table, Mark leaning towards him and whispering **"Matt is out of reach Steve, I warn you, he's a good kid and as straight as they come, leave him alone"**, Steve grinned, answering** "I know and I got your message the first time Mark, I've been checking out the other candidates", "Humm, Jericho is on Shawn's list", "That I know too, anyways wouldn't touch Chris for nothing in the world"**, Matt had started listening to them, as had Shawn and they were both smirking, well Matt was more frowning than anything else as Mark asked Steve, amused at the guys in front of them** "What about Orton?", "I rather cut my dick off… That CM Punk guy on the other hand…", "Don't know about him Steve, not so sure your beer-loving attitude will pass very good with our only straight-edger", "Yeah, been thinking the same, I want sex not drama"**, Matt finished chewing what he had been eating and shook his head **"Is there anyone not perverted, depraved and into immoral and abject sexual games at this table, I mean besides me"**,Shawn laughed **"Yeah, me and Hunter", "Oh I'm sure of that"**, Hunter who had been talking to Dave looked at them **"What is with me?", "You're not depraved", "No, I am not"**

Miles away from the cozy restaurant and the friendly bickerings, Glen was pounding in and out of Jeff's body, lightning striking closer now and giving the whole situation an eerie and magical touch, thunder joining their loud groans, Jeff lifting his hips, knowing very well that he was bleeding by now but not giving a damn, it felt too good and he needed more of it **"Glen"**, for a moment the primitive urge in Glen let go of its hold and he stopped, leaning down and whispering between pants **"You wanna go slower?"**, Jeff was panting his words more than he was talking, his body shivering** "Oh no, no no, I need you to go faster… Faster… Harder… And Deeper… Please…"**, Glen let out a growl and obliged, slamming inhumanly hard in and out of Jeff as rain started to pour down on them, wetting their anyways already sweaty bodies, Jeff arched and howled every time Glen was hitting his prostate, and by the fast pace it was more like a constant hammering against it, pleasure was building up so intensely in both of their bodies that it didn't take long before Glen trust into Jeff as if his life depended on it and brought Jeff to the highest peak of pleasure he had ever felt, Jeff came hard and painful, screaming without any shame into the rain and wind, that did it for Glen who stilled, his body tensing as an incredibly intense orgasm washed over him, making him tremble and drop onto Jeff's equally trembling body…

It took them a while to come back to their senses, ignoring all the time the pouring rain and the lightnings, Jeff pushing Glen off of him and stretching after a moment, not sure what to say, Glen looked at him as he got up and held a hand out, glad Jeff accepted it, he pulled him up into a hug **"I hope I didn't hurt you", "Nothing I didn't want big guy", "You're sure Jeff?", "Very much, I even think I'll piss you off more often", "I wouldn't suggest that… Listen, I think we should go back, we'll catch a cold if you stay here too long", "Can I drive?", "Absolutely not"**, Jeff pouted and stomped off direction bike grabbing his shirt and putting in on, wondering actually why he did it, it was as wet as he was, Glen mumbling **"I so hope no cops will stop us, I'm not sure I want to explain why we look the way we look", "Well, better find a good excuse on our way to the hotel because the others will ask, and I hope you'll find the way"**, firing the bike up Glen smirked** "Oh Jeff, get on and shut up please"**, Glen was actually kinda glad he was good with directions, they made it to the hotel in less than twenty minutes, Jeff huddling behind him, both arms around his chest and head leaned against his back, enjoying the ride and lost in thought…

Jeff was completely drenched, bruised, there were bite-marks and choke-marks all over his neck, throat and chin, luckily for Matt he didn't see the rest of his younger brother's body, but before he could start worrying about his physical condition and what Glen could have done to him he reflected, astounded, about the peaceful aura that surrounded Jeff, he seemed tired and bruised, but satiated and genuinly happy and content, he pulled him away from Glen and whispered **"You're ok Jeff", "Yeah, I feel like reborn", "What did you guys do"**, blushing, Jeff answered** "Talked", "Uhu", "Really, we got surprised by the thunderstorm and that's why we look like this, just talked… Listen, I'll go and grab a shower and I'll join you at the bar", "Want some company?", "No, I will be good alone", "Ok, see you later bro"**, Glen gave Mark and Steve a huge smirk and followed Jeff, Steve laughing **"See, told you, they are both ok again"**, Mark whispered a little amused **"I would love to have a tape of that discussion, must have been pretty intense", "Oh yes"**

Jeff collapsed against Glen in the elevator and yawned, Glen patting his wet hair **"You're ok brat?", "Yes, more than ok, never knew a good fuck could help me like that"**, Glen laughed **"Yeah, I don't think I want to kill Rey anymore tonight", "Glad I could help big guy"**, they were rooming on the same floor, Glen smirking **"Want some company in the shower", "No I think I'll pass, I just want to get clean and go downstairs, I'm kinda thirsty"**, Jeff chuckled **"Of course you could now start argumenting that you could give me something to drink"**, Jeff liked his lips seductivly making Glen laugh **"No, I think I'll pass too, see you in, let's say twenty minutes", "Ok"**

While they were taking a shower, Shawn and Hunter were planning on how to get a couple of days of pure chilling and had come up with a masterplan, since all three shows were to be held in Florida, and Tampa was less than 100 miles from Orlando they wanted to head off to the location for both ECW and Smackdown, take a nice hotel with a private beach and act as if the week of the 800th Raw Show was actually holidays, not many had arguments against their idea, Mark smirking at Steve's frown **"Oh Steve, already thinking about joining us?", "I'm glad you're a friend and you asked"**, Hunter laughed **"You're always welcome Steve, you know that", "Oh my, cuddle-group again, keep your sweet talk for those who need it Hunter"**

Jeff finished showering, noticing he had indeed bled, and damning the fact that something that managed to burn like that later was feeling that good when being done, he still started trembling when he thought about what Glen had unleashed in him, his body looked as if he gone through an hour long TLC-match at least and he wasn't the only one, Glen had to smirk when he checked himself in the mirror, scratches from basically head to toe, some really deep, he stroke over one on his arm, grinning as he remembered their little adventure, he made a mental note to thank the Rattlesnake for their abduction later and got dressed, knocking at Jeff's door the moment Jeff opened the door, clean and his still wet hair pulled back **"Feeling better", "Yeah, and thanx for the tearing Glen", "I hurt you?", "I have to admit it felt better when you were buried deep inside of me", "I'm sorry kid", "Don't be, it stopped already, just hurt a little in the shower"**, he closed the door and jumped on Glen's back, his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, Glen grinning **"Jeff, I see you've still got energy left in you", "A little, well enough for you anyways big guy"**, Glen grabbed him and pulled him off his back, pushing him to the floor and blocking him, smirking amused **"Really? Wanna test that kid?", "Uh, no, not really", "Good"**, Glen pulled him back up and straightened his shirt **"Let's head down"**, Jeff grinned before jumping on his back again **"Ok"**

When they arrived at the bar Hunter smirked **"I think we all really need a holiday at a beach, chilling, cocktails, pretty women, Jeff on a leash somewhere far"**, jumping off Glen's back Jeff issued a little pout** "Hey"** and sat down next to his brother who had kept him a spot after having gotten a beer **"So what was that talk about holiday and beach", "We decided, while you guys had to cleanse your unpure bodies that we'd travel to Orlando tomorrow morning and stay there, we'll take rentals to get to Tampa on Monday"**, Jeff beamed, feeling like his life was on a upward spiral for a change, Vince had announced some matches for the 800th Raw Show, and knowing he could team with his brother had already brought a smile on his face, now holidays in Orlando after his little get-together with Glen seemed like paradise** "Cool, yeah, that's like the best idea"**, Hunter smirked amused** "That's why it was mine Jeff"**, Shawn giggled **"Who cares who's it was, we're going to have a nice week of beach and sun and chilling"**

Since their plane was leaving pretty early they had arranged to meet around nine at latest, Jeff exhausted and dropping in his bed, sleeping thightly after less than five minutes, Glen had to endure Mark's smirks **"What bro?", "Had fun with Jeff", "More than fun", "Uuuuh, glad you're feeling calmer", "I still will kill Rey one day", "Glen, come on, what did the guy do to you that he merits that kind of hatred"**, getting under the covers Glen pouted** "He exists"**, Mark stretched and shook his head **"Whatever bro, nice dreams", "Oh I will, I think my dreams will be very very interesting"**

The next morning Matt was quite amazed that Jeff was awake when he got out of the shower, but upon seeing his younger brother wince as he got up his good mood was gone **"Jeff, you ok", "Yes"**, drying his hair but not letting Jeff out of his sight** "Then why did I hear you wince and why are you walking like that"**, stretching and walking towards the bathroom Jeff mumbled embarassed** "I'm ok Matt"**, Matt insisted, starting to get dressed** "Talk to me bro, what did he do to you"**, his emerald eyes shining full of mischief he grinned, talking from the bathroom while brushing his teeth **"You're sure you want to know?", "He obviously hurt you"**, Jeff chuckled, remembering his orgasm** "Not every pain hurts Matt"**, Matt was packing his stuff, his voice still kind of sad and worrying** "But I heard you wince, so cut the crap"**, coming into the room Jeff stopped and spat** "Ok, he took me like an animal and made me bleed, I have to admit it hurts more now than it actually did yesterday"**

Matt stopped everything he was doing, staring at him in disbelief** "You didn't just say that"**, starting to get dressed Jeff pouted** "Yes I did, dammit Matt, you insisted", "Oh, now it's my fault", "That you're shocked, yes, you had to know it, now you know so deal with it", "What? That my brother is sick?", "I'm not sick dammit, didn't we have this discussion already", "Yeah, and I naively thought you weren't into rape-games and that kind of perverted crap", "Oh please, he didn't rape me Matt, I asked him to", "And don't you think that's sick?", "No", "Jeff, I'm worried", "Don't be, I'm in good mood, not feeling like wanting to do drugs, I admit to have taken painkillers a minute ago but that's all", "That's not what I mean bro, I don't want you to end up hurt", "I won't, dammit, Glen is gentle with me"**, Matt snarled** "Yeah right"**, Jeff grabbed his hand and squeezed it, locking his eyes with Matt's** "I'm serious Matt, he never threatened me, never hurt me", "Besides yesterday"**, Jeff chuckled annoyed** "Dammit we didn't have lube", "Too much information Jeff", "We didn't do anything wrong", "And you're sure you ok?"**, Jeff hugged him** "Yes, I promise I am Matt, please, relax and enjoy our stay in Florida, and don't worry ok"**, inhaling deeply Matt nodded, a grin making it to his face** "Ok, I'll try… Tag-team partner"**, Jeff beamed **"Yeah, I'm like soooo excited man, that's so cool", "Yes, plus the thought of beach, will be a great week", "Yes"**

They finished packing and met downstairs with the others, their flight was at ten so they had to hurry a little, Matt sitting down next to Glen in the VIP-area once they got to the airport **"Can I talk to you", "Sure"**, Matt kept his voice down, glad Shawn was keeping Jeff busy** "Listen, don't hurt my brother ok, he sometimes likes it too extreme for his own good"**, trying not to lose his temper Glen kept his voice down too** "Matt, I understand that you want to play it all older and protective brother, but Jeff's not in danger around me"**, Matt hissed as if he could feel it too** "He winced this morning when he got up"**, he nodded, he had to agree that he had taken it to another level with Jeff but the younger man had enjoyed himself, so he really didn't see the problem** "We let ourselves go a little too much, I agree on that, but he's ok"**, Matt inhaled deeply** "Listen, just don't make him bleed and don't hurt him ok, it's bad enough you fuck him"**, Glen had to smirk** "You're too uptight for your own good kid", "That's my choice", "Yes, and no-one wants to change that, just let Jeff do what he wants too"**, Matt's voice wasn't too friendly** "I am, I just don't really enjoy knowing that you rape him"**

Glen tensed, shaking his head, his eyes shining dangerously** "Rape? No no no Matt, it was consensual, completely consensual, I would have stopped if he had asked me to"**, somehow Matt believed him but he couldn't refrain from adding** "Ok, I believe you, for now, but should I find out you threaten him in anyway, I swear there's no place you would be able to hide"**, Glen smirked arrogantly** "I don't have to hide, and I never would, you've got a problem with me, come and talk to me about it…"**, he added **"As for now, all I can tell you I would never hurt your brother, unless he pushed me of course", "Ok, then we're cool"**

Their flight was called out and they moved, Shawn and Jeff still in their discussion and therefore sitting next to one another with Matt next to Shawn, Hunter, Mark and Glen behind them…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Arrival in Orlando in the next chapter_

_Hope you liked it ;-), Review pleeeaaaasseeee lol_


	17. Interlude I

_**Sorry for the little delay, the chapter grew and grew and grew, so I split it up into this Interlude and the actual chapter ;-)**_

**Disclaimer****: **_None of those beautiful males belong to me, they belong to themselves, Orlando belongs to the maire and the people who reside there, the WWE belongs to Vince and I am left with the words and spelling abnormities I create hehe… _

**NOTES****:**

_--- __**Major Sex Warning**__ hehe, plenty of it, I'm having two weeks off and apparently the magnificent weather and too much time on my hands gets me all perverted and evil hehehe, so brace yourselves, _

_**Jeff Hardy/Dave Batista**__, it had to happen_

_**Shawn Michaels/Brian Kendrick**__, at least a little beginning hehe_

_**Undertaker/HHH**__, for taker's dark lover ;-)_

_--- A deeper insight on the future __**HHH/Jeff Hardy**__ relationship, 'coz yeah guys, even if this whole "taking-the-story-back-in-time" has taken up our time, it will revolve around those two very soon ;-), rest assured, the others will be playing a part too, especially Matt…_

…_**As to Matt, I feel bad to follow the storyline the way WWE took it, what about you guys? **_

_**My dear readers, I need your OPINION/INSIGHT!!!**_

_**Do I follow the storyline the way WWE played it (and with everything being real in this Fic, I mean Matt doing all the evil things to Jeff) or do I go with how it somehow was (Faith screwing Jeff over and Matt and him being put in a storyline, the matches still would be real, but the storyline will be given to them by Vince)**_

**PLEASE TELL ME BY REVIEW OR PM WHAT YOUR PREFERENCE IS… I'M KINDA LOST**

**THANK YOU!!!**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 001

_**Interlude I**_

_**November 1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** 2008**_

_**Orlando**_

Jeff and Shawn had been lost in discussion during the whole flight and even after the plane had landed weren't listening to anyone but themselves, Hunter stopping at their row and chuckling **"You wanna stay here boys?", "No", "Then move it guys, party time is starting"**, grinning they got up **"Yeah, halleluja, I'm looking forward to chill at the beach in an hour tops", "Then move it faster Shawn"**, they got up and got out, Hunter behind them, none of them noticed that Jeff and Shawn had forgotten something that John Morrison quickly grabbed and put discretely away, giving Mike Mizanin a cocky smirk…

They all got their luggage and took rentals and drove to the hotel, Jeff rooming with his brother, Shawn with Hunter, Glen with Kane, Rey with Dave, Austin taking a single room, his eyes on Phil's ass and making Mark chuckle **"Steve behave"**, Phil turned, he was checking in with Kofi and looked at the Deadman questiongly, Mark giving him a friendly smile, Steve grinning **"Hey, I'm only here as a guest and I really want to enjoy myself"**, Phil looked at him and shyly smiled **"A week beach will be more than fun", "Oh yes kid, fun ha"**

It took a little longer than an hour until they all felt sand under their feet, Hunter and Dave having gone to the gym for a little work-out, Shawn immediately getting a spot in the shadows under a nice palm, Jeff joining him with cards and dices and a hidden Vodka bottle, Matt sighing, knowing what they were up for since he had seen Jeff get the bottle **"Guys, drinking in the sun isn't intelligent", "It technically is in the shadows Matt", "I thought you wanted to come and surf with me bro", "Later, I first wanna chill a little"**, Mark joined Shawn and Jeff, grabbing them both by the arm **"Listen, both of you, you won't act like this is spring break kids, no hard liquor at the beach"**, Shawn grinned, a bottle of Tequila hidden behind his back **"Only a couple of shots, don't be like that, we'll behave", "I hope so… I will keep your brother company", "You surf?", "Yes, why are you looking like that now Hardy", "No, I just didn't picture you as a surfer that's all, I honestly don't like it that much, thanx for going with Matt", "Behave kid"**, Austin came marching towards them, shirtless with his boots on, Mark shaking his head amused **"You're still doing that", "Yeah, can't stand sand between my toes", "Well, I am off surfing", "Not too old for that, Mark?", "Screw you Steve"**

Mike and John had the laughter of their lives, sitting on a bed in their room and going through what the other two men had forgotten, actually at one point Jeff had started drawing and Shawn had suggested a couple of things, John was looking at one with Kane and Rey on, Rey on a stick over a fire and Kane sitting in front of the fire, with an evil smirk on his face and chewing on an arm, Shawn had added when Jeff had finished it "Sweet Love" and had drawn sugar-cubes on the arm, Mike chuckled **"You know what, Rey needs to see that, he'll love it", "Oh yes, but then we won't have it anymore", "Who cares, it will be fun to see him go at Kane", "Well, then let's make sure he gets it"**

Down at the beach, Steve sat down next to Shawn and Jeff **"What you guys up to", "Poker and booze", "Count me in", "If you bring a bottle to the game, no problem"**, Jeff got up **"I'll just go and ha…"**, a voice interrupted him **"Can I join you guys too"**, three heads turned towards Brian Kendrick, Steve looking him up from head to toe before nodding **"But no pot at this table kid", "Hey, no-one will say something here", "I will, so no pot, and a bottle of booze to enter the game"**, Phil who went surfing too and wanted to put his stuff with them shook his head, putting his shirt on Jeff's chair **"No weed but alcohol, uhu, hypocrite", "Punk, don't go there"**, Jeff grinned **"Steve, don't preach to him, he never gets it"**, Jeff and Phil brawled playfully all the way to the sea and threw/pushed each other in the waves, giggling like kids as they splashed each other, Matt sat on his board, shaking his head **"Jeff, will you ever grow up", "Not if I can help it", "Yeah, that I see"**

When Matt, Phil and Mark came back from surfing they found the others giggling and laughing, empty bottles sticking out of the sand, and a mighty number of them, Brian had organised a bottle of Whisky and Steve beer, and the mood was more than merry, Mark sighed and grabbed a glass and poured himself Whisky out **"This is neither serious nor mature", "But it's fun, so lighten up"**, Glen came stomping down the little path that came from the hotel and trailed to the sea and bellowed **"Hardy"**, Jeff jumped up **"Oh oh… Shit, what did I do"**, Shawn shook his head amused** "How should I know", "Damn"**, Jeff moved back and away, still a smirk on his face **"Yes Glen"** and bumped into his brother **"Matt, I think I need your help now, I just don't know what I'm supposed to have done"**

Matt stepped aside making Jeff tumble back **"Hey", "Oh no bro, this is your war, thus your problem, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna have a drink and watch your doom"**, Jeff continued moving backwards into the water, Glen chuckling darkly and following him, Jeff mumbling** "Pff, and lose your only brother", "Oh your brother won't lose his brother Jeff, I'll just punish you", "I was just joking Glen", "Joking ha…"**, Jeff went in further, Glen following **"I can swim too kid, you should stop and take it like a man", "I rather not"**, Jeff saw Randy laying flat on his back on a surfboard and dozing, he quickly swam towards him, laughing more than being scared **"Randy man, I need your help", "Go away Hardy, I'm good here", "Man, we have a Big Red Machine incoming, I think you will suffer too"**, Randy sat up and looked around and saw Kane at a couple of meters, grinning, Jeff got up on the board behind Orton and put his arms around his waist and cuddled against him, making Cody and Manu get up and make their way to help their friend **"Saaaaveeeee meeeeee", "Jeff… Seriously, go through this alone, please, I don't wanna end up in pieces… And damn, now I'm wet, Jeff seriously"**

Glen had reached them and grabbed the board, and flipped it over, making both men take a dive, Randy glaring at Glen **"Hey man, I've got nothing to do with whatever goes on, but you shouldn't hurt Jeff, he just does the shit without thinking you know"**, Glen chuckled darkly **"Yeah I know"**, and pushed Randy under water, continuing his way towards Jeff who couldn't stand where they were, he sighed and tried to swim away but Glen grabbed his ankle and pulled him back **"Well well well Jeff, what should I do with you now?", "Uh, kiss me?", "You're way too drunk", "Hey, I'm not drunk"**, Cody and Manu had reached Randy who was back sitting on the board and keeping an eye on Jeff and Glen, not sure if what was going on was friendly or not, he shushed the two other men **"You guys should head back to the beach", "And if he touches you", "He won't, and as far as I remember, I can defend myself, so please… Byebye"**

Dave had been royally pissed when he had gotten out of the room he shared with Rey after the gym and had found the drawing glued to their door, and the first person crossing his path had been Glen, who had been just as pissed at first when he saw what was on that piece of paper, but after a while had smirked, telling Dave that he actually never had thought about eating Rey, but now that he thought about it it sounded like a good idea, they had indulged in insulting each other and pushing around until Dave had turned and started looking for Rey, now he was standing a meter behind Glen, Randy having taken off with Cody and Manu now that his personal nemesis was in the water, Dave chuckled, approaching Glen and Jeff **"Can I have a piece of him too please, Rey doesn't want to spank him, but I swear he won't sit for a week when I'm done with him"**, Jeff couldn't believe it** "Hey hey hey, guys come on… What is going on… And since when are you guys teaming up", "A drawing where Rey gets eaten by Glen Jeff, and you're one very possible candidate when it comes to the author of the piece of art"**

Jeff tensed in Glen's grip and paled **"Shit… yeah, ok, I admit it"**, cockily adding **"But Michaels gave me the idea, I just gave him my creative talent… But, wait, how do you know", "I had it scotched to my door Jeff"**, Glen still kept Jeff by his waist, not ready to let go, Jeff turned in his grip and looked at Dave, his arms around Glen's neck** "Ha? Shit, I must have forgotten it somewhere… Dave man, I swear, I didn't put it there", "You admit to drawing it though", "So what, it was a joke you know, there were other ones too", "Uh, what were they doing on those?", "Not them, other people"**, Jeff paled even more **"Shit… If they get to them too we'll be in deep shit", "No no kid, you are already in deep shit", "Hey, it was a joke between Shawn and me, no-one else should have seen it"**, seeing the way Jeff reacted Dave's anger vanished somehow and he even managed to smirk** "So who put it on our door?", "I don't know Dave"**

Rey had gotten down with the others and was laughing about the scene unfolding before their eyes in the water, Mark turning his head and asking **"What's going on?"**, Rey took a piece of paper and unfolded it, showing them the drawing, Shawn paling **"Oh shit, how did you get that", "Was on our door", "WHAT?"**, Austin was laughing like a madman as Mark grabbed the drawing and checked it through** "What is that Shawn?", "Jeff and I were fooling around in the plane and we drew things", "Like that?", "Yes, and there were more", "Well nice job guys, who's got them now", "How do I know", "Are the worse ones?", "Uh, maybe", "Shawn", "Yeah, there's one of Hunt and Steph that's not PG-rated, but like really not PG-rated", "Shawn man, how to spoil the fun, we'll have drama thanx to you guys now, just perfect", "We couldn't know someone would steal them from us", "Well, let's hope Stephanie will never see it"**

Shawn got up and made his way over to where both Glen and Dave were playfully pulling Jeff around, who tried to detach somehow but couldn't since he always had at least one grip on his body, he giggled when he saw Shawn swim up **"Yo guys, Jeff isn't guilty"**, Dave grabbed Shawn **"We know, you are", **Shawn got comfy in Dave's arms and looked at Jeff **"Who took them? Got any idea?", "I don't know, I thought they were with my stuff", "Apparently they are not", "Listen Dave, you know we like Rey… And Glen, none of us see you as a Rey-eater, it was just a stupid joke"**, Jeff chuckled **"Yeah, it was a stupid childish joke, sorry"**, keeping one arm around Jeff, Glen played with his hair with his free hand, smiling** "I kinda liked it, can I have one?"**, Dave sighed **"Hey, leave Rey out of it, he doesn't need the bull", "No, I want Jeff to draw me the way he sees me"**, Shawn had some problems not bursting out with laughter **"Uh, I'm sure he will do that for you, right Jeff", "Shut up Shawn"**

The four men made it out of the water, Jeff walking with Shawn and both looking suspiciously at everyone, trying to find out who could have taken the drawings, but somehow everyone seemed guilty to them, they sat down with the others, Mark locked eyes with Jeff who blushed **"Oh kid", "What", "You know very well, what… Mister artist", "It was a joke, damn, I couldn't know that someone else would get his hands on them", "That's your problem, you don't think before acting kid"**, Steve was too amused for his own good, and very glad he had decided to join them in Florida** "There's worse Mark, it ain't his fault, shit happens", "Well, knowing them, the one we saw wasn't the worst one", "Most were kinda nice actually, some were a little teasing…"**, Shawn and Jeff shared a knowing grin which Mark noticed **"Ok, whatelse did you draw?", "Well, like I said, nothing bad actually, people interacting", "People interacting?", "Yeah, there's even one with Hunter and me, so cool down Mark", "I'm don't have to cool down Shawn, I'm just a little fed up with the fact that there's a new drama every two hours", "There's no drama, even Rey finds the drawing funny, right Rey", "Yup, it pictures perfectly what Glen is", "NO, no no no, you leave Glen just as alone as he'll let you Rey, stop teasing each other all the time guys" **

They took cabs to a club after dinner and got comfortable in the VIP area, ordering drinks and continuing their chilling time…

When they got back to the hotel, different _"so-called"_ couples had formed and changing room-mates was making Matt crazy, Jeff had been clinging to Dave for a reason the older Hardy couldn't begin to understand and ignored once Shawn gave him a whispered explanation, himself busy with Brian Kendrick who was so wasted he couldn't stand on his own and was hanging more on Shawn than standing next to him, Austin was busy with Glen, who had gladly accepted his invitation, Hunter having already left with Mark who had promised him the night of his life which Hunter had acknowledged with amusement, Rey pulled Matt along **"Can I room with you, I'm seriously not interested in seeing your brother and David, or better, hear them, throughout the night, seriously man"**, Matt had paled a little at the mention of his younger brother and the Animal, but he could understand Rey perfectly, he didn't want them in his room either** "Me neither, but only if you promise not to talk about it, I just wanna forget what my baby brother will be doing tonight", "Dave is a sweet guy Matt, he won't hurt Jeff", "Psscht, not a word"**

Jeff was a little anxious, and if it hadn't been for Shawn talking him into letting his desire and lust run free he would be nicely laying in his own bed, but Dave had intrigued him too much lately, the glances, the looks, the discrete touches, the interactions they've had had, it had all built up to Jeff really wanting to be possessed by the Animal, and thanx to Shawn he didn't feel like a slut for doing it, so he was standing there, his eyes roaming Dave's body as Dave was contemplating the younger man that had intrigued him just as much as he had Jeff, he sat down after having taken his shirt off, flexing his muscles and smirking as he saw Jeff lick his lips **"Like what you see Jeff?"**, Jeff blushed but smirked back, as cocky as he managed **"Oh yes"**…

While they were teasing each other with looks, Shawn had reached his room, Brian still very attached to him and in the process of biting and sucking on his neck, which didn't make Shawn's action of opening the door any easier, he was glad when he finally managed to open it and yanked Brian inside, closing the door behind him, not one second later Brian's hands and mouth started attacking Shawn who moaned, pressing his body against Kendrick's, Brian gave him a sweet smile, whispering **"You've got no idea how long I've wanted this", "Oh I've got a pretty good idea"**, Shawn made them tumble to the bed, getting rid of their shirts on the way and pushed the smaller man down, but Brian giggled and wrapped his arms around him making him drop too, unfortunately as hot as it had started it ended, Brian falling asleep on him, Shawn laughed as he undressed first Brian then himself and pulled his former protégé into a thight and caring embrace, wrapping himself around him and slowly drifting off too…

While Shawn and Brian were sleeping, Dave leaned back on his arms and gave Jeff a seductive smile **"Well, how about you come and check me up close", "Hummm"**, Jeff walked up to him and sat down on his legs, one leg on each side and started to straddle Dave's chest, his hands roaming it gently, feeling over every muscle and every inch of skin, desire was running through both of their bodies, Jeff leaning down and pressed his lips against Dave's, running his tongue over the older man's lips before deepening it and sliding one hand down Dave's back to press them closer together…

Closer together was exactly what Hunter and Mark were up to too at that moment, clothes already discarded and their naked bodies pressed against one another, hands roaming and scratching and heated kisses being exchanged, Hunter laughing when Mark reversed their positions **"You're one evil guy Mark, why do you always have to top"**, biting and sucking down Hunter's chest Mark smirked** "Because I do"**, Hunter's hands were resting on Mark's back** "You could make an exception for me you know", "I already did more than once Paul", "Uh… Please?"**, Mark spread Hunter's legs, more than amused** "No"** and penetrated him all the way without any preparation, Hunter winced, throwing his head back and slapped him on the back, before biting him hard in his arm **"Bastard"**, pressing his hips forward without moving his cock he let Hunter get used to him** "Oh come on, you love it like this", "You could have warned me Mark", "Oh yes, sure Hunter, brace yourself, my cock will fill you very soon, now that's very romantic"**, Hunter's body started to adjust and he started moving his hips a little, sending waves of pleasure through the Deadman** "As if sex with you was ever romantic"**

While the two Topdogs were discussing their sexual encounter, Jeff had started licking down Dave's neck, his arms roaming his shoulders and gripping the rockhard flesh, the Animal's body was a dream come true, rockhard muscles and the smoothest skin he had ever touched, Jeff moaned, not stopping to touch him and he wasn't ashamed to rub his body against his, moaning as pleasure wave over pleasure wave washed over him, Dave grinned seeing Jeff's flushed cheeks and the growing desire and lust in the emerald orbs, he grabbed Jeff and pushed him gently down, his hands touching him everywhere before stopping at his crotch, massaging Jeff through his pants and making him moan loudly **"You like that ha", "Yessssss", "You're too dressed Jeff"**, and he started unbuckling his belt before pulling his pants and underwear down…

Dave pushed Jeff down and spread his legs, his large cock slowly sliding into Jeff's tight hole, the heat that surrended him made the larger man moan deeply, the combination of tight and hot just made him crazy, he had to refrain to not start pounding in and out as hard as his instinct was telling him, Jeff was wiggling underneath him, trying to will his body to adjust quickly, Dave felt so good and all he could think of was that he too wanted him to go faster and deeper **"Dave… Please… Stop teasing me", "I don't wanna hurt you Jeff", "You won't… hurt me…"**, Dave's hands moved down Jeff's chest and grabbed his hips, marvelling a moment at the soft, pale skin and how slim they looked compared to his bigger body, Jeff lifted his hips and pressed against him, making him slide all the way in, Jeff both hissed and moaned as Dave started to pump in and out of his body…

Pumping was something that Mark was doing to, and Hunter enjoyed it just as much as Jeff did, moaning underneath the Deadman and not stopping to stroke his chest, his hips pumping in sync with Mark **"Mark… Please… You're teasing…", "Really?", "Yessss really"**, Mark chuckled **"Poor Game, being teased by the Deadman", "Mark"**, Mark leaned on him and kissed him passionately **"Oh shut up Hunter"** and started trusting quite brutally into his willing body **"Humm yes Mark, harder", "Damn, I wish Stephanie could see you like this"**, Hunter burst out laughing, his arms blocking Mark's body against his **"Asshole, that's quite a turndown, thank you very much Mark"**, Mark grinned **"Not such a turndown"** as his hand gripped Hunter's rockhard cock and squeezed him **"Well, it could have"**, Hunter started to play with his muscles and thightened his grip on Mark's cock who groaned and started pounding into him again…

The quickened pace, the sound of Dave moaning his pleasure low in his throat made Jeff's whole world crumble down, all he could think of, all he could feel was the body above him, his gripped Dave's arms, scratching him while doing so, and pushed his hips even higher, spreading his legs even more, Dave leaned down a little and captured his lips, their moans muffled by their kiss and his trusts becoming faster and deeper, he slid a hand between their bodies and started stroking Jeff who threw his head back and howled, coming a second later and his body tensing, which did it for Dave who followed, coming hard inside of Jeff and dropping on top of him…

Dave spooned behind Jeff, curling around the smaller man, his arms keeping Jeff safely against his chest, he felt satiated and completely content, and he wasn't the only one, Jeff was gently stroking his arm and pushed closer, moaning in pleasure **"I'm just too good like this", "Yup, you fit perfectly in my arms", "I'd say you fit perfectly against me"**, Dave smirked and kissed him on his exposed neck, nibbling gently **"Hey, you'll get me hard again"**, letting one hand roam down and stroking Jeff's cock back to hardness he chuckled** "Would that be bad?"**, he got a low, moaned growl as answer and manoevered his body against Jeff's, sliding into his body and moaning as he rested his head against Jeff's and let him adjust **"Oh yes, you feel so good Jeff"**, Jeff was feeling as if he was already asleep and dreaming, his body shivered and he pushed himself both against Dave's body and his hand, that was playing with his piercing, tucking at it while he started to pound faster and faster into his body, neither man was able to hold out for long, Jeff howled when he felt Dave come and by pure reflex squeezed his cock thightly, he came, his body shaken by tremors, he vaguely heard Dave chuckle and felt him wrap around him before he cuddled closer and fell asleep, a smile on his face, Dave pulled the cover over them and followed him…

Mark and Hunter followed a couple of minutes later, Mark's trusts having hit Hunter's prostate so many times the Game had the impression that his cock wouldn't stop spurting cum, tremors running through his body and making him howl so loud he was sure the whole floor had heard him, and Mark, who came just as loud and hard, collapsing on top of his friend **"Damn Hunter"**, Hunter needed a moment before he chuckled, still panting** "You're not saying… You're allowed to do that again anytime"**, rolling off Hunter and getting comfortable next to him Mark laughed **"Get in line Hunter", "You are really a bastard you know that", "Yes"**, Mark pulled him against himself **"Oh come on, don't pout", "I'm sure as hell not pouting Mark, I'm offended"**, cuddling a little against Hunter and chuckling when he sighed, Mark laughed** "And I'm tired, good night Paul"**

Jeff woke up slowly when he felt a hand roam his back gently, he hid his face against Dave's chest and pouted a little, he knew Dave was a morning person and that his nice and comfortable position would soon be just a memory, Dave chuckled **"You're way too cute for your own good like that", "Does that mean you won't get up", "If you give me a good reason not to", "Well, you're in bed with me, that should be reason enough"**, Dave pulled Jeff completely on top of him and kissed him **"Well, if you give me incentives I'll stay", "Humm, incentives?"**, Jeff started kissing down Dave's neck, his hands caressing Dave's arms as he started sliding southwards, nibbling on his nipples before making his way completely down and without any warning wrapped his mouth around Dave's already hardening member and making him loudly moan **"Hummm, yes Jeff… So good"**, Dave's breath hitched and his mind went into overdrive, the intensity of the sensation left Dave no other option than to close his eyes and he regretted it a little, Jeff looked so hot while going down on him but only the thought made him groan some more, Dave gave his body over to the sensation, Jeff was slowly driving him wild…

A couple of doors further down the hallway, Brian woke and didn't really remember where he was and what he was doing, Shawn snuggled closer and kissed him gently on the cheek **"Good morning", "Good morning, what happened?", "You came with me to my room but unfortunately you fell asleep on me"**, Brian turned in his arms and blushed** "Shit, I'm sorry Shawn", "Well, your loss Brian", "We could… You know…", "Uh, great idea"**, Shawn kissed him tenderly, savouring the moment, Brian felt good against him like that, with his arms stroking Shawn's back and kissing him back…

As Shawn and Brian finally got to what they had wanted all night long, Jeff was humming around Dave's cock, Dave not sure he was still on earth **"Jeeefffff"**, humming some more, Jeff spoke, not letting Dave's cock out of his mouth and making him moan even louder** "Hummm, what", "Bastard…** **Didn't your mom ever tell you it was rude to talk with your mouth full?"**, Jeff grinned, licking the head of the deliciously hard member, his answer a little muffled **"Yup, but she didn't specify when"**, Dave grabbed him and pulled him up, kissing him **"You'll make me come if you continue like that"**, Jeff smirked** "Ain't that the reason I'm doing it anyways?"**, Dave squeezed Jeff's butt and pushed him down, gliding on top of him **"You need to be taken care of too Jeff"**, and he let his tongue trail over Jeff's chest…

Brian was moving lower too, stroking over Shawn's legs, he bent down and placed light kissed all along from his calves to his thighs, Shawn moaning and shivering under his tender administrations, he kissed his way to his groin, licking the head of his cock **"Brian… Stop teasing me like that", "You'd rather have me impaled on your thick cock? Being buried deep inside of me?"**, Shawn's eyes flew open and he smirked **"Who taught you to be this naughty", "You make me think bad things Shawn", "Uhu, I see"**, Shawn had his hands resting on Brian's thighs **"And I really would love to be deep inside of you Brian"**, Kendrick grinned and leaned back down, his mouth back on Shawn's cock and sucking him wet before sitting up a little and positioning himself over it **"You're sure you wanna ride me", "Oh yes Shawn"** and Brian was already lowering his hips with Shawn's help who guided his cock slowly into Kendrick, who moaned and hissed and sank further down…

While Jeff was wiggling and howling under Dave who was licking his cock before taking the head in his mouth and let his tongue play with the piercing, Shawn was having the impression of a huge explosion rattling his whole body, Brian was feeling so thight that he feared he'd come on the spot **"Oh my god… Brian…"**, Shawn concentrated on forcing his hips to stay down and gripped Brian's thighs hard, that just added to Kendrick's pleasure, his muscles were relaxed and feeling Shawn deep inside made him moan, Brian locked eyes with Shawn and let his body sink completely, Shawn couldn't stay put anymore and bucked, the feeling nearly too much to bear, and the sensations only increased when Brian started slowly lifting his hips before plunging down again, Shawn groaning in pleasure and moving a hand to Brian's cock and starting to stroke him in rhythm **"Humm yes Shawn"**, Brian's pace increased at every up-and-down movement, his hands on Shawn's chest to balance himself, it didn't take long before they both came and collapsed on the bed, snuggling close and dozing…

Dave had stopped his sweet torture with his mouth and had moved to lay next to Jeff, facing him and squeezed both of their cocks thightly together with his hand, Jeff's head back and loud groans echoing in the room as he was stroking them both, Jeff gripping and scratching him when he felt Dave's thumb start to play with the piercing **"Dave… I won't last…"**, and Dave knew he wouldn't either, he captured Jeff's lips and started stroking them harder and within a minute they both came, Jeff cuddling up to him and Dave smirking and getting up, still panting but pulling Jeff along **"We need a shower", "We need sleep… Cuddle-time… Hugs and dozing Dave", "No, a shower and the gym"**

After a long shower they arrived at the restaurant, a little late for breakfast so they decided to wait an hour and have lunch later, Jeff wanting to chill at the beach and Dave making his way to the gym, Jeff walked to the beach and decided to do the drawing for Glen, laying on his chest on a chair and drawing he didn't sense Mark arrive, who leaned over him and whistled **"Nice drawing, didn't know my brother could be that good looking", "Mark", "Sorry for startling you"**, Mark sat down on the chair next to his and stretched **"So, how was your night", "Perfectly well, and yours", "Perfectly well… So how's the Animal?"**, Jeff blushed and hid his face in his arms** "Mark…", "What, can't I ask?", "Uh, it's kinda personal you know", "So what, there's no-one here besides us"**

Jeff put his bloc away and curled up facing Mark **"He's so hot, I mean that rock hard body, it's just wow… It was like… I don't know, it just was way too good", "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself", "So how was Hunter"**, Mark looked at Jeff and he sighed, seeing the younger man stare at him with a sad look clouding his shiny emerald eyes **"Jeff, you'll get your chance with Hunt, I know that, the time just ain't right yet", "He'll never feel for me what I feel for him Mark"**, Mark knew more about the whole situation than he could admit to Jeff, so all he asked was** "How can you know that?", "I just do" **

Hunter arrived and sat down on the edge of Jeff's chair, one hand resting casually on Jeff's closest leg **"What do you know kid?", "Nothing", "We were talking about something personal Hunt", "About Dave ha? How's the Animal in bed? You're able of walking?"**, Jeff kicked him, his cheeks fire-red** "Hunter", "So where is he? You topped him and he's the one destroyed?"**, Jeff grabbed him with his legs and pulled him down while he playfully punched him** "Hunter, stop it"**, Mark observed them bicker and wrestle a little with the result that both men ended in the sand but that didn't stop them, it warmed his dark Phenom heart to see Jeff laugh genuinly around Hunter who looked pretty happy too **"Guys come on, behave, this is not some hostel, this is a classy hotel, you should behave"**, getting back up and pulling Jeff up too Hunter chuckled** "Oh Mark chill a little… How about you go and get us drinks Jeff?", "What am I? Your servant?", "No, a friend, but if you're thinking you're too good for that, what do you drink your majesty? I'll get it", "No, it's cool, sorry, I'll go", "No, I'll go now, so what do you want", "Whatever"**, Mark sighed and ordered **"Jeff, go get us beer please", "Ok"**

The second Jeff was out of sight Mark motioned Hunter to come closer **"You're making him nervous Paul", "And I should", "That's not the way you're gonna get what you want you know… He's all shy around you, when you guys aren't feuding, so why don't you be the mature one and make the first move"**, the Game vividly shook his head, answering a little too quickly for Mark's taste** "Never", "Hunter…", "Never, and in all honesty, I'm ok with how the situation is for now", "Oh, ok, my mistake Paul", "Hey, I admit I start trusting him again, he's working hard and not doing stupid things, but that's all Mark, I can't… Not yet", "Ok ok", "But Mark, not jealous knowing Jeff is fooling around with your brother and Dave and who knows who", "No… Jeff and I are friends, close friends, and even if I have to admit I love feeling his body pressed to mine I'm not in love with him, I care a lot yes, but it's not romantic love or anything that would make me susceptible to jealousy", "Uh", "But you Paul, not jealous knowing that marvellous body you crave for is fooling around with Glen, Dave and me?", "Don't know what you're talking about Deadman", "Really?"**

Jeff had ordered beer and a bottle of Whisky, hoping it would amend for his childish and impulsive reaction, he arrived and saw them both lost in a discussion, he stopped a couple of feet away **"Am I interrupting?"**, Mark gave him a smile and shook his head** "No Jeff, get over here", "Listen Hunter, sorry, I know I shouldn't have reacted that way, somehow whatever I do I do it wrong", "Don't be silly Jeff"**, Jeff sat back down **"I sometimes just am too stupid for my own good", "Come on kid, stop that now, ok you could have reacted differently but it's not the end of the world, we'll just forget about it, ok?", "Ok"**

Dave was at the gym when Rey arrived and jumped from behind on his back **"Hello Animal", "Hey Rey, you're ok?", "Yup, and you?", "Perfect", "Sooo, tell me, how was your night", "Perfect", "Details man", "Oh no, just as much as I really hope we can do it again", "So Jeff is good in bed", "Oh yes", "Glad you had a good night my friend", "And you? Matt didn't snore?", "Nope, he's actually a very nice guy… Listen, you gonna have lunch with us?", "Yes, I'm hungry, we missed breakfast"**, Rey smirked amused **"Really? You and getting up late? Wow", "Well, I had good reasons"**, Rey gave his friend a wicked smile** "I can imagine that"**, Matt was waiting for them at the entrance to the restaurant **"Hey Dave, where's my brother", "Said he'd go to the beach", "Oh, ok, he ok?", "No, I demolished him Hardy", "You're not funny Dave", "No, you're not funny Matt"**

They found Jeff with Hunter and Mark, Matt sighing **"Why is it that everytime I see you you're drinking", "Don't know bro, want a glass?", "No"**, Dave ruffled through Jeff's hair, sitting down behind him **"But you can serve me one Jeff"**, Mark gave him a smile and made some space for Matt and Rey, his eyes on Dave and Jeff and grinning amused, especially since he had noticed a little frown on Hunter's face when Dave had sat down behind Jeff and put his arms casually around the smaller man who looked pretty content in his position and leaned back after having handed him a glass of Whisky…

Hunter stretched, he was way to comfortable to move far **"Let's have lunch here guys", "Ha? How do you want to do that?", "Just order?", "And someone has to go to the buffet for you or what?", "Hey, I'm the King of Kings guys, I can demand such things", "Oh my god, I should have stayed in bed"**, they turned to face Glen and Steve who had just arrived, Mark smirking **"Well look who's there, I started missing you bro", "Don't get silly Mark", "Uh, bad mood", "No, tired", "Uh, heavy night?", "Yes"**, Jeff turned his head and grinned **"Hey", "Hey kid, well I see you didn't get bored", "Nope, no boredom at all"**, motioning to Dave and sitting down Glen asked amused** "That Animal any good in the sack?"**, Jeff blushed and Dave smirked **"Hey hey hey, stop it immediately"**, Matt nodding **"Yeah, there's people here who are not interested in details", "Your loss Hardy"**, Rey smirked, giving Glen a dark and evil glare **"I don't need details either", "Why don't you just shut up Rey, before I start pounding you all over the beach", "Fuck you", "No, fuck you", "GUYS, stop it… I'm not taking that kinda shit anymore, Glen, get a grip dammit", "He started it", "No bro, this time it definetely was you"**

Jeff sighed sadly, stirring up Dave's protective side **"Hey… Don't let it get to you Jeff"**, Dave hugged him tenderly and bit him playfully on the cheek, making Jeff giggle a little **"Hey", "Yeah, that's better, ignore those two… And Glen, leave Rey in peace, or I'll make you feel sorry", "Why don't you make me feel sorry immediately Dave, ha, let's settle this", "GUYS, stop it, I meant it dammit, Dave, get busy with Jeff or Hunter or someone, just leave Glen alone", "Oh, I'll leave him alone if he shuts the fuck up", "You better stop"**, Steve coughed annoyed **"You should all stop it guys, damn, this has really become kindergarden"**, Glen wasn't done and smirked amused** "Yeah, and Rey is the best example of the babies that are now taking over the WWE", "HEY"**, Mark got up, his mood aggravated **"Ok, that was it, I'm gonna have lunch"**, detaching from Dave Jeff asked him, his eyes pleading** "Can I join you?", "Sure kid, all those who will behave and act civilised are allowed on my table", "I want to eat here", "Hunter, don't you start it now… We can ask for a barbecue on the beach for tonight", "Ah, that's a nice idea Deadman", "It's mine, of course it is"**

When they arrived at the restaurant, Shawn and Brian had just gotten there too, Jeff grinning **"Uh, you guys spend the night together", "Very good Jeff, I see you remember, so Dave didn't pound your brain out of your body", "Hey"**, Shawn and Jeff made it to the buffet, whispering and giggling like schoolgirls, Brian was pushed there by Hunter **"Move it Brian", "Hey", "Hey yourself… How are you doing kid?", "Fine and you", "Perfect"**

They spend the afternoon chilling at the beach, and had dinner at the hotel, Vince had asked for them to be in Tampa at noon at latest, this whole holiday-idea not really upgrading his mood since he knew in what kinda shape some of them had arrived last time they had had the idea, Mark and Hunter promised there would only be topfit men in the best of the moods and shushed everybody to bed at midnight, Matt clinging to his brother **"One more night of sleep and we'll be together in the ring", "Yeah man, I'm so excited I'm not sure I'll be able of sleeping tonight"**, Matt jumped him and started to playfully strangle him **"You better be in good shape for our match", "Heyyyy, I will, I am in great shape"**, throwing Jeff unto the bed and laughing, Matt started undressing to get ready for bed **"That I noticed, you're really in great shape Jeff, just continue like that", "Oh I will"**

Matt walked to the bathroom as Jeff started undressing too and followed him **"It will be so cool"**, **"Yes, the Hardy Boyz reunited"**, pushing past his brother Jeff smirked** "Yups", "Listen Jeff, I just want you to know that I'm cool with whatever you do, as long as you're okay with it too", "I'm feeling perfect Matt, Dave is a real sweet guy and I wanted to spend a night with him for quite a while, I'm only happy for him to have accepted me as his mate", "Hey, he better be content and proud about that, you're one hell of a catch"**

Jeff finished brushing his teeth and hugged his brother, hiding his face in his neck and hair** "Thanx bro", "Hey, it's only the truth, so…"**, Jeff moved back, staring at him **"Yeah?", "One guy who got your interest for like… like a longer relationship,"**, Jeff finished and passed his brother, a little blushing** "No"**, Matt followed him** "Uhu, so who is it?"**, sliding under his covers Jeff pouted a little, not able to lock eyes with his older brother **"No-one Matt", "Come on Jeff, you know your secret will be safe with me", "There is no-one", "Jeffrey Nero, how dare you lie to your older brother like that"**, Jeff flinched a little and locked eyes with Matt **"You won't get mad right", "No, never, you're my baby brother Jeff", "Ok"**, Jeff inhaled deeply **"I'm kinda… I'm a little… I… I… Hunter"**

Matt stared at him, and inhaled before exhaling deeply **"Paul? As in the Game?", "Yeah", "Wow", "What", "No, nothing, I mean, wow, hell, how do you plan on ever, like ever, date him? With Stephanie McMahon being the mother of his kids and all? Or do you think it will profite you?", "WHAT? Have you lost it… I like him… That's all", "And there I was thinking you'd settle with Kane or Dave… Or even Mark… Wow", "What?", "Well, Mark is…"**, Jeff got up, aggravated and screaming **"Mark is like… is like an older brother to me… A mentor… Someone helping me and loving me… How do you dare…"**, Matt joined him, a little hurt all of a sudden** "He fucks you… Shares you with Glen, with who knows whoelse… So pardon me for not liking him too much", "Excuse-me? Mark cares for me", "I care for you… I'm your brother…", "Ok, then accept my life", "I do… But you should settle for someone", "As should you", "I don't have anyone in my life", "Me neither", "And Hunter?", "He's an inacheviebable thing Matt", "Hummm", "What?", "He likes you Jeff, so don't think you can't get him, I'm sure you'll…", "Now all of a sudden", "Jeff, I want to see you happy… And if Paul can make you happy, I'm cool with it", "Thanx Matt but I won't end with Paul, this ain't a fairytale, this is my life…", "Wow, you above all shouldn't be saying something like that, Jeff, you've got all to have it end like a fairytale, so just go for it…"**

Matt detached from Jeff and kissed him tenderly, before heading for his bed and falling asleep…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Finally, I could have continued but then it would have taken even longer before it would have been posted so I hope you'll liked it :-)_


	18. Chapter 13A

**Disclaimer****: **_None of those beautiful males belong to me, they belong to themselves, Orlando belongs to the maire and the people who reside there, the WWE belongs to Vince and I am left with the words and spelling abnormities I create hehe… There are parts where I took the ring speeches they way they were at the Show, those belong to the storywriters…_

**Notes****:**

_--- I know they were in Europe for many Shows, but I chose to ignore that fact, would have become way to hard to find out when they were where, plus, since some Shows had been recorded and where shown while they were there, it will become a pure chaos_

_--- Yet again the chapter got way to big, so I split it up, here's the first part covering the 800__th__ Raw Episode :-), the next one will have the ECW show, Smackdown and the days inbetween in ;), oh, and yes, smut hehehe_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 13 Part 1

_**Raw 800**__**th**___

_**November 3**__**rd**__** 2008**_

_**Tampa**_

Jeff woke when the alarm went off and sweared, he hadn't really slept well and still felt exhausted, Matt grinning at him as he had gotten up a little earlier and had already taken a shower **"Good morning sleepyhead"**, hiding his head in the pillow and pulling the cover over himself Jeff mumbled** "What time is it?", "Nine thirty bro, so you're still got a little time"**, Jeff stretched and yawned and curled up, closing his eyes again **"Jeff, come on, get up", "Twenty minutes", "Bro", "Please?", "Ok, I'll check my mails and I'll wake you", "Thank you, you're too kind"**, Jeff had the feeling the twenty minutes, actually Matt had given him a good half hour, had passed in a second, and getting dressed he had a huge frown on his face **"Oh come on bro", "I'm dead", "We have a match together", "I know, and that's the only thing getting me to move my ass", "And the fact you wanted to dye your hair Jeff", "Damn, yeah, thanx for reminding me"**

Jeff arrived at the breakfast table at ten fifteen wearing shades and grumbling more than actually speaking, he sat down with only coffee and got smirks as rewards **"No good night Jeff?", "No, nine hours of sleep and I'm feeling like dead", "Not good, got a match…"**, Jeff interrupted Shawn** "Yeah I know, thank you", "You can still rest this afternoon", "I was not thinking of anything else", s**ince Mark and Hunter decided that they would leave around ten thirty, that's when they left, Jeff driving with Mark on his bike that had been travelling with some of the equipment and had been delivered the night before so he could relax a little, Glen, Matt and Shawn in a car with Hunter…

Mark and Jeff arrived ahead of the others and got comfortable in their respective locker rooms, Mark making it to Vince's office for a match tonight, he was more than pissed at JBL for having attacked Shawn a couple of days prior and wanted to punish him personally, Vince agreed and Mark left his office again to go and inhale the eerie empty-arena atmosphere, Jeff was sharing one with his brother, Phil, Kofi, Rey and Shawn, Glen with Mark and Hunter, it had been Vince's call, Steve had quoted it with _"bullshit"_ not understanding why the guys couldn't choose themselves, Jeff had only put his bag down and had joined Mark at ringside, chilling in the empty arena and watching the ring being build up, after ten minutes they started hearing commotion and knew the others had arrived too…

They met with Hunter, Shawn, Matt and the others at the catering area and indulged in Vince's last instructions, which they knew would change throughout the afternoon anyways, but at least he was bugging them and feeling good, after their lunch Jeff found himself a little spot to curl down and take a nap in his locker room, Matt woke him around four, shaking him softly **"Hey bro… Wake up", "Humm… Go away", "Jeff, you should start waking", "No"**, Matt shook him and pulled him into his arms, actually sitting down with Jeff nearly all the way in his lap** "Yes"**, Jeff got comfortable against him and yawned **"You are so mean", "You always used to say that", "Then it has to be true"**, Jeff stretched and put a kiss on Matt's cheek **"Thank you Matt", "For?", "Being there for me"**, Matt hugged him **"You're my brother, you're a freak, but that only makes me love you more… Need help with your hair?", "Yes, please"**

Mark came looking for Jeff, he couldn't admit it so he didn't act anything but Undertaker'ish and blasted in, Jeff sitting there, a little bored and waiting for his hair to be dyed and surfing on the net on his brother's pc **"Hey Mark", "Jeff, you ok?", "Yeah, this shit needs to soak in another ten minutes and then I can finally start to get ready", "You've got over two hours to go Jeff, relax, I just needed a place without my brother", "Glen?", "Uh, he's the only brother I know of", "What did he do?"**, Mark sat down and rolled his eyes **"Rey…", "Damn", "Yup, do you know why they hate each other?", "No, never said anything, nor Dave for the matter", "Oh yes, Dave, he found you when you slept", "This his sweater?", "I suppose… I think he likes you", "Stop it", "Geez Jeff, relax, I'm not attacking you, don't get snappy", "I'm not snappy", "Oh yes you are"**

Both Matt and Mark helped Jeff wash the dye out of his hair, and left him alone to change, Mark getting ready in his locker room and Matt next to Jeff, hearing the music blast out of his headphones, he pulled them out, Jeff startled, turning to him **"Sorry, you're gonna go deaf", "No, I will die on a heart attack caused by you", "Sorry, it was way to loud", "It was perfect"**, Phil handed Jeff small amps **"Plug it to them… We can all hear it"**, ten seconds later everybody could listen to Jeff's demo as they changed…

Randy was the first up, he was still angry and pissed and was quite unbearable, he passed Jeff who grinned at him and got a smirk in return **"You're checking me out Hardy?", "Never would do that, what are you up to", "I just want Steph and Shane to talk to me"**, Matt frowned a little, all he wanted to do is have the match with his brother at his side, not Orton somewhere in range** "Uh, you know we're up now, right", "I won't bug you guys, I'll just be there, I need to talk to them, really…"**, stopping and turning, Randy locked eyes with Jeff and softly whispered** "…Oh and Jeff, great facepaint"**, Jeff smirked as Randy got to the ring and announced what he had to say, commenting it **"He has a huge attention problem, he always wants to be the center of it", "I just hope he stays out of our match", "Why would he intervene?", "Cause he's an ass", "No, don't think so"** Randy finished then got as comfortable as he could at ring side and watched the brothers enter…

Jeff and Matt enjoyed their entrance, both fueled up and ready to annihilate Brian and Montel, Matt locked eyes with Randy for a moment and gave him an sarcastic grin, Randy grinning just as sickly back, Matt felt Jeff pass by his back and he knew his younger brother was on the turnbuckle, a silly jump as he always called it, he had been there to witness him try and perfection it and had seen him drop, and sometimes hurt himself, so many times he had always believed Jeff would never be able to do it, even if never and impossible were foreign to what caracterized his younger brother, what he didn't see was the little smile Jeff and Randy exchanged, Randy wondering, like always when Jeff jumped up like that how he managed to keep his balance and trying to find it out, his eyes locked first on Jeff's butt before travelling up his body and locking with his eyes and imagining what it would be to be in a bed with him in a non-hostile situation, as far as he remembered Jeff, he was a dot that became bigger and crushed full weight on top of him…

Randy was genuinly grinning back when Matt locked eyes with him too but started to frown when he saw the Highlight they were showing, Jeff's great flight down on him on January 14th, Jeff smirked, remembering it and quite astonished that Vince would show a match with him competing as a Highlight and he looked at Randy, flashing him a magnificent smirk nodding, Randy responded by nodding too, there was definetely nothing to say about that move and he had long forgiven the younger Hardy for having had the guts to pull it off, and when alone had to admit it gave him the hots for Jeff…

Montel arrived before Brian and Ezekiel, preferring to wait for entering the ring, not like Brian who just entered and danced teasingly through the ring, the match started with Montel and Jeff, Jeff mouthing back when Montel started his dirty talk, he had beaten him so many times he knew this would be a walk in the park, but Montel countered pretty rapidly, he had a couple of muscles on Jeff and in a straightly strength game Jeff was bound to end up on the mat, but Jeff was quicker and got his brother tagged in, they double-teamed him and Matt went for the pin, Montel managed to buck out, Matt tagging his brother back in…

Jeff was pinning Montel and Brian got close, trying to reach and pull his hair but Montel bucked out anyways, Jeff trying to grab Brian who got out of his way very fast smirking, but got tagged in by Montel after MVP got out of a move and made Jeff crush on his back, Brian started targetting Jeff's already hurting back, kicking him and doing his best to not let him tag Matt in, whispering **"Sorry gorgous"**, after a kick to temple Jeff was a little out and was trying to catch his breath, he felt Kendrick pin him again** "You're kidding me", "No no", "Oh yes"**, Jeff reversed the situation and tagged Matt back in, Jeff laying on the ring border and panting, Brian tagging Montel back in…

Matt didn't like Montel more than Jeff did and made him suffer, getting Brian down too when he tried to intervene, and continued on punishing Montel, unfortunately the pin got interrupted by Kendrick and a kick to Matt's head, luckily for Matt it didn't hurt as much as it was intended to, and kharma struck back… Jeff performed his Swanton, it was completely illegal but Brian and Montel had pulled stunts like that too, he rolled out at the speed of light, Matt going for the pin and getting the win, they both were grinning, completely happy and content with their achievement, Randy nodded with a smirk on his face as Jeff was catching his breath outside the ring and mouthed discretely to him **"Hope you won't have to sit there for too long"**, there was a short flicker of a smile on Randy's face as he mouthed back** "I'll manage… Great match Jeff, you and your brother rock"**

Jeff and Matt came backstage completely happy and laughing, Shawn grinning **"Nice match guys", "Thanx"**, William Regal, standing there ready for his match nodded, patting Jeff's shoulder **"Another great match, good work Jeff", "Thanx Darren… Good luck with the Battle-Royal man", "Thank you kid"**, Jeff walked up to Shawn who had changed into his D-Generation X attire and was jumping around like a maniac **"Shawn, that ex-protégé of yours is a little too cocky"**, the person in question arrived, Ezekiel at his side, Shawn grabbed Brian into a headlock and ruffled through his hair, laughing **"Yeah ha, did a perfect job on this one"**, Brian giggled and gave Shawn a sappy and overdone kiss on the cheek before detaching and dancing around them **"I am just the cutest and the best… And now I'm heading off to take a shower, if someone wants to join me, by all means do it"**, and he strutted off, with a grim looking Ezekiel on his tail…

Jeff laughed, tears in his eyes **"He's nuts", "Yes, says you ha", "Hey, I don't invite everyone to my shower", "You should", "No, the only one who can join me is Matt"**, Shawn made some funny sounds, laughing **"Now that is something new, I thought Matt wasn't into guys"**, Matt frowned, one arm around Jeff's neck** "Screw you, you perverted prick"**, he pulled his brother along to their locker room **"I can't believe he said that", "Relax Matt, you know how Shawn is, he was joking"**, Matt pulled a frown and pushed Jeff inside** "I know, but still, the thought of it…"**, Jeff gave him an angelic smile and a nice spank to the butt** "What, you've got a nice ass Matt", "JEFF"**, Jeff smirked amused** "Sorry bro, anyways Dave's is nicer", "JEFF"**, Kofi and Phil were sitting there and talking and both started laughing, Jeff smirking **"I swear you guys, Dave's ass should be illegal, but really illegal", "Thank you for the information", "Soft skin, rockhard muscles all over the place", "Jeff, please, stop it, I wouldn't want to have to hear you go through all of his anatomy"**, Jeff started undressing and headed of to the shower room, laughing **"Your loss Matt"**

Jeff burst out laughing, sitting back down next to Shawn after his shower when Shane was at last talking to Randy in the ring, Shawn crooking an eyebrow **"What?", "I knew he was ready", "Ha?"**, Jeff shrugged his shoulders amused** "He told me, but I promised to keep my mouth shut"**, Matt, sitting on Jeff's other side shook his head** "Why would Orton tell you something like that", "We were in the gym and he was working out too, and we talked"**, Shawn was glad nor Hunter nor Mark were there, they would have spanked Jeff for having kept back such an information, he only muttered** "He's an asshole, and making up the best excuses", "Yes he is, but a fucking sexy one, don't you think"**, his eyes on Randy, Shawn licked his lips **"Undoubtly but I'm glad he's getting some shit thrown back at him for once", "Yeah, Phil is still more than pissed at him", "Well, he better watch his health or he will be out for real after this match"**

Phil was jumping up and down, smirking **"Oh yes, I really start appreciating Shane guys", "Well, I think Randy wouldn't agree"**, Randy passed them, not looking at anyone and royally pissed and headed off to get changed, as Kozlov passed them and Jeff quivered a little **"I so hate that guy", "Emotionless bastard", "Yeah"**, but the next man passing made them all laugh their asses of **"Poor Charlie", "Yeah, will be owned by the Mauler in thirty seconds"** and he was, they were all laughing besides Jeff who stared evily at Vladimir when he passed them again, Shawn getting up and squeezing his shoulder **"Calm Jeff, Calm, I know he pisses you off", "I'm calm, I just made sure he wouldn't jump me from behind"**, Shawn started whistling** "Hello Hello, now does Dave look sexy or what", "Hell yeah"**, Mark shook his head** "Guys guys guys, come on", "No, I mean the sun really gave him the sexiest tan", "Shawn, stop it", "But he's right", "And you too kid", "You're all jealous"**

Hunter arrived in his DX-attire and grinned, stopping behind his friend **"Shawn… Ready to suck it?"**, Shawn was playing around with his sticks and smirked mischieviously** "Oh hell Yeah"**, Steve smirked **"That's my line Michaels"**, Shawn slapped him on the head with his sticks before kissing him on the same spot **"Relax rattlesnake, relax", "Can I have sticks too pleaseeeee"**, Shawn laughed and locked eyes with Jeff** "Those who touched Steve?"**, Steve rolled his eyes **"How old are you?"**, Jeff didn't acknowledge Steve, he just mumbled, giving Shawn a grin** "32 and I don't care, I just want some"**, Shawn threw him his pair and fished another one out of his back-pocket **"Have fun with them Jeff"**

Jeff sighed when they had made it to the ring, biting around on the sticks, Matt looking at him **"What now bro?"**, Jeff slapped Matt a couple of times with his sticks on the leg and leaned on him, sighing** "It would have been a blast to wrestle them you know, you and me kicking their butts", "Oh shit yes"**, Hunter and Shawn were one hundred percent in DX mode, they had been all day, they goofed around in the ring, and as they were getting ready to do their signature move, Shawn interrupted Hunter, there was something that had been bugging him since last week when he had gone with Jeff to watch the ECW-Show, and he needed to adress it, he had given the tech guys the needed footage before making it to the ring, he pulled an upset face and started **"You know what, I'm not ready", "I'm not ready I can't do this… Look, I was watching ECW last week, Miz and Morrison, they were mocking us, and it was pretty harsh, I think you might wanna see this, pretty stiff"**, a footage was shown were Mike and John were mocking them with dressed up guys acting as DX…

Backstage Jeff was annoying everyone with his sticks, up to the point where Mark just grabbed them and put them away **"Hey that's like a first attack", "Yes Jeff, and if you continue I swear the second will follow immediately"**, pouting a little Jeff concentrated on what was happening in the ring **"Shawn wanted to kick their asses last week when they pulled that stunt", "Ah yeah, he was with you at the ECW show", "Yeah"**

Shawn and Hunter watched it flabbergasted, giving each other funny glances, as if they were really shocked, Shawn starting to pace, he had to will a huge grin away as he played the shocked and upset one **"That could have been us, do you realise that, that could have been us…"**, Shawn stopped before Hunter and continued, a smirk on his face and his voice dripping with irony** "I mean, think about the genius of that, they dress up two guys to look just like us, okay, and then they went out there and beat the tar out of them, that's revolutionary, that's innovative, I mean that hasn't been done since, you know, I don't know… Like last week"**, Hunter interrupted him smirking **"Actually no, someone did it in seg 4"**, Shawn nodded amused **"Good point, good point, but I think what we need to focus on more, than anything else… Did you notice the size of your nose"**, Hunter was glad they had talked it over and that he was a very good actor, he stared in disbelief at Shawn who continued as if he was talking about the weather** "I mean I never really stepped back and noticed it, we've known each other for so long I've probably just gotten used to it, but that thing is gigantic", "It's not really that big, it's the camera that adds ten pounds", "How many cameras did they have on that thing…"**

They were all laughing to the tears, well all besides Mike and John who stood there and waited for them to finish to make their way to the ring, and they could pretty clearly see why Hunter and Shawn were doing that, and it made their jokes look lamer, and their mood wasn't going to improve…

Shawn continued **"Besides… The part that really sends me over the edge, they did the unforgivable, they mocked the chaps brother, I've got news for you, I put up with a lot, you can mock my kids, you can punch my wife in the face but I've got news for you, nobody but nobody mocks the chaps, that's were I draw the line"**, Hunter nodded** "Mocking the chaps is crossing the line, but I'll tell you what, right now, the part that really made me mad is when they started getting on you for losing your hair, there's no reason to go after you for going bald"**, Shawn pulled a pouty, shocked face again, immediately interrupting him** "Ho ho ho ho ho"** and playing his part perfectly, he and Hunter had worked out a couple of things to amuse the crowd and get back at Miz and Morrison, they had included mocking themselves just for the fun of it…

Shawn put his hat back up, looking around as if he was making sure no-one had seen it** "I don't recall them saying anything about, you know, that… that situation…", "I'm pretty sure they did", "No, no I was standing right here with you watching it" "I just assumed…."**, Shawn got in his face** "I don't think so", "It's obvious", "Well never speak of this again", "Anyway, I think we can get through this Shawn, the thing is, those guys said they were in highschool when we got started", "Stings a little bit, stings", "While we were out here revolutionizing this industry, they were… they were… Well let's take a look"**, a footage of their own started, with old pictures of Miz and Morrison, Mike first, who standing backstage frowned and sulked **"Now that is the Miz in high school, that's his senior class picture, and don't let him belittle himself, the Miz is quite an athlete, this is right after he took second in the Kentucky derby"**, Shawn smirked and made sounds like a horse, Hunter looking at the ring announcer **"No offense Lillian"** and he continued, and John who had been laughing and mocking Mike two seconds ago was the one frowning **"Now here is John Morrison, assuming a position that he would assume for years to come at reststops all around the country… Those two guys to me Shawn, look like guys that got beat up every day in highschool, and I tell you what"**, **"Tonight is gonna be no different"**, Hunter lay his arm casually on Shawn's shoulder and leaned on him **"So Shawn, I'll ask you one more time… Are you ready"**, Shawn screamed, smirking a bit** "I'm ready"**

But before they could continue theer was another little taunt towards Miz and Shawn sat down in a corner and frowned, playing ill **"I don't feel so well now"**, Hunter smirked and waited for him to join him** "Then, for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching around the world…"** Hunter just had to add another little provocation** "…And for Miz and Morrison, because they have a dream, no, not to stand in the ring with DX, no, they have a dream that they one day will be able to enjoy the same rights and privileges as any other couple in the United States, the right to be able to marry and start their own family"**, Shawn wiped an imaginary tear away** "…With that in mind, for Miz and Morrison… Uuuuh, let's get ready to suck it", "And if you're not down with that…"** both John and Mike had started getting more pissed by the minute and interrupted Shawn having their entrance song started…

Hunter started the match with John, who went straight at him, whispering **"You'll end up hurt old man", "Oh my, watch it John, I will show you pain"** and Hunter performed a clothesline on Morrison who ended up in pain on the mat and rolling towards Mike to tag him in as Hunter tagged in Shawn, who didn't waist a second and immediately after him, ready to show him who were the best, his elbow hit Miz straight on the chest but as Shawn prepared for a Sweet Chin Music John intervened and grabbed him, he ended outside but Mike used the distraction to get Shawn down and immediately continued with assaults before tagging John back in…

John and Shawn went at it for a while before Miz got tagged back in, they kept Shawn away from Hunter until Shawn managed to counter and tag him in, Hunter started by slapping John before kicking his knee into his face, unfrotunately he couldn't perform the Pedigree since Mike intervened and he had to avoid him, Shawn copying Mike and intervening also, John started mocking Shawn and prepared for a Sweet Chin Music he performed on Hunter as a little taunt, Miz and Morrison even went as far as to do the "suck it"-sign over the Game and Miz tried a Pedigree on Hunter, but Hunter countered, John ended outside the ring, winding in pain and Shawn hit Mike with a Sweet Chin Music mumbling **"This is the way it is done assholes"**, Hunter added a Pedigree and went for the pin, Hunter and Shawn were more than content that they had owned Mike and John, even if they had given them resistence, they weren't good enough in the end, they smirked watching them make their move backstage…

Backstage something else was happening besides Mike and John licking their wounds, John, Bradshaw not Morrison was slowly being emprisonned in the trap that Mark had started waving, knowing JBL's arrogance and the free GM spot he had suggested Shane to inform him about his match when he'd come pleading and begging and sucking his way up his pants, and Shane took a lot of pleasure in throwing it in John's face who ended up looking miserable even though he tried his best to keep a pokerface…

Randy arrived dressed for the ring, a sulky pout on his face that made Phil smirk **"Don't you worry, I will finish you off quickly", "Asshole", "Get lost Orton", "No, seems like you will be the first to go", "See you in the ring moron"**, Phil made his way to the ring, frowning when he saw what they were showing on the screen, he still remembered the pain and the hurt Randy had caused him, and he was ready, waiting for him, the match started, Phil going hard on Randy, but into the match Ted, Cody and Manu decided to intervene, Randy angry as hell about that and punting Ted before leaving the ring, Hunter stopped him the second he came backstage **"What just happened there", "Ask them, I didn't ask them to come", "You hurt your friend", "I have no friends Hunter, get out of my face"**, Kofi was helping Phil back who nearly jumped Randy if it hadn't been for Hunter stepping in **"No guys, no fights backstage, get a match", "I had a match", "Forget about it Phil", "How Hunter, he screwed me over", "I know that, he'll get his lesson too one day"**

Jeff had been following their discussion but stayed out of it, Mark pointed to the screen and he hissed **"Damn yeah, that was a hell of a match"**, Mark nodded** "Yeah it was, damn your resilience", "Damn your strength man", "You can be proud of yourself Jeff", "I am, I'll never forget that match"**, John made his entrance and Mark got up, ruffling through Jeff's hair **"He won't either", "But for other reasons, kill him Mark"**, Matt smirked **"Oh, it's goosebumps and shiver time", "Screw you bro"**, Jeff pulled his legs up and hugged them, his chin resting on his knees **"That's just so cool, that's all", "Yeah yeah yeah"**

Mark made his way to the ring, glad he could see fear in John's eyes, that man just needed a good lesson and he was ready to give it to him since Shawn had been busy with his tagteam match tonight, he pushed John to the corner and whispered **"Not feeling so cocky now"**, John managed to counter and started to punch him, trying his best to finish the Deadman quickly, Jeff winced at every punch he landed but soon enough it was JBL on the floor and Mark giving him the Last Ride, and he was about to go for the Tombstone but John weaseled his way out of the ring, backing away when Mark got up, he let himself get counted out but from behind Shawn came running in on him and pushed him back in the ring where Mark grabbed him and performed his Tombstone on JBL, Shawn had a small smile on his face, standing up the ramp, Mark looking his way and locking eyes with him, both friends communicating silently before Shawn walked back backstage and Mark started making his way back too, exchanging a smile with Jeff and Shawn before heading for a shower…

Shawn sat back down on one of the couches, grinning **"Number one is down, number two will be soon too"**, seeing Jericho on the screen talking to Shane, Dave who had arrived with Rey patted Shawn on the shoulder** "I'll take care of him", "Oh I will do too, but you can have him in the ring", "Too kind Shawn"**

Glen made it to the ring, his mind set out on hurting Rey once and for all, the fact that Henry had managed to weasel himself into the equation bugged him to the fullest but it was something he couldn't change, so he let it happen, for now, at least his team-member was one mean s-o-b too, that played in his favour, Rey was up next, Dave getting down next to Jeff and Matt, staring at Jeff and leaning on him, whispering **"I didn't get the opportunity to thank you yet"**, Jeff blushed a bit feeling Dave this close, especially that mouth so close to his neck** "Thank me?"**, Dave noticed that Jeff shivered and smirking leaned even closer** "Yeah, for helping Rey", "Ha? What are talking about?", "Your little intervention last week"**, Jeff fidgeted a little** "Oh, Rey told you", "No, I passed but I thought it would be wiser staying away since you had everything under control", "I'm glad Rey didn't get too hurt", "Yes, and I'm glad neither of you two got hurt", "Glen isn't such a bad guy, and don't start it, I know, I won't say anything more"**, they watched the match, Jeff stretching and wincing from time to time **"Yeah ha, must hurt", "Listen, I've had matches against Kane too, I know he ain't a kitten ok", "And with Henry at his side", "Humpty Dumpty", "Oh yes, sorry, Humpty Dumpty, he seems even meaner"**, both Rey and Kofi ended beaten but even after the pin both Glen and Mark continued…

Rey was winding outside the ring when Khali made his way to the ring, Kane didn't even flinch and continued with his assault on Rey, but he got interrupted by a powerful slap by the Punjabi Giant, Rey didn't believe it, getting back in the ring and performing his 619 on Henry, Khali punching him for good measure, Rey gave the Giant a smile and was reassured when he got one in return, he helped Kofi back, glad that Kane had decided to leave the ring, Glen had stomped back and was raging, Jeff got up and followed him, even if Matt and Dave urged him not to, but Jeff had made up his mind, he knocked softly and entered, coming nose-to-nose, or rather nose-to-chest with what most guys in the arena would call a nightmare **"Hey… You're ok?", "No", "Can I help you somehow?", "Bring me Khali and Rey", "Uh, can't do that", "Then you can't help"**, Jeff sighed **"Wish I could", "It's not as if I was hurt, I'm only pissed"**, Jeff smirked **"Ah, a little trip to the nature later?"**, Glen had to hand him that he really tried, he hugged him gently and pushed him out** "Jeff… Now I'll take a shower, we'll talk about that offer a later ok", "Okay big guy"**

Jeff made it back in time for Dave's match, Matt shaking his head **"How's the Big Red Machine", "Pissed"**, Dave turned and smiled **"Well good", "Hey… You should concentrate on your match against that dickhead", "Very clever Hardy, coming from an assclown like you", "Kick his face into steel for me Dave please", "Oh I will kick him into it more than once, just chose one", "Thank you"**, Chris just walked off to the ring, Dave up after him…

Unfortunately the match didn't end like they all dearly hoped, and Chris gave them an evil smile as he paraded his newly won back belt through the backstage area **"You are all losers", "Watch your kharma Jericho", "My kharma seems all right, I busted that idiot open"**, Shawn growled** "I will bust you open and we'll have that discussion again asshole"**, Rey, Shawn and Jeff helped a devastated Dave to the medics to get stitches, Shawn patting his leg as he sat there frowning and hissing **"You'll get it back", "Not so sure about that, now John gets his chance", "Yeah, but you still can get your rematch Dave", "True", "And I will make him suffer", "When Shawn", "Well, rather sooner than later now", "Finally", "Hey, I need to find the perfect opportunity", "Do it quickly"**, Dave downed some painkillers and sighed **"What a crap, I had the title a week, one fucking week"**, Hunter arrived with Mark and smirked **"Well, at least you managed to get the title, not like Jeff here, who always…"**, Jeff gave the Game a huge pout **"Asshole", "What? It's the truth", "Thank you so much Hunter"**

Jeff left and got his things from the locker room before going outside and sitting down, back against a wall and lighting a cigarette, his eyes were watery and he was fighting back the tears, Hunter's comment had hurt him more than he at first had thought, he heard someone move next to him and looked up to lock eyes with an intrigued Randy Orton **"You ok Hardy?"**, the soft tone did it for Jeff and the first tears started to trail down his cheeks, he shook his head, wiping them away pretty embarrassed, but Randy was already on his knees next to him and had put an arm around his shoulders **"Hey, what happened?"**, his voice was a mere whisper** "Hunter", "Pfff, forget that idiot Jeff", "I can't", "You'll get the title from him, don't you worry", "I don't think so", "But I do, and I am Orton, which means I'm always right"**, Jeff managed a smile **"Arrogant bastard", "But at least you're smiling again"**

Jeff stretched and got up** "Thank you Randy"**, Randy followed him and let himself go and hugged Jeff** "You're welcome, couldn't let you brood like that"**, voices could be heard and Matt, Shawn, Mark, Glen in a dispute with Rey, Dave and Hunter arrived, Matt staring at Randy and Jeff, and seeing Jeff's red eyes he jumped to his own conclusions, not having been there when Hunter had teased his brother **"Hey, what have you done to him", "Me? Ask your buddy there"**, Randy motioned to Hunter **"Ask him"**, he gave Jeff a little smile **"See you Jeff", "Yes, bye… And Randy", "Yes", "Thanx", "Always"**, Jeff watched Randy drive off and sighed **"Don't Matt… I'm ok", "What is going on?", "Nothing"**, Hunter grabbed Jeff's arm as he passed him **"I was joking kid, I didn't want to hurt you ok", "I know that, it just hurts to hear the truth like that, you know", "You'll get that title Jeff, and it's not as if you were a stranger to belts, you've held enough titles already", "I want yours", "Uh, then come and get it and get a little tougher", "How if I don't get a match, and I'm tough", "Go and bug Vickie, and uhu, you come crying in Orton's lap, that's not tough"**, Jeff pouted** "I'll talk to her on Friday and I didn't cry in his lap", "Good, and now smile please, there's no reason for you to be sad Jeff"**, Mark smirked** "Guys, are you listening to yourselves"**, Matt stepped between them** "What did you say to my brother Hunter?", "Nothing, I teased him a little and he took it too seriously, now, Vince is waiting, can we leave?", "Yes"**

Mark gave Jeff a smile and patted his shoulder **"Hunter didn't mean to hurt you, it was an innocent tease", "I know, it just stung when he said it", "But at least Randy got your mood back up"," Don't you start now"**?, Mark grinned** "No, would never do that", "Hey, it's not my fault that since you got us in one locker room we talk decently to each other"**, Mark got on his bike and waited for Jeff to follow suit **"No, it's cool actually, just don't start becoming an arrogant asshole like him", "I won't", "Comfortable?", "As always", "Then keep a tight grip, I want to freak Vince by arriving before him"**, Mark passed full speed through the still parked cars, laughing and took off, Jeff leaning against him and blocking his body against his…

Matt snarled, next to Shawn in Hunter's car **"You upset him and Mark will get him killed in an accident"**, Glen turned and glared at him **"My brother never had an accident and he never ever will have one, so shut up Hardy"**, Shawn laughed and Hunter tried to get the atmosphere lightened up **"Hey, I just joked and Jeff took it the wrong way Matt, I really don't want to see him upset, because when he's upset he does stupid things", "He's over that", "I hope, for now it really seems that way"**, the rest of the road the managed to talk about matches and what to do after dinner…

Mark and Jeff got there five minutes after Vince, who just for the record had left Tampa for Orlando half an hour prior to Mark, he pulled a face when he saw them arrive with beers at the terrasse he had gotten for them, they walked up to where he sat **"Oh come on Mark, risk your life but don't do it with Hardy", "I never risk anything Vince", "I'm cool with it", "You're cool with anything foolish boy"**, Jeff sat down, putting his feet up against a tree and stretching, pouted a little** "Hey", "Hey yourself… And next week I want a test Jeff", "Whatever you say big master", "Better thank me for not having asked for one tonight", "He's clean Vince, cut him some slack will ya", "Ok ok", "Listen, on another subject, you need to do something with Jericho Vince, he gets too cocky and too arrogant", "You've got my ok to do something Mark, just keep me out of it… And I want you and Hunter to keep a leash on everyone in Manchester", "We don't need you to tell us", "Just wanted it said"**, they got interrupted by a loud laughing sound, Steve Austin arriving, Hunter, Shawn, Matt, Glen and the others trailing behind him **"Vince, long time no see", "Oh no, what are you doing here", "Chilling with my friends"**

Vince had organised the dinner after the show since he wanted everything planned for the following week in the UK and wanted everyone informed in time they would all leave with the WWE plane on Sunday, it gave the Smackdown Roster the possibility to have a day to travel home and gather things should they need them, he had Stephanie on it to book the flights the men needed since it was on pretty short notice and she had volunteered for the job, Shawn decided to fly home, as did Mark and Steve, Glen too, Jeff and Matt wanted to travel together which she quoted with a smile **"Sibling love is the greatest"**, Jeff smirked **"It ain't love, it's control"**, Matt slapped him on the head **"See, controling me and inflicting pain, that's all he does"**, she grinned** "Seems that's what we pay him for", "Hey", "Ha Jeff, I'm allowed to chain you up if you don't obey", "Screw you bro"**, Shawn chuckled **"I thought Glen was the only one chaining Jeff up"**, Jeff kicked Shawn who sat next to him **"You're an ass", "And you have a nice one"**, Phil and Kofi both bursted out laughing too, Matt pulling a frown knowing why and Phil eager to share it with everybody on the table **"According to Jeff Dave has a nice one too"**, Dave smirked and locked eyes with Jeff **"Really"**, Jeff blushed a little and put his attention back to the food on his plate **"What? Yeah, so…"**

After the dinner they all went and had drinks on the beach, Vince wondering if any of them knew the chance they had to stay at the place like that on his expenses for a week as he saw the amounts of booze they had organised and how _"at home"_ some of them were feeling, he sat down next to Hunter and Stephanie who were in a discussion, Stephanie showing her ex something she had found under her door before the dinner, it was the next drawing Mike and John had decided to let appear, one of Hunter and Stephanie and Shawn had been right, it was anything but PG-rated, Jeff had seen her hand Hunter something and after the Game's facial expressions it could only be one thing, he had jumped over to Shawn and pulled him along down the beach **"We're in trouble", "Why", "Stephanie and Hunter have their drawing", "No", "Yes", "Damn, let's just say it wasn't us", "We admitted it to Mark, Glen and Dave and who knows who heard us"**, Jeff was anxiously looking at them and whispered** "Shawn, Steph will fire my ass", "No, she won't, she's got humour", "Well, they are on their way over here so I really hope you're right"**

Stephanie was having a huge smirk on her face and found it difficult to be angry, Hunter on the other hand was a little pissed that they had had the guts to do that **"Well, seeing your guys reaction I suppose you know what this is… Just tell me one thing, I'm curious, why did you slide it under my door?"**, Jeff was shaking a little next to Shawn and all colour had drained from his face, Shawn grinned and put an arm around him, squeezing him against himself **"Relax Jeff, and it wasn't us… Someone stole them from us and now distributes them"**, Hunter hadn't lost his frown and his tone was anything but warm** "Them?", "There are more drawings", "Like this?", "No, Rey got his first, Kane eating him, hey, we just fooled around and…"**, Stephanie finally started laughing and interrupted him** "Yeah, well seems like Paul and I do too on here"**, Hunter looked at her and smirked yeah, they were definetely fooling around on the drawing, both naked and in a hot 69'er position, Jeff inhaled, his voice a whisper** "Sorry, I know it's way out of line", "Well, it's kinda pretty though, and hot too, but I rather not find some more of those"**, Shawn shook his head** "You won't, it's the only one of you and Hunter", "Who took them?", "If we knew we'd have them back and you'd never have seen that one"**

A little further away Mike and John observed them and pouted, they had hoped for a more explosive reaction, and now there was only giggling and talking going on between the four people **"Why ain't she slapping the life out of Jeff", "I don't know, damn, first Glen who finds it amusing, now Stephanie", "Well, Hunter may lose his cool, he doesn't look too happy", "But he's still way too peaceful and calm"**, Hunter sighed **"Seriously, you guys had nothing else to do than this?", "Well, no", "I hope you won't do it again in the plane to Manchester", "I'll never do it again"**, Stephanie chuckled **"Oh, and I was about to ask you to do me another one", "What?", "Yeah, but one dressed, not like this"**, Jeff blushed, feeling honored and relaxing since it seemed she wasn't about to fire him** "You're serious?", "Yes, please", "Sure", "Thanx, take your time and don't lose it", "Won't, thank you, I mean you could…", "Forget about it Jeff, I'm cooler than I appear"**, Jeff glanced shyly at Hunter who shrugged his shoulders, smirking **"If she's ok with it, I'm ok with it, but we'll find out who has the remaining drawings guys", "Yeah"**

They walked back up, Mark pulling Jeff next to himself **"What was that about?", "Another drawing was found", "Steph's and Hunter's?", "Yes"**, Mark laughed **"Well, they both still seem unfuzzed", "Luckily, I thought she'd fire me on the spot", "No, she's actually a pretty big freak too", "I always screw up", "No Jeff, don't go there now ok, everything is fine, so inhale and relax", "Thank you Mark", "For?", "Being here for me", "Oh kid, come on, don't get sappy now"**, Steve chuckled **"No cuddle-time Hardy"**, the rest of the evening passed quietly, some of them going to bed a little earlier since they had matches the next day, Jeff stayed when Matt called it a night around two, and played poker with Mark, Shawn, Hunter and Steve, Glen already in bed too, it was around five when they finally played the last game and got up, Jeff sneaking through the room and doing his best not to wake his brother, he succeeded and fell asleep pretty rapidly…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you enjoyed it :-)_


	19. Chapter 13B

**Disclaimer****:**_ Check Part 1 ;-)_

**Notes****:**

_--- Euh, not much to tell besides smut, well very fluffy smut hehe __**Jeff Hardy/Shannon Moore**__ (it fitted, so here it comes ;-)) _

_--- And please go and check __**Slashdlite**__'s first story __**"To love again"**__, it's such a magnificent work with an absolute hot Kane/Jeff Hardy pairing *droool*_

**A huge THANK YOU to **_**Narcis**_** who did a great drawing of Kane and Rey *giggles and smirks worse than Kane, a twinkle in her eyes***

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 13 Part 2

_**Smackdown**_

_**November 7**__**th**__** 2008**_

_**Orlando**_

The next day Jeff drove to the arena in Orlando with his brother for the ECW show, he would have rather stayed spread in the sun but Matt was more important to him than a couple of hours of chilling at the beach, Shawn had promised they would wait for them to be back to have dinner and so Jeff was sitting backstage and watching his brother's match, Finlay sitting down on one side, Hornswoggle jumping him from the other **"Hey, what do you want", "Nothing, I wait for your brother to finish Bam, I've got something to tell him"**, Jeff quirked an eyebrow, frowning a little and pushing Hornswoggle away who was half climbing on him, he wanted to follow the match not have someone attaching to his back and grabbing his hair **"And what do you want to talk to him about?"**, Jeff winced, Bam having the upper hand on his brother, Finlay just chuckled amused** "A title shot", "Uhu, he'll destroy you", "Or I will destroy him, anyways, it's none of your business", "Oh yes it is, he's my brother"**, Matt pinned Bam after performing a Twist of Faith and Finlay got up, patting Jeff on the leg **"I won't attack him, I just want a shot at his title, that's all, so relax kid"**

In the ring a slightly battered Matt frowned when he heard Finlay's entrance song play who got to the ring and started **"Well done, congratulations, I think you probably know why I'm out here… You know, you've taken on all comers since becoming ECW champion, well maybe all, except one… And that one would be me… So you can take this as a challenge Matt, you and me, one and one for the ECW Championship"**, Matt was somehow glad he hadn't come to assault him and grabbed a mic **"Hold on, I knew this day would come Finlay, and to tell you the truth, I'm looking forwa…"**, Matt got interrupted by Mark Henry who arrived pissed off, especially after Jeff had taunted him when he had passed the younger Hardy **"No no no, I'm not letting this happen like this… See, there's no way that you gonna come out here and get a title shot that's my title shot… I deserve it, I'm the world strongest man…"**, Matt smirked **"Mark if it makes you feel any better, one vote was from me, so at least one person voted for you"**, Henry wasn't amused and Jeff backstage pouted when he heard him insult his brother** "Matt, if I want a word from you I would get you a dictionnary, all I want from you, is a title shot"**

Teddy Long passed to make his way to the ring, he had enough with all the chitchat, seeing Jeff sit there, anxiously shifting and fidgeting, he stopped and gave him a smile **"Oh, hi Jeff… How are you son", "Hi, I'm fine, and you?", "Perfect… You wanna switch to ECW?"**, Jeff laughed** "No, I just came here with my brother", "It's good that you guys support each other", "Yes", "Excuse-me, I will have to go and stop them before they start brawling each other"**, Matt was completely okay with Teddy's way of taking care of things, he never chickened out of a challenge, and didn't really care if it was Finlay or Henry, even if Finlay had been right and was deserving a shot too…

Jeff waited for Matt to finish his shower and to get dressed and they left for the hotel with both Finlay and Hornswoggle in the car, Jeff calling Shawn and trying to keep Hornswoggle from stealing his phone **"We'll be there in ten minutes… If Horn… Shit, Bastaaaaard… Sorry, no not you, well yeah, see ya soon", "We're waiting for you at the beach-bar kid, any special drink?", "A whole bottle of something very strong", "Uh, not sure I can get that, but I'll try", "Thank you"**, the second the car was stopped Jeff jumped out and made it quickly to the bar, sliding down next to Shawn and hiding his head against his shoulder **"I swear I'll kill Hornswoggle if he bugs me one more time", "That bad", "Worse"**, Shawn handed him a cocktail **"Try this, it's pretty nice", "Humm yes"**

They had decided to go clubbing since they had two days with no Shows and no appearances, and it was at sunrise that they finally made it back to the hotel and decided on an early breakfast at the beach, the "survivors" made it to the beach and got down on the chairs, stretching and contemplating the sunrise while eating what they had gotten at the buffet, some only fruit and some with their plates filled, Jeff finished his melon and got up, not really steady on his legs but very inclined on taking a morning bath, Mark got up, grabbing strawberries, a bottle of beer and Jeff and walked off, helping Jeff to sit on one of the surfboards, he handed him both fruit and booze and started making them move out to the sea **"Finally some quiet", "Thanx Mark", "You're welcome Jeff", "But are you sure we're in the right state to, well glide out there", "I'm still quite good kid", "Yeah but I'm not", "I know that", "And what will you do if I fall into the water", "Laugh my ass off Jeff, what else"**, munching a strawberry Jeff splashed him **"Evil Deadman"**

After half an hour Mark made them get to the beach again and had to help Jeff who was exhausted and falling asleep standing up **"Give me your roomkeys Matt I'll take Jeff up", "I'll do it", "Don't be silly you can't stand straight either"**, Glen pushed Mark away from Jeff who leaned on him and chuckled, eyes closed and arms around Glen's neck who smirked** "Nor you, brother, I'll take him up", "You'll only take him to your bed Glen", "No, I will put him in his", "We will discuss this later", "Uh, now I'm shaking bro"**, they made their way to their rooms, bickering and teasing, Glen lifting Jeff in his arms as he got out of the elevator since the younger man had finally fallen asleep, Matt watched him put Jeff on the bed and start undressing him, he got down next to them and helped him **"You really like my brother", "Yes Matt I do", "That's kinda weird you know", "Matt, it's late, I'm really not interested in having to beat the crap out of you for annoying me with stupid comments", "Hey"**, Jeff stirred and curled up, Glen got up **"Good night Matt", "Night Glen"**

They got up in the afternoon, Jeff curling down the second he was at the beach and dozing back off, he wasn't the only one he still felt their little night out, most of them were resting too, around seven they got up to get ready for dinner, Jeff still asleep and not having moved much since he had gotten down, Shawn smirked and grabbed him by his legs and in a swift move pulled him into the sand and all the way to the water **"Hey… Stupid asshole… Ouch… Shawn, let go of me", "You need to wake", "I need to rest my back after that fall I did thanx to you"**, Shawn let go and dropped next to him **"You're not funny", "And you just hurt my back", "Didn't do it on purpose"**, he helped the younger man up, Hunter grabbing Shawn by the neck **"Sometimes you're worse than him", "I'm always worse than anybody Hunter", "My mistake, sorry"**, they went to the restaurant to have dinner and came back to the beach afterwards, Shawn giving Jeff the massage he had promised him **"Humm, yes, you're good", "I know"**, Shawn worked through any knot he could find and by the time he was done Jeff was on the verge of purring **"Wow, the first time this week I'm not feeling my back", "Should have said something Jeff, I would have helped you earlier"**, Jeff dozed, his head on Shawn's lap and curled up to leave some space for Matt who after a while got comfortable half on top of his brother, everybody was comfortable but they all called it a night early, still exhausted from the night before…

After breakfast Jeff forced himself to the gym, Dave smirking as he saw him enter **"Ah, back in action?", "I'd rather lay in the sand but I really have to workout a little"**, Dave laughed, he felt the same** "Lazy week", "Yes, way too lazy", "Want to spare a little later"**, Jeff started lifting weights** "Yes, would be cool"**, Jeff felt Dave's eyes on him **"What", "Nothing", "Then stop looking at me like that", "Like what", "Like that, you're making me nervous", "Nervous? Na I don't want that", "Then what do you want"**, Dave grinned** "For you to keep your arm a little higher when you do that exercice", "Uhu, like this?", "Yes", "Thanx", "You're welcome"**, after an hour they moved over to the ring and started playfully brawling, with Jeff ending on his back and pinned by Dave **"Well, seems I won", "Not fair…"**, he helped Jeff up and pushed him away **"Well, let's try that again"**

Hunter arrived at gym and what he saw pissed him royally off, seeing Dave laying on top of Jeff in the ring in what from where he was standing could only be called a compromising situation, what it actually was, was a pin and since Jeff had bucked out a couple of times Dave was using his whole weight to keep him down this time, and was whispering teasingly in Jeff's ear, that was until Hunter slapped the mat **"Hey, have you lost it Batista"**, Dave looked up** "Hey Hunter, what's going on?"**, jumping up and leaning on the ropes Hunter motioned with his head to both of them** "What's going on? You guys, that's what's going on", "We're sparing", "You call that sparing?", "Yes, what the hell is up with you", "Nothing", "Hunter?", "I thought you guys were, well doing it", "Dressed? And in a ring?", "I've seen worse", "And if we did, why would it be your business?"**, that actually seemed a very good question to Hunter too, and Shawn who was standing behind him with a smirk on his face knowing very well what was going on, he joined them **"Well it kinda looked like sex from far", "So?", "So? We're PG-rated now guys, so no wrestling that looks like fucking", "We're not even in a real match, so just shut up"**, Shawn rolled in the ring and glided over Jeff **"Humm, yummy…"**, Jeff pushed Shawn away, giggling** "Idiot"**

Dave walked up to Hunter and leaned on the cords too **"What was that Paul?", "Nothing, I just really thought you two were going at it and just imagine someone enters…", "Ah, I'm not sure I believe you but I'll let it pass my friend", "Just imagine some fans or photographers enter here and find you guys… I really don't want to think about the repercussions David", "We were sparing Hunt, seriously, you think we're that insane?", "Well, let's say it happened in the past", "Yeah, and I remember it was you and Shawn who got caught", "Yeah, and that's why I'm eager on no-one else ending in front of Vince and explaining deviance and perversion"**

They called it a night early since many had matches the next day and met for lunch…

They left for the arena right after lunch, Shawn begging and annoying Mark to take him on the bike, getting Jeff to pout but there was nothing but changing his plans and looking for another transportation mode, he took up Shawn's place in Hunter's car **"Ah Jeff, good, we can discuss our match", "Our match?", "Yeah, I got Steph to get us in a tagteam-match, I want to see if you can work as good with me as you can with your brother", "Against who?", "Miz and Morrison", "Wow, I don't know what to say", "Well, what about thank you Hunter for giving me such an opportunity and give it your best", "You know I'll give my best"**

Jeff took his things to Mark's lockerroom **"Can I stay with you Mark?", "Yes kid", "Thanx"**, Jeff got his things down and sighed **"I have to go and ask Vickie something", "Well kid, do that", "Why doesn't she want to give me another shot at it Mark?", "Because she's a mean bitch who enjoys making everyone miserable"**

Jeff came back and entered their lockerroom locking eyes with Mark **"I have to ask you something"**, Mark nodded, knowing what this would be about after having seen Vickie's reaction** "You want a match against me", "Hey, we haven't been wrestling each other in a long time, no?", "You only want to impress Vickie so you get another shot right", "Hunter said yes and she said no, so, now I need to prove myself", "And you think you can pin me?"**, Jeff grinned mischieviously **"Humm, remember when we were training and we had the extreme rules match and I hit you and pinned you?", "Oh no Jeff, you're not serious", "Please, I owe it to myself and you to try it"**, the trying wasn't what bothered Mark, he wasn't sure that with all that had happened Jeff would take another defeat good, but then again, he had spent so much time working out and maybe he was ready…

Mark stared at him, hands resting on his hips and fixing Jeff **"Ok, but only under one condition"**, Jeff beamed, nodding** "Any", "We go in there as friends and come out of there as friends, you want to start to play with the big dogs, you play it our way", "Yes, you taught me well Master Yoda", "Yeah, it's the dark force I'm afraid of with you my young padawan, no seriously now Jeff, I won't hold back", "Good, wouldn't be fair if you did and you know I can take it, see it as an ultimate test, if I can get you pinned, I can get Hunter pinned"**, Mark patted his shoulder, nodding amused** "Oh kid, well, then go and tell the witch you want to take me down and impress her", "First I will show her how extreme I really am", "Don't get on a bad page with Hunter Jeff, not after having gained his friendship and respect back", "No I won't, think if I go insane with a chair he'll be pissed?", "Jeff…"** but Mark knew Jeff had to do what his intuition told him and he locked eyes with him **"You do what you think you'll have to do, but please, don't jump Hunter", "Oh no, that's not what I have planned", "And what do you have planned?", "Slap Miz and Morrison through the ring", "That seems acceptable", "See, I'm getting there"**

Jeff mouthed after Montel when he made his way to the ring, everybody laughing their asses of when Khali interrupted MVP's lounch with his kiss-cam, not that they found it very attractive, but it was so funny to see Montel take a quick leave **"Khali chased you away"," Shut the fuck up guys"**, Brian danced around Montel **"Na na na, don't get rude", "Get away… Man… You're all so annoying"**, Zeke pushed him away **"Then get away", "I have to see Vickie anyways", "That ain't difficult, she ain't hard to miss"**

Hunter stopped behind Jeff **"Ready?", "Oh yes", "Good"**, he patted his shoulder and splashed him with water and made his entrance to the ring, Jeff was up after him, and Hunter wasn't sure he liked the gaze Jeff gave his belt when he stood on the turnbuckle…

Jeff and Hunter watched them enter the ring, Jeff smirking when he saw how John's abs glittered, Hunter just stared at him and grinned while John was teasing him, they had faced a couple of days earlier and all Hunter was looking forward to have the same result after the end of the match, glittering abs or no glittering abs, he tagged Jeff in who flew out and landed on both of them, taking them down, Mike was tagged in and Hunter was waiting for Jeff to tag him back in too but Jeff gave him a smirk, ready to show the Game he could own them both without his help…

Hunter jumped down and checked after Jeff made a nice flight outside and didn't seem to get up, not sure he was ok **"You ok", "Yeah, damn"**, Hunter helped Jeff up** "You should tag me in kid", "No", "Jeff"**, backstage Mark was sighing seeing very well what Jeff was up too, Shawn pulled a little frown **"He'll end up hurt if he continues that silly game", "And he won't stop", "No, but it ain't working"**, and it wasn't, Mike tagged John in and the torture continued, Hunter wanted to slap Jeff himself for not having tagged him in when he could have and Mark buried his head in his hands mumbling **"I'll kill him", "Relax Mark, maybe he'll start thinking and he'll tag Hunter in", "No he won't Matt, you know your brother and his stubborness, and I encouraged him", "What?", "I told him to unleash as long as he didn't assault Hunter", "Well, good job Deadman", "Don't go there Hardy"**

Jeff managed to get a pin on John but he bucked out, the younger Hardy was feeling devastated and had enough and got himself a chair, Hunter was starting to think he was in a bad movie when Jeff started hitting both John and Mike with it repeatedly and ran after John and threw the chair after him for good measure nearly hitting him, John arrived backstage and threw himself next to the Undertaker **"You have to spank that asshole", "I will spank you if you don't move away from my lap Hennigan"**, John was holding his abs and sides** "Seriously, Hardy lost it, man he really hurt me", "I will hurt you too", "Damn, you're not better than him"**, Mark followed him with a gaze that said "death threat" and sighed, getting up to go and wait for Jeff who he assumed would come brooding in the lockerroom, in the ring Hunter could at least perform his Pedigree on a knocked out Mike and he locked eyes with Jeff while doing it, anger and confusion boiling inside of him…

Jeff made it to Vickie's office for the second, no actually the third time for the evening, and he felt like hitting the woman and landing a massive Swanton on her when she just continued dismissing him like he was a disease, he dragged his battered body to the locker room he shared with Mark and entered, locking his eyes with Mark, who shook his head and smirked **"Are you gonna explain to me why you did that", "I just lost it", "That was evident kid, but are you sure that was the right way"**, Jeff shook his head **"No, I just acted on instinct, I didn't think that that moron would disqualify us", "Oh, really", "Yes"**

Hunter entered without knocking and moved past Mark who knew Hunter would like to discuss what had just happened in the ring with Jeff, he motioned to the shower and Hunter decided to wait for Jeff to finish, he sat down next to Mark **"What was that about", "Didn't you hear the witch tell him he wasn't extreme enough?", "And that's why he gets us to lose a match?", "He wants another shot at your title and she won't let him", "He made us lose", "See the good side, he didn't hit you with the chair"**, Jeff came out and stopped, looking at Hunter and Mark, he blushed, and started getting dressed, not able of crossing Hunter's eyes as he whispered **"Listen Hunter, I'm sorry I cost us the match ok, but I have to show her that I'm worthy of another shot", "Ok, but that was something utterly stupid to do", "Sorry", "Well, at least I have to admit I enjoyed John running away like a rabbit", "I never intended on hitting you with it Hunter", "Oh, am I lucky or what", "Sorry Hunter", "Why?", "Vickie…", "Jeff come on… You'll get that shot, just don't do things like that, you could have seriously hurt Mike and John"**

Jeff sighed and sat down, his head buried in his hands **"I didn't want to hurt them guys, I just wanted to prove Vickie I was still extreme", "Extremely annoying yeah, that's what you are"**, Hunter got up but still found it in him to patt Jeff's shoulder and get down next to him, somehow hugging him **"You are still extreme, it's just that she doesn't want you to have another shot, no matter what you'll do Jeff she won't change her mind for the moment, but you can believe me when I say that I'll give you another shot at it"**, he ruffled through his hair and left them, knowing Mark had to get ready for his match and Jeff needed to calm down a little…

Mark finished getting ready keeping an eye on Jeff who was still sighing and looking miserable, so before he made his way to the ring for his match against Kozlov he pulled Jeff along and pushed him down next to Matt, Shawn and Glen **"Watch the lunatic here a little, I have to go and bury the Mauler", "Good luck Mark"**

When the match started Jeff got up, Shawn grabbing his arm **"Hey, where are you going?", "Getting something to drink", "Ok"**, Jeff walked to the catering area and came across the Big Show who pushed him out of his way **"Get out of my face you runt", "Asshole", "Better watch it Hardy, I can crush you with one hand", "You can also get out of his face before I crush you with one hand"**, Glen had gotten up and had followed Jeffto check if he was ok and was now standing in front of the Big Show glaring him down, Paul just shrugged his shoulder and barked **"That's what I mean Hardy, you always need others to take care of your business"** and he left them standing there, not really interested in a fight with Kane, Glen hugged Jeff **"Don't listen to him", "But he's right", "No he ain't Jeff"**, Jeff sighed and detached **"I hav eto do something, see you ok"** and he took off, rushing past his brother and the others who were watching the match and were too shocked to keep him back before he was already on the ramp…

Mark was more than pissed at Jeff right now and all he could think of was getting his hand on his protégé and make him feel sorry, Hunter chuckled when he passed him **"Oups Mark, your little padawan turned into Darth Vader, always told you he was bad news"**, Mark rubbed his forehead where the chair had hit him, he still couldn't believe Jeff could pull a stunt like that** "Hunter, you're not even funny", "Oh yes I am, or at least the situation is", "Where did he head off too", "Don't know, but knowing how reckless he is, I guess he's waiting in your lockerroom"**, and Jeff was after he had checked with Vickie if know she was reconsidering his quest, and knowing he could face Mark next week, sitting on the couch, knees pulled up and head resting on it, he was waiting for Mark to arrive and unleash hell on him, he didn't have to wait for long before the Deadman opened the door and snickered seeing Jeff's guilty and adorable gaze, he entered and closed the door, staring silently at the younger man who was starting to realize he may just have crossed one line too many…

Jeff stretched and got up, biting his lip as he approached Mark **"Listen, I know I did a stupid thing out there… I'm sorry… I just acted on…"**, Jeff winced and stared at Mark who had just slapped him hard across the face **"I don't take surprises very well kid, and that was one hell of a surprise", "I'm sorry Mark, I…"**, Mark pushed him back, not violently but strong enough to make Jeff move back** "What got into you", "She said I wasn't extreme enough", "And all you came up with was interrupting MY match", "I'm sorry Mark, but you remember that you said you were okay with a match against me right, well at least it got her to accept"**, Mark stopped and cocked his head** "Jeff, I'm this close to burying your ass right here, right now, and all you tell me is that you're looking forward to have a match with me?"**, Jeff blushed and biting his lower lip he shyly whispered** "Yes?"**, Mark smirked, he had to admire Jeff's attitude, first Glen, now him, the kid was somehow always getting his way, he pushed Jeff back, poking him a couple of times and smirking again when the younger man tumbled backwards unto the couch **"Never ever do that again… You get in my way like that again, I'll make sure you won't enter a ring for at least six months, and believe me when I tell you I won't even feel sorry", "Okay, listen Mark, I'm really sorry"**

"**You better be… And you will learn what pain is next week", "Hey", "I told you I won't hold back and I can guarantee you your actions tonight fueled me for our match", "But you still like me, right?"**, Mark sat down next to him and squeezed his shoulder, amused **"Yes Jeff, but don't push it kid"**, Jeff curled up and put his head on Mark's lap, sighing sadly** "I really just wanted to prove her I was still extreme Mark, and interrupting you is the most foolish thing to do"**, it wasn't that he wasn't angry, it was just that he perfectly knew that Vickie had pushed Jeff to that level so she'd have one more person to send against him** "Yeah, but you're a friend and you counted on me not killing you"**, Jeff blinked innocently** "Yes?"**, Mark smirked** "Yeah well, I will make you pay next week", "Cool, so when I beat you I know I accomplished a miracle", "Something like that yes"**, they locked eyes and Mark gave him a little smile, he knew Jeff would have never done that if Vickie hadn't pushed him like that **"The only thing saving you is that I can understand what you're going through Jeff", "All I want, all I can think of is getting another shot Mark, and that bitch mocks me like that", "I know, I just told you that I understand, but don't ever attack me like that Jeff, or our friendship will be memory", "I won't" **

They had overtaken the beach for a last, cozy night under the stars, most of them were travelling home and had flights early in the morning so hanging at the beach and having a barbecue had been the best choice, Jeff was sitting further down the beach alone, lost in thought, he knew his actions could have cost him the friendship with two men he respected and adored and yet he had risked it, he sighed miserably, a chuckling sound behind him and cold beer being reached to him as Steve got down next to him **"Already regretting your actions", "A little", "Why? It got you a match against Mark", "Yeah, wow, but he's pissed", "Not really pissed, a little offended… Jeff, you know what your mistake was", "Getting a disqualification and attacking a friend"**, Steve snickered amused** "No, not informing them… Next time…"**

Jeff shook his head, interrupting him **"There won't be a next time", "Of course there will be, but the next time you'll inform the person in question before striking, and there won't be a problem"**, Jeff lifted his eyes and gazed at him puzzled** "What do you mean?", "What pissed them off is that you just did it without telling them, besides the fact that they are the Topdogs and need to be informed of things like that, they are your friends Jeff, and you just went behind their backs and did it", "I feel so bad already, and hear you put it like that makes me feel like a real asshole", "It was one little, well no, two little mistakes, and rest assured Hunter will get your ass for it Jeff"** Steve laughed **"And knowing him, you'll get your ass nicely spanked"**

Jeff sighed, his eyes on the sea **"I just fail whatever I do", "What are you talking about", "I always manage to screw up", "You've got me lost kid, I don't see where you screwed up, a little mistake isn't a screw-up Jeff", "I should have known…", "No-one told you Jeff, now you know, and now I want you to have a smile on that adorable face of yours dammit", "I'm not in that kinda mood, sorry Steve"**, Jeff didn't see it come and ended drapped over Steve shoulder and transported over to the sea, Austin didn't fuzz much and just threw them both into the waves, keeping a grip on Jeff **"Feeling better?", "Asshole", "I asked you something", "Yeah, I feel better, thank you so much", "Good"**, Steve helped him back out, Jeff shivering a little **"Yeah, ain't that warm anymore", "No"**, they passed the others who stared at them, wondering what had happened and went to their rooms to change into dry clothes, Jeff coming down first **"Hey bro, what happened"**, Jeff sat down next to him** "Nothing", "Uh, ok"**

They made it to their rooms around midnight, Matt not asking his younger brother why he was sulking and pouting like a three-year-old, he knew he'd have the overthought and overslept version in the morning anyways, Jeff was reflecting, and sighing in bed, Matt stopped and sat down **"Jeff, I…", "Goodnight Matt, seriously, I don't want to talk", "Ok, sweet dreams bro"**

Most flights were around the same time so they made it to the airport and had a last drink together, Mark pulling Jeff into an embrace and whispering straight into his ear when his flight was called up **"You have my number Jeff, should there be anything, ok", "It's just a day Mark", "That could be long enough", "Trust me, I won't do anything stupid, besides having an appointment with Shannon", "Gonna continue your tat?", "Yup", "Cool, have a nice trip home guys and give Shannon a hug", "Thanx, you too… See you tomorrow morning"**, Shawn, Mark and Steve were up next, Glen smirking **"I don't get a hug?", "No, you don't deserve one", "I'm hurt Mark, I'm really hurt"**

Shannon got over to Jeff's place and found him resting on the couch, a joint in his hand, he entered and coughed playfully **"I thought you were tested regularly"**, Jeff turned his head and exhaled** "Yeah, but Vince doesn't really give me heat for pot, and I still have some in the blood from last week, so I figured I'd just risk it"**, Shannon put all of his equipment on the table, smirking** "And you'll flinch all through the inking, perfect Jeff", "I'll survive", "You'll move and you'll complain", "Shut up and smoke some too, you're making me dizzy"**, Shannon got down next to him and hugged him **"Hello Jeff, by the way, how are you doing? Nice flight?", "Yeah, even better week in Orlando", "No shit?", "At the beach… I swear, it was perfect, I somehow feel better, even though…"**, lighting the joint Shannon leaned back** "Even though?", "I don't know, I feel like something's missing you know, it's weird", "Oho, Jeff, seriously, don't go back to doing stupid…", "No, I won't, I'll get through it without, it's just that I would like to know why I feel like that", "Too much stress", "After a cozy week at the beach?", "Yeah, perhaps that's your way of coping with a couple of relaxing days", "No, I don't think so, I screwed up", "What did you do", "Saw yesterday's show?", "Yeah"** Shannon's eyes widened **"Wow man, you attacked Mark without him knowing", "And Hunter didn't appreciate my little temper slip either"**, Shannon started laughing** "Shit Jeff", "Yeah, I know", "What did he say?", "Never to do it and I swear I still feel the slap"**

An hour later Jeff was flinching and Shannon was amused, and glad that Matt arrived **"Great, you can help me by keeping your brother still", "I will have to kick his ass first…", "Ha?", "You really had to smoke now did you", "Oh come on, relax Matt ok", "No, I won't, and you can be certain that I'll tell Mark", "Hey, that's not fair Matt", "No, smoking pot ain't fair"**, Shannon finished the part he had been doing **"Matt, I just need you to keep him a little still, not getting him even more jumpy", "Vince will have you hanging by the balls Jeff", "Relax Matt, he won't say anything", "Yeah yeah yeah right, and what if he fires you", "He won't Matt ok, just relax please"**

They ordered pizza and chilled, Shannon cuddling up to Jeff who put an arm around his friend and started nibbling his neck **"You guys are gross", "Matt", "I… Wow… I should have known", "What?", "You guys fuck", "Yeah, we are sexually active Matt, pretty natural for guys our age", "Don't be funny Jeff, I mean you fuck each other", "That too yes", "Damn, all those times he stayed over, you guys… When was the first time", "Matt, please, come on", "No, I just wanna know, I'm curious"**, Jeff and Shannon looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders amused **"A long time ago Matt", "Ok, and you will do it tonight?", "Why, wanna join us?", "No, I just wanted to know", "Why", "Just like that"**, Jeff grinned **"You want to watch?", "NOOOOO, I just wanted to know that's all, I'm curious", "Ok ok"**, Matt left them, smirking **"Well, nice fucking guys", "Hey", "Better get up tomorrow morning bro", "I will", "I'll help him"**, ten minutes after Matt had left Shannon and Jeff moved to the bedroom but were both too tired and exhausted, Jeff pulled Shannon in a tender embrace and wrapped around his friend, Shannon cuddling against him and both asleep within a couple of minutes…

Mark was on his way to the airport where he would meet Shawn and decided to check if Jeff was up already, well he wasn't, Shannon wrapped in his arms and their bodies entangled and still soundly asleep, Shannon jumped when he heard a ringing and stretched his arm, grabbing the phone and grumbling **"What"**, Mark grinned** "Shannon? Well well well…", "Hi Mark", "Well, I thought I was calling Jeff", "He's still asleep"**, there was a pouty growl **"He was asleep"**, Shannon handed Jeff the phone and snuggled against him **"What do you want", "To check if you were up and ready", "I still have, no had an hour Mark", "Shit yes, it's earlier over there", "No shit Deadman", "Well, you can cuddle Shannon a little"**, Jeff smirked yawning** "Bye Mark", "Bye kid"**, Mark laughed and parked his car, still amused when he saw Shawn who cocked his head **"What put you in good mood?", "I woke Jeff", "Oh, poor kid, he'll be grumpy all day", "No, he had Shannon in his bed", "Ah, yummy, just to imagine those two and what they must be doing now, aah, yes"**

They weren't doing anything more than kiss and hold each other for the moment, Jeff dozing, his head on Shannon's shoulder **"Humm, I don't wanna have to get up", "But you have to", "Thank you Shan"**, Shannon's hand was starting to slide down on Jeff's body, gently starting to stroke him **"I'll make your early waking worth while"**, Jeff leaned his head back, his own hands starting to roam Shannon's body **"Humm yes…"**, it didn't take long and they were passionately kissing and touching and moaning, Shannon turning against Jeff and pushing his hips against his **"I want you Jeff… Now… Need to know if you've exerciced with that piercing"**, Jeff chuckled and prepared him **"You're insane", "No horny"**, Jeff pushed his cock against Shannon's entrance and slowly slid into him, his friend pushing back and putting an arm back to let it rest on Jeff's waist as he started to slowly pound in and out of him…

"**Humm yes Jeff"**, Jeff had one hand balancing his body, the other was stroking Shannon in rhythm with his trusts, Shannon turned his head and captured his lips, it didn't take long and they both came, Jeff first, spilling himself deep in Shannon and feeling Jeff squeeze his cock Shannon followed him, dropping against Jeff **"Humm yes, that was nice", "Nice? I'd say it was more than nice Shannon"**, Jeff was nibbling his ear and got up, Shannon blinking **"Where are you going", "Shower and then pack my stuff, but you can stay and sleep", "No, will join you, help you and sleep when you're gone"**, Jeff pulled Shannon up and hugged him** "Ok"**

Matt arrived around seven thirty at his brother's place and was more than amazed to see light and find his brother pretty ready **"Wow, and there I was thinking I'd have to wake you", "Mark did, asshole called an hour ago, forgot he was in a different time-zone", "Oh, well, good for him", "Hey", "At least I won't have to go through your pouting"**, Shannon smirked, coming out of the kitchen with a joint in his hand and exhaling into Matt's face **"He wasn't pouting, all the contrary", "Shannon, don't do that", "Want a puff", "And be next Hardy to be fired, no thank you"**, they shared a ride to the airport in Charlotte from where they were leaving for Connecticut, Jeff insisting on driving and Matt just letting him since it made his brother smile…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you liked it, drop me a line or two ;-)_


	20. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay, muses on strike and a nice surfing trip to Antigua got the best of me…**

**Disclaimer****: **_They are still not mine, even when being on a different continent, the WWE belongs to Vince and the guys belong to themselves, all of this is just FICTION_

**Notes****:**

_--- Somehow I just can't let go of Raw and ECW hehe, so sorry if it makes the chapters quite long_

--- _A little Kane/Jeff Hardy quickie made it into this chapter, and I won't apologize for it :-), and a little Undertaker/Jeff Hardy after their match too :-)_

**Up to You Guys ;-)****:**

_I promise a Chapter on an Island with any pairing (now don't go crazy, when I say any pairing I feel very inclined on staying on my turf lol, so maybe it could be a __**Jeff/Undertaker**__, _

_or a __**Jeff/anyone**__ seriously hehehe, he's just too cute, it's his own fault ;-) *don't despair Jeff, I only use your body hehe, you will keep your soul, I anyways can't imagine anyone stealing it from you*_

_**Kane/CM Punk**__: my own Rhum use and abuse may render poor Phil all drunk hehehe,_

_Or maybe a __**Matt/someone**__ (since I project to post it with the Consequence Series, a bi/gay Matt won't interfere with any plots :-), *apologizes to Matt, I know you're not gay and if you are, I hope you're bi and you and your boyfriend will end up in my… No ok, I'll stop right here lol*_

_**Batista/Kane? Batista/Anyone?**_

**Just tell me somehow and I'll promise I'll get it done ;-)**

_And now off you go, kept you away from the chapter long enough *wonders how many ppl actually read this hehe*_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 14

_**Smackdown**_

_**November 14**__**th**__** 2008**_

_**Manchester**_

Jeff and Matt arrived with the same flight as Ric Flair did, and Ric couldn't refrain from poking Jeff from behind as he saw the brothers waiting for their luggage and saw Jeff standing there and annoying his brother **"Hello there young man"**. Jeff turned and had a smile on his face the second he recognized the person who had pushed him more than poking him, he threw his arms around Ric and buried his face in his neck and hugged him like a kid would a teddybear **"Ric… hi… How are you"**, Flair laughed and squeezed him gently** "Fine, if you let me breathe son"**, Jeff grinned and let go of the older man, Matt pulling him back, a little embarrassed by his younger brother's attitude towards someone like Ric Flair **"Geez Jeff, behave, let go of him, you're embarassing bro"**, shaking Matt's hand Ric smiled** "Your brother isn't bothering me Matt", "Tell me your secret", "Hey…"**.

They moved to the lounge that was reserved for them and where they were all to meet and sat down, Chris snarling the second he saw that Jeff had brought his guitar and not minding making a loud fuzz, somewhat because he was bored and a lot because both Hardys were annoying him to the fullest **"Oh wow, mister rockstar has arrived… How lame is that Jeff, do you see me bring mine? No, but you think that you're so fucking special that you just can do it right, not even an album out but acting as if Motorhead would be your support act… Lame and pathetic"**, Matt was ready to rip Jericho into pieces, Jeff had stopped and was staring at him not sure he had heard right and his heart suddenly beating twice as fast, Ric just was shocked at the obvious animosity, he inhaled and shook his head, his voice scowlding **"You are one dumb boy Jericho", "And you are not supposed to here, and frankly, nor is he"**

Shawn who was just entering the lounge with Mark behind them gasped, Mark only sighing **"And here it goes, a great and friendly trip to Manchester with only loving and caring people… Sweet", "Man, I swear, by tonight Chris will be shutting his stupid mouth", "Please yes"**. Jeff sat down, his guitar leaning in his couch and pouting, glaring at Chris, Mark sat down next to him **"Ignore him, don't let him get to you Jeff"**, Jeff locked eyes with the Deadman and shook his head, sighing and whispering** "What if he's right", "You can bring your guitar Jeff, he's just jealous he forgot his and that you're the better player"**, Ric who stretched opposite of them smirked **"I have to say I'm really glad Vince asked me to come with you, I think this will be fun", "No, it will be tiring to keep that asshole in line", "Yeah well, between you, Hunter and me I think he'll learn his lesson fast", "And Shawn"**

The next ones to arrive were Dave followed by Glen, both men just locked eyes and the temperature dropped a couple of degrees making Mark smirk **"No guys", "What bro", "No staredowns please"**, Ric tok a sip of his drink and amused smirked also** "Especially you two, we'll leave late because of that"**, Dave's eyes sparkled as he turned and saw who had just spoken** "Ric…", "Hello David… How are you", "Now that I see you I'm good"**, he sat down next to his friend and hugged him **"What are you doing here?", "Well, I'm joining you guys", "That's great, I missed you so much", "Oh I can imagine…"**

Glen sat down next to Jeff seeing he wasn't smiling but rather lost in his thoughts **"Hey rainbow… That the guitar we got you?"**, Jeff nodded weakly **"Yeah, but I think I shouldn't have brought it", "Hey, it was the best idea you had, I never heard you play, so…"** he affectionately kissed Jeff on his temple and added **"… it's perfect that you brought it along kid"**

Vince was glad to see that they were all there and since the plane was ready he started shushing them in, Matt tailing Mark until the Deadman turned and stopped him **"Ok Hardy, why are you following me… That is usually Jeff's job", "I need to talk to you", "Is it going to screw my good mood?"**, Matt bit his lip and nodded** "Uh, it may, yes", "We'll talk later ok", "Ok"**

Jeff had moved to what Mark called the _"playground"_ area where playstations were connected to a giant tv, the Deadman sat down next to Matt and slapped him on the leg while handing him a beer **"Now tell me what Jeff did"**, Matt took a sip and whispered** "Smoked pot"**, it somehow reassured Mark that it was only weed and he exhaled deeply** "That's all?", "Yes, found him yesterday evening and man I wanted to strangle him for doing it", "You know why he does it", "To chill, but I think he really does it because his back hurts, he just doesn't want to admit it", "Ok, Vince won't like this", "That's what I told him too Mark, but you know him, he's stubborn", "I seriously hoped he had understood he couldn't continue like that", "I don't know what got to him Mark, but please, don't let him have problems because of it, don't let Vince fire him", "Matt, there will be a time when whatever I'll say won't be enough", "Please"**

Mark willed his patience to become pitless and walked up to Jeff who was standing at the little bar in the middle of the plane and was doing shots with Shawn, Mike and John, mainly to get them to forget about his last attack on them with the chair, Shawn still laughing and trying to show John just how funny he had looked running away, Mark stopped behind Jeff and squeezed his shoulder **"I need to have a word with you Jeff"**, Shawn chuckled **"No sex in Vince's plane Deadman"**, the gaze he got told him that Jeff had done something and that Mark wasn't amused** "Now Jeff"** but Jeff seemed oblivious to that, he smiled and hooked his arm with Mark's **"Lead the way Mylord"**, Mark didn't answer and it was that that made Jeff stop him **"Hey what's going on", "I need to talk to you", "About?", "Not here, come with me"**

Mark wanted some privacy and was glad when he found some vacated seats, he pushed Jeff down, sitting next to him and whispering **"You know Vince will have you tested right"**, Jeff stretched in the seat and grinned **"Yeah", "Ok, so why do you do it anyways"**, turning his head he looked at him quizzical** "Do what?", "Jeff, don't… I know…"**, Jeff frowned** "Matt…", "Yes Matt, and don't frown, he has every right to worry", "There's nothing to worry", "Oh really", "Yeah, I just smoked a joint to relax a little", "Why do you need stuff to relax Jeff", "I don't know, the plant was grown and quite frankly I didn't think it would matter that much", "It matters to me kid… You've had problems in the past, shouldn't you try to avoid getting used to it again?", "I'm not getting used to it again, I'm not Brian you know, I smoke from time to time that's all", "And I don't want you to"**, Jeff locked his eyes with Mark's, a little shocked** "Excuse-me?", "You've heard me right Jeff… How many times did you smoke lately", "Not since my birthday", "Oh, so you weren't stoned a couple of days ago", "No", "Jeff"**

While they were chatting Shawn was looking for Hunter, but he found Chris first and smirking pushed past him and Lance, Jericho bumping him away **"Get lost Michaels", "Hey, why so bitter? Isn't it your birthday today Jericho?", "Fuck you", "Roh, you're rude, mommy didn't get you the toy you asked for?", "Get out of my face Shawn"**, Shawn grinned cockily, seeing who was coming their way** "And what if I don't?", "I will show…"**, Dave was passing by and fed up pushed Chris violently and made him tumble and fly to the floor, he chuckled **"Ups, my wrong, thought you were stronger, but then again, you're only when you cheat, right assclown", "Stupid asshole, I will…"**, he saw Glen smirk behind them and smirked **"Yeah, and now what? You gonna attack me here? In McMahon's plane? Just go ahead, I dare you"**, Vince passed to get a drink, walked over Chris and pushed past Shawn and Dave, and without even looking at any of them said **"Do what you want but no blood stains, or you'll pay for the cleaning gentlemen"**, Ric followed Vince amused **"I see some things never change", "No, some guys tend to become assholes with time"**

All Jeff was hoping was that neither Steve nor Hunter had told him, he hated lying to Mark but didn't want him to worry nor get angry** "What, I wasn't", "Whatever you say Jeff", "Hey… I'm clean", "Besides the pot", "Yeah ok, besides that, but it's not as if I had a pound hidden in my bag you know", "I'm glad to hear that you've still got a little conscience left kid"**, Jeff was back to being his old self and flashed him a cocky grin** "See… And I promise I won't smoke that much anymore, ok", "Yes", "Can I room with you", "No", "Ok, I'll ask Brian if he'll be my roomie"**, Mark rolled his eyes and pulled him into a headlock** "Jeff… O Jeff, what should I do with you?"**, Glen sat down next to Mark, whispering seductively** "Let's fuck him", "Glen…"**, Jeff grinned** "That's a good idea"**, Mark gave them both an amused look and got up **"Well, go ahead, I'll have myself a drink", "Your loss bro"**, Jeff sat down on Glen's lap and straddled him **"You know I missed you", "Liar, you had Shannon"**, Glen's hands were resting on Jeff's thighs, pretty innocently for the matter but Vince just stopped as he passed and looked at them, before yelling **"Hardy… What the hell you think you're doing?"**, Glen smirked** "Turning me on Vince, and he's very good at that…", "Excuse-me?", "No, we were talking", "Then make him sit down like a normal person dammit"**, Ric pushed Vince and gave Glen a thumbs up as he passed them, Jeff leaning on Glen and whispering **"As much as I like Ric, I can't understand how Dave can sleep with him", "Really? You prefer me?", "Yes", "I'm honored"**

Matt was walking through the plane too and seeing his brother sitting on Glen's lap made him blow a fuse, he grabbed Jeff by the hair and pulled him off, earning himself a thank you from Vince and a slap from his brother **"Asshole", "What were you doing", "Rubbing myself against Kane", "You're insane"**, Jeff grabbed his brother's legs and attached to them ** "But you love me", "Oh Jeff, come on, let go of me", "What, I'm bored", "Then annoy Glen", "You stopped me", "Read, listen to music, no sex bro, got me", "You're so not fun", "Jeff", "Someone banging a diva doesn't bug you", "That bugs me too Jeff, no sex at all", "Jealous ha?"**, Mark got back and grabbed Jeff into a hug, keeping him against his chest and playing with his hair** "Stop discussing with him Matt, he won't stop, ever", "Now do I know that, he was doing things to your brother", "Ah yes, they had decided to have sex", "Gross Jeff, really gross… How about you touch your guitar", "No, I don't want to bug anybody", "You won't, now go get it kid"**, Jeff took off to get it, mumbling** "Whatever"** and came back five minutes later and got down, stretching his legs over Glen's and started playing a little…

They immediately drove to the hotel to check in and get comfortable when they arrived, and with Vince checking over them the rooming issues were kept at a strict minimum for once, Jeff getting comfortable with Matt, Mark with Glen, Shawn had jumped Vince from behind and whistled in his ear **"I'm gonna room with Hunter", "I don't care who you're rooming with as long as it isn't me"**, Vince gave them half an hour before he requested their presence at the restaurant, jetlag making most them very calm and cuddly by the time they arrived at the restaurant…

The next morning, Vince had organised a bus to get them all to the arena, well actually there were two, and the bickering started the second the first bus was full, Jeff and Shawn complaining that since they hadn't moved fast enough now had to go and be in a bus with all the guys they didn't like or weren't friends with, but Vince just rolled his eyes and entered the first bus, asking the driver to close the door, Hunter and Matt were glued to the window pulling faces at them, Shawn nudging Jeff with the elbow and Jeff understanding, they made the "Suck it" sign and pushed through Santino and Cody, jumping in the other bus and making their way to the back, Shawn laughing **"This bus has officially been taken over"**, there were some boo's but they just moved to the back, Randy giving Jeff a smile as he passed which made Shawn whistle **"You like Jeff, Orton?", "Shut the fuck up Michaels"**, they sat down, Jeff nudging Shawn **"Leave him alone", "You like Randy, Jeff?"**, Jeff laughed and imitated Randy's tone** "Shut the fuck up Michaels"**, Ted turned **"Why don't you just shut up Shawn ha, and make that stupid idiot next to you shut it too", "Watch it Ted, I kicked your daddy's ass, I can do the same with you"**, Ted jumped up but Randy grabbed him and threw him back down **"Don't", "You heard him", "Yeah, and he's right, so sit down and leave them alone"**

Dave made it to the ring first, he wanted to get a rematch, and tonight, **"Well, I'm not here to whine and cry about last week, what I'm here too do, is to evoke my rematch clause"**, unfortunately Steph who was watching the show back in the States intervened, well it wasn't something that made Dave happy but he was man enough to wait three weeks, and knowing she wouldn't go behind her words he knew he would get his rematch, as Stephanie continued Glen was smirking, happy that he got what he wanted, a match against Rey, and Shawn just locked eyes with him and grinned, they both got what they wanted, and they both knew that they had to thank Hunter for that, Shawn turned and smiled **"Thank you Paul", "Ha? I've got nothing to do with that", "Uhu, you spend an hour at the airport talking to her, so, thank you", "Whatever Shawn"**, Dave nodded, yes he could wait and he liked Stephanie, he trusted her, just as he wanted to leave the ring Randy made his way there, getting in his face…

Randy wanted the titleshot and he told Dave he had to wait in line, Dave smirking **"Oh really"**, Randy continued on how he was better and deserved it more, **"Ok Randy, Randy, I just wanna let You know, that history is written by winners and if you look at our history I've been better than you in every way, shape or form", "I was better than you when we were with Evolution, I'm better than you now"**, **"You know, Steph just said tonight is about settling old scores so we can move on, and I would say, you and I definetly have a score to settle, so this is what we gonna do… Tonight, right here, Orton versus Batista so we can get this thing behind us"**, **"So what you're saying is you wanna wrestle me right here tonight"**, **"The answer is yes… But just so you know Dave once I win the World Title back I will remain Champion a lot longer than 8 days"**, it was the one thing too much, Dave's mood had aggravated and he thought about how to get him, smirking he threw him his mic, Randy catching it and being rewarded by a kick to the groin and Dave grabbing him for a Batista Bomb, Randy managed to wiggle free and made it backstage pretty quickly, keeping his eyes on the ring and the man that annoyed him so much…

Jeff was coming back from the catering area and bumped into William Regal, who was standing there, ready to go to the ring, he gently smiled **"Hello Jeff", "Hi… Futur Champion… Have a great match", "Well thank you Jeff"**, Layla was circling around Jeff, stroking his cheek flirtingly **"He's cute Darren"**, Jeff blushed a little and gave her a smile, Regal pulling her along **"Yes, he is, and we have to go to the ring"**, Dave who had come back, stood there hands on his hips and laughing **"Well well well Jeff", "What?"**, following Regal and Layla with his eyes and discretely whistling he shook his head **"Nothing", "Then wipe the smirk of your face Animal"**

Dave put on a sweater and sat down, accepting the bottle of water Jeff handed him **"She really checked you out man"**, Shawn burst out laughing, Jeff pouting as he sat down** "Oh, stop it, she's not my type and she's with Darren"**, Shawn nodded as Dave chuckled amused** "As if that meant something", "Shawn… Dave…", "I won't tell anyone", "There's nothing to tell"**, Kane appeared on the screen and Shawn whistled again **"That's more your type"**, Kane was smirking and even if he knew that Stephanie would be amused he knew that Shane would shudder and that was just as funny as torturing Rey **"First of all, I would like to welcome Stephanie and Shane McMahon back to Raw… I hope it is worth it"**, Shawn was eyeing Dave and he smirked **"Or Dave right… And Mark… Hunter… Randy"**, Matt arrived and was more than pissed at hearing Shawn tease his brother as Kane continued **"There is something about Shane McMahon that brings out my inner child… It reminds my of how I used to tear the wings out of insects and small birds, I enjoyed torturing the innocent, that's why I love beating on Rey Mysterio so much, and tonight in a DQ match, I am free to do anything to Rey what I want, it will be all hardcore to like it"**

Jeff had blushed but kept his eyes on the screen, shivering a little at Glen's voice that really got to him, and having Dave's body pressed against his on his right side just added to his goosebumps, Matt on the other hand was less on what Kane was talking about but more on what Shawn had said, he slapped him on the head as he sat down with them** "Hey, stop it Shawn, you make my brother sound like a whore"**, Shawn laughed, caressing the spot Matt had slapped him on** "No Matt, I'm lining up those he finds attractive… And they all have huge muscles"**, Shawn pointed to the screen where Kane was continuing, Jeff's eyes unmoved **"But I've never liked being liked, not by my brother, not by the McMahons, most of all not by any of you, and I guarantee after tonight you'll like me even less"** Dave frowned and Jeff had a little pout on his face due to both his brother's and Shawn's discussion and Kane's words, he mumbled **"So?", "So nothing Jeff"**, as Kane finished **"Which means I'll like me all the more" **Dave turned his head and added amused **"And Layla… Let's not forget her", "Hey", "Really?", "Yes, she checked your brother out, man", "Hey, not true"**

As they were watching D-Lo Brown against Mike Knox, Dave was getting comfortable, leaning back and worrying sick after Kane's little promo, he shook his head and nodded to Jeff, not very interested in the next match but more in understanding how Jeff could grin and smirk when Glen said things like that **"Now please enlighten me and explain me how he's a nice guy, he likes being hated", "He's not like a real nice guy, but he's one, it's difficult to explain", "I've got time Jeff", "It's not that simple, for instance last week in our match, he entered the ring illegaly and punched me on the back right, well it was a thing in the ring, he wouldn't do that backstage", "But he does with Rey", "That's why I said it's not simple to explain, Rey and him just hate each other, Rey has jumped him too in the past", "Ok, that I admit, but only as retaliation and to show him he ain't scared", "Rey will be okay Dave", "I hope you're right"**

Jericho passed them, strutting like a king, Dave sighing and feeling rage built up, Jeff patting his shoulder **"He's such an ass", "Yeah, I hope Shawn will take care of him soon", "Yeah, me too"**, they both looked at the Heartbreak Kid who was following Chris' words with attention too **"Yes guys, I promise he'll go down soon, maybe even tonight", "Good, first beat him down then fuck him dead"**, Dave chuckled **"What a nice way of saying it Jeff", "What, it's the reality, he really needs a lesson, he's been acting like an obnoxious asshole for too long"**

Rey arrived and jumped over the back of the couch, landing half on top of both men **"Ouch, I'm not Dave, that actually hurt", "It actually hurts me too", "Sorry guys, I'm just excited to beat the crap out of Kane again"**, Jeff coughed and smirked **"Hey, watch it, he may very well beat the crap out of you Mysterio", "Oh yes, I forgot, you're friends, you're not being destroyed everytime he sees you, lucky you"** Rey smirked amused and got up, starting to warm up a little **"Well, wish me luck… Uh, not you Jeff, wouldn't force you to go against your buddy"**, Jeff gave him a smile** "Good luck Rey"** and added, teasingly **"You'll need it"**, Glen who had just arrived too got down behind the couch, both arms around Jeff's neck and content and proud that Jeff had just said that rumbled with his deep voice **"Exactly"**

Dave turned and glared at him, Jeff had shivered when Glen had talked against his neck and grinned, grabbing his arms and keeping him against him, more to avoid that he'd assault Rey already here **"All of your guys matches have been great guys, just give us another one"**, Rey smirked** "I will, business as usual, clean pin on Kane"**, Glen lifted himself up, Jeff moving with him since he didn't let his arms go, and with the couch he was a little taller than Glen, he leaned back on him **"No no, kick his ass in the ring, not here"**, Dave had gotten up too and put himself on Rey's side **"Why are you like that Kane"**, Glen cocked his head and locked eyes with the Animal who didn't back down and kept his eyes on Glen's** "I like being me"**, Jeff blushed a little a mumbled **"Yeah me too"**, Rey was the first to make it to the ring, Jeff letting Glen free and sliding back down on the couch **"Have a nice match Glen", "I will, I will"** and he followed Mysterio, Dave sitting back down too, shaking his head **"I so hate this"**, Shawn, curious asked **"You really like Rey", "What's there not to like in Rey"**

Dave realized how he must have sounded and blushed a little, Shawn grinning **"Something going on between you two", "No, and if, it wouldn't be your business"**, raising his hands in defeat Shawn grinned **"Okay okay big guy", "Well, it would explain why you're so protective of him", "Well, you're protective of Kane too, so does that mean that there is more going on?", "Uh, yes… He's a good friend… A friend with benefits", "With benefits ha, well, Rey and I are very good friends too, but not with benefits", "Why not?", "Why not? None of your business Hardy"**

The match actually ended as usually and Kane made it backstage looking for Rey to end it once and for all, his anger so deep he was literally fuming, Rey was sitting on the edge of the couch grinning at Dave, Shawn and Jeff, Jeff immediately jumping up when he saw Glen arrive and stopping him before he could reach Mysterio **"I beg you not to do what you feel like doing Glen", "And I believe I already told you to stay the fuck out of my business", "I can't, I care too much for you, you'll only get in trouble Glen, not to mention that Dave won't let you touch him", "Well, I wanted to kick his ass for a while too now, so where's the harm"**, Jeff blushed a little as he whispered** "I want you to direct your anger at me", "You what?", "Fuck me"**, Glen grabbed Jeff and pulled him along, slamming him into his lockerroom and looking at Mark who had been chilling in there **"Something I should know about?", "This brat needs a lesson, can you leave us bro?", "Only if you promise to keep him in one piece", "Oh yes, one sore piece, but no harm will be done"**, Mark locked eyes with Jeff and had to smirk, the younger Hardy was beaming with lust and desire** "Knock yourselves out guys"**

The second an evily-amused and smirking Undertaker had left Glen locked the door, Jeff licking his lips at the rapidly raising chest that came closer as Glen pulled him hard into an embrace **"You're playing with fire Hardy", "I think I can manage", "And I think you're getting a little cocky", "And hard… Please Glen… Take me…"**, it took less than a heartbeat and Jeff was pressed, ass in the air against the couch, he giggled at the impossible quickness both brothers had, and with Kane's size it was a wonder he could move like that, but the fact that Glen had ripped his pants down and was penetrating him without any preparation made his mind and thoughts go blank, all he could concentrate on was the pain/pleasure the big guy was giving him…

The noises that came out of the lockerroom made most people pass quickly without even looking at the door, it was Kane's lockerroom after all and noone wanted to get noticed by the guy, well Randy stopped and grinned upon hearing who was with the Big Red Machine and made a mental note to try to get into Jeff's pants again, and this time all the way, inside Jeff was screeching, not caring if anyone could hear him, feeling Glen's huge thick cock slide brutally in and out made all his scruples vanish… Glen was losing himself in Jeff's body, nothing better than a nice screw to make his anger at Rey diminuish, he had to hand it to the younger man that he had the guts and desire to be with him when his mood was like this, but he didn't mind at all, he grabbed Jeff's hips, sure he'd leave bruises but hearing Jeff's pleasured moans he knew he wasn't hurting him and accelerated his speed some more, pounding merciless into Jeff's body and squeezing Jeff's hard cock with his hand **"You like that Jeff", "Oh yes, please Glen… Harder"**, Glen wondered if harder was possible as he spilled himself deep into Jeff with a loud roar, Jeff following him on the spot and dropping against the couch **"Hmmm, yes…"**

It took them a couple of minutes to come back to their senses and get dressed, Jeff grinning **"You're feeling better?", "Yes…", "Good… Me too"**, as they made it back to the screens, Matt gave his brother a weird look but didn't want to know why he was beaming like that and had flushed cheeks so he ignored the little voice that told him to ask and satisfy his curiosity…

Dave's match was up and Shawn had insisted on taping his knee, giggling a little at the Animal's annoyance about his behaviour, he made it to the ring, Randy coming up next, but Cody and Manu arrived a minute later and Cody insisting on wrestling Dave made everybody chuckle, especially Dave himself, who after a short match had Cody pinned and Manu knocked down, he walked up to Randy who had been watching the match from the ramp, but instead of assaulting him Orton preferred moving backstage and getting out of his way, Jeff giving him a smile **"Afraid Randy?", "Shut the fuck up Hardy", "That's not nice"**, Randy flipped him the bird** "Fuck you", "Hey"**, Jeff grinned and added **"Get whatever crawled up your ass back out, geez"**, he mouthed amused** "Well for you it would be easy to get Kane out of yours right"**, Jeff blushed** "What?"**

Randy grinned and walked up to him and whispered in his ear** "Oh yes… Deeper… Harder… Hmmmm Glen, yes…"**, Jeff whispered back** "You listened to us?", "Yeah, and it made me all hard Hardy", "Your loss Orton", "No, I will have a nice fantasy to fall asleep on tonight"**, the idea of Randy standing there and listening made Jeff all fuzzy inside, he teased, whispering seductively in his ear** "Bummer that's all you'll get right"**, but Randy wasn't one to back down **"We both know you wouldn't mind spending a night with me, so don't get cocky…", "Who knows Randy", "Stop playing a game you can't handle", "Same I could tell you Orton…"**, Matt walked up to them, having enough with the whispering that was going on **"Leave my brother alone you piece of shit", "Lalala, I'm not even hearing you Matt, and why leave him alone, he wants it too"**, Jeff smirked and shook his head, knowing Matt would give him a hard time about this, so he tried to save the appearance **"I don't want anything you have Orton, so get the fuck out of my face"**, Randy smirked, locking his eyes with Jeff to make him understand he had invited him to his room before turning and leaving the area** "Whatever Jeff"**

Matt grabbed Jeff's arm **"What was that?", "Nothing really, just some teasing", "Uhu, just watch your back with that guy", "Sure Matt, no problem, I got everything covered"**

After Shawn's match which was up last they made it to the pub next to the hotel, Shawn planning and plotting on how to get Jericho taken care of, and JBL too, Mark and Hunter were definitely both on his side and promised to help keep Lance away, Jeff promised to help him with Chris, just as did Dave and Matt, they only thing they didn't know was when to strike, but according to all of them it had to happen fast.

The next day Jeff joined Matt at the arena with Shawn, who needed some air and didn't want to stay at the hotel, they waited for his match to start when Finlay walked up to them, offering his hand to Matt **"Well, we finally will find out who is the best man", "Yes, we will", "Well, to a good match than", "Yes, I'd say good luck to you but it would be quite hypocrite", "Same here, well, see you out there"**, Jeff hugged his brother as Finlay made it to the ring **"Good luck bro, I know you'll keep that title of yours"**, Matt smiled at the sweetness in Jeff's voice and the fingers that traced his belt gently **"I will, I'm not ready to give this away"**, Shawn smirked **"You're both sappy right now", "We're brothers, we can be as sappy as we want", "Exactly"**

During the whole match Jeff was on edge, jumping at each punch the men in the ring exchanged and he was more than glad when it finally was over and his brother had won, and Finlay's way of playing it fair made his heartbeat come back to a regular speed **"Relax Jeff", "Yeah, I'm relaxing", "Man, you were close to a heartattack", "Was not", "Was too", "No", "Yes"**, Matt stopped in front of the bickering duo **"Are you done?", "Yeah, great match bro", "Thanx Jeff"**

Shawn and Jeff waited for Matt to get ready at the catering area where Mark Henry walked up to them, hoovering over Jeff **"I have a message for your brother", "Then go and tell him asshole"**, Jeff didn't see it come and ended on the floor with his chair, he jumped up ready to pounce on the way bigger man when a dark voice sounded from the entrance to the room **"You better apologize for that move"**, Mark had arrived to get Jeff, Matt and Shawn, since they had decided to hit the town tonight and was more than pissed to see Shawn standing there ready to kick Henry, Jeff on the floor and Henry smirking like an idiot at the smaller men, and Henry knew he was in trouble, now Shawn and Jeff were no match for him, but the Deadman… He snarled and tried to leave, only to see Glen appear behind Mark **"A problem here?", "Seems Henry got cocky and reckless and somehow assaulted Jeff", "He did? Well well well, seems I'll get my training after all"**, and Henry's situation didn't evolve in his favour when Matt arrived and tried to find out what happened, only to have Jeff pout amused **"That big baboon hit me because he needs to talk to you", "He what?"**, he turned to Henry **"You what? You lay a hand on my brother?", "He deserves far more, and so do you… Just get ready to lose that title to me", "The only thing you'll get from me is the beating of your life you asshole", "You wish Hardy", "I know Henry"**, Mark pushed Henry out of the room **"Better get out of our faces or you'll face the worst minutes of your life… And you better stick to the ECW guys Henry, if I catch you touch anyone else again I'll make your life a living hell"**

Laughing they made their way to their minivan where Hunter, Dave, Rey and Ric were waiting for them, they made their way to a cozy restaurant before hitting the clubs and coming back early in the morning, most of them a little drunk and their moods hilarious…

They slept until early afternoon and moved to the gym, before having dinner, a last drink and heading back to bed…

On Friday, Jeff arrived at the retaurant and got to the buffet pretty early, he was alone but not for long, when he saw Shawn arrive he got back up and followed him to the buffet **"Shawn, I have a question", "Good morning to you too"**, Jeff had spent a good part of the night thinking everything over and he needed advise, and quickly** "Yeah, listen, I need to do something", "Go ahead"**, Jeff chewed on his lower lip, whispering** "I want to show the bitch I'm extreme, and Steve told me to inform the concerned persons next time, so, you think Mark and Hunter would mind if I did little interruptions while they are in the ring"**, Shawn grinned and sat down** "What are you thinking of?", "Well, Hunter will sign that contract with Vladimir right, I wanted to interrupt it", "Good idea, I'm sure he won't mind", "Ok, I'll talk to him"**

Mark was ready for his little live promo to scare the Big Show, but his opponent for tonight was more on his mind, he observed Jeff who was sitting there and finishing his facepainting, he was up first and running a little late but Jeff called him back **"Mark?", "Yes Jeff", "Uh, I may interrupt your promo"**, Mark turned and locked eyes with him **"Really?", "Yes, if you're ok with it that is", "I am, but you wait for me to finish kid", "Okay, well, see you later", "Yes Jeff"**

Jeff arrived just in time before Matt made his way to the ring, **"Hey freak", "Thank you so much bro, and I came to wish you the best for you match", "That's awfully sweet of you", "Yeah ha, well, anyways, even though you just offended me I still know you're going to own Shelton, so have yourself a blast Matt", "Thanx bro"**, his song started and he gave Jeff a little smile, heading to the ring, followed by Shelton…

Jeff sat down next to Hunter and Shawn **"Hunter…", "Yes", "Uh, I may plan a little intervention"**, Hunter looked up and sighed, Jeff's last "interventions" still vivid in his mind** "A what?", "You have that contract signing with Kozlov right", "Yes?", "Well, I'm seriously pissed the bitch doesn't give me another shot, so I wanted to show her how extreme I am", "And you want to do what exactly", "Interrupt you guys", "Really", "Yes, really", "Well, as long as you don't attack me, I'm cool with it… You know me, if Vickie ends up pissed, I'm happy"**

When Kozlov passed Hunter bellowed, laughing **"Nice dress up Kozlov, nice"**, he didn't get an answer, just an evil glare amusing him even more, he leaned down on Jeff, whispering so no-one could hear what he was saying **"Listen, while you're at it, can you take that idiot out? Just a suggestion", "That's what I got planned", "Cool, well then, I'll see you and remember not to touch me", "Promised"**

Hunter made his way to the ring, turning the different little insults for Vickie in his head, he got to the ring and started it off immediately **"Let me just start off by saying that being in this ring is kinda special for me, it's kinda almost like the United Nations, we have a representative from Russia, a representative from Mexico, and a representative from Fat-Labia"**, backstage everyone was laughing, something Vickie wasn't doing as Hunter continued **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just kidding, she's from Bulge-eria"**, **"I'm just kidding, she's from Chunky-Slovakia"**, **"Can we get back to business", "Ok ok, sorry"**

Hunter saw Jeff on the turnbuckle and jumped up knowing what would follow, Kozlov thought Hunter was agressing him by that gesture and jumped up too, Hunter smirking and motioning behind him, the Russian turned and got hit by Jeff, who got up, rolled the knocked out Kozlov away and ripped the contract apart, throwing it in Hunter's face before leaving the ring, his entrance song playing, Hunter's eyes followed him until he had disappeared, he had to hand him the nice intervention, and the fact that Kozlov was out cold for that matter, Hunter checked by kicking him gently, and was more than amused…

Jeff was up first, he was so nervous he was fearing to faint, Hunter arrived and gave him a nodd **"Relax Jeff, don't stress yourself and have some fun out there", "Yeah", "Inhale, exhale, Mark won't kill you…"** seeing the Deadman arrive all ready and scary he chuckled** "… well at least not too much"**, Mark gave him a little smile **"I will only hurt you a bit, don't you worry", "You're not funny", "No, but painful and deadly"**, Jeff pouted a little and was happy when his music started, he gave them both the middle finger and left, Mark chuckling **"Yeah, well that will not go unpunished either"**, Hunter patted his shoulder **"Watch it, he has become really good", "I hadn't noticed Hunter, thank you so much", "Just saying…"**

As they were bickering, Jeff was making his way to the ring, his heart racing and Matt laughing next to Shawn on the couch **"In a minute he'll be all shivering and quivering but this time it will be in the ring", "Hehe, yeah, poor Jeff, wouldn't want to be in his place, taking the Deadman out for Vickie", "No, me neither, but my bro will be okay", "Yeah, he'll beat the Deadman"**, Mark gave Shawn a glare that made him shiver too before making his way to the ring, Jeff's emerald eyes locked with his all the way…

Matt had been right, Jeff was feeling all strange, especially once the lights went back on and the Undertaker was entering the ring, he couldn't take his eyes of him, the only thing he didn't forget to do was breathing, for the rest he just stared at Mark who gave him a cold glare back that made him shiver even more. Jeff knew that he was only a prey now that he was in the ring with the Deadman, and that all the affection that Mark had for him wasn't what the Undertaker felt, he just wanted to crush him and that made him feel strange, but he wouldn't back down, absolutely not, he had to prove him he was ready…

Their match was making Matt fear for his brother's health, neither Mark nor Jeff were giving in, actually it had really become the battle of the disciple and the master which made Hunter laugh his ass off backstage **"I tell you, that's like Jeff being Anakin and turning all Darth Vader on our poor Obi-wan", "Oh shut up, he wants to win", "Yeah, and I'm not so sure he can you know, your brother is good, but is he ready?"**, they watched a snarling and frowning Big Show pass and before one could intervene and stop him he was on his way to the ring, Jeff and Mark so busy with each other that neither men noticed the giant get to the ring…

Jeff performed a Whisper in the Wind and was getting up as he felt someone grab him and throw him out of the ring, he lay panting outside the ring and he realized it was the Big Show, he willed up all his strength and got up, getting on the turnbuckle to stop him from attacking Mark… He jumped but unfortunately Big Show just easily caught him and tried to throw him out again, he gripped him seeing what Mark was up to and kept him occupied while the Deadman got a chair he slammed on Big Show's back making him fall out of the ring, Jeff rolling back in quickly and grabbing the chair, hitting Mark with it the second the Phenom turned, Mark went down and Jeff got the ladder in front of the turnbuckle, his leapfrog hit Mark full force and he went for the pin, getting the three count…

Jeff hushed quickly out of the ring, knowing very well that if Mark got him he was in for at least a Tombstone, and with his hurting back that wasn't what he wanted to experience…

Jeff was on his way to the medics holding his back, he knew Mark would follow him there but Vickie interrupted him **"You were very good Jeff, I'm impressed"**, Jeff got down glad he could lean against the wall, his back was hurting and all he wanted was to have it checked, painkillers and a nice shower, Vickie continued, pissing him off a little** "…but I never gave you the same deal we promised Kozlov", "I'll tell you what, you want a deal, I'll give a deal… Next week you face HHH one on one, and if you win, then I'll make it a triple-threat match at Survivor Series for the WWE title" "Alright that's fine, you know what, I'll beat HHH in the match next week, and if you don't put me in that championship match at Survivor Series, I might just go extreme on you"**, he pushed past Chavo not looking back, his heart racing…

Mark was already getting patched up when Jeff arrived, stopping and smiling **"You're ok?"**, Mark looked at him, a certain twinkle of pride in his eyes, now he wasn't happy about how it had played out but Jeff had really given a good performance** "Yes kid, and you?"**, Jeff got down on a bench and stretched, laying immediately on his chest and wincing a little** "Just my back"**, a doc started checking his back, Jeff leaning his head on his arms and sighing, biting his arm when he found a blocked spot, Mark watched him, sitting up and wondering where his cockiness had gone** "And congrats on your win kid, you're not even boasting about it, what's going on?"**, Jeff moved his head a little so he could lock eyes with Mark and whispered** "Only got it because that ass intervened"**, Mark shook his head, rolling his eyes in the process** "Jeff, can't you just for once be happy?"**

Wincing as the medic continued with his back, Jeff whispered, his voice low and full of sadness and doubt **"I don't tend to lie to myself Mark, I'm not sure I would have pinned you, so ok I may have done it, but with Big Show's intervention", "Jeff, that was a great match, indulge in that fact and your win, don't go all brooding, now that you beat me"**, Jeff pushed up on his arms a little and shook his head** "I didn't beat you Mark, I won, but I didn't beat you"**, Mark was all of a sudden awfully happy that he didn't have to fly back to Atlanta the next day but could stay around Jeff in Manchester, he was interrupted by Hunter who had been standing at the door and listening, chuckling amused **"Well Jeff, you can always upgrade your mood by beating me next week"**, Jeff didn't even look at him, nor did he realize what Hunter had just said and especially the sympathetic and friendly-bickering tone he had employed, no, Jeff just sighed dramatically** "As if", "Well, you never know, right"**, Mark was more than amazed that Jeff didn't get defiant or cocky with Hunter but just acted as if he had already been defeated…

Hunter took up the medic's place and pressed the ice to Jeff's back **"How's your back", "Ok, just bruised and hurting", "Well, your moves aren't safe", "But they are extreme"**, Hunter moved the icepack over Jeff's lower back making the younger man wince a little **"What?", "Cold…", "But it will numb the pain", "I know that Hunter"**, Hunter just couldn't not tease Jeff** "So the bitch played you ha", "Somewhat, I think she wants me to lose all of your friendships", "Well, I know Mark already told you that what happened in the ring stayed there, so the only way for losing my friendship is by screwing up Hardy", "Thanx", "Don't thank me for something that's normal"**

They took the bus back to the hotel and went to the restaurant, too battered and exhausted to go far, so after dinner they took a booth at the pub next to the hotel, Jeff's mood still down and Matt pushing him down and cuddling against him **"Jeff, you fucking won", "Yeah, but only 'cause Big Show intervened", "Come on bro, I don't want to leave you in the UK alone and miserable"**, Mark had listened to them and joined the discussion** "He won't be alone, he'll room with me Matt", "Thanx Mark", "Nah, wouldn't want your brother to continue looking like he lost"**

The flight back to Atlanta was around noon, Matt waking his brother who's voice pouted sleepily **"Wanna sleep", "Just wanted to say bye"**, Jeff pulled him into an embrace and made him fall in the bed with him **"Hey"**, Jeff put his both arms around Matt and clinged to him, laughing at his own actions** "Don't wanna let you go"**, trying to get him to let him go the older Hardy snickered amused** "You can come with me you know", "No, Vince will only make drama", "And Mark will be here any moment, so you won't be alone bro", "I know that"**, there was a knock and Matt pushed away from Jeff and went to open it, both Mark and Glen standing there **"Ready to leave the rainy weather and bad food?", "Oh yes"**, Mark passed Matt and laughed when he saw Jeff blink with tired eyes **"And you're not looking ready to get up", "No, not really, but you could join me you know… It's warm under here"**, Matt took his bag and shook his head **"I don't wanna know what will be going on in here when we're gone"**, Glen gave him an innocent smirk, not being able of not teasing him **"Hot and dirty sex", "Hey, I said I don't want to know", "Sorry" **

Mark undressed completely and took his time, feeling Jeff's eyes linger on him and giving him a little show only to find him stroking himself when he lifted the covers **"You're a pig Hardy"**, Jeff liked his lips** "And you're hot"**, Mark lowered his body to the bed, eyes roaming Jeff** "That doesn't excuse your impatience"**, a little smirk and Jeff lifted his hips, spanking himself** "Punish me", "With the biggest of pleasures"**, the Deadman grabbed Jeff and pulled him into his lap and brought his hand down in what could only be described the spank of the year, and he didn't have to wait for a reaction…

Jeff screeched the second his hand collided with his butt **"Ouch, have you lost it"**, Mark smirked **"Yeah, I lost a match, imagine that… I…"**, seeing Jeff's facial expression he had to suppress a grin, the younger Hardy looked so sexy staring at him in what was a mixture of disbelief, a little ounce of anger and a lot of defiance, Mark licked his lips and continued** "… Seriously, I, the Undertaker lost a match…"** and brought his hand down a second time, smirking** "And guess what…"** and another slap, followed by a heartwrenching wince, Jeff's head hanging down and his whole body shaking, trying to will the sting away, the sheer anger at the situation made him lean up and try to get away, spitting **"Ouch you stupid asshole"**

Jeff's rage just fueled Mark who was having a little fun moment even if his protégé wasn't, but knowing he wasn't doing any permanent damage he used the moment for a little revenge, continuing unfuzzed, his voice amused **"Against a rainbow-haired punk… Can you imagine that"**, Jeff pouted "**I so hate you right now", "And you know what's the worst…"**, Mark's hand rested on Jeff's ass, gently stroking where he had spanked him and added** "He didn't enjoy his win, he thinks it wasn't his doing…"**, Jeff turned his head and looked at him **"Mark… I… I know I won, but Paul intervened…", "I know, I was there, but you pinned me after a move that you did kid"**, Jeff tried to wiggle free but Mark kept him still **"Stay still you brat, you'll hurt your back if you continue", "Or you'll hurt me right", "No, but I don't want you to have reasons to smoke", "I won't, I remember promising you I wouldn't for some time", "I know, it's just that I'm not sure you'll keep your word", "I will", "Ok, and you know if you want to continue beating everyone you'll have to workout?"**, Jeff spat, a little annoyed by the turn things were taking** "Yes, I wanted to work a little out with you, but you just started becoming a stupid ass"**

Mark chuckled, his hand moving on Jeff's ass, gently pinching here and there before parting his buttcheeks and starting to tease him **"Oh Jeff"**, from pouting to moaning, Jeff started quivering under his touch** "Oh, and now what?"**, Mark licked his fingers and penetrated him slowly with first one but adding quickly a second one **"Oh yes Mark", "Yes?", "More…", "If I hear you say that you won and you beat me Jeff", "Mark, I didn't beat you… How can you ask of me to", "Jeff, you need a little ego-boost", "Are you saying that you let me win?", "No, absolutely not, I'm saying I want to see you smile", "Continue what you're doing and I will be fine", "Jeff…"**, Jeff had started stroking Mark, quite forgiving now since Mark was pleasing him more than just a little **"Please… Need more…"**, Mark pushed Jeff down and got behind him, sliding into his willing body in one hard push, making the younger man moan loudly **"Yeeesssss"**, he immediately established a quick pace, pounding into Jeff's thight body as if his life depended on it and it didn't take long for both men to come in loud moans. Jeff cuddled up next to him and fell asleep within a minute, Mark gently stroking his back as he drifted off too…

They got up for dinner, taking a shower together and talking, Mark trying to figure out why Jeff was so down **"Listen Jeff, it was a great match, you won, I don't know why you have that sad expression in your eyes", "I didn't beat you on my own…", "Jeff, come on, just forget that fact and smile a little", "I'll try"**, they met with Ric, Hunter, Brian, John and Mike at the restaurant, John smirking **"I don't know what the Deadman does to the Rainbow to make them be late"**, Mark slapped him as he passed him to sit next to Ric, and Jeff kicked him the second he sat down next to him **"You wish you had a sex-life like mine", "Oh no", "Hey Hardy, no sex talk", "Yeah right, Shawn's far"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Soooo, a week in Manchester for Mark, Hunter, Ric and Jeff, I think I'll write Miz and Morrison in too hehe, just for the fun ;-)_


	21. Chapter 15

**A little POLL**

_**Well, we have finally gotten to the part where some evil person takes a particurlarly perverted and sick liking in hurting Jeff… I have to admit that I don't feel very good about using Matt as the perp, I know I already asked a couple of chapters back, but I'll do it again… Should the attacker be: **_

_**1. Matt Hardy**_

_**2. Chris Jericho (the one I was actually thinking of)**_

_**3. Kozlov **_

_**4. Someone alltogether different? (maybe someone has an idea…)**_

_**Just want to know what you guys think about it, so please tell me :-), even if I have, thanx to Narcis, a great plot already in my little mind hehe**_

**Disclaimer****: **_And no, still not mine… A pity really, but that's the way the world goes… Nothing's mine besides the mistakes and the insane ideas hehe, the WWE belongs to McMahon and the different guys to themselves, I may however take them to be mine should they offer themselves to me :-)_

**Notes****:**

_--- Another drawing appearing, curtesy of Miz and Morrison and a third guy who delivered it, but I have no idea who it could be so I just keep him a mystery hehe_

_--- I screwed up… Again… Hehehe… Miz and Morrison did appear in Atlanta, but who cares really, I'll keep them in Manchester for the fun ;-)_

--- _And another __**Undertaker/Jeff Hardy**__ hehe, and to change a little __**Miz/Morrison**__, _

_--- Since Extreme Rules I am now proud member of the "I Hate CM Punk"-club *pouts amused*_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 15

_**Smackdown**_

_**November 21**__**st**__** 2008 **_

_**Manchester**_

All over the week Mark tried his best to get Jeff to smile again, but any comment on how he had pinned him ended in the same drama, with Jeff pouting and Mark getting slightly mad so he decided not to bring it up anymore. Hunter had agreed on sparing with Jeff and they spend most of their days in the gym, with shouting and cheering support around the ring…

It all was pretty nice until Matt discovered a drawing in his lockerroom after the ECW show on the 18th that made him blow all the fuses he possessed, and when he made it back to the hotel both Shawn and Glen burst out into laughter, wondering what could have happened to put him in such a mood, and Shawn's hilarity only grew when Matt handed him the piece of paper **"Well, you have to hand it to your brother that he can draw, right Matt", "Uhu, he's so in for a beating"**, and Matt took his phone out and called his little brother to clarify some things…

Jeff was just getting out of the shower and Mark answered his phone, annoyed by the loud sound when he read it was Matt **"Hi Matt", "Where is he? Hand him the phone I've got some things to tell that little fucker", "What happened?", "That asshole drew me with all the divas naked in a ring, shagging each other… It ain't funny"**, the Deadman had to concentrate not to laugh, good, Matt couldn't see the smirk he had on his face when he politely faked compassion **"Did you protect yourself at least? Who knows what diseases they may have given you in the orgy of the millenium"**, Matt was sure he could hear Mark grin and smirk through the phone and both embarrassed and humiliated pouted** "Shut up, just wait until yours is found and you'll stop finding it amusing", "Uh, well, would you have rather he had drawn you with a guy?"**, Matt was passed caring that he was on the phone with the Undertaker and spat, not happy** "You so deserve each other, now pass him on please"**

Jeff was standing next to Mark wondering who he was talking to, and seeing him grin shamelessly, especially after what he had just said it dawned to Jeff who was on the phone, he took it and smirked, playing it cool even if he was nervous **"I hear you got yours", "You little shit… When I get you, I'll so beat the crap out of you"**, continuing playing it cool Jeff laughed** "Uh, and there I thought I was nice enhancing some of your body parts", "You're so dead Jeffrey, so dead", "No, I'm alive…"** Jeff laughed adding **"Thanx to the Atlantic sea may I add", "Just wait, when I get my hands on you…"**, and just to tease Jeff whispered sensually** "Uh, no thanx bro, you're not my type", "This is not amusing… Long saw it, Long…", "Ups… And now he has an interest in you?"**, Jeff could hear Shawn laugh **"Well I saw it too… And not only me…"**

Matt raged **"This is not funny… We're not in kindergarden dammit", "Glen and Rey laughed about theirs, hell even Hunter and Stephanie… Why do you have to be such a drama queen", "It's an invasion of privacy Jeff…", "Well, it was the only one so relax… You know who gave it to you", "I found it", "Damn, there are too many drawings out in the wild… Can you find out who put it there?", "No, I will beat the life out of you though", "Love you too Matt"**, Jeff hung up and turned only to find Mark's intense gaze fixing him **"What?", "What's on mine?"**, Jeff blushed **"There is none", "Bullshit kid, what's on mine", "Mark, it's really nothing", "What is on it", "Nothing… We didn't draw you", "I swear if you lie to me, your brother won't have to kill you, I will"**, Jeff crossed his fingers discretely, hoping Shawn would find them before everybody had theirs and sweetly grinned** "I promise Mark, I would never have the guts to draw you", "Right"**

When they met for dinner and Mark told Hunter about Matt's drawing, Mike and John had some trouble not laughing, especially when Jeff told them that Matt was raging like a fury and had promised there would be hell to pay… At least one person wasn't happy and all amused about it, and John felt really content to know Jeff was in trouble with his brother, it gave him a sweet revenge for the chair incident, Brian looked at Jeff **"What did you guys draw?", "Euh, there was Kane and Rey, and Hunter and Stephanie… And some others", "Me too?", "Uh, no, no Kendrick"**, Mike smirked** "And me?", "Uh no, no…"**, Jeff still saw the Miz and Morrison drawing vividly before his eyes and Mike and John too, and Jeff's blatant lie about it was just too funny to them…

After dinner they moved to a pub, Ric sitting next to Jeff **"So Jeff, how have you been?", "Good", "That all?", "What do you want to know?", "Well, when I last saw you, you were at Mark's ranch", "Well, let's say I'm over my problems now", "Good to hear kid… And how are you feeling about beating the mighty Undertaker?"**, Mark frowned and Hunter immediately continued his discussion with the Phenom, knowing Ric was capable of tickling things out of people and Jeff needed to get it out of his system, and the high-flyers answer came rapidly, a little sulky and pouty and an awful lot sad **"I didn't beat him", "Are you kidding me", "No, I didn't beat him Ric…"**, seeing Ric's blue eyes stare at him quizzically he added **"I may have won, but I didn't beat him", "Clarify that", "Big Show intervened", "Oh my, kid, no no, no no no, don't you go thinking like that… You delivered a great match Jeff… And it wasn't as if you pinned him after Big Show knocked him out cold, Mark was standing and you brought him down", "After Big Show intervened", "Jeff…"**, John nudged Jeff, sitting on his other side **"It's a win and a beat Hardy… Whether someone intervenes or not, you were the winner, not Mark, not Big Show"**, and Mike laughed, grinning at Mark **"Exactly, you won… You beat the Deadman all by yourself, it was you who pinned him right, I mean, not that you and him aren't used to pinning each other, but…"**, before he could finish Mark slapped him in the neck and squeezed thightly **"Miz… Enough, or I'll pin you tonight", "Hey no no, I'm not swinging that way"**, the whole table erupted with laughter and John stared at his friend, teasing him **"That's not what you said last night Mike"**, Miz blushed and got up, pretexting a need for drinks…

John got up and followed him, putting an arm around him and whispering **"You're awfully cute when you blush and pout", "And you're a real asshole John, thanx for making me sound like a whore"**, laughing, John started nudging Mike** "Hey, I didn't make you look like one, and you know it… I mean just look at Jeff and his nights with Mark or Glen, he doesn't seem to be bothered", "Well Mark and Glen don't go around spilling what they did to him", "I didn't either Mike, I just teased you a little… Hell no one would have interpreted something in it if you hadn't taken off like that"**, Mike took the bottles, still pouting a little **"You will have to go to bed horny tonight", "Uh, and I think you'll change your mind rapidly"**, he helped Mike with the drinks and sat down with a smirk on his face, Brian immediately asking **"So you guys are together? Like a couple?"**, Mike nearly dropped of his chair, hitting his head on the table **"I told you… No one is interested, right John"**, Jeff was having a laughing fit and hiding his face against Mark who was just shaking his head at Jeff's, Ric's and Hunter's reactions, because Jeff wasn't the only one dying of laughter, Ric nudging Mike and hugging him against himself **"Relax, we knew… That doesn't mean we care… It's just Brian who always needs to know everything in detail"**

Their bickering took another half hour before they got up to go to bed, Mark having his arm affectionatelly around Jeff and Jeff cuddling against him, Ric had to bite his tongue not to comment Hunter's glare, which was bordering jealous, Jeff didn't notice, too busy with nibbling on Mark's neck and only aggravating Hunter's mood by doing so, Mark stared a little taken aback at him, not sure he understood why his friend was in such a crappy mood all of a sudden **"You ok Hunt?", "Yeah… Tired… So good night guys"**, Ric smirked **"Have a good night guys… And Jeff? Don't eat Mark, we'll need him"**, turning to Mike and John he grinned **"Same for you guys… Don't eat each other up ok"**, Mike pouted a little** "There's nothing going on dammit"** only to have John nodd amused and pull Mike in an embrace **"We will Ric… Sleep thight"**

Jeff jumped up on Mark, his arms around the broad neck and mouth biting sweetly on Mark's chin, and the Deadman didn't mind the least, his hands were roaming Jeff's back up and down to come and rest on his perfect butt, making the younger man moan **"Hmmm Mark, I love being with you like this", "Don't fall in love with me kid, I'm not doing the love-part so well", "No, you know my heart belongs to someone, but your body…"**, his mouth nibbled it's way to Mark's throat **"I'm addicted to your body Phenom"**, Mark smiled, and moved them over to the bed** "Really? Would be a shame not to give in to that addiction kid"** and let Jeff drop on the bed, his eyes roaming his body before he slit over him, capturing his lips…

Luckily for Hunter he didn't have to watch them, but Ric made sure he'd at least think about them **"So Paul, what pissed your mood off like that", "Nothing, I'm tired", "Right yeah, tired… You should make Jeff understand you want him, maybe he'd stop hanging with Mark like that", "I don't know what you are talking about Flair", "Oh come on, you know very well what I mean…", "No, and now I'm sleeping", "Well, sweet dreams my friend"**, Hunter grumbled something and hid his head in the pillow making Ric laugh on his way to the bathroom…

John on the other hand had a moody lover on his hands too, Mike not understanding why he had to screech it over the roofs like that **"You had to have them know it right", "Oh come on, you sound like being ashamed to be with me", "No, but why tell them", "They knew", "But not for sure", "So what? At least no one will have the guts to stare at you anymore", "Nobody stared at me before John"**, John pulled Mike against his chest and kissed him gently **"Hey, let me make you smile", "No, no sex tonight…"**, John's hand roamed southwards and stroked his lover through his pants **"Well, I hate to break it to you but your body is not agreeing with you"**, Mike moaned, amused **"Betrayed by my body, great… Lucky me", "I'll make it right my love", "Oh really? Well, then go ahead"**, John pushed him on the bed and started undressing him, Mike grinning as his lover started to put kisses all the way from his crotch to his mouth…

While Mike and John started their little nightgames, Mark and Jeff were already both undressed, Mark stroking both of their members with one hand and making Jeff moan the sweetest things **"Mark… Mark…"**, he only got a smirk and tried to move but Mark kept him on the bed **"Please… I won't last if you continue", "You never last long", "Hey… That's all because of your doings Deadman"** and with that Jeff came, howling and moaning and gripping Mark's arm before panting **"Bastard", "I see you are very thankful"**, Jeff pouted amused** "I wanted it to last"**, Mark smirked, not letting go of Jeff's member and squeezing rhythmically** "Oh, it will last all night kid"**, Jeff reversed their positions and lowered his head, grinning **"Well, let's see who can last longer old man"** and with that his tongue started playing with Mark's piercing before swallowing the pulsing member completely and humming…

Mark laid his head back, letting his hands play with Jeff's hair **"Humm, your apology is accepted"**, Jeff never moved his mouth away from Mark's cock and mumbled **"Apology", "Hummm yessssss, yes, for calling me an old man"**, Jeff chuckled and gently bit his piercing before pulling on it and making Mark lose it… Jeff swallowed 'till the last drop and smirked **"Well, you don't last long either", "Bastard"**, Mark pushed Jeff down and pressed his body against his **"Luckily for me you're so hot I'm hard again"**, Jeff licked his lips** "Luckily for you? No, luckily for me Deadman"**…

Jeff parted his legs, leaning one on Mark's shoulder and pushing against him **"Don't make me wait", "Would never do that Jeff"** and he pushed his cock completely into Jeff, immediately pulling back out and powerfully back in, Jeff bucked in rhythm, moaning loudly as Mark became faster and more brutal… And his new pace drove Jeff straight to his second orgasm, his muscles contracting and imprisoning Mark inside, making him come too. He dropped on top of Jeff, panting and smirking when he saw Jeff was already dozing **"Youth…", "Hummmm", "Guess I'll let you sleep kid, wouldn't want you to be too exhausted to pin Hunter", "Thanx…"**, Mark lay down next to Jeff and didn't have to wait for the younger man to cuddle against him **"Night Mark", "Night Jeff"**

The next morning Jeff was still cuddled in Mark's arms and asleep when a banging sound could be heard, and a less than friendly voice **"Get up bro… NOW"**, Glen was standing behind Matt and had a smirk on his face, imagining both men inside, in bed, naked and cuddled up being awoken like this…

And asleep they were, and it was a very grumpy Deadman who opened the door and glared, first at Matt before lashing out at Glen **"That he doesn't have enough decency to wait for us to get up ok, but you bro?", "Sorry, Hardy was too fast for me, couldn't stop him", "Yeah right…"** turning back to Matt **"Your brother is still asleep, you can kick his ass later"** and he closed the door, Jeff smirking **"Thanx Mark", "Don't thank me, I did it for me… I'm not done with you and he would have only disturbed"**

Glen pulled Matt along to their room, grinning all the time **"Oh come on, stop it man, it's not funny", "Yes it is", "No", "Yes", "Glen", "You shouldn't upset me Matt, it will get painful", "Uh, yeah right"**, while they were discussing and bickering, Mark had covered Jeff and started to kiss him brutally, his hands roaming Jeff's chest and pinching here and there. Jeff moaned, trusting against Mark and trying to bite him in the neck but the Deadman pushed him back down **"No Jeff, or do I have to attach you", "Yes please", "You're crazy"**, he pushed Jeff's legs apart and started to penetrate him, one hand keeping both of Jeff's over his head as he filled him completely **"Yessssss Mark", "You feel so good Jeff"**, Jeff was trying to get him to move but Mark sadistically stayed put, his weight keeping Jeff down **"So good", "Mark…", "Hmmmm, yes kid", "Move…"**, in one quick movement the Undertaker pulled back out and pushed back in, making Jeff moan loudly and trash his head from right to left, pulling on his arms **"Oh yes Mark… Again…"**

While Jeff and Mark were indulging in each others bodies, Randy was annoyed by Cody and Ted and decided to take a single's room, not only to have his peace but also in case Jeff would decide to give them a go, Shawn and Dave were moving in together in the room across the hallway, they didn't want to wake Ric and Hunter, even though all the Animal wanted to do was to room with the Nature Boy which made Shawn chuckle **"You and Ric ha", "No, yes, no, well whenever we are in the same location… We… You know…", "Cool, so Rey…", "There's nothing going on with Rey, Shawn", "Uhu, if you say so, but I don't believe you… You may get Jeff to stop asking you, but you won't get me to shut up", "Whatever…", "Nyan nyan nyan", "You're annoying", "And you're in denial", "No shit Sherlock? I don't think so", "Uhu, let's go and have a drink until lunch"**

They met downstairs with Rey and Phil who were rooming together for once, and Glen and Matt followed five minutes later, Rey rolling his eyes at the Big Red Machine **"Why don't you ever get lost somewhere"**, Shawn burst out laughing before slapping Rey on his leg, amused** "Hey… Stop it Rey… For once that Glen seemed calm", "Oh I am still very calm, I'll even kick his ass very calmly", "Guys come on"**

Mark and Jeff arrived in time for lunch, under the grins and comments from Glen and Shawn, Matt glaring at Jeff and grabbing him to pull him outside, not giving him a chance to bail out **"I got you bro", "Oh come on Matt, laugh about it"**, Matt pinched his younger brother in the arm smirking when he complaint **"Ouch, that actually hurt", "Good, my feelings are hurt too", "Oh come on, I thought you'd find it funny… I mean, you were never supposed to see it anyways, so relax", "But I saw it… And I wasn't the only one you little rat", "That's not my fault", "Excuse-me?", "I didn't show everybody Matt, I was here", "I really feel like kicking your ass right now", "Really?", "Really"**, Matt had Jeff in a thight grip but couldn't stay serious **"So how are you doing Picasso?", "I'm very very good…", "Finally accepted that you beat your master and lover"**, Jeff blushed and pulled a frown** "Hey, he ain't my…", "Yeah right…"**, they got disturbed by Randy who wanted a quick smoke before lunch **"Need help Jeff", "No, but a cig would be nice", "Jeff", "What Matt?", "Nothing, I'll go inside, just watch it around him"**, glaring at Randy **"You touch him and I'll kill you, got that", "Uh, I'm scared Matt"**

Jeff sat down next to Randy on a bench and stole his cigarette, smirking when Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes **"I would have given you one you know", "Yeah, maybe I wanted one your talented mouth already touched"**, Randy nearly choked and blushed a little **"You didn't just say that", "What if I did"**, he leaned on Jeff and took a puff** "Tease", "Uhu, it's so funny with you", "You're a real asshole Hardy", "And that's what you find irresistable about me", "Dream on Jeff"**, finishing the cigarette Jeff got up** "Well, for now I'll go and have lunch, the dreaming may come later"**, Randy followed him **"You're a tease… You're afraid you won't be able of handling me Hardy", "Oh no, I'm afraid your ass won't take it", "Who says you've got to top me", "I do", "Hey, wait…"**, Randy stopped Jeff and whispered** "What if I agree…", "So desperate Randy?", "No, horny", "What about your two buddies", "Ted and Cody? Are you kidding me?", "No, thought you and them…", "Hell no, are you nuts", "Well, some say I am", "Well, I'm on the same floor as you are, so if you're getting lonely…", "I'm rooming with Mark Randy", "Uh, ok, so your sexual appetite is satiated", "I didn't say that Orton", "Well, you do as you wish, but don't come too late I may already be busy…", "Dave is busy with Ric", "Who says I was talking about Dave Jeff"**

Matt had kept a spot for Jeff and glared at Randy **"Stay away from my brother", "Shut up Hardy", "Relax Matt, we were just talking, he didn't try anything, or he'd be bruised and bloody already"**, Randy motioned _"blabla"_ with his hands and sat down on another table with Ted and Cody…

They spend the afternoon at the gym, Hunter spending some time in the ring with Jeff and trying to find a way to get him pinned, even if he's real motives were more along the lines of _"liking to touch him"_ or _"training him so he stood a chance"_, Shawn sat in the corner watching over them with Mark standing behind him **"He's getting good", "Yes"**, Hunter threw Jeff on Shawn **"Hey", "You're disturbing us you know", "Not true", "Yes"**… Time for dinner came pretty quickly, and just as usually they spend the rest of the evening in the pub before calling it a night and moving back to their rooms…

They spend the next day at the gym preparing for their matches, bickering and training, and knowing they had a dinner with the boss at eight they got to their rooms around six, Jeff making puppy eyes at Mark so he'd join him in the shower **"No Jeff", "Oh come on Mark", "No sex before dinner", "Pff, old man", "Hey", "What? I know your body wants it", "No, my body wants a bath and some quiet kid", "We can share a bath you know", "Jeff, how come you don't understand the meaning of no", "Humm, I lust after you too much", "Well then go on lusting kid"**, smirking evily, Mark added **"Or go and check on the Legend-killer… Rumours have it that he desires you", "Oh, very funny Mark…", "Not interested?"**, jumping on the side of the bathtube and grinning, Jeff shook his head **"It's not that I'm not interested, I don't know… If the moment was right ok, but joining him in his room… Na, not really what I want"**, Mark undressed and pushed past Jeff to get in the tube** "But joining me in the bathtube that you plan on doing?", "Can I?", "Only if you shut up and relax kid", "I can do that"**, Jeff was naked in a matter of seconds but before Mark let him get in he grinned **"Can you do something for me?", "Everything", "Go and get my cigars and my Whiskey please", , "You're serious?", "Yes punk, I'm very serious… And if you hurry, you may get one too", "A glass or a cigar?"**

Jeff swayed his hips all the way to the room leaving Mark in an already horny mood, he really was going to kill him one day, and within two minutes Jeff came back and handed Mark his cigar-box while he filled two glasses **"This is so classy you know", "I only do classy things Jeff", "So you consider me classy?"**, Jeff sat down in the warm water opposite of Mark and put the glasses on the border of the tube before fingering a cigar and lighting it **"Uh yes Jeff, you're class impersonated kid", "Yeah, thought so too Taker"**, Mark grabbed Jeff and made him sit in his lap, one arm around the younger Hardys body, the other holding his cigar **"This is nice", "Yeah, really nice… I'm not sure we'll be on time for dinner though", "Oh yes we will, I don't wanna have Vince on my ass kid", "True, Vince isn't as classy as we are"**

After a little hour of quiet chilling and dozing Jeff and Mark got out of the bathtube an dried off, Jeff yawning as he sat on his bed **"Tired kid?", "Na, just feeling perfect somehow", "Perfect? Wow", "Don't mock me", "I'm not mocking you, I'm glad your back doesn't hurt anymore"**, stretching, Jeff sighed **"Me too"**, **"Then get ready Jeff, Vince will kick your ass if you're late", "Yeah yeah, just a minute", "No, I know your minutes kid"**

After dinner they spend another hour bickering and teasing in the pub next to the hotel before going to bed, knowing many of them had matches the next day, Jeff had stared at Hunter all evening long, wondering if he could beat him or not, all he could think about was that it was his last chance to get a shot at the title… At what he desired most… At Hunter too, Jeff hoped that by beating Hunter he could show him he had changed, grown…

Mark pushed him playfully on the bed after staring at Jeff who had been lost in thoughts **"Drunk or lost in thoughts", "A little of both", "A good night of sleep and you'll be feeling perfect again", "Yeah… Mark?", "Yes?", "You think I can beat him? Honestly please"**, Mark sat down next to the younger man and squeezed his knee affectionately **"Yes Jeff, I believe you can… And will… If you stay focused", "I'm so nervous Mark", "Relax Jeff, if you start winding yourself up it won't work… You're prepared… You're ready… End of story", "Yeah… I hope you're right", "When did I give you permission to doubt what I say Jeff?", "Never"**, slapping Jeff's leg as he got up, Mark whispered** "Good, don't make me mad then"**

They had to take the bus to the arena early next morning, Shawn and Jeff making sure to be on the same one than Matt, Mark, Glen and the others, Hunter was pretty silent all the way, his gaze outside and following the scapes of the city, his mind miles away, and that didn't change through the day, only became worse, especially when Jeff passed him ready to rumble and his facepaint already on…

Hunter felt like reliving the same event over and over again, only Jeff's crazy facepaint differing from show to show, now he knew the kid was eager on getting his paws on the title, but it started becoming absurd on so many levels, he was walking the streets around the arena, getting some fresh air, it must be the closeness to each other on the tour that was starting to make the craziest thoughts come to his mind, thoughts like pressing his body against Jeff's, ravashing that sexy mouth, filling his ass with his cock and fucking him through the mattress, and not only once… He took his cellphone out and hoped his friend would not be chilling, but Shawn was up and answered **"What happened? You miss me that bad already… You've been gone for ten minutes", "Quit being an ass Shawn", "Ouch, what is going on Hunt?", "I don't know, I've been having weird urges"**

"**Uhu, Jeff got to you ha… Don't despair, it was only a matter of time for you to realize it too", "What too?"**, it wasn't as if Shawn hadn't told his longtime friend more than once, he just had kept it to a strict minimum since Jeff had come back, knowing Hunter wasn't ready, but know it just had to be said and he did, with a huge smirk and an amused voice** "That you're head over heels into him"**, and he didn't wait long for an answer, Hunter immediately objecting** "Am not", "Are sooo Hunt, please, glad you finally know", "I know he's cute and gorgeous and that I want to fuck him, that doesn't mean I'm in love with him", "Quit the crap Hunt, you know you want him to be yours, and yours alone, and that for a long time"**, there was a lengthy silence before Shawn could hear a sigh and Hunter's voice** "Yeah, ok, I'll admit, but who can give me the certainty that he won't fuck up again ha? He has dissappointed me often enough", "Come on Hunt, he's ok… And if he could be with you it would mend all of his scars and chase all of his remaining demons away… Mark can only do so much, it's you who can make him whole again"**, Hunter sighed **"Michaels the philosopher", "Well, you've got a match against him tonight, and as I heard you trained with him, so are you ready to lose", "I won't lose Shawn", "Well, don't be so sure about that Hunt, he's ready and already heating up", "Pfff, he can heat up as much as he likes, he won't beat me, he's not ready yet", "Well, we'll see"**

Mark caught Jeff before he had to go to the ring and pulled him into an embrace, whispering **"You can do it Jeff, all you have to think about is that you can… You're ready to beat him", "Mark… I…", "Sshhh, I don't want to hear anything, you just go out there and do your job, kid… And watch your back… Hunter isn't Brian or Montel", "Yeah, I know… I just can't believe I can beat him", "You can Jeff, and you will… Or I'll spank you", "Well that may make me wanna lose", "Ok, no more sex if you don't beat him in that case… And just so you know, I'll tell Glen to tell you the same", "Well, I got a proposition from Randy, so…", "Uh, Orton ha… Well, losing and having to lay Randy, ain't that double punishment", "Oh come on, he's not so bad", "Uhu, if you think so…"**

Jeff made his way to the ring first, Hunter standing backstage with Mark and an evily grinning Shawn **"Good match Hunter…", "I'm not scared, he should be", "I didn't say anything about fear, I was wishing you a good match you know"**, Hunter shook his head **"I will have a good match", "Well then good"**, at least Shawn was quite amused about Hunter's sudden weird mood…

Jeff stared at Hunter, both of his arms around the ropes and stretching his back, his mind only on beating him and showing him that he was a worthy opponent and capable of beating him, their eyes locked and Jeff suppressed the urge to drool and admire the man in front of him, his inner mantra was focus, keep focused, keep focused, Hunter on the other hand was staring him down, wondering if today was the day or if Jeff was going to hand him his ass on a silver platter again…

But Jeff wasn't stupid, he had it all planned out in his mind and extended his arm, waiting for Hunter to accept it and shake his hand and the second he did he knew the little bastard had played him, he saw a flicker of mischief and pride in Jeff's eyes and wasn't quick enough to avade the kick Jeff served him, and he immediately continued by throwing punches at him… A couple of reversals happened, leaving the guys in front of the screen whistling and screaming, Matt wincing when his brother landed on his back **"He could watch it for once", "He did and nicely countered Hunter on that one", "I also saw him fly through the air Shawn, so what the fuck does he think he's doing"**, the only one watching the match silently was Mark, following every move both men were doing…

Jeff continued pouncing on Hunter, not giving him a second to regain himself, he knew the moment he'd give him the opportunity to strike back he'd have lost. Unfortunately for Jeff Hunter rolled out of the ring, his last resort to get out of his hands and assaults and caught his breath, but Jeff wasn't about to let him do anything more and jumped him from the ring, throwing the bigger man on the floor and ignoring how nice it felt to feel his skin… Hunter got up, mad at himself for having let Jeff start like that and giving the pace, but before he actually could do something against it Jeff pushed him back in the ring, and nicely evaded his next attack, throwing Hunter on his back and quickly went for the pin, smirking **"Not looking so fresh Hunter ha"**, Hunter had to hand him that he had the nerv to taunt him in the ring like that and bucked, mumbling** "Screw you Hardy"**, Jeff continued his attacks and whenever he was close to him whispered teasingly, he really started to believe he could beat him and was tiring the bigger guy the best he could…

Mark was watching the match impassibly, his elbows resting on his legs and his head resting on his joined hands, his green eyes didn't divert from the screen, even as Shawn grinned **"The master is happy his little disciple makes it so hard for Hunter"**, he just answered **"I am… But the match ain't over yet"**, and he was right, in the ring Hunter had finally managed to move when Jeff was least expecting it, leaving Jeff panting on his hurting back and trying to catch his breath, Hunter didn't let him and grabbed him, trying to get him positioned for his Pedigree but Jeff wiggled free and countered, sending Hunter into the corner and waiting for him to drop down, Jeff got up on the turnbuckle, but Hunter got up to quickly and he knew he only had one option if he wanted to win and jumped back down, not willing to let Hunter push him down…

Jeff's next leap was avoided by Hunter and he flew royally out of the ring, landing hard and the air knocked out of him. Luckily he could catch his breath a little since Hunter was laying inside the ring catching his too… When Jeff wanted to get back in the ring, the Game didn't play anymore and grabbed him, hitting his head on the turnbuckle and not even watching him tumble back outside, backstage Matt winced and got up, mumbling something about a drink he needed, he nearly felt sick watching his brother getting manhandled like that, especially from the man he secretely was in love with and he somehow couldn't believe Hunter would hurt his brother like that so he needed to cool down a little, Shawn not commenting and punching Orton when he saw him ready to say something **"Don't you dare", "Oh come on Shawn", "I said don't… Let him be…"**

Hunter got Jeff back in and lifted him by the hair, whispering **"Your luck streak is over brat"** and he punched him hard before throwing him with all his strength into the corner, making Jeff land so hard on his back it even made Mark wince, Shawn mumbling **"Yeah, payback's a bitch", "Hunter is destroying him now", "Well, he did destroy him for the last minutes, only normal that he retaliates"**, while Jeff was on the floor trying to get his senses right, Hunter was deeply inhaling and exhaling, amazed at what Jeff was ready to give to beat him, after a couple of seconds he grabbed Jeff by the hair again, and mad at his own feelings he whispered **"I'm going to bury your ass Jeff"** and projected him into the corner again, putting all of his strength in as to hurt him as much as he could and immediately pinning him again, whispering **"Sorry kid, but you're not r…"**, Jeff bucked out **"Yes I am"**

Hunter had enough of playing around and delivered a backbreaker, knowing it was Jeff's weak spot and tried another pin that didn't succeed either, they continued punching each other, Hunter getting Jeff back up and continuing his assaults on his back **"Give up Jeff", "Fuck you"**, Jeff mastered all of his strength up and punched him, detaching himself from Hunter the second he could, unfortunately Hunter got him back into the stretch **"You're not going anywhere kid, only down", "Asshole"**, Jeff's hand was roaming Hunter's thigh so he could get a little balance back and get less pressure on his back, and he had to admit it was nice touching him like that, even if he was pretty mad that Hunter was going all the way with him, Hunter on the other hand enjoyed it doubly, first he had Jeff in an abdominal stretch and second that hand was feeling quite arousing, but he pushed all of those feelings back and applied a little more pressure, resting his arm casually on Jeff's hip… The only thing making it bearable for Jeff was the fact he was flexible, even if his back was protesting a lot, and he knew he had to reverse the situation and quickly…

He didn't manage and poor Matt coming back had to witness his brother going down hard, Orton chuckling before Shawn could shut him up this time **"Yeah, you came back to witness the best… Good timing Matt"**, Shawn shook his head but was too concentrated on the match to say something this time, Jeff was on the floor and Hunter was going for another pin, one hand on Jeff's butt to keep him still, and he couldn't keep back from groping a little, shamlessly using the moment and making Jeff feel all weird, but nevertheless he bucked out, realizing he had enjoyed the moment a little too much for his own good, he found himself pulled up by Hunter but immediately countered, sending Hunter on his back, behind Mark Darren acknowledged the move **"Pretty… You were right Mark, the kid really is unique and very talented…"**, Mark nodded but never took his eyes from the screen, where Jeff was up first but also on the receiving end of a spinebuster delivered Game-style, hard, brutal and painful, Randy whistled **"He just got him nailed", "Hey, shut up asshole", "Relax Matt, you're brother is tougher than that", "You have to know, he beat you often enough", "Ouch, that hurt Hardy", "Glad it did"**

Hunter waited for Jeff to start moving again and decided it was enough, he didn't want to have to destroy him completely and went for a Pedigree, but Jeff willed his last ressources up and threw him over his shoulder, needing to catch his breath after the move that made Matt jump up and scream "Yes", and Jeff wasn't done, a first then a second Whisper in the Wind hit Hunter and made him realize for the first time that evening that he wasn't sure if he would win… Jeff was pushing both of them over the limits and had managed to attack him nicely, without making mistakes and letting him gain the upper hand, Hunter damned himself that he had spared with him all through the week as he felt Jeff cover and pin him, he bucked out **"Oh no Hardy, no chance…"**, it only fueled Jeff more who started punching him like a madman before he found himself thrown into the cords…

All he could think of was not to let Hunter win again and he managed to get him on the mat again, but Hunter wasn't ready to let him have his victory and bucked out **"Forget it Jeff, it won't work"**, but Jeff was unfuzzed and just continued to focus on what he had learned over the week, slowly working through Hunter's defenses and strength, relentlessly assaulting him and trying another pin Hunter could get out of, Jeff was starting to get desperate and used his whole strength on the next move, making Hunter fly out of the ring… They both needed a moment to catch their breaths, Jeff rolling out of the ring and hitting Hunter's head on the announcer table and the Game moving quickly back in the ring before he could do it again, and luckily for him, Hunter saw the Twist of Faith come and avoided it, whispering **"Oh no you don't"** before Jeff reversed the situation again and got him on the floor, his next move was crystal clear to everybody, including Hunter, and Jeff landed hard on his back after the Game had rolled himself away when he saw the Swanton that was about to hit him…

Both men were winding on the floor when suddenly Kozlov made his way to the ring, Glen rumbled **"He's so dead"**, and Mark hoped they would notice, it was Hunter who did first and greeted him with a punch even before he could get in the ring, noticing Jeff was up already too, he ducked and Jeff flew over the third rope, landing on Kozlov and taking the bigger man down…

Jeff got up and was brought back in the ring by Hunter, but managed to land behind him and rolled him up for a pin, he put his whole weight on Hunter to keep him down, and then he had him… Jeff couldn't believe it when he heard the three-count and the bell ring, neither did Hunter, who stared at him panting while the referee raised Jeff's shaky hand…

Backstage Matt was extatic, and he wasn't the only one, Shawn laughed, glad Jeff had managed to get a win over Hunter, it was long overdue, and Mark's fast beating heart came back to a regular beat, he had been suffering with both men all through the match and was content that Jeff had stayed focused, no one noticed Kozlov passing by them on the way to make them both pay…

Hunter just stared at Jeff who locked eyes with him and gladly accepted his hand to shake it, but before they could say something Kozlov made sure they both ended on the floor, putting his focus on Hunter. Jeff caught his breath and stopped him from continuing pounding on Hunter, unfortunately the Mauler caught him and threw him on his back, just as he did with the Game when he tried it again… Glen was playing with his fist, and Mark glared daggers, the only one finding it amusing was a passing Jericho **"Oh, rockstar baby and gamie-boy down? How devastating…"**, before he could add anything more he was tackled by both Shawn and Matt, Shawn grabbing him by the throat **"You stupid asshole, I should shove my fist down your throat"**, seeing Mark frown Glen and Dave got up and pulled the two men off of Chris **"Not here guys… You'll get him…", "Sorry, but he needed it immediately", "I will complain to Vince about that"**

Hunter had helped Jeff backstage, well they helped each other in some way, both clinging to each other and Hunter pushing away his protective ways to just pull Jeff to the medics to get checked, both were pretty battered, bruised and exhausted, anger pushing them, and his first words were adressed to Chris who he had heard _"complaining"_ **"You complain about whatever you like asshole…"**, he turned to Mark, ignoring a pissed off Jericho** "… Where's that Russian ass?", "Guys come on…"**, Jeff spat **"Where is he?", "Left guys… Seems you'll have to wait a week before getting your hands on him"**, Jeff leaned against Hunter who had an arm around the smaller man in a tender hugg, Matt not so inclined on having to see the next man with his brother grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him, well tried to pull him away anyways but Jeff resisted, first of all he had been nicely cuddled against Hunter, and second his body ached at even the slighest movement, and moving was something Matt tried very hard for him to do **"Ouch Matt, stop it", "Come on Jeff, I'll help you to the medics", "I'm ok Matt, stop pulling me like that"**, Hunter positionned himself between the two brothers, keeping a firm grip on Jeff **"I'll take him Matt, I want them to check my knee anyways", "So? Let me help you", "It's ok Matt"**, seeing the way Jeff started pouting, seeing how Hunter was reacting and not letting go of the younger Hardy, Shawn pulled Matt along **"Let's go and have a drink Matt, they'll be ready soon enough"**

Hunter was silent all the way to the medics, and even when they started working on them he just kept his gaze on Jeff who was spread out on his chest and had a hard time not blushing with the Game staring at him like that **"You ok Hunter?", "Yes", "Why are you staring at me like that"**, his face staying impassible he shook his head, sighing** "You won, you little runt"**, after a little silence, Jeff nodded** "Yes", "Not bad, you showed that you are ready and that Mark was right", "With?", "Helping you", "You helped me too you know, if it hadn't been with the hours you spend training with me…", "Yeah, ultimately I'm an idiot and handed you're my ass on a silver platter"**, Jeff grinned, the painkillers kicking in and his headache slowly evaporating** "Yeah"**, Hunter got up and stretched a little** "Watch it kid", "Well, I just agreed with you", "Punk", "Nope, I'm not straight-edge", "Luckily, two nerds in this company would be too much to take", "That was mean", "He's not here, so what harm's done"**, there was a deep chuckle **"Well, you telling Jeff that he should do drugs again maybe Hunt"**

Mark waited for them to get finished, glad he had taken that initiative because the first thing he had had to do was chase Kozlov away who had been waiting for the two to get out of the infirmary, he was more than content that Jeff had won, his work finally started to pay off and he had to admit he was more than proud **"Magnificent match guys…", "Thanx", "That runt won", "Yeah, welcome to the club Paul, welcome to the club", "But you won't win Sunday Jeff"**, Jeff glided off the bench, smirking **"Oh yes I will, now that I'm fueled…", "Little punk", "Don't call me nerd"**

Their flight was leaving in the afternoon so they decided to have themselves a night out, dinner plus pub, and later a club, Dave was talking with Ric and Randy was standing next to them and tried to order something when he felt a heatsource wrap around him from behind **"Can you get me some Vodka", "I could get you something better", "Not here, what would all the drooling chicks say if they saw us do things here", "Well it doesn't seem to bother Dave and Ric"**, Flair turned, a frown on his face when he saw Jeff attached to Randy **"No more alcohol for you Hardy, you're already way too close to Randy", "Jealous old man", "Jealous? No, only knowing what he'll get if he nails you, and that ain't much"**, Randy paled and tensed, Jeff moving a little back by reflexe, he didn't want to get in the middle of them **"Uh, I'll get my Vodka somewhere else"**… To his own amazement a glass was handed to him by a widely smirking Dave **"Ignore them… Randy and Ric are very special… A little bit like you and him", "Uh", "What Hardy? I'm not the only one finding it more than weird that you and him whisper and talk without tearing each other apart", "Whatever Dave… And thanx"**

Jeff went back to the table he was sitting at with Mark, Glen, Shawn, Hunter, Matt and Kendrick, whispering the second he got there in Mark's ear **"What's that with Flair and Randy Mark?", "None of your business Jeff", "Please?", "No, and I would suggest you keep it at that", "Pff, not cool, you know someone will tell me", "Jeff, not everything has to be known you know", "Yeah yeah yeah", "And don't drink so much after the pills kid"**, Jeff struck his tongue out and took a sip of Vodka **"Of course not"**…

The sun had dawned before they got back to the hotel, all knowing they would have a long day ahead but quite happy… Jeff was asleep when Mark got out of the bathroom and didn't notice the tender kiss on his forehead and Mark's whisper **"You made me proud Jeff, and I'm pretty sure you'll get that title soon"** before the Deadman lay on his own bed and followed him into dreamland…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ups, longer than I planned it, but what the heck hehe_

_Hope you liked it, drop me a line or two, aka Review please hehe_


	22. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****:** _And no, nothing changed, still not mine and still not making a dime with this, and no, still not what happened, only fiction…_

**Notes****:**

_--- Euh, screw timezones lol, I didn't make the math about when they arrive in Boston, I just made it fit my ideas lol_

_--- Like I already said, I won't use Matt and the storyline those sickos have created, way too evil, don't think I can morally support that, so from now on there will be a little AU in the fic, and Chris Jericho will be the one doing all those bad things to Jeff, in an attempt to get back at Shawn, Hunter and all of them for not havipng treated him like the king he thinks he is hehe_

**Warning****: **_There will be a short rape scene in this chapter (not too graphic), it will be at the beginning, so for those not enjoying those things, just move to about half the chapter and you'll be safe :-)_

* * *

Chapter 16

_**Survivor Series**_

_**November 23**__**rd**__** 2008**_

_**Boston**_

The first thing Jeff did when he got on the plane was getting comfortable and falling asleep within minutes, his head against Glen's shoulder who was reading, on his other side sat a dozing Matt, Mark sitting with Shawn and Hunter and debating how Shawn was going to take care of Jericho this weekend…

They flew straight to Boston and checked in around seven, Jeff rooming with his brother even if he was giving Mark sweet glances before staring discreetly at Hunter, Shawn roomed with Hunter who was giving Jeff the same discreet glances, they both amused Mark and Glen but it was Mike who nudged Jeff smirking **"He won't disappear if you stop looking at him Hardy"**, Jeff tried not to blush and pushed him back** "Shut up and go do things with John", "Hey… Pscht, not everyone needs to hear that", "We all know Mike", "Listen, can you pass me your hairdye please", "Sure, room 1408", "Cool, I'll pass later", "Na, I want to go to the bar, I'm thirsty", "Could you bring it down?", "Yeah", "Cool, well, see you a little later then"**, John looked at them and pulled Mike away, grumbling a little **"No need to get so close to him", "Jealous", "No, I just don't want Mister-Insatiable to lay his hands on you"**. Jeff laughed and put his arms around both men, one left, one right and whispered **"You may both be cute, but really not my style guys", "Yeah, the Deadman is", "And Glen, Dave and who knows else"**, Jeff slapped John **"There's someone else, besides them, so let me live out my libido guys, and I'll let you do yours", "You wish you had our libido", "Yeah, be jealous Jeff, be jealous", "Oh my god, just go and fuck guys"**, John blew him a kiss, pulling his lover over to the elevators **"Oh we will Jeff"**, laughing, Jeff returned to his brother who stood there talking with Shawn, Hunter and Mark…

It all went pretty smoothly and very quickly, Shawn suddenly grabbed Chris as he passed and pushed him in the elevator that had been held up by Hunter, Mark was pulling Lance back and Hunter entered the elevator pushing Jericho further in, Jeff laughed, hiding his face against Matt's shoulder not to alarm everybody, managing to mumble inbetween his bursts **"Finally"**, **"Yeah, that ass needs his lesson"**, Cade wasn't as amused and rushed up taking the stairs, hoping he could somehow help his friend but he was too late. Hunter and Shawn had Chris in their room before he could do anything besides pounding on the door and yelling, but to no avail, Mark stopped behind him **"You better get to your room before I start having a particular interest in you boy"**, he glared back **"This won't end like this guys, you'll see what you'll get"**, Glen smirked **"Now listen to him, he sounds like he actually has got balls", "Well, we could check, bro", "Hey, I'll tell Vince", "You do that"**

Inside, Hunter had pushed Chris violently to the floor and was keeping him there while Shawn got the chains out that Glen had given him, well no, not given, lend, he had been very vocal on wanting and needing them back when they had asked him in the plane, Jeff shivering next to Kane and giving him a sweet and innocent smile when he heard that the chains were there. Seeing them Jericho flinched **"Oh come on guys, you're already in enough trouble, you really want to get fired AND sued?"**, Hunter laughed **"Fired? I think you're a little insane, us and fired, oh Irvine you're funny"**, **"Yeah, he's really funny"**. Shawn attached the chains, glad Hunter was helping him, and ten seconds later Chris was safely attached and gagged so he would shut up **"I'll let you do whatever you should and go downstairs", "Uh yes, you heard that Jeff would be there ha Hunter", "No, I'm just thirsty", "Yeah yeah, you couldn't stop looking at him, and he was drooling at you too, so talk to him Hunt, seriously"**, Chris was listening, very interested in who they liked and plotting a revenge, pissed at them having the audacity to touch him, to hurt him, he was taken out of his reverie pretty quickly since Hunter slapped him in the face as he got up, chuckling** "And you punish this asshole's asshole Shawn"**

While Shawn started his little vengeance on Chris, laughing at his friends words as he undressed Jericho, Jeff got out of the shower and jumped next to his brother who was on his laptop **"Geez Matt, put that thing away"**, Matt pushed him away **"No, and stop dripping on my bed bro"**, **"Let's go to the bar"**, **"Later"**, **"Man you're boring, I'm getting dressed and I'm out"**, **"Ok, I'll follow when I'm done"**, slightly pouting Jeff finished dressing and left, only to come back two minutes later, Matt lifting his eyes quizically away from his laptop **"Back already", "Forgot something"**, and with the blue dye in his hands made his way back out and down to the bar…

Matt arrived in time to hear Hunter tease Jeff a little **"And no Jeff, you won't beat me", "I already did, and I will do it again", "No chance", "We'll see"**, he sat down and smirked **"My brother will so beat your ass Hunter, it won't be pretty", "Dream on Matt"**, Jeff took a sip of beer, hid eyes locked with Hunter's who didn't back down and shook his head amused **"Oh kid"**, Jeff stuck out his tongue, deciding to change the subject when he saw Lance alone at the bar with a huge frown on his face **"So Jericho finally gets what he called for"**, Glen smiled dangerously** "Yeah, geez I wish I were there to watch it"**. Hunter finished his beer and got up** "Shawn can be a real asshole when he wants to, learned from the best"**, Jeff blushed and stared at Hunter who gave him an amused smirk before laughing **"Not from me Jeff, so stop staring at me"**, he went to the bar to order another round before dinner and came back, not yet finished with Jeff **"You would like that ha, me being an animal", "What? Noooooooo"**, Matt glared at him **"Leave my brother alone, he doesn't want you to be an animal"**, comment which made Glen nearly choke on his beer which made Jeff blush even more…

Upstairs, Shawn's cheeks were flushed too, he was ramming into a whining Chris, panting in his ear **"You provoked us for too long, you need to learn humility Irvine, and by god I swear when I'm done with you that asshole attitude will be completely gone"**, Chris had his eyes thight shut and tears were strolling down his cheeks, more from the fact that a man was fucking him then the pain and hearing Shawn moan in his ear didn't help **"You feel so good, if I had known I'd fucked you earlier… So thight… So extremely thight, my cock really wants to stay buried in you forever…"**, Chris raged against the gag, amusing Shawn **"That evil mouth of yours for once silenced, man I think that gag will stay on you"**, the sensation was something he hadn't felt in years, the violence, the hatred in every trust, as he trusted harder and deeper his mind wandered off to the man who had taught him everything when it came to hardcore fucking, and the only thought of the man made him shudder and spill his seed deep into Chris who flinched and screeched against his gag…

Shawn released Chris and kicked him out of his room, locking behind and stretching his body before taking a shower, still drooling at the fact that he had finally punished Jericho when he arrived downstairs at the restaurant where the others were having dinner, Hunter smirked **"Well well well, how did it go Shawn", "Perfect, did feel so good to tear him apart"**, Glen grunted **"I would have loved being in on the fun", "Sorry big guy, he nearly died with my cock inside, I think you would have send him straight to hell"**, Matt made a gaging sound and hid his face **"Guys, I need no details, none at all, please"**. After dinner they moved back to the bar, before calling it a night and getting to their rooms, Hunter teasing Jeff some more **"You better rest kid, I need you at your best tonight", "Oh I will"**

Jeff was yawning and sitting on his bed with a cigarette in his hand and looking for his lighter when Matt got out of the bathroom **"No… You're so not smoking in here bro, seriously"**, **"Oh come on Matt, don't be like that"**, **"No chance bro, I don't want to be in a room full of smoke"**, **"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever bro"**, pouting, Jeff quickly dressed and pulled his tongue out at his brother **"Night"**, Matt stared at him **"Where are you going"**, **"A quick smoke, don't wait up for me, just sleep"**, **"Had nothing else planned bro"**, little did they know that it would have been a lot better if Matt had indeed waited for his brother to return, at least he would have noticed the time Jeff took and may have gotten up to look for him…

Jeff wasn't too keen on going all the way down and outside, so he snuck into the stairwell and sat on the first steps, lightning his cigarette before stretching and inhaling, he hadn't nopticed a bruised, battered, raped and pissed off Jericho eyeing him with nopthing but disdain and hatred and a Lance Cade who handed him some sort of improvised bat he had gotten to try and force the door open and save his friend **"Get him, at least one of them will be out"**, **"You check if somebody comes"**, **"It's nearly three, they're all in bed already Chris"**, **"Good, still, I need you to have my back on this", "And you have me, damn what Michaels did to you is punishable by law Chris, I can't believe you're not already telling the police", "And he'll find a way to have an alibi if I sue him, so I have to get him a different way"**

Jeff vaguely registred that the door opened and he sighed, hoping it wasn't some security guy and discarded the cigarette but, quickly getting up, he didn't even have the chance to turn that Chris grabbed him and beat his iron bat down on his neck before kicking him in the back and watching him tumble down and hitting his head on the floor, not moving anymore. Jericho laughed out and walked down, kicking him once more, before spitting on him and getting back upstairs where Lance was standing in the door **"He's out"**, **"Good, now let's get away"**.

It was around six in the morning when Cody, Ted and Randy came back from their clubbing night, they had actually planned to come back a lot earlier but had too much fun, and waiting for the elevator Ted playfully pushed Randy who pushed him back **"Stop that"**, **"Oh, you're grumpy"**, Orton yawned **"No, tired"**, Cody laughed **"You're too old for nights like this"**, Randy rolled his eyes, pretty annoyed by his friends **"Shut up guys, seriously"**, Ted added **"Yeah, too old"**, **"You know what, fuck you both, I'm taking the stairs"**, **"Not to tired for that"**, **"I rather tire myself some more than listening to your crap guys"**, and with that a pouting Randy started his ascension, knowing he was at the 17th floor he was getting grumpier by the minute, and his mood would drop even lower, when he reached the 13th and he saw someone laying in the middle of the way **"What the hell"**, he rushed the last steps and stopped, his heart skipping a beat when he recognized Jeff **"Jeff?"**. There was no reaction from the unconscious man **"Shit man, this isn't funny Hardy, get up"**, he got down next to him and shook him softly **"Jeff?"**, trying to turn him he saw the blood and he felt like his froze in his veins **"Shit man"**, he took his cellphone out and called Cody who laughed when he answered his phone **"What? You're too tired and need us to help you up to your room"**, Randy didn't even quote that with a reply **"Call 911 and get Matt"**, **"What?"**, **"I said, call 911 and get Matt"**, **"What is going on"**, Randy bellowed **"Man, just do it"** and hung up, and sat down against the wall and gently lifted Jeff's head into his lap **"Jeff, come on, wake up dammit"**, there was a commotion and he heard Ted and Cody three and a half floors higher **"What is going on Orton"**, **"Did you get Matt?"**, the tone their friend was yelling in made them both run down, jumping most steps **"No, what the hell is…"** Ted stopped and paled **"Fuck"**, **"Yeah, fuck, you're not saying"**, **"What did you do"**, Randy looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind **"What? I found him man, now get his brother and call 911"**, Cody was quicker to react and was already on the way, first making the call then pounding on Matt's door **"Hardy, get up"**

Matt turned in his bed, not really awake and mumbling while he tried to figure out what was going on and who was on his door **"What?"**, noticing his brother was missing he sighed annoyed **"Man, if you went partying I'm so going to kick your ass bro"**, and getting up he opened the door, a little taken aback to see Cody and not Jeff stand there, pale and looking nervous **"What is it Rhodes"**, **"Your brother"**, **"What my brother"**, **"He's hurt"**, **"WHAT?"**, **"Get dressed, I'll take you there"**. Matt had never been dressed that fast and rushed behind him, his heart racing and pale **"What did you do to him"**, **"Nothing man, we were just coming back from the club and Randy found him"**, **"Found him where"**, **"In the stairwell"**, **"Shit man, this ain't funny"**, **"No, he really looks out man, I called the paramedics already"**, the scene that unfolded before him made tears come to his eyes, he softly asked **"Jeff?"**, **"Hey Matt, sorry man, I found him like this"**, Ted was sitting next to Randy who was pressing his shirt which he had taken off against Jeff's neck to stop the blood from flowing freely, he made a sign to Cody to go downstairs and wait for the paramedics to arrive. Matt sat down next to him, shaking his brother **"Jeff?"**, **"He's out man, but breathing"**, **"What happened"**, **"I found him laying here Matt, I don't know what happened"**, Matt was not letting go of Jeff's hand, stroking his cheek **"Who did this to him?"**, **"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll tell us when he wakes up"**, Ted mumbled **"If he wakes up"** and got a hard slap from Matt **"Shut up man, that's my brother dammit"**, Randy rolled his eyes at Ted's compassion **"He's going to be ok Matt"**. The loud talking made Jeff stir a bit but he stayed unconscious, much to Matt's despair. It took ten minutes and the door opened again, Cody with two paramedics arriving…

The first thing they did was scolding Randy for having moved Jeff at all **"Hey, he was bleeding, I tried to help"**, **"Yeah, but if he fell down he may have injured his neck and moving him wasn't intelligent"**, the gravity of the situation got to them, Randy had been on edge ever since finding Jeff but hadn't been thinking about neck injuries, he pouted back **"He was bleeding"**, Matt was realizing his brother may very well be hurt badly and finally some tears made it down his cheeks, making Ted sigh and hug him **"Hey, he'll be ok Matt, your brother is though"**, **"And what if not"**, **"He'll be ok, don't think like that"**. Once they had Jeff in the ambulance the next shock came when they forbid access to Matt **"Hey, that's my brother"**, **"We can't take you, sorry"**, Randy was pulling Matt back, and he finally managed a clear thought **"I'll drive you there Matt, but I think you should tell Mark and Hunter first ok, they need to know"**, **"I…"**, **"It's ok, we'll hurry, come on"**

Mark got up and grumbled, opening the door and glaring at them, before frowning when he saw Matt's puffy red eyes **"What?"**, **"Jeff…"**, Mark's heart skipped a beat **"What is with Jeff?"**, **"He… he…"**, Randy intervened **"He was knocked down the stairs Mark"**, **"What?"**, **"I found him unconscious and bleeding"**, Mark needed a moment to grasp what they were saying **"Where is he"**, **"They're taking him to the hospital, I'll drive Matt there now", "Ok, I'll get Hunter"**, Mark squeezed Matt's shoulder** "Go Matt, I'll take care of everything here", "Ok, thanx", "Hey, call me and tell me how he is ok", "Yes"**, Randy pulled Matt with him and got him into his car…

Hunter had been one of the first informed right after Matt and Mark, Mark knocking his door down and bringing the news of Jeff being in the hospital. His first, still sleepy thought brought out an annoyed and disbelieving sigh, his facial expression close to an extreme disappointment **"Not again, tell me he didn't go into overdrive and o.d.'ed big time"**, Mark got in and closed the door, frowning at Hunter's words and the drug allusions, and his voice was cold when he barked back **"No, unless he took some stuff that made him do a first-class remake of the Fight Club and throw himself down a staircase you ass, he's clean, dammit Paul, can't you just move on"**. Hunter felt a lot more awake after Mark's little scream feast, to his own dismay, as he stared at him while Shawn got up and listened worried, his mind already racing who could have pulled that unhealthy stunt, now Hunter and Mark were the big dogs around, if someone needed a lesson of that type, it was run by them and not on one of them, and Jeff was clearly one of them, especially in the eyes of Mark, Shawn and Glen, and by judging the Taker's glooming eyes, he was just as oblivious as to the identity of the perpetrator as Hunter was **"Any guess who was the ass pulling that stunt"**, as Hunter was getting dressed, his mood down, and that on a PPV-day, Mark sat down, stretching on his bed, laying down, arms crossed under his head** "Nothing precise, he was found and rushed to the hospital, I doubt he'll make it to the match, but I swear, someone has me on his ass…"**, yeah, none of them liked idiots messing with them, and this was a major messing with them, anything having an impact on shows, and especially PPV's was to be directed by them, and taking down someone who was under their personal protection was a very foolish move…

Hunter knew Mark was much more pissed than he was, he would have a greater chance at keeping his title, even if he cared a lot for Jeff he wasn't still realizing it, but Mark who had been a mentor to Jeff saw his biggest succees being taken down before he could have his biggest success and that made him dangerous** "Relax, I'm with you, and I'm sure we'll have many guys helping us, but I'd suggest we only tell the one's we really trust, I'll let you do that since I trust your judgement"**, Mark chuckled sarcastically **"Too kind of you Paul, I was thinking of Dave, Glen and Rey, maybe Randy, he found him and I can't think of him doing something that's not directly helping him, nor John and Mike for that matter, as for Phil, he's too impulsive and won't keep it a secret"**, Hunter shook his head** "Leave that punk nerd out for now, the less people know about it the better", "Whatever you say"**, the Game managed a smirk** "Yes, the Game has spoken"**, Shawn smirked** "And the Deadman will hit you with a shovel, dumbass"**

Hunter pulled a fake pout but got serious instantly **"I'll check on our Rainbow, you wake the others"**, he had just one idea, he wanted to go and check on Jeff, his worry growing by the minute since it dawned to him that Jeff had been hurt by someone, Mark was anyways better at keeping to the straight facts, he would pgo into a vendetta against unknown, he pushed away the word _unsub_ and made a mental note to stop watching tv when on tour, he was getting infected too now,** "Was thinking of that", "Great, I'm checking on an opponent, great news ha"**, Shawn put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently** "Hey, you're a worried co-worker, it will make the fans like you even more and go nuts… Plus, no one knows you have a crush on him, so relax", "Let me quote you… You're a dumbass", "Listen, he didn't deserve this, seriously, even with all the bull he pulled before, his achievements have redeemed him, he deserved going for that title, and whoever did this, will pay, dearly might I add…"**, Mark growled** "Someone will have the worst moment of his life when I get him…", "Yes, but off the records", "Off the records Paul, of course"**, Mark left him alone to get finished and made it over to the first person he would trust with his life…

Hunter made a phonecall to his ex-wife on the way to the hospital, Shawn having trouble staying serious as he saw his friend pull the frown of a life-time, and Stephanie telling him she didn't know who could have done it but suggesting Jeff may have been asking for it made him bark **"No way Steph, stop that immediately, someone took matters into their own hands, and this is bad news for the company, so stop blaming the wrong guy, he was out with us, and he wasn't drunk or drugged, at least not more than any of us, someone must have attacked him, he didn't do it to himself on his own"**. Stephanie couldn't believe that someone had had the guts to touch Jeff like that, it was an assault that the police could end up investigating and that made her mood drop even lower** "I'll see what I can do, you know this ruins my PPV", "Well, you know a lot about ruining stuff so I'm sure you'll get over it, and keep it low profile, no need to wake the sleeping, we want a surprise attack", "Sure Mister Innocent"**, Hunter hung up, mumbling **"I so hate this", "Hey, she's helping us on this Hunt, and I'm sure Jeff is ok", "Yeah well I hope so", "Ok ok, relax"**

Glen's mood was pretty good before he saw Mark's frown when he opened their door, still wondering where Mark had gone this early **"What happened?"**, Mark entered and gprowled, his voice full of anger **"Someone assaulted Jeff", "Excuse-me?", "You heard me right Glen, he's at the hospital right now…"**, seeing his brother's glare as he got up Mark was glad he wasn't on his bad side** "Who did it?"**, Mark shook his head** "I don't know"**, his hands already formed into fists and his eyes still glaring dangerously Glen got dressed** "I'll beat them one by one until I know", "Relax Glen, you'll get the opportunity to go at whoever it was, but we'll keep this low profile", "How is he?", "I don't know, Hunter is on his way to the hospital with Shawn", "What happened?", "Orton found him in the staircase, unconscious and bleeding", "Mark, I hope this is not some sick joke cause you're not funny", "I'm not joking Glen", "Shit, he was okay when I last saw him, he was so happy and confident for today"**, Mark sat down waiting for Glen to finish getting dressed **"When was that", "Shortly after two, when we called it a night… He was hanging with his brother, Hunter and Dave for a last drink at the bar", "Ok, we'll have to go and talk to those who are not suspicious"**, Glen's voice was one low rumble** "They all are", "No Glen, some are very unlikely to have done it you know", "Ok, you, me, Shawn… Matt… Let's say that Hunter would have had a reason right, as does Kozlov"**, Glen's eyes shaded and became icy **"Kozlov that bastard… He likes to assault him from behind", "Kozlov will get him in a ring tonight, so I can't believe him pushing Jeff down the stairs bro, as for Hunter, come on, you can't possibly believe that, the guy is an ass but not one to assault people like this"**

While Mark and Glen went downstairs, Hunter and Shawn arrived at the hospital, where Matt was sitting with Randy who had insisted on driving Matt to the hospital since the older Hardy was in no condition to drive, waiting for news on his brother. Hunter sat down next to them **"How is he"**, Matt sighed **"I don't know, those assholes haven't said anything yet"**, Randy had been trying to calm the older brother but since they weren't close he had some trouble finding the right way to succeed **"Relax, they need to check him first"**, **"Yeah right, they could do that with me around, stupid idiots"**, Hunter got up to go and get them some drinks and calm his nervs a little, Shawn sat down next to Matt **"How was he? I mean when they brought him in"**, **"Unconscious and having a wound on his neck"**, **"Damn, how did you find him"**, **"Cody and Ted pissed me off and I took the stairs and there he was, laying at the bottom"**, **"Did you see anybody else?"**, **"Nope, no-one, but he may have been laying there pretty long, I mean Matt saw him shortly before 3 and I found him like an hour ago"**, **"Who would do that?"**

Both Matt and Randy had been discussing it, but hadn't found anyone who could have done that to Jeff **"Don't know, I mean he has a big mouth but come on, even I didn't feel like kicking his ass outside the ring like that, and I can tell you, he pissed me off already, but like really"**, Matt stared at Randy and managed a smirk **"You fucking deserved it", "Really?", "Yeah, really", "Listen, let's not go there ok, your brother needs us", "No, me, he needs me, I don't even know why the hell you're still here Orton"**, Shawn squeezed Matt's leg **"Relax Matt, Randy is right, this is not the place to go at each other, it won't help your brother"**

It took another twenty minutes before a doctor came out and got circled by the four of them **"How is my brother"**, **"Better than we actually assumed, a couple of bruises, a light concussion and he needed stitches, but other than that he's ok, he got lucky, seems his guardian angel caught him"**, Matt sighed relieved, exhaling deeply **"Can I see him?"**, **"Sure, he's awake and pretty vocal about wanting to leave, but I would prefer keeping him here a couple of hours, just to make sure he's alright"**. Shawn frowned a little, knowing how Jeff would take that and he pulled Hunter aside **"Listen, he's not going to take that well, I think you should assure him that he'll get another shot"**, Hunter was overwhelmed by his own feelings, ever since hearing the bad news all he could think of was Jeff, his emerald eyes, his smile, his body, all the negative thoughts on the younger Hardy had evaporated leaving only affection and care **"Never had anything else planned Shawn, but damn, why him"**, **"We'll find out…"**, hugging him Shawn added **"He'll be ok Hunter"**, **"What if not, I haven't even told him I forgave him and am kinda proud of his evolution"**, Shawn had to smile seeing Hunter's reaction **"Hey, he knows, and he'll be ok, you heard the doc"**, nudging his friend he whispered **"I'm glad you finally found your feelings for him back", "I'm not…", "Of course not Hunt, of course not"**

Matt followed the doctor and heard Jeff pout from the hallway even before he saw him, Jeff not ready to stay down and wanting nothing else but getting up and leaving **"Dammit, I'm ok, and I'm leaving"**, Matt entered after having wiped his last tears away **"Stop it bro, lay down, you need to rest"**, he sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it and not ready to let it go anytime soon **"You scared the shit out of me Jeff"**, **"Me too, what happened?"**, **"You don't remember?"**, **"I…"** he shook his head **"No, not really"**, **"Randy found you"**, **"Orton?"**, **"Yeah, for once he did the right thing"**, **"Bro come on"**, **"You were unconscious, he found you in the staircase"**, Jeff nodded, wincing when a sting passed through his neck **"I went there to smoke"**, stroking his brother's hair gently he asked **"What do you remember"**, **"Just that I smoked there and heard something behind me, then nothing"**, **"You didn't see who it was?"**, **"No"**, **"No idea?"**, **"No, I felt a sharp pain on my neck and back and I fell and must have blacked out"**, there was a knock and Shawn opened the door **"Hey, how are you feeling Jeff"**, **"Hey Shawn, I'm ok, I can wrestle, could you get my brother to understand that"**, Matt intervened **"Jeff, don't be silly, you need to rest"**, **"No, I'm ready to get that title"**, Hunter coughed entering too **"And I'll let you try, but not today Jeff, you're not in any shape to think about beating me, and you know I told you I want you to surpass yourself, not suffer already before the match, it's my job to make you suffer"**, Jeff blushed a little seeing Hunter was there and pouted **"I am ok"**, Matt sighed **"Jeff, seriously, please"**

Back at the hotel, Mark sat down with only coffee, he wasn't feeling like eating anything, and he wasn't the only one, Glen was glaring at every single wrestler he saw pass, Ted and Cody were sitting with them and had been told to keep quiet about what had happened or suffer the consequences, as were Mike, John, Rey and Dave, and for once Rey and Glen didn't go at each others throats… At the back of the restaurant, a still hurting Chris sat, grinning at Lance **"This is so cool, they all look like the sky fell on their shitty heads, man I love this"**, Lance indulged in his breakfast, smiling, glad his friend wasn't too dephazed by what had happened **"Yeah, nice revenge"**, **"Oh, I'm not done, Jeff was the first, now I need to get back at Shawn, and I swear that asshole will never touch anyone when I'm done with him"**, **"And Hunter"**, **"I think Hunter is hurt enough with his little baby Hardy down, come to think of it, I should have given Jeff the same treatment they gave me, but then again, that fag would have enjoyed it too much"**, Lance chuckled **"You still can do that, I mean, now that he's not at his best, we can get him again", "Hmmm, good idea actually"**

Hours later, Shawn and Hunter had left with Randy, who had given his keys to Matt so he'd have a car to drive back to the hotel, Jeff was starting to get up, leaving Matt only staring at him, but when he started getting dressed he intervened **"Jeff, please… Stay in bed… You need some rest", "No, I need to be there and get that title", "There is no way they will clear you for the match Jeff, so you may as well rest and give your body a chance to heal", "Well, once I'm in the ring and have won they can't do anything, right", "Jeff come on, please…"**, Jeff was on the verge of crying, his eyes shimmering watery as he hissed in pain while finishing to get dressed** "I need to do it Matt", "Damn…"**, but seeing the distress in his brothers eyes he reluctantly agreed** "Ok, I'll take you to the arena but you don't get close to a ring, got me", "Yeah yeah", "I'm not kidding Jeff, I want you to promise me you'll stay away from that ring", "Yeah, I promise… Now can we go please, you know I hate hospitals?"**.

They had to let him leave, not without the doctor getting into Jeff's face first **"I know you're a wrestler and I know that today is a big show, but I strongly urge you not to compete and rest, you were out for hours and I'm not sure getting thrown and punched will be benefical for your healing, I suggest a couple of days of rest and calm"**, **"Yeah, thanx doc"**, when they were in the elevator Jeff spat, imitating his voice **"I know that you're a wrestler… Blablabla, stupid moron"**, Matt shook his head, trying his best to get Jeff to realize the doctor was right **"Jeff come on, he's only doing his job, and he's right, you were out cold for hours and lost a lot of blood, I don't think getting in a ring is a good idea", "I worked so much for it Matt, I won't just back down like that"**, Matt hugged him tenderly **"I know, but you heard Hunter, you'll get another shot, and if someone can make it possible it's him, I'm sure he has already given Steph a hard time", "You think?", "Jeff, come on, he came here, now Mark and Glen, or even Shawn ok, but Paul? I don't think he would have come if it hadn't been you", "You think I…"**, he interrupted him, smiling **"Jeff, I already told you, he'd be a fool not to want you, so yes, I think…" **adding while he got Jeff in the car **"And I'm the older and more reasonable one, so you believe me ok", "Yeah", "Say it", "I believe you", "Good, plus this gives you a good opportunity to cuddle with him"**, Jeff blushed **"Matthew, stop it", "You don't want him anymore?", "Maaaaatt…", "Just asking", "You know how I feel about him"**, he continued teasing his brother, knowing it would take his mind of his pain and the fact that he wouldn't be able to compete** "Yeah, you blushed like a tomato when he came in…"** and added, knowing he'd get his brother even more embarrassed **"And he had a sweet smile on his face too", "Matt please" **

Mark saw them arrive and jumped up, making his way over and pulling Jeff into an embrace, before pushing him towards the others **"Oh my Jeff, how are you feeling"**, **"Ok, I'm good, and I want to wrestle"**, he frowned **"Absolutely not kid, sorry, but your health is more important than any match"**, **"Let me at least get to the arena with you guys"**, **"But no wrestling"**, **"No"**, Matt asked **"Have you found out who it was"**, **"No, no-one saw something but there's a couple of guyps helping us now"**

Mark had made sure Jeff wouldn't stay alone at any time, Matt had become his brother's shadow, annoying the younger man by constantly following him everywhere **"I'm ok Matt, I can survive on my own", "I know, but I can't let you out of my sight, I know you, you'll change and go to the ring", "I promised I wouldn't", "And I saw your crossed fingers behind your back bro, I know you, you've been having that glimmer in your eyes", "That what?"**. Manoevering his brother to the screen backstage he chuckled** "You know what I mean"** and sat down, pulling Jeff down too and continuing **"Sit down and relax bro"**, Jeff smirked and looked over to whpere Shawn and his team were standing, he got up and moved over **"Good luck guys"**, Kane grabbed him gently by the neck **"They'll need more than luck Jeff, I'll crush them all"**, Miz grinned from behind Kane **"Exactly, you guys have no chance against us…"**, John had moved closer to Jeff and patted his shoulder **"How are you feeling"**, he sighed sadly **"Crap, I want in on the action too"**, John gave him a little smile **"You'll soon be again, just take it slow for a couple of days", "I have to, no other choice"**

Jeff sat down between Mark and Matt and pulled his legs up, his chin placed on his knees and a pouty frown on his face, Mark started stroking his back, gently rubbing circles as they watched the match. It didn't take that long and Kane came stomping back, an angry glare on his face as he dropped next to them **"I hate Rey", "We know bro", "I will exterminate that bug one day"**, Matt grinned **"Seems he exterminates you, I mean…"**, Kane grumbled **"Jeff, you will lose your brother, say bye", "Hey, he was kidding, and you'll beat Rey one day", "Oh yes I will"**, Mark shook his head and got up **"I need to get ready, don't kill each other guys"**, they watched the rest of the match, Jeff moving to sit on Glen's lap and whispering when Shawn and Rey came back **"Don't… Just ignore him ok… Please…"**, Glen nuzzled Jeff's neck **"Only this once", "Thanx"**, Matt pulled a frown **"Guys come on… Jeff, sit down normally please", "Screw you bro, I'm entitled to some fun"**. Jeff stayed put until after the divas-match when the Deadman was back, he got up and jumped over to him, hugging him **"Good luck", "Need no luck against him", "I know, but I just wanted it said", "Thanx kid, now sit and enjoy the match, I will"**

Mark's intuition proved to be right and Jeff jumped backstage, well a little, he felt dizzy all of a sudden and was caught by Dave who was waiting with his team to go out **"Jeff, you're ok?", "Yeah, just a little dizzy"**, he carried him to the couch, Phil grabbing Matt's arm **"He's ok, and you have a match to concentrate on", "How, when I know someone attacked my brother and is probably running around here", "Relax, he isn't alone, so there's no risk ok"**, and indeed Jeff wasn't alone, Shawn and Kane both grabbed Jeff and pulled him between them, each keeping an arm around him as they watched their match…

A little quarter of an hour later Matt came back, frowning and utterly disgusted, Jeff gave him an apologetic smile **"You're still the best in my book", "Thanx bro… Stupid Henry"**, while Matt went back to take a shower, Hunter arrived and Jeff had tears in his eyes, looking miserable as he thought about how much he wanted to compete in that match, Kozlov arrived too and gave Jeff what probably was a smile but the younger Hardy just stared at the floor, sighing deeply. Shawn cuddled against him **"I know it's hard, but you can't change it Jeff", "I know, I'll get over it"**, but the second Vickie came and started her announcement and Adam passed them Jeff lost it and screamed **"You? I should have known"**, Adam smirked** "What Hardy? And I'm busy, need to win a title", "Fuck you, asshole"**, Shawn had to keep Jeff back who was up and ready to tear him into pieces **"It was him", "Jeff…", "I can't believe it, Edge attacked me", "You don't know that Jeff"**, Matt joined them, his hair still wet but he really didn't want his brother to be alone **"What happened?"**, he looked from Jeff to Shawn back to Jeff **"What happened bro", "Edge… It was Edge"**, Matt looked at the scene and gasped **"What is he doing here", "He attacked me to get my spot in the match", "Shit, that motherfucker, I'll kill him"**

At one point there was nothing that kept Jeff back, and Matt just let go of his brother mumbling **"Just watch your ass out there bro, you're already hurt", "Yeah yeah"** and Jeff was on his way to the ring, only one thing on his mind, revenge…

Mark nearly spilled his water when he saw Jeff run down the aisle and into the ring **"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me"**, and he wasn't the only one, Glen just stared at the screen, happy Jeff was up and running and he grinned evily **"Yes, he's ok and he'll get the title"**, Shawn wasn't so sure **"He's not ok Glen, and he will aggravate his injuries with that behaviour", "Oh, yes right, you never did something like this right", "I did, and I can understand him, but not feel good about it"**, as they were talking Jeff was pounding brutally on Edge, letting all of his frustration out on the poor guy, unfortunately his little strike with the chair hit Hunter who went down and even if he had been amused to see Jeff in the ring was now winding on the mat and mentally raging…

Chris had observed Jeff's loss of control and was laughing his ass off, it was all too perfect, and with Edge's arrival he knew they had the perfect scapegoat and no-one would think of him as the attacker, stretching and wincing a little he got up and made his way to the ring for his match…

After a good half hour of the medics taking care of him Jeff was not only quite high on painkillers but also on anger, and it took both Glen and Dave to restrain him so he wouldn't hurt himself more, Dave was holding on to Jeff's left arm and had an arm across his back, hand squeezing his hip and Glen had Jeff leaning against him and blocked one leg, his arms around him **"Stop it now… Even if you knew who it was you wouldn't be in the right shape Jeff", "Let go of me", "Never… And now stop, your stitches don't need to reopen three times a day"**. By then Matt had to be restrained by Mark since he wanted to help his brother, Hunter was pissed at many facts, and Jeff not having competed was one of them right now because he didn't believe Edge either, even Stephanie who arrived and needed a second to grasp the situation couldn't change that **"The match needs to be forfeited"**, she screamed** "Stop… All of you guys… Dammit…"**, she turned to the closest who was Hunter** "Paul, calm down and stop screaming like a fury, your voice won't change what happened…"**, that didn't get Jeff to stop fighting Dave and Glen, she gave him a little smile before grabbing his hand and squeezing it** "Jeff, stop fighting them, I don't want you to injure yourself more…"**, Matt still trying to get Mark to let go of him and Steph chuckled** "Matt… If you hit Mark again I'll have a cage match set up for you guys…"**

Jeff had tears in his eyes and his voice was more than shaky** "I want a rematch… And a match against that bastard"**, she looked at him** "Who? Adam?", "Yeah, that fucking bastard"**. Stephanie had seen this happening the second Vickie had told her that she had called Adam to replace Jeff** "Jeff, as far as I'm informed he got here late this afternoon after Vickie called him and told him there was a free spot in the match, so if noone has seen him before that, I don't think it was him", "Yeah right, he's the ultimate opportunist, and he and I aren't exactly on good terms", "I know that, but I can't believe it was him, I talked to him and I have to admit I believe him… For now anyways… Now guys, get to the hotel and have a nice evening, this isn't helping at all", "But I got cheated out of the match", "And I got cheated out of my title", "We will discuss this next week, I'm already feeling a bad headache forming"**, Hunter couldn't refrain from chuckling **"You don't wanna get laid tonight"**, she smirked, slapping him on the arm** "Shut up Paul, now go guys"**

They made it back to the hotel, Jeff lost in thoughts and he wasn't the only one, Hunter was pissed he had lost the title, Mark was still trying to figure out who had hurt Jeff, Matt was wondering how he could get Jeff to not be this devastated and Shawn was thinking about calling an old friend to come and help them out with unmasking the attacker… The second they arrived Glen joined them with Mike and John, all decided on having a late dinner and a booze-party at the bar. After dinner they moved to there, Matt pulling Jeff to their room, Mark following them but only to check on Jeff…

There was no way Jeff was going to stay in his room and rest, so Mark allowed him to join them at the bar of the hotel, the younger Hardy glad when he was back sitting down, even on painkillers he felt exhausted and battered, and angry, and that anger was something Adam felt the second he walked in and Jeff jumped up ignoring his body and tried to launch at him **"You stupid asshole…"**, on some level he really felt for Jeff and his voice stayed calm as he shook his head** "Jeff, I swear it wasn't me… I may have used it, but it wasn't me… I condemn attacks like that", "Liar"**, Mark tried to get the level down cause they both were glaring at each other and bringing way too much attention to them** "Guys, sit down please"**, Adam wasn't feeling like getting more wrath on his behalf so he sat down and kept his voice down** "I swear… Damn I wish you would have seen who it was, at least I could celebrate now and not being suspected"**, Jeff spat, afpter Matt had pulled him down gently** "If you didn't exist I'd be the champ now you asshole, go rot in hell"**, Mark observed Adam very intently and came to the same conclusion Stephanie had come to, Adam was a rat but this time he was innocent, and his sad expression just added to that impression when he gently whispered** "Jeff, come on, it wasn't me"**, Matt joined in too** "Yeah right Copeland, right, you're fucking innocent right", "Don't you start… It wasn't me", "It's never you"**

Mark motioned Adam to get up and go somewhere else since it wasn't leading anywhere but trouble, then patted Jeff's shoulder **"You and I will head back to my place so you can rest, and Glen, Shawn and Hunter will find out who did this to you", "No, I want to be there tomorrow and fucking find out who it was myself"**, Matt felt like slapping him three times around the globe** "Stubborn bastard… You listen to Mark, I don't want you hurt and in harms way Jeff", "I'm ok Matt, and I'm the one who got screwed, so I get to decide and I want to stay", "No you don't Jeff, they are right, you need a couple of days of quiet and rest"**

All of them had to show up for their shows in Providence and took cars but drove Mark and Jeff to the airport so they could fly to Texas, Matt not really wanting to let go of his brother **"Take care bro ok", "Yeah yeah"**, Jeff slept most of the flight, Mark shaking him gently once they had landed **"We're there kid", "No, we're at the airport, we're not there yet", "I see you're feeling better if you're back to making jokes", "I got screwed over Mark", "Kid… Come on, we'll find out who it was and you'll get your tiptle match and your revenge"**, all the way from the airport to Mark's place Jeff was staring silently in front of him, Mark letting him brood knowing there was nothing he could say to make it better…

Jeff was looking so miserable, hugging his legs and his eyes watery, Mark who had been inside, preparing a little snack felt a sting when he came back out **"Hey"**, he got no reaction, and sighing sat down next to him **"Jeff, come on, you'll get your shot"**, **"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever Mark, I'm getting screwed over and over and over, it's always me"**, **"Jeff…"**, **"No seriously, one stupid decision"**, **"What are you talking about"**, **"That I shouldn't have gone smoking in the staircase"**, **"Then he would have gotten you somewhere else, now listen Jeff, it's not your fault… Someone wanted you out and he managed, but that doesn't mean that it's your fault kid"**, Jeff's tears were freely running now and Mark hugged him, Jeff cuddling up in his lap and hiding his face against his neck **"I'll never get the title… I'm a complete screw-up", "Stop it immediately, you're not, and you know it, you're just upset"**

In Providence, Shawn was silently staring at nothing in particular, Glen pushed him a little **"Hey, Earth to Michaels", "Humm? Sorry, I was thinking about something", "Must have been interesting"**, he took a sip of his drink** "Nah, we had a similar problem a couple of years back, and someone managed to find out who it was in record time, I was wondering if I should call him"**, Hunter had a very bad feeling, somehow remembering **"Who", "You know who… Who can get the truth out of you with only a glare", "The Deadman", "Yeah ok"** he smiled at Glen** "…and probably Glen too, but I'm thinking…"**, he took another sip and added** "…feathered"**, Hunter shook his head** "No", "Why Hunter? It would help us not getting too involved, you know Vince, he'll have a fit… And he could do whatever he wants without any repercussions Paul", "Vince has fits by nature, so let him, and don't call him, I'm serious, not yet, if we don't find out he can come and unleash carnage, but not before… You know he'll take it to spheres most guys won't come out the same from", "I know I know", "Good"**. Matt had been listening **"Why not Hunter? I want to know who touched my brother", "Believe me I do too, but not like this, there's one guilty guy, maybe two, all the others don't deserve being…"**, he stopped and sighed, gesticulating a little **"You know, what he'll do", "Who?", "Nevermind Matt", "No, I want to know"**, Glen had put one and one together and grinned dangerously **"He'd be perfect for the job", "Who?", "I mean between Mark, him and me, we could destroy the fucker who touched Jeff, and I mean body and soul, for all eternity"**

* * *

_Hard chapter to finish, especially with that new Raven-muse that has been bugging me for weeks_

_Hope you liked it better than I do, please drop me a line or two ;-)_


	23. Chapter 17A

**Disclaimer****:** _Not mine, not making money, don't sue or I'll tombstone you ;-), even if it says don't try this._

**Notes****:**

_--- This chapter was nearly completely written (Smackdown Show, 3__rd__ part) before the last ones, I hope I managed to change everything that was not making any sense anymore, I had Hunter still feel pretty cold for Jeff but in the last chapters I had him grow very fond of him again, silly me sometimes hehe, lost the count on what the plot was ;-)_

_--- Talking of losing the count, this chapter is pretty long, so I split it into three parts, but they are posted at the same time, you had to wait long enough… _

_--- Now Raven, wow never believed someone could be such a big pain in the a$$ to write, damn that was hard, but, for the long wait, a little surprise pairing, once you start reading it won't be a surprise anymore lol, there's the obligatory __**Undertaker/Jeff Hardy**__ and maybe there will be a __**Raven/Kane**__ in the next chapter :-) _

_--- And last but not least, sorry to have made you all wait this long, but life has not been exactly easy lately. I'll try to update every fic and finally post my new TNA fic :-)_

_Hope you'll like it :-)_

* * *

Chapter 17

_**A Clock Beating The Right Time**_

_**Smackdown**_

_**(November 28**__**th**__** 2008, Albany)**_

CHAPTER 17A

It took Mark a lot to get Jeff to smile again over the weekend, he passed the time sitting somewhere and brooding when he wasn't complaining about what had happened and raged against Adam, and he wasn't the only one not feeling all too merry. Hunter and Shawn were having opposite opinions on how to handle everything and on their way to Providence the discussion came up again in the car. And with Glen joining Shawn's side Hunter was playing a lost game, he felt like stopping the car and kicking some sense into both of them **"Guys, think please… Vince will have a seizure the second he'll see him backstage"**, Shawn mumbled** "Just one word… Jeff" **and promptly received Hunter's glare as a response **"I want to help too, but not like this… We haven't even begun finding a lead, and you want to let sheer hell loose"**, Shawn laughed** "He ain't that bad"**. Matt had still not found out who they were talking about and it made him crazy, he grabbed Shawn by the shoulders squeezing and leaning to the front seats **"Who dammit"**, Hunter looked at him and gladly obliged an answer, hoping the older Hardy brother would be reasonable and join his seemingly lost cause **"Raven"**. Matt's eyes widened** "Oh shit, yeah"**, Hunter triumphantly hit the steering wheel** "AH, one who agrees with me"**, Matt squeezed his shoulder and Shawn's, grinning** "Nope, they are right, Jeff and him were always close, and he can do whatever he wants without Vince firing him"**. Hunter rolled his eyes** "Oh no, not you too"**, Rey just shrugged his shoulders, stretching in the backseat **"Desperate times need desperate measures Hunter…", "You have all lost your mind, am I the only one who doesn't want the feathered fucker close to me", "Hey, that's a friend your talking about", "Not in my book", "Pff, you never got to know him the way I did Hunt, he's actually a real nice guy"**.

While they were discussing, bickering and teasing, Jeff was stretching and cuddling against Mark who was sitting next to him reading a book and smiled, putting an arm around the younger man **"Tired?", "A little", "That's the meds, you should rest a little"**, Jeff licked his lips seductively, his hands caressing Mark's chest** "Had nothing else planned… Maybe later we could…", "Kid…", "I'll seduce you anyways Mark, so don't fight it", "We'll see…"**. Jeff yawned and kissed him before laying down, curled up and his head on Mark's lap, arms stretched over Mark's legs, one under his head. Mark watched him tenderly and caressed his cheek **"Cute…", "Humm…"**, Mark leaned back and went back to reading his book, enjoying the peace and quiet and the weight on his thighs, Jeff's steady breathing and smile on the face were hopefully a sign that he was less depressed…

Meanwhile Hunter wasn't done and stared at Shawn, shaking his head and wondering what weird dimension he had slipped to **"Nice guy? Are we talking about the same man… Oh yes, he shared his drugs and booze with you, so he's a nice guy, I got you Shawn"**, Shawn started getting tired of the discussion and those insinuations just about pushed all of his patience and contenance away** "Fuck you, that was years back, you should let the past rest Hunter… And for the record, he's as clean as I am so fuck you royally"**. Hunter smirked, not done yet** "Yeah, that's what he did to you, often enough to have your judgement clouded as it seems"**. Rey hid his face on Matt's arm, sighing and wishing he was deaf and wouldn't have to listen to them argue, he made a mental note never to drive with them again, and he wasn't out of his purgatory just yet as Shawn gave Hunter an amused and teasing smile, before mumbling** "He really is a god in bed"**. Glen snickered **"You should get in my bed, I'll show you god"**. Matt rolled his eyes made a gagging sound** "Too much info guys"**. Hunter wasn't sure why, but the thought alone made him cringe and he voiced it** "What? Your brother got nailed by him more than once too Hardy so why do you want that perverted prick around?"**, Matt paled slightly, shaking his head **"No he didn't", "You go on and believe that"**, Matt couldn't believe his brother and Raven had had encounters like that, to him they just were close friends, nothing more, nothing less** "Well, Jeff will be happy to see him and he'll get to the bottom of this quicker… We have matches, we know those guys too well and we have to work with them when all is over, so blaming the wrong one wouldn't be intelligent, plus we need someone with a neutral view on what happened"**, Hunter's voice couldn't be more menacing** "I don't want him close to Jeff"**. There was a long silence, even Rey and Glen smirked at each other, grinning, Shawn was whistling and making eye contact with Matt in the rear-mirror, grinning too, Hunter snarling as he saw them **"What?", "Nothing Hunt, nothing"**

Luckily Shawn had to wrestle a tag-team-match against Mike and John, who were teasing him and Rey all the way to Providence everytime the cars passed each other and at some point even made Hunter forget the discussion that had taken place minutes earlier, and in a moment were Hunter was busy driving the car through the dense traffic towards their hotel he inhaled and send a text message to the one who had taken over his thoughts and mind _"Call later when time"_, he knew he hated when he wrote short and criptic messages out of the blue, and especially some that were constructed in the most simple way, with missing subjects, nouns or verbs, he had to smirk imagining the frown Raven would show when the message would get to him and wondered were exactly he was at at the moment and if he would come and help them…

They quickly checked in and after an hour of rest drove to the arena, Hunter immediately looking for Stephanie and even a little happy when he found her walking down the hallway **"Steph…"**, she stopped and turned** "Hi Paul", "Found something out?", "No, I haven't, but then again it only happened yesterday"**. Hunter cocked his head and murmured** "True", "So… What do you want", "I need a rematch", "And Jeff needs his shot too", "Yes, but I need a rematch", "And Jeff deserves a shot too", "I'll give him one, but first it's my turn"**. Stephanie gave him an incredilous smirk and laughed** "You sound like a child, I want my title back, whine whine whine…"**, smiling amused, Hunter gave her a poke **"Hey… It's MY title, mine… And I deserve it first, that match was a hoax"**. She shook her head amused, he really reminded her of a pouty child trying to get his way, but then again, he and his title, she sometimes had the impression he was in the belief that it was his, and whoever wanted it had to wait for him to be willing to share **"No Paul, I'll give him one, I'm still trying to figure out how to give you both an opportunity actually… And of course Kozlov too", "Steph…", "Don't be a baby", "Fuck you"**, she measured her ex-husband from head to toe and pinched his cheek amused** "No thanx, been there done that, and now go and get ready, or whatever, just get far from me", "How nice of you"**. Shawn who just arrived burst out laughing, having overheard Stephanie **"Geez Hunt, I don't know what it is about you today…", "Shut up Shawn"** and smirking evily he turned back to Steph **"You know he wants to fly in the bird?"**, Stephanie looked at her ex-husband like he just had grown a second head** "What?"** and Shawn rolled his eyes, kicking Hunter in the leg before slapping his neck and squeezing, daring him to continue** "For my ranch, I thought it would be fun you know, a vulture or something like that"**. Hunter smirked **"Pff, yeah right, a vulture…"**, Shawn glared him down as Stephanie walked away wondering what shit would hit the fan now…

"**And how do you want him to enter the backstage area Shawn? Your **_**vulture**_**"**, Shawn shrugged his shoulders, flapped his arms teasingly like a bird and smirked** "I'll get him on the guestlist, d'oh, you're sometimes really slow my friend", "Shawn, please, I don't want him close to Jeff, why does he have to be backstage?", "Jealous?"**. For a second Hunter looked like he was ready to rip his head off, but he just inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, willing his anger down and something else, the fact that Shawn wasn't that far from the truth bothered him, intrigued him, but he wasn't going to let Shawn know, so he told him the second reason he didn't want the other man close to Jeff** "No, worried"**. Shawn cocked his head, a little intrigued too and an awful lot amused, he knew Hunter didn't want anyone close to Jeff anymore but he needed to tease his friend a little, he had taken too long to come clear about his feelings for the younger Hardy brother and deserved teasings until he exploded** "Why? You don't mind Jeff playing with David, Kane and Mark, so in how is Raven different"**, Hunter sighed, shaking his head** "He has no limits, absolutely none, he's insane, so fucking insane it's bordering criminal… Not to mention he's a real asshole"**. Blushing in remembrance Shawn chuckled** "Hmmm, no, he has some limits, he never hurt me you know, and he's a decent, fun guy to hang around with"**. He started losing patience, and the hope that Shawn would reconsider his plans was slowly fading too** "Shawn, please, I want to help Jeff, we don't need Raven", "And I say we do", "What about you ask Mark about his opinion on the matter"**. Shawn rolled his eyes **"They never got along, I can't imagine the Deadman happy to see Raven", "See, so forget that idea of yours please"**, Shawn nudged Hunter **"Never… I'm off to the catering", "Shawn…", "See ya bro"**

Hunter stared after him, annoyed and more than worried, knowing Shawn he knew that he'd be soon nose to nose with Raven anyways, sighing he got to their locker room and took out his phone, he needed help on this.

Jeff was still laying curled up in Mark's arms, dozing, when the Deadman's phone rang **"Hey Hunter… How's Providence?"**, Hunter sighed** "Sheer hell man…"**, he ignored the low snarl that could be heard and continued** "You know what Shawn came up with?"**. Mark had his eyes closed and wished the peace and quiet back knowing Shawn could sometimes really become to excited and lacked the mental boundaries to stop himself, his voice betrayed his weariness** "Do I want to know?", "I think so"**. Hunter could hear a faint moan and Jeff's pouty voice **"Hmm Mark, who are you talking to?", "Hunter, some shit is about to happen"**, Jeff sat quickly up, too quickly since his head started spinning and he had to lean against Mark who gently stroked his head** "They know who it was?"**, Mark forwarded the question **"You know who attacked Jeff?"**. Hunter shed the feeling that pulsed through him when he had heard Jeff's voice, sleepy and pouty, so typically Jeff** "No, but Shawn wants to get someone to come and help us and he's not listening to me when I tell him it ain't a good idea", "Who?", "Raven"**. There was a long silence, Mark staring blankly into the air, Jeff looking at him quizzically, and even more when Mark sighed deeply **"Why would he want to ask him?"**.

Hunter sighed** "Something about Raven getting to the bottom faster and us staying out of trouble", "Tell him no", "I did, he just doesn't listen…", "I'll call him", "Thanx… And give Jeff a hug from me", "Will do… Talk to you later"**. Jeff was sitting on Mark's lap, one leg on each side and hands roaming his chest **"What is going on", "Nothing", "Liar… Please, I want to know"**. Hoping it would change the subject Mark teased Jeff** "Hunter gives you a big hug"** and promptly got a reaction, Jeff blushed and looked down, mumbling** "Ok, and what else?", "Shawn is being his usual self", "Meaning?", "He wants to ask a friend to come and help with finding out who hurt you", "Who?", "Not sure I want to tell you", "Maaaaaark…"**

While Jeff was leaning against Mark, Shawn's phone rang and he grinned into it as he answered **"Feather-head… Thanx for calling back"**, for a second Raven wanted to either hang up or start discussing Shawn's ways of greeting him, but he had to admit he was curious as to what Shawn wanted from him and his curiosity got the better of him, for the moment anyways** "This better be good asshole"**. Shawn grinned even more** "I kinda need your help"**, Raven's voice dropped, his tone more than ironic** "Oh no… Really?", "Yes… Jeff has been assaulted", "Who?", "Hardy…"**, there was a low grumble and Shawn knew Raven was pissed **"What happened? And make it short"**. Shawn gave him a quick update, quite happy when he heard him grumble some more **"What the fuck is going on over there, does Vince have any control on what's happening or has anarchy taken over"**, the Heartbreak-kid laughed** "Nah, you know Vince… But this happened even behind his back, I mean if Mark or Hunter had ordered someone to take Jeff out ok, not that I would have been ok with that 'cause I really like him, but you know what I mean…"**.

The mention of the Undertaker and HHH made Raven's blood boil and his decision was quickly made, even if he had wanted to spent a couple of days chilling after the movie shoot he couldn't let an occasion pass to rattle some people's cages, especially when someone he called a friend was being cowardly attacked** "Where are you now?", "Still in Providence, we'll travel to Albany tomorrow after the ECW show"**. Raven snickered and made Shawn laugh **"Yeah I know, it ain't the real ECW anymore, but it's still called that though you know", "I'll meet you Wednesday in Albany Michaels", "Thanx man"**. Raven laughed** "Don't thank me, I'm a little bored and have nothing planned and this will give me something evil to do, plus you know how I feel about Jeff…"**, Shawn had to grin, thinking back to when Raven was with the WWE and wouldn't let Jeff out of his sight** "Yes, your little baby bird", "He's a good kid and an even better wrestler, when he keeps his hands of the drugs", "Yeah, but he's been clean lately", "Good… Well, see you Wednesday…"**, Raven added chuckling** "…Your friends won't be too happy, I hope you know that", "Oh they are already pissed, don't you worry", "Great"**

As Shawn hang up, Mark pushed Jeff aside and got up, Jeff following him **"Hey… I want to know", "Jeff, please"**, pretty annoyed he mumbled** "What the fuck…"** and grabbed Mark's arm turning him **"Please…"**. Mark gently pushed Jeff back to the couch and made him sit down and getting down before him he sighed, knowing Jeff would insist anyways he told him **"Raven"**. Jeff beamed** "Raven? Cool, haven't seen him in ages", "It ain't a good idea though", "Why?", "We can take care of this without him"**. Jeff blinked innocently, biting his lip and stroking Mark's arm** "Can he still come?"**, Mark shook his head, whispering** "Jeff…"** and getting a cute pout as an answer** "What? I like him… Seriously, he has helped me out a lot", "I can imagine that", "Hey…", "Need to call Shawn, you rest a little ok"**

Shawn didn't check who was calling him and thought it was Raven with something more to say, unfortunately for him it was a furious Deadman who pretty loudly started the second he answered **"Shawn, you're the biggest moron I've met in my whole fucking life and that means something"**. Shawn stared a moment at the phone, the identity of his caller not mistakable, he could recognize that low growl a mile away, he gulped and deemed to answer** "Mark? What the hell are…"** but Mark didn't want to hear him explain himself, or claim it wasn't true, so he gladly interrupted his friend, snarling** "Raven…"** into the phone. Shawn entered his and Hunters locker room and shook his head, quite annoyed Hunter, who wasn't in there, had given him up so easily and with what he considered absolutely no reason** "Oh, Hunter sold me out, great… Now listen…"**. Mark interrupted him again **"No, you listen… He's got no business with us anymore, so do us all a favour and keep him away"**, Shawn was sitting down and bit his lower lip, grinning** "Too late"**, hearing his amused chuckle Mark rolled his eyes, realizing Shawn didn't see him he groaned** "Shawn…"**. Shawn knew Mark would relax and live with his plans, and he promised himself mentally that he'd do his best to keep a leash on his friend** "He'll only come to help Mark"**.

Mark could imagine the help Raven would bring them, more like trouble and tons of explanations they'd have to give than help** "Uhu, help…", "Hey, you can't deny that he has a perfect knowledge of human behaviour, he'll see right through them all"**, a little offended the Deadman huffed** "As do I", "Yes, but you're used to being around them, he isn't, he may see more… See it as an addition to your excellence"**. Mark raised his voice a little, not noticing Jeff standing behind him and listening** "Meaning?"**, Shawn tried to find the right reasoning** "Together you will rock and know within a day who it was"**, the Deadman shook his head, rubbing his eyes** "Oh Shawn, you're a windbag"**, he could hear Shawn's grinning in his voice** "But I am right"**. Jeff walked around Mark and sat down on his lap, one leg dangling down on each side, staring at him puzzled but not interrupting him, only his hands were roaming Mark's chest and starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, one by one while Mark continued his discussion with Shawn, trying his best to ignore Jeff's hands** "Listen, tell your buddy to keep his wings away from our Game, I don't want them to go at each other's throats"**. Jeff was now sucking on Mark's nipples, making the older man moan softly and grab his hair to pull him away so he could listen to Shawn** "He's his own man Mark but I know he'll behave"**, inhaling deeply Mark leaned his head back, his eyes closed and focused on his conversation with the Heartbreak-Kid, which was a difficult task, Jeff had really managed to get him hard as a rock with his little sensual teasings and he groaned more than he spoke** "He has never behaved"**, not sure who he meant, Raven, Jeff or both men…

Shawn started wondering what was happening back in Texas and snickered, his allusion more on the past and the Undertakers games with the Raven** "You would know ha…"**, Marks eyes snapped open, partly because of Jeff grinding his groin against his, partly because of Shawn's words** "Shut up Shawn, let the past rest"**, Shawn faked a yawn and his amusement was more than evident** "Nope, I'm going to seduce him into my bed my friend"**, trying to push Jeff away he nearly lost the phone, Jeff retrieved it and held it to his ear, nibbling on the other one and grinding himself some more against Mark's large frame** "You do that Shawn"**, hearing some commotion in the hallway he checked his watch and whistled** "Listen, I need to get prepared Taker"**, Mark was already in a different world, Jeff's hand had started stroking his cock through his pants and he panted into the phone** "Yeah, have fun guys"**. Smirking Shawn asked innocently** "You'll watch it?", "Yes"**, Shawn grinned** "Ok cool… And happy fucking, Mark"**, Mark thought he had heard wrong** "What? You're…", "I hear you both moan and pant, but I'll keep my mouth shut", "Shut up and get ready… Talk to you later", "Yes, have a nice evening guys"**.

Mark threw the phone away and locked his eyes with Jeff's who was smiling widely as he felt Mark's hands grip and squeeze his ass **"Hummm yessss", "You're overdressed kid", "Really?", "Oh yes"**, he lifted Jeff's shirt over his head and let his hands slide over his back, massaging his shoulders when they moved back up to rest there and he pulled Jeff even closer **"You're one crazy runt… If you do that again I'll have to serve you a punishment", "Really?"**. He let his hands glide back down, his nails slightly scratching a path downwards until he reached his ass and he spanked him **"Yes my dear, I fear so", "You know you just sounded like…", "You better not say it or I'll chain you up and let you hang dry"**, Jeff chuckled **"Again, but ok…"**. Mark leaned forward and sucked hard on one of Jeff's nipples, shutting him effectively up and making him shiver, Jeff put his hands around Mark's neck and rubbed their groins together, enjoying the little teasing Mark was giving his nipples and his hands that started unbuckling his belt **"Too dressed Jeff", "Hummm, you are too", "I intend to change that kid, don't you worry"**, Jeff glided off Mark's lap and quickly got rid of his shoes, pants, underwear just like Mark did, it took them a couple of seconds and they were both naked. The Deadman sat down on the couch and checked Jeff languorously from head to toe making him shiver with anticipation…

In Providence Matt was sitting in the catering area with a couple of the guys he trusted and was debating who might have hurt Jeff, who had a reason besides Adam but they couldn't come up with the perp, who was sitting on a different table chatting with Lance, Tommy and Swagger about god and the world, acting like nothing had happened. Shawn had just started getting dressed when Hunter entered and he looked up, an amused pout on his face **"You gave me up to Mark you bastard"**, HHH sat down and smirked** "He called and got you to realize your idea isn't award winning?", "He tried, but he's ok with it, as long as Raven leaves you alone, so you just will have to stay out of his way", "He'll have to stay out of mine Shawn, and he better get a detector, the second I see him he's history", "Hunter please"**, Shawn finished putting his ring-gear on and jumped up and down **"This is gonna be so funny… Me and Rey will spank their asses man", "Spank their asses? Watch it, Morrison is one jealous bitch"**, Shawn stopped in front of him and poked him on the chest** "Like you ha"** and he got their DX-trademark sign as answer, Hunter smirking** "Suck it Shawn"** before he could give it another thought. He would have certainly kept his mouth shut if he'd known Shawn would lick his lips and caress his chest** "Oh I would, do I have time?"**, he playfully pushed him back and turned to get into his DX-gear, snickering** "You need to get laid"**

Getting laid was what was about to happen in Texas, Jeff was back sitting sensually in Mark's lap, their cocks touching and his movement only rubbing them together more, Mark had his hands one on each buttcheek and was knotting them, pressing Jeff further against himself, making him moan **"Oh yes Mark…"**. Mark grabbed both of their cocks and squeezed them thightly together, Jeff wiggled and dropped against him, panting loudly **"Harder… Squeeze harder…"**. Jeff joined a hand to his and squeezed their cocks even more before making Mark's hand move up and down… Shawn continued his teasings in Providence and wrapped around Hunter from behind** "Wanna take care of me tonight?", "I'll think it over…"**, Hunter pretended thinking then slapped Shawn on the head **"… No… And now let me get ready", "Spoilsport… I'll go and find Rey", "Yes, you do that, I need some quiet"**, Shawn stuck his tongue out and left him to get some quiet…

Jeff's moaned and arched his back when he felt one of Mark's fingers enter him softly, pushing in and out and preparing him. He caught Mark's lips into a kiss and played with his nipples, his hips moving against the finger **"More Mark… Please…"**, Mark added a second then a third finger, stretching him the best he could, he didn't feel like going slow or wait any longer, Jeff had succeeded in getting him so hard he felt like exploding. He pushed Jeff up who pouted slightly before understanding what Mark wanted of him, he turned and sat with his back to Mark's chest and lowered himself into Mark's rockhard cock, moaning **"Oh shit… Yes…"**. That was all the Deadman needed and he gripped him by his hips, pushing him slowly down, Jeff leaning back against him and offering him his not wounded side of the neck, and Mark didn't need an invitation, he started to suck and nibble before whispering **"I'm going to make you forget what happened kid", **satisfied to feel Jeff shiver and moan sweetly he trusted his hips up, plunging his whole dick inside the younger man while his arms hugged him against his chest **"Sssh, relax…"**. Jeff shuddered against him, moaning as he circled his hips and got used to Mark's huge cock inside, sending tremors through Mark who started to trust even deeper, lifting Jeff up a little so he could move **"Still so nicely thight Jeff… You feel angelic"**, Jeff was concentrating on willing the little painful sting away and chuckled **"Angelic? I'm an angelic fuck… I like that", "God… Move kid…"**, Mark put both his hands under Jeff's buttcheeks and lifted him before trusting, pushing him all the way down, the rhythm seemed to please not only him, Jeff put his legs up on the couch to have more leverage, his upper body still arched back against Mark's chest…

Mark put his arms around Jeff to stop him from arching his back too much and nibbled his neck, gently biting his ear and making Jeff moan **"Oh yes…"**, after all the pain this was exactly what he wanted, needed. Forget what happened and feel better, and feeling better he gradually was, up to the point where he squeezed Mark's hand that was moving up and down on his cock and came hard, his whole body shuddering and bringing Mark over two seconds later…

After a couple of minutes of regaining his breath Mark stretched and grabbed some tissues, cleaning them both before getting up and putting his pants back on **"Need anything?"**, still drooling a little Jeff gave him a smile** "Uh, a beer?", "You're on painkillers Jeff", "One?", "One…", "Can I go out and have a cigarette?", "Yes, but cover…"**, he smiled, watching Jeff wrap up into one of the covers that were laying on the arm of the couch **"Ok, anything else?", "Nah, just your body to snuggle against, Taker", "Uh, my body… That will cost you", "I'll pay in personal services", "That sounds fair"**. Jeff smiled and walked out, sitting on the steps, jumping a little when he felt a cold something pressed against his neck **"Hey…"**. He turned, grinning and took the bottle **"Thanx"** and took a sip before setting the bottle down. Mark joined him, sitting down next to him, gesturing towards the cigarette** "Now hand me one over"**, Jeff held out his pack and Mark noticed a rolled joint in it, he glared at Jeff, who looked down **"I haven't smoked it yet, does that count for anything?", "How many did you have?", "Just that one… I asked Brian to roll me one, one… And that's the one… So…"**. Mark handed him the pack back **"I trust you know when to smoke it kid", "Never?", "Who said never Jeff? But with the medication and you needing to get back in the game, are you sure smoking weed now is wise?"**. Jeff wasn't sure if he felt bad because he had the joint or had been caught, stupidly for that, and his explanation was as sincere as he could be** "No, but I wanted it in case I would feel like smoking weed"**, he gave him a huge grin and added **"We can always share…"**.

Mark sighed, but knew this was the perfect moment to start talking about what annoyed him the most in Raven's arrival** "I'm not Raven Jeff, I won't pull you down by using with you…"**, the offended frown couldn't possibly be darker ** "He never pulled me down Mark… He tried his best to help me, and somehow succeeded, I mean I never fell too far down…"**, Jeff knew it wasn't really the truth and tried to explain himself, not even making sense to himself** "I mean I admit I screwed up but thanx to him I didn't screw up too bad"**. Mark rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beers before leaning his arms on his legs and look at Jeff** "How many times have you been suspended? Now is that a screw-up or not?", "I was only suspended once with Raven around Mark"**, Mark shook his head **"Uhu, and who's to blame for the second one?", "Ok, the second was pretty dumb, but I needed that fall so I could heal and learn"**.

Jeff moved closer and put his head down on Mark's shoulder **"And thanx to you I've become a better person, a better athlete…"**. Mark turned his head and locked his eyes with his, his voice soft and sincere **"And I am very proud of your achievement kid… You proved yourself over the course of the last months and you will soon become champion…", "If I get a shot", "No, when you get the shot Jeff, when you get it…", "When I get the title… It will be thanx to you, you know…", "But it will be yours", "Ours?"**, Mark chuckled** "No yours, I just pushed you a little", "Whatever"**. Mark took a sip of beer and looked intently at Jeff** "And for the first suspension?", "I was troubled… But I needed that low… Now can we switch the subject please"**. Mark finished his cigarette and got up, nodding, followed by Jeff **"No more talking about it… Let's go and watch our friends", "Yes"**

Jeff sat down and waited for Mark to follow suit to sneak up on him and cuddle against him, smiling as Mark put an arm around him **"Don't get too used to this", "I'm not, but I'm hurt and I deserve cuddles", "Really?", "Yes, cuddles, massages, someone to get me all I need or wish for", "Don't count on me to be your servant boy"**, Mark shook his head amused, searching for the right channel to watch RAW and settled back comfortably with Jeff dozing on his shoulder.

After RAW finished Jeff yawned and stretched slowly, the painkillers having worn off and diverse little aches present in his body, he gave Mark a sweet gaze, making the older man smirk **"Yes you can sleep in my bed kid"**, Jeff seemed relieved** "Thanx Mark"**. Mark wasn't an ice-block, even if that was the way he pretended to be 99 percent of his life, this wasn't one of those moments, he gave Jeff a smile and his voice was full of adoration** "You're welcome"**. Jeff got up **"See you upstairs"**, Mark jokingly chuckled** "Don't wait up for me honey"**, Jeff stuck out his tongue and laughed all his way up to the bathroom where he got ready and took some pills before making his way to Mark's bed and getting comfortable. Mark checked his e-mails and rummaged through his house, and long before he too made his way to the bed Jeff was soundly asleep.

Around two Mark slid under the covers and pulled Jeff into his arms, Jeff reacting in his sleep and putting an arm across Mark's chest, his head on Mark's shoulder and a smile on his face.

When the Raw and ECW rosters had gotten back after the show, they had had a late dinner at the hotel before moving to the bar where they finished the evening around the same time Mark fell asleep…

The next day Mark woke at sunrise, Jeff cuddled in his arms, his head had moved to his chest and he was drooling in his sleep. He had to smile when he saw him, glad he didn't look as if he was in any pain, at least no physical one, and apparently his psyche was on the upwind too considering that sweet smile he had on his face. Mark kissed him on his temple and pushed him softly away and got up, making as less noise as possible. He had decided to let Jeff rest another day before making him work-out a little, and so he had breakfast with his workers and occupied his morning with work that he should have gotten done with weeks ago. It was around two when he walked up to his bedroom and smirked seeing Jeff still asleep, head on his pillow and curled up like a cat. It was nearly a sin to wake him but Mark wanted him to keep a decent rhythm and the longer he slept the bigger the chance was that he wouldn't find sleep until late tonight, and so Mark sat down next to him and playfully blew in his ear before gently biting and sucking on his earlobe. Jeff started stirring and moving, and slowly blinked and opened his eyes, smiling **"Good Morning Taker", "Good afternoon kid", "Hah?", "It's past two Jeff", "And you let me sleep?", "Yes, you needed it"**. Mark moved a little to give Jeff some space to sit up and asked when Jeff finally sat next to him and was stretching cozily** "How are you feeling"**, yawning Jeff stretched some more** "Pretty good actually", "Took any pills before sleep?", "Yes, and it seems it was the right decision, I feel like reborn", "But you'll have to cut back on them kid", "Yeah, and I will when the pain will stop", "You're in pain now?", "No, and I won't take any until I feel something… Happy?", "Exctatic kid"**. Jeff got up **"Can I take a shower before lunch?", "Who says you'll have lunch now?"**. Jeff stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him with wide eyes, reminding Mark of a manga character with huge wide teary eyes** "I won't?"**. Seeing Jeff's near distressed expression Mark burst out laughing **"Perfect… Oh Jeff… You should have seen your face", "Fuck you", "Take your shower, we'll have a barbecue anyways, so I'll wait for you", "Thank you Deadman"**.

In Providence, they slept in late and met for late lunch around the same time, Hunter was more than glad there was no sight of Raven around, he hadn't managed to work up the courage to ask Shawn when he'd come but seeing Shawn smirk he asked anyways **"So when does the motherfucker get here"**, Shawn gave him an angelic smile** "He won't get here, he'll just call me"**, Dreamer looked at them quizically and Hunter pointed to Shawn **"Ask the Heartbreaker what he did"**. Tommy asked Shawn amused** "What did you do Heartbreaker", "Asked Raven to visit us", "Cool, haven't seen Scott in a while", "See Hunter, everyone is happy Raven comes", "Uhu, you are all nuts, and no offense Dreamer, you're just as sick as he is"**, Tommy gave Hunter a large smile** "Absolutely no offense taken, I am more than happy to be insane and sick…"**.

Meanwhile Mark went outside, sitting down with a cold beer and called Hunter, who shook his head at Tommy while he answered his cellphone **"Hey Mark", "Hi… How are you doing today? Any sign of the bird?", "I'm fine, so no, he ain't here… Yet… I don't trust Shawn to speak the truth though, so my mood may drop any time soon"**, Mark chuckled **"Poor you", "So how is Jeff doing?", "Better", "Good… When do you guys get here", "Friday", "I know, what time?", "We'll land around noon, thought about checking in and then coming to the arena", "Ok, should I find something out…"**, Matt coughed and gave him a glare, Hunter shook his head sighing and added **"If we find something out, I'll call you… And tell Jeff to call his brother"**. Mark laughed **"Ok… Bye… And relax, they are just teasing you", "Uhu, I'm annoyed already Mark", "You'll live through, I know that"**. Mark hung up and at that moment Jeff arrived, hair still wet **"So where is the food", "Take an axe and go hunt"**, Jeff's face fell for the second time since he had been woken and he cringed **"Mark please, that isn't funny", "It is Jeff, but since I'm a nice guy, just don't tell anyone, I got the meat ready while you were still dreaming", "Thank you"**. Jeff helped Mark, throwing the prepared patatoes into the embers before asking **"Can I help somehow?", "There's salad in the kitchen… And bring us two beers while you're at it", "Okay", "You didn't pop any pills?", "Noooo", "Good". **Two minutes later Jeff arrived and put the salad on the table and sat down on the couch, legs pulled up and waited for the food to get ready.

Forty minutes later Jeff stretched and got up, collecting the dishes **"That was delicious"**, handing Jeff his plate Mark grinned** "Yup", "You're really a great cook you know", "I know, but thank you kid"**. Jeff walked to the kitchen and got rid of the plates in the dish-washer before walking back out and laying down on the couch making Mark chuckle **"You can't be tired again Jeff", "No, just really feeling good and about to doze a little", "Make some room for me kid"**, Jeff moved a little and waited for Mark to get down before curling into his larger frame, sighing contently when he felt his arms around him.

In Providence, Tommy and Matt decided to hit the gym after their lunch and John joined them with a reluctant Mike who would have preferred sleeping some more, Shawn was drug there by Hunter who wanted to spare a little with his friend, using the moment to pin him more than once **"Ha", "Ouch"**, Hunter helped him up, grinning** "You deserved it", "Hey, are you forgetting we're team partners", "No, I just felt like Pedigree'ing you around a little", "Sucker", "Not yours", "Ha, no sex tonight", "We wouldn't have had sex anyways"**. Matt pulled a frown and made a gagging sound **"One day without sex-talk, you think you'll manage guys?", "You need to get laid too Hardy", "No, I need to get to the arena"**, Mike immediately put the weights he was working with down and stretched** "Yeah, let's head over there", "A quick shower and we can drive there", "Let's say forty minutes?", "Ok", "Guys, we'll wait for you in the hotel", "Ok"**

Mark had fallen asleep, Jeff's regular breathing having lulled him into a dreamful sleep, and woke around seven, yawning and hating himself for the long nap. Jeff woke too and nearly fell off the couch, caught by Mark **"Watch it kid", "You pushed me off", "No, you moved"**, Jeff got up and sat next to Mark **"What time is it?", "Way too late"**, Jeff laughed **"Well good, my last day of chilling was spent chilling… Now all I would need to do is smoke the joint I have and my life would be perfect"**, Mark slapped Jeff on the head, grumbling** "Jeff, don't you dare… Vince will have you tested and will gladly fine you, so don't you do something stupid", "I won't, I just said that it would be the icing on the cake", "Drugs are never the icing on the cake kid", "Uhu, says the guy who loves a nice cigar or a glass of good Whiskey… Hypocrite", "It's still different but ok, you may be right", "Good, that's all I wanted to hear"**. Mark got up and kissed Jeff on the head before he went inside, leaving Jeff to his thoughts…

Later, Jeff and Mark watched the ECW show, Jeff laying with his head in Mark's lap and being close to make purring sounds when the Deadman started to massage his neck, gently avoiding the wound, Jeff only sat up a little when the Dirt-sheet came on and Miz and Morrison started their little recap of the Survivor Series, he cringed, looking miserable and hurt **"Why does he have to start with my extra-curricular activities now too? Seriously, he was with me, he knows it wasn't my damn extra-curr…"**, Mark interrupted him before his complaints would turn into rants **"For the show Jeff", "Fuck the Show", "Yes, Big Show can fuck himself"**, Jeff giggled like a child and put his legs over Mark's and leaned his head against his chest, watching silently with a slight pout on his face, laughing when the Boogeyman appeared and Mike and John took off rather abruptly. Mark nudged him **"I'm glad you can still laugh"** and was immediately rewarded with another pouty face **"It's not that I don't want to laugh, it's that I feel weird, like I wasn't safe or anything… Like someone was after me"**, Mark sighed** "You're perfectly safe here Hardy", "I know that, but when we get back Friday, whoever attacked me can try again", "He won't, you won't be alone"**. Jeff had spent some time thinking and wasn't reassured the least** "Yeah, but what if…", "Jeff, first, whoever that asshole is he won't try again, and second you'll get another title-shot, so don't look so distressed kid", "I'm not distressed, just feeling like a loser", "You're not, of you were you wouldn't be sitting on my couch, and now cheer up a little"**

When the show was over Mark noticed that Jeff had fallen asleep again, which was putting him in a dilemma since the younger Hardy's cellphone started ringing, he lifted it from the table trying not to make too many movements, one arm was keeping Jeff on his lap and the other was catching the phone. He checked and saw it was Matt and answered, whispering practically into the phone **"Yes Matt?"**. Matt was on his way to the car he shared with Glen, Hunter and Shawn, he wondered why Mark was speaking so low and stopped, putting his bags down** "Mark? Can you speak louder I can't really hear you"**, Mark was back leaning against the back of the couch, Jeff cradled in his arms, and he still spoke low when he answered** "Jeff's asleep… Right next to me…"**. After having said it it sounded off to Mark and he quickly added** "On the couch, we were watching ECW"**. Matt was a little offended, and not a second the though of something kinky passed his mind, all he could think of was his bad brother falling asleep when he wrestled** "And he fell asleep? Did I bore him so much?"**. The Deadman chuckled, amused by the tone Matt's voice suddenly had** "No, it was after… He was exhausted"**, Matt sighed, his ego a little appeased, but now worried a little and was still upset his brother wasn't with him, but the calm at Mark's ranch would help more than having him around** "How is he?", "Physically better, mentally it switches from angry to depressed to happy, depends… He'll be ok Matt", "Ok, tell him to call me tomorrow please?", "Will do… Night Matt", "Night Taker"**.

Matt lifted his bags back up and walked to the car, a pout on his face as he put his stuff in the trunk and sat down with the waiting men **"What happened", "Jeff fell the fuck asleep in front of ECW"**. Shawn burst out laughing **"You know, that reminds me of Raven laughing his ass off when I told him I stayed in Providence for the ECW show, your brother is like him", "Yeah, something isn't extreme, it isn't no fun… Psychos"**

Mark was left with the brilliant task of getting Jeff upstairs, he was soundly asleep and he didn't want to disturb his sleep, half-way up he hated himself for that moment of weakness and altruism and he was glad when he finally entered his room, not even bothering that Jeff would be sleeping with him in his bed, he knew Jeff liked to cuddle and to feel someone close when he slept and Mark had gotten used to his body enough not to be bothered. He undressed the limp body then did the same before disappearing in his bathroom and coming back a couple of minutes later, he switched the lights off and snuck under the covers, pulling Jeff slowly and gently in his arms and drifting off, lulled into sleep by Jeff's regular breathing for a second time that day…

They were both fast asleep when the others arrived in Albany around three, each moving to their respective rooms after a short stay at the bar, Hunter pulling Shawn back when he moved to the bathroom **"I hope he doesn't come here"**, Shawn gave him an innocent smile and cowered amused, his arms held protectively over his head as he giggled, informing his friend** "He'll be here tomorrow", "Shawn…", "Let me handle it", "He gets close to Jeff I'll make him disappear from the face of the earth"**, Shawn sighed and punched Hunter's arm playfully** "If you had told Jeff how you feel about him you wouldn't be in this situation Hunt, and let me tell you one thing, Jeff adores you more than Raven, I know for a fact Jeff has a huge crush on you, so don't you go and do something stupid", "I need a little longer to get used to the thought", "What thought?"**. Hunter's voice was barely loud enough to be heard by Shawn** "That I like Jeff"**, Shawn chuckled** "Oh, you mean that you love him"**, maybe the tone of his voice was insisting, but his eyes betrayed his real feelings as he mumbled** "I like him", "Love him Hunter, you're in love, you're already jealous and Raven isn't even here", "Fuck you", "Tomorrow… Tonight I rest, I need to be in perfect shape for my feathered friend"**, Hunter sighed, not amused** "I don't want him to come here Shawn", "Why? Did he ever like hurt you personally", "I just don't like him", "You won't have to hang with him" **

In the room next door a slightly drunk Matt had only one thing in mind, getting the truth out of Glen, as if he had been there to witness anything that happened between Jeff and Raven **"What did Raven do to my brother, Kane", "Matt, I don't know, so stop asking me", "Tell me", "I don't know Matt, and if you continue I'll gag you", "Tell me dammit, I need to know", "No, you need to sleep", "Tell me man", "Ask someone who was physically there when it happened Hardy", "Ha, so you're saying something happened", "Matt…"**, deciding Matt had annoyed him long enough he smirked, knowing which buttons to push to make him lose it **"Well, let's put it this way, your brother is known for liking it hardcore and so is Raven… So I can imagine they fucked each other silly more than once"**. Matt stared at him in shock **"Fuck you"**, Glen smirked some more and walked over to the bathroom, shaking his head at Matt** "See, I knew you didn't want to know"**, he could hear Matt mumble** "Jeff so didn't fuck Raven"**, answering from the bathroom, Glen laughed** "Well, ask him when he gets here, even though I'd think Raven fucked Jeff, not the other way round", "Oh I will… Damn… Jeff, why…"**, leaning on the doorframe Glen chuckled** "'Cause it's fun and very satisfying", "Shut up", "Your brother isn't a baby anymore, let him experience the world a little", "It always ends bad", "Nah, it will end with him and Hunter coming together, so don't despair Hardy… Talking of despair, still not ready to expand your sexual knowledge", "Ha? No"**, laying down under the covers Glen gave Matt a large, evil smile** "Bummer…", "I'm not amused", "Me neither, I'm…"**, Matt interrupted him before he could say what he knew he'd say** "Please don't, I can imagine, just don't ok…", "Ok Hardy… Sleep tight", "Yeah yeah, you too" **


	24. Chapter 17B

_**This part tormented me for the past 3 weeks, yeah, you read right, 3 weeks that I was ready to post but constantly came back to this part, unhappy about it. Still am, but what the heck lol, I want to continue in the storyline so here it is :-)**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy Part 2 :-)**_

* * *

CHAPTER 17B

The next morning, or rather a couple of hours later, Shawn was still asleep when his cellphone started ringing, he conveniently ignored it until Hunter checked the time, sighed and threw a pillow at him, huffing **"You better answer it… Or your phone will die a sudden and brutal death Michaels"**, Shawn started to roll on his back and mumbled, more asleep than awake** "Humm… What?"**. Pissed that he was awoken at nine he grumbled** "Answer your damn phone Shawn"**, unfortunately for Hunter Shawn needed another minute to grab it, not that Raven was lacking patience, he had been ready to let it ring the whole morning, but he had to grin when he finally heard Shawn's sleepy voice, mumbling **"Whaaaaat?"**.

Raven chuckled, amused like a little devil that he was the reason Shawn was awake now** "Hello darling… Rise and shine, I'm waiting for you downstairs"**. Shawn wasn't really getting anything, under his covers with the phone laying on his ear and on the best way to falling asleep again** "What?"**, Raven had no problem clarifying his earlier words, even if he had found them the most simple he could come up with** "I'll get offended if I don't see you in, let's say fifteen minutes"**. Shawn was suddenly waking again and stretched, fifteen minutes registering with his still foggy brain and some sort of panic starting to bubble up inside of him** "Raven seriously, I need longer", "You better move your ass, and praise your lord that I have Phil and John and his…"** he gave Mike, who frowned, an evil smirk, he loved the way the Miz blushed and looked away everytime he checked him out, and teasing the younger man was starting to become a nice pass-time **"… his lover here with me… You know how unstable I get when I get bored Shawn, so"**.

Not ready to picture what Raven could come up with Shawn resigned from another couple of hours of sleep and sat up** "I'm on my way", "Well that's good news"** and the line went dead, Shawn groaned as he let himself fall back in the bed and closed his eyes. Hunter watched him for a couple of minutes before grumbling **"I swear if he comes knocking I'll maim you before I slowly kill you", "Damn it Hunter, yeah ok…"** and pulling a face Shawn got up and got dressed, yawning **"I'm ready… Happy?"**. Hunter groaned** "I'll be happy when you're gone and I can go back to sleep for another couple of hours", "I so hate you sometimes", "You called him, he's your responsibility Shawn, not mine, so nighty night"**

Still feeling pretty sleepy Shawn made his way downstairs, he found Raven sitting at the restaurant having breakfast with Miz, Morrison and CM Punk who were the last men standing after a very long clubbing night and had decided to have breakfast before going to bed. Both Phil and John knew Scott and had been more than happy to see him check in when they got back and went to get their keys, only Mike wasn't sure yet if he liked him or not, he felt mighty impressed by the man and was quieter than usual, even when everybody laughed at Shawn and his sleepy face and frown. Raven shook his head amused **"You look terrible Michaels", "Yeah, and it's your fault", "My fault?", "Yeah, you stole my sleep, you bad bird", "Lazy ass…"**. Shawn got up and got himself coffee and sat back down, Raven smirking **"Yeah, you better be awake for me asshole, I didn't travel this far for you to fall asleep on me"**

Around ten, when Shawn and Raven moved to the bar to talk, Phil, Mike and John moved to their rooms, all three exhausted and nearly falling asleep standing. The second the elevator door closed John pulled Mike against him and tenderly kissed him, earning a **"Yikes, please guys, you'll be in your room in a minute, a little patience please"** from Punk. John ignored him and whispered into Mike's ear **"He likes you, that is why he teases you… If he didn't like you he would have made you cry"**. Mike pulled a face** "I was close to crying John, seriously, he could call me by my name… Damn, I told you it wasn't a good idea to tell them we were together"**. Phil cleared his throat and grinned** "We knew anyways Miz, and we don't care, and he's right, when Raven teases you like that, it's playful and friendly, just don't get too terrified, he smells fear and that pushes him on"**. A bing announced their arrival on their floor and they made it to their rooms, agreeing on sleeping until dinner time.

Mike pouted at John the second the door was locked **"And now tell me please what you and Raven did back then?"**, John smirked and started undressing** "What are you talking about?"**, pushing him into the bed and sitting on top of him Mike poked his chest **"Uhu… You and him fucked…", "I admit, we had some fun back then, but that doesn't mean that I will go back to him…"**. John moved his hand to Mike's neck and pulled him down, kissing him **"I'm pretty content with who I am with now"**, Mike got up and undressed **"Glad to hear that… But I have to admit he's hot", "Yup he is"**, he moved to the bathroom and came back two minutes later to being pulled into John's arms **"You want him in our bed?", "I never said that", "But I know you…", "That's not fair… Maybe, I don't know…", "You're feeling awkward next to him when you sit at a table with the man, just imagine what it would be like to have him naked and on top"**. When John got out of the bathroom Mike was laying in the bed they shared, waiting for him **"Listen, we'll talk about that tomorrow ok, I need to get to know the guy better", "Works for me… I'm cool with any decision you make Miz"**, he lay down next to Mike, one leg entwined with his and his arm drapped over his chest…

They fell asleep as Jeff woke up and drooled a little over the Deadman before cuddling back against him, one hand roaming his chest and his body rubbing against his. A smile blossomed on Mark's face as his right hand started roaming Jeff's back **"Good morning you insatiable brat"**. Mark could feel Jeff's smile on his chest** "I saw your boner and thought I'd be a nice guy and do something about it"**, he opened his eyes and spanked Jeff on his ass, grumbling more for the form **"I see you're back to being impetious, great"**. Jeff purred, and Mark was sure it was more a seductive purr than anything else** "No, sexy, hot and very available"**. Mark pulled Jeff on top of himself, his fingers gently combing Jeff's hair back with his fingers, there was something that intrigued him a little, even though he had told Jeff to have some fun and let everything happen the way it would, he was amazed that Jeff still slept with other people while being crazy about Hunter **"And Hunter?"**. Jeff kissed him and licking his lower lip said** "He's not here… You know I can't resist you Deadman…"**, nibbling Jeff's lip back Mark smiled** "Really? How about you show me how irresistible I really am"**. Jeff kissed him again and moved downwards, his eyes locked with Mark's as his lips settled on his cock…

While Jeff's mouth was working it's magic on Mark, Shawn was being beaten at a game of chess, and it wasn't the first one, neither for the day nor all of their games and Raven was starting to get seriously bored by Shawn's dumb beginner faults **"Oh Shawn, come on, you know better than that…", "Hey, I'm only playing with you, so come and visit me more often and I'm gonna improve"**. Raven snarled** "I'm busy, you could come and visit too", "Too busy Scott, but hey, you're here now", "Yeah, but the reason is pretty lame… How's Jeff doing?", "You should call him you know, I don't know, I haven't talked to him since Sunday", "I'll see him Friday, I'll talk to him then…"**. Shawn set up the chessmen for another game and Raven got them another round of drinks. When he came back he went to the topic he had wanted to talk about since arriving at the bar **"Listen… You have any suspect?", "Besides Copeland? Not exactly…", "Anything happened with Jeff and someone?", "Well, he's hunting for the title, so he must have pissed off more than one person… Hunter but I can vouch for him, Kozlov, he really ain't the type of guy for such an attack, he does them when someone sees him so he can claim a title-shot…"**.

Raven sighed **"Ok, I was asking for some personal motives though, not professionnal", "Not that I know off… He pretty much gets along with everybody", "Any scorn lovers?", "Hah?"**. Raven really felt like Shawn did it on purpose and smirked **"Ok, in simple words… We both know Jeff, so did he date and ditch someone who could wish him harm?"**. Shawn smirked** "No, not lately, I don't know for the past, but the last months he only fucked Mark, Glen and Dave… Oh yes, and Randy", "Orton?", "Yes", "Really? Interesting… Jeff really knows how to pick his men, doesn't he?", "Yeah"**. Raven filed that information for later use and continued his line of thought** "And Matt? Pissed off anyone?", "Not that I know off"**

While his sex life was discussed in Albany, Jeff was laying on his back, legs around Mark's waist and moaning his lungs out as Mark pounded his ass, his trusts fast and powerful **"Oh yes Mark…"**. Jeff was lost in the depths of desire and so close, he was willing his orgasm away, wanting to prolonge the pleasure but when Mark came with a last forceful trust Jeff moaned loud and followed him, shivering in Mark's arms **"Hummm, that was nice… It should be a mandatory wake-up ritual", "We could make it that", "Wise-ass"**. They dozed for half an hour and then Mark got up, giving Jeff an amused smile when a pout blossomed on his face and he asked **"What are you doing?"**. Mark stretched a little** "A little run before lunch kid, and all I'm doing is waiting for you to get ready now"**, Jeff's pout got worse and Mark's smirk bigger** "I can't… My ribs… You know, they still sting a little"**. Laughing, the Deadman poked him** "They didn't sting an hour ago, so get dressed now", "Mark…", "Now I said"**. Jeff childishly rolled his eyes and pulling faces, mumbled** "Okay, damn, I don't like you anymore", "Whatever futur champ… You need the exercise"**, contemplating Jeff while he got dressed he added **"I'll go soft on you", "Yeah, I'm not in the mood", "Well, you need to be ready to wrestle Friday so mood or no mood, you better work out"**.

While Jeff finished getting dressed Raven terminated Shawn's hope for a win and leaned back in his chair **"Ok, I'm done beating you, you pussy…", "Hey, I resent that Scott, I never play, so it's not my fault I don't beat you with fancy moves", "Uhu, excuses my friend"**. Hunter arrived and glared, not happy to see Raven sitting there in front of Shawn. He inhaled deeply and went to the counter, drowning two shots to calm himself before ordering a beer and joining his friend **"Hey Shawn…", "Hunter… Slept good?", "Like an angel…"**, he gave Raven a cold stare **"Raven… As always it's no pleasure to have you here", "None to be here… Rectification… Not when you're around", "Fuck you", "Likewise", "Guys, come on, relax, you're not ennemies, we're working on the same goal here", "But not with the same arms", "Hey, I didn't bring any arms… I don't need any anyways", "You're a moron", "And you're a butt-licking hypocritical sell-out"**. Hunter's eyes clearly showed that that had been the drip that made it too much to bare, but before he could say or do something Dave and Rey arrived and somewhat saved the day, Dave sitting down next to Hunter and squeezing his thigh **"Hi Paul, how are you", "About to commit murder", "Relax man"**. Rey had hugged Raven from behind and laughed **"Ola hermano… Como estas pendejo?"**, Raven rolled his eyes** "Fuck you Oscar, no way you're big enough for that mouth you run", "You know me my friend"**. Raven grabbed Rey and turned so he could pull him into his lap **"How are you?", "I'm good… And yourself", "Very good"**.

Their arrival calmed both Raven and Hunter and the mood became more joking, while in Texas Jeff was still pulling faces as he followed Mark outside, he hated running and would have preferred chilling before lunch, but what Mark said was legion, he was pretty happy that the Deadman had chosen a shorter route and his torture only lasted a little hour. Arriving back, Jeff dramatically panted **"I'm so dead", "Oh my god, please Jeff, are you an athlete or not?", "Yeah, but still, my body wasn't ready for intense work-out", "Intense work-out?"**. Jeff grinned** "Yeah, torturous work-out even", "Sure, whatever kid… You want lunch?", "Yeah…", "Then come and help me", "And some more torture…"**

They prepared a homemade pizza and around two thirty they were sitting outside on the patio eating, in Providence Shawn, Raven and the rest having lunch around two. Glen was eyeing Raven more than interested in the man and Matt gave him angry glances all through their meal until Raven was fed up with it and took a sip of beer before laughing **"Spill it Hardy, what is it that you burn to ask me?"**. Matt stared at him and pretended nothing was going on** "What?"**, but Raven had a seventh sense and smirked** "You seem to find a great interest in watching me, you're not the only one, but you're the one looking like he had something to say to me", "Euh, no, later ok"**. Glen gladly informed Raven making Matt frown** "He wants to know if you fucked Jeff"**. Scott looked from Glen to Matt and arrogantly smirked** "Aaaah, well Matt, that's none of your business", "There's rumours", "There's always rumours you know, it's up to you if you want to believe them or not"**

While the guys in Albany spend their time talking at the bar, Mark and Jeff lifted some weights in the afternoon, Jeff back to pouting the second he started **"My ribs ache Mark"**, Mark stared at him, not believing him for a second and not in the mood to start the games again** "Jeff…", "I'm serious"**, annoyed, and not ready to go into an hour-long discussion Mark tried another scheme** "Then stop and chill or whatever, and don't forget to tell Vince you won't wrestle Friday…", "Hey, that's two more days", "Yeah, and your body will still be aching then, but if you rather be a wuss about it, go ahead"**. Jeff pulled a cute pout** "I know you're right Taker, but it still aches when I work out", "My body has been aching for years Jeff and I'm still working out, so I think you're able to do so too"**. Jeff sighed and went back to lifting weights, trying to ignore the less than agreable feeling, Mark giving him an approving smile **"See, you're tougher than you give yourself credit for", "No, I'm more masochistic than I gave myself credit for"**. Now that made Mark chuckle** "Right, as if you hadn't known that…", "What's that supposed to mean?", "Nothing", "Yeah right… Spill it", "You like it rough in bed Jeff, you jump off anything, how more masochistic can you be", "Pfff, I still don't like pain though", "Your tattoos?", "That's different", "Still, I'm glad to see you're still capable of working out", "Love you too"**

Jeff and Mark spent a cozy evening playing pool and darts and teasing each other, around ten thirty they ate the left-overs and had a last couple of games of pool before Jeff yawned and nearly fell over, feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden. Mark helped him to bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep, which wasn't long, before going downstairs and calling Hunter again…

Hunter who was alone in his room answered his phone, his mood in the gutter **"Mark…", "Uh, yes?"**. Hunter sounded like he was talking about Judgement Day** "He's here"** and Mark laughed, teasing his friend a little about that dramatic tone** "I figured since your voice sounds like the last judgement day had come upon you", "Not funny Taker… He's as annoying as he used to be", "No shit? Just ignore him, and don't provoke him Paul, you're both too defiant for your own good…", "Easy to say, you're not the one having him around", "Relax… And how are you besides Raven's annoying presence?", "Good… How is Jeff?", "Okay, he's okay, still feeling a little weak, I think I made him work out too much today", "Good, he needs workout… Hug him again ok?"**. Mark chuckled, amused to see that Hunter finally was opening up and showing his feelings for Jeff** "Whatever"**, HHH frowned** "Hey", "Ok ok, I will, tomorrow, he's asleep right now", "And tell him the title is mine…", "Hunter…", "Seriously…", "Like I said, whatever… Good Night", "Night Mark"**

It was around the same time that Shawn followed Raven who inquired more than amused as he let him enter his room and closed the door, making sure to lock it **"Hunter won't be jealous if you stay with me?"**. Shawn shook his head, laughing** "No, he and Jeff need to get together and I need to get laid", "Uh, Hunter and Jeff, well well, means I have to stay away from your Rainbow", "I'd suggest that, even if Jeff isn't known to be a virgin", "No he isn't, I don't think he ever was, he was born horny", "Yeah, and I'm the only fool who hasn't had the pleasure", "Poor you, well you have me", "Yeah, and I intend on having fun tonight", "Well, I suggest you get down and start it then"**. Shawn turned and saw Raven had already shed his pants and was smirking at him, he blushed a little as his eyes roamed his friend's body **"Damn, you're one nutcase"**.

Shawn pushed him to the bed and sat down in front of him, his hand stroking the other man's cock who sprang to life immediately. Shawn gave it a sweet, innocent lick **"Why do I have the impression your cock got even bigger since the last time I saw it", "You're surrounded by small dicks, that's all", "Oh no, I mean Glen could rival with you… And I think the Deadman isn't that much smaller either… And our Animal too"**. Raven shook his head, his dreads flying as he laughed **"You're all whores"**, Shawn grinned** "As are you"**, Raven pulled Shawn up by his hair, twisting his hand in the blond locks** "I never denied that, I indulge without limitations into everything I want…"**, he kissed him hard and all Shawn could do was moan loudly and arch his body against his lover's for the night **"Now suck me Shawn before I have to start punishing you", "Maybe I want you to punish me", "I don't think so"**, he pushed him down and Shawn started nibbling on the head, scraping his teeth down the impressive cock and the moan that made it to his ears told him he had done good…

Raven had his head thrown back, his hands in Shawn's hair, twisting it and making his head move up and down on his cock, his hips trusting up and forcing him to deep-throat him, Shawn hummed around it before pushing his head up and starting to undress, sitting on top of Raven who watched him intently, a perverted sparkle in his eyes before he reversed their positions, blocking Shawn underneath his bigger body. Raven pushed his legs up and started rubbing his cock between Shawn's buttcheeks, his eyes closed and moaning in delight. Shawn was arching his back, his hands gripping Raven's arms **"Humm yes… Feels so good Scott… So good"**, he chuckled leaning on Shawn and whispering in his ear **"And it will get better"** as he started pushing into Shawn's tight body…

Shawn tensed a little and gripped Raven's hips trying to still him in his movement, but the dark beaming eyes told him it would be hard for the man not to trust the rest of his cock into Shawn's thight body and it was, Raven rested his head against Shawn's chest, groaning **"I suggest you get used to me, I don't want to hurt you, but you're too damn hot to keep still like this", "Slow… Please…"**. Raven responded by kissing him brutally and pulled back only to trust back in hard and completely, he found the biggest delight in Shawn's hiss and arching of his body and pressed against him, his arms keeping Shawn's legs bend up **"I know you love this…"**, and he pulled back out, leaning down and licking over his reddened pucker, pushing his tongue in and rendering any intelligent thought for Shawn impossible, all he could still manage to do was grip Raven's arms hoping it would bring him back to his senses feeling the other man's muscles flex as he sat up between Shawn's legs and grabbed him **"Lift your hips Shawn… Grind against me… Show me how much you desire me"**. That did all but bring Shawn back to earth, on the contrary, Raven's words made him moan and obey, he started pressing and rubbing against Raven **"Fuck me already… Stupid tease"**.

Raven chuckled and put Shawn's legs on his shoulders before pushing back into his friend, his hands roaming the blonde's upper tighs, down his hips and up his chest as his cock pushed further in and made him pant loudly, gripping Raven's arms **"Oh… Hmmmm… Ra… Raven…"**. Scott smiled and leaned down, trailing Shawn's neck up to his chin with his tongue **"Yes my friend?"**, and he started to trust into him, biting his neck everytime he buried himself deep inside Shawn who was panting and moaning at every trust, his eyes shut tight and hands gripping Raven so hard his nails were digging into the flesh **"Han… Yes…"**. Shawn moved one hand to his cock but Raven grabbed it away and leaned down, blocking his cock between their bodies **"Not yet Shawn…", "Please, this is torture", "You love torture…"**. Shawn arched his body against Raven's and panted **"I missed this too much to be patient man"**, Raven growled playfully and pulled out of Shawn before re-establishing an inhumane rhythm in his trusts…

Shawn lost himself in the delicious pleasure Raven was bringing him, even more now that Raven had a hand on his cock and was jerking him off in rhythm with his trusts, his lips locked with his in a passionate kiss **"I'm… Raven…"**, Shawn exploded and made Scott follow him in a loud howl that sure as hell woke the whole floor. Raven dropped half on top of Shawn, panting and drooling a little **"Oh yes… So good…", "Yeah…"**. Shawn pushed him completely off and laughed **"Promise you'll stay at least a week"**. Raven punched him tenderly** "Shawn please…"** and put his head on his chest and curled around him **"You know I can't resist stirring things up a little, so a week seems wise, at least a week that is…"**. Shawn put his arms around Scott and kissed him on the forehead** "You can stirr me up as much as you want to"**. Raven laughed, nibbling on Shawn's nipple** "Yeah, but now I'll sleep…", "Me too… Night Birdie…", "Night moron"** and Raven rolled unto his back, pulling Shawn into his arms…

A couple of hours later Shawn woke up when his comfortable pillow started moving and he grinned, stretching and leaning over Raven, licking first his lips and then down his chin to start biting and chewing on his neck, his body grinding against a very willing Raven, who's hands started roaming Shawn's back, gripping and scratching every now and then. Shawn's tongue flickered over his skin, licking every inch of skin until he reached his nipple and he started sucking, moaning hard when he felt Raven's hand in his hair and his other scratching his arm, his nails leaving a red trail. Shawn's first reflexe was to bite down hard, hissing at the burning sensation on his arm, he looked up **"A little tenderness please"**, Raven's eyes were tight shut and his breathing was heavy, he grumbled through clenched teeth **"Tenderness? It feels like you bit my nipple off, you ass", "No, everything is still where it's supposed to be"** and he teasingly licked over the reddened skin, sucking on the painful nipple and making the other man buck and moan loud.

Shawn was half sitting, half laying next to Raven in bed, his mouth firmly attached to the other man's cock and one hand fondling with his balls, squeezing them in his hand while he deep-throated him the way he knew he loved. Raven moved a little, moaning, his left leg sliding between Shawn's, he smirked when he felt his friend's hard cock rub his thigh **"You enjoy this as much as I do", "Of course…"**, Shawn gently bit the head and immediately sucked hard, enticed by the low growl that escaped Raven he did it again, only stopping when his hair was pulled **"Don't… Or I won't last…"**. Shawn gave him a smile and licked the head again, before trailing Raven's tattoo with his tongue, making sure to lick every line of ink, arching his whole body when he felt a finger tease his entrance while Raven's other hand caressed his back more than tenderly. It was a sensation Shawn wasn't used to with the man and he quivered, wondering what he had in store for him, Raven and tenderness were two words that usually didn't pair, but the gentle strokes weren't to dominate, just to give him some pleasure back, Shawn bent his body and kissed Raven, sucking on his bottom lip **"You're ok?", "More than ok Heartbraker"**. Shawn felt the finger slip deeper and moaned, his head flying back and offering his throat to Raven who started sucking and biting, the hand that had been roaming the back now gripping Shawn's neck and keeping him in place as first a second then a third finger joined the first one.

"**Need you Scott"**, Shawn's pant woke Raven from his dreamy state and he smirked **"Oh you'll get me"** and he trusted into Shawn, keeping him in place by grabbing his hips **"Humm yes…"**. Shawn moaned, leaning down and stealing a passionate kiss **"Oh my god yes", "Feels good hah", "Oh yes… Move… Dammit move Rave"**

Hunter got up and met with Matt and Glen for breakfast, grumbling annoyed **"Shawn not up yet?"**, little could he know Shawn was losing his mind under Raven's body, Glen gave him a smirk** "He's probably still indulging in his bird", "Yikes"**, sipping his coffee Glen laughed evilly** "Hummm, I would try him out"**, Dave who just arrived with Rey smirked as he sat down** "Really? Two hardcore predators together, who would top?", "I would…", "You go on dreaming", "Hey… Stop that sex talk please"**, Dave grinned evily and added **"You could always take Jeff with you, you'd have one to bottom"**. Matt let his toast drop and immediately screamed, hating when they talked about Jeff like that** "HEY damn it asshole, you can't say shit like that man… That's my baby brother you're talking about"**, Rey had to bite his tongue not to laugh when he smirked** "But he's right, your brother and Raven fucked all over the locker room Matt"**. Matt glared at his table neighbour** "Shut up dickhead", "I swear man, I was there, I heard them more than once… And damn, their shower-games… Ask Jericho he came across them more than once too", "I said shut it Oscar…"**, Rey raised his hands in defeat and rolled his eyes, Hunter sighing** "Hey, he's right, even if I don't want to hear it either", "You're lying", "Ask them", "No"**

In Texas Mark woke Jeff who was laying in his arms and started pouting the moment Mark gently shook him **"You are an evil man", "And you are about to get up kid", "Wasn't I supposed to heal?", "You are healed Jeff", "That's what you say, but my ribs…", "Yeah right, so are you going to get up by yourself or want me to help you?"**. Rolling his eyes Jeff got reluctantly up and passed Mark to go to the bathroom, not even looking at him and pouting slightly, and Mark's next words just fucked his mood royally up **"I'll wait downstairs, get ready, we'll go and run a little", "Perfect…"**

Raven and Shawn showered together and got dressed, laughing when they arrived at the restaurant where the others were waiting for them to have lunch together, their satiated and generally happy smirks made Hunter's mood drop again **"Aha… You finally deem to grace us with your presence"**. Raven couldn't let the moment pass and grinned** "Hunter, you should decide whether you want me around or not…", "Wasn't talking about you asshole"**. Phil rolled his eyes, annoyed, and he wasn't the only one, John Morrison tried to calm the situation a little** "Guys come on, if you wanna fight go to gym but don't bug us"**, Shawn sat down next to Hunter and tried to get his attention by turning his head and laughing **"How are you Mister grumpy?"**, Hunter poked him and sighed** "I'm good…", "Good… Talked to Mark?", "Yeah", "How's Jeff?", "Ok I guess", "Cool"**.

After their little run and lunch Mark sat Jeff down on the couch, needing to discuss some things with his Rainbow **"Listen kid, when we get to Albany, I want you to stay around me and all those we trust… No venturing off alone through the arena please…", "Wasn't planning on, but Mark… I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself"**. Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head but before he could say something Jeff continued **"Seriously… Now that I know that someone is after me, I won't get surprised"**, Mark sighed** "Don't make me chain you to me Jeff… No heroic actions please…", "I won't, but you said I was safe", "And you are", "Good, now let's change the discussion topic please, I won't do anything foolish, promised", "Ok… So what you wanna do today", "I get to choose?", "Yeah, since you didn't whine too much this morning", "Don't know…"**, Jeff yawned **"Rest?", "You're such a lazy bum", "Join me?", "No, I've got things to do… I'll wake you later", "Thanx Mark"**

Shawn, Hunter, Raven and the others didn't go far either and stayed at the gym of the hotel in the afternoon and the bar in the evening.

Jeff started yawning around ten and Mark cocked his head amused, motioning the stairs with his head **"Yeah, I think I'm off… You gonna join me?", "Nope kid, you're old enough to sleep alone you know", "So I'm not getting any cuddles anymore", "Nope, you're healed", "Watch it or I'll announce tomorrow that whoever attacked me can do it again", "Glad you can joke about it kid", "Night Mark", "Night Jeff"**.


	25. Chapter 17C

_Off to the show, hope you'll enjoy reading this part…_

* * *

CHAPTER 17C

The Deadman woke Jeff up quite early so they could get to the airport and join their friends, Jeff's physical condition was nearly back to full power, it was the mental state that worried him the most, Jeff was hiding under the covers and not showing any sign of future movement, Mark sat down next to him and pulled on the covers **"Jeff, get ready"**, there was a weak, sleepy mumble** "Don't want to"**. Mark sighed and slapped him gently on the head, before leaning against him and whispering straight in his ear** "Ok, so now you don't want to get another shot"**, Jeff shook his head and pushed him away, his mood all pessimistic and low** "Won't get it anyways, now that Adam has the title", "Stop it, you were first contender, you still are", "Pffff", "Move it or I'll make you", "Well make me"**, the Deadman sighed and grabbed Jeff by the hair, pulling him up, making sure not to hurt him too much **"Don't play with me kid, seriously… I understand that you're pissed, very much even, I'd be just as angry, but don't vent it on me", "I'm not venting anything, I just feel so… so…"**, he saw the despair in Jeff's eyes and melted, letting go and hugging him **"We'll make whoever it was pay", "And if you don't find out?", "We will", "They haven't found out anything Mark, whoever attacked me will get away with it…", "We will find him Jeff… And then there will be hell to pay", "Promise?", "Yes, and you can have your vengeance kid", "Ok…"**

Once they got there Mark and Jeff checked in and drove to the arena, Jeff's mood still pretty mellow and dropping with every mile they got closer, Mark pulled Jeff along to Stephanie's office to get some type of arrangement since Jeff was back in the game and ready to wrestle, but Stephanie had already thought of something and arranged for a couple of matches to take place and was working on getting everything set up. On his way to his locker room, tailed by the Deadman who kept an eye on him Jeff saw Raven leaning against the wall next to his locker room and beamed for the first time today **"Raven"**, the called one looked up, only his head moving a couple of inches and his eyes locking on Jeff, there was an imperceptible smile that flickered on his face for a moment before Jeff flew into his arms making Mark frown even more and shake his head as he followed him, keeping back from grabbing Jeff away from Raven. But one look and he knew it would be hell, and he didn't want to get Jeff inbetween them so all he did was stop next to them, and glared at the man he really despised seeing here **"We need to talk"**, Raven gave Mark an arrogant smirk** "Really? Wouldn't know about what Deadman", "Don't get funny Raven", "Funny? Never believed to be funny… Do I look like a fucking clown to you?"**. Mark didn't grace him with more thana head-shake** "You didn't change"**. Still hugging Jeff Scott laughed** "Why change… There was nothing to change…"**

Jeff fidgeted between them, not really enjoying their little verbal brawl even if neither were yelling **"Can I leave you two without you guys killing each other?", "Of course", "I'll get ready, see you in a couple of minutes"**, he gave Mark a hug, whispering **"Please, I know you can't stand him but I really like him, so please ok… Be nice", "I'll try"** then turned to Raven and gave him a hug too, repeating his words **"Please, I know you can't stand him but I really like him, so please ok… Be nice", "If it's asked so nicely…", "Man, I'm so glad to see you", "Get ready Hardy, I won't disappear"**.

They both followed him with their eyes, Mark pushing Raven brutally against the wall the second the door was closed **"Don't piss me off, got that…"**, Raven pushed him away, ready to fight him all the way **"Fuck you Deadman, I'm not impressed by you, so keep your attitude to yourself"**. Mark measured him darkly for a moment before he poked him in the chest** "Don't get in my way, that's my only advise"** only to receive a poke back, arrogant smirk included** "And you better don't get in mine, you call yourself the Topdog and Jeff gets assaulted, great job your doing… That kid could be dead, and you didn't get the signs… That's pathetic and a real low"**.

Jeff looked out and pouted a little **"Stop it, both of you"** before slamming the door shut again, and sighing, glad Shawn was with him **"It's ok… They'll calm down after a while, it has always been that way with them", "I'm so happy to see Raven and I just don't want them to kill each other", "They won't…"**. Jeff continued changing, grinning when he saw marks on Shawn's body **"Uhu… You've been with the bird", "Don't tell me you're not aroused to have him around", "Well, I guess I won't be able to get with him… I mean Mark won't let me get close, and Matt sure as hell won't either", "Well, want me to tell you something?"**, Shawn hugged Jeff and smirked **"Hunter is very, very jealous", "You're kidding", "No, he's afraid you and Raven will get together", "Really?", "Yup… So even if you don't get fucked by Raven, you'll soon be with Hunt", "I so hope so… But first I'll get the title"**.

Now it was Raven's time to open the door **"Guys, could you sound less girly… Seriously… And Jeff, stop whining", "I didn't whine", "No, and now you're not whining either…"**, a little offended Jeff continued changing, ignoring Raven until he closed the door and left both men alone. **"He's an ass", "Yeah, well, we were behaving like women though, but still, that doesn't change the fact that Hunter likes you Jeff", "Now I need to show him I can beat him", "Yeah, but you will, I know that, you finally going to end up lucky", "Hope so", "No pessimism kid", "No, no pessimism"**.

For some of the guys the fact that Raven was there was a nice change to their routines, Dreamer jumped him full force, keeping him on the floor and laughing **"Yes baby… Hardcore is back"**, Raven smirked and tried to detach him from his back, grumbling for the form even if he too was happy seeing his friend and even enjoyed their little brawling on the floor **"Asshole, you got me bruised now", "Oh my, became a whiner ha… Indy not becoming you, you're getting all emo again", "I was shooting a movie", "Oh yes, true, how was Australia?", "Better than this floor"**, Tommy pulled him up and hugged him **"Man, I really missed you backstage, still can't believe you're really here", "Can't say the same", "Love you too… So, already on someone's tail?", "Nope", "Seen Jericho already", "No, just Jeff"**, Jeff who was pouting a little and cuddled against Raven who amused put an arm around him under Mark's glare, but before he could say something the next **"Raven, there you are"** was screeched, this time John who let Mike stand there a little lost and not sure he trusted the man, followed reluctantly, annoyed by Raven's smirk when he looked at him.

They finally made it to the catering area, Jeff and Raven talking about what had happened as they took something to eat and sat down, Chris nearly fainting on the spot when he saw them, Lance immediately leaned over and pale, whispered **"Is that who I think it is", "Yes, Raven, I wonder what he does here"**, Lance looked as if he was ready to cry** "Man, this is not good, not good at all, damn", "He's just visiting, probably was around", "Uhu, and what if he's here for something else", "Then we'll have to keep a very low profile and start by not talking about anything, got me… And not getting spooked would be a good start, that man reeks fear at a mile", "Oh yes, he'll know, and you know that", "There's nothing to know, nothing happened, remember", "Yes"**

The show was about to start and Jeff and Raven followed the others to the screens, Raven waiting a moment to smirk into Jericho's face **"You lost your manners boy, I was waiting for you to come and say hi", "I'm not on the best of terms with that moron you sat with", "Jeff? How come? You guys have always been friends", "None of your business…"**, his voice got sarcastic and Cade prayed for the floor to open and to swallow him whole, he fixed the floor, gulping a little when Chris continued **"So Hello your Majesty Raven… They've let you out of that retirement home for old losers?"**. Raven stared at him for a good minute before bursting into a laughing fit **"How bitter do you have to be to talk to me like that?"**, Lance moved a little to the side, not wanting to end as collateral damage and seeing that Raven's eyes had taken an icy-evil expression he prayed for someone to come and save them from the doom Jericho had called upon himself. **"Lost your tongue Irvine?", "What do you want Raven", "You on the floor, resting in your own blood and gasping for air while I choke you… But that will unfortunately stay an imaginary vision for now, as for what I want now is to go and kill myself by watching mediocre wrestling, that's all…"**

When Raven arrived, Jeff was sitting in front of the monitor, growing more impatient and restless by the minute, hearing that idiot spill all of his venom, Matt was keeping him back, security standing around the ring protecting the evil duo and his brother's chances way to slim, but unfortunately Vickie and her _"excuse me"_ made Jeff jump again, hissing **"Yeah, under investigation, my ass"** and with all that followed, Raven made Matt let go of Jeff and laughed **"Knock yourself out, but take them with you kid"** and Jeff was on his way to the ring in the blink of an eye, Matt glaring a little as he ripped his arm free **"He could get hurt, what were you thinking", "He already got hurt, and just for the show he should be out there fighting Edge and his hog"**, Matt looked at him quizzically** "Just for the show? That guy pushed him down the stairs… That wasn't for…"**, Raven shook his head and interrupted him** "It wasn't him Matt", "How can you be so sure", "I know, that's all, it wasn't Copeland", "But then who was it? He's the one who benefited the most", "Yes, but he's innocent, and now stop discussing me"**. Matt was still pissed but didn't want to start it with Raven, and he wasn't the only one being pissed, Hunter had been sitting in his lockerroom watching the same scenes and was on his way too, Adam had just gone too far, using Jeff's accident/assault to create a stupid storyline, they all would have preferred not talking about it on screen, Mark stepped into his way **"Remember off the record Paul, you go there to punch him for screwing you over for the title, not for punching Jeff down and all, I know you want your title back but not at the dispense of Jeff, remember that", "Never forgot that, but we're opponents so he'll have to go down, now excuse me"**, the Deadman smiled and stepped out of his way making it quickly to a monitor, he didn't want to miss the spectacle that would soon unravel…

Jeff had some trouble making it even to the ring, Vickie hadn't been dumb, she had guys posted in the alley too, in case someone would dare come to the ring to interrupt her, and there were enough guys ready to do just that, Jeff being the first to make it out, immediately stopped by several security guys, well immobilized, he was far from being done with the couple in the ring, he managed to get closer, but it was at that moment that Hunter appeared, far from happy either, and pissed Jeff had beat him to the ring, the first thing he did, since he could approach the ring pretty close, all the security on Jeff, was knock Jeff down before trying to make it into the ring, he too stopped by the security guys…

The first thing Jeff did as he got up was try and get his hands on the Game, forgetting momentarly about Edge and Vickie, the security guys now trying to keep the two men of each other, Jeff and Hunter both ready to tear each other apart on the spot, their outlashings only interrupted by the arrival of Kozlov. Both Hunter and Jeff halted and stared at the ring, listening to what the third guy in line for the title had to say, or thought he had to say, but Vickie cut him short announcing their beat-the-clock match, Jeff gazing over to Hunter wanting to know if the Game had known, but he seemed just as puzzled as he was, he knew Stephanie had been working something out, but never in a million years he would have come up with this…

Jeff was kind of happy to just be able to start and get done with, he was wondering who the evil witch had set up against him as he was shoving back the security guards, they had some trouble getting both men backstage to grant Vickie and Edge a safe passage, Jeff and Hunter not making their task an easy one, Matt helped them keep Jeff back and Hunter was pulled away by a good ten men. Once he was out of sight Jeff started calming, the adrenaline rush slowly fading off, **"Jeff, listen to me… I'm set up against Kozlov"**, for a second Jeff's heart had skipped a beat in the belief he'd have to face his brother, but Kozlov wasn't better news either, he pulled a frown, getting a slap from his brother **"Hey… A little faith please…", "I just don't want you to get hurt", "I won't, and I'll prevent him from winning bro"**, Jeff grinned like devilment personified, hugging him **"Thanx, wish me luck on a fast kill", "I know you will Jeff, just stay focused"**, Jeff nodded and got ready, making his way to the ring, wondering what the stupid fat woman had in store this time…

Jeff waited for Brian to make it to the ring, sitting in a corner, his mind equally divided on Hunter and who he'd have to face and the best tactic to get Brian down as fast as possible, that mountain playing shadow, the guy being one thing not to let out of thought, hpe didn't want to end knocked down by Ezekiel behind the referees back, he was hurt enough as it was. At the bell ring he pushed up, knowing Brian loved to chicken his way through a match he knew he had to be fast to get him, and the idiot's stupid teasings weren't helping, the constant tic tac of the clock running in the back of his mind along a pair of brown eyes that he knew was watching him intently too…

Hunter was focused on seeing how Jeff would fare, he wasn't the only one, Raven was just as concentrated, Shawn sitting next to him **"You watch us?", "What?", "You watch WWE", "You're crazy? No, I do not hurt myself like that", "Asshole", "Sell-out"**, Hunter rolled his eyes** "Shut up, I'm watching Jeff's match"**, Shawn flipped him the bird while Matt pulled him back and put his hand over his mouth **"Shut up Shawn, I want to concentrate on his match too"**, far from their bickering Jeff couldn't believe Brian was playing catch-me with him, and when he rolled out of the ring and hid behind Ezekiel, Jeff threw all caution to the wind and followed him, Ezekiel not touching him but not letting him pass either, it all just build up to a certain level of frustration, and they were only or already, depending on who it was you'd ask, at one minute thirty. When Brian made it back into the ring, Jeff was ready to hurt him in order to get the pin quick, and he made his opponent feel just that, Brian took a nice beating for a good two minutes before he managed to slip out of his grip and make it out, into his comfy place behind Ezekiel, and Jeff just passed to the next level of frustration, feeling like a fool waiting for that clown to make it back, so he went and got him, not keeping back on his punches and not giving Kendrick the slightest chance on revearsing the situation, that was until Brian kicked him off the turnbuckle and pulled him down, making him crash on his neck, and going on from there it was Jeff's neck he was mostly concentrating on, using his injury to make him quit the match…

Brian was starting to feel cocky, sure he had weakened him enough to have an easy kill, that was without counting on the limitless drive the younger Hardy possessed, his endurance and the fact he was way more hardcore than he was, and having him turned and locked to the floor with a nice view of the ticking clock, he sure provoked Jeff to the point where he started fighting back, not feeling the pain anymore and not caring if he'd injure him or not, and not even Ezekiel could stop him by getting Brian out of the ring, Jeff greeted him with his middle finger after he finally managed to pin Brian, 12:13 not exactly what he had planned on, and as he sat in the ropes letting his dejection and his dissappointment show, he had let himself down, and catching his breathe he knew he had given HHH a good opportunity in beating his time and Matt one to get a decent beating. He made his way back, lost in thoughts, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing **"He'll have to do better first Jeff, don't look miserable already", "Oh come on, twelve minutes are enough for him to Pedigree Shelton ten times around the globe… Listen, have you seen my brother?", "Abducted by Eve"**, at least that information made Jeff smile, even if it was just for a second, his neck hurting like hell and now that the rush from the match was weighing off he started feeling a stinging pain **"I have to talk to him", "Go get checked, he'll find you Jeff", "No way, I'll wa…"**, Mark grabbed him by his arm and pulled him along **"He'll find you"**, Jeff knew the discussion had ended before it even had started and moved along, at least he'd be allowed something against the pain if he was checked…

Matt finished his interview quickly, he had said all he had to say, and started looking for his brother, finding him pouting and being kept down, the stitches he had gotten were already pretty much healed, but still Brian's poundings on that spot had left Jeff with not only a pounding headache but also a stinging pain in his neck, pain the pills he was handed were supposed to calm, at least the pouting stopped, Jeff turning his head slowly and seeing his brother, who immediately snapped **"Stop moving that head of yours bro"**, he stopped next to him, giving him a smile as he saw Mark calmly nod that everything was ok **"How you're feeling?"**, Jeff whispered** "Like a sore loser", "Last time I checked you won"**, sighing dramatically Jeff got slowly up** "Yeah, in like the best time ever ha, I mean you'll have to endure Kozlov and Hunter will have time to come to the ring five minutes late"**. He knew it was hard for Jeff to be proud of something and that even the slightest and tiniest negative effect could ruin a huge positive one** "Jeff… I'm looking forward to beat the crap out of Kozlov bro, and Shelton ain't no walk in the park either, so why don't you just let things unfold, you can't change them anyways"**, Jeff sighed **"Ok, whatever", "Good kid", "Hey"**, he helped him back to their lockerroom, and waited with Mark as Jeff took a shower, letting the warm water flow over him, still a sour feeling deep inside, and that hadn't evaporated as he stopped the water and started drying, at least the physical pain had stopped by now, he got dressed not saying a word until Matt came and hugged him **"See you after my match bro, and stop worrying, this one won't beat your time"**, he was glad he saw Jeff smile and whisper **"I know, but watch your back out there, ok"** before going back to brooding, Mark pulled him in an embrace, kissing his neck tenderly **"Stop pouting like that kid"** and pushed him outside **"Go watch his match Jeff, I need to have a word with someone"**, he knew him well enough to clearly sense that he needed time to himself, in many ways he was like him, there were moments when nobody could say something that could help, and he wasn't far from their couches and the screen so he wasn't risking getting attacked again…

Mark caught up with Raven and pulled him into his locker room where Hunter and Glen were waiting, Raven pushed Mark away and evaluated his chances against three men, especially those three **"What the hell? A beat-up? Classy guys"**, Mark sighed and sat down** "No, we need to talk Scott, and don't get funny now… I need a seriously word with you…"**, Hunter interrupted Mark before he could continue **"And I do too"**, Glen just took in the man in front of him, visibly liking what he saw and licking his lips, and the attention was reciprocated, Raven's eyes roaming him too as Mark was finally continuing, amused by his brother and Raven's attitude towards each other **"You find something out, you tell us before something happens, we all want to hurt whoever touched Jeff"**, not taking his eyes of Glen who had his locked with Raven too he nodded** "Sounds fair, but I get a piece of that mf's ass too guys, even if I'm not around Jeff anymore, I still won't accept someone touching him"**, Mark knew this was a compromise on both sides, not to mention he knew Raven had been there for Jeff when he was in TNA** "No problem", "You have any idea on who it was", "Not yet, give me a day or two and I'll come up with suspects", "Good…"**, Mark got up, but before he left he gave a last piece of advise **"And before I forget it, Jeff is off-limits Scott…", "Why?"**, Hunter moved towards Raven, but the cold glare he got made him stop, but it didn't shut him up though** "Because asshole, stay away from him", "Ok ok, damn Hunter, you could scare me…"** he smirked adding **"… in another lifetime", "Stay away from Jeff, I mean it"**, knowing Jeff and knowing from discussions with the younger man that he had a huge crush on Hunter Raven nodded, but not without whispering dangerously** "Treat him well Hunter, I'm not kidding… I get one phonecall that you hurt him and I'll make you history, I won't tolerate anyone hurting Jeff, got that?"**, a little taken aback and offended Hunter mumbled, without thinking** "I won't hurt him"**, Raven smirked** "Good, that's what I wanted to hear, would hate to hurt Jeff's object of affection…"**.

Mark pulled Hunter with him, knowing Glen didn't have any conflict with Raven and not afraid they'd kill each other if left alone, all the contrary, once the door closed, Raven locked it and gave Glen a smirk. They both moved in sync grabbing each others troats and starting a domination game which Kane won since he had a couple of inches on him, he pinned Raven against the wall, their mouths crashing hard and their kiss bruising and lip-scratching, Raven was the first to speak **"Hummm, I'd love to finish this in my room tonight"**, biting his neck, Glen snickered** "I hope you can handle me bird-man", "I hope you can handle me"**, they both spend a moment staring into each others eyes before Raven opened the door and walked off, leaving Glen smirking dangerously **"Oh I can handle you Raven, but you'll feel quite dominated boy"**

Matt made it to the ring with as only target make the match last longer than Jeff's, nothing more, nothing less, if in the process he'd kick Kozlov's Russian ass through the ring the better, and he magnifically played cat and mouse with the man, making him chase him, just like Brian had done with Jeff, and the second the time was run out he grabbed his precious belt and took off, a little hurt and glad he just helped his brother, now all they could do was hope that Benjamin was eager to stand his man…

Jeff had watched his brother's match and was relieved to see him make it back sound and safe, and with the wanted result, he turned but didn't get very far, Hunter had been standing behind him for a good five minutes, both amazed and amused that Jeff hadn't sensed his presence earlier, but at least he had been in the position to take a good look at the younger man, mainly his ass, that was one part of Rainbow-Haired Warrior that he sickly enjoyed looking at and was now given one hell of an opportunity to drool over since Jeff was slightly bended, eyes glued on the screen and following every move with all of his attention, that perfect shape that just made him want to bite down and grab him to make him his, Paul wasn't gay but Hardy's ass sure would be one reason to completely forget that fact and try a relationship with a man, and those beautiful and oh-so-often troubled green eyes he loved to lose himself in and who were now scrutining his face over and making Hunter feel all fuzzy, Jeff frowning at the man who had the audacity to come and block his way, he felt the tingeling feeling that overwhelmed him everytime he and Paul were alone and in a stare-down, images quickly flooding his mind, Hunter making him his, brutally, savagely, he pushed them away pretty fast, knowing it could end painfully if he wasn't focused around the Game, they were standing nose to nose, eyes locked and searching for any trace of fear and submission but finding none, Hunter showing Jeff he wasn't going to let him win and Jeff showing Hunter he was ready to be crowned champion, the man giving him one of his thoughest stare-downs had finally risen to be a real opponent and a real menace, Hunter just didn't see the necessity of informing him of that little fact and the one that he had long gone back to liking him, his stare staying cold and full of threats, they were opponents, so they had to behave like that, at least when cameras where around…

Jeff went off looking for his brother after Hunter had smirked at him in the hallway after their on-air encounter **"Nice job kid", "Stop the kid crap Hunt please", "You know I'll beat your time", "Whatever, I need to find Matt"** and he took off to find him, but hearing several men laugh he approached the monitor and had to keep back a loud chuckle, Miz and John were playing around with Festus and the bell, and he momentarly forgot about both his brother and Hunter, getting down and laughing his ass off, getting a gentle slap from Phil **"You're evil"**, Jeff turned his head and looked at him, they weren't exactly close, a polite hi when they crossed paths but nothing more, they were just too different, but that wasn't a reason for not talking to each other** "I know, but since I'm not the one perpetrating the act, I think I'm safe when I claim my innocence on this", "Yeah, at least they are a bunch of disrespectful idiots who can't sink lower, but laughing at that, just is as mean as what they are doing", "You're laughing too", "I'm feeling very guilty because of that"** and bursting out in laughter Phil added** "Very very guilty", "Oh, really", "Say Jeff, how are you feeling?", "Kind of ok, thanx for asking"**, mentally Jeff was on fire, a volcano ready to errupt any second, but the little intermezzo the two goofballs had given his brooding had done him some good, and focusing back to the screen he giggled **"Man they're evil"**.

Phil laughed, Festus going after both men** "Yes, ouch watch it", "Ha, karma just stroke back", "Seems that way"**. Matt had been a little worried Jeff hadn't joined him at the medics, and was a little pouty as he heard him laugh alongside the other guys** "Ah, there you are, I go and risk my ass for you and you're not even checking on me, and where do I find you? Laughing your ass off, mind to tell me what's so funny bro?"**, Jeff needed some time to turn his head, wincing a little** "Mike and John just played around with Festus and the bell, and I knew you were ok Matt, I just wanted to see what they could come up with", "And was it any good?", "Brilliant"**, Jeff got up, he wanted to see the next match in privacy, Phil giving him a reassuring smile, he didn't like Hunter and was _"cheering"_ for Jeff on this one…

He didn't make it to the private screen, Mark pushing him back and back down next to Phil **"Stay here for the interview, you'll miss it if you start wandering around now", "Damn, why do you always have to be right on everything"**, Miz grabbed him, pulling a fake pout** "Hey, we're good company"**, CM Punk couldn't say it without laughing** "Yeah, you're unfortunately going to turn up crumbled the second Festus will get back"**, Morrison bowed down, amused **"I'm in need of a shower anyways", "Me too, we'll be back guys, keep us the coziest spots please"**. Jeff followed Hunter's interview, Matt torn between a shower and staying with his brother, he figured the shower could wait and pulled a chair behind the couch the guys had pulled in front of the screen and sat down, arms around his brother's neck, his head resting on his shoulder, whispering **"It will be ok, don't listen to the idiot Jeff, he won't beat Shelton under 12:13, and that's what we'll watch… Edge is yours and yours alone"**, Jeff leaned back, his arms coming to rest on top of Matt's, legs crossed and pulled up, Phil grinning at them **"Geez, how cute you two", "Cut the bull"**, Matt could feel Jeff's heart racing before he got up **"See you later guys"**, Matt took his place, his eyes following Jeff for a moment, hoping he'd be ok…

Jeff entered but couldn't sit down, too anxious and hyped-up, his eyes followed Hunter walking to the ring, his heart starting to beat faster again, every nerv in his body on edge…

Hunter's only thought on his way to the ring had been that he needed to put a quick end to the madness with a quick pin, and Jeff would have learned not to mess with him, perhaps he'd give him a title shot later, if he behaved that was, he glared Shelton down all along his way to the ring, and was ready to finish this in three minutes, unfortunately he too fell victim to the cat and mouse game, Shelton sliding out of the ring, trying to get out of harms way, he clearly sensed his opponent was meaning business, and he didn't want to risk a too early pin, especially since he was after the win himself, so he made his way around the ring, Hunter fed up with the bull and following him, at the opposite of Jeff he didn't have to watch out for a bodyguard and he easily got the upperhand, throwing Shelton back into the ring, but taking too much time and being greeted with a nice kick when he followed him, Shelton immediately punching him a couple of times before Hunter could reverse the situation and get Shelton ready for a Pedigree, one that was countered, but HHH managed to go for a pin, before Shelton rolled out of it and launched his next attack…

It was around three minutes into the match that Hunter was faced with the fact that he was wrestling a champion, one who was good, very good even and had just managed an excellent move on him, leaving him winding on the floor and rolling out of the ring, landing hardly and holding his hurting head, Shelton in a little better shape but also slightly hurt…

The next revelation Hunter got was around five minutes thirty left on the clock when Shelton put the sleeper hold on him and kept him securely in it. Jeff was still glued before the screen, making Raven grin as he brought him a bottle of water and kissed him since everyone was busy and he didn't risk to get caught, Jeff passionately answered, a smirk on his face when Raven started nibbling his neck **"Stop it, it isn't the moment, the camera crew could get here any minute", "Sorry kid, your lips just called for it", "Really?", "Yes, and I have a feeling Jeff, you'll face Adam", "I hope so, but Hunter is…", "He has less than five minutes to pin Shelton and Shelton isn't going to go down easy, so relax"**, he gave him a smile and pulled his hoodie up, zipping it half way **"You're mezmerizing like this Jeff, don't you ever lose that sparkle"**, Jeff wanted to answer but he had already left so he turned, eyes following every move both men were doing, all his hope on Shelton now, unfortunately the Game wasn't that easy to get down and he broke free, punching him hard, Jeff flinching, and looking at every second that went passing without a pin by HHH, Shelton managed to get him down again and went for a pin that Hunter broke free from too, in his mind a could hear a clear tic tac and he wondered for a second as he was catching his breathe and took a look at the time remaining if Jeff had heard that too, since he had been first his time had been somehow far from being trivial in their bout, he couldn't finish his thought, Shelton pulling him by the hair and punches raining down, Hunter using the next best moment to use his strength and push Benjamin roughly into the corner of the ring following that push with a powerful punch to the head, move resulting in both men down, Jeff counting mentally the seconds as they passed, glad for each and every single second they stayed down, Hunter up first but Shelton still ready to fight…

Hunter got him down and went for a pin, Jeff dying backstage, his heart racing and his head pounding, his respiration had started coming out in small gasps as Shelton kicked out and rolled outside, HHH immediately following him and catching up with the leaving man, pounding his head into the barrier before catching a glimpse of the clock and rolling him into the ring again, only to find him gone, out the other side as he got back in too, he followed him, getting frustrated, he sensed the urgency of a quick pin as he pulled Shelton up and threw him over the announcers table and back over a second time, Jim Ross complaining about those actions, but Jeff wasn't, the more he was taking with Shelton outside, the better his chances stood, he had never experienced that long three minutes, he had started quivering, his breathe still far from regular as the clock was closing on on two minutes left and Hunter was still chasing Shelton…

In Hunter's mind rage was boiling, he wasn't going to let this opportunity to get his title back slip, and he put all of his strength into delivering a spinebuster to Benjamin, getting immediately ready to put an end to it and give Shelton the courtesy of his Pedigree, Jeff saw it too and started losing faith for a moment, he jumped a little as Shelton managed to avoid it and Hunter went crushing down on his back, the clock was going on one minute as Hunter and Shelton were both hanging in the cords, Hunter going for him as he was defending himself, the referee went down the same time Shelton did, but Hunter knew he couldn't let himself get concerned with that fact, he had to terminate his opponent in less than forty seconds, and he was triumphing mentally as he finally got his Pedigree performed without any resistence, he went for the pin, but the referee was still trying to figure out what had happened and was a little lost, Jeff was nearly breaking his knuckles with all the strength he put into his fists, his mind racing, just another few seconds and the win was his, just a few…

In the ring Hunter was thinking the exact opposite, just move it man, he couldn't believe the referee took his time like that, he was looking at the time counting down as the referee started too, there was a moment of incertitude but his hand was raised, Jeff already on his way to the ring, fueled, he wasn't going to let that one pass, that was a draw at best, and he wasn't going to let HHH bully his way into Armageddon like that, he wasn't the only one seeing it like that, a second referee entering the ring and saying just the same, Hunter not believing his ears as they were showing the pin again, no way, this was just plainly not possible, that couldn't happen, and seeing the replay with both pins simultaniously it became blatantly obvious, Hunter's frustration at it's paroxysm as the referee announced that there was a tie, and Jeff's entrance music only made his fury grow…

Jeff had come to terms with what had happened and made his way to the ring feeling a lot better and a little proud, relishing what had just happened, it was just fate giving him another shot, and he wasn't going to let someone cheat him out of it. Hunter stood in the ring and stared at him, not quite believing Jeff's nonchalancy as he walked to the ring, with an invisible aura of pride and strength about him that made Hunter feel all fuzzy… The two referees, one on each man were trying to avoid carnage as Jeff stepped in front of Hunter who pointed to his wrist and the screen, to him there was no way it had been a tie, it just couldn't be, it was impossible to time matches like that and he was ready to insist on his win, they held what seemed to both men as their trizillionth stare-down as the referees were trying to keep them apart. Hunter couldn't but keep back a snarl of lust as Jeff was standing in front of him, hoodie up but not completely zipped, pouting at him, eyes on fire and showing he wasn't going to back down anytime soon, and the fact he was defiantly chewing on his gum, imitating him, made Hunter's blood boil, man he was teasing him 'till the end that kid, he couldn't believe the brat had managed to make a match that would be a _"piece of cake"_ into something that would errupt into chaos and major drama. He had really clawed his way back into the game, now that was remarkable and Hunter would admit it if asked, but it just didn't fit HHH's agenda, and Jeff started becoming his biggest nuisance, if he hadn't those stupid feelings for him he'd demolish him right there, but he just couldn't…

They made their way backstage, Matt pulling Jeff into a hug and smirking towards HHH **"See, you couldn't beat Jeff's time, the title is his now", "Shut up, the clock didn't work", "Right Hunter, the clock didn't work"**, Hunter gave Jeff a last look and left them standing there, he needed a moment to digest what happened in silence and solitude.

Once they had changed and were outside next to their cars, Hunter pulled Jeff into a hug **"You're aware that we managed to finish them at the same time"**, Jeff blushed and shyly blinked at him** "Yes, told you I was as good as you"**, letting his hands rest on Jeff's shoulders he gave him a little smile, the rage about his loss had vanished and had been replaced by a certain pride for Jeff, that he had managed something like tonight and that less than a week after having been knocked down and out** "How are you feeling"**. Jeff tried not to blush too much** "A little better…"** and quickly changed the subject, ignoring Hunter's arms on his shoulders** "Found anything out?"**. Hunter shook his head** "Not yet"**, biting his lower lip Jeff mumbled** "Damn, I feel like carnage"**. Hunter stepped back, put his hands on his hips and gave Raven a more than arrogant smirk **"And there Shawn thought you'd find out quickly", "Well, I can give you a list of innocent guys, and a couple I'm not sure about… I'll catch him faster than you", "Wanna bet?", "Sure… A night with Jeff"**. Jeff blushed heavily** "Heeeyyyy, both of you, stop it"** and Hunter stepped up to Raven, anger clearly showing** "You stay away from Jeff"**. Jeff moved in between them** "Hunter, calm down, he was joking"**. Raven shook his head, braids flying and an evil smile on his face** "No he wasn't Jeff"**, Jeff blushed, torn between really passing the night with Raven and staying with his brother, or perhaps Hunter, he bit his lip **"Stop it Rave, please", "Ok, but damn you're awfully cute when you blush"**. Mark decided to step in before the massacre would take place** "Ok guys, let's get back to the hotel, there's a bar waiting"**. Jeff was pulled along by Matt who didn't want him around anyone anymore, Mark joined them along with Hunter and Shawn, Raven was having his own car and Glen joined him with John, Mike and Phil, who wanted to spend some time with his old friend too…


End file.
